<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golpe Baixo by yougot7jams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895607">Golpe Baixo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yougot7jams/pseuds/yougot7jams'>yougot7jams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Coming of Age, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Self-Discovery, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>139,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yougot7jams/pseuds/yougot7jams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Do Kyungsoo estava mais do que satisfeito em ser um garoto invisível. Tinha um melhor amigo excêntrico, tocava trompa na bandinha sem graça da escola e participava do clube do livro nas sextas-feiras. E ele só desejava enfrentar o último ano do colegial da mesma maneira que enfrentara todos os outros: sem chamar muita atenção. Mas o garoto vê seus planos irem por água abaixo quando tem o seu grande segredo revelado. Agora, Kyungsoo precisa aprender a se acostumar não só com a luz dos holofotes pela primeira vez, mas a lidar com o quarterback irritante do time de futebol americano, Kim Jongin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. O garoto invisível</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Traduções | Translations:</p><p>English translation by thelunarqueen: <a href="url">https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953835/chapters/42401993</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Do Kyungsoo era um garoto invisível.</p>
<p>Não no sentido literal da palavra, infelizmente. Talvez, se fosse o protagonista de alguma ficção fantástica sobre bruxos em uma escola de magia, se tornar invisível parecesse mil vezes mais interessante. E não era. Nem de longe. Afinal, ser invisível no ensino médio nunca é sinônimo de boa coisa.</p>
<p>Ele fazia parte da banda da escola. E quem dera isso significasse garotos ensaiando numa garagem caindo aos pedaços com guitarras, baterias e um pôster do Nirvana colado na parede. O baixinho não era nenhum Kurt Cobain, para dizer a verdade. Seu lugarzinho era ali, na terceira fileira de uma marcha ridícula de músicos, tocando sua trompa para os quatro cantos do estádio lotado. E, ao mesmo tempo, para ninguém em especial.</p>
<p>Ele estava satisfeito em ser um garoto invisível, mesmo sem a capa de invisibilidade do Harry Potter.</p>
<p>Estar sob a luz dos holofotes nunca fez com que ele se sentisse um astro, apesar de ser o músico de grande destaque dos instrumentos de sopro. Queria apenas passar pelos três anos do colegial sem se destacar demais. Já estava há dois anos sendo Do Kyungsoo. Apenas Do Kyungsoo, o garoto da trompa e o rapazinho quieto do clube do livro de sexta-feira. Aquele era o último ano do colegial, e ele sinceramente esperava que esses trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias fossem repletos de paz. Como sempre.</p>
<p>Até, claro, perceber que estava completamente enganado.</p>
<p>— Ei, olhem pra cá, perdedores! — uma voz zombeteira disse, chamando a atenção dos garotos no corredor.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo foi o primeiro a olhar. Não por curiosidade, mas simplesmente por reflexo. Era incomum que alguém falasse com ele e o melhor amigo pelos corredores, então ele simplesmente não pôde evitar. Assim como também não pôde evitar quando aquela minúscula bolinha de papel pegajosa grudou em uma das lentes dos seus óculos, logo escorregando em direção ao chão e deixando um rastro de baba para trás.</p>
<p>Três rapazes com casacos do time de futebol americano miravam em sua direção, um canudo de milk-shake estrategicamente apoiado entre seus lábios e dezenas, talvez milhares, de papeizinhos já amassados nos bolsos laterais.</p>
<p>— Esses atletas são um pé no saco — comentou Minseok, agitando seu casaco para se livrar das pelotas molhadas que haviam grudado em sua camiseta. Eles continuaram soprando suas bolinhas de cuspe até que os dois fizessem a curva. — Terceiro ano do colegial e fomos escolhidos como alvo de <em>bullying</em> justo agora? A política de chacota dessa escola é um pouco suspeita. Eles não deveriam estar atrás dos calouros?</p>
<p>Kyungsoo soltou um longo suspiro quando alcançou seu armário.</p>
<p>— Bem, o Jongdae-Quatro-Olhos se formou no ano passado, certo? — ele perguntou, meio desinteressado. — Não acho que eles tenham encontrado ninguém tão interessante pra tirar vantagem.</p>
<p>— Você quis dizer que eles não encontraram ninguém tão <em>desinteressante</em> pra tirar vantagem — o amigo corrigiu. — E, qual é, a gente nem é tão desinteressante assim! Eu estou até com um moletom do Capitão América hoje, mesmo que eu não tenha visto nenhum dos filmes da Marvel. As pessoas gostam disso, certo? Essas coisas de super-heróis.</p>
<p>— Se você for do clube de quadrinhos, talvez. E não é querendo te desanimar, nem nada, mas eu acho que eles preferem o Homem de Ferro.</p>
<p>— Isso é inacreditável...</p>
<p>Pegaram os livros de Física, o estojo e fecharam o armário com um baque. O de Minseok já estava cheio de adesivos de marshmallow e polaroides engraçadinhas de seus gatos. O de Kyungsoo, como sempre, estava vazio. Decoração nível zero. Ele não se importava de enchê-lo de coisas, já que sempre trocavam de armários no final de cada ano letivo.</p>
<p>— Ah, e caso você tenha esquecido — Kyungsoo acrescentou —, somos dois nerds de óculos de grau, e eu toco trompa na banda sem graça da escola. Não vamos a festas, nem namoramos uma garota legal... E também não cheiramos maconha como os caras descolados fazem por aí, naquelas rodinhas cafonas e fedidas de esquina.</p>
<p>— Bom, maconha não se <em>cheira</em>, de qualquer forma.</p>
<p>— Tanto faz. — Ele deu de ombros, praticamente se arrastando em seus sapatênis marrons pelo corredor. — Tá vendo só? Somos definitivamente os caras mais sem graça do ensino médio.</p>
<p>Antes que pudessem entrar na sala de aula, os três mosqueteiros do time de futebol passaram por eles novamente, afagando suas costas com intenções nem um pouco sinceras. Eles tiraram sarro dos seus óculos de fundo de garrafa e se afastaram, suas risadas zombeteiras ecoando no final do corredor.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo não teria paz naquele ano.</p>
<p>Não tão cedo.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮<br/></b>
<br/>

</p>
<p>Kyungsoo passou o resto do dia com os óculos manchados de baba e um papelzinho de "Me chute" colado nas costas. Não fosse por Minseok, o garoto teria ido para casa com aquele bilhete nada amigável ainda pendurado em seu uniforme.</p>
<p>Enquanto subiam as escadas laterais da arquibancada durante o intervalo, o amigo notou a bendita folha de caderno rasgada colada em suas costas e a retirou com um puxão.</p>
<p>— Isso explica por que os idiotas do clube de vôlei me derrubaram na hora do almoço. — Kyungsoo bufou, exausto, e então se virou para o amigo. — Ah, caramba... Você também tem um, Minseok.</p>
<p>O garoto de olhos felinos deu uma volta exagerada em perfeitos trezentos e sessenta graus, tentando inutilmente arrancar o papel em suas costas. Kyungsoo fez o favor de tirá-lo para ele.</p>
<p>— E isso explica por que o Zitao do clube de Kung Fu <em>me</em> derrubou na hora do almoço.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo respirou fundo.</p>
<p>— Esse ano vai ser o pior de todos.</p>
<p>— Calma, esse é só o primeiro dia.</p>
<p>— Uau — ele respondeu, estalando a língua. — Você sabe <em>mesmo </em>como animar alguém.</p>
<p>Eles se sentaram nos assentos da última fileira com um pacote de salgadinhos baratos, daqueles que deixam as pontas dos dedos alaranjadas, e dividiram uma lata de Coca-Cola gelada. Os garotos não tinham o costume de assistir aos jogos de futebol durante o intervalo, principalmente porque era quase sempre um "Deus nos acuda" com todos aqueles atletas para lá e para cá, líderes de torcida com saias curtas desfilando para chamar atenção e mais uma porção de gente bisbilhoteira.</p>
<p>O negócio mesmo era que a pirâmide social era muito clara quanto às regras implícitas do colégio, e aquela era uma zona destinada a alunos populares e, para Kyungsoo, um lugar onde ele podia se manter afastado da gritaria do refeitório de vez em quando. Ele só costumava visitar as arquibancadas durante os jogos ou ensaios do clube, porque a primeira fileira sempre era reservada para o pessoal da banda.</p>
<p>Abaixo deles, garotas do primeiro e do segundo ano agitavam seus pompons e acenavam para os jogadores em campo. Vários nomes escapavam de seus lábios carregados de batom cor-de-rosa, mas um deles era entoado com mais frequência do que Minseok poderia suportar.</p>
<p>— Cara, eu juro que se eu ouvir o nome Kim Jongin outra vez... — ele murmurou, mas o restante da frase não saiu de imediato. Ele sempre demorava mais do que o necessário para pensar em alguma ameaça. O rapaz era do tipo fofo além da conta até mesmo para tentar intimidar as pessoas. — Eu provavelmente vou encher a mochila da criatura de formigas. Ou besouros. Ou gafanhotos.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo matou o restinho da Coca-Cola com apenas um gole.</p>
<p>— Ah, essa é boa. Aposto que a pessoa jamais esqueceria o trauma.</p>
<p>— Ha-ha-ha — ele rebateu, a voz carregada de ironia. — Você é um péssimo melhor amigo por fingir que essa foi uma boa ideia.</p>
<p>— Não, sério. Eu aposto que quando a pessoa estiver com uns oitenta anos, com os dedos tão enrugados quanto uvas-passas e dentaduras que vivem caindo da boca, a única coisa da qual ela vai se lembrar vai ser a data do aniversário e o dia fatídico em que um garoto colocou formigas dentro da sua mochila no colegial.</p>
<p>Ele riu e enfiou a mão no pacote de salgadinhos.</p>
<p>— Eu ainda não decidi. Talvez sejam besouros.</p>
<p>— Ou gafanhotos — continuou Kyungsoo, soltando um suspiro dramático. — E aposto que vai ser algo difícil de superar.</p>
<p>Minseok ignorou completamente todas as regras básicas de higiene quando agarrou um punhado de salgadinhos alaranjados, ergueu o uniforme até a altura do umbigo e colocou-os sobre a camiseta, naquela bolsa de canguru improvisada. Depois, desceu um degrau e se deitou esparramado na arquibancada, cobrindo os olhos com o antebraço para evitar o sol no rosto.</p>
<p>Assim que o amigo tirou o celular do bolso, Kyungsoo sabia que havia sido deixado de lado.</p>
<p>Ele olhou para o campo, onde atletas de todos os anos estavam reunidos para uma partida amistosa, e seus olhos acidentalmente pousaram na figura de pele bronzeada e nos bíceps que a manga da camisa erguida até os ombros deixava à mostra.</p>
<p>Quando o quarterback retirou o capacete, ele estava sorrindo, os cabelos grudando na testa. O baixinho não acompanhou o último lance, mas teve certeza de que Kim Jongin acabara de fazer uma jogada incrível, porque todos os outros garotos estavam se amontoando ao seu redor e dando-lhe tapinhas nos ombros.</p>
<p>Ele balançou a cabeça, achando tudo muito ridículo.</p>
<p>— O que todo mundo vê nele? — perguntou, para ninguém em especial.</p>
<p>Minseok ergueu os olhos do celular, lambendo a ponta dos dedos para se livrar da camada de pó laranja do salgadinho.</p>
<p>— Nele quem?</p>
<p>— Kim Jongin, o astro do time de futebol.</p>
<p>O amigo franziu a testa e se levantou. Seu uniforme agora estava imundo e os cabelos apontando para norte, sul, leste, oeste e sabe-se mais para onde. Ele o olhou como se dissesse: <em>Dá pra acreditar nesse cara?</em></p>
<p>— Em que realidade paralela você estava vivendo enquanto todos aqueles filmes adolescentes passavam na sessão da tarde? — ele perguntou, debochado. — Acho que é um pouco óbvio. Ele é bonito, é um dos melhores jogadores do time e tem as pernas mais longas do mundo. Isso meio que já faz dele o garoto mais popular da escola, mas não é só isso. Ele também é do tipo inalcançável. O típico rapaz misterioso que nunca se apaixonou. Ninguém parece conhecer Jongin de verdade, então ele acaba se tornando aquilo que as pessoas sonham que ele seja. Ele é uma fantasia.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo meditou sobre aquilo, mordendo o canudo da latinha já vazia.</p>
<p>— Isso é um pouco triste.</p>
<p>— É, acho que sim. — Ele suspirou. — Mas você sabe o que é mais triste? Eu e você sofrendo <em>bullying</em> no último ano do colegial! No último ano, pelo amor de Deus! Como isso foi acontecer?</p>
<p>— <em>Em que realidade paralela você estava vivendo enquanto todos aqueles filmes adolescentes passavam na sessão da tarde? </em>— Kyungsoo o imitou, limpando a garganta antes de fazer o seu discurso clichê. — Você está no clube de áudio e vídeo, que é um dos menos populares do colégio, é um maníaco não-assumido por vídeos de gatinhos fofos e o único amigo que você tem além de mim é um cara anônimo que você conheceu num aplicativo de encontros on-line e nunca viu na vida.</p>
<p>Ele olhou para o celular, como se esperasse que uma mensagem chegasse naquele segundo. Mas o som de notificações não apitou, e ele simplesmente desistiu.</p>
<p>— É, você tem razão. Somos os maiores fracassados da escola. Acho que era só questão de tempo até alguém perceber. — Ele bloqueou a tela do celular, sentou-se com as pernas dobradas junto ao corpo e pensou por alguns segundos. Depois sorriu, travesso, e Kyungsoo odiou aquele sorriso mais que tudo. — Eu tive uma ideia!</p>
<p>— Ah, não.</p>
<p>— Relaxa aí, Soo — ele disse, parecendo muito determinado, como se cada uma de suas células quisesse gritar ao mundo como sua ideia era maravilhosa. — Sei exatamente o que precisamos fazer para deixarmos de ser o principal alvo de <em>bullying </em>dos populares.</p>
<p>— Mudar para uma escola do outro lado da Coreia?</p>
<p>Minseok deu-lhe um soco no braço e revirou os olhos.</p>
<p>— Kyungsoo, pelo amor de Deus! Vê se me dá um desconto. Eu juro que dessa vez é uma boa ideia.</p>
<p>O rapaz respirou fundo, prevendo uma enrascada. Porque aquele era exatamente o tipo de coisa que o melhor amigo diria antes de ter alguma ideia brilhante que os colocaria em alguma furada, como naquele verão de dois anos atrás, quando ele sugeriu que os dois subissem numa árvore durante a viagem de férias e acabaram topando com uma colmeia repleta de abelhas furiosas.</p>
<p>Resultado: Kyungsoo passou as duas semanas seguintes com a bunda dolorida e tão inchada que até mesmo seus pais passaram a chamá-lo de Nicki Minaj.</p>
<p>O garoto tinha certeza de que estava prestes a se arrepender, mas, mesmo assim, decidiu que deveria confiar em Minseok. Pela última vez.</p>
<p>— Certo — ele concordou, derrotado. — Qual é o plano?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aquela era uma <em>péssima</em> ideia.</p>
<p>No geral, Kyungsoo amava festas. Gostava especialmente dos docinhos, dos salgados em miniatura e dos chapéus pontudos que deixavam todas as pessoas parecendo duendes. O problema era que, da última vez em que ele fora a uma festa, as pessoas ainda ganhavam presentes embrulhados em papéis brilhantes, assopravam velinhas e faziam pedidos.</p>
<p>Naquela noite, só havia Kyungsoo pedindo por misericórdia.</p>
<p>O lugar parecia ser uma espécie de clube abandonado, com gente se espremendo nos corredores escuros, bebidas balançando nas mãos e música alta até doer os ouvidos. Era como nos filmes. As garotas usavam saias muito curtas, alguns rapazes carregavam sua própria garrafa de cerveja e todo mundo parecia estar se divertindo como se não houvesse amanhã.</p>
<p>As áreas pareciam muito bem divididas. De um lado, os atletas e as líderes de torcida se sentavam sobre as mesas e bancadas, balançando as pernas de um lado para o outro. Do outro, alguns góticos se reuniam em uma roda, todos com camisas de bandas que Kyungsoo desconhecia. O pessoal hippie que gostava de tocar violão estava no quintal, sentados no gramado como se estivessem no seu próprio mundinho. Kyungsoo, no entanto, sentiu que não se encaixava em lugar nenhum.</p>
<p>Quando deu por si, seu melhor amigo já estava lhe oferecendo um daqueles copos de plástico vermelhos.</p>
<p>— Pessoas bêbadas e copos de vidro não são uma boa combinação — explicou Minseok, como se aquela informação fosse muito importante.</p>
<p>— Então, basicamente, sua ideia é nos trazer em festas de pessoas populares para que as pessoas pensem que somos descolados. — Ele ergueu o cantinho da boca no que provavelmente pretendia ser um sorriso, mas se parecia bastante com uma ameaça de morte. — Ó, soberano Kim Minseok, mestre das boas ideias, como é que eu nunca tinha pensado nisso?</p>
<p>— Corta essa, Kyungsoo. Vai dar tudo certo. Você vai ver.</p>
<p>O amigo ergueu uma filmadora na direção do seu rosto, gesticulando para que ele dissesse algo legal. Em seu tempo livre, o garoto sempre carregava a bendita câmera para todo lado. Às vezes, Minseok agia como se ali houvesse uma enorme equipe de filmagem, fazendo um estardalhaço por qualquer acontecimento inédito. E aquele, infelizmente, era inédito o suficiente para despertar sua vontade de gravar cada momento.</p>
<p>— Não seja tímido, Soo — ele incentivou, dobrando os joelhos e posicionando o aparelho em frente ao rosto.</p>
<p>Ele cedeu, finalmente encarando a câmera de uma vez por todas e segurando-a de ambos os lados, mas mantendo a mesma expressão entediada.</p>
<p>— Sua certidão de nascimento deve ser um pedido de desculpas da fábrica de preservativos, Minseok, porque não é possível...</p>
<p>E depois simplesmente saiu andando, para só Deus sabe onde.</p>
<p>Aquela seria uma longa noite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>O banheiro masculino estava oscilando. Kyungsoo tinha certeza.</p>
<p>Tudo estava rodando. E rodando. E rodando. E rodando.</p>
<p>Ele cambaleou até uma das cabines e se sentou sobre o vaso sanitário com a tampa abaixada, segurando nas laterais com medo de tropeçar. Ou pior: de perder o equilíbrio e parar no chão outra vez.</p>
<p>Ao redor dele, todas as paredes eram escuras, pichadas com sprays neon e rabiscadas com histórias que ele não conseguia ler. Estava vendo tudo embaçado, e odiando cada minuto daquilo.</p>
<p>Fora dali, ele ainda conseguia distinguir as pessoas gritando e o som abafado de uma música do Kanye West do outro lado da parede. Já fazia mais de uma hora que perdera Minseok de vista. Se sentindo derrotado e a pessoa mais estúpida do planeta, o garoto apoiou a cabeça na divisória da cabine e se abraçou a uma garrafa de soju que ele jurava de pé junto que não fazia ideia de como havia parado lá.</p>
<p>— Ah, cacetada... — ele murmurou, porque, ao que tudo indicava, sua habilidade de xingar ficava ainda mais debilitada quando bebia.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo sentia vontade de fazer xixi, mas duvidava que teria forças sequer para descer o zíper das calças. Antes que ele tentasse se equilibrar dentro do banheiro, um rosto conhecido invadiu seu campo de visão.</p>
<p>— Ai, meu Deus! — exclamou Minseok, encarando a figura moribunda sentada com as pernas abertas naquele cubículo imundo. — Quantos copos você bebeu?</p>
<p>O garoto ergueu os dedos de uma mão, mas não parecia muito certo de sua contagem. Três. Quatro. E, em seguida, cinco.</p>
<p>— Eu sei lá.</p>
<p>— Olha só pra você, completamente bêbado e perdido, e eu nem tenho a minha filmadora para gravar esse momento icônico.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo sequer percebeu a ausência da câmera do amigo. Em vez disso, passou a cantar<em> Cheer Up</em> baixinho e erguer a garrafa para cima e para baixo, meio abobado. Durante alguns segundos, o banheiro se tornou uma confusão composta de versos cantados pela voz rouca e risadas. Minseok se sentou de pernas cruzadas dentro da cabine, observando o melhor amigo sorrindo enquanto ensaiava alguns gestos cômicos, agitando os braços cada vez que atingia o refrão.</p>
<p>Quando terminou, o garoto achou que era uma ótima hora para revelações importantes.</p>
<p>— Minseok, eu sou gay — ele disse, agora muito sério.</p>
<p>— Eu sei.</p>
<p>— Não, sério. Eu sou, tipo, <em>muito</em> gay.</p>
<p>— Sei disso, Soo — ele respondeu, rindo. — Desde a sexta série.</p>
<p>— <em>Nãaaaaao</em>.</p>
<p>— Siiiiiiiiiiim — rebateu, segurando em uma das pernas do amigo para se levantar. — Você me contou no seu aniversário de treze anos, lembra? Você simplesmente tinha uma paixonite horrível pela droga do Zac Efron. E você sabia a coreografia inteirinha de <em>Oops!...I Did It Again</em>, da Britney. Acredite, eu sei.</p>
<p>Minseok tinha muita paciência com bêbados.</p>
<p>— A droga do Zac Efron — Kyungsoo repetiu.</p>
<p>— Ótimo, já chega. Vamos pra casa. Eu nunca mais vou te deixar beber.</p>
<p>Enquanto o amigo puxava seus braços, tentando erguê-lo do vaso sanitário, Kyungsoo ainda não se dava por vencido. Ele segurou nos ombros de Minseok para se apoiar, largou a garrafa no chão e bateu contra seu peito, de leve, como se quisesse dizer algo muito importante.</p>
<p>— Eu amava a droga do Zac Efron!</p>
<p>— É, pode apostar. Todo mundo já teve um <em>crush</em> no Zac Efron.</p>
<p>— A. Droga. Do. Zac. Efron — ele repetiu, e depois caiu na gargalhada, os cabelos escuros da sua franja grudando na testa. Aquele era o resultado de uma festa em um lugar abafado, com muito gelo seco, uma tonelada de adolescentes se espremendo no mesmo cubículo e ingestão ilegal por menores de idade.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo se sentia exausto. O corpo estava molenga e as pernas não davam qualquer sinal de que conseguiam se mover sozinhas, então teve que sair dali com um dos braços envolvendo o pescoço do amigo, ainda cantarolando <em>Cheer Up</em>. E depois <em>Oops!...I Did It Again. </em>E, então, para finalizar, <em>Bet On It</em>.</p>
<p>Enquanto saíam a passos arrastados, o garoto pôde jurar que viu o reflexo de uma figura familiar no espelho do banheiro masculino, mas talvez fosse apenas a sua imaginação. Ou a bebida. Ou qualquer outra coisa.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo ainda estava rindo quando ambos deixaram a festa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naquela segunda-feira, Minseok o esperava em frente à entrada da escola. E essa era uma das coisas que ele só fazia quando tinha alguma novidade para contar, principalmente se fosse tão boa que não pudesse esperar o primeiro tempo de aula.</p>
<p>Ele batia um dos tênis no chão, impaciente. E sua cara não parecia nada boa. Kyungsoo percebeu que se tratava de algo muito, muito ruim.</p>
<p>— E aí — ele cumprimentou. — Quem morreu?</p>
<p><em>Além, é claro, da minha dignidade ontem à noite</em>, ele acrescentou mentalmente.</p>
<p>— Bom, ninguém... Mas...</p>
<p>— Você pegou Clamídia de alguém no sábado? Ou foi dispensado antes mesmo da transa depois que viram sua cueca de gatinhos? Descobriu que seu <em>crush</em> virtual na verdade é um traficante de órgãos com sessenta anos que mora em Frankfurt? Ou pior do que isso... — Ele deixou o queixo cair, exagerado. — Já sei. Você colocou formigas na mochila de alguma garota fanática por jogadores de futebol!</p>
<p>— Na verdade...</p>
<p>— Ou besouros.</p>
<p>— Isso não é...</p>
<p>— Ou gafanhotos.</p>
<p>— Por Deus, Kyungsoo! Isso não tem nada a ver comigo. — Minseok segurou em seus ombros, parecendo mais sério do que ele jamais vira. — Vamos entrar, e depois eu te explico.</p>
<p>Em frente ao portão, um dos supervisores checava se os alunos estavam vestidos conforme as regras do colégio, às vezes impedindo a entrada de garotas com muita maquiagem e alguns garotos que se atreviam a ir sem uniforme por baixo do moletom.</p>
<p>Jihyo, uma garota do segundo ano, desceu a saia para que ela ficasse no comprimento permitido pelas normas antes de passar por ele. E depois, já tendo ultrapassado, ela voltou a subir a peça de roupa até a altura do umbigo para deixá-la mais curta. Espertinha.</p>
<p>Alguns atletas se curvaram diante do supervisor. Oh Sehun, o <em>wide-receiver </em>do time de futebol, observou Kyungsoo com um sorrisinho debochado antes de seguir o seu caminho.</p>
<p>O garoto se perguntou se aquilo significava alguma coisa, ou se era apenas a sua imaginação lhe pregando uma peça.</p>
<p>Alguns passos depois, Yeri, a presidente do clube de Ciências, passou por ele e suspirou de modo triste. Garotas do primeiro ano trocaram cochichos e risadinhas assim que os dois atravessaram o corredor. E, como se não bastasse, os caras do time de basquete pareciam prestes a cuspir algum comentário maldoso quando eles se sentaram em um dos bancos.</p>
<p>E, então, Kyungsoo se convenceu de que estava <em>realmente </em>imaginando coisas. Afinal, ele era um garoto invisível. Não era possível que todos os alunos estivessem reparando nele pela primeira vez na vida.</p>
<p>— Escuta, Kyungsoo... — começou Minseok, falando baixinho para que só ele pudesse ouvir. — Eu só queria dizer que não tenho nada a ver com o que está acontecendo. Eu perdi a minha câmera em algum lugar naquela festa, e <em>jamais </em>faria isso com você.</p>
<p>— Fazer o quê?</p>
<p>O garoto estava tirando os tênis na entrada e trocando-os pelas pantufas guardadas em seu armário quando notou que havia algo errado. Algo terrivelmente errado.</p>
<p>Uma folha escorregou de dentro do cubículo de metal e se alojou a alguns centímetros de seus pés, e ele teve a sensação de que seu último ano no colegial estava arruinado. De uma vez por todas.</p>
<p>Era uma nova edição do jornal da escola. Com uma foto sua, que alguém provavelmente havia encontrado em sua conta abandonada do Instagram. E a manchete dizia:</p>
<p>
  <em>O GAROTO GAY DO COLÉGIO YONGSAN.</em>
</p>
<p>Em letras grandes. Enormes. Estratosféricas.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo prendeu a respiração e pegou o papel, mas foi impedido pelas mãos rápidas do amigo, que trataram de destruir o jornal em pedacinhos. Em seguida, o garoto, que hoje usava uma touca preta com orelhinhas de gato presas na parte de cima, pescou o celular dentro do bolso do casaco e o ergueu diante do seu rosto.</p>
<p>— Alguém filmou a nossa conversa no banheiro e postou no YouTube — ele disse, cochichando. — Está rodando por aí, no celular de todo mundo. Isso está em toda parte, Soo. Acho que a escola toda recebeu o mesmo vídeo. Bem, pelo visto, menos você.</p>
<p>Ele apertou o <em>play</em>, e então tudo pareceu virar de ponta cabeça. De uma hora para a outra, Kyungsoo havia se tornado "o garoto gay" da escola. Não que ele quisesse esconder sua orientação sexual. Longe disso. Se pudesse, gritaria aos quatro cantos do mundo sobre quem era e não teria vergonha alguma. Só não queria que tivesse sido assim. Não queria que as pessoas tivessem escolhido por ele.</p>
<p>Se Kyungsoo estava metaforicamente dentro do armário, ele era o único que tinha o direito de abrir as portas.</p>
<p>Olhou para a tela do celular, sentindo uma pontada de vergonha ao se ver naquele estado, erguendo a garrafa como um idiota.</p>
<p>
  <em>Minseok, eu sou gay.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eu sei.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Não, sério. Eu sou, tipo, </em>muito<em> gay.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Sei disso, Soo. Desde a sexta série.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nãaaaaao.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Siiiiiiiiiiim.</em>
</p>
<p>Durante seus minutos gloriosos de bêbado-metido-a-cantor-de-karaokê, ele não tivera tempo — e nem disposição, diga-se de passagem — para reparar em todos os nomes e desenhos pichados dentro da cabine aberta. Atrás dele, contrastando com a parede escura, havia um pênis torto que provavelmente havia sido desenhado por algum garoto com síndrome de primário, o que só contribuiu para deixar aquela cena mil vezes pior.</p>
<p>Melhor nem comentar sobre a frase que dizia <em>Brilhe como uma vadia </em>escrita à corretivo na porta de madeira. Aquilo tudo estava em um nível inteiramente novo de constrangimento.</p>
<p>— Droga — ele amaldiçoou. — Droga, droga, droga.</p>
<p>Minseok respirou fundo.</p>
<p>— Eu sei. Isso é uma merda, cara.</p>
<p>— Você sabe quem foi?</p>
<p>O amigo balançou a cabeça, negando.</p>
<p>— Não, mas soube que ele ganhou uma punição. A diretora e os coordenadores ainda estão com a minha câmera para avaliar o vídeo e tomar as devidas providências.</p>
<p>O alarme tocou, anunciando o início das aulas. Naquele momento, ele pensou em fugir. Calculou quais eram as suas chances de driblar os supervisores da entrada, pular o muro e não voltar até chegar o fim do ano letivo. Ou até que o mundo acabasse de verdade, como prometeram em 2012. Até que ninguém mais se lembrasse de quem era Do Kyungsoo, ou até que ele reencarnasse em um corpo completamente diferente.</p>
<p>Era um bom plano.</p>
<p>Um plano que, infelizmente, não tinha chance alguma de sucesso.</p>
<p>Assim, o garoto teve que encarar o resto das aulas de cabeça erguida. Ou quase isso.</p>
<p>Sua missão era sobreviver até a hora do intervalo, e ele se saiu muito bem em ignorar os cochichos e risadinhas quando se sentou na primeira fileira da classe durante as aulas de matemática. Também não deu a mínima quando Siwon, um garoto troncudo que fazia parte do clube dos cristãos, decidiu mudar de carteira e se sentar do outro lado da sala, deixando a Bíblia em cima da mesa como se ela pudesse, de alguma forma, afastar dele todos os males. Como se Kyungsoo fosse o mais novo queridinho do tinhoso.</p>
<p>Permanecer vivo e mentalmente estável até a hora do recreio foi uma tarefa fácil. É claro, tirando o fato de que um calouro fizera questão de se manter a pelo menos quatro mictórios de distância de Kyungsoo no banheiro masculino, não foi lá grande coisa. Porque, ao que tudo indicava, além de agora ter um lugarzinho reservado nos braços do belzebu, ele também ganhara o poder de desintegrar a jiromba dos colegas com seus olhos de raios laser.</p>
<p>Após as aulas, enquanto ele revisava uma partitura no Clube de Música, os dedos deslizando gentilmente pela trompa dourada, ele escutou alguém sussurrar um "Ei, High School Musical", mas achou que era mais sensato fingir demência e ignorar o comentário.</p>
<p>— Temos um novo aluno — o professor anunciou, pouco antes do início da aula. Kyungsoo não deu ouvidos, focando sua atenção no instrumento de sopro. — O rebeldezinho aqui caçoou de um dos nossos estudantes e quase foi suspenso, mas eu e a diretora Kang achamos que seria uma boa ideia se ele trocasse a suspensão por alguns meses de participação no Clube de Música.</p>
<p>Uma das alunas sufocou um grito de alegria, eufórica. Alguns alunos deixaram escapar um "Uau" baixinho, e outros até soltaram uma sequência de vaias quase inaudíveis. Kyungsoo congelou no lugar, incapaz de erguer o rosto. Ele não queria encarar o idiota que espalhara o seu segredo para toda a escola, mas todos pareciam surpresos por algum motivo. E aquilo foi algo que Kyungsoo simplesmente não conseguiu ignorar.</p>
<p>— É bastante óbvio que ele está aqui contra a própria vontade, mas gostaria que vocês o ensinassem alguma coisa. Acho que ele tem muito a aprender com todos vocês.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo sentiu seu estômago revirar.</p>
<p>Quando desviou sua atenção da trompa em suas mãos e olhou para cima, reconheceu de imediato o garoto parado ao lado do professor. Ele era alto, com uma pele dourada invejável e postura de mocinho descolado de Hollywood. Suas mãos estavam enterradas nos bolsos daquele casaco bonito do time de futebol, e havia fones de ouvido abandonados em volta do seu pescoço.</p>
<p>O cara mais popular da escola.</p>
<p>E, agora, o seu novo pesadelo em tempo integral.</p>
<p>
  <em>Kim Jongin.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. O adversário</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>De todas as coisas do mundo, Jongin não achou que precisaria lidar com absorventes logo pela manhã.</p>
<p>Quando a primeira mensagem chegou, sorrateira e ao mesmo tempo desesperada, surgindo ainda meio tímida na barra de notificações do seu celular, ele apenas conseguiu ler a primeira frase.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Joy (sem o Division):</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Houston, temos um problema!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado. Porque, para ser sincero, Jongin raramente sabia dizer quando a amiga estava falando sério ou apenas sendo bem-humorada. Essa era apenas uma das peculiaridades de ser o melhor amigo de infância de Park Sooyoung.</p>
<p>O astro do time de futebol desviou a atenção do aparelho durante alguns segundos, vendo seus dois amigos roubarem algumas batatas fritas da sua porção extra-grande na maior cara de pau.</p>
<p>— Ela tem olhos lindos. E pernas lindas também — Sehun comentou, suspirando alto assim que uma das líderes de torcida, Bae Joohyun, passou perto da mesa deles no refeitório. Era até esquisito ver um valentão daquele tamanho apoiar o rosto na palma da mão enquanto falava sobre essas bobagens românticas. — E quando ela está ensaiando a coreografia das líderes de torcida lá no campo, às vezes eu consigo ver a calcinha dela.</p>
<p>Certo. Talvez nem tão românticas assim.</p>
<p>— Uau — Yifan disparou, irônico. — Isso foi profundo, cara.</p>
<p>— Cale a boca.</p>
<p>O chinês roubou outra batata da tigela de Jongin, colocando-a no canto da boca como se fosse um cigarro e se curvando sobre a mesa, só para ter o prazer de provocar o amigo.</p>
<p>— Não, sério. Foi bem legal da sua parte reparar na calcinha dela. Conta aí pra gente. Era de que cor? Fio dental, calcinha de avó ou meio-termo?</p>
<p>O punho de Sehun acertou a mesa. O impacto foi tão forte que fez a porção de batatas fritas levitar apenas por alguns milésimos de segundos.</p>
<p>— Seu filho da mãe — ele rebateu, praticamente grunhindo entredentes. — Mantenha você e esses seus olhos imundos longe da calcinha dela, ou eu juro por Deus que vou...</p>
<p>E, assim, o quarterback soube imediatamente que deveria se retirar. Nada de bom acontecia quando os dois valentões decidiam se enfrentar nas horas vagas. Os dois eram como galos de briga, disputando por território de forma ridiculamente natural. Era quase uma espécie de <em>hobby</em>.</p>
<p>Sehun deixava sempre muito claro que qualquer um que ousasse mexer com Bae Joohyun estaria fadado ao fracasso e, principalmente, a levar uns sopapos bem dados no meio da fuça. E a coisa ficava ainda pior quando Byun Baekhyun entrava na jogada. Ele era o <em>linebacker</em> do time de futebol da escola vizinha, e também seu inimigo mortal desde a escola primária.</p>
<p>Os dois eram rivais lendários, mesmo que só se vissem de vez em quando, em alguma partida amistosa entre os colégios ou durante o campeonato nacional. Ambos eram apaixonados pela mesma garota há anos, o que já rendera incontáveis brigas e trapaças envolvendo laxantes, pó de mico e lubrificante. Eles não eram muito originais, infelizmente.</p>
<p>Jongin decidiu que era uma ótima ideia dar o fora dali o mais rápido possível. Enquanto se esgueirava pelos corredores, vez ou outra recebendo tapinhas nas costas e cumprimentos de pessoas que ele sequer conhecia, seu celular voltou a vibrar no bolso das calças do uniforme.</p>
<p>Era Sooyoung.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Joy (sem o Division):</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kim Jongin</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eu o convoco</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Agora!!!!!!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>É sério, garoto. Preciso da sua ajuda</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Jongin:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>O que houve??????</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Joy (sem o Division):</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Estou presa em um dos banheiros do vestiário feminino porque alguém roubou o meu uniforme</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Preciso de roupas extras</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>E absorventes (nem ouse perguntar)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>VEM LOGO, POR FAVOR</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Com uma missão em mente, o garoto precisou despistar os olhares curiosos e ir até o armário dela, porque ele já sabia a senha de cor e salteado. Depois de pegar roupas extras, entrou escondido na enfermaria, onde havia uma gaveta secreta destinada a urgências femininas. Ele encarou aquele estoque sem fim de pacotes coloridos, tentando se situar.</p>
<p>Cobertura seca. Cobertura suave.</p>
<p>Noturno. Diurno.</p>
<p>Com abas. Sem abas.</p>
<p>Com cheirinho de flores do campo. Sem cheirinho de nada.</p>
<p>Ele respirou fundo, apanhou o pacote de absorvente com abas e sorriu, orgulhoso, certo de que havia feito a escolha certa. Para Jongin, essa era a única vantagem em ter convivido durante anos com duas irmãs mais velhas.</p>
<p>Dentro do vestiário, algumas garotas ainda se trocavam, jogando conversa fora e desfilando em frente aos armários só de sutiã e calcinha. Quando entrou, o lugar irrompeu em gritos, xingamentos e dezenas de olhares zangados enquanto atravessava o espaço até os banheiros.</p>
<p>Jongin se permitiu sorrir quando viu todas aquelas meninas do time de vôlei cobrirem os corpos seminus com toalhas e correrem de volta para a área destinada aos chuveiros. E ainda teve a audácia de dar uma piscadinha para aquelas que permaneciam estáticas, ainda paradas no mesmo lugar, encarando-o como se ele fosse uma aparição divina.</p>
<p>— Isso é tão típico de você, Jongin — disse a voz de Sooyoung, soando ligeiramente abafada dentro de uma das cabines. — Fazendo disso tudo um grande evento.</p>
<p>Ele parou ao lado do único banheiro que estava ocupado, apoiando as costas na parede e cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.</p>
<p>— Esse deve ser um dos meus talentos — ele se gabou, dando de ombros.</p>
<p>— Ok, garanhão. Você trouxe o que eu pedi? — ela perguntou, e não esperou que ele respondesse. Sooyoung esticou uma das mãos, de modo que ela aparecesse por baixo da porta, os dedos se movendo como se ela tentasse apanhar algo no ar. — Passa por aqui.</p>
<p>Jongin teve que segurar o riso enquanto fazia uma expressão travessa que, infelizmente, a amiga não podia ver. Ele balançou a cabeça e murmurou um <em>hã-hã. </em>Na linguagem de melhores-piores-amigos-desde-o-jardim-de-infância, ambos sabiam que aquilo costumava significar<em> até parece que eu vou deixar você escapar dessa assim tão fácil.</em></p>
<p>— Só se você disser que eu sou o melhor amigo do mundo.</p>
<p>— Ah, caramba. Você está tão carente de atenção assim? — ela provocou, estalando a língua em descrença. — Pobrezinho.</p>
<p>Jongin não se deu por vencido.</p>
<p>— Vai, admite que eu sou o melhor. Só diga de uma vez.</p>
<p>— Ou — ela sugeriu, tendenciosa — você pode simplesmente me dar os malditos absorventes e deixar essa passar.</p>
<p>— Não quero te desanimar, Joy, mas você não está exatamente em condições de barganhar. — Ele estufou o peito, orgulhoso de seu argumento. Era difícil, para não dizer impossível, ganhar uma discussão com Park Sooyoung. Mesmo quando estava certo, Jongin estava errado. Era apenas a lei natural das coisas. — Não vai doer, eu juro. Basta um <em>"Meu Deus, Jongin! Você é o melhor amigo desse mundo todinho"</em> e eu passo o pacote de absorventes por baixo da porta.</p>
<p>Ela soltou um resmungo, e Jongin quase pôde imaginá-la revirando os olhos.</p>
<p>— Isso supostamente deveria ser eu falando?</p>
<p>— Park Sooyoung... — ele murmurou e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, num tom típico de um pai prestes a dar sermão na filha. Era uma pena que ela não pudesse vê-lo.</p>
<p>Alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram até que ele ouvisse o vaso sanitário soltar um estalo, e depois pôde escutá-la suspirando alto.</p>
<p>— Certo, certo. — Ela bufou, dando-se por vencida. — Você é o melhor amigo do mundo.</p>
<p>— Do mundo todinho — ele corrigiu.</p>
<p>— Eu juro por Deus, Jongin... Se você não me passar essa porcaria agora mesmo, eu arranco as suas bolas e uso para decorar a árvore de Natal durante a ceia no final do ano.</p>
<p>Ele deixou uma risada escapar, finalmente cedendo. Jongin dobrou os joelhos e se inclinou para lançar o pacote pelo espaço estreito abaixo da porta da cabine.</p>
<p>— Uau. Seria uma cena e tanto. Aposto que seus pais iriam adorar.</p>
<p>Ela riu.</p>
<p>— Iriam mesmo.</p>
<p>Jongin esperou do lado de fora, percorrendo o caminho inverso até a saída do vestiário, onde algumas meninas espiavam, curiosas, tentando entender que relação o <em>quarterback</em> do time de futebol tinha com Park Sooyoung, a garota excluída do segundo ano.</p>
<p>Joy — apelido que o próprio Jongin lhe dera no ensino fundamental, já que a garota era uma grande fã de Joy Division — saiu do banheiro com os cabelos escuros bagunçados, as pontas escorregando na altura dos ombros. Os olhos pareciam avermelhados, como se ela tivesse chorado bastante.</p>
<p>Jongin quis se bater por não ter notado.</p>
<p>Ela parou ao lado dele no corredor, encostando-se à parede como se quisesse se fundir ao concreto. A garota tinha dificuldade em fazer amizades, principalmente depois que abandonara o grupo popular das líderes de torcida para se tornar pivô do time de vôlei.</p>
<p>— Você pretende me contar o que houve? — ele perguntou, enfiando as mãos em sua jaqueta vermelha do time de futebol.</p>
<p>— Depois — ela prometeu.</p>
<p>Ele a ignorou.</p>
<p>— As meninas estão sendo más com você? — Ele se virou, preocupado. — Foram elas que pegaram as suas roupas?</p>
<p>Sooyoung ergueu o casaco de moletom duas vezes maior do que seu tamanho até o rosto e fungou, desanimada.</p>
<p>— Depois, eu juro — ela repetiu. — Agora preciso ir para a aula. As pessoas estão olhando.</p>
<p>Ela sequer acenou quando abaixou a cabeça, puxou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha e se pôs a caminhar, os tênis provocando um ruído agudo contra o piso.</p>
<p>Jongin não teve escolha. Tudo que pôde fazer foi observar enquanto a melhor amiga se misturava aos outros alunos no corredor, desaparecendo de vista.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>✮ ✮ ✮</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>O quarto de Minseok tinha pôsteres de filmes do Star Wars, pilhas de CD's com seus vídeos gravados, um quadro com uma referência a alguma banda indie que ninguém nunca ouviu falar e uma coleção de gatinhos de pelúcia que ele comprara em algum site japonês desconhecido. Era um choque de cultura.</p>
<p>— Então... como ele é? — perguntou.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo tirou os olhos de <em>O Apanhador no Campo de Centeio</em> e olhou para cima, vendo Minseok deitado de bruços na cama, as pernas balançando de modo infantil.</p>
<p>— Ele quem?</p>
<p>— Kim Jongin — o garoto respondeu, como se fosse óbvio. — O atleta bonitão. O novo aluno do Clube de Música. Seu novo inimigo nas horas vagas. Como ele é?</p>
<p>Kyungsoo franziu a testa ao ouvir a palavra <em>inimigo</em>.</p>
<p>— Não é grande coisa. — Ele deu de ombros, indiferente. — Tudo que ele faz é se sentar na fileira da parede, colocar os fones de ouvido e fingir que o resto do mundo não existe até o final da aula. Ele ainda nem chegou a encostar em um instrumento. Duvido até que tenha respirado perto de um.</p>
<p>Minseok riu, enfiando o rosto no edredom de astronauta para abafar a risada. Depois, ele voltou a olhar para o outro, a expressão voltando a ficar séria.</p>
<p>— E você está bem? Quero dizer, com esse lance do vídeo e tudo mais? — ele questionou, apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo apenas suspirou, virando uma página do livro. Minseok preferiu não mencionar que, no fundo, sabia que ele não estava lendo de verdade. O amigo já estava há meia hora na mesma página.</p>
<p>— Eu sinto como se tivesse uma doença contagiosa — ele confessou, e, pela primeira vez na vida, Minseok viu seus olhos lacrimejarem. — Algumas pessoas me olham como se quisessem me colocar em quarentena, e outras me olham como se tivessem pena de mim. Acho que elas pensam que meu pedacinho de terra nos quintos dos infernos foi oficialmente reservado. Francamente, eu não sei o que é pior.</p>
<p>— Sei que parece difícil agora, mas você sabe como adolescentes são. O assunto vai morrer rapidinho daqui a alguns dias, e ninguém vai se lembrar de quem é Do Kyungsoo.</p>
<p>— Espero que sim. Estou cansado de ter toda essa atenção — resmungou, jogando a cabeça para trás e colocando o livro sobre o próprio rosto, tentando se esconder sob as páginas amareladas. — Quero ser invisível outra vez.</p>
<p>— Me desculpe — Minseok sussurrou. — Aquela foi uma péssima ideia.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça. O livro por pouco não escorregou.</p>
<p>— A culpa não foi sua.</p>
<p>Minseok não soube como responder àquilo. Ele sabia que não era bom com as palavras, e isso só piorava quando era preciso consolar alguém. O garoto se sentia inútil e, principalmente, um péssimo amigo.</p>
<p>Mais tarde, quando Kyungsoo voltou para casa e o deixou sozinho, o rapaz ainda se sentia vazio e culpado. Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, com a nuca apoiada em uma das mãos e o celular na outra. Ele vasculhou o menu principal do aparelho à procura do seu aplicativo preferido, <em>Hornet</em>. Era uma plataforma online para buscar pessoas próximas à sua região e marcar um encontro romântico. Uma rede social cem por cento gay.</p>
<p>Para o seu azar, o único motivo para manter o aplicativo baixado no celular era um garoto da sua idade com quem adorava conversar nas horas vagas. Mas, infelizmente, mesmo depois de seis meses jogando conversa fora com um total estranho, Minseok ainda não o conhecia pessoalmente. Sequer tinha uma foto do sujeito.</p>
<p>Ele abriu o chat, ansioso. Um sorriso bobo imediatamente começou a se desenhar em seus lábios.</p>
<p>
  <em>Camaleão_81 está online.</em>
</p>
<p>Sem nem mesmo pensar duas vezes, digitou uma mensagem mais longa do que o normal, desabafando sobre o melhor amigo e como se sentia sobre isso. Respirou fundo e deixou que o polegar pairasse por alguns segundos antes de pressionar a tecla <em>enter </em>no seu teclado.</p>
<p>Ele ajeitou as costas sobre o travesseiro, sentindo o coração acelerar.</p>
<p>E depois enviou.</p>
<p>Os minutos pareciam se arrastar como horas até que o garoto finalmente respondesse.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Camaleão_81:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Querido Gato de Botas,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Você não é um péssimo amigo. Na verdade, acho que se um dia listassem os melhores amigos do mundo, como fazem com os bilionários na Forbes, você com certeza estaria no topo. Em segundo lugar, porque você é humilde demais para estar no primeiro, e também porque, francamente, acho que o Wilson merece a primeira posição. Wilson. Pois é. Aquela bola de vôlei que se torna a melhor companhia de Tom Hanks em O Náufrago. Desculpa, cara. Você sabe que simplesmente não dá pra competir com aquilo. Mas, de verdade, espero que você me perdoe por ser um péssimo conselheiro. E não se preocupe, porque você é uma pessoa incrível, mesmo que não perceba...</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Bom, talvez por isso você seja o meu melhor amigo</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Gato de Botas:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Caro Garoto-camaleão,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Como sempre, sua mensagem me deixou muito mais aliviado e feliz. De verdade!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Acho que vou até comprar uma bola de vôlei</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Mas preciso confessar que, se você pretende se tornar o meu melhor amigo, saiba que tenho regras muito rigorosas quanto a isso</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Não sei se consigo aguentar essa sua mania de enviar mensagens no chat como se fossem cartas, então me sinto na obrigação de alertá-lo</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Existe uma tecla mágica no teclado do seu celular chamada "Enviar"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ou enter</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Não sei exatamente como as pessoas chamam agora. É uma seta</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>O que importa é que, graças a ela, você não precisa enviar todas as frases numa mesma mensagem</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Sinceramente,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Gato de Botas</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Camaleão_81:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Assim</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Está</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Melhor</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eu</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Acho</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Que</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Agora</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Aprendi</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Gato de Botas:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Você é ridículo</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>O que importa é que você não precisa se preocupar em ser formal, entende?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Não estamos em um capítulo de Simon vs A Agenda Homo Sapiens</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Embora eu ache que a gente até se pareça com Simon e Blue</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Camaleão_81:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Talvez eu queira que você seja o Simon do meu Blue...</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Minseok prendeu a respiração em seus pulmões e jogou a cabeça para trás, afundando-a no travesseiro. Ele não fazia ideia de que uma simples frase poderia fazer a sua noite mil vezes melhor. Mas podia. E como podia! O garoto quase sentiu que podia flutuar. Com o coração disparado e um sorriso insistente querendo tomar forma em seus lábios, ele digitou mais uma única frase.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Gato de Botas:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Talvez você já seja o meu</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>✮ ✮ ✮</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sehun nunca mediu esforços para ir atrás de um rabo de saia.</p>
<p>Mais do que isso, seu interesse era em uma saia específica. Vermelha, com pregas e duas linhas brancas na parte de baixo. Quanto mais curta, melhor, e se estivesse no corpo de Bae Joohyun, aquela era a sua própria definição de paraíso.</p>
<p>Durante o intervalo de uma partida, não havia nada melhor do que garotas bonitas desfilando com umbigo, coxas e muita pele à mostra. Ele adorava aquela coisa toda de coreografia com piruetas, reboladinhas e pompons balançando para todo lado. E calcinhas. Fio dental, tanga de vovó, floridas, sexys, de renda e até do tipo cueca. Calcinhas até dizer chega. Aquele era o lugar perfeito para agitar os hormônios de um heterossexual de carteirinha.</p>
<p>Quando passou por aquele grupo de garotas uniformizadas, Sehun ajeitou o capacete sobre o braço direito e sorriu para a capitã, todo galante, mas ela apenas retribuiu revirando os olhos, a expressão ainda impassível.</p>
<p>— Você tá linda hoje, Frozen — ele elogiou, antes de seguir a passos pesados até um dos bancos.</p>
<p>Depois de anos de um amor não correspondido, Sehun estava acostumado a levar um gelo daqueles. E Joohyun, exageros à parte, era o próprio iceberg do Titanic.</p>
<p>A bem da verdade, o <em>wide-receiver</em> não se abalava com muita coisa. Para tirá-lo do sério era preciso muito mais do que xingar a mãe de banguela e falar mal dos seus passes mal recebidos após uma partida de futebol. O segredinho para fazer Sehun perder as estribeiras e sair no soco com alguém tinha nome, sobrenome e usava o número 4 nas costas do uniforme.</p>
<p>— Parece que nos encontramos mais cedo esse ano, Oh Sehun — disse uma voz familiar, pouco antes que o rapaz sentisse seus ombros serem atingidos por um corpo menor do que o seu, o impacto do <em>shoulder pad</em> deixando seu braço esquerdo dolorido.</p>
<p>Se a figura do mal tivesse forma de gente, provavelmente seria Byun Baekhyun.</p>
<p>— Já estava com saudades de mim, tampinha? — Sehun provocou, curvando a coluna apenas para se gabar dos seus centímetros a mais. — Não precisa se preocupar. Você vai ver esse meu rostinho bonito até o final da temporada, porque nós definitivamente vamos vencer.</p>
<p>O outro garoto deu de ombros.</p>
<p>— Você disse a mesma coisa ano passado, e mesmo assim a nossa escola venceu o campeonato.</p>
<p>— Não venha com gracinha pra cima de mim, Byun — ele rebateu. E, no segundo seguinte, já estava agarrando o garoto pela camisa, puxando-o tão perto que podia sentir a respiração dele se misturar à sua. — Você sabe muito bem que só não ganhamos porque você colocou pó de mico nos nossos uniformes. Você joga sujo, Baekhyun. Aquele foi um golpe muito baixo.</p>
<p>Eles estavam perigosamente perto, as testas quase encostadas uma na outra, como uma daquelas cenas de filmes onde dois valentões decidem se confrontar. O <em>wide-receiver </em>ergueu a sobrancelha em modo de desafio, praticamente grunhindo todas aquelas sentenças. E, mesmo assim, o Byun ainda teve a cara de pau de sorrir, satisfeito.</p>
<p>— É tão fácil tirar você do sério, Oh Sehun.</p>
<p>— Cale essa boca.</p>
<p>— E eu nem precisei tocar no nome da Joohyun... — ele continuou, sentindo o aperto na gola da camiseta afrouxar. — Você continua levando um fora dela todos os dias? Não acha isso um pouco cansativo?</p>
<p>Sehun se afastou, mantendo um metro de distância segura, temendo que pudesse acertar a cara do arqui-inimigo a qualquer momento se ele falasse alguma besteira sobre a sua garota.</p>
<p>Baekhyun deu um sorrisinho.</p>
<p>— Vamos fazer assim — ele sugeriu, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. — Quem vencer o campeonato desse ano fica com a garota.</p>
<p>O rapaz demorou apenas um segundo para decidir, e depois deu dois tapinhas no peito do baixinho.</p>
<p>— Feito.</p>
<p>—<em> Feito</em> — ele repetiu. — Mesmo eu achando impossível que <em>ela</em> queira ficar com você.</p>
<p>— E você acha que ela escolheria <em>você</em>? Com essa sua altura de lenhador de Bonsai?</p>
<p>Baekhyun abriu a boca, pronto para rebater com milhares de apelidos nada politicamente corretos, mas foi interrompido quando o treinador do seu time soprou o apito, chamando todos os alunos do colégio Daewon para uma rápida reunião antes do próximo tempo.</p>
<p>As líderes de torcida se organizaram para realizar a coreografia, e os alunos que tocavam na banda da escola, praticamente invisíveis na primeira fileira da arquibancada, agora desciam os degraus até o campo. Mesmo que fosse apenas uma partida amistosa, aquela era uma ótima oportunidade para ensaiar durante os minutos vagos.</p>
<p>Até mesmo Gray Wolf, a mascote misteriosa do time Yongsan, caminhava animadamente em frente ao público, agitando os braços e acenando em sua enorme fantasia de lobo. Três anos haviam se passado desde que Kibum se formara no colégio e dissera adeus ao seu posto de mascote. Desde então, a identidade do aluno que o substituíra fora mantida em segredo absoluto. Ninguém sequer desconfiava de quem poderia estar escondido debaixo de todo aquele figurino.</p>
<p>Enquanto ambos os times se reuniam, os alunos na arquibancada já começavam a dar socos e tapas nos assentos ou sobre as próprias coxas, naquela tradição tão divertida de harmonizar a torcida ao ritmo arrebatador de <em>We Will Rock You</em>, do Queen. Sehun colocou o capacete na cabeça e se aproximou dos colegas de time assim que o coro de mãos, pés e vozes graves recomeçou.</p>
<p>— Não vamos deixar barato, rapazes. O colégio Yongsan precisa mostrar para que veio — o treinador dizia, repetindo o mesmo discurso encorajador que o <em>wide-receiver</em> já ouvira milhares de vezes. — Estamos com sete pontos de vantagem. Não podemos desistir agora, certo? Não importa se esse é um jogo amistoso ou uma final de campeonato, vocês tem a missão de entrar lá de cabeça erguida e sair como vencedores. Nós fizemos um bom treino nas últimas semanas, então apenas sigam o que andamos praticando e executem as estratégias que planejamos. Eu confio em vocês, garotos.</p>
<p>— Sim, treinador! — os jogadores bradaram em resposta, os braços apoiados nos ombros uns dos outros.</p>
<p>Depois, virando-se na direção de Jongin, que tinha traços de tinta preta nas bochechas e um sorriso entusiasmado aparecendo por trás das grades do capacete, deu-lhe mais algumas instruções. Por fim, despediu-se dos jogadores com tapinhas nas costas e um grito de guerra animado.</p>
<p>— Avancem pelo meio e pela lateral — o <em>quarterback</em> orientou, acolhendo o time inteiro numa roda calorosa e, como sempre, distribuindo aquele sorriso confiante que nunca abandonava seus lábios. — Quero que vocês analisem o campo antes de qualquer movimento, entenderam? Cada jogada importa. Hoje é nosso dia de ganhar!</p>
<p>Nos primeiros quinze minutos, o time de Daewon conseguiu avançar seis pontos à frente deles. Sehun sentiu o suor escorrer pela lateral do pescoço enquanto executava a rota planejada, cruzando o campo em alta velocidade e tentando se livrar da defensiva do time adversário. Quando olhou rapidamente para trás, na direção de Jongin, ele estava marcado demais para avançar. O <em>quarterback</em> lançou a bola antes de colidir com um cara maior do que ele, e o<em> wide-receiver </em>não precisou de muito esforço para recebê-la a poucas jardas da linha de fundo.</p>
<p>Os passes de Kim Jongin eram sempre perfeitos. Ele era um verdadeiro astro.</p>
<p>Sehun avançou a endzone antes que um dos bloqueadores o alcançasse, erguendo a bola como se fosse um troféu assim que a torcida explodiu em gritos, palmas e assobios.</p>
<p>
  <em>Touchdown!</em>
</p>
<p>Na jogada seguinte, o colégio Yongsan conquistou mais dois pontos com um Safety ao derrubar um garoto do time rival dentro da própria endzone. E, então, estavam finalmente em vantagem. No entanto, os garotos de Daewon também não estavam para brincadeira. Em vez de passarem a bola para o <em>quarterback</em> de seu time, eles a lançaram para o <em>placeholder</em>, que a segurou firme no chão até que um <em>kicker</em> pudesse fazer o seu trabalho. Ele a chutou com força, fazendo-a atravessar entre as traves em forma de "Y", situadas no fundo do campo. Três pontos.</p>
<p>Baekhyun estava com expressão de poucos amigos quando encarou Sehun no meio do campo, poucos segundos antes do fim do jogo. Seus cabelos estavam uma bagunça, grudando nas laterais do rosto e na testa, e seu uniforme agora estava imundo. O <em>wide-receiver</em> não estava muito diferente.</p>
<p>Embora odiasse o Byun com todas as forças, não podia negar que ele era um <em>inside linebacker</em> excepcional. Byun Baekhyun era simplesmente o cérebro da defesa.</p>
<p>Quando passou por ele, Sehun deu-lhe uma cabeçada com o capacete.</p>
<p>— Nada mal, tampinha. Mas nós ainda vamos vencer.</p>
<p>O garoto o segurou pelo antebraço por alguns segundos antes de permitir que ele se afastasse.</p>
<p>— É o que vamos ver, <em>wide-receiver</em>.</p>
<p>Faltando apenas alguns segundos para o fim do último quarto, Sehun recebeu a bola e passou-a para um dos corredores, um garoto do programa de intercâmbio chamado Zhang Yixing. O chinês correu com a bola pela lateral, como combinado anteriormente, desviando com muita agilidade dos bloqueadores. Jongin também corria para a posição planejada, aguardando o passe do <em>running back</em>.</p>
<p>A primeira tentativa deu errado, e a jogada terminou quando um dos rapazes do time adversário derrubou Yixing a caminho da endzone. Daewon também perdeu sua chance assim que Wu Yifan, com toda a sua altura assustadora, atrapalhou um dos passes da linha ofensiva inimiga e a bola caiu no chão.</p>
<p>Ainda restavam esmagadores sete segundos. A atmosfera dentro de campo era quase sufocante, a adrenalina correndo pelas veias de Sehun como se renovasse suas energias. O seu peito subiu e desceu, ofegante, o que só contribuiu para que um sorriso satisfeito surgisse no cantinho dos lábios. Eles ainda tinham uma última chance. Afinal, para o seu treinador, perder nunca era uma opção.</p>
<p>O <em>center</em> deu a saída de bola, posicionando-se junto ao <em>offensive guard </em>e<em> offensive tackle </em>para abrir espaço para as corridas. Jongin assumiu a posse da bola e, em vez de lançá-la para um dos <em>running backs</em>, decidiu correr com ela. O meio do campo estava surpreendentemente livre enquanto ele avançava, embora um bloqueador já estivesse vindo em sua direção, obrigando-o a lançá-la para Sehun, que o seguia quase lado a lado.</p>
<p>Os dois tomaram rumos diferentes. E aquela, de repente, já não era mais uma jogada planejada. Faltavam três segundos para o término da partida quando o peito de um jogador se chocou contra o seu, por pouco não o derrubando e eliminando qualquer chance que o colégio Yongsan tinha de sair vitorioso. Os tênis do garoto se arrastaram contra o gramado com tanta força que seus calcanhares afundaram na terra.</p>
<p>Ouviu a voz de Jongin atrás de si novamente, grunhindo em poucas palavras uma estratégia nada confiável. Mas já não havia tempo a perder. Sem pensar duas vezes, passou a bola entre as próprias pernas e fez um passe curto para o <em>quarterback</em>, que passou a correr com a bola como se sua vida dependesse disso. O amigo, no fim das contas, sempre dava tudo de si, não importava o que fosse.</p>
<p>Sehun foi brutalmente derrubado. O <em>wide-receiver</em> só teve tempo de olhar para cima e ver Jongin cruzando a endzone, abraçando a bola com um dos braços. O árbitro confirmou a pontuação, e logo toda a arquibancada estava de pé, desde as líderes de torcida e os alunos da banda, acomodados na primeira fileira, até os professores e visitantes que se sentavam nos degraus mais altos.</p>
<p>— E é um Touchdown, pessoal! — gritou a voz de Kim Junmyeon, o presidente do clube de rádio, vindo da cabine de locução. As palavras ecoavam pelo campo, sinalizando a vitória. — O colégio Yongsan vence!</p>
<p>Os alunos do clube de música desceram as escadas da arquibancada e começaram a tocar seus instrumentos. Kyungsoo ergueu sua trompa e outros alunos se uniram a ele com trompetes, trombones e tubas. Outros ostentavam tambores, chocalhos e triângulos. Os gritos do público agora desapareciam em meio a melodia cada vez mais alta. Até a mascote do time perambulava para lá e para cá, dando pulos de alegria e agitando os braços.</p>
<p>Sehun retirou o capacete e se apressou até estar lado a lado com o baixinho do time adversário, retribuindo o empurrão que recebera mais cedo. Assim que sentiu o impacto contra o ombro, Baekhyun olhou para ele. E o <em>wide-receiver</em> esperou ver tristeza ou decepção nos olhos do rival, mas não havia qualquer sinal de fraqueza naquelas órbitas castanhas e brilhantes. Ele parecia satisfeito o bastante para soltar uma risada abafada.</p>
<p>— Como se sente estando no time perdedor? — o mais alto provocou.</p>
<p>— Não estou no time perdedor, Oh Sehun — rebateu, sorrindo de modo divertido. — Não por muito tempo.</p>
<p>E enquanto observava o garoto se afastar, teve certeza de que havia algo por trás de cada uma daquelas palavras. Um significado oculto que o fez largar o capacete e quase perder a força nas pernas, deixando os braços penderem ao lado do corpo por longos minutos. O rapaz não poderia estar querendo dizer... Ou poderia?</p>
<p>O fato era que, sem dúvida, Baekhyun estava tramando alguma.</p>
<p>E Sehun não gostou nada disso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>✮ ✮ ✮</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A vida era muito mais fácil quando a única preocupação dos adolescentes era recriar fotos conceituais do Tumblr.</p>
<p>Levando em conta que as atuais prioridades dos jovens haviam mudado, Kyungsoo tinha certeza de que aquele último ano ainda podia ficar pior. E ele nunca odiou tanto estar certo. Porque, assim que entrou na sala do clube de música na segunda-feira, todos os olhares estavam voltados para ele.</p>
<p>Ser o centro das atenções definitivamente não estava nos seus planos, e Kyungsoo não tinha certeza de que poderia lidar com aquilo.</p>
<p>— O tema desse ano é... <em>A Revanche.</em></p>
<p>O professor já estava desenhando no quadro um esboço do arranjo de <em>Redemption</em>, a música-tema de Rocky II, porque o cara era um grande fã de Sylvester Stallone. No ano anterior, quando uma <em>fake news</em> divulgando a morte do ator por câncer de próstata bombou na internet, o Sr. Kwon praticamente obrigou os alunos do clube a se vestirem de preto para praticar um luto coletivo. <em>Por duas semanas.</em></p>
<p>Ele suspirou e apoiou os braços sobre a mochila em cima da mesa, esperando que um milagre interrompesse aquele discurso acadêmico <em>incrível </em>sobre o papel de Stallone em um filme pornográfico intitulado <em>The Party at Kitty and Stud's</em>.</p>
<p>Mas o seu milagre, infelizmente, veio disfarçado de pesadelo, caminhando com as mãos nos bolsos da calça e com uma mochila pendendo em um dos ombros. Kim Jongin fez o professor se calar, assim como todo aquele burburinho no fundo da sala. Por longos e silenciosos segundos, toda a turma observou atentamente os movimentos do garoto como se ele fosse uma celebridade.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ridículo.</em>
</p>
<p>Ao redor de Kyungsoo, a maioria das cadeiras estava vazia, e foi exatamente ao seu lado que o sujeitinho resolveu se sentar. O atleta deixou a mochila se chocar contra a mesa com um baque, como se toda a atenção sobre ele até agora não fosse suficiente.</p>
<p>Seus ombros pareciam largos e fortes, mesmo sem o<em> shoulder pad </em>— o equipamento de proteção usado durante os jogos de futebol para amenizar o impacto nos ombros e no peito. E as mangas da camiseta estavam arregaçadas, revelando os músculos dos braços.</p>
<p>— Kim Jongin — o professor chamou, apontando em sua direção com o giz branco do quadro. — As mangas do uniforme, por favor.</p>
<p>O garoto o observou, parecendo considerar. Ele ficou alguns segundos estático, como se não levasse nada daquilo a sério. Por um momento, Kyungsoo achou que a sua teoria de que atletas tinham alguns neurônios a menos acabava de ser comprovada, embora, é claro, estivesse óbvio que o <em>quarterback</em> só queria se fazer de difícil.</p>
<p>Por fim, para dar um xeque-mate àquela distração nada agradável dos bíceps bronzeados, o rapaz deu de ombros e finalmente tratou de puxar as mangas da camisa para baixo. O tecido amarrotado cedeu ao redor dos seus braços, e ele afundou na cadeira, esticando as pernas.</p>
<p><em>Idiota</em>, Kyungsoo pensou.</p>
<p>O garoto mal se dera conta de que estava balançando levemente a cabeça, demonstrando o quanto desprezava tudo aquilo. Ele só não esperava que Jongin notasse.</p>
<p>O Kim encarou o quadro por alguns segundos, franzindo a testa, e depois se virou na sua direção.</p>
<p>— Você deve ser o Kyungsoo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Merda.</em>
</p>
<p>Se seus óculos realmente o deixavam parecendo uma versão menos atraente do Harry Potter, como costumava dizer Minseok, o baixinho achou muito justo que ele pudesse se esconder sob a capa da invisibilidade também. Porque aquele era, definitivamente, o momento perfeito para desaparecer.</p>
<p>Ele encarou o outro garoto inclinado em sua direção, os cotovelos agora apoiados contra as coxas.</p>
<p>— Muita bondade sua notar — Kyungsoo soltou, porque não queria parecer estúpido se demorasse demais para responder. <em>Afinal</em>, ele acrescentou mentalmente, <em>se você planejava expor minha sexualidade para a escola toda, o mínimo que deveria saber era o meu nome.</em></p>
<p>Ele deu de ombros.</p>
<p>— É... acho que sim. Meu nome é Jongin.</p>
<p>Dessa vez, foi Kyungsoo quem se virou para ele, as pernas acompanhando o movimento do corpo. Eles ficaram frente a frente, os joelhos quase se tocando.</p>
<p>— O que está tentando fazer, Kim Jongin? — ele perguntou, tentado a revirar os olhos, mas apenas se contentou em respirar fundo e ajeitar os óculos no rosto. — Você não é muito inteligente... Ou é? Depois do que você aprontou comigo, achei que fosse óbvio que não tenho a mínima vontade de olhar na sua cara.</p>
<p>— Ei, calminha aí, garoto da trompa — ele respondeu, na defensiva, seus lábios se estendendo em um sorriso divertido. — Eu não...</p>
<p>— <em>Calminha? </em>Você...</p>
<p>— Não gosto de ser o cara a dar as más notícias, mas... — Jongin apontou para o quadro, para as letras miúdas do Sr. Kwon escritas num cantinho em giz branco. Depois riu, afundando na cadeira. — Bom, se vamos trabalhar juntos de agora em diante, é melhor já ir se acostumando a olhar para a minha cara.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo limpou as lentes dos óculos na camisa e colocou-os de volta, como se aquilo fosse ajudá-lo a enxergar melhor. Ali, meio rabiscada pela caligrafia apressada do professor, estava a sua mais nova definição de <em>pesadelo. </em>Uma lista de duplas para auxiliar os alunos novos do clube com os instrumentos.</p>
<p>Um veterano e um calouro.</p>
<p>
  <em>Do Kyungsoo e Kim Jongin.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. O segredo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyungsoo nunca achou que um dia pudesse estar no centro dos holofotes.</p><p>Agora, no entanto, o garoto estava em todos os lugares: na tela dos celulares de todo o corpo docente, nas milhares de cópias da capa do jornal da escola espalhadas pelos murais e, principalmente, em todos aqueles cochichos sussurrados nos corredores como se fosse um segredo de estado. Ele era o grande assunto do colégio. E não de um jeito bom, infelizmente.</p><p>— Formigas, besouros e gafanhotos — Minseok grunhiu naquela manhã, a caminho do banheiro masculino. — Vou colocar todo o tipo de coisa nojenta na mochila de todos eles. Eu juro por Deus.</p><p>— Não esquenta com isso — Kyungsoo respondeu, dando de ombros.</p><p>Colado no espelho do banheiro, um dos infinitos cartazes com o rosto de Kyungsoo anunciava: "O garoto gay do Colégio Yongsan". Ele franziu a testa, reprovando a imagem que haviam escolhido para estampar a página inicial daquela matéria. Aquela cópia, porém, ainda contava com um bigode de mafioso desenhado à caneta permanente, dentes pintados de preto para dar-lhe janelinhas no lugar dos caninos e chifres esquisitos rabiscados de modo desleixado.</p><p>— Meu Deus... — ele soltou baixinho.</p><p>— Sinto muito, Kyungsoo.</p><p>Mas ele não deu ouvidos ao amigo. Deu um passo à frente, analisando melhor a obra de arte, e então soltou uma risada engasgada.</p><p>— Tá brincando? Eu fiquei ótimo com esse par de chifres! — ele disse, gesticulando na direção dos garranchos. — Por quê? — Ele virou-se para o amigo, fingindo estar indignado. — Você não acha que fico bem de bigode?</p><p>Minseok estreitou os olhos, desconfiado.</p><p>— Continuo querendo matar todos eles.</p><p>— Me parece uma boa ideia.</p><p>— Quer dizer... matar é um pouco demais, certo? — ele emendou, apressado, tentando repreender seu lado obscuro de um serial killer em potencial. O rapaz limpou a garganta, para em seguida afinar a voz. — <em>Minseok não queria matar ninguém. Minseok só queria machucar ou ferir gravemente.</em></p><p>Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça.</p><p>— Céus... Eu nunca deveria ter te emprestado meus livros de Harry Potter.</p><p>Ele se olhou no espelho, ajeitando a gravata do uniforme enquanto Minseok inspecionava cada um dos mictórios, avaliando qual deles tinha uma quantidade razoável e menos prejudicial à saúde de bactérias e germes. Provavelmente aquele que tivesse o mínimo de rastros de xixi.</p><p>— E, por favor, nunca mais fale sobre si mesmo na terceira pessoa outra vez — Kyungsoo acrescentou, assim que o amigo terminou sua grande empreitada, inclinando-se sobre a pia para lavar as mãos.</p><p>— Por quê?</p><p>— Porque tenho vontade de apertar as suas bochechas, e eu não sou exatamente o tipo de cara que aperta bochechas. Nem de criancinhas. E principalmente se você acabou de chegar perto de um dos mictórios do colégio. — Ele fez uma careta, voltando a encarar sua gravata torta no reflexo do espelho. A danada nunca ficava no lugar. — E não quero bancar a tia de vigésimo grau com você, porque isso seria vergonhoso, então só... não faça isso.</p><p>Minseok riu, espirrando água no melhor amigo.</p><p>— Quem diria. Do Kyungsoo tem um lado fofo.</p><p>— Eu espero que você apodreça no inferno.</p><p>— Um lado <em>diabolicamente </em>fofo.</p><p>A frase veio acompanhada de um beliscão em uma das bochechas, tão exagerada que fez a pele do rosto de Kyungsoo arder e os dentes aparecerem de fininho sob os lábios cheios. No fim das contas, o gesto não durou muito, porque o garoto parecia prestes a querer acabar com a raça de Minseok ali mesmo, sem deixar vestígios. Massageando a própria bochecha com uma das mãos, o baixinho avaliou seu reflexo no espelho uma última vez antes de saírem do banheiro.</p><p>Dessa vez, no entanto, havia uma figura a mais na imagem refletida à sua frente.</p><p>Não estavam mais sozinhos. E aquele rapaz vestido com a jaqueta do time de futebol, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e a franja dos cabelos castanhos caindo estrategicamente sobre a testa, definitivamente não era boa companhia.</p><p>— Ei, garoto da trompa — o rapaz cumprimentou, parando ao lado dele e apoiando o corpo na pia.</p><p>Minseok olhou para os lados, só para se certificar de que Kim Jongin, o garoto mais popular da escola, estava realmente falando com eles.</p><p>E estava. <em>Uau.</em></p><p>— O que você quer? — Kyungsoo rebateu.</p><p>Jongin deu de ombros, desinteressado, e seu olhar sem querer parou naquele cartaz grudado no espelho. Infelizmente. Porque demorou cerca de alguns segundos até que os lábios comprimidos em confusão se transformassem em um sorriso arteiro, e apenas alguns segundos mais até que seus olhos pousassem em seu rosto.</p><p>— Você fica bem de bigode, garoto da trompa.</p><p>— Corta essa, <em>quarterback</em> — ele resmungou, balançando a cabeça em descrença. — O que você tá querendo? Você já é bem grandinho pra saber usar o mictório sem que alguém precise abrir o zíper das calças pra você, então chega de papo furado e vá direto ao assunto. Se não é isso que você quer de mim, então o que é?</p><p>Ele o ignorou, apontando para os rabiscos.</p><p>— Qual é o problema dessa gente, afinal? Esse estilo de <em>O Poderoso Chefão</em> nem está mais na moda. Se quer saber, acho que você ficaria melhor com um bigode mexicano. Ou algo mais tradicional, tipo Charles Chaplin. Mas sabe o que seria realmente genial? Um daqueles bigodes de morsa.</p><p>Minseok finalmente parecia ter saído de seu estado inerte e encontrado as palavras.</p><p>— Um bigode de morsa seria incrível!</p><p>Kyungsoo deu-lhe um tapinha na parte de trás da cabeça. O amigo era facilmente influenciável.</p><p>— Não entra na dele, cabeção. — E depois virou-se para Jongin, cruzando os braços. — Escuta, atleta, eu...</p><p>Mas o rapaz mais alto sequer permitiu que ele terminasse a frase quando lhe estendeu uma das mãos.</p><p>— Me dê seu celular.</p><p>— O quê?</p><p>— Seu celular, baixinho.</p><p>O garoto piscou algumas vezes, aturdido. Mesmo tendo observado Jongin várias vezes em campo ou caminhando pelos corredores do colégio como se fosse bom demais para o mundo, ele jamais imaginou que o <em>quarterback</em> pudesse ser tão insuportável.</p><p>E folgado, para piorar.</p><p>Kyungsoo odiava pessoas folgadas.</p><p>Não tendo recebido nenhuma resposta, Kim Jongin apenas deu uma rápida espiada nas calças do rapaz à sua frente, quebrando grande parte da distância entre eles ao deslizar um dos braços para perto de sua cintura. Kyungsoo, por sua vez, respirou fundo e sentiu o corpo congelar, relaxando apenas quando sentiu os dedos dele alcançarem o aparelho guardado no bolso traseiro do seu uniforme.</p><p>— Ótimo, desbloqueado — ele disse simplesmente, movendo os dígitos de modo veloz pelo teclado do celular antes que o outro sequer pensasse em impedi-lo. Ou tentar sufocá-lo com uma chave de braço. Ou coisa pior. — Salvei meu número na sua lista de contatos, e também mandei um "oi" pelo KakaoTalk. Espero que não se importe.</p><p>— Na verdade, eu me importo.</p><p>Mais uma vez, Jongin não lhe deu atenção. Apenas sorriu e devolveu o celular, pressionando-o contra o peito de Kyungsoo.</p><p>— Sexta-feira, depois da aula. No clube de música.</p><p>
  <em>Só nos seus sonhos, quarterback.</em>
</p><p>Mas as palavras, infelizmente, não escaparam por entre seus lábios. Ele ficou paralisado e boquiaberto, ainda segurando o celular contra a camiseta do uniforme. Jongin deixou o banheiro masculino com os tênis All Star provocando um ruído agudo no piso. E tudo que Kyungsoo pôde fazer foi acompanhar até que a figura esguia desaparecesse na curva do corredor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>✮ ✮ ✮</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Naquela semana, Kyungsoo descobriu que as luzes dos holofotes não se apagavam tão rápido. Mas, às vezes, elas davam uma boa trégua.</p><p>Na quinta-feira, o garoto não recebeu nenhuma cantada engraçadinha nos corredores — e isso também significa que não conseguiu devolver nenhum gracejo de hétero babaca com seu famoso "Desculpa aí, cara, mas você não faz o meu tipo" —, nenhum convite para dar uma entrevista casual para o clube de rádio e nada de perguntas aleatórias das calouras obcecadas por ciências sobre como <em>sexo gay seguro </em>funciona. Nenhum aluno do clube dos cristãos o abordou naquela manhã para tentar fazer orações em voz alta pela sua pobre alma (que, ao que tudo indicava, já estava destinada a queimar no fogo do inferno) e também não invadiram seu armário para deixar uma bíblia grande feito um tijolo de presente. Alguma coisa estava muito, muito estranha.</p><p>Talvez Minseok tivesse razão. Os adolescentes perdiam o interesse com facilidade.</p><p>Apesar disso, durante o almoço, uma garota que fazia parte do clube do livro perguntou se ele poderia recomendar alguma obra de Oscar Wilde, e depois pareceu bastante confusa quando ele disse que ainda não havia lido nenhuma. Kyungsoo acabou indicando o filme <em>O Retrato de Dorian Gray</em> só para ver se a criatura se mandava de uma vez por todas.</p><p>O fato era que ele não era mais o grande assunto do colégio. Conforme caminhava pelo refeitório, um nome parecia se destacar no meio de todas aquelas conversas paralelas. Desde a mesa das líderes de torcida populares até os ouvintes sofredores de indie-rock, o nome Byun Baekhyun era destaque nas rodinhas de fofoca.</p><p>Wendy, uma das colunistas mais renomadas do jornal da escola, já estava zanzando de um lado a outro em busca de informações sobre o novo aluno, rabiscando em sua prancheta algumas anotações para o noticiário semanal.</p><p>Ela estava quase torturando Minseok com uma caneta esferográfica quando ele chegou.</p><p>— Byun Baekhyun! — ela exclamou, entusiasmada, quase de forma teatral. Apontou o objeto de ponta fina na direção de Kyungsoo assim que o viu se aproximar. — Mocinho ou vilão? Quais os segredos por trás da chegada do jogador mais famoso do nosso time rival, o Colégio Daewon? Ele vem em paz ou está planejando vingança? Ele pretende participar da seleção para o nosso time de futebol ou seguir um rumo diferente? Me conte o que sabe, amante do Zac Efron.</p><p>Son Seungwan, mais conhecida pelo seu pseudônimo de escritora Wendy, conhecia os podres e qualidades de todos os alunos do colégio. Ninguém podia soltar um pum inofensivo no vestiário sem que a garota soubesse.</p><p>Quando Lee Sungkyung e Nam Joohyuk anunciaram o namoro, ela já estava sabendo três semanas antes. Quando o professor de matemática estava planejando um teste surpresa, a notícia foi anunciada com três dias de antecedência, e de repente não era mais surpresa. Era provável que ela soubesse da orientação sexual de Kyungsoo antes mesmo que <em>ele </em>tivesse percebido.</p><p>Ela registrava as respostas com agilidade, tão eufórica e alucinada pelo seu trabalho quanto Rita Skeeter no quarto filme de Harry Potter, tentando descobrir fatos e fofocas sobre o Torneio Tribruxo para expor no Profeta Diário. Levando em conta a velocidade com que ela conseguia escrever, no entanto, era bastante óbvio que ela não precisava de uma <em>Pena de Repetição Rápida</em>.</p><p>— Ela quase enfiou a caneta na minha garganta — reclamou Minseok, tentando expulsá-la da mesa com golpes fracos da sua apostila de geometria.</p><p>Mas ela ignorou completamente todas as tentativas, voltando a se inclinar sobre a mesa, preparada para interrogar os dois até que encontrasse alguma coisa.</p><p>— Qualquer informação é válida — ela continuou, agora batendo a caneta de leve no queixo, como se quisesse pensar. — Antecedentes criminais? Ex-namoradas rancorosas? Forte odor corporal nas axilas, chulé ou bafo? Algum indício de doenças congênitas? Algum talento peculiar: arrotar o alfabeto, puxar um caminhão com as pálpebras, enfiar o punho inteiro na boca ou tocar dois instrumentos com o nariz ao mesmo tempo?</p><p>Kyungsoo piscou diversas vezes, ainda confuso depois de ser bombardeado por tantas perguntas.</p><p>— Bom... Ele parece odiar o <em>wide-receiver</em> do nosso time, Oh Sehun. Soube que eles gostam da mesma garota desde o fundamental. Uma vez, na final do campeonato estadual, esse tal de Baekhyun costurou o uniforme inteirinho dele, e Sehun ficou mais ou menos meia hora tentando tirar os pontos. Eles parecem Tom &amp; Jerry toda vez que se veem. Deve ser uma espécie de perseguição infantil, eu acho. E no último jogo eles pareciam prestes a sair no soco a qualquer momento.</p><p>Enquanto ele falava, a garota penteava os cabelos da própria franja e ajeitava os óculos arredondados. Eles não tinham lentes, então Kyungsoo supôs que eles serviam apenas para dar um ar de credibilidade. Quando ele terminou, ela balançou a cabeça freneticamente, fazendo o coque desarrumado ficar ainda mais desgrenhado.</p><p>— Ah, querido... Quem você acha que eu sou? — ela disse, como se lamentasse. Ou pior: como se tivesse <em>pena</em> dele. — Se eu não soubesse ao menos isso, nem deveria sonhar em me tornar repórter. Mas talvez... — De repente, ela voltou às suas anotações, escrevendo furiosamente. — Eu não queria seguir por esse caminho, mas talvez... Acho que isso pode funcionar. De qualquer maneira, meninos, muito obrigada pela ajuda!</p><p>Com um sorriso radiante, ela abraçou a prancheta e acenou para os dois garotos, antes de se afastar até a mesa mais próxima para arrancar novas informações.</p><p>— Ela é meio maluca — comentou Minseok, finalmente parecendo respirar em paz.</p><p>— Gosto dela — Kyungsoo admitiu. — Pelo menos ela não nos trata como se fôssemos fracassados. E também foi uma das únicas pessoas dessa escola que não me chamou de <em>garoto gay.</em></p><p>— Então você prefere o termo <em>garoto da trompa</em>?</p><p>— Não começa, Minseok.</p><p>O garoto de olhos felinos olhou para o seu lanche, mas não pareceu muito interessado nele.</p><p>— O que Kim Jongin tá querendo com você, afinal?</p><p>— Além de infernizar a minha vida? — Kyungsoo respondeu, apanhando sua marmita de <em>Bibimbap</em> e enfiando um punhado na boca. — Bom, o meu professor decidiu que seria uma boa ideia se os veteranos ajudassem os calouros a aprender a tocar os instrumentos, e eu não tive lá muita sorte ao ser escalado pra ser babá desse cara. E, como você já deve imaginar, ele é a <em>última</em> pessoa com quem eu gostaria de lidar agora.</p><p>— Pelo menos ele está pagando pelos seus pecados — Minseok soltou.</p><p>— Aposto que ele está planejando destruir a minha carreira consolidada como um garoto invisível e completamente desconhecido. — O garoto apoiou o rosto em uma das mãos, suspirando alto. — Ele deve estar formulando seus planos diabólicos nesse exato momento.</p><p>O amigo esticou o pescoço, tentando espiar a mesa dos populares a alguns metros dali.</p><p>— Na verdade, ele só está tomando suco de uva de caixinha.</p><p>Kyungsoo fez uma careta.</p><p>— Ugh. Ele é um monstro.</p><p>— Um monstro com bom gosto para sabores de suco de caixinha, mas, mesmo assim, um monstro — concordou ele. — E o que você pretende fazer agora?</p><p>— E o que você acha que eu deveria fazer? Além, é claro, de evitar estar no mesmo espaço físico que ele o máximo que eu conseguir.</p><p>— Você podia, sei lá, planejar uma coisa mais maquiavélica, sabe? — Ele apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, gesticulando de modo animado e, ao mesmo tempo, usando um falso tom de naturalidade. A mão direita afagava uma barba imaginária em seu queixo. — Uma vingança básica. Envenenar o suco de caixinha dele. Rasgar o uniforme de todo o time de futebol. Empurrar ele da escada. Escrever o nome dele no Death Note. Coisa de sempre.</p><p>— Até parece, Seok. Eu jamais faria nenhuma dessas coisas.</p><p>Minseok balançou a cabeça em negação.</p><p>— Você é bom demais pra esse mundo, Kyungsoo.</p><p>— Você voltou a maratonar aquele desenho animado esquisito de novo? Aquele com os ratos que têm tendências psicopatas? — ele respondeu, muito sério, encarando-o como se ele fosse um assassino em potencial. — Já disse que assistir <em>Pinky e o Cérebro </em>não faz bem pra você.</p><p>Minseok riu com as gengivas à mostra e roubou uma fatia do Bulgogi de uma das repartições da sua marmita caseira (que, a propósito, era extremamente organizada). Ele tentou rebater, mas a boca estava ocupada demais mastigando a carne, fazendo suas bochechas parecerem mais cheinhas.</p><p>Apenas alguns segundos depois, o celular de Kyungsoo vibrou no bolso da calça, e ele soube que a discussão sobre Pinky e o Cérebro ficaria para mais tarde. No visor do aparelho, uma mensagem de alguém chamado <em>Kim Jongin </em>piscava incessantemente na sua barra de notificações, parecendo transitar entre o limite do real e não-real.</p><p>Aquilo não parecia estar acontecendo de verdade. O garoto mais popular da escola, e também o cara que espalhou o seu vídeo para todo o colégio, estava invadindo sua vida sem sequer pedir licença.</p><p>Ele só precisou de alguns cliques aqui e ali para mudar o nome do contato para <em>quarterback idiota</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Quarterback Idiota:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Oi, garoto da trompa</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Espero que meu número ainda esteja salvo no seu celular</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Temos um lance amanhã. Não se esqueça</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Talvez escrever o nome dele no Death Note não fosse uma má ideia, afinal.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>✮ ✮ ✮</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jongin não imaginou que terminaria a noite com rodelas de pepino descansando sobre as pálpebras. Nem em um milhão de anos. Mas lá estava ele, deitado na cama da melhor amiga com um creme branco cobrindo todo o rosto enquanto <em>As Patricinhas de Beverly Hills </em>passava na TV.</p><p>E, como se não bastasse, precisava lidar com Sooyoung repetindo todas as falas do filme. Em apenas um diálogo, a garota conseguia ser Cher, Tai e Dionne ao mesmo tempo e ainda ter coordenação motora para lixar as unhas. A situação ficou ainda pior quando ela teve a ideia brilhante — e completamente assustadora — de fazer as unhas do pé de Jongin.</p><p>— É oficial — disparou ele alguns minutos mais tarde, agora mastigando uma das rodelas de pepino. — Você precisa de amigas.</p><p>— Se eu tivesse amigas, elas provavelmente não <em>comeriam </em>meus pepinos.</p><p>— Joy Division — Jongin chamou-a pelo apelido, porque sabia que ela odiava. — Você está ficando cada dia mais mal-criada. Devo me preocupar? Com quem você está aprendendo a ser tão sarcástica? Precisamos nos livrar dessas más influências.</p><p>Ela soltou uma risada debochada, diminuindo o volume da televisão com o controle remoto.</p><p>— Acho que ser melhor amiga do <em>quarterback</em> mais requisitado do colégio tem lá seus efeitos colaterais. Na verdade, desde que nos conhecemos no jardim de infância, eu estive rezando todas as noites para que a sua estupidez não fosse contagiosa, e olha só onde estamos agora...</p><p><em>No seu quarto, </em>ele sentiu vontade de dizer. <em>Assistindo a um filme adolescente clichê pela milésima vez enquanto você me faz de refém para testar seus cosméticos novos.</em></p><p>— Eu não sabia que <em>pintar as unhas do pé </em>vinha incluso no pacote de melhores amigos, mas você bem que deveria ter me avisado — ele se queixou, erguendo as pernas bem alto só para que pudesse apontar para os dedos. — Como é que eu vou explicar isso para os caras do time agora? Se eu soubesse que você planejava escolher o esmalte rosa, teria desfeito nossa amizade em todas as redes sociais.</p><p>— Jesus, Jongin! Não é rosa. É <em>estrela de luz</em>, e é quase transparente.</p><p>— Qual é — ele reclamou. — Nem você acredita nisso.</p><p>— Do mesmo jeito que você acredita que vai se safar de me contar como foi no clube de música — Sooyoung rebateu.</p><p>O garoto cruzou os braços e ajeitou sua posição na cama, de modo que ficasse com os pés apoiados na parede e a cabeça pendendo do colchão, sentindo o sangue se acumular em seu rosto. Jongin gostava de fazer isso sempre que precisava pensar.</p><p>— Eu já disse — ele murmurou, e sua voz desceu alguns tons até se transformar em um sussurro. Era um sinal mais do que óbvio de que algo estava acontecendo. Era como pendurar uma enorme placa luminosa no pescoço dizendo <em>Estou escondendo alguma coisa </em>e rezar para que Joy não percebesse. — É sem graça. Chato. Tedioso. Enfadonho. Maçante. De quantos sinônimos você precisa?</p><p>Mas, no fim das contas, Sooyoung percebeu.</p><p>— Você... conheceu alguém?</p><p>— Está preocupada em perder o seu posto para alguma garota que toque saxofone? — ele questionou logo de cara, não perdendo tempo quando se tratava de perturbar a amiga.</p><p>— Você sabe do que estou falando — ela disse, logo baixando a voz. — <em>Seu segredo</em>. Você sempre evita se aproximar demais das pessoas com medo que elas saibam, então vê se toma cuidado. Fazer amigos pode ser perigoso.</p><p>— Eu sei.</p><p>Ela imitou a posição de Jongin, movendo os pés com suas meias excêntricas e contemporâneas da coleção de obras de arte clássicas contra a parede. Joy fez o personagem da meia três-quartos de <em>O Grito </em>ganhar vida e se agitar (e talvez até dar umas reboladinhas) enquanto <em>Tenderness</em> tocava nos créditos finais.</p><p>— Seria tão ruim assim se as pessoas soubessem? — ela enfim perguntou.</p><p>— Acho que sim. — A resposta do rapaz foi quase um murmúrio. — E você? Quando vai me contar o que está acontecendo?</p><p>Em vez de uma resposta, tudo que Jongin recebeu em troca foi o silêncio perturbador. Os olhos dela estavam fixos na parede e os pés com as meias temáticas de Edvard Munch já não dançavam mais.</p><p>Ele resolveu devolver a pergunta.</p><p>— Seria tão ruim assim se as pessoas soubessem?</p><p>Sooyoung piscou algumas vezes, parecendo exausta, e a máscara já seca na sua pele se enrugou quando ela se esforçou para esboçar um sorriso.</p><p>— É, acho que sim.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>✮ ✮ ✮</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>O clube de música parecia ainda pior naquela sexta-feira. Talvez a culpa fosse dos gigantescos instrumentos de sopro espalhados nas laterais da sala, ou das bochechas infladas dos três garotos nerds tocando uma versão menos divertida de Despacito em seus oboés desafinados. Jongin também desconfiava que o desenho esquisito e torto no quadro, que se parecia bastante com Sylvester Stallone após três derrames e uma rinoplastia mal-sucedida, tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso.</p><p>O garoto nunca tinha acreditado naquele papo sem pé nem cabeça de inferno e coisa que o valha, mas aquela salinha escondida nos fundos do prédio se parecia muito com ele.</p><p>Jongin se esparramou na cadeira como quem se esparrama no pufe da sala de recepção do Tártaro, esperando a sentença do castigo eterno. Com as pernas abertas e bem esticadas, ele afrouxou a gravata do uniforme, ciente de que o Sr. Kwon o encarava, irritado, como se já não suportasse mais suas provocações.</p><p>Era uma questão de tempo até que o professor desistisse dele. Afinal, todos eles desistiam uma hora ou outra.</p><p>A Sra. Kang desistiu de tentar deter as escapadas furtivas de Sehun por cima do muro do pátio na décima tentativa.</p><p>A diretora desistiu de tentar educar o vocabulário repleto de palavrões de Yifan na quinta.</p><p>O Sr. Kwon, aparentemente, desistira de Jongin logo na segunda.</p><p>— Muito bem, pessoal! Vamos separar e distribuir os instrumentos — ele disse, muito mais preocupado em manter-se afastado do quadro para não sujar sua camiseta especial de <em>Exterminador do Futuro 4 </em>do que em chamar a atenção do garoto atrevido sobre as regras de vestuário. — Na próxima aula já vamos começar a ensaiar para a apresentação dos jogos dessa temporada, e depois podemos pensar no baile de primavera. Por enquanto, vamos só focar em tentar aprimorar a experiência de vocês na prática.</p><p>Enquanto os alunos se organizavam para dividir os instrumentos — e Jongin obviamente não estava incluso na jogada —, Kyungsoo pediu licença com uma reverência exagerada e entrou na sala usando um suéter azul-claro por cima do uniforme, a mochila pendurada nos dois ombros e seus óculos escorregando pela pontinha do nariz.</p><p>Como esperado, ele ignorou o atleta completamente antes de se juntar aos outros alunos do outro lado da sala. Jongin quase se sentiu na obrigação de lhe enviar uma mensagem bem mal-humorada pelo celular. <em>Quase</em>. Em vez disso, ele apenas lançou a própria mochila para um assento a duas carteiras de distância e se ergueu, pulando algumas fileiras até estar ao lado do baixinho.</p><p>— Você tem muita sorte — ele murmurou, piscando um dos olhos e se ajeitando na cadeira à sua esquerda. — Eu adoro pessoas que se fazem de difícil.</p><p>Kyungsoo nem sequer olhou em sua direção antes de responder.</p><p>— Eu não estou me fazendo de difícil.</p><p>Jongin não podia ver seu rosto claramente por causa dos óculos, mas ele tinha quase certeza de que o garoto estava revirando os olhos. Para ser sincero, ele não se importava. Quanto menos tivesse que lidar com Kyungsoo, melhor. O problema era que o <em>quarterback</em> <em>precisava</em> dele, e precisar de Do Kyungsoo, o motivo por ele estar cumprindo aquele castigo no clube de música, era como o Coringa precisar do Batman para salvá-lo de alguma enrascada que ele mesmo criou. Uma completa cilada.</p><p>Era o destino traçando uma virada perigosa e inesperada no seu jogo perfeito.</p><p>Todas as duplas ao seu redor já estavam agrupadas, alternando a vez de usarem os instrumentos. A ordem foi dividida da seguinte maneira: primeiro os de sopro, depois os de corda e, por último, os de percussão. Mas o rapaz ao seu lado, alheio a tudo isso, apenas segurava a trompa sobre seu colo, muito concentrado na tarefa de acomodar os dedos sobre as válvulas brilhantes e douradas. Ele parecia agir como se Jongin simplesmente não existisse.</p><p>E o atleta odiava e adorava isso ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>— Eu não sei se você sabe como essa coisa de <em>duplas</em> funciona — ele começou, e esticou uma das pernas até enganchá-la no pé da cadeira de Kyungsoo, arrastando-a para mais perto dele —, mas costuma ser uma atividade realizada por duas pessoas.</p><p>O baixinho fez uma careta com a aproximação inesperada, parecendo abominar a distância tão reduzida. Quando ele virou o corpo para olhá-lo, desistindo de continuar ignorando o moreno, uma de suas pernas acidentalmente ficou entre as dele.</p><p>— Certo, certo. Nós vamos fazer isso — ele concordou, mesmo que ainda não parecesse cem por cento convencido. Kyungsoo ergueu a perna, numa ameaça silenciosa à virilha de Jongin. — <em>Mas</em>, como você pode ver, eu tenho o caminho livre até seu ponto fraco. Uma gracinha, <em>quarterback</em>... Só uma que seja, e eu juro que chuto as suas bolas.</p><p>Mesmo tendo suas preciosas partes íntimas sob forte ameaça, ele não pôde evitar sorrir soprado ao ouvir <em>eu juro que chuto suas bolas</em>. Kyungsoo e seu insulto fofo de sexta série apenas faziam com que ele sentisse ainda mais vontade de contrariá-lo.</p><p>Depois de uma explicação meio preguiçosa sobre as partes principais do instrumento — o bocal, os tubos e a campana — e de ensiná-lo algumas notas básicas da trompa afinada em Fá, Jongin conseguiu absorver pouco mais do que algumas lições sobre a pressão labial mais apropriada a ser aplicada para produzir notas mais graves ou agudas.</p><p>Ao tentar a sorte com o instrumento, no entanto, ele não se dera muito bem. E se Kyungsoo estava pensando que ele deixaria de importuná-lo, estava terrivelmente enganado.</p><p>Após algumas tentativas frustradas, o garoto mais alto se inclinou para frente e ergueu o cantinho da boca em um sorriso travesso, sussurrando como se estivesse lhe contando um grande segredo.</p><p>— Você sabia que acabamos de trocar nossos fluidos corporais através desse bocal?</p><p>Mas o trompista não lhe deu ouvidos. Ele parecia obstinado a não se estressar com o atleta.</p><p>— Eu, você e todos os outros alunos que colocaram a boca aí antes da gente — respondeu, empurrando o instrumento de volta para a boca do rapaz. — Agora vê se para de gracinha e faz isso direito.</p><p>Jongin chacoalhou a cabeça, achando a situação muito divertida.</p><p>— Você acabou de arruinar o clima depois do nosso primeiro beijo indireto.</p><p>— Eu estava falando sério quando disse que chutaria as suas bolas — ele assegurou, ameaçando erguer a perna mais uma vez. — Eu espero que você não esteja planejando ser pai no futuro, ou...</p><p>— Ei, ei. Vamos com calma — Jongin interrompeu. — Saímos de uma conversa-relâmpago sobre beijo indireto e já estamos falando de crianças. Não é bem assim que as coisas funcionam. — Ele devolveu-lhe a trompa, observando o garoto comprimir os olhos por trás dos óculos, como se estivesse planejando amaldiçoá-lo pelo resto da vida e todas as próximas encarnações. — Acho que trompa é mais uma coisa sua. Podemos tentar algo mais fácil, tipo um tambor ou um chocalho. Eu sempre achei que tivesse um certo talento para o ritmo latino, sabe? Algo mais divertido e excitante. Mais <em>sexy.</em></p><p>Era bastante visível que Kyungsoo estava odiando cada segundo daquilo. E pareceu odiar ainda mais quando o <em>quarterback</em> ergueu uma sobrancelha ao pronunciar a palavra<em> sexy.</em></p><p>No fim, Jongin também não se saíra bem com o chocalho ou o tambor. Também não tinha qualquer ritmo para tocar o triângulo, e agora restavam-lhe pouquíssimas opções. Não que ele estivesse preocupado em tocar alguma coisa antes das partidas de futebol. Afinal, ele sabia que seria liberado de sua punição durante os jogos, mas sabia que escapar das aulas extracurriculares no clube de música não seria assim tão fácil.</p><p>Por isso, depois que a aula terminou e todos os alunos saíram da sala, ele acompanhou todos os movimentos do garoto baixinho, desde guardar os instrumentos que eles usaram até jogar a mochila sobre os ombros e caminhar para a porta. Mas, se ele estava pensando que se livraria dele assim tão fácil, Jongin podia provar que ele estava errado.</p><p>Ele foi muito mais ágil, alcançando a saída antes de Kyungsoo e estendendo o braço em frente à porta, bloqueando a passagem. Seus bíceps ficaram na altura do pescoço dele, e antes mesmo que o baixinho pudesse se abaixar e passar por baixo, o garoto também colocou uma das pernas em seu caminho.</p><p>— Onde você pensa que vai, garoto da trompa? Achei que tivéssemos combinado um lance.</p><p>— Não vai ter <em>lance</em> nenhum, <em>quarterback</em>. Achei que tivesse deixado claro desde o começo. Além do mais, eu tenho reunião no clube do livro nas sextas-feiras.</p><p>Kyungsoo tentou ultrapassar, mas Jongin se colocou de corpo todo na frente dele.</p><p>— Você não está entendendo, baixinho. Eu tenho um trato com a diretora, e preciso de você tanto quanto você precisa de mim.</p><p>— O quê? — Ele riu, encostando-se na parede mais próxima, finalmente desistindo de lutar contra o corpo pesado para atravessar a porta. — Eu não preciso de você.</p><p>— Ok, talvez não precise, e eu sei que essa situação toda não é culpa sua, mas <em>eu </em>preciso de você. E, honestamente, sei que esse acordo vai ser vantajoso para ambas as partes — ele disse, e agora estava quase sussurrando, a voz branda tentando convencê-lo de uma vez por todas. — Escuta, eu aceitei participar desse clube como punição, mas tenho uma única condição para sair dele. Preciso aprender a tocar algum instrumento pra dar o fora daqui.</p><p>— E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? — rebateu Kyungsoo, cruzando os braços.</p><p>O atleta apenas deu de ombros.</p><p>— Achei que fosse ficar feliz em não ver mais a minha cara.</p><p>A análise da proposta não demorou mais do que alguns segundos, mas, para os dois garotos dentro da sala de música, parecia ter durado uma pequena eternidade.</p><p>— Ok, você venceu — o baixinho finalmente aquiesceu. — Eu vou te ensinar. Mas não hoje.</p><p>— Então temos um acordo?</p><p>Jongin sorriu, estendendo-lhe a mão, mas o rapaz simplesmente o ignorou. Ele aproveitou sua distração para quebrar a barreira de defesa e passar pela porta, olhando-o uma última vez antes de atravessar o corredor.</p><p>— É, acho que temos um acordo.</p><p>Enquanto ele ganhava distância, caminhando a passos silenciosos e imperturbáveis para fora do prédio, Jongin só conseguia pensar no quanto Kyungsoo parecia não se abalar com muita coisa. Sua expressão era sempre gentil, concentrada ou impassível, por mais que ele tentasse provocá-lo.</p><p>Ele viu o suéter azul-claro desaparecer de vista em algum lugar além do jardim dos fundos, mas seu olhar se manteve fixo em um ponto distante, sua mente vagando para muito longe dali.</p><p>A barreira de Kyungsoo definitivamente não era tão inabalável quanto parecia.</p><p>E, agora, Jongin não conseguia parar de pensar em como seria tirá-lo do sério.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. O aluno transferido</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naquela segunda-feira, a única coisa mais importante do que a nova edição do jornal da escola era o enorme cartaz colado no mural.</p><p>Disputando espaço com os convites para a festa de boas-vindas dos calouros, os anúncios para a audição das líderes de torcida e as cópias já desbotadas das principais regras do colégio, as enormes letras garrafais chamavam a atenção de todos que passavam pelos corredores. Principalmente de Baekhyun.</p><p>O garoto parou diante do mural, analisando a peça gráfica impressa em papel brilhante. O título dizia: "Seleção para o time de futebol: calouros. Próxima terça-feira, às 17h." Na fotografia que escolheram para estampar o folheto, os veteranos de Yongsan apareciam agachados em frente aos armários do vestiário masculino, segurando seus capacetes e exibindo seus ombros largos com orgulho.</p><p>O slogan do anúncio estava destacado em amarelo, evidenciando o grande motivo pelo qual todos os jogadores entram em campo e, ao mesmo tempo, convidando o seu público-alvo a juntar-se a eles.</p><p>
  <em>Seja um campeão!</em>
</p><p>Em questão de segundos, ele mergulhou em lembranças muito vívidas e dolorosas sobre o peso daquela palavra. Quase pôde ver sua própria figura correndo pelo campo pela primeira vez, muitos anos atrás. Os cabelos suados, a respiração descontrolada e tapinhas amigáveis sobre seu capacete toda vez que ele realizava um passe perfeito. E gritos furiosos toda vez que realizava um passe errado. Mas aquilo não durou muito tempo, e as imagens simplesmente se desmancharam diante de seus olhos.</p><p>— Espero que não esteja pensando em se inscrever — disse uma voz zombeteira vinda de trás, praticamente soprando a sua nuca.</p><p>Baekhyun não precisou olhar para saber quem era. Não reconhecer a voz do próprio inimigo era um sinal óbvio de fraqueza, e ele não estava disposto a ficar para trás naquela jogada. Não quando se tratava de Oh Sehun.</p><p>— Está com medo que eu consiga entrar, <em>wide-receiver? </em>— ele provocou, vendo o outro garoto se aproximar e se posicionar ao seu lado, os braços cruzados demonstrando indiferença.</p><p>— Até parece. Mas não sou eu quem deveria ter medo — Sehun ameaçou, e seus ombros se chocaram de modo desafiador. Para quem visse de fora, o gesto podia parecer acidental ou até mesmo uma brincadeira casual entre amigos, mas ambos sabiam que isso não poderia estar mais longe da verdade. — Se você entrar, vou fazer da sua vida um verdadeiro inferno. A gente não pega leve com calouros no nosso time, tampinha.</p><p>Baekhyun encarou as letras em destaque mais uma vez.</p><p>
  <em>Seja um campeão.</em>
</p><p>E de novo. <em>Seja um campeão.</em></p><p><em>Campeão. </em>Não era por isso que jogava todos os dias? Tornar-se um campeão?</p><p>— Eu vou entrar — ele prometeu, mais para si mesmo do que para o rival.</p><p>— Você é muito confiante para um nanico.</p><p>Ele sorriu.</p><p>— Você não faz ideia, Oh Sehun.</p><p>Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas observando os avisos presos ao mural. Baekhyun era o assunto de uma das colunas do jornal da escola daquela semana, embora não tivesse tanta relevância quanto o escândalo na primeira página: "Kim Jongin invade o vestiário feminino e acumula mais uma advertência para a sua coleção", junto de uma foto registrada por uma das garotas, onde o <em>quarterback </em>aparecia segurando roupas de alguma menina. Ele sabia que seria aquela matéria a receber a atenção dos alunos até a próxima segunda-feira.</p><p>Uma das colunistas do jornal, Wendy, parecia determinada a distorcer a sua imagem. O texto não dizia muito além da suspeita rivalidade entre Sehun e Baekhyun, colocando em xeque o motivo pelo qual eles ainda sustentavam toda aquela desavença, mas ele percebeu o que as entrelinhas queriam dizer.</p><p>Ela desejava fomentar ainda mais a competição entre eles, e havia algo implícito sobre o novo aluno estar escondendo alguma coisa. E, consequentemente, isso significava que os dois rapazes precisariam lidar com muito mais olhares do que estavam acostumados.</p><p>— Espero que esteja preparado para receber os meus passes — ele resmungou, por fim, dando tapinhas nas costas de Sehun. O garoto deixou que um dos braços ficasse apoiado sobre seu ombro enquanto ele devolvia a ameaça inicial em um sussurro: — Se você pensa que consegue fazer da minha vida um inferno, <em>wide-receiver</em>, eu estou louco para ver você tentar. — Depois se afastou, não sem antes debochar do outro uma última vez. — Não me decepcione.</p><p>O corredor já estava se tornando barulhento demais para suportar. Baekhyun enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça do uniforme e se pôs a andar, recebendo olhares amargos por onde passava. Enquanto colocava os fones de ouvido e se isolava do mundo, abafando os ruídos dos outros alunos, ele pensou que talvez devesse finalmente assumir ser o monstro que todos pensavam que ele era.</p><p>Ele estava farto de mentiras, e aquele era um lugar novo. Aquela era a oportunidade perfeita.</p><p>Era a sua chance de começar do zero.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>✮ ✮ ✮</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As mensagens já estavam lá, antes mesmo de Minseok abrir o chat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Camaleão_81:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Hoje eu me peguei pensando em você. De novo</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>É estranho, certo? Eu sei que é estranho me sentir assim por uma pessoa que eu nem conheço, mas você ficou passeando nos meus pensamentos o tempo todo enquanto eu voltava pra casa. Talvez porque eu tenha visto um gato em cima do muro da minha vizinha e isso tenha me lembrado da sua admiração (obsessão) por eles</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Só queria que você soubesse. Você não precisa levar tão a sério</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Mentira, talvez eu queira que você leve a sério</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Leve a sério!!!!!!!!!!!!</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Ele estava a caminho de casa quando o celular começou a vibrar incessantemente no bolso das calças. E agora, a apenas alguns metros da porta da frente, ele sentia que seu coração poderia explodir a qualquer momento. O garoto não sabia se era possível senti-lo batendo daquele jeito. Tão descontrolado e tão forte. A menos, é claro, que ele estivesse prestes a ter um infarto. Ele esperava que não.</p><p>Com as pernas moles como gelatina, Minseok apoiou as costas contra a árvore do jardim e sorriu. Um sorriso tão largo e involuntário que fez suas bochechas doerem.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Gato de Botas:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eu estou levando a sério!!!!!!!!!!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Céus... eu to levando muito a sério</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eu sinceramente acho que essa foi a coisa mais gay que alguém já me disse</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Camaleão_81:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>TALVEZ PORQUE EU SEJA GAY</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Que Deus me perdoe, mas eu sou TÃO gay por você</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>ARGHHHHHHHH</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Gato de Botas:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ei, Sr. Sou Tão Gay Por Você</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Espera um pouco</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eu to indo pro meu quarto</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Minseok não se lembrava de ter corrido tanto na vida. Nem mesmo nos jogos estudantis do ensino fundamental, onde ele foi obrigado a correr uma maratona usando o suéter da escola e quase teve um derrame na terceira volta pelo ginásio. Mas ele correu tão rápido até o andar de cima, sentindo as pernas quase fraquejarem nos últimos degraus, que deve ter batido facilmente o recorde de Usain Bolt, aquele velocista jamaicano que vira uma vez pela TV.</p><p>Ele se largou na cama com uma vontade esquisita de gritar até extravasar toda aquela felicidade, que parecia irromper do seu peito como uma descarga de energia elétrica. Para evitar a cena constrangedora, e também para não preocupar a mãe que preparava a refeição no andar de baixo, ele enfiou o rosto no próprio travesseiro antes de abrir o chat mais uma vez.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Camaleão_81:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Isso foi uma insinuação sexual?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Só pra você saber, eu nunca fiz sexo pelo celular</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Sou totalmente virgem nisso</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Gato de Botas:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ah, então agora estamos falando sobre virgindade?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eu sou ótimo nesse jogo</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eu sou virgem em todos os sentidos possíveis. Ninguém pode me ganhar</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Quando criou sua conta no Hornet, alguns meses antes, sua prioridade era perder seu rótulo de "Garoto virgem do Ensino Médio" de uma vez por todas. Minseok pensou que seria fácil marcar um encontro com um cara qualquer e perder a virgindade, como se fosse um acordo de negócios. Um caso de uma noite. Só para poder se gabar para os amigos do clube de áudio e vídeo de que ele também já era descolado o suficiente para fazer sexo casual como todos os outros faziam.</p><p>Ele não imaginava que chegaria ao ponto de se envolver emocionalmente com alguém. E, de um jeito ou de outro, lá estava ele, deitado em sua cama enquanto todos os sintomas de paixão pareciam bem óbvios até mesmo aos olhos da pessoa mais desatenta do universo. Quem quer que Camaleão_81 fosse, Minseok estava caidinho por ele.</p><p>Era aquele garoto de identidade secreta quem sempre o ouvia quando tudo parecia prestes a desmoronar. Sempre que se sentia para baixo, Camaleão era o seu porto seguro; a pessoa que jamais pensava duas vezes antes de segurar a sua mão, mesmo que de forma metafórica.</p><p>Mas a grande verdade era que Kim Minseok estava cansado de metáforas.</p><p>Ele queria segurar a sua mão de verdade. Quem quer que aquele garoto do outro lado fosse, ele queria abraçá-lo e beijá-lo até perder o ar. Queria ter uma conversa que, pela primeira vez, não fossem apenas dígitos no chat de um aplicativo. Queria ouvir sua voz.</p><p>Às vezes, Minseok tentava imaginar como seria pentear o seu cabelo com os dedos, ou sentir os braços dele envolvendo sua cintura.</p><p>Porque aquele garoto anônimo era a causa inegável dos seus sorrisos mais bonitos.</p><p>E Minseok estava terrivelmente apaixonado por ele.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>✮ ✮ ✮</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo nunca acreditou em romances. Especialmente aqueles que começavam com cartinhas sendo introduzidas pelas frestas de armários sem que ninguém tivesse visto a cara do suspeito.</p><p>Mas, naquela manhã, tinha um envelope de papel pardo caído entre sua pilha de cadernos, e aquilo soava exatamente como o tipo de clichê que ele tanto detestava. Ele olhou para os dois lados do corredor antes de arrancar o adesivo e escorregar a carta para fora, como se estivesse no meio de uma missão ultra secreta. Ninguém além dele poderia saber sobre aquilo.</p><p>Ninguém até Minseok parar ao lado dele com uma sobrancelha arqueada.</p><p>— Você recebeu uma carta de amor? — ele perguntou, curioso.</p><p>— Jesus Cristo! — Kyungsoo grunhiu, automaticamente apoiando a mão no peito para demonstrar o quanto a presença inesperada o assustara. Tão dramático.</p><p>— Ok, você é tão óbvio. Definitivamente é uma carta de amor. E é Kim Minseok, para a sua informação. Sei que estou <em>gloriosamente</em> incrível essa manhã, mas Jesus é um pouco demais pra mim.</p><p>— Uau, você é tão modesto.</p><p>Minseok fez uma reverência exagerada.</p><p>— Eu tento.</p><p>Kyungsoo voltou a espiar o papel dobrado em suas mãos, agora um pouco mais curioso sobre o conteúdo. Seria mesmo uma carta de amor? Quem em sã consciência poderia gostar dele, um garoto que usava óculos, o suéter ridículo do uniforme e ainda tocava trompa na banda do colégio? Ele não via como uma pessoa poderia sequer cogitar sair com ele. Não mesmo.</p><p>Infelizmente, não era uma carta de amor. O garoto fechou o armário e deixou que as costas ficassem apoiadas na estrutura de metal, soltando um suspiro um pouco decepcionado. É, talvez ele tivesse razão. Essas coisas só aconteciam em filmes. Não que ele esperasse por uma declaração no estilo Romeu e Julieta, mas talvez fosse legal ler um "Eu gosto de você" de algum admirador secreto.</p><p>Na verdade, a carta em suas mãos não se parecia em nada com uma confissão. Era um convite, e dos mais suspeitos possíveis.</p><p>Kyungsoo apenas inclinou o papel para o lado para que o amigo também pudesse ler.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hoje, depois das aulas extracurriculares.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Embaixo da arquibancada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Venha sozinho.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Tá parecendo mais uma ameaça — Minseok soltou, e os olhos de Kyungsoo duplicaram de tamanho. — Como aquelas pegadinhas que os <em>nerds </em>sofrem naqueles filmes colegiais.</p><p>— Você acha? — ele murmurou preocupado. — Talvez eu devesse ir ver do que se trata...?</p><p>— Você só pode estar ficando louco! — o amigo gritou, chamando atenção demais no corredor. Quando percebeu que estava roubando a cena, ele diminuiu o tom da voz. — Kyungsoo, você só pode estar ficando louco. É assim que as pessoas morrem nos filmes de terror.</p><p>— Acho que você está exagerando.</p><p>— Não estou exagerando. É sempre assim. Começa com um "Venha sozinho, não conte a ninguém", depois o protagonista idiota acha que ir encontrar um assassino em algum lugar obscuro é uma boa ideia, e de repente — <em>PÁH!</em> — ele é acertado com uma pá de jardinagem no meio do estômago!</p><p>Kyungsoo massageou o abdômen, franzindo a testa.</p><p>— É, você tem razão. Talvez não seja uma boa ideia — ele disse muito sério, embora tenha deixado um sorriso escapar no meio do caminho. — Eu odeio pás de jardinagem.</p><p>— Não é? — Minseok alisou os próprios braços, rangendo os dentes. — Elas me dão calafrios.</p><p>Os dois amigos riram, guardando seus cadernos no armário. O Kim o segurou pela nuca como se quisesse guiá-lo pelo corredor, e então eles começaram a caminhar lado a lado em direção ao refeitório, do mesmo jeito que faziam todos os dias desde que estavam no jardim de infância.</p><p>A fila do <em>bandejão </em>— como eles carinhosamente gostavam de chamar — era o único lugar do colégio onde os populares acabavam se misturando aos demais grupos de alunos. Quando se tratava de disputar uma concha a mais da sopa de almôndegas ou uma porção mais generosa de costeleta de porco com cebolinha, às vezes era quase inevitável todos permanecerem unidos naquele empurra-empurra sem fim.</p><p>Valia de tudo: bajular as tias da cantina, contar piadas, fazer cara de cãozinho que caiu do caminhão de mudança... Até mesmo a turminha dos emos apelava para a famosa Estratégia do Sorriso Radiante.</p><p>Eles não eram tão bons nisso, infelizmente. Naquele quesito, as líderes de torcida e os malucos do clube de teatro sempre se saíam melhor.</p><p>Seulgi e Joohyun, as capitãs de torcida e também abelhas-rainhas da escola, seguiram na frente deles com sorrisos radiantes e conquistaram o dobro de colheres de arroz no vapor e provavelmente o triplo de guarnições. Kyungsoo também suspeitava que a Sra. Jung dava mais comida para os rapazes do clube do livro, porque eles eram sempre muito magricelas, então talvez ele tivesse alguma espécie de privilégio entre as cozinheiras (apesar de não ser exatamente magro a ponto de se encaixar na categoria Peso Pena). Aquela era a única explicação para receber uma rodela de pepino a mais na sua bandeja.</p><p>E ele estava mais do que satisfeito com a sua conquista. Estava mesmo.</p><p>Até sentir uma mão pesada pousar em seu ombro.</p><p>— Ei, tia, será que você pode colocar um pouco mais de sopa para o meu amigo aqui? — disse uma voz, acompanhada de um sorriso que poderia fazer as pernas de qualquer pessoa ficarem bambas. Menos as de Kyungsoo. — Esse baixinho nunca vai crescer se continuar se alimentando desse jeito.</p><p>Kim Jongin.</p><p>— <em>Quarterback</em> — Kyungsoo resmungou, mas não conseguiu dizer mais nada, porque a mulher mais velha já estava caindo nos encantos do sorriso do garoto e colocando uma concha a mais de sopa de almôndegas na sua bandeja.</p><p>Para sua sorte, o atleta não parecia muito disposto a jogar conversa fora, e antes que pudesse sequer lançar-lhe um olhar de discórdia, Jongin já estava se afastando com o seu prato enquanto dizia "Me agradeça depois". E, para fechar com chave de ouro, dando uma piscadinha em sua direção.</p><p>Uma maldita piscadinha.</p><p>O rosto de Minseok parecia ferver em irritação, adquirindo cinquenta tons de vermelho em apenas alguns instantes. Ele se parecia muito com o Raiva, um dos personagens de <em>Divertida Mente</em>.</p><p>— Eu não suporto esse cara.</p><p>— Mesmo que ele tenha bom gosto para sucos de caixinha? — Kyungsoo rebateu, brincalhão.</p><p>O amigo balançou a cabeça, concordando.</p><p>— Mesmo assim.</p><p>— É por isso que você é o meu melhor amigo.</p><p>Os dois riram, mas o sorriso de Minseok de repente morreu em seus lábios.</p><p>— Bom, na verdade, eu calculo que você vai mudar de ideia nos próximos dez segundos... Me perdoa, Soo, mas não vou poder almoçar com você hoje — ele lamentou, soltando um suspiro pesado e apontando para uma mesa à sua direita, onde três garotos acenavam para ele. — O pessoal do clube de áudio e vídeo vai fazer uma reunião de emergência, então... Sabe como é, né? O negócio lá da festa acabou gerando uma baita advertência pra gente, mesmo que a câmera fosse minha e ninguém tenha nada a ver com isso. A diretora ficou com ela depois que o seu vídeo... você sabe... <em>vazou</em>. E agora a gente precisa bancar os bons samaritanos pra ela poder me devolver.</p><p>Kyungsoo precisou fingir que não estava nem sequer levemente magoado. Precisou fingir que não se sentia o próprio Jack Dawson sendo deixado à deriva no mar, congelando até a morte no oceano, enquanto a folgada da Rose ocupava todo o espaço sobre o pedaço de madeira flutuante. O fato era que o Titanic estava afundando diante de seus olhos, e ele simplesmente não podia fazer nada.</p><p>No fim, ele apenas respirou fundo e tentou sorrir.</p><p>— Tudo bem, sem problemas. Ainda acho que você é um ótimo amigo.</p><p>— Sério?</p><p>— Claro.</p><p>— Que bom. — Minseok sorriu e deu tapinhas em seu braço. — Tente não acabar com uma pá de jardinagem no estômago sem mim.</p><p>Kyungsoo ergueu o punho no ar e comprimiu os lábios, atuando como o protagonista de algum anime de ação, como se os dois fizessem parte de uma cena cinematográfica.</p><p>— Eu vou tentar o meu melhor.</p><p>E Minseok retribuiu colocando a mão no peito, fazendo uma carinha de choro bastante convincente.</p><p>—<em> Eles crescem tão rápido...</em></p><p>A verdade é que Kyungsoo odiava ficar sozinho. Detestava os olhares de pena quando ele se sentava sem qualquer companhia em uma das mesas do refeitório, os cochichos e aquela sensação de que todos os outros alunos estavam reparando desesperadamente na sua solidão, como se os populares não tivessem nada mais interessante para fazer.</p><p>A grande desvantagem de ter um único amigo no colégio era se sentir abandonado toda vez que ele pegava um resfriado, ficava em casa para ajudar a mãe ou matava aula para conversar pelo celular com o garoto anônimo que conheceu num aplicativo de encontros gays no semestre passado — e por quem ele tinha não apenas uma quedinha, mas um penhasco inteiro.</p><p>Quando isso acontecia, Kyungsoo gostava de se isolar no segundo andar, escondido no banheiro próximo a enfermaria.</p><p>Sentado no vaso com sua bandeja apoiada sobre as coxas, ele se sentia a própria Lindsay Lohan no começo do filme <em>Meninas Malvadas</em>. E não se orgulhava nem um pouco disso.</p><p>No entanto, aquele era um lugar quase secreto. Um refúgio onde ele jamais seria incomodado, a menos que alguém tivesse uma crise de vômitos ou diarreia. O espaço dentro da cabine era mil vezes mais limpo e quase três vezes maior do que a dos outros banheiros, principalmente porque ele era projetado para o uso de alunos cadeirantes. Era o esconderijo perfeito para comer em paz, longe dos olhares questionadores.</p><p>Mas, pelo visto, não de todos eles.</p><p>Enquanto ele apanhava o último cubinho de cenoura, a mão que erguia o legume com a ajuda dos palitinhos congelou, apenas a alguns centímetros da sua boca. Por baixo da porta, Kyungsoo podia ver um par de tênis que ele conhecia muito bem.</p><p>— Se manda, <em>quarterback</em> — ele murmurou, pressionando um dos pés contra a porta da cabine, mesmo que ela já estivesse trancada.</p><p>Os tênis se aproximaram ainda mais.</p><p>— Qual é, baixinho. Abre a porta.</p><p>— Você pode, pelo amor de Deus, dar o fora daqui? — Kyungsoo bufou, tentando ignorar o fato de que Kim Jongin, pela segunda vez naquele maldito dia, parecia pronto para infernizar a sua vida.</p><p>O que o <em>quarterback </em>não sabia, porém, era que Kyungsoo estava anotando e catalogando mentalmente cada um de seus vacilos, como o bom maníaco por organização que era. Seria útil caso um dia ele resolvesse realmente comprar um Death Note e escrever o nome de Jongin nele.</p><p>Spoiler: Ele não comprou, mas escreveu o nome do atleta em um arquivo de texto no Bloco de Notas do computador chamado <em>Lista Negra das Pessoas Que Já Me Aborreceram Pelo Menos Três Vezes na Vida. </em>E Jongin era o único nome nela.</p><p>Vendo que o rapaz não desistiria fácil, Kyungsoo acabou soltando um resmungo.</p><p>— O que você quer?</p><p>— Companhia para o almoço — ele respondeu, agora praticamente colado à porta, dando socos fracos contra a madeira enquanto murmurava "Por favorzinho" com todo o poder de persuasão que lhe restava.</p><p>Jongin estava fazendo aquilo. A Técnica do Cãozinho que Caiu do Caminhão de Mudança. E ele até que era bom nisso, o baixinho teve de admitir.</p><p>Três pontos para Kim Jongin.</p><p>— Tá brincando comigo? — ele suspirou, exausto. — Está me dizendo que logo você, o cara mais popular do colégio, não tem com quem ficar durante o horário de almoço? Corta essa, atleta. Não vou cair nesse seu papo. Pode esquecer.</p><p>Por alguns segundos, o banheiro masculino ficou em silêncio. Os tênis de Jongin se afastaram da porta, mas não foram para muito longe. Apenas quatro ou cinco passos de onde estava. Talvez seis. Ele suspirou, quase aliviado, pensando que talvez o garoto finalmente tivesse desistido e ido embora.</p><p>Mas Kyungsoo não conseguiu sequer colocar na boca mais um punhado de arroz antes de ouvir sua voz outra vez. Ele deveria ter desconfiado de que Kim Jongin nunca desistia tão fácil.</p><p>— Você quer mesmo que eu apele para o caminho mais difícil, huh? — ele perguntou, e o garoto ouviu um som vindo da cabine ao lado da sua, como se alguém estivesse subindo sobre a tampa do vaso. Logo em seguida, o rosto radiante de Jongin apareceu ali no alto. Ele apoiou os braços sobre a divisória e sorriu, travesso. — Pronto. Está decidido. Não vou sair daqui de cima até você terminar. Mas não se preocupe, leve o tempo que precisar. Posso ficar assistindo você comer <em>o dia todo</em>.</p><p>Menos dois pontos pela insistência. E um ponto extra pela coragem. Não que Kyungsoo estivesse contando (mas, cá entre nós, ele <em>estava).</em></p><p>— Alguém já te disse que você é insuportável?</p><p>— Algumas vezes — ele admitiu. — Mas eu prefiro quando dizem que eu sou incrível, ou divertido... — Sua sobrancelha direita se ergueu e ele sorriu, provocador. — Ou <em>sexy. </em>Sexy é provavelmente meu preferido.</p><p>— Kim Jongin, você é o pior clichê que eu já conheci.</p><p>— Isso significa que vai me deixar almoçar com você?</p><p>O baixinho respirou fundo, derrotado.</p><p>— Tudo bem, mas sem gracinhas — Kyungsoo advertiu.</p><p>— Sem gracinhas — ele concordou, animado.</p><p>Apenas um momento mais tarde, a porta da cabine estava destrancada. Para os dois garotos adolescentes, dividir aquele espaço era uma tarefa razoavelmente fácil desde que Kyungsoo ficasse encolhido sentado no vaso sanitário e Jongin mantivesse a boca fechada. E tudo ficava ainda mais simples quando o rapaz estava ocupado mastigando um pedaço de costeleta de porco.</p><p>O atleta, que se esparramava com as costas contra a parede e as pernas esticadas de modo desleixado, às vezes deixava que seus tênis esbarrassem nos do baixinho, e Kyungsoo podia jurar que ele fazia aquilo de propósito só para irritá-lo. De vez em quando, seus olhares se cruzavam, mas havia certa indiferença nos olhos de ambos, como se eles simplesmente não ligassem para a presença um do outro.</p><p>Surpreendentemente, Kyungsoo foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.</p><p>— Foi mesmo expulso da sua mesa de almoço?</p><p>— Eu nunca disse que tinha sido expulso.</p><p>Isso era verdade. Mais um ponto para Jongin.</p><p>— Então o quê?</p><p>— Você leu o jornal da escola essa semana? — ele perguntou, mais como se estivesse se gabando do que de fato lamentando por alguma coisa. O garoto gesticulou com uma mão no ar e seu olhar se perdeu em algum lugar à distância, como se observasse as letras garrafais em um outdoor posicionado na parede oposta. — <em>Kim Jongin invade o vestiário feminino e acumula mais uma advertência para a sua coleção.</em></p><p>Jongiu sorriu e o encarou por algum tempo, aguardando ansiosamente pela sua reação.</p><p>— O que está esperando que eu diga? "Parabéns por ser um baita garanhão" ou algo do tipo? — Kyungsoo debochou. — Vai sonhando.</p><p>— É, mais ou menos. Foi o que os caras do time disseram antes que eu levasse uma suspensão, pelo menos. É por isso que não posso participar da reunião deles com o treinador hoje. Agora estou suspenso das atividades extracurriculares e não vou poder participar do trote dos calouros.</p><p>Kyungsoo se sentiu tentado a perguntar o que era o tal <em>trote dos calouros, </em>mas decidiu que não valia a pena.</p><p>— Suspenso das aulas extracurriculares? — Foi o que ele resolveu perguntar, um sorriso radiante ganhando seus lábios pela simples possibilidade de se ver livre de Jongin. — Isso também se aplica ao clube de música?</p><p>— Oh, uau. Não fique tão feliz antes da hora, garoto da trompa. — Ele apontou seus palitinhos para Kyungsoo e depois para o próprio peito, e o olhar do baixinho se perdeu na blusa desabotoada do uniforme do <em>quarterback </em>por questão de milésimos, onde o tecido branco havia sujado de molho. — Você e eu ainda temos um acordo. Nem pense em fugir das nossas aulas particulares. Enquanto o pessoal do time de futebol estiver realizando a seleção, nós dois vamos estar praticando até eu aprender a tocar alguma coisa, então não faça planos para amanhã.</p><p>Ele apenas revirou os olhos e deu um fim aos brotos de feijão.</p><p>— Tá, tá, tanto faz. Vamos acabar logo com isso.</p><p>Carregando sua bandeja agora vazia, Jongin se levantou e abriu a porta da cabine com o pé. Kyungsoo permaneceu sentado no vaso, já sem muita vontade de comer o pepino extra que ganhara da Sra. Jung. Seu estômago estava embrulhado só de pensar em ter que lidar com aquele garoto convencido e irritante no dia seguinte.</p><p>Antes de sair do banheiro, o <em>quarterback </em>fez questão de colocar parte do tronco para dentro da cabine outra vez, todo galante. Era quase como se ele estivesse flertando.</p><p>— Amanhã eu sou todo seu, garoto da trompa — Jongin se despediu, sorrindo, e depois mandou um beijo no ar, brincalhão. — Tente não ficar muito animado.</p><p><em>Ele fala como se fosse um encontro</em>, o baixinho pensou, irritado.</p><p>E depois fez uma anotação mental em sua contagem imaginária:</p><p>Menos mil pontos para Kim Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>✮ ✮ ✮</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo era curioso.</p><p>O que, na verdade, não era lá uma qualidade da qual deveria se gabar.</p><p>Levando em consideração que sua curiosidade já lhe rendera um traseiro inchado de picadas de abelha (e também aquele apelido terrível de Nicki Minaj), uma nota zero numa prova de matemática por ter ficado bisbilhotando o desenho que o garoto fazia do professor Lee na mesa ao lado, uma ereção em um lugar impróprio durante o fundamental (essa é até difícil de explicar) e de já ter caído em um lago durante o acampamento de verão, o fato de ser curioso era mais uma maldição do que qualquer outra coisa.</p><p>Kyungsoo era curioso a ponto de assistir ao filme <em>O Curioso Caso de Benjamin Button </em>só porque tinha a palavra "curioso" no título. Pois é.</p><p>Enquanto se dirigia até o campo de futebol naquela tarde após as aulas, apertando as alças da mochila de modo nervoso e carregando aquele bilhete suspeito que recebera mais cedo amassado no bolso do uniforme, ele só conseguia colocar a culpa na sua mania feia de meter o nariz onde não foi chamado.</p><p>A culpa era da curiosidade. É claro.</p><p>Kyungsoo se aproximou da lateral das arquibancadas como quem se aproxima da cena de um crime. Devagar. Em silêncio. Até meio sorrateiro.</p><p>A única coisa em que conseguia pensar era no discurso que ouviria de todos os seus amigos (o que, obviamente, se resumia a apenas Kim Minseok) e sua família durante seu enterro, caso ele estivesse mesmo correndo para os braços da morte. Também fez anotações mentais de coisas bonitas, poéticas e consoladoras que provavelmente escreveria em uma carta para os vivos se tivesse permissão para psicografar uma mensagem sua do Além. Paranóia básica.</p><p>Antes de chegar mais perto, ele olhou para todos os lados para se certificar de que não estava sendo perseguido por nenhum maluco armado com uma pá de jardinagem, e então enviou uma mensagem para Minseok:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Se eu morrer, não deixe que coloquem flores no altar do meu funeral</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sou alérgico</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Os assentos da arquibancada eram vazados, exatamente como no campo de quadribol de Hogwarts nos filmes de Harry Potter. O garoto se infiltrou debaixo da estrutura metálica, lutando contra todo aquele emaranhado de canos de aço, até perceber que havia uma passagem secreta do lado direito. Um único lugar onde o caminho era livre, seguindo alguns metros estreitos e sinuosos em direção ao centro.</p><p>Com a última fileira apoiada contra o muro verde-escuro, o espaço abaixo da arquibancada se transformava em uma penumbra gelada, abafada e muito suspeita.</p><p>— Ô de casa — Kyungsoo murmurou, inseguro, dando mais alguns passos em torno de si mesmo. — Tem alguém aí?</p><p>Não tendo recebido nenhuma resposta, ele pensou em dar as costas e ir embora. Alguém deveria ter escrito aquele bilhete apenas para fazê-lo perder tempo, é claro. Não era como se alguém fosse aparecer de verdade, certo? Mas antes que Kyungsoo pudesse seguir o caminho de volta, um barulho o sobressaltou, e ele se virou na direção do ruído. E, bem... Nos filmes de terror, era exatamente nessa parte onde o assassino em série apareceria para matá-lo com um objeto um tanto singular — como uma pá de jardinagem ou uma serra elétrica, por exemplo.</p><p>Ele ouviu passos. E risadas. E o som de metal raspando contra metal.</p><p>Quando a silhueta de um garoto se aproximou dele, o rapaz apenas apertou os olhos o mais forte que pôde e levou as mãos ao corpo para proteger seu estômago, esperando pelo pior.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. O trote</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A experiência de Kyungsoo com filmes e histórias de terror era quase nula. Basicamente, seu repertório de coisas assustadoras se resumia aos contos fantasiosos que ouvira das crianças no acampamento de escoteiros da terceira série, ao trailer que ele assistiu de <em>Anabelle 2: A Criação do Mal</em> circulando nas redes sociais (só os primeiros vinte segundos) e à máscara facial de argila verde que sua mãe às vezes usava para cuidar da pele. Porque, acredite ou não, era bastante assustador.</p><p>Ele não entendia nada sobre o gênero, sobre <em>serial killers </em>ou pás de jardinagem. Mas o garoto sabia de uma única coisa: ter ido ao encontro sigiloso não fora uma boa ideia, principalmente quando a mão de alguém pesou sobre seu ombro, segundos antes de ele se preparar para correr.</p><p>Era isso. O fim dos tempos. A morte iminente. Muito mais lenta e dolorosa do que tirar a escada da piscina para que seu personagem do The Sims morresse afogado. Muito pior do que isso, com certeza.</p><p>Ele sentiu que seu fim estava próximo.</p><p>— Ei, você é o Kyungsoo, né? — disse uma voz animada, envolvendo seus ombros com o braço como se fossem amigos de longa data.</p><p>Ou talvez nem tão próximo.</p><p>— Pois é — ele respondeu, ainda meio perdido. — Esse é o nome na minha certidão de nascimento, que eu saiba.</p><p>— Você tem senso de humor. Gostei. O pessoal vai adorar conhecer você.</p><p>— Pessoal?</p><p>— O pessoal do clube.</p><p>— <em>Clube?</em></p><p>— É. A nossa presidente não disse no bilhete? — ele perguntou, agitando os braços, animado demais para o gosto de Kyungsoo. — Temos um clube secreto. O Clube Gay. Pelo nome dá pra ver que não é nada oficial, claro, mas eu garanto que as nossas reuniões são bem legais. E a gente queria que você entrasse porque, dã, você é gay e tudo mais. Quer dizer, não querendo te rotular nem nada, mas o que você disse no vídeo sobre o Zac Efron...</p><p>Misericórdia.</p><p>— Ah, não, não. Eu sou mesmo gay. — Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer. — G-A-Y. Gay. Só confirmando. Caso não tenha ficado claro naquele vídeo idiota.</p><p>— Caramba, Heechul, me diz que você não tá assustando o novato — disse outra voz, surgindo das sombras.</p><p>O nome dela era Amber. Ele sabia quem ela era. Na verdade, era um pouco difícil não ter ouvido falar sobre a capitã do time de handebol feminino. Quando entrava em campo, era conhecida como <em>La Muchacha del Diablo, </em>e também fora a primeira garota a se recusar a usar a saia do uniforme do colégio, lutando pelos seus direitos de usar calças de brim. Uma verdadeira lenda.</p><p>— Heechul é um assanhado. Não caia na dele. Ele pega qualquer coisa que vê pela frente.</p><p>O rapaz balançou a cabeça.</p><p>— Isso é verdade.</p><p>Quando Kyungsoo deu por si, estava cercado por mais dois pares de olhos curiosos. Huang Zitao, do clube de Kung Fu, parou ao lado dele e começou a analisá-lo, como se o estivesse julgando. O rapaz comprido de olheiras profundas, vestindo preto por cima do uniforme e com um piercing na sobrancelha fez com que ele desse um passo para trás, acuado. Era o mesmo Zitao que havia derrubado Minseok no primeiro dia de aula. Ele se lembraria disso mais tarde.</p><p>E não havia só ele, mas também uma garota alta — mais alta do que a média, pelo menos —, de cabelos escuros escorregando sobre os ombros e uma tiara rosa felpuda no alto da cabeça. Kyungsoo conhecia a sua história. Choi Ren. No último ano do fundamental, ela ainda usava calças de brim, jogava no time de vôlei masculino e era chamada de Choi Minki, seu nome de batismo.</p><p>Mas as coisas mudaram totalmente no primeiro ano do colegial. Minki deixou o cabelo crescer e abandonou as calças. Começou a usar saias, unhas postiças com francesinhas e mudou seu nome para Ren. Por mais que quisesse se transferir para o time feminino, foi obrigada a desistir do clube porque as pessoas acharam estranho que um "garoto de saia" fizesse parte da equipe. Apesar disso, ela havia finalmente se transformado em quem ela sempre sonhou. Ren estava mais feliz sentando na mesa das garotas do clube de culinária do que com os atletas babacas do vôlei.</p><p>Quando a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, ela não disse nada. Ren apenas remexeu nervosamente em sua tiara e apoiou as costas contra o muro.</p><p>Ao todo, pelo que Kyungsoo pôde perceber, o grupo era formado por quatro alunos muito diferentes entre si: um pansexual serelepe, uma tomboy descolada, um gótico que luta Kung Fu e uma garota transexual acanhada.</p><p>— Kyungsoo, vem comigo — Heechul chamou, puxando-o pelos ombros até o outro lado da estrutura de metal, afastando seus pensamentos. Eles caminharam até uma abertura no concreto, grande o suficiente para uma pessoa passar por ali. — Preciso apresentar pra você a nossa presidente.</p><p>Incapaz de negar, Kyungsoo apenas se deixou levar pelos empurrões amigáveis de Heechul em seus ombros e a voz de Amber que murmurava "Ele vai ficar surpreso" logo atrás deles. Do outro lado da passagem, para o seu choque, havia uma pequena sala com uma roda de pufes coloridos, um sofá puído e pôsteres de gêneros muito distintos pendurados nas paredes — um do Marilyn Manson, um das Spice Girls e outro da última tour mundial do Imagine Dragons. Era uma salinha aconchegante e peculiar, embora o cheiro de cimento o deixasse um pouco enjoado.</p><p>O garoto imaginou que a presidente estivesse sentada em uma poltrona de couro, como um mafioso, alisando seu cavanhaque denso e imaginário enquanto pensava se deveria aceitá-lo oficialmente no clube ou não. Na verdade, Kyungsoo nem sabia se <em>ele </em>queria fazer parte do tal Clube Gay. Mas quando Heechul sugeriu que eles colocassem um pôster do Zac Efron sem camisa na parede ao lado do frigobar, ele pensou que talvez não fosse má ideia fazer novas amizades.</p><p>Em questão de minutos, por mais que parecesse loucura, ele já se sentia parte daquilo.</p><p>— Ok, novato — disse Zitao, coçando o brinco que tinha na orelha esquerda. — Lá vem a nossa chefinha. Tente não parecer muito surpreso.</p><p>Kyungsoo tentou não parecer muito surpreso. E falhou.</p><p>Falhou miseravelmente.</p><p>Porque, de todas as pessoas que ele poderia ter imaginado, aquela possibilidade jamais tinha lhe passado pela cabeça. A presidente usava um rabo-de-cavalo, óculos de armação redonda e um moletom cor-de-rosa por cima do uniforme de líder de torcida com uma foto da Marceline e da Princesa Jujuba, de <em>Hora de Aventura</em>. Quais eram as chances de que ele imaginasse que aquela garota, justo <em>aquela garota</em>, fosse na verdade uma líder de torcida <em>nerd</em>, lésbica e fã de desenhos do Cartoon Network?</p><p>— Oi, Kyungsoo — ela disse, toda sorrisos. — Seja bem-vindo ao Clube Gay.</p><p>A garota mais popular do colégio estava bem na sua frente.</p><p>
  <em>Bae Joohyun.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sehun amava futebol.</p><p>Assistir à seleção de calouros sempre fazia com que ele observasse tudo meio absorto, sorrindo com seus próprios pensamentos. Tudo naquele campo era capaz de deixá-lo de bom humor em segundos — o cheiro da grama recém-cortada, os peitos arfantes dos jogadores enquanto corriam, a bola cortando o ar, o trabalho em equipe e a determinação nos olhos dos alunos novos quando retiravam os capacetes após um dia exaustivo de treino. Tudo aquilo era lindo de ver. A sensação tão viva da adrenalina correndo em suas veias, mesmo que ele estivesse apenas analisando os movimentos, sempre fora suficiente para alegrar o seu dia.</p><p>Mas não naquele ano.</p><p>Porque, dessa vez, ele precisava ficar ainda mais atento aos calouros, principalmente com Kim Jongin sendo banido do trote graças a mais uma de suas gracinhas. Ele não tinha o capitão para ficar de olho nos novatos por ele. Ele não tinha o capitão para manter seus olhos em Byun Baekhyun e seus passes irritantes.</p><p>Irritantemente perfeitos.</p><p>— Você precisa admitir, Sehun. O cara é bom — soltou Yifan, sentado uma fileira atrás dele nas arquibancadas. — Um pouco baixinho para jogar na defesa, mas indiscutivelmente bom.</p><p>Sehun bufou.</p><p>— Ele não duraria uma semana no nosso time.</p><p>— Acho que isso é algo que só vamos descobrir se ele estiver dentro.</p><p>— Você é o substituto do capitão hoje — lembrou Yixing, o aluno chinês sentado ao seu lado, carregando uma prancheta com os nomes dos alunos inscritos para o clube. — É você quem toma as decisões aqui. Byun Baekhyun está dentro ou fora?</p><p><em>Fora</em>, ele quis dizer. Porque "fora" era a única palavra que vinha à sua cabeça naquele momento. Mas havia algo o incomodando. Talvez o fato de que o garoto era realmente bom, e ele sabia que não poderia deixá-lo de lado, por mais que quisesse ver sua expressão de derrota ao ser recusado pelo time que um dia já foi seu maior rival; e que agora, infelizmente, era a sua única esperança.</p><p>Ele não queria ver o maldito sorriso convencido no rosto de Baekhyun outra vez. No entanto, enquanto os pares de olhos o observavam atentamente, aguardando uma resposta, ele sabia que não havia outra saída.</p><p>O time do colégio Yongsan precisava dos melhores. E o Byun talvez fosse o campeão de quem estavam precisando.</p><p>— Certo — ele resmungou, por fim, revirando os olhos e cruzando os braços em frente ao peito, ao mesmo tempo em que o <em>linebacker</em> retirava o capacete depois de derrubar outro garoto com o dobro do seu tamanho. — O tampinha está dentro.</p><p><em>Mas isso não significa que vou pegar leve com ele, </em>Sehun pensou. Esse era só o começo. E o <em>wide-receiver</em> estava preparado para testar os limites de Byun Baekhyun a qualquer preço. Quanto tempo um nanico como ele podia durar, afinal?</p><p>Com alguma sorte, ele poderia até durar o resto do dia.</p><p>Ou, talvez, com <em>muita</em> sorte.</p><p>Enquanto os últimos garotos avaliados em campo retiravam seus capacetes, as camisetas e os <em>shoulder pads, </em>buscando algum alívio ao deitarem na grama, o céu já escurecia, embora o sol ainda estivesse deitado preguiçosamente atrás das montanhas do outro lado da cidade, tingindo o horizonte de laranja. Era uma vista bonita dali de cima. Sehun quase se permitiu sorrir.</p><p>Mas era só o começo, e a parte mais divertida ainda estava por vir. Yixing terminou de riscar os nomes dos alunos não classificados para o time e Yifan bateu seu capacete contra a cerca que separava o campo da arquibancada, chamando a atenção de todos, mas foi o capitão substituto quem deu as instruções.</p><p>— Chega de descanso! — gritou, batendo palmas. — Lay, nosso melhor <em>running back</em>, chamará os nomes que foram selecionados para o time. As camisetas oficiais só serão distribuídas depois do trote, então isso significa que vocês ainda estão em avaliação. Agora levantem esses traseiros preguiçosos daí! Vejo os sortudos no vestiário.</p><p>Após alguns resmungos, os rapazes ficaram de pé e se enfileiraram, aguardando mais ordens. Baekhyun foi o último a obedecer ao comando, ele reparou. Sua resistência em seguir as regras com certeza seria um problema. Mas o que importava é que ele estava lá, esperando os resultados tanto quanto todos os outros, os dedos apertando seu capacete com força, em expectativa.</p><p>Quando o nome de Baekhyun foi chamado, o <em>linebacker </em>seguiu até Yifan e Yixing para dar-lhes tapinhas nas costas em agradecimento. Sehun não conseguiu acompanhar seus movimentos, porque, felizmente, já estava caminhando em direção ao prédio antes que a convocação acabasse. Assim não teria de lidar com o baixinho tão cedo.</p><p>Ou era isso que ele esperava.</p><p>Sozinho no corredor abafado do vestiário, ele abriu seu armário — número 94, como sua camisa — e retirou dali um casaco, colocando-o sobre os ombros. Se ele estava disposto a passar uma madrugada dentro do colégio, tendo que acompanhar os calouros nas atividades planejadas, ele precisava pelo menos estar aquecido. Ele sabia como fazia frio à noite, principalmente de madrugada.</p><p>Sehun fechou o armário com força e suspirou, apoiando um braço na estrutura, sua cabeça se inclinando inconscientemente até que a testa estivesse contra o metal gelado. Se Kim Jongin estivesse ali, ele não teria que tomar todas as decisões sozinho. E não seria responsável pela pessoa que mais odeia no mundo. Pelo resto da noite. Maldito <em>quarterback </em>e sua tendência a se meter em confusões. Ao menos ele estava pagando pelos seus deslizes frequentando aquele clube de música cheio de <em>nerds</em>.</p><p>Ele deu um soco no armário no exato momento em que um calouro entrava no vestiário.</p><p>— Uau — o garoto resmungou. — Tão nervosinho... Deveria pelo menos parecer feliz em me ter no time.</p><p>Byun Baekhyun.</p><p>O novo membro da equipe — pelo menos por enquanto — se dirigiu a um dos bancos e largou ali o capacete, arrancou a camisa pela cabeça e antes que pudesse se desfazer dos <em>shoulder pads</em>, deu alguns passos lentos na sua direção, perto o suficiente para que o <em>wide-receiver</em> reparasse no suor escorrendo na testa e na lateral do pescoço.</p><p>— Não quer me ajudar a tirar isso daqui, <em>colega de time</em>?</p><p>O camisa 94 jurou que poderia socá-lo bem ali, se os outros calouros não estivessem prestes a chegar.</p><p>— Eu te odeio.</p><p>— Que ótimo, Sehun. Porque é totalmente recíproco.</p><p>E quando vozes animadas e abafadas surgiram do outro lado da porta, ecoando no corredor, Baekhyun tirou o restante do uniforme sozinho e apanhou uma camiseta nova, seguindo na direção oposta com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Um sorriso que ele odiava mais que tudo.</p><p>Aquela seria uma longa noite.</p><p>Sehun definitivamente se encarregaria disso.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Jongin desejava estar em qualquer outro lugar do mundo. Especialmente no campo, jogando futebol ou assistindo à seleção dos calouros. Ou até mesmo no trote, porque embora odiasse grande parte das atividades, aquela era a dinâmica mais divertida que acontecia no início de cada ano. Só perdia para o acampamento da temporada de jogos, provavelmente.</p><p>O fato é que ele poderia estar em qualquer outro lugar, mas estava ali, avançando por um dos corredores da escola durante o início da noite e tendo sua liberdade dependente de um <em>nerd </em>de óculos de fundo de garrafa.</p><p>Ele caminhava alguns passos à frente de Kyungsoo, girando nos dedos um molho de chaves enquanto o ouvia bufar e resmungar atrás dele.</p><p>— Tem certeza de que isso é seguro? — o garoto perguntou, talvez pela centésima vez naquele dia.</p><p>— É claro que não. Se fosse seguro, eu não precisaria de cópias ilegais de chaves pra gente poder invadir a sala. Mas fica tranquilo. Eu já fiz isso pelo menos algumas milhares de vezes. Garotos bonzinhos como você não levam a culpa pelo que garotos como eu fazem. — Ele jogou os objetos de metal para cima e para baixo com apenas uma das mãos, antes de finalmente inserir uma delas na fechadura da sala de música. — Além disso, a gente tá aqui pra ensaiar, certo? É uma estratégia ilícita para um ato inofensivo. É completamente compreensível.</p><p>Jongin podia jurar que ele estava revirando os olhos, mesmo não podendo vê-lo.</p><p>— Diga isso quando for expulso, <em>quarterback</em>.</p><p>A sala ficava na extremidade oposta ao campo, então eles estariam a uma distância razoavelmente segura para ensaiar em segredo. Jongin não queria que ninguém o visse enfiando uma trompa na boca.</p><p>— Relaxa, baixinho. Vai dar certo.</p><p>— Do mesmo jeito que deu certo quando você levou uma suspensão na sexta-série por dar descarga na apostila de matemática do seu amigo Sehun?</p><p>Jongin deu de ombros.</p><p>— A gente meio que brigou.</p><p>— Do mesmo jeito que deu certo quando você foi pego beijando uma menina escondido na enfermaria e teve que virar ajudante da Dra. Nam por três meses?</p><p>— É, não foi uma ideia inteligente, mas...</p><p>— Do mesmo jeito que deu certo quando você colou a bunda do Jongdae-Quatro-Olhos na cadeira?</p><p>— Ok, isso não foi legal. Mas eu já paguei pra ele uma cueca nova.</p><p>— Do mesmo jeito que deu certo quando você gravou aquele vídeo imbecil e postou na internet, e foi obrigado a participar do clube de música? Ou quando você invadiu o vestiário feminino e foi proibido de participar do trote de calouros? — Kyungsoo suspirou, largando-se na cadeira perto da janela. — Meu Deus, você não faz ideia do que está fazendo! Como eu poderia <em>relaxar</em>?</p><p>Jongin não queria falar sobre o vídeo. Ele não <em>podia</em> falar sobre o vídeo, então somente lhe restou uma saída. Que, modéstia à parte, era a mais divertida.</p><p>A sala estava com as luzes desligadas, porque eles não poderiam correr o risco de chamar muita atenção, mas a luz que vinha das janelas lançava sombras azuladas sobre a expressão impaciente no rosto de Kyungsoo. O garoto retirou a mochila das costas e a deixou abandonada em algum lugar no chão perto de seus tênis. Talvez por isso não tenha reparado no atleta, que se aproximava devagarinho da mesa onde estava e apoiava as mãos sobre ela, inclinando-se exageradamente em sua direção.</p><p>— Então... Você andou reparando em mim, huh?</p><p>Kyungsoo parecia prestes a explodir. De raiva, talvez. Ou talvez de vergonha. Ele não saberia dizer.</p><p>— É impossível não reparar em você, principalmente quando essa sua cara feia está em quase todas as primeiras páginas do jornal da escola que circulam por aí — ele respondeu, respirando fundo. — Eu precisaria ser cego pra não reparar no <em>quarterback bonitão</em> e seu excesso de popularidade.</p><p>De raiva, com certeza.</p><p>Por algum motivo, tirar o baixinho do sério era uma das coisas preferidas no seu dia-a-dia ultimamente. Ele gostava da ideia de ter que lidar com alguém que não caía em seus encantos. Não tão facilmente, pelo menos.</p><p>— Então... isso quer dizer que você andou reparando em mim... — ele praticamente sussurrou, sorrindo de canto. — E que me acha bonitão.</p><p>Exausto, Kyungsoo bagunçou os próprios cabelos em irritação, e isso fez com que os óculos ficassem meio tortos em seu rosto.</p><p>— Você vai ficar chocado, mas escuta só... O mundo não gira ao seu redor, e nem todo mundo está disposto a lamber o chão onde você pisa. Nem todo ser humano do planeta está interessado em fofocas a seu respeito. Algumas pessoas realmente <em>leem </em>o jornal da escola.</p><p>A afirmação não o magoou. Ele estava acostumado a ter todos os alunos da escola aos seus pés, isso era verdade. Os rapazes sempre distribuíam tapinhas amigáveis em seus ombros pelos corredores e as garotas sempre suspiravam ou cochichavam às suas costas, enchendo-o de elogios. Às vezes, era ótimo ter um pouco de atenção. Outras vezes, no entanto, ele se sentia um pouco sufocado.</p><p>Saber que Kyungsoo não se importava com sua popularidade era, no mínimo... interessante.</p><p>— <em>Nerd </em>— ele replicou, por fim, balançando a cabeça em negação.</p><p>O garoto permanecia impassível, inabalável. Era como se nada pudesse atingi-lo.</p><p>— Agora chega de papo, atleta. Vamos ensaiar.</p><p>Do lado de fora, luzes tremeluziam quase sem rumo, de um lado para o outro. Ao longe, Jongin podia ouvir o som abafado de vozes e risadas. Ele quase podia imaginar o som de passos arrastados contra o piso áspero do caminho que levava para o campo de futebol e as lanternas que guiavam o grupo de garotos novos pela escuridão, como no seu primeiro ano do colegial.</p><p><em>O trote</em>, ele reconheceu. Mas era tarde demais para pensar em participar.</p><p>— Bom, se vamos ensaiar com essas coisas — Jongin apontou para um dos instrumentos de sopro dispostos na lateral da sala —, então é melhor a gente ficar longe das janelas. O pessoal do time parece estar vindo nessa direção.</p><p>Kyungsoo olhou para trás, para a penumbra de um pátio fantasma do outro lado da janela alta e retangular. Seus olhos ficaram fixos ali por algum tempo, e então o garoto girou o tranco do puxador branco, dando um empurrãozinho para que a estrutura cedesse. Com a pequena fenda agora aberta, eles podiam ouvir mais claramente o som de gritos, seguidos de risadas e de passos trôpegos pelo gramado, a uma distância perigosamente próxima dali.</p><p>— Hoje é a noite do trote, certo? — ele perguntou, parecendo ligeiramente interessado.</p><p>Jongin soltou uma risada.</p><p>— Você está curioso?</p><p>— Vai sonhando, <em>quarterback</em>.</p><p><em>Quarterback. </em>Aquela palavra de novo.</p><p>Ele sempre sentiu orgulho de seu título, principalmente porque sua posição era a mais requisitada e invejada no time, mas quando o baixinho pronunciava a palavra, ela sempre vinha carregada de deboche e desprezo, como se não fosse nada de especial. Nada para se gabar.</p><p>— Está fazendo isso por vingança?</p><p>— Isso o quê?</p><p>— <em>Isso</em> — ele afirmou, gesticulando em sua direção. — Está evitando dizer o meu nome.</p><p>Kyungsoo deu de ombros.</p><p>— Assim como você evita dizer o meu.</p><p>— <em>Touché</em>, meu caro garoto da trompa.</p><p>Mas quando o barulho de um corpo caindo na água se espalhou pela sala, vindo de algum lugar longe dali, o garoto já não conseguia esconder o quanto estava interessado no que estava acontecendo. O que quer que aquilo fosse, Kyungsoo parecia curioso para ver com os próprios olhos.</p><p>Ele olhou uma última vez através dos vidros da janela aberta, e só então voltou a fechá-la.</p><p>Surpreendendo o garoto sentado na cadeira e até a si mesmo, Jongin foi o primeiro a se levantar e apanhar um dos instrumentos do outro lado do cômodo escuro. Ele pegou uma flauta comprida e um triângulo de metal acompanhado de uma baqueta, porque ele achou que fosse uma saída mais fácil e rápida.</p><p>Ele precisava aprender a tocar algum instrumento, não importava qual fosse.</p><p>O atleta se sentou ao contrário na carteira em frente à de Kyungsoo, de modo que ficasse cara a cara com o garoto, apoiando os cotovelos em sua mesa.</p><p>— Vamos fazer o seguinte — ele propôs, um sorriso arteiro surgindo nos lábios, fazendo covinhas aparecerem em suas bochechas. — Eu vou sentar aqui, você vai me ensinar a tocar uma dessas coisas e a gente finalmente vai poder se ver livre um do outro. E se eu fizer um grande progresso essa noite, prometo te levar escondido pra assistir ao trote dos calouros.</p><p>As sobrancelhas grossas de Kyungsoo quase se uniram em sua testa.</p><p>— Você só pode estar brincando.</p><p>— Não, não estou. Isso é sério. É uma promessa.</p><p>— Acha mesmo que eu estaria interessado em alguma coisa que vocês atletas fazem? — o baixinho perguntou, sustentando o olhar de Jongin com sua expressão séria. Pela sobrancelha arqueada no rosto do <em>quarterback</em>, no entanto, era bem nítido que o rapaz não acreditava em nenhuma palavra do que ele dizia.</p><p>— Bem, eu acho.</p><p>Kyungsoo comprimiu os lábios cheinhos, pensativo.</p><p>— Você vai mesmo sentar essa sua bunda aí por pelo menos uma hora e realmente tentar ensaiar alguma coisa? Sem gracinhas? E sem resmungar?</p><p>— Eu vou, eu vou — ele prometeu, erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição. — E então? Temos um acordo?</p><p>Jongin sabia que estava se enfiando em muitos acordos relacionados a Do Kyungsoo nos últimos dias, mas ele não tinha como simplesmente voltar atrás. E talvez, apenas talvez, a sua chance de comparecer ao trote de calouros não havia sido completamente perdida. Ele podia fazer aquilo. Podia se comportar por sessenta minutos sem provocá-lo e forçar seus últimos neurônios saudáveis para aprender a tocar um maldito instrumento, não podia?</p><p>Ele sabia que não podia correr o risco de se aproximar tanto assim de alguém, principalmente de Kyungsoo. Desde que o incidente do vídeo acontecera, era como se ele se sentisse, de alguma forma, responsável por ele. E quanto mais tentava se afastar, mais era atraído para aquela bagunça toda, mergulhando cada vez mais fundo.</p><p>Ele não podia correr o risco, mas lá estava ele, fazendo novos planos e novas promessas com alguém que ele não se dava nada bem. Um garoto que nem sequer era seu amigo. Um <em>nerd </em>que tocava numa bandinha sem graça e que não era nada dele.</p><p>E Kyungsoo, apesar de visivelmente odiá-lo com todas as forças, não parecia achar uma má ideia.</p><p>— É — concordou ele, suspirando alto. — Acho que temos um acordo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Com uma venda nos olhos, Baekhyun mal podia andar sobre as lajotas do piso escorregadio sem tropeçar. Ele ouvia risadas, passos e cochichos. De vez em quando sentia mãos desconhecidas guiando-o para virar à esquerda ou à direita, segurarem em seu braço para ajudá-lo a subir um lance de escadas e tapinhas nos ombros obrigando-o a parar. Se olhasse para baixo, ele podia ver luzes dançando no chão. Era tudo que podia ver, mesmo que até os próprios tênis parecessem borrados em sua vista cansada.</p><p>Alguns minutos mais cedo, após aquela seleção exaustiva, ele não imaginava que ele e o restante do grupo de calouros seriam guiados às cegas pelo colégio. Já era noite, e quanto mais silencioso o trajeto ficava — porque eles não podiam correr o risco de serem pegos ali àquela hora —, mais o <em>linebacker </em>desconfiava de que alguns deles estavam ficando para trás.</p><p>O número de passos diminuía pouco a pouco, e isso ficava cada vez mais óbvio conforme o tempo passava.</p><p>— Certo, agora vou levar esse grupo comigo — ele ouviu uma voz sussurrar, pouco antes de ser agarrado pelos ombros. — Em silêncio, tampinha.</p><p>E ele reconheceu a voz de Oh Sehun.</p><p>Baekhyun sentiu o corpo mais alto andando atrás dele, a respiração batendo contra seu ouvido toda vez que o camisa 94 soltava uma risada abafada. Ao seu lado, outros garotos também se movimentavam, dando passos vacilantes para a frente. Mais um lance de escadas e ele foi obrigado a se agarrar ao corrimão para chegar até o final, o coração batendo de ansiedade pelo que estava por vir.</p><p>— Beleza, pessoal! Os que chegaram até aqui podem tirar as suas vendas. E se vocês acabaram ficando no meu grupo, então eu sinto muito, porque eu não pego leve com novatos. É melhor estarem prontos.</p><p>Baekhyun sorriu, ansioso, e então arrancou a venda. Eles estavam na área da piscina. Já era noite e os postes estavam ligados, lançando luzes e sombras sobre os rostos dos garotos.</p><p>— Vou explicar como essa coisa de trote funciona. É um teste de iniciação que fazemos todo ano com os calouros. Estão vendo o jogo de dardos ali em cima? — Ele apontou para um alvo circular montado em uma superfície vertical. Uma placa grande de madeira, provavelmente. — Bom, vocês vão lançar os dardos, e quem conseguir atingir o centro está liberado do trote e já estará automaticamente dentro do time, como um jogador titular.</p><p>Alguns garotos bateram palmas e soltaram gritos entusiasmados. Baekhyun só teve tempo de observar a expressão satisfeita no rosto de Sehun para perceber que não seria assim tão fácil.</p><p>— <em>Mas </em>— ele acrescentou, assim que os novatos se acalmaram —, se vocês acham que vai ser moleza, podem esquecer. Vocês estarão vendados durante os lançamentos. E seus trotes serão escolhidos de acordo com a seção que acertarem. Mais perto do centro, as tarefas são mais fáceis, e ficam mais difíceis nas partes externas. Se vocês acertarem as partes vermelhas ou verdes, terão a chance de escolher. Se não acertarem nenhuma parte do alvo, <em>eu </em>é que vou escolher por vocês. Entendido?</p><p>— Sim! — os rapazes gritaram em coro.</p><p>Baekhyun se limitou a balançar a cabeça, achando tudo muito ridículo.</p><p>Não importava onde acertasse, ele sabia que Sehun não deixaria barato para ele. O <em>wide receiver </em>havia prometido transformar a sua vida em um verdadeiro inferno, e de uma coisa o Byun tinha certeza: Oh Sehun era um cara de palavra. Durante o fundamental, os dois haviam prometido dar tudo de si para conquistar o coração de Bae Joohyun, e essa era uma promessa que ele vinha cumprindo faz anos.</p><p>O primeiro garoto não teve muita sorte. Ele errou o alvo completamente, e foi obrigado a ficar cinco minutos com um inseto dentro da cueca. O pobre coitado desistiu faltando um minuto e meio. Foi o primeiro a rodar no teste de iniciação.</p><p>Dois rapazes que jogavam no ataque conseguiram acertar uma seção vermelha, mesmo sem poder enxergar, e tiveram punições mais leves, como fazer flexões com uma mão só ou cantar o hino nacional enquanto fazia polichinelos. Era divertido de assistir aos desafios, Baekhyun precisava admitir. Mas ele tinha certeza de que, independente do que acontecesse ali, no dia seguinte, todas as tarefas embaraçosas estariam no portal do jornal da escola — o blog de fofocas <em>Drop That</em> —, porque Wu Yifan estava lá para filmar cada segundo.</p><p>— Uau, você é realmente bom nisso — disse o chinês para o amigo, gargalhando enquanto apontava a câmera para ele. Agora, Sehun estava sentado nas costas de um dos garotos, como se fazer cinquenta flexões não fosse difícil o bastante. — Você foi criativo com os trotes esse ano, e os novatos realmente parecem assustados. Jongin vai querer te matar.</p><p>— Jongin está ocupado demais em um clube de música cheio de manés pra poder reclamar — ele rebateu, maldoso.</p><p>O próximo da fila, um rapazinho meio franzino que tinha uma mão quase mágica para passes longos, acabou acertando uma seção amarela intitulada "Morador de rua", e sua missão foi pedir dinheiro nas ruas da vizinhança contando uma história engraçada e nada crível até acumular dez mil <em>wons. </em>Ele nunca mais voltou, então o Byun imaginou que ele também estava fora.</p><p>Quando chegou a sua vez, o próprio Sehun colocou a venda sobre seus olhos e riu às suas costas, dando empurrões até que ele caminhasse alguns passos à frente. A noite estava fria e o ar se condensava ao redor da boca de Baekhyun conforme ele erguia o braço para lançar o dardo. Seu braço descoberto tremia — de frio, de nervosismo, de adrenalina. Tudo ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>Ele só tinha uma chance. Uma única chance.</p><p>Quando se preparou para o lançamento, o garoto não enxergava nada além de escuridão. Respirou fundo, dobrou os joelhos para ganhar estabilidade e moveu o braço para a frente, tentando ao máximo mantê-lo em linha reta.</p><p>Baekhyun finalmente lançou o objeto, soltando o ar pela boca e torcendo pelo melhor. Mas, em vez disso, a pior das hipóteses se concretizou.</p><p>E o dardo de metal fez um barulho agudo quando atingiu o chão.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. O golpe mais baixo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Para Baekhyun, perder nunca era uma opção.</p><p>Desde muito novo, seus movimentos e atitudes sempre foram muito bem calculados — cada passo, cada palavra, cada atitude errada nas horas certas e cada atitude certa nas horas erradas. Até mesmo as gracinhas que lhe rendiam dias de detenção e advertências da diretoria tinham um propósito.</p><p>Sua vida era como entrar em campo. Cada jogada era planejada para conquistar a vitória. Mas ali, ainda de olhos vendados e diante dos outros calouros e de Oh Sehun, seu arqui-inimigo, ele sentia o olhar de todos pesarem sobre ele. E talvez pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, ele não sabia exatamente o que fazer.</p><p>Ele não tinha planos.</p><p>Se estivesse correndo pelo campo de futebol, um passe em falso poderia colocar em risco todos os seus esforços. Poderia prejudicar todo o seu time. Era assim que se sentia ali. Despido, como se todos pudessem enxergar as suas fraquezas.</p><p>Após uma derrota, existe um momento em que todos os jogadores se reúnem para tomar banho no vestiário — às vezes em silêncio, às vezes discutindo uns com os outros para colocar a culpa da derrota em alguém. Naquele momento, Baekhyun sentia que ele era o culpado. Seus ombros pesaram ao mesmo tempo em que o dardo atingia o chão.</p><p>Ele não havia se planejado para isso.</p><p>Mas, de vez em quando, algumas ações improvisadas eram capazes de salvar uma equipe inteira e fazer vibrar a torcida desesperançosa. Era a isso que ele resolveu se agarrar. Ao sabor de uma vitória que veio com dificuldade, suor e lágrimas. Ele sabia mais do que ninguém como aquele tipo de milagre era possível.</p><p>Porque, afinal, ninguém se arrisca a jogar um jogo que não tem chances de vencer.</p><p>— Byun Baekhyun, um passo à frente — disse um dos titulares do time. Não era a voz de Sehun. Provavelmente o grandalhão chinês, Yifan.</p><p>Mas a risada que veio depois, zombeteira, saída do fundo da garganta, com certeza era dele. O garoto sentiu dedos compridos e gelados tocarem a sua nuca e afundarem ligeiramente em sua pele, antes mesmo que ele pudesse retirar a máscara de dormir que lhe servia de venda.</p><p>— Não tire ainda, tampinha. Acho que vai ser mais divertido assim... — Sehun sussurrou, soprando uma risada em sua orelha. — <em>No escuro</em>.</p><p>— Só acabe logo com isso — ele respondeu, tomando o cuidado de moderar o tom. Baekhyun não queria que aquela frase soasse como se ele estivesse implorando. De jeito nenhum. Assim, desfez-se do aperto do <em>wide-receiver</em> com um empurrão e sorriu, inabalável. — Ou será que você desistiu da sua promessa de não pegar leve comigo?</p><p>— Calouro, você não acertou o alvo — explicou Yifan, para Baekhyun e para todos os novatos ao redor. — Isso significa que nós podemos escolher a sua punição. É uma das regras do trote que comunicamos mais cedo.</p><p>Alguns cochichos e comentários sarcásticos escaparam do pequeno grupo de calouros curiosos, mas Baekhyun não deu ouvidos. Independente da vergonha que estivesse prestes a passar, ele decidiu que suportaria com um sorriso no rosto.</p><p>— Você pode escolher sair agora ou... — Sehun começou.</p><p>— Manda ver — ele interrompeu, dando um passo em sua direção e abrindo os braços, provocador. — Eu sou todo seu.</p><p>— Vamos ver se você vai continuar bancando o engraçadinho depois disso. — O camisa 94 iniciou uma caminhada lenta ao redor dele, cercando-o como se ele fosse um predador à espreita de sua presa, preste a atacar. E, de certa forma, era assim que Baekhyun se sentia: encurralado. O rapaz quase podia sentir a respiração do outro garoto tocar seu rosto enquanto o rodeava devagar. — Muito bem, tampinha. Tire a roupa.</p><p>— <em>O quê?</em></p><p>Ele ouviu risadas. Muitas delas. Mas a que ele mais odiou com certeza foi aquela que escapou dos lábios de Sehun.</p><p>— Você é surdo, Byun? Disse pra você tirar a roupa.</p><p>Baekhyun ergueu uma sobrancelha, entrando na sua jogada.</p><p>— Você quer tanto assim ver a minha bunda, <em>wide-receiver</em>?</p><p>— Só quero que você dê um mergulho na piscina. <em>Pelado</em> — ele rebateu, e logo acrescentou: — Qual é, não é tão difícil assim. Até um idiota como você pode fazer algo tão simples.</p><p>Baekhyun soltou uma risada sem humor e levou os dedos até o cós da calça. Se era isso que ele queria, era isso que iria ter. Não pensou duas vezes antes de desfazer o botão, descer o zíper e passar a calça jeans pelas pernas, mesmo sentindo todos os olhares queimando sobre seu corpo. Estar vendado apenas tornava tudo mil vezes pior. Mas o ex-<em>linebacker </em>do colégio Daewon não tinha vergonha de sua forma física.</p><p>Muito pelo contrário: Baekhyun gostava de exibi-la.</p><p>Ele se livrou da camiseta mais lentamente do que o necessário, sorrindo ao perceber que Sehun resmungava alguma coisa, provavelmente odiando que seu tiro saíra pela culatra. Porque Baekhyun, no fim das contas, até que estava se divertindo.</p><p>— Por que sinto que estou assistindo a um show de <em>striptease</em>? — perguntou um dos calouros, rindo.</p><p>— Só falta alguém colocar <em>Careless Whisper</em> pra tocar agora — disse um outro. — Onde estão os fracassados do clube de música com um saxofone quando a gente precisa deles?</p><p>Ele também ouviu Sehun sussurrar para Yifan: "Kris, esconda as roupas dele" e todos aqueles ruídos de fotos sendo tiradas em celulares. Havia luzes de <em>flash</em> refletidas em seu peito — o único lugar que podia vagamente enxergar com a venda, se olhasse para baixo — e gritos de encorajamento ecoando na área da piscina, incentivando-o a continuar a punição. Ouviu mais cliques, mais <em>flashes</em> e mais risadas.</p><p>Estava sendo filmado.</p><p>Baekhyun parou, agora só com a cueca box cobrindo suas partes íntimas, e então estendeu as mãos, como se dissesse: <em>O que mais vocês querem de mim?</em></p><p>— A cueca, Byun — Sehun ordenou. Era quase como se estivesse lendo a sua mente. — Tire a cueca também.</p><p>O garoto transferido sentiu que seu hálito estava se condensando ao redor da boca a cada suspiro. A noite estava ficando cada vez mais fria e a sua pele nua estava arrepiada no ar gelado. Arrepios percorreram todo o seu corpo só de pensar em ter que mergulhar na água congelante da piscina, já consciente de que todos ali o abandonariam em breve. Fugiriam com as suas roupas e o deixariam ali, sozinho.</p><p>Sehun tinha cinco anos de idade ou o quê?</p><p>Dessa vez, ele foi mais rápido. Desceu a cueca pelas coxas até os pés e depois a chutou para o lado, sentindo o garanhão entre suas pernas ficar um pouco tímido. Era humilhante. Totalmente humilhante. Porque estava frio, o vento soprando quase lhe parecendo glacial, e todos sabiam que <em>certas partes</em> do corpo de um garoto "encolhem" quando expostos à baixa temperatura.</p><p>Era um jogo muito, muito sujo.</p><p>Mas não era o pior. Quando achou que tivesse acabado, ouviu o <em>wide-receiver </em>pedir a um dos garotos para que lhe trouxesse um balde. E, menos de um minuto depois, após ruídos e mais risos baixinhos, seu peito foi acertado por algo borrachudo. Aquilo, seja lá o que fosse, explodiu em seu torso nu. Seus dedos tocaram o abdômen, sentindo um líquido escorrer em sua pele.</p><p><em>Tinta</em>, ele percebeu pelo cheiro. O líquido era tinta.</p><p>Balões de festa carregados de tintura das mais diversas cores foram lançados em sua direção, tanto pelos veteranos quanto pelos calouros. Um deles acertou o seu rosto, e ele nunca foi tão grato em toda sua vida por estar usando uma venda. O piso de cerâmica ao redor dos seus pés estava pegajoso, molhado e colorido como um arco-íris de combinação grotesca.</p><p>Como se não bastasse, alguém o puxou pelos ombros até que ficasse à beira da piscina. E, então, ele foi empurrado. Finalmente, após minutos de completa escuridão, ele se livrou da venda. Quando voltou à superfície, a primeira coisa que viu foi Wu Yifan, agachado perto da borda com um celular em mãos.</p><p>— Sorria, Baekhyun — disse Kris, o <em>tight-end</em> do time. — Você está sendo transmitido ao vivo. Para a escola toda.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Após uma hora de ensaios, bochechas doendo pelo sopro e muita dor de cabeça, os dois já sabiam que aquilo não levaria a lugar nenhum.</p><p>Principalmente porque Kyungsoo já tinha desistido de tentar ensiná-lo a tocar trompa, e agora apelava para o triângulo — instrumento que ele, modéstia à parte, conseguira aprender facilmente depois de assistir a um vídeo de um minuto e cinquenta e dois segundos no YouTube.</p><p>O problema é que a promessa de Jongin de ficar sentado em silêncio, sem fazer gracinhas e se esforçar para aprender a tocar alguma coisa, já era uma realidade distante.</p><p>Como sempre, o atleta estava uma bagunça da cabeça aos pés. O uniforme do colégio estava amassado, o cabelo despenteado e a gravata vermelha estava torta em seu pescoço. Kyungsoo perdera a conta de quantas vezes seu olhar acabou se perdendo em sua clavícula enquanto Jongin se inclinava para a frente na mesa.</p><p>E, agora mesmo, com os dedos hábeis do<em> quarterback</em> desfazendo os dois primeiros botões da própria camisa e se livrando da gravata, era um pouco difícil se concentrar. Quase por acidente, seus olhos acabaram descendo um pouco mais, parando na altura do peito dourado visível sob o tecido branco.</p><p>— Você pode, por favor, parar de tirar a roupa? Estamos em uma situação de vida ou morte aqui.</p><p>O garoto sorriu, travesso.</p><p>— Estou distraindo você?</p><p>Kyungsoo quis rir, mas se limitou a erguer uma sobrancelha e colocar seus óculos sobre a mesa, desviando o olhar para longe.</p><p>— Por que estaria?</p><p>— Posso ver pelo jeito que seu corpo congela quando você olha pra mim — ele disse, abrindo mais um dos botões da camisa. — Tipo agora. — Jongin riu, afundou na cadeira e puxou a gola do uniforme para que a pele do seu tronco ficasse ainda mais visível, obviamente tentando provocá-lo. — Está tudo bem, você pode olhar. Eu não me importo.</p><p>Em um gesto rápido, Kyungsoo ergueu o triângulo e levou o braço para trás, como se fosse jogá-lo na cabeça de Jongin a qualquer segundo. Mas o moreno foi mais rápido, e antes que ele pudesse sequer pensar em acertá-lo com o instrumento de metal, o garoto ergueu as mãos, pacificador.</p><p>— Eu só estou brincando! — defendeu-se. — Meu Deus, você é tão estressadinho.</p><p>Kyungsoo costumava ser um garoto paciente. Nada nunca o afetara tão diretamente quanto o irritante Kim Jongin o estava afetando agora. Ele nunca havia explodido com alguém antes, nem mesmo quando Jihyo grudara um chiclete em seu cabelo durante a quarta série e ele foi obrigado a raspar o cabelo; ou quando ele e Minseok tinham sido vítimas de uma sequência nojenta de tiros de bolinhas de cuspe no primeiro dia de aula, e nem mesmo quando aquele vídeo seu dizendo com todas as letras que era gay — e pior: que já teve (tem) uma queda (penhasco) pelo Zac Efron — tinha se tornado o assunto mais comentado do colégio naquele início de ano.</p><p>Ele era paciente. Era mesmo. Mas, naquela noite, ele descobriu que sua paciência tinha um limite. E esse limite tinha nome, sobrenome e coincidentemente era o garoto mais popular da escola.</p><p>Kyungsoo jogou a mochila sobre um dos ombros e caminhou em direção à saída, esquecendo para trás seus óculos de grau sobre a mesa. Parou em frente à porta da sala, preparando-se para despejar tudo em cima dele. Ele sentiu que enlouqueceria se não falasse alguma coisa.</p><p>— Santo Deus, você é insuportável! Eu não sei onde é que eu estava com a cabeça quando pensei que isso fosse uma boa ideia.</p><p>Jongin já estava indo atrás dele, os dois parando frente a frente no corredor fantasmagórico.</p><p>— Tecnicamente, pelo que eu me lembro, você nunca achou que fosse uma boa ideia. — Jongin suspirou. — Acho que nenhum de nós dois achou que fosse. É uma <em>péssima </em>ideia. Mas é uma ideia melhor do que a gente tendo que se aturar até o final do semestre, não acha?</p><p>— A gente já está tendo que se aturar <em>agora</em>.</p><p>— Ok, você tem um ponto. E sei que parece difícil agora, mas pode ficar ainda pior. Eu só preciso aprender a tocar um instrumento. Um só, e eu e você estaremos livres.</p><p>— Pois é. Sobre isso... — Ele fez uma careta. — Tenho más notícias.</p><p>— E quais seriam?</p><p>— Se você não conseguiu aprender nem mesmo a tocar o triângulo, não acho que seja possível você aprender a tocar qualquer coisa. A menos que aconteça um milagre, eu e você vamos continuar tendo que lidar um com o outro, mas pelo menos a gente pode fazer isso mantendo uma distância saudável. Em cantos totalmente opostos, pra começar.</p><p>O atleta riu, erguendo apenas o cantinho dos lábios. Antes que Kyungsoo pudesse se afastar, ele apoiou o braço na parede ao seu lado.</p><p>— Talvez fosse mais fácil me ensinar alguma coisa se você não estivesse tão ocupado se sentindo atraído por mim.</p><p>— Talvez fosse mais fácil te ensinar alguma coisa se <em>você </em>não ficasse tentando chamar a minha atenção — ele rebateu.</p><p>Jongin ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— Então você admite? Está mesmo atraído por mim?</p><p>Se sentir acuado era uma novidade no dicionário de Do Kyungsoo. Ele não entendia de onde vinha aquele poder destrutivo que o olhar do garoto exercia sobre seu corpo, mas ele precisava admitir que aquele tipo de aproximação conseguia paralisá-lo, de certa forma. Ele sentiu e acompanhou cada movimento dos olhos de Jongin, descendo pelo seu maxilar e se concentrando em seu pescoço, no pomo de adão que subia e descia toda vez que ele engolia em seco.</p><p>Com o peso de toda aquela atenção sobre ele, as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta.</p><p>
  <em>Só nos seus sonhos, quarterback.</em>
</p><p>Mas, por alguns segundos de tensão, Kyungsoo perdeu a voz. Como perdera a voz no show de talentos da terceira série, após tentar cantar uma música dos Beatles em frente a uma multidão de pais desinteressados e alunos remelentos. Eles estavam sozinhos agora, mas a sensação de não conseguir mover as pernas era a mesma. A única solução era sair dali o mais rápido possível.</p><p>Ele deu um passo à frente, planejando uma fuga — e quem sabe um chute no meio das pernas de Jongin de brinde —, mas o movimento não saiu conforme o planejado. O baixinho acabou com uma de suas pernas entre as do atleta, presa, e o garoto continuou a observá-lo, uma mão agora brincando com a gola do seu uniforme. Era como se ele tivesse total consciência do quanto afetava as pessoas. E Kyungsoo odiava isso mais do que tudo.</p><p>— Ei, garoto da trompa — ele sussurrou, o olhar subindo da gola da camisa até sua boca. Dessa vez, não soava como se estivesse irritado ou debochando dele. Era diferente. O tom da voz fez suas pernas tremerem.</p><p>Até ele perceber que, na verdade, não era ele que estava tremendo.</p><p>Era o chão que estava tremendo. Vibrando. As paredes reverberavam às suas costas.</p><p><em>O trote</em>, ele notou. Mas não foi o único. Jongin pareceu notar também, e agarrou o pulso de Kyungsoo para puxá-lo para longe dali, soltando-o apenas quando teve certeza de que os dois estavam correndo. Atravessaram o corredor do segundo andar até alcançar as escadas, onde o <em>quarterback </em>praticamente deslizou pelo corrimão até o piso térreo. O baixinho ficou um pouco para trás, descendo os degraus de dois em dois enquanto pedia a qualquer divindade disposta a ouvir para que não tropeçasse no seu caminho até lá embaixo.</p><p>— Yixing e seu grupo estão vindo nessa direção — Jongin disse, baixinho, esperando-o no pé da escada.</p><p>O ruído aumentava aos poucos, como se uma manada de búfalos furiosos estivesse se aproximando. O que o chinês estava fazendo com o seu grupo de calouros, afinal?</p><p>Jongin puxou Kyungsoo pela camisa, guiando-o pelos corredores. Eles passaram pelo auditório onde as palestras educacionais e apresentações aconteciam, pela sala trancada do diretor e, por fim, pelo refeitório escuro. A sensação de vagar pelo colégio durante a noite era estranha, mas ao mesmo tempo revigorante. Eles sentiam a adrenalina tomando conta de seus corpos, como normalmente se sente ao estar fazendo algo errado ou proibido.</p><p>Quando chegaram perto da área da piscina, eles pararam lado a lado, apoiados na parede. Kyungsoo podia ver o peito do moreno arqueando, subindo e descendo com a respiração pesada. Mas ele logo desviou o olhar da pele descoberta do seu tronco e continuou a andar.</p><p>— Espera! — Jongin chamou, segurando seu braço antes que ele pudesse avançar mais. — Eles estão na piscina. Precisamos ir na direção oposta.</p><p>— Mas o grupo do Yixing também está vindo pra cá — observou Kyungsoo. — Não podemos voltar. Estamos encurralados!</p><p>Inesperadamente, Jongin sorriu, dobrando os joelhos para afundar um pouco contra a parede. Seus cabelos estavam molhados nas pontas, alguns fios grudando nas têmporas por causa do suor. Ele inclinou a cabeça na direção do garoto, um brilho divertido relampejando em seus olhos.</p><p>— Qual é a graça, <em>quarterback</em>? — Kyungsoo perguntou.</p><p>— Não acha que é um pouco divertido?</p><p>— <em>Divertido? </em>— ele respondeu, piscando os olhos e tentando acalmar a respiração antes de continuar. — Eu estou encurralado contra dois grupos de jogadores de futebol raivosos, numa terça-feira à noite e acompanhado por <em>você, </em>exatamente o tipo de cara que eu mais odeio. O garoto popular que gosta de tirar vantagem dos outros e um trompista da banda da escola. Juntos. E correndo o risco de serem expulsos do colégio. — Kyungsoo suspirou, soltando o ar pela boca. — Seu conceito de diversão não é dos melhores, atleta.</p><p>Jongin rolou os olhos e desviou o olhar para longe dele.</p><p>— É incrível como você consegue tirar a graça de tudo. — O garoto se afastou da parede e apontou na direção oposta com um gesto de cabeça. — Agora vem, vamos sair daqui.</p><p>Com um gesto, os garotos deram alguns passos à frente, mas pararam assim que viram o grupo de calouros no final do corredor. Estavam esbaforidos, suados e erguiam os joelhos até a altura da cintura enquanto andavam, com Yixing liderando-os vestido em sua jaqueta vermelha e azul do time, marchando como se estivesse liderando um bando de soldados.</p><p>Não tiveram tempo para reparar em mais do que isso. Encurralados, sua única opção era realizar uma mudança de planos de última hora e correr para o outro lado, seguindo para a piscina. Kyungsoo podia ouvir os gritos, palmas e assobios enquanto se esgueiravam, agora com mais cautela, agachados perto do muro que separava a área destinada ao clube de natação. Prendendo a respiração, eles conseguiram seguir se arrastando até a metade do trajeto.</p><p>E, então, o primeiro balão caiu.</p><p>Os garotos precisaram conter a vontade de gritar ou resmungar em voz alta quando pelo menos três bexigas caíram naquela área. Kyungsoo sentiu uma delas cair sobre a sua cabeça, o líquido se espalhando pelo seu cabelo e respingando em sua camisa. Eram balões cheios de tinta, cada um com uma cor diferente. Quando tocou o próprio cabelo e olhou para baixo, percebeu que seu uniforme e suas mãos estavam manchados de verde. Um outro, que havia estourado no chão perto deles, acabou sujando as suas calças de laranja.</p><p>
  <em>Droga. Droga. Droga.</em>
</p><p>Kyungsoo respirou fundo e tentou afastar a vontade de praguejar todos os vinte e três xingamentos politicamente corretos que aprendera numa postagem do BuzzFeed. Por sorte, ele não precisou lutar contra o ímpeto de assumir sua versão boca-suja por muito tempo. O moreno o puxou pelo braço antes que ele tivesse chance de pronunciar <em>seu palerma de meia-tigela</em> ou <em>cara de fuinha</em>.</p><p>— Vestiário — Jongin orientou, apressado. E os dois correram naquela direção.</p><p>O vestiário tinha duas fileiras paralelas de armários, uma área reservada aos chuveiros, dois bancos retangulares compridos e cheiro de shampoo anti-caspa. Foi a primeira coisa que Kyungsoo pensou quando foi praticamente empurrado sala adentro. Ele não tinha muita certeza sobre o shampoo, mas não lhe restava dúvida de que o lugar era úmido, quente e abafado.</p><p>A voz de Jongin praticamente ecoava ali dentro.</p><p>— Acho que estamos salvos — ele disse, apoiando as costas no armário antes de finalmente se permitir sorrir, aliviado. — Caramba. Eu me sinto como o próprio Tom Cruise em <em>Missão Impossível</em>.</p><p>— Sua autoestima é de se admirar — o baixinho soltou. — Mas acho que você tem razão... Foi um pouco divertido.</p><p>O atleta colocou uma mão ao redor da orelha, como se aquilo pudesse ajudá-lo a ouvir melhor, inclinando-se sobre o corpo do outro.</p><p>— Será que eu ouvi direito? Você, Do Kyungsoo, acabou de admitir que eu tenho razão em alguma coisa?</p><p>— Pois é. Aproveite enquanto pode. Talvez seja a última vez.</p><p>— Uau. Isso quase soou como se fôssemos amigos.</p><p>Kyungsoo revirou os olhos e lhe deu um tapa no peito.</p><p>— Até parece, <em>quarterback</em>.</p><p>Jongin abriu a boca para retrucar, mas engoliu em seco e desistiu no meio do caminho quando percebeu que a mão de Kyungsoo ainda estava ali, apoiada contra o seu peito. Metade sobre sua camisa branca, a outra metade sobre sua pele exposta. Aquilo era estranho, e a troca de olhares que durou mais tempo do que necessário só piorou tudo. Sem dúvida era estranho. Talvez porque soubesse que o garoto era gay, ou talvez porque estavam sozinhos em um lugar fechado. Ele não saberia dizer. O fato era que, de repente, o vestiário parecia estar muito mais quente e abafado.</p><p>Com uma risada nervosa, o atleta afastou a mão em seu peito e se aproximou da pia do outro lado do cômodo. Atrás dele, Kyungsoo resmungava alguma coisa sobre o estado do seu uniforme, que a essa altura já estava arruinado pela tinta. Ele decidiu que ignorá-lo era a atitude mais sábia. Em vez disso, abriu a torneira e deixou a água correr livremente, usando as mãos em concha para molhar o rosto e os fios respingados de verde.</p><p>Quando encarou seu reflexo no espelho, jogou os cabelos da franja molhada para trás e viu o outro garoto limpando a ponta dos dedos melecados na camiseta imunda, ainda apoiado nos armários de metal às suas costas.</p><p><em>Que grande problema, </em>ele pensou.</p><p>— Você tem sorte que eu estou sendo legal hoje — disse Jongin, afastando-se da pia e caminhando novamente até os armários, parando em frente ao de número 88. Após inserir a combinação, ele afundou um dos braços lá dentro e puxou uma camiseta branca e simples de algodão. — Aqui — ele ofereceu, empurrando a roupa na direção do peito de Kyungsoo. — Você pode vestir isso e me devolver depois.</p><p>O baixinho o olhou com desconfiança.</p><p>— Tem certeza?</p><p>— Que monstro eu seria se deixasse você voltar assim pra casa? Aposto que seus pais têm a imagem de filho perfeito e certinho. Não podemos arruinar sua reputação de <em>nerd, </em>certo? — Ele agitou a camiseta diante dos olhos dele, até que Kyungsoo finalmente a aceitasse. — Boa escolha, garoto da trompa.</p><p>— Se tiver pó de mico aqui, <em>quarterback</em>, eu juro...</p><p>— Qual é. Temos dezessete anos, não oito.</p><p>Kyungsoo se sentou no banco de madeira e deixou a peça de algodão ao seu lado enquanto desfazia os botões da camisa do uniforme. Jongin, ainda parado perto do armário, também estava na metade do processo de retirar a própria blusa. Ele segurou na barra do tecido e a arrancou pela cabeça, fazendo seus fios castanhos ficarem bagunçados.</p><p>E o rapaz baixinho até tentou olhar para outro lugar. As prateleiras brancas em uma das paredes, as toalhas penduradas em cabides, o piso emborrachado perto dos chuveiros e até para um armário de troféus que estava ali só para mostrar o quanto os clubes de esportes eram o orgulho do colégio. Ele jura que tentou. Mas assim que notou os músculos das costas douradas se contraírem a cada movimento, era tarde demais. Ele o acompanhou discretamente com os olhos até Jongin apanhar sua jaqueta de dentro do armário, vesti-la e fechar o zíper por cima do tronco nu.</p><p>Kyungsoo desviou o olhar quando o atleta se virou, voltando sua atenção para os últimos dois botões de seu uniforme. Tirou a camisa pelos ombros, se livrou dos últimos resquícios de tinta e colocou a camiseta emprestada. Ela tinha o cheiro de Jongin. E aquele <em>quarterback</em> irritante podia até ser um idiota insuportável, mas, <em>uau</em>, ele precisava admitir que o danado cheirava bem.</p><p>— Você esqueceu de tirar a gravata — Jongin avisou, puxando a peça pela pontinha e forçando o corpo de Kyungsoo a se inclinar um pouco para a frente.</p><p>Ainda era possível ver seu peito nu no alto da jaqueta vermelha e azul-marinho do time de futebol, onde o zíper não estava totalmente fechado. Ele parecia fazer de propósito. Cada atitude do atleta era calculada para irritá-lo, ele tinha certeza.</p><p>Kyungsoo suspirou, ainda tentando formular uma resposta que não se resumisse a um palavrão, quando ouviu passos nos corredores. Tudo que escutou foi um sussurro de "Merda" escapar dos lábios do moreno antes de ser arrastado para dentro de uma das cabines.</p><p>Jongin o pressionou contra a parede molhada do chuveiro, a mão espalmada contra o seu peito. Com o braço livre e uma rapidez impressionante, conseguiu trancar a porta atrás deles no exato momento em que o grupo de calouros barulhentos, histéricos e suados entrava no vestiário.</p><p>— Isso foi demais! — alguém comentou, e risadas ecoaram ali dentro.</p><p>— Se o trote foi assim — outro acrescentou —, já estou ansioso pra ver como vai ser a festa de boas-vindas dos calouros.</p><p>Outra voz se manifestou, muito mais rígida e debochada. <em>Oh Sehun</em>, Jongin reconheceu.</p><p>— Esse é só o começo, novatos. Não fiquem assim tão felizes só porque ganharam um uniforme do time. Quero ver todos demonstrarem essa animação em campo também, entenderam? — Os rapazes entoaram um "Siiiiiim!" prolongado, provocando baques que fizeram os dois garotos escondidos em uma das cabines se encolherem, surpresos. Aquele era o ruído de portas se fechando, percebeu Kyungsoo, preocupado. Eles estavam indo para os chuveiros. — Ótimo. Agora tomem uma ducha rápida e vão pra casa. Amanhã teremos mais treino.</p><p>O vestiário irrompeu em gritos, palmas e mais um coro de "Sim, senhor!" e "Vamos trabalhar duro!".</p><p>— Onde está o Byun? — Yixing cochichou para Sehun, assim que o lugar ficou em silêncio novamente.</p><p>— Lá fora. Ele vai passar a madrugada inteira aqui limpando a droga dessa tinta toda. É isso que ele ganha tentando dar uma de espertinho pra cima de mim.</p><p>— Qual é, Oh — reclamou o <em>running back</em>. — Nós temos aula amanhã cedo. O garoto mal chegou e você já está tocando o terror. Não está sendo um pouco duro? Ele é um ótimo <em>linebacker.</em> Você sabe que não podemos correr o risco de perdê-lo, principalmente com a temporada de jogos se aproximando...</p><p>Sehun soltou uma risadinha.</p><p>— Não vamos perder o cara, fica tranquilo. Eu sei o que estou fazendo.</p><p>Embora o comando de Oh Sehun tivesse sido uma ducha rápida, para Kyungsoo e Jongin dentro da cabine, aqueles minutos pareciam ser infinitos. A temperatura da água dos chuveiros agora começava a formar nuvens de vapor que se acumulavam no ar acima deles, deixando o vestiário cada vez mais úmido e quente. O atleta parecia ter interpretado aquilo como uma desculpa para descer um pouco mais o zíper da sua jaqueta, abrindo-a até embaixo e, dessa vez, deixando o abdômen completamente visível.</p><p>Ainda muito próximos, com os dois braços do <em>quarterback</em> aprisionando-o contra a parede, Kyungsoo revirou os olhos e tornou a subir o zíper do outro, contendo um resmungo que ficou entalado no fundo da sua garganta. O espaço era muito pequeno, e ele não queria ser obrigado a encarar seu corpo em boa forma — e bota "boa forma" nisso — nem que sua vida dependesse daquilo.</p><p>Não durou muito. Em questão de segundos, lá estava Jongin abrindo a bendita jaqueta outra vez, ostentando aquele sorrisinho que fazia o garoto ter vontade de acertar-lhe um soco no meio da fuça. O baixinho não se deu por vencido, e logo fechou o zíper novamente. Os dois ficaram naquela espécie de jogo de <em>levanta-abaixa-levanta-abaixa</em> por algum tempo, ora trocando olhares irritados, ora trocando risadas silenciosas.</p><p>Pararam apenas quando alguém tentou empurrar a porta da cabine deles, mas percebeu que estava fechada.</p><p>— Deve estar interditado.</p><p>Jongin quase respirou aliviado, mas segurou a onda. Quando olhou para Kyungsoo de novo, seus lábios se moveram em uma frase inaudível.</p><p><em>Essa foi por pouco</em>.</p><p>Depois que os calouros terminaram de se arrumar e saíram, os garotos ainda esperaram alguns minutos por precaução. Dividir aquele espaço com Kim Jongin era uma tarefa ainda mais difícil do que ele imaginara. Afinal, o atleta não o deixava em paz nem por um segundo, e a camiseta dele que estava usando só parecia piorar a situação, porque Kyungsoo sentia o cheiro dele em todo lugar — no tecido colado ao seu corpo, no ar abafado do banheiro e principalmente no pescoço a apenas alguns centímetros de seu rosto. E ele tinha um cheiro irritantemente bom. <em>Droga.</em></p><p>Kyungsoo saiu primeiro, respirando de modo pesado. Era como se, até aquele momento, trancafiado na cabine com Jongin, ele estivesse prendendo a respiração. Antes de deixar o vestiário, ele se olhou no espelho uma última vez e ajeitou os cabelos da franja, mas franziu a testa quando reparou no olhar do <em>quarterback </em>atrás dele.</p><p>Ele não podia estar... Ou podia?</p><p>— Por favor, me diz que você não está olhando pra minha bunda.</p><p>— Eu não... — ele tentou negar, mas o sorrisinho refletido no espelho acabou por entregá-lo. Então, o atleta olhou de novo, embora agora não fizesse questão de tentar esconder. — Ok, você me pegou. Eu definitivamente estava olhando pra sua bunda. Desculpa. É que essa sua calça fica bem apertada nela.</p><p>O rapaz bufou, indignado.</p><p>— Você é inacreditável.</p><p>— Eu deveria dormir de olhos abertos essa noite?</p><p>— Eu sugiro que você tranque as portas e janelas.</p><p>— Certo, certo. Dessa vez eu mereço a ameaça de morte.</p><p>Aquele diálogo dito de forma tão amigável entre eles provocou uma sensação estranha no estômago de Kyungsoo. Ele não podia estar sendo gentil com ele. Não com o cara que tinha revelado o seu segredo mais importante para a escola inteira. Não com o idiota que o arrancara à força do armário. Supostamente, ele nunca deveria perdoá-lo pelo que fez.</p><p>Antes de pegar a sua mochila no armário e endireitá-la nas costas, o moreno parou na entrada do vestiário e o observou cuidadosamente, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa.</p><p>— Ah, acho que você sabe, mas... Vai rolar uma festa no sábado. É a festa de boas-vindas para os calouros. Talvez... — Jongin coçou a nuca, fazendo a jaqueta escorregar por um dos ombros. — Talvez você queira ir...</p><p>O outro garoto se virou para ele, balançando a cabeça.</p><p>— Você melhor do que ninguém deveria saber a resposta para esse convite — Kyungsoo soltou, arisco. E lá estava de volta aquele clima de inimizade entre eles. — Não, obrigado. Graças a você, <em>quarterback</em>, eu vou evitar festas por algum tempo. E bebidas alcoólicas, principalmente.</p><p>Ele assentiu, concordando.</p><p>O atleta fechou o zíper até o final, agora cobrindo seu tronco até o peito, e caminhou em direção à porta, mas hesitou assim que tocou o puxador de metal. Kyungsoo ainda estava observando-o com uma expressão irritada e ao mesmo tempo confusa, tentando entender os motivos por trás daquele misterioso convite, quando Jongin desistiu da sua saída dramática e se virou para ele outra vez.</p><p>— Eu não fiz isso.</p><p>— O que você quer dizer? — perguntou o baixinho, cada vez mais confuso.</p><p>Jongin se apoiou em uma das paredes, os braços cruzados em frente ao peito.</p><p>— Eu não fiz isso — ele repetiu, dessa vez olhando diretamente em seus olhos. — Eu não postei o seu vídeo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. O armário de vassouras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minseok apoiou o rosto em uma das mãos.</p><p>— Um clube gay?</p><p>— Pois é — Kyungsoo respondeu, mastigando alguns biscoitos.</p><p>Apesar de o alarme já ter tocado, sinalizando o fim das aulas obrigatórias, os dois ainda estavam copiando as anotações de matemática, sentados na primeira fileira como os bons <em>nerds </em>que eram. O garoto de olhar felino se mantinha entretido fazendo origamis com o papel do Trident enquanto Kyungsoo quebrava a cabeça com um dos exercícios que o professor havia passado.</p><p>Sua mente, no entanto, estava um pouco longe dali.</p><p>No fundo, ele não queria saber sobre equações de segundo grau, papéis de chiclete dobrados em formato de garças e nem mesmo sobre as excentricidades do seu mais novo clube. As palavras que Jongin lhe dissera na noite de terça-feira ainda o estavam assombrando. Ele se perguntava o que o atleta quisera dizer com <em>"</em>Eu não fiz isso". Se ele não havia postado o vídeo, como havia levado a culpa? <em>Por quê?</em> E mais importante: se ele não era o culpado, então quem era?</p><p>— Minseok — ele chamou, sendo iluminado por uma ideia repentina. — Você conseguiu pegar a sua câmera de volta?</p><p>— A diretora disse que me devolveria amanhã, no final da tarde. Por quê?</p><p>— Eu... Tem uma coisa naquele vídeo que eu queria checar.</p><p>— Uma coisa? Tipo o quê? — Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, curioso. Seus dedos ainda brincavam distraidamente com um dos <em>tsurus</em> minúsculos que tinha feito. — Não acho que eles tenham mantido o vídeo no cartão de memória para que eu ou qualquer outra pessoa tivesse acesso. Eles devem ter excluído. E o vídeo também foi denunciado no YouTube, então ele foi retirado do canal.</p><p>Kyungsoo grunhiu, concordando. Ele largou o lápis e esfregou os olhos por baixo dos óculos, frustrado.</p><p>— Então deixa pra lá, Seok. Era só uma curiosidade.</p><p>— E essa curiosidade tem alguma coisa a ver com Kim Jongin?</p><p>O garoto guardou o caderno e o estojo na mochila antes de responder.</p><p>— Talvez... — respondeu cautelosamente, atento à expressão insatisfeita no rosto do amigo, que deixava claro o quanto estava descontente em ver Kyungsoo se aproximar de alguém tão babaca quanto Jongin. — Não é grande coisa, de verdade. É só uma dúvida que preciso tirar. Quando você recuperar a câmera, pode me avisar?</p><p>Minseok sorriu, dando tapinhas em seu ombro.</p><p>— Claro.</p><p>Seguiram para fora da sala vazia, atravessando o corredor do primeiro andar e indo em direção aos sanitários. O amigo acabou jogando todos os seus origamis na lixeira mais próxima, o que, na humilde opinião de Kyungsoo, era um baita desperdício de talento. Se pensasse pelo lado prático, porém, era a opção mais sábia a se fazer, levando em conta que seria impossível usar um dos mictórios enquanto segurava garças, cães e flores de papel.</p><p>Kyungsoo entrou em um dos banheiros, porque os mictórios estavam quase todos ocupados e ele não queria correr o risco de receber olhares estranhos dos dois grandalhões do time de basquete caso ele decidisse fazer xixi no mictório do meio.</p><p>Ele sempre achava graça de como as portas das cabines serviam melhor como um mural de avisos do que o próprio mural da escola. Ali havia de tudo: versículos bíblicos, comunicados importantes, protestos políticos, frases motivacionais, declarações de amor, pelo menos três versões de pênis desenhadas por artistas diferentes e até uma seção reservada a achados e perdidos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Perdi um celular Samsung J7 Prime na sala 324. Se alguém encontrar, favor entrar em contato com xxx-xxxx</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Eu sou o caminho, a verdade e a vida. Ninguém vem ao pau senão por mim." </strong>
  <strong>– Mão direita 14:16</strong>
</p><p>Virgem!!!</p><p>
  <em>Vai bater punheta em casa, seu virjão</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Quem não for à festa dos calouros no sábado é um @#$%&amp;!</strong>
</p><p>Eu vou!</p><p>
  <em>Ninguém te perguntou</em>
</p><p>Resposta pra burro eu dou de graça</p><p>QUANTOS ANOS VOCÊS TÊM? CINCO???</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Faço deveres de casa, resenhas, resumos e trabalhos escolares. </strong>
  <strong>₩</strong>
  <strong>3000 por página. Tratar com Corujão</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Olá, tenho interesse</em>
</p><p> </p><p>E um pouco mais abaixo, ao lado da placa que dizia "Não jogue papel no vaso", havia mais alguns anúncios — uma doação de três filhotes de gato que ele não poderia deixar Minseok ver <em>de jeito nenhum</em>, um aviso de que a prova de química do 3ºB fora cancelada e um comunicado de que havia um novo vídeo bombástico de Byun Baekhyun no blog de fofocas do colégio, o <em>Drop That</em>.</p><p>Mas, entre todos aqueles rabiscos e desenhos desconexos e promíscuos, uma outra frase lhe chamou a atenção.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kyungsoo é uma </strong>
  <strong>b</strong>
  <strong>̶</strong>
  <strong>i</strong>
  <strong>̶</strong>
  <strong>c</strong>
  <strong>̶</strong>
  <strong>h</strong>
  <strong>̶</strong>
  <strong>i</strong>
  <strong>̶</strong>
  <strong>n</strong>
  <strong>̶</strong>
  <strong>h</strong>
  <strong>̶</strong>
  <strong>a</strong>
  <strong>̶</strong>
  <strong> gracinha</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ele ficou ali, paralisado, uma das mãos ainda tocando debilmente o botão das calças do uniforme. Alguém o chamara de <em>bichinha</em> naquela mensagem escrita na porta, mas, por mais irônico que fosse, não era exatamente isso que o deixava intrigado. Kyungsoo observou por algum tempo a anotação feita ao lado de caneta piloto vermelha, onde o xingamento fora corrigido pela palavra <em>gracinha.</em></p><p>Aquela não era a caligrafia de Minseok, nem de ninguém que ele conhecesse.</p><p>Alguém o estava defendendo.</p><p>E ele precisava descobrir quem era.</p><p> </p><p><strong>✮</strong> <strong>✮</strong> <strong>✮</strong></p><p> </p><p>Sehun nunca media as consequências de seus atos.</p><p>Ele não fazia planos. Ele simplesmente não se importava.</p><p>Quando seus pais receberam uma ligação da coordenação do colégio, alegando que ele havia passado dos limites durante o trote dos calouros, ele não ficou muito surpreso. Era típico dele tomar decisões sem seguir um planejamento e logo depois ver o tiro sair pela culatra. Por isso, naquela manhã de sexta-feira, ele não se importou quando encontrou uma notificação da diretoria nas frestas do seu armário.</p><p>Uma suspensão de três dias e um sábado de detenção. Moleza.</p><p>Ele já esperava por isso desde que Yifan decidira transmitir o trote ao vivo no <em>Drop That</em>. O vídeo recebera centenas de visualizações, e a notícia não demorou a se espalhar pela escola inteira naquela semana, principalmente depois que o jornal do colégio fizera uma edição especial de emergência na quarta-feira para denunciar o ocorrido. No fim das contas, a transmissão de Byun Baekhyun pelado apenas o fizera ainda mais popular no colégio, e as garotas não paravam de falar no quanto ele tinha um corpo proporcional e bonito.</p><p>Ele não esperava, porém, que a suspensão não fosse a única coisa diferente que tinham deixado para ele. Mais alguém havia deixado uma surpresinha em seu armário.</p><p>Assim que colocou a combinação e o abriu, dezenas de bexigas coloridas o atingiram no rosto e na camisa do uniforme, espalhando tinta por todo lado no corredor. A estrutura de metal, suas roupas, seu cabelo e até mesmo seus tênis estavam encharcados de uma mistura de cores muito vivas e chamativas.</p><p>Ele olhou para suas mãos, o líquido verde-fluorescente escorrendo por entre seus dedos.</p><p>— Puta merda — xingou, enquanto os alunos que passavam por ali davam risadinhas, se afastavam ou tiravam seus celulares do bolso.</p><p>Wendy, a colunista do jornal da escola que passava por ali, também fez sua parte como fofoqueira profissional e ligou a câmera do seu iPad.</p><p>— Diga oi para o <em>Drop That</em>, Sehun — ela disse, fingindo simpatia.</p><p>Apoiado na parede do outro lado, ele viu Byun Baekhyun com apenas um fone de ouvido pendurado na orelha e as mãos enfiadas no bolso do casaco. Ele quis soltar outro palavrão quando percebeu que o filho da mãe estava sorrindo, mas não fez isso. Não por falta de coragem, mas porque, naquele momento, estava mais preocupado em andar até ele e puxá-lo pelo tecido de moletom.</p><p>Sehun nunca media as consequências.</p><p>Baekhyun, por outro lado, sabia se planejar.</p><p>Ele estava preparado para a investida do <em>wide-receiver. </em>Como planejado, o Byun ergueu o punho e acertou o maxilar do rapaz, vendo um filete de sangue se acumular no canto da sua boca. No entanto, ele não estava esperando que ele revidasse tão rápido. Então, quando Sehun também lhe acertou um soco no olho, ele não estava alerta ou raciocinando o suficiente para evitá-lo.</p><p>Em questão de segundos, as pessoas no corredor começaram a se dispersar ou se afastar para perto das paredes, abrindo espaço para os dois garotos que agora começavam a trocar socos no chão, tentando imobilizar as pernas um do outro. Os estudantes só decidiram sair de cena e correr para longe quando um dos monitores se aproximou, apartando a briga.</p><p>Eles se afastaram um do outro. Rostos vermelhos e cabelos bagunçados, respirando de modo pesado.</p><p>Nas caixas de som instaladas no teto, a voz da diretora começou a soar, ecoando pelo corredor.</p><p>
  <em>Oh Sehun e Byun Baekhyun. Na minha sala. Agora!</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>✮</strong> <strong>✮</strong> <strong>✮</strong></p><p> </p><p>O sol já descia por trás das arquibancadas enquanto Jongin se esparramava no banco, com as pernas bem abertas e uma das mãos puxando a camisa na altura do peito para se refrescar, tentando se livrar do calor e do suor. As bochechas estavam borradas de tinta preta e o uniforme, agora livre do <em>shoulder pad </em>e de tantos equipamentos de proteção, estava imundo e grudando em suas pernas como uma calça skinny.</p><p>Sehun estava deitado na fileira de baixo, derrotado. Naquele final de tarde, ele já havia reclamado da sua falta de sorte — e também de Byun Baekhyun (<em>principalmente</em> de Byun Baekhyun) — pelo menos um milhão de vezes. Todos já sabiam de cor e salteado sobre o que acontecera no corredor mais cedo, e também sobre o próximo sábado antes do jogo contra o colégio Taejon, quando ele e seu rival seriam obrigados a dividir uma tarde inteira de detenção juntos.</p><p>Yifan e Yixing pareciam mais interessados em falar sobre calcinhas, curvas femininas e de todas as garotas bonitas que já tinham confirmado presença na festa dos calouros do dia seguinte. Os dois estavam jogando a bola de futebol um para o outro, praticando passes enquanto jogavam conversa fora.</p><p>— Jihyo? — o <em>running back </em>sorriu, travesso, e covinhas apareceram em suas bochechas.</p><p>Kris recebeu o passe e levou o braço para trás, pegando impulso enquanto pensava.</p><p>— Ela é definitivamente um sete.</p><p>— Sério? Eu daria um oito. Fácil, fácil. Mas a comissão traseira com certeza merece um dez.</p><p>— E a Nayeon, o que acha dela?</p><p>— Acho que o peito dela se esqueceu de crescer, mas de rosto, <em>hum</em>, seis e meio?</p><p>Yifan riu alto.</p><p>— Você está sendo muito bondoso — ele disse, recebendo e lançando a bola outra vez. — Estou considerando a Hyosung como uma nota nove para o parâmetro dos seios e a Joohyun para um dez de rosto, então você pode ver que sou um avaliador exigente. Nayeon não chegaria perto de um cinco nas duas categorias.</p><p>— Ugh, que cruel.</p><p>Os dois de repente pararam, caminhando em direção às arquibancadas e jogando a bola para o<em> quarterback</em>, que a apanhou no ar quase por reflexo.</p><p>— E você, Jongin? — Sehun se intrometeu também, cutucando o amigo com a ponta dos tênis. — Que nota daria?</p><p>O garoto suspirou, esticando as pernas sobre o banco.</p><p>— Dez.</p><p>— <em>O quê?</em> Você não é muito exigente.</p><p>— E para a Seulgi?</p><p>— Dez — ele respondeu de novo, na lata. Sem nem pestanejar.</p><p>— Isso não vale. Você deu dez para todas até agora — reclamou Sehun.</p><p>— Yeri do clube de ciências? A Hyeme dos peitões de airbag? — Kris enumerou nos dedos, tentando pensar em mais alguma das beldades do colégio. — E que tal a Joy, a menina que pegou o namorado da amiga durante o primeiro ano? Que nota?</p><p>Jongin só queria escapar daquela conversa imbecil o mais rápido possível. Principalmente quando o nome da melhor amiga veio à tona. Ele cerrou a mão em punho, irritado, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer ou dizer. Na teoria, ele e Sooyoung não deveriam se conhecer. Ou melhor, não deveriam manter contato. Não mais.</p><p>Ele precisou fazer um acordo consideravelmente perigoso com Wendy para que ninguém abrisse a boca pelo que aconteceu no vestiário feminino. Ele não precisava de mais problemas.</p><p>— Dez, dez e dez — ele rebateu. O atleta se ajeitou na arquibancada e bebeu um gole de água da sua garrafinha, voltando a encarar seus amigos com um sorriso sacana. — Não importa o que vocês pensem, toda mulher merece um dez.</p><p>— Uuuuuh, olha só pra ele! — Yifan se aproximou e jogou um braço sobre seus ombros, dando tapinhas amigáveis no moreno. — Nosso <em>quarterback</em> aqui é um garanhão.</p><p>Jongin deu de ombros e sorriu, mas não negou.</p><p>Humildade acima de tudo, amor próprio acima de todos.</p><p>O céu já estava escurecendo quando os quatro atletas decidiram ir para casa. Os holofotes lançavam luzes pálidas sobre o campo e, àquela hora, a ausência de alunos perambulando de um lado a outro fazia com que o colégio adquirisse uma aparência fantasmagórica.</p><p>Com a desculpa de que ainda continuaria a praticar sozinho e talvez se alongar mais um pouco, Jongin acabou ficando para trás. Os amigos seguiram seu caminho sem ele. O <em>quarterback </em>precisava de um tempo para pensar.</p><p>Pensar na partida contra o colégio Taejon no próximo fim de semana.</p><p>Pensar no que dissera à Kyungsoo no vestiário, e em como aquela simples informação poderia mudar tudo.</p><p>Pensar em si mesmo e em como seria se ele deixasse que todos aqueles segredos, que ele a tanto custo tentou proteger por todo esse tempo, viessem à tona.</p><p>Ele apoiou o corpo contra uma das grades que separavam o campo das arquibancadas e encarou os cartazes já meio rasgados e borrados colados na lateral da estrutura de metal.</p><p>
  <em>O garoto gay do Colégio Yongsan.</em>
</p><p>Jongin observou o rosto de Kyungsoo estampado na folha desgastada e balançou a cabeça em discordância, repreendendo mentalmente toda aquela situação. Ele nunca deveria ter se envolvido com aquilo. E ele odiou ter a sua parcela de culpa no que estava acontecendo.</p><p>Quando seu por si, o garoto já estava tirando os cartazes dali e picotando-os em vários pedacinhos minúsculos sobre a lixeira mais próxima.</p><p>Ele arrancou todos. Um por um.</p><p>Puxando, rasgando e jogando no lixo.</p><p>Até que não sobrasse mais nenhum.</p><p> </p><p><strong>✮</strong> <strong>✮</strong> <strong>✮</strong></p><p> </p><p>A casa na árvore sempre fora o esconderijo secreto de Minseok e Kyungsoo. Era para lá que os dois fugiam quando precisavam se isolar do mundo, compartilhar segredos ou simplesmente serem eles mesmos. Desde que dividiram a primeira e mais importante confissão de suas vidas naquela casinha de madeira, o lugar se tornara uma espécie de porto seguro.</p><p>Foi ali onde Kyungsoo disse que era gay para alguém pela primeira vez. Estavam assistindo ao segundo filme de High School Musical quando o baixinho, na época com treze anos, se remexeu desconfortavelmente em um dos pufes e suspirou alto.</p><p>— O Troy é tão bonito...</p><p>O garoto havia se arrependido da frase no segundo seguinte e em todos os segundos que se seguiram naquele silêncio assustador, apenas com o zumbido do diálogo entre os personagens na TV ecoando ali no alto. Minseok pareceu demorar anos, meses, séculos até limpar a garganta e olhar para o amigo.</p><p>— Você acha? — ele perguntou, mal conseguindo pronunciar as palavras sem tremer a voz. Estavam pisando em ovos ali. Cada sentença carregava uma nova confissão. — Eu prefiro o Chad. Ele fica bem com a camiseta regata e o cabelo dele é fofo, então, hum, eu não reclamaria de mais nada na vida se eu pudesse fazer um cafuné nele só por cinco minutos.</p><p>Naquele dia, eles passaram o resto da noite falando sobre os garotos do time dos Wildcats, do quanto Chad e Ryan poderiam ser um casal depois daquela cena de <em>I Don't Dance</em> e, é claro, do sorrisinho fofo do Zac Efron. <em>Especialmente</em> sobre o sorrisinho fofo do Zac Efron.</p><p>Agora, quase cinco anos depois, as coisas não haviam mudado muito. Minseok ainda tinha aquelas luzes pisca-pisca de Natal decorando a varanda da casa na árvore, os pôsteres já puídos de <em>Seo Taiji and Boys</em> na parede de madeira e uma pequena televisão de caixote em frente ao sofá-cama envelhecido. Estavam reunidos ali num sábado à noite para uma missão secreta: vasculhar a filmadora à procura de provas de que Kim Jongin era inocente. Mas, infelizmente, acabaram descobrindo que não havia mais nada lá. O vídeo havia sido excluído pela coordenação do colégio.</p><p>O rapaz mais velho digitava freneticamente em seu celular, fazendo o aparelho produzir bipes e mais bipes de notificação cada vez que Camaleão_81 respondia no chat do aplicativo.</p><p>Kyungsoo lançou uma almofada em sua direção, numa tentativa frustrada de roubar a atenção do amigo, mas arremesso à distância não era lá seu forte. Mesmo que distância, nesse caso específico, significasse menos de três metros entre o sofá-cama e o pufe perto da TV.</p><p>— Quando você vai sair desse celular?</p><p>Ele tirou os olhos do aparelho, ignorando a pergunta. Conhecendo bem o melhor amigo, Kyungsoo sabia que ele provavelmente não tinha lhe dado ouvidos. O garoto não conseguia prestar atenção em duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>— Ei, Soo. Você acha que mandar um <em>meme</em> durante o <em>sexting</em> estraga tudo?</p><p>— Provavelmente... — ele respondeu, pensativo, mas sua expressão interrogativa logo se transformou em um conjunto dramático de olhos arregalados e boca escancarada. — Espera aí! Você tá fazendo sexo com ele pelo celular?</p><p>— Claro que não — ele respondeu, como se fosse óbvio. — Estamos discutindo sobre mandar <em>memes </em>enquanto se faz sexo pelo celular. É uma situação hipotética.</p><p>— Vocês são patéticos.</p><p>— É, eu sei. — Ele sorriu. — Mas pelo menos nós estamos sendo patéticos juntos.</p><p>— Acho que vou vomitar.</p><p>Minseok riu e voltou a dar atenção para as mensagens em seu celular.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Camaleão_81:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>E se o meme tiver conotação sexual?</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Gato de Botas:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Nada de memes!!!!!!!!!!!!</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Camaleão_81:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Meu Deus. Você acabou de usar 12 pontos de exclamação????????????</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Gato de Botas:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Jesus, e você acabou de fazer o mesmo com os pontos de interrogação</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eu contei</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Camaleão_81:</strong>
  </p>
  <p><em>Quase soa como se estivéssemos flertando </em>[emoji rosto com olho piscando]</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Gato de Botas</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Essa é a hora perfeita pra eu mandar um meme e testar a nossa teoria de que memes durante sextings são broxantes</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Camaleão_81:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Acho que vamos precisar deixar o sexting (e também os memes) para uma outra hora</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Vou precisar guardar o celular daqui a pouquinho</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Gato de Botas:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Sério? Onde você tá?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>*insira aqui uma carinha chorosa porque estou com preguiça de procurar um emoji adequado*</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Camaleão_81:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Estou pegando carona com um amigo</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Estamos prestes a entrar em uma festa</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>A gente se fala mais tarde</em>
  </p>
  <p>[emoji coração roxo]</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Quando o seu status no chat ficou <em>offline</em>, o semblante de Minseok pareceu murchar. Ele não podia negar que ficou tempo demais observando aquela última mensagem, amaldiçoando sua fraqueza inegável por <em>emojis</em> de coração. Mesmo assim, saber que seu Garoto-camaleão estava abandonando uma noite de discussões interessantíssimas sobre <em>sexting </em>e <em>memes</em> o deixou um pouco chateado. Ele estava prestes a fechar o aplicativo quando reparou em uma coisa diferente e inusitada surgir no cantinho da tela.</p><p>
  <em>Ai. Meu. Deus.</em>
</p><p>— Soo, alerta vermelho! — Minseok praticamente gritou, eufórico. — Alerta <em>hiper ultra mega</em> vermelho!</p><p>— Ai, caramba. O que foi agora?</p><p>Minseok encarou a tela do seu celular uma, duas, três vezes só para ter certeza de que não estava imaginando coisas. Quais eram as chances de Camaleão_81, que sempre tivera o maior cuidado para não revelar sua identidade, ter sido desleixado àquele ponto? Ou pior: quais eram as chances de ele ter feito aquilo <em>de propósito? </em>O garoto talvez nunca descobrisse se aquilo se tratava de uma coincidência, destino ou um convite do admirador secreto, mas o fato é que estava lá.</p><p>O GPS do celular dele estava ligado, e era possível ver sua localização em tempo real. <em>Seoul, Coreia do Sul. Hannam-dong, 176.</em></p><p>Ele conhecia aquele endereço. Lembrava-se muito bem de tê-lo visto escrito em um cartaz pregado no mural da escola naquela semana. <em>A festa de boas-vindas para os calouros</em>, ele pensou, reunindo as peças do quebra-cabeça com uma rapidez de dar inveja a Sherlock Holmes.</p><p>Decidido, ele levantou do sofá-cama e atirou a almofada jogada a seus pés de volta na direção do amigo. Seu coração estava tão acelerado que ele não conseguia raciocinar. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Era difícil até respirar.</p><p>— Vai se arrumar, Kyungsoo... — ele praticamente ordenou, um sorrisinho ansioso tomando conta dos lábios. — Nós estamos indo para uma festa.</p><p> </p><p><strong>✮</strong> <strong>✮</strong> <strong>✮</strong></p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo não podia acreditar que estava ali.</p><p>Depois do que acontecera na semana passada, ele jurara diante de Deus, Buda, Alá e todos os santos catalogados na Bíblia que jamais colocaria seus pés em uma festa outra vez. E se ser gay já era quase um pré-requisito para ser mandado para o inferno, talvez quebrar seu juramento às divindades sagradas não fosse um pecado tão mortal assim. Ele já estava ferrado o suficiente apenas sendo Do Kyungsoo, o garoto que costumava ser invisível e que agora tinha um rótulo estampado na testa para onde quer que fosse.</p><p>O rapaz achou que tudo seria muito mais fácil se ele ao menos <em>gostasse </em>de festas. Quer dizer, todas aquelas pessoas desfilando para cá e para lá com bebidas, dando uns amassos nada discretos nos corredores e entrando na piscina da casa de Yifan apenas de roupas íntimas, como se aquela fosse uma cópia oriental de <em>Projeto X, </em>eram de certa forma interessantes, para dizer o mínimo.</p><p>Porém, ele precisava admitir: sentia saudade de quando as pessoas ainda ouviam The Black Eyed Peas e bebiam ponche de groselha não-batizado.</p><p>— Qual é, você podia fazer melhor do que isso — resmungou Minseok, pela quinta vez naquela noite. Kyungsoo contou. — Pegar suas calças cáqui, trocar os óculos por lentes de contato e usar uma camiseta verde não são suficientes para transformá-lo num bom cosplay do Salsicha, de Scooby-Doo.</p><p>Quando concordou em ir para a festa de calouros, Kyungsoo não fazia ideia de que precisaria vestir uma fantasia. Aquilo era algo que ele não fazia desde o Halloween da sétima série, quando se vestiu todo de preto, usou uma maquiagem carregada ao redor dos olhos e saiu dizendo por aí que era Toshio, de <em>O Grito. </em>Funcionou na época. Mas ele sabia que aquela combinação de roupas não convenceria ninguém ali.</p><p>A festa de calouros era uma das comemorações mais aguardadas do ano. Era quase uma espécie de tradição. Os estudantes se reuniam na casa de um dos garotos populares, curtiam adoidado durante a noite toda e ainda reservavam um horário especial para o fim do trote: a entrega oficial das jaquetas do time. E as pessoas, pelo jeito, levavam aquilo muito a sério.</p><p>Em uma olhada rápida, Kyungsoo viu cinco garotos do clube de teatro vestidos de personagens de <em>Romeu e Julieta, Hamlet e MacBeth; </em>um grupo de amigos vestidos de minions, de <em>Meu Malvado Favorito; </em>Yeri vestida como uma das personagens de Harry Potter, Hermione<em>; </em>alguém usando uma fantasia gigantesca do Sem Rosto, de<em> A Viagem de Chihiro; </em>um Peter Pan e uma Sininho, e até mesmo um cosplay impecável de Taki Tachibana, o protagonista da animação japonesa<em> Kimi no Na wa.</em></p><p>Ele voltou a olhar para o amigo, encarando seu figurino <em>dark, </em>desde as botas escuras até a máscara cobrindo seu rosto.</p><p>— Você não tem moral nenhuma pra me julgar. Cara, fala sério, essa sua fantasia de Batman é da oitava série.</p><p>— E ainda serve — ele se gabou. — Não é um milagre?</p><p>— Parece que o Batman está usando um espartilho de tão apertado que esse negócio tá.</p><p>— Em outras palavras, você acabou de concordar que estou gostosinho com ela. — Ele sorriu, satisfeito. — Obrigado, Soo. Sempre soube que um dia você admitiria que eu sou o seu amigo mais bonito.</p><p>Kyungsoo revirou os olhos.</p><p>— Para a sua informação, você é o meu <em>único</em> amigo.</p><p>— Que rude. Também não precisa querer tirar o mérito da minha beleza implacável só porque falta concorrência. Ainda continuo sendo o mais bonito.</p><p>— Eu desisto de você — ele respondeu, rindo, e depois apontou para um dos corredores. — Vou procurar um banheiro.</p><p>Minseok acenou em concordância.</p><p>— E eu vou procurar o amor da minha vida.</p><p>— Você ao menos sabe como ele se parece? — Kyungsoo perguntou, pouco antes de ver seu amigo roubar um copo de bebida de cima de uma das mesas e beber um gole, parecendo cem por cento confiante.</p><p>— Não — ele admitiu. — Mas eu vou descobrir.</p><p>E, então, ele fez sua saída dramática enquanto um remix de <em>Dick in the Air </em>começava a tocar, deixando-o sozinho.</p><p> </p><p><strong>✮</strong> <strong>✮</strong> <strong>✮</strong></p><p> </p><p>Minseok estava perdendo as esperanças.</p><p>Achou que seria fácil entrar na festa, perambular por cinco minutinhos e acabar encontrando o seu querido Garoto-camaleão. O problema é que já estava lá há bastante tempo. O suficiente para beber três copos do ponche de groselha e roubar um salgadinho do prato esquecido de alguém na sala de Yifan. Parado ao lado da mesa de doces, ele esperava por um milagre enquanto observava as luzes dançarem no cômodo, envolvendo as pessoas e o próprio DJ em uma penumbra avermelhada.</p><p>Ele estava um pouco tonto. E triste. E desanimado.</p><p>Mesmo que procurasse uma pista em cada uma daquelas pessoas e nas fantasias que usavam, o garoto não fazia ideia de como Camaleão_81 deveria se parecer. Já imaginara milhares de rostos para o seu <em>crush</em> secreto, e se apaixonara por todos eles. Mas e se o rapaz não fosse nada daquilo que ele imaginou? E se ele fosse completamente o oposto do que esperava?</p><p>Independente de quem fosse, Minseok sabia que seria impossível não gostar dele.</p><p>A essa altura do campeonato, ele precisava admitir que Kyungsoo estava terrivelmente certo. Ele não deveria ter vindo com aquela fantasia de Batman. As calças estavam muito apertadas e a máscara quase o estava sufocando. De vez em quando, sua capa preta prendia em algum lugar que não deveria, deixando-o irritado. Minseok estava prestes a desistir de tudo e ir embora.</p><p>— Ei — uma voz suave chamou acima da música, e ele ergueu os olhos para o garoto recém-chegado, parado do outro lado da mesa de ponche. — Fantasia legal.</p><p>Ele observou o desconhecido por alguns segundos, tentando analisar o rosto parcialmente coberto por uma máscara preta, mas não o reconheceu. Embora desconfiasse, no fundo, que o conhecia de algum lugar.</p><p>Sua fantasia era composta por uma capa amarela e preta, um cinto, luvas verdes e uma blusa vermelha. Havia um círculo com um R em seu peito, num <em>cosplay</em> bem convincente do Robin da DC nos anos 60, e Minseok deu graças a Deus por ele estar usando calças. Ele não saberia disfarçar sua sexualidade se ele não estivesse.</p><p>Se existia mesmo aquela coisa de <em>gaydar</em>, o seu com certeza estava apitando.</p><p>— Ah, obrigado. A sua também — ele agradeceu. — A gente meio que veio combinando, né? Sem querer.</p><p><em>Boa, Minseok. Acabou de jogar na cara do garoto que Batman e Robin </em>c-o-m-b-i-n-a-m<em>.</em></p><p>— Totalmente sem querer.</p><p>— Pois é...</p><p>— Isso tem álcool? — o garoto voltou a perguntar, apontando para a travessa transparente de ponche.</p><p>— Não sei. Pode ser que esteja batizado com alguma coisa. Talvez por isso eu me sinta um pouco tonto.</p><p>— Você quer... sair um pouco e tomar um ar, então? — ele convidou, e se Minseok tinha alguma dúvida sobre o seu <em>gaydar</em>, agora tinha certeza. Porque aquilo claramente significava um "Ei, a gente bem que podia ir para um lugar menos movimentado para dar uns amassos" na linguagem dos adolescentes. — Eu posso ir com você, se quiser.</p><p>Ele sorriu, deixando o copo de lado na mesa.</p><p>— Claro.</p><p>Os dois seguiram a passos atrapalhados no meio da multidão, rindo quando um deles acabava ficando preso entre casais dançando ou tropeçando em alguém na pista de dança. Minseok não registrou o que ele tentou gritar acima da música, mas viu quando o garoto apontou para uma janela do outro lado da sala.</p><p>Quando chegou naquela festa, ele não imaginava que acabaria conhecendo alguém, mesmo que aquele alguém não fosse Camaleão_81. Porque Camaleão provavelmente jamais se vestiria de Robin. Ele era discreto demais para isso.</p><p>O desconhecido destravou e ergueu a janela, e então os dois pularam para o outro lado, onde havia um corredor escuro com apenas algumas luzinhas escondidas nas plantas perto do muro.</p><p>O lugar era tão estreito que os dois não conseguiam andar lado a lado, então Robin seguiu na frente, esperando seu Batman no final daquele caminho de pedras. Ele o puxou com delicadeza para que ficassem frente a frente no lugar apertado, de modo que seu peito agora quase encostasse no dele.</p><p>Minseok tentou conter sua respiração, porque ela estava agitada, e ele rezava para que o garoto não notasse. No entanto, era quase impossível exalar o ar vagarosamente quando estava tão nervoso. Os dedos sob as luvas da sua fantasia estavam formigando.</p><p>— E aí, se divertindo na festa? — ele perguntou, sorrindo, e Minseok percebeu que ele tinha um sorriso fofo. Sua voz agora podia ser ouvida claramente ali.</p><p>— Na verdade, não.</p><p>— Problemas?</p><p>— É, mais ou menos — admitiu. — Eu supostamente deveria estar dançando e beijando alguém por aí. Acho que não tenho sorte.</p><p>O garoto reagiu com outro sorriso quando ele disse <em>alguém</em>, e não <em>uma garota.</em></p><p>— O seu primeiro beijo?</p><p>— Se der um selinho sem querer na sua tia-avó contar...</p><p>— Não conta.</p><p>— É — Minseok suspirou. — Então é o primeiro. Quer dizer, <em>seria </em>o primeiro se alguém ao menos se interessasse por mim. Tudo bem que eu não sou o garoto mais bonito ou mais legal...</p><p>Ele parou de falar quando sentiu uma das mãos de Robin subir até seu ombro. Precisou se lembrar de respirar normalmente quando o toque dos dedos foi parar no pescoço, e depois no maxilar, delineando seu rosto até alcançar a sua bochecha. A única coisa que o salvou de entrar em pânico e sair correndo foi perceber que agora seu tronco estava colado ao dele por inteiro, e seu coração não era o único que estava acelerado.</p><p>— Você é — o garoto sussurrou, o hálito de morango escapando dos seus lábios enquanto ele falava, a boca muito próxima à sua. — O mais legal e também o mais bonito. — Ele segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e sorriu de modo meigo, sem mostrar os dentes. — Você é o Batman, afinal.</p><p>Ele não sabia onde estava com a cabeça quando se inclinou para a frente e beijou os lábios do garoto, que prontamente encontraram os seus no meio do caminho. Talvez fosse o ponche batizado, ou sua vontade de se perder nos braços de alguém naquela noite. De qualquer forma, ele precisou admitir a si mesmo que aquela era a melhor ideia que ele já teve na vida.</p><p>Minseok nunca achou que um beijo pudesse ser tão bom. E mesmo que suas costas estivessem pressionadas contra o muro cheio de hera, com as pequenas folhas de Unha-de-gato fazendo cócegas em seu pescoço, ele não se importou com mais nada enquanto Robin apertava a sua nuca e puxava seus cabelos de leve.</p><p>A pressão dos lábios era lenta, suave. E cada movimento da boca macia dele contra a sua era capaz de enviar arrepios pelo corpo todo, fazendo-o ter vontade de arrancar as luvas para senti-lo de verdade, pele com pele. Mas ele não teve coragem de interromper o beijo para se afastar, nem que fosse por apenas um segundo, porque Minseok não sabia quando teria a oportunidade de fazer aquilo de novo.</p><p>Ele sorriu no meio do beijo quando se lembrou de que, naquela noite, ele era apenas um Batman beijando um Robin no corredor escuro da casa de Wu Yifan. Apenas um garoto beijando outro garoto pela primeira vez. Sentindo o gosto de morango dele se misturar ao gosto do ponche de groselha na sua boca, o corpo quente contra o seu e as mãos dele fazendo-o derreter por completo.</p><p>Talvez nem tudo naquela festa estivesse perdido, afinal.</p><p> </p><p><strong>✮</strong> <strong>✮</strong> <strong>✮</strong></p><p> </p><p>Sua ida até o banheiro, que não estava tão lotado quanto ele achou que estaria, foi bastante tranquila. Tirando, é claro, o fato de que Kyungsoo provavelmente atrapalhou a transa de algum casal hétero que estava prestes a conceber futuros nove meses de gestação em cima da pia, não foi nada mal. A coisa toda só piorou de figura quando ele se perdeu na volta e, em vez de encontrar a sala ou o quintal dos fundos, acabou chegando até as escadas que desciam para o porão.</p><p>Ao contrário da aparência requintada do restante da casa, o porão de Wu Yifan, decorado com um grande tapete regado a garrafas de cerveja, almofadas coloridas e dezenas de luzes de LED que seguiam pelas paredes de tijolos vermelhos, parecia muito mais interessante. Ele não pretendia descer até aquele esconderijo ali embaixo, mas ficou um tanto maravilhado pela cena de uma dúzia de jovens espalhados no chão de pernas cruzadas enquanto conversavam.</p><p>Ele só notou que estava entrando em uma zona proibida quando uma mão grande e pesada tocou o seu ombro.</p><p>— Onde você pensa que vai? — disse a voz vagarosa e já enrolada pelo álcool. Ele não esperava que o próprio dono da festa o abordasse tão cedo.</p><p>— Eu...</p><p>— O que você tá fazendo aqui, garoto gay? — Yifan perguntou novamente, debochado. — É muita coragem sua meter a sua fuça numa festa como essa. Esse é um lugar pra minha galera, não pra sua.</p><p>— <em>O quê?</em></p><p>O grandalhão se aproximou dele, a voz embargada murmurando de modo ácido em seu ouvido:</p><p>— Mas acho que não é nenhuma novidade. Você tem se metido onde não foi chamado mais do que deveria ultimamente, certo? Os óculos na sala de música que eu encontrei no dia do trote... São seus, não são? — Ele riu, e Kyungsoo se sobressaltou, porque aquilo soava como uma ameaça. — Acho que o barulho desafinado das trompas daquela bandinha ridícula mexeram com o seu cérebro.</p><p>Kyungsoo encarou o garoto alto fantasiado de Neo, do filme Matrix, arrependendo-se imediatamente de ter concordado com a ideia maluca de Minseok de ir àquela festa.</p><p>— O que tá havendo, Kris? — uma segunda voz se fez ouvir acima do ruído da música. Oh Sehun, o <em>wide-receiver</em>. — Por que esse moleque veio pra nossa festa? Você o convidou?</p><p>— E eu lá tenho cara de quem convidaria uma bichinha pros nossos lances? — ele revidou, rindo de modo maldoso. Kyungsoo cerrou o punho, furioso, mas não conseguiu se afastar. Não com a mão de Yifan segurando seu ombro no lugar.</p><p>O garoto calculou quais seriam as consequências se ele acertasse um soco na cara daquele babaca, mas acabou respirando fundo, decidindo que não valia a pena. Ele não queria se meter com o grandalhão, porque Yifan sempre fora do tipo que mergulha a cabeça de garotos inocentes no vaso e depois dá descarga. Quando abriu a boca para retrucar, sentiu um novo peso sobre os ombros. Dessa vez, era um braço, que envolveu seu pescoço de modo íntimo e quase amigável.</p><p>— Eu convidei — disse a terceira voz, fazendo cócegas em seu ouvido quando o rapaz mais alto apoiou a cabeça contra a dele, meio instável.</p><p>Era Jongin. Um Jongin maravilhosamente cheiroso e vestido de Jack Dawson, de Titanic. Com direito a uma camisa branca meio aberta no peito, suspensórios e uma boina por cima dos cabelos castanhos bagunçados.</p><p>— Por que você tá andando com o garoto gay? Qual é o seu interesse nele? — Kris questionou, apontando de modo acusatório na direção do baixinho. — Parece que ele não tá só tocando trompa na bandinha da escola, mas tocando o trompete do nosso amigo aqui também, certo?</p><p>— Pega leve, Fan — Sehun o repreendeu. — Você tá bêbado.</p><p>— Por que você está tão interessado em saber quem anda tocando meu trompete, Yifan? — Jongin rebateu, em seu tom sedutor de sempre, embora sua voz estivesse em um tom mais alto do que o normal. — Tá apaixonado por mim, por acaso?</p><p>— Vai se foder, <em>quarterback</em>.</p><p>— Sehun — Jongin ordenou, como se estivessem em campo e ele precisasse repassar as instruções da próxima jogada. — Você cuida dele e leva para o quarto. Yixing trouxe analgésicos também, se você precisar. Esse idiota sempre faz merda quando tá bêbado, então se certifique de que ele não vai estragar a festa de ninguém. — Assim que eles se afastaram, ele puxou o rapaz baixinho para mais perto dele e gesticulou na direção do grupo sentado numa roda sobre o tapete. — Vem, Kyungsoo. Vem jogar Sete Minutos no Céu com a gente.</p><p>Ainda atônito por causa da discussão, ele inconscientemente ocupou espaço ao lado de vários desconhecidos na roda. Entre pelo menos uma dúzia de meninos e meninas populares, ele viu Joohyun, que sorriu e acenou em sua direção de modo discreto. Afinal, uma das regras do Clube Gay era que eles não poderiam manter contato fora dele, com a missão de mantê-lo secreto.</p><p>Wendy era a mediadora da brincadeira e carregava seu bloquinho de anotações, caso alguma fofoca boa saísse dali. Fora as duas garotas e Jongin, todos ao seu redor eram estranhos. Alguns atletas que ele não conhecia e garotas bonitas o suficiente para que seus nomes constassem na Lista das Mais Belas do <em>Drop That, </em>provavelmente.</p><p>Alguém anotou o nome de Kyungsoo em um papelzinho e misturou aos demais em um chapéu amarelo no centro da roda, que provavelmente pertencia ao garoto vestido de O Máskara. Quando ele se deu conta do que estava prestes a acontecer, seu corpo ficou tenso, e ele olhou para o armário que havia debaixo da escada que levava até o porão, exatamente como o quartinho de Harry Potter.</p><p>Ele sabia como aquele jogo funcionava.</p><p>Duas pessoas eram sorteadas aleatoriamente e trancadas dentro do armário.</p><p>Por sete minutos. <em>Sete minutos inteiros.</em></p><p>Kyungsoo também sabia que aquela brincadeira era apenas uma desculpa para que as pessoas acabassem se beijando e ficando juntas em um lugar privado.</p><p>— Passem os relógios e celulares pra cá — pediu Wendy, começando a recolher os objetos de todos os participantes. — Ótimo. Ninguém pode ficar contando os minutos lá dentro. Quem vai controlar o cronômetro sou eu, que vou ficar aqui do lado de fora.</p><p>Os primeiros sorteados, coincidentemente, foram a menina do segundo ano fantasiada de Sininho e o garoto do clube de natação vestido de Peter Pan. O pobrezinho saiu do armário com dezenas de marcas de batom pelo rosto e pelo pescoço. Aqueles indícios mais do que evidentes de que os dois haviam dado uns amassos ali dentro por sete minutos só fazia com que Kyungsoo ficasse ainda mais nervoso. E se ele acabasse preso lá dentro com uma daquelas pessoas? Elas esperavam que ele as beijasse? Conhecendo seu histórico, provavelmente não.</p><p>Duas garotas que não se conheciam acabaram entrando no armário juntas, e acabaram saindo de lá muito próximas, como amigas de longa data. Depois, Wendy agitou o chapéu para misturar os papéis outra vez, enfiando a mão ali dentro e cantarolando um "Tcham-tcharam" animado antes de sortear o próximo nome.</p><p>— Kyungsoo! — ela praticamente berrou, e o garoto achou que poderia desmaiar ali mesmo.</p><p>As pessoas na rodinha riram, achando tudo muito divertido. Aparentemente, a ideia de ter um garoto <em>nerd</em> preso dentro do armário com outra pessoa por sete minutos era muito engraçada. E Kyungsoo, mesmo azarado como era, ainda conseguiu se surpreender quando a garota se aproximou dele e colocou uma venda em seus olhos.</p><p>— Ok, Kyungsoo. Você pode entrar no armário — ela instruiu, verificando se o nó atrás da cabeça do garoto estava apertado o suficiente para não escorregar. — Você pode esperar lá dentro enquanto eu sorteio o próximo nome. Eu vou trancar a porta do lado de fora depois que os dois entrarem.</p><p>Kyungsoo negou imediatamente com a cabeça.</p><p>— Nem morto.</p><p>— São só sete minutos — Joohyun tentou argumentar.</p><p>— É — concordou Wendy. — Vai ser divertido, eu prometo.</p><p>Ele não sabia onde estava se metendo, mas tinha uma única certeza: coisa boa não poderia vir daquilo. Com a ajuda da colunista do jornal, ele foi guiado até o armário debaixo da escada e entrou ali, tateando às cegas até encontrar uma prateleira. Ele se sentou de pernas cruzadas, sentindo que todo o ar em seus pulmões tinha esvaziado e que agora seria difícil buscá-lo de volta. Seu peito estava pesado. Ele estava nervoso sem saber o que estava por vir.</p><p>Kyungsoo se sentia a protagonista de <em>De Repente 30 </em>no seu aniversário de treze anos.</p><p>Ele engoliu em seco quando a porta abriu e fechou, sentindo seu nervosismo aumentar catastroficamente assim que alguém virou a chave do outro lado. Estavam sozinhos. Independente de quem fosse a pessoa com quem dividiria aqueles sete minutos intermináveis, ele sabia que seria constrangedor. Ele não era nada sociável. Como poderiam esperar que ele mantivesse uma conversa por tanto tempo?</p><p>O ruído de tênis caminhando vagarosamente pelo piso preencheu o lugar abafado. Enquanto alguém se abaixava e sentava ao seu lado, Kyungsoo colocou a mão sobre as próprias pernas, apertando seus joelhos por cima da calça. Ele deixou o ar que estava prendendo escapar pela boca quando a outra pessoa levou uma mão à sua nuca.</p><p>— Você já pode tirar a venda — Jongin sussurrou.</p><p>O atleta afrouxou o nó que segurava a venda atrás de sua cabeça e ela cedeu, caindo sobre o colo de Kyungsoo. A claridade repentina o fez piscar algumas vezes, tentando se acostumar com a luz amarelada de uma única lâmpada no alto do quartinho. Era bem pequeno, provavelmente usado para guardar materiais de limpeza e vassouras.</p><p>Kyungsoo recostou a cabeça na parede atrás dele e meio resmungou, meio grunhiu o nome de Jongin.</p><p>— Pensei que fosse ficar feliz em me ver — brincou o <em>quarterback</em>.</p><p>— Prefiro morrer engasgado.</p><p>— Não duvido — ele respondeu, rindo. E Kyungsoo percebeu que ele ficava com covinhas nas bochechas quando sorria demais. — Mas ainda temos seis minutos e trinta segundos, provavelmente. Aposto que podemos pensar em uma coisa menos mórbida pra fazer com o tempo que resta.</p><p>O baixinho parou de apertar os próprios joelhos, agora menos nervoso de saber que era Jongin que estava trancado ali com ele. Se ele sobrevivera a tanto tempo dividindo um espaço minúsculo dentro da cabine do vestiário, ele podia lidar com isso. Seria moleza, certo?</p><p>— A gente bem que podia brincar de quem fica quieto por mais tempo — ele sugeriu, como se falasse com uma criança.</p><p>— Ugh, você é cruel. Era mais divertido quando você estava usando a venda.</p><p>— Começando <em>agora.</em></p><p>Dois minutos — ou cinco leituras de rótulos de embalagens, na contagem de Kyungsoo — se passaram sem que ninguém dissesse nada. Jongin apanhou uma caixinha de sabão em pó e ficou entretido por algum tempo lendo o rótulo, sua composição química, as precauções e as recomendações de uso. Depois um detergente, um amaciante e dois sabonetes com perfumes diferentes.</p><p>Era bastante visível que Jongin estava enlouquecendo ao precisar manter a boca fechada.</p><p>Ainda assim, a sua ideia dera certo. Mais um minuto inteiro se passou enquanto Kyungsoo encarava as ripas de madeira no chão, as vassouras dispostas no canto, as embalagens de desinfetante na prateleira ou a lâmpada solitária no alto do cômodo apertado, lançando luzes amareladas sobre o rosto de Jongin e tingindo seus cabelos castanho-claros, agora livres da boina do Jack Dawson, de um tom quase dourado.</p><p>Ele olhou de soslaio para o garoto, tentando adivinhar quais segredos ele vinha escondendo sob aquelas dezenas de camadas de um jogador de futebol popular. Kyungsoo queria perguntar sobre aquilo, sobre o que ele dissera no vestiário, mas não sabia se deveria.</p><p>O baixinho não se dera conta de que estava encarando-o por tempo demais. Ele só se viu livre do magnetismo quando Jongin suspirou em alto e bom som, deixando uma lufada de ar escapar pelos lábios cheios. O atleta jogou a cabeça para trás e seu corpo cedeu ainda mais contra a parede atrás dele, fazendo uma das alças de seus suspensórios escorregar pelo ombro.</p><p>— Como você percebeu? — Jongin perguntou, por fim, quebrando o silêncio. — Sabe, que você é gay.</p><p>Aquela pergunta pegou Kyungsoo de surpresa. Ele se ajeitou em suas pernas cruzadas e começou a brincar com o cadarço dos tênis, porque o tópico de repente estava deixando-o nervoso.</p><p>— Como você percebeu que era hétero? — Kyungsoo rebateu, porque aquela era provavelmente a primeira coisa que veio à sua cabeça.</p><p>O garoto riu e ergueu as mãos, como se quisesse se render.</p><p>— Ok, você me pegou.</p><p>— Acho que eu sempre soube — continuou ele. — Mas fica mais fácil adivinhar quando você começa a ter ereções involuntárias enquanto seus colegas se trocam na sua frente durante o fundamental. Ou quando os meninos começam a contrabandear as revistas pornô dos pais na sexta série. — Kyungsoo franziu a testa e riu, como se estivesse mergulhando em uma memória constrangedora. — Eu levei uma dessas pra casa uma vez, e passei a noite lendo escondido no quarto como se estivesse cometendo um crime, mas a verdade era que eu parecia estar lendo os ingredientes de uma embalagem de shampoo. Não foi divertido.</p><p>Jongin riu também, e o sorriso perdurou por algum tempo em seus lábios.</p><p>— Por experiência própria, posso afirmar que não é nada divertido — ele brincou, erguendo a embalagem de amaciante ao seu lado.</p><p>Era a primeira vez que o via sorrir assim, sem malícia ou provocação.</p><p>— Por que está perguntando esse tipo de coisa? — Kyungsoo quis saber, subitamente interessado pela escolha do tema.</p><p>O <em>quarterback</em> apenas encolheu os ombros.</p><p>— Talvez eu esteja curioso.</p><p>— Sobre o quê?</p><p>Jongin, que até o momento estava evitando um contato visual mais direto, finalmente olhou para ele. Não demorou mais que um segundo para que seu olhar caísse para os lábios de Kyungsoo e uma de suas mãos o segurasse pela nuca. O baixinho achou que estivesse imaginando coisas quando o garoto inclinou o corpo para a frente, diminuindo a distância até que ficassem mais próximos do que o normal. O cômodo pequeno, de repente, parecia ainda menor.</p><p>Jongin e Kyungsoo pareceram recobrar a consciência do que estavam prestes a fazer quando ouviram a chave virar na fechadura, se afastando imediatamente. O atleta pigarreou e passou a mão na própria nuca, nervoso. O tempo deles devia ter acabado, embora duvidassem que tinham se passado sete minutos inteiros. Quando a porta se abriu com força e Joohyun apareceu com olhos arregalados do outro lado, eles perceberam que havia alguma coisa errada.</p><p>— Vocês dois, venham rápido! — ela gritou, parecendo apavorada. — A polícia está aqui.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. O ponto fraco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sehun estava cansado daquela festa.</p><p>Não bastasse ter que supervisionar os calouros para que não quebrassem nenhum vaso caríssimo da coleção dos pais de Yifan, cuidar do melhor amigo bêbado e levá-lo para o quarto, ainda precisou lidar com uma tremenda decepção amorosa.</p><p>Tinha levado um fora de Bae Joohyun. Oficialmente.</p><p>Mais cedo, durante a cerimônia de entrega das jaquetas, o pessoal do time de futebol se reuniu no quintal dos fundos da casa com lanternas, velas e foguetes explosivos para comemorar o novo ciclo. Era o ato que encerrava de uma vez por todas o trote dos calouros e dava as boas-vindas ao novos integrantes da equipe. Um dos momentos mais aguardados do ano, e Sehun estava feliz e ansioso. Afinal, fora naquele dia que ele escolhera se declarar de verdade para a garota que gostava desde o fundamental.</p><p>Mesmo tendo flertado com a capitã das líderes de torcida centenas de vezes — e de ter sido rejeitado centenas de vezes mais —, ainda não estava acostumado a levar um fora. O garoto sempre conseguia o que queria, mas, de alguma maneira, sempre lhe parecera impossível conquistar Joohyun.</p><p>Yixing, Jackson e Sehun soltaram os primeiros foguetes. Eram três ao todo, um para cada. Faíscas percorreram o céu escuro e estrelado, deixando um rastro de fumaça para trás. Ele viu quando um deles explodiu lá no alto, as luzes dos fogos brilhando por um tempo curto demais e se desmanchando logo em seguida, refletindo suas cores sobre os rostos sorridentes dos novatos.</p><p>Foi Jongin quem chamou os nomes dessa vez. De acordo com a tradição, os jogadores veteranos distribuíram tapinhas amigáveis e confidenciaram palavras de incentivo enquanto entregavam as jaquetas, ajudando os calouros a vestirem-nas pela primeira vez. Sehun ainda teve a sorte de não precisar fazer o mesmo com Byun Baekhyun, porque Yixing já tinha se encarregado disso por ele. Parecia realmente uma noite especial.</p><p>Quando olhou ao redor, procurando por Joohyun, não demorou para identificá-la entre alguns rostos conhecidos. Só podia ser um golpe de sorte. A líder de torcida vestida como uma versão adolescente da Vanellope, do filme <em>Detona Ralph</em>, estava bem ali atrás dele, parada ao lado de uma Seulgi fantasiada de Arlequina. Ele só precisava ir até lá, confessar a sua paixãozinha platônica e chamá-la para sair como sempre fazia.</p><p>Não podia ser tão difícil, certo?</p><p>
  <em>Errado.</em>
</p><p>— Desculpa, Sehun. — Ele jamais se esqueceria do jeito que ela jogou seu rabo-de-cavalo para trás e ajeitou os doces presos no cabelo, antes de apunhalá-lo no peito até que ele sangrasse. Metaforicamente. — Você sabe que não vai rolar.</p><p>A partir daí, aquela festa foi de mal a pior. O <em>wide-receiver </em>afogou as mágoas com ponche de groselha batizado de vodka, deixou que um dos garotos do time de beisebol destruísse o vaso de cerâmica importado da Macedônia e ainda teve que levar Yifan, que aparentemente já estava arrumando confusão, para o seu quarto no segundo andar.</p><p>E tudo só piorou de figura. Já passava de uma hora da manhã quando os policiais estacionaram no gramado da frente, gerando um caos total. O DJ interrompeu sua <em>playlist </em>e mergulhou a sala em completo silêncio, chamando a atenção de todos para o grande problema.</p><p>— A polícia tá aqui! — alguém gritou.</p><p>Os jovens que fumavam esparramados no corredor se levantaram, surpresos, e então apagaram e esconderam seus cigarros dentro de uma urna de mármore — reza a lenda que ali estão as cinzas do bisavô de Kris. Algumas pessoas fugiram pelas janelas e correram para o quintal dos fundos; outras se trancaram nos banheiros ou se atropelaram nas escadas a caminho do segundo andar.</p><p>Wendy surgiu do porão, gritando ordens.</p><p>— Escondam as garrafas e os copos — ela orientou, apontando para a mesa de aperitivos. — Joguem o ponche na pia da cozinha também!</p><p>Se a definição de <em>pandemônio </em>tivesse sido escrita por Oh Sehun, com certeza descreveria aquela cena horrenda de adolescentes alvoroçados e desesperados, gritando ordens de modo atrapalhado e se revezando para tirar de vista qualquer coisa que fosse proibida para menores: bebidas alcoólicas, drogas, revistas pornô contrabandeadas e as calcinhas fio-dental que os garanhões exibiam como se fosse um troféu.</p><p>O camisa 94 enfiou no bolso uma calcinha cor-de-rosa que encontrou no encosto do sofá e apanhou três garrafas de soju barato antes de sair por uma das janelas, derrubando parte da bebida durante o processo. Havia agora uma abertura na cerca branca de madeira no quintal dos fundos, por onde a maior parte das pessoas fugiram.</p><p>Na rua escura, ele conseguiu ver alguns jovens que ainda corriam na direção oposta à casa dos Wu, rindo, e outros que se retiravam a passos trôpegos e cansados pela rua que subia até o morro. Ele optou pela subida, mesmo que suas pernas mal pudessem se aguentar em pé. Por experiência própria, Sehun sabia que policiais costumavam ser bastante preguiçosos quando se tratava de caçar adolescentes bêbados em lugares altos.</p><p>O condomínio de Yifan era gigantesco, com ruas que tinham nomes de países e casas chiquérrimas que provavelmente pertenciam a celebridades da TV e do cinema. Ele se esgueirou pela Alameda Suíça ainda com as três garrafas nas mãos, olhando para trás de vez em quando para ver se alguém o havia seguido. Por fim, acabou encontrando um lugarzinho legal perto de um mirante, no gramado de uma encosta.</p><p>Ele se deitou ali, largando as bebidas no chão ao seu lado e suspirando quando enfim se permitiu descansar, as mãos cruzadas sob a nuca. O rapaz estava em paz ali, mas teve a sensação de que não se sentiria assim por muito tempo.</p><p>E, pela primeira vez naquele dia, estava terrivelmente certo.</p><p>— Ah, merda — alguém praguejou acima dele. — Mas é claro. <em>Tinha </em>que ser você.</p><p>De todas as pessoas que ele poderia ter tido a sorte de cruzar, Baekhyun era a última que ele gostaria de ver. Sehun se limitou a soltar um resmungo e sequer olhou para o rival quando ele se sentou ao seu lado na encosta. Ele preferiu fixar o olhar na paisagem ali em cima. Em todas as luzes da cidade que podiam ser vistas do morro, na iluminação dos postes descendo pelas ruas do condomínio e no gramado que fazia suas pernas pinicarem, mesmo por cima da calça jeans.</p><p>Apesar de tentar focar em algo que não fosse no garoto esparramado ao seu lado, Sehun falhou no minuto em que teve o vislumbre dos dedos compridos de Baekhyun tocando uma das garrafas.</p><p>— Posso? — o novato perguntou.</p><p>Ele assentiu vagamente.</p><p>— Pega aí.</p><p>Baekhyun levou a garrafa até a boca e deu um meio-sorriso quando percebeu a expressão insatisfeita de Sehun.</p><p>— Você tá com uma cara ótima. De verdade. A sua carinha de derrota é oficialmente a minha preferida.</p><p>— Eu levei um pé na bunda — Sehun confessou, irritado. Ele ergueu o tronco e dobrou as pernas, apoiando-se em seus joelhos. — É isso que quer ouvir? Foi por isso que veio aqui? Eu me confessei e levei a <em>merda</em> de um fora da Joohyun. Tá feliz? Você venceu! Já pode comemorar.</p><p>A encosta ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, somente com o ruído de cigarras cantando em algum lugar longe dali.</p><p>— Até poderia... — Baekhyun murmurou, sorvendo um gole da cerveja. — Se eu não tivesse levado um pé na bunda também.</p><p>— Espera, você... Você também se declarou?</p><p>— É, cara. Ela dispensou nós dois.</p><p>— Puta merda.</p><p>— E, honestamente, eu posso entender por que ela não quis você, mas recusar <em>isso aqui? </em>— Ele apontou para seu próprio peito, tentando parecer bem-humorado. A verdade era que Baekhyun e Sehun estavam em cacos, e a bebida não era a única culpada. — É preciso ter coragem para resistir a isso.</p><p>— Deus me ajude. Você tá delirando.</p><p>— Pelo menos um de nós está tentando levar na esportiva. Ver que você encheu a cara e se isolou só pra poder sofrer por mulher me deixa um pouco mais feliz. A Joohyun conseguiu fazer em uma noite o que eu não consegui em anos — ele disse, quase cuspindo as palavras. — Fez você parecer o grande otário que realmente é.</p><p>Baekhyun sentiu cada sílaba sair carregada de desprezo e deixar um gosto amargo na boca. Ele sabia o que estava por vir — um soco ou, na pior das hipóteses, um nariz quebrado. Qualquer coisa que Sehun pudesse fazer para descarregar nele a sua raiva e decepção. Ele estava pronto para isso, embora essa fosse mais uma das suas decisões não planejadas.</p><p>O garoto não ficou surpreso quando o <em>wide-receiver</em> o agarrou pela camiseta, puxando-o com violência na altura do peito. Por um momento muito breve, Baekhyun pensou que a gola fosse sufocá-lo, mas o rival não parecia estar com muita força depois de beber tanto. Ele apenas ergueu o tecido de modo furioso, do mesmo modo que fizera no intervalo do último jogo contra o colégio Daewon.</p><p>Sehun estava com o cenho franzido, encarando o garoto mais baixo e se inclinando sobre ele, como se quisesse exibir toda a sua altura. Os olhos dos dois rapazes estavam enevoados, inebriados depois de uma noite de festa; as luzes da cidade estavam refletidas nas íris de Baekhyun quando ele o puxou outra vez, com mais agressividade, os dedos agora enganchados no tecido ao redor do seu pescoço.</p><p>— Eu te odeio tanto, Baekhyun — ele soltou, as palavras se desprendendo de seus lábios em uma lufada de ar quente.</p><p>O garoto apoiou uma mão em seu ombro para afastá-lo, mas ele mesmo parecia ter perdido as forças. Baekhyun se preparou para rebater a ofensa quando Sehun, inesperadamente, o beijou. As mãos que agarravam a gola da camiseta de repente estavam em seu pescoço, e depois segurando seu rosto, tentando eliminar qualquer espaço entre as bocas. Puxando, pressionando e impulsionando o corpo para a frente, de encontro ao seu.</p><p>Sehun não fazia ideia do que estava fazendo. Porque, ao contrário de Baekhyun, ele não fazia planos.</p><p>Ele não tinha planejado beijar o seu maior inimigo. E, ainda pior, não esperava que ele o correspondesse. A mão do Byun que estava em seu ombro, de início tentando afastá-lo, agora torcia o tecido com força. A outra subiu de modo ansioso e quase desesperado até a sua nuca quando ele finalmente se entregou, aprofundando o beijo.</p><p>Quando sentiu a pele se arrepiar com o simples toque dos dedos compridos puxando seu cabelo sem misericórdia, Sehun culpou a bebida.</p><p>Quando suspirou, entre um beijo impaciente com gosto de cerveja e uma mordida na curva de seu pescoço, Baekhyun culpou a bebida.</p><p>E quando as garrafas vazias jogadas sobre o gramado assumiram a responsabilidade, o Byun finalmente se sentiu livre para mandar tudo pelos ares.</p><p>— <em>Foda-se </em>— ele resmungou contra os lábios de Sehun, passando uma das pernas sobre seu corpo e sentando em seu colo sem qualquer delicadeza.</p><p>Aquele era o jeito de Baekhyun dizer que não queria pensar em mais nada, Sehun percebeu. Mas quando sentiu os quadris tão próximos, o <em>wide-receiver </em>pareceu despertar.</p><p>— A gente não deveria... — ele grunhiu, mas foi interrompido quando os dentes do Byun puxaram e soltaram seu lábio inferior devagar.</p><p>— É, a gente não deveria.</p><p>Por sorte — ou azar —, a resistência não durou muito. Bastou o sopro da respiração ofegante de Baekhyun em sua boca para que o rapaz tomasse a iniciativa de beijá-lo outra vez.</p><p>Sehun puxou o corpo dele para mais perto pela cintura, erguendo sua camiseta ligeiramente enquanto suas mãos passeavam para cima e para baixo nas costas do garoto. Segurando firme, apertando e ouvindo como Baekhyun suspirava a cada toque pesado.</p><p>Uma de suas mãos segurou na parte de trás das coxas do tampinha que ele mais odiava no mundo, e, então, ele percebeu que tudo estava perdido.</p><p>Os dois estavam uma bagunça de camisetas amassadas, cabelos bagunçados e marcas de mordida quando tudo começou a girar, e girar, e girar. Baekhyun ouviu o som de um apito soar ao longe, como se estivesse em algum lugar da sua memória, mas tudo desapareceu quando Sehun o puxou e o beijou com mais força, intenso e quente como o inferno.</p><p>E, então, eles colocaram a culpa na bebida mais uma vez.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun acordou em uma cama desconhecida no dia seguinte. Piscou os olhos ainda de modo sonolento, incomodado com o sol que invadia o quarto pelas persianas. Com a cabeça latejando, ele tentou se levantar, mas duas coisas imediatamente impediram seus movimentos:</p><p>1) A tontura que sentiu assim que se atreveu a erguer o tronco; e 2) a perna de alguém jogada sobre uma das suas, ambas entrelaçadas sobre a bagunça de lençóis no colchão de casal.</p><p>Ele empurrou o corpo para longe, tentando ser delicado ao afastá-lo pela coxa. O Byun não se lembrava muito bem do que havia feito na noite passada. A única memória restante na sua mente de ressaca recém-acordada era de ter sido rejeitado por Bae Joohyun na cozinha de Wu Yifan. Será que tinha afogado as mágoas com bebida e dormido com alguma garota? Ele olhou para o lado, temeroso, torcendo para que ao menos ela fosse bonita.</p><p>
  <em>Puta que pariu.</em>
</p><p>O susto fez com que seu corpo se distanciasse quase de imediato, girando até que ele caísse no chão. O baque, obviamente, fez com que a pessoa dormindo do outro lado da cama acordasse, levantando e engatinhando meio atordoado para ver o que diabos dera origem àquele barulho. O rapaz sem camisa e com o cabelo bagunçado era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Oh Sehun.</p><p>— Que porra você tá fazendo aqui, Byun? — ele resmungou, a voz três vezes mais grave do que Baekhyun estava acostumado a ouvir.</p><p>— Eu é que pergunto — ele rebateu. — Por que a gente estava...?</p><p>A pergunta morreu em seus lábios quando ele percebeu três detalhes importantíssimos que faziam daquela cena um verdadeiro pesadelo: a) o fato de que ele estava usando apenas cueca; b) o fato de que <em>Sehun </em>estava usando apenas cueca; e c) as marcas já quase invisíveis de beijos, chupões e mordidas no torso nu do rapaz à sua frente.</p><p>— <em>Puta merda</em> — ele xingou. E, de repente, tudo começou a girar.</p><p>
  <em>Puta merda, puta merda, puta merda.</em>
</p><p>Ele se sentiu sortudo o suficiente por não ter acordado com a droga de uma ereção matinal que deixasse aquele momento mil vezes pior, mas, ainda assim, ter as lembranças da noite passada voltando todas ao mesmo tempo era demais para a sua cabeça. Baekhyun lembrou de ter discutido com ele na encosta, sentados no gramado, e também dos beijos que vieram depois. Ele lembrou dos policiais apitando para eles minutos mais tarde e de uma fuga rápida até a casa de Kris.</p><p>E, então, os últimos <em>flashes </em>fizeram sua mente fervilhar com imagens que ele preferia esquecer: beijos molhados com suas costas pressionadas contra o armário, sua camiseta sendo arrancada pelas mãos pesadas e experientes e, por fim, seus dedos agarrando os lençóis da cama com agressividade e urgência.</p><p>
  <em>Puta merda.</em>
</p><p>Sehun parecia pensar a mesma coisa.</p><p>— Espera... A gente...? — O <em>wide-receiver</em> apontou para o próprio peito e depois na direção de Baekhyun, confuso. — Você acha que a gente transou?</p><p>O garoto, ainda sentado no chão do quarto, escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Estava desolado.</p><p>— Puta que pariu, a gente transou — Sehun chegou à conclusão sozinho.</p><p>Baekhyun se levantou o mais rápido que pôde e começou a pegar as suas roupas do chão, cobrindo-se como podia com sua camiseta amassada e o jeans do avesso. Atônito, o outro apenas conseguiu observar enquanto ele se vestia, apressado, quase se desequilibrando ao ficar apoiado em apenas uma das pernas para se enfiar nas calças.</p><p>— Isso nunca mais vai acontecer — o Byun prometeu.</p><p>— <em>Nunca mais</em> — repetiu Sehun, enfático.</p><p>O garoto mal esperou estar com os tênis amarrados ou o zíper das calças levantado antes de sair, batendo a porta atrás dele. Então, Baekhyun desceu as escadas da casa correndo, desviando de copos de plástico, vasos quebrados e pessoas desconhecidas dormindo sobre o tapete da sala. Como a porta da frente estava trancada, ele escapou por uma das janelas, finalmente respirando ar livre.</p><p>Sua cabeça estava latejando quando se encostou à parede do lado de fora, tentando se situar. Ele tinha transado com Oh Sehun.</p><p>Oh Sehun, seu pior inimigo. E um <em>garoto</em>.</p><p>Onde Baekhyun estava com a cabeça, afinal?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>O rosto de Minseok apareceu diante da câmera, piscando seus olhos felinos com curiosidade.</p><p>— Está focando? — ele perguntou, agachado em frente ao tripé.</p><p>— Sim. — Mark ajustava o foco manual, tentando focar no rosto do colega, mas o garoto insistia em afastar e aproximar seu nariz da lente, indo para trás e para a frente diversas vezes. — Ajudaria bastante se você parasse de se mexer.</p><p>Ele riu e se levantou, observando o rosto do operador de câmera com desconfiança. Na verdade, depois da festa dos calouros no sábado, Minseok andava por aí quase como um detetive à procura do misterioso par de olhos por trás da máscara preta do Robin, ou de alguém que tivesse o hábito de chupar balas de morango. Qualquer coisa. Ele não tinha ideia se o rapaz fantasiado que ele beijara no quintal era Camaleão ou algum outro garoto de sua escola, mas ele estava disposto a descobrir, de uma vez por todas.</p><p>Quais eram as chances de Camaleão_81 e o enigmático Robin serem a mesma pessoa?</p><p>E se ambos estavam naquela festa, isso significava que talvez, apenas talvez, ele estava mais perto do que imaginava de finalmente descobrir.</p><p>Ele olhou ao redor, analisando todos os seus colegas do clube de áudio e vídeo. Wendy ajeitava a própria gravata do uniforme em frente ao espelho antes de se preparar para as gravações. Seria seu terceiro vídeo como âncora-barra-vlogueira para o blog de fofocas <em>Drop That</em> naquela semana, e havia muito conteúdo a ser revisado — o trote, a transmissão polêmica de Byun Baekhyun que se tornou viral, a temporada de jogos de futebol americano que começaria no próximo fim de semana e, consequentemente, o tão aguardado acampamento de verão destinado aos atletas, líderes de torcida e alunos da banda do colégio.</p><p>Jooheon, que aparentemente só estava inscrito no clube para gravar suas mixtapes e postar no Soundcloud, estava aquecendo o vocal dentro do estúdio, improvisando um rap diante do microfone. Sunmi, Chanyeol e Luhan, o trio inseparável que tocava numa banda indie-rock de garagem, pareciam bastante entretidos gravando uns aos outros com uma filmadora antiga de VHS. Minseok também desconfiava de que eles só participavam das aulas para gravar seus clipes amadores para o YouTube.</p><p>Olhou para o restante dos garotos, alguns empenhados em mover as câmeras, tripés e <em>softboxes; </em>outros segurando claquetes, preparando os gravadores e microfones de lapela ou gentilmente — <em>forçadamente</em> — ajudando Wendy a revisar seu roteiro.</p><p>O vídeo foi ao ar quarenta minutos mais tarde, e eles conseguiram gravar tudo em apenas duas tomadas.</p><p>Quando saiu de lá, decidido a enviar uma mensagem para a sua paixãozinha virtual, Minseok se sentou no alto da arquibancada enquanto o time de futebol se alongava depois de treinar. Ele olhou para os atletas ali de cima, para as bermudas folgadas e as camisetas regatas, sem qualquer<em> shoulder pad</em> ou equipamento de proteção que pudesse esconder seus músculos, e então pensou: "Qual é a probabilidade de algum deles ser você, Garoto-Camaleão?"</p><p>Ele estava pirando. Sabia disso.</p><p>Mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para deter a sua curiosidade. Não a essa altura do campeonato.</p><p>O garoto abriu o chat do aplicativo, determinado a perguntar como foi a festa no sábado, mas, como sempre, Camaleão_81 parecia estar um passo à sua frente.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Camaleão_81:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Me desculpa, Gato de Botas</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eu fiz uma coisa errada</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Minseok franziu a testa, agora totalmente concentrado na tela do celular. Ele sentiu que seu coração estava ficando pesado no peito.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Gato de Botas:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Por que você está se desculpando?</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Camaleão_81:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ok, acho que eu deveria ter sido mais específico</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Sinto muito por isso também</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>É sobre a festa que eu fui no sábado</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eu beijei outra pessoa</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>E sei que a gente não tem nada</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Mas eu me senti mal</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Dessa vez, o coração de Minseok quase parou. Quais eram as chances...?</p><p>Ele precisava descobrir.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Gato de Botas:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Nós não temos nada</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Você não precisa se sentir mal</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Espera, foi uma garota?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Acabei de perceber que nunca perguntei se você é bissexual</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Camaleão_81:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Não, totalmente gay</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Foi um garoto</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>E eu não consigo parar de me sentir mal por ele</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>E também por você</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>De todas as pessoas naquela festa, não poderia ter sido justo ele, poderia? Ele achou que a melhor saída seria agir de modo sorrateiro para não estragar nada. Minseok não queria antecipar as coisas e tirar conclusões precipitadas, então decidiu se manter nas sombras, pelo menos por enquanto.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Gato de Botas:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Por ele? Por quê?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ele beija mal?</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Camaleão_81:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Não, nem de longe</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Na verdade, ele é muito bom</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Céus, ele foi ótimo</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ugh, mas eu me sinto mal por ele porque</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Durante os nossos beijos, eu só conseguia pensar em você</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>E não acho que seja justo, com nenhum dos dois</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Então, por favor, me desculpa</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Gato de Botas:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Não tem o que desculpar, de verdade</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Você não precisa se preocupar</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Camaleão_81:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Alguma coisa nele me lembrou você</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Talvez porque ele estivesse vestido de Batman</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>E na minha cabeça alguma coisa pareceu apitar, sabe?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Porque, se você parar pra pensar, o Batman meio que parece um gato de botas</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Minseok quase gritou. O garoto precisou de um esforço sobre-humano para não guinchar, berrar e gargalhar bem alto na arquibancada. Ele não queria que os atletas o achassem maluco, mesmo que sua vontade fosse descer dali cantarolando <em>Can't Take My Eyes Off You </em>e fazer daquilo tudo um grande musical<em>, </em>como Heath Ledger em<em> 10 Coisas que Eu Odeio Em Você</em>.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Camaleão_81:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Mas eu sei que não era você, relaxa</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Você nem estava naquela festa</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Gato de Botas:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Me conte mais sobre esse tal garoto vestido de Batman</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Camaleão_81:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Sério? Você não se importa?</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Gato de Botas:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eu estou curioso</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Camaleão_81:</b>
  </p>
  <p><em>A festa estava um saco e meus amigos tinham me abandonado pra arranjar umas garotas, então eu acabei ficando sozinho. E tinha esse menino, parecendo meio perdido perto da mesa de ponche, e ele era realmente bonito. Quer dizer, eu não vi o rosto dele, mas seus olhos eram bem bonitos, sabe? A boca também. No começo eu só quis puxar assunto porque ele parecia ter sido abandonado como eu, mas aí eu percebi que, bem, ele tinha uma vibe gay. E eu não sei você, mas eu não costumo adivinhar essas coisas logo de cara. É uma coisa que eu percebo mais pelo olhar. E o olhar dele deixou bem claro que ele tinha percebido a mesma coisa. Foi engraçado </em>[emoji rosto com lágrimas de alegria]</p>
  <p>
    <em>Eu nunca me imaginei fazendo isso, mas de repente eu convidei ele pra sair dali</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>E ele aceitou</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eu estava TÃO nervoso de tomar a iniciativa, mas ele me beijou primeiro, e foi incrível</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>A gente ficou por um tempo considerável até a polícia chegar e todo mundo sair correndo</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Aí eu me perdi dele</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Nem consegui perguntar o nome ou o número de telefone</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Gato de Botas:</b>
  </p>
  <p>Uau, parece ter sido intenso</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>Minseok se sobressaltou quando sentiu a arquibancada vibrando. Assim que ergueu os olhos da tela, viu o melhor amigo subindo as escadas na lateral, carregando um livro debaixo do braço. <em>O Grande Gatsby</em>, provavelmente sua leitura obrigatória do clube do livro daquela semana. Kyungsoo deixou a mochila ao seu lado e se sentou, resmungando de alívio por mais um dia de aula ter acabado oficialmente.</p><p>— O que tá rolando? — ele quis saber, e Minseok inclinou o celular para que ele pudesse ler a conversa.</p><p>Os olhos grandes do amigo estavam atentos às mensagens enquanto ele deslizava o dedo pela tela, ajudando-o a descer pelos balõezinhos do chat ou fazendo uma pausa para os surtos de "Meu Deus!" e "Eu não acredito!". Como não havia segredos entre eles e Kyungsoo já estava mais do que ciente dos acontecimentos da festa, os dois ficaram ali, espiando cada nova notificação.</p><p>— Você não vai contar pra ele?</p><p>Minseok suspirou.</p><p>— Não sei como contar pra ele. Não posso voltar atrás agora que eu já comecei a mentir.</p><p>— Simples. Você pode dizer um <em>"Ei, na verdade o garoto vestido de Batman era eu. Agora que você já sabe, que tal a gente se encontrar pra continuar aquilo que começamos na festa?" </em>— Kyungsoo sugeriu, tentando imitar a voz do amigo, mas acabou levando um soco no braço. — Ai! Seu ogro mal agradecido. Só estou tentando ajudar.</p><p>Ele pensou em rebater, mas o celular voltou a vibrar em suas mãos, e então os dois voltaram sua atenção para a tela novamente.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Camaleão_81:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Está tudo bem mesmo falar sobre isso?</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>Gato de Botas:</b>
  </p>
  <p><em>Sim</em>.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Camaleão_81:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>PUTA MERDA, VOCÊ FICOU COM CIÚMES</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>VOCÊ COLOCA PONTO FINAL QUANDO TÁ BRAVO</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>QUE DROGA</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>ME DESCULPA</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Gato de Botas:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>É CLARO QUE EU FIQUEI COM CIÚMES.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>— Não acredito que você tá com ciúmes de si mesmo — caçoou Kyungsoo. — Você sabe que isso é patético, né?</p><p>— É compreensível — Minseok tentou se justificar, emburrado. — Ele está todo bobinho aí falando do garoto que ele beijou.</p><p>— O garoto que ele beijou é <em>você</em>, seu tonto.</p><p>— Eu sei! Mas <em>ele </em>não sabe disso. E se ele começar a gostar do Batman mais do que gosta do Gato de Botas?</p><p>Kyungsoo deu um peteleco na testa do amigo.</p><p>— É por isso que você deveria dizer a verdade pra ele. — O garoto pegou a mochila e a ajeitou sobre os ombros, olhando para o campo agora vazio. Aquele era o sinal de que deveria ir embora logo. — Bom, não posso lidar com o seu drama agora. Tenho uma coisa pra fazer — ele disse, mas não contou que essa <em>coisa </em>significava <em>devolver a camiseta que o Jongin lhe emprestara,</em> porque Minseok ainda não sabia disso. — Me liga mais tarde pra me contar as novidades.</p><p>Depois de alguns tapinhas nas costas, Kyungsoo seguiu seu caminho em direção às escadas. Ele acenou uma última vez antes de desaparecer de vista lá embaixo.</p><p>Minseok olhou para a tela do celular, sentindo seu coração disparar enquanto digitava furiosamente. Ele observou a pergunta que acabara de escrever, ainda na dúvida se deveria enviá-la ou não. O polegar pairava acima da setinha de "Enviar" no canto direito.</p><p>
  <em>Podemos nos encontrar?</em>
</p><p>O rapaz respirou fundo, nervoso, e então olhou para as palavras mais uma vez.</p><p>E depois apagou.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo se sentia um criminoso com a camiseta de Jongin em sua mochila.</p><p>Era como se estivesse escondendo algo que ninguém pudesse ver, como se estivesse ultrapassando um limite proibido. E o fato de estar à espreita escondido perto do vestiário masculino só deixava tudo ainda pior. Ele esperou até que os atletas finalmente terminassem a chuveirada após o treino, mas não teve coragem de sair de seu esconderijo quando Jongin, Sehun e Yifan apareceram juntos no pátio.</p><p>O<em> quarterback</em> estava com os cabelos molhados pós-banho e uma camiseta regata tão cavada que deixava parte da lateral do seu corpo à mostra, na altura das costelas. Ele estava sorrindo para os dois amigos, um dos braços praticamente pendurados no ombro de Kris enquanto caminhavam em direção à entrada do colégio com suas mochilas nas costas.</p><p>Kyungsoo seguiu atrás deles devagar, apanhando o celular no bolso do moletom para enviar uma mensagem.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Kyungsoo:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ei</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eu preciso devolver a sua camiseta</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Podemos nos encontrar?</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Com certo alívio, o garoto notou que Jongin afastou o braço apoiado no ombro do chinês para pegar o celular no bolso das calças jeans. Talvez fosse a sua imaginação, mas, àquela distância, ele jurou que podia ver o atleta interromper os passos aos poucos e rir para a tela do celular.</p><p><em>Cretino</em>.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Quarterback idiota:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Isso foi fofo</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Se você está com saudades de mim, apenas diga</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Kyungsoo:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Como se isso fosse possível -.-</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Quarterback idiota:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Onde você tá?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Vou despistar os caras e resolver umas coisas</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Me encontra em frente à galeria do Subway em 1h</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Cinquenta minutos depois, Kyungsoo estava esperando em frente ao restaurante fast-food, entretido admirando as imagens promocionais dos sanduíches e saladas. Ele decorou o cardápio inteiro nos sete minutos seguintes que esperou por Jongin, lendo e relendo repetidamente o nome dos lanches no letreiro (e também fez um lembrete mental para não se esquecer de pedir o de Frango Teriyaki da próxima vez que estivesse lá).</p><p>O que Jongin estava resolvendo que precisasse esperar uma hora inteira?</p><p>Ele já tinha gravado em sua memória fotográfica o anúncio do novo Beef Barbecue Bacon quando desistiu de ficar parado, decidindo se aventurar pela galeria pouco movimentada. Ele passou pelas lojas de roupas, uma sorveteria italiana e um estúdio fotográfico meio abandonado até que uma música chamasse a sua atenção no final do corredor.</p><p>Kyungsoo parou diante de um vidro amplo e apoiou os cotovelos na mureta para observar o que acontecia do outro lado. Era uma aula de balé, mas a professora logo bateu palmas, e então os alunos começaram a se dispersar e pegar as suas coisas. Ele tinha chegado um pouco atrasado para assistir.</p><p>Acompanhou com os olhos enquanto as bailarinas e bailarinos colocavam suas bolsas a tiracolo e saíam pela porta, agora preenchendo a galeria com risos e conversas baixinhas. Sua atenção, no entanto, estava focada no garoto familiar com uma regata cavada e calças justas. Ele estava de costas, e os músculos do ombro e dos braços fizeram o baixinho se sobressaltar, reconhecendo a figura de pele dourada.</p><p>Ele improvisou alguns últimos passos em frente ao espelho, parecendo muito feliz e satisfeito com sua breve coreografia sem música. Então, Jongin pegou a mochila às pressas e alcançou o celular em um dos bolsos, digitando uma mensagem rapidamente.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Quarterback idiota:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Me desculpe pelo atraso</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Estou a caminho</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Mas era tarde demais para que Kyungsoo pudesse virar de costas e retornar à saída da galeria. O som da notificação fez seu celular apitar quando a mensagem do atleta chegou, e o moreno imediatamente olhou para trás, o corpo congelando assim que o viu parado atrás da janela de vidro. Jongin nunca antes lhe parecera tão assustado. Tão frágil. As mãos que seguravam as sapatilhas penduradas ao redor do seu pescoço cederam, os braços pendendo largados ao lado do corpo.</p><p>Ele nunca imaginou que o <em>quarterback </em>do time de futebol, logo o atleta mais popular do colégio, frequentasse aulas de balé após a escola. E ele duvidava que as outras pessoas também soubessem. Pelo visto, Kim Jongin possuía muito mais camadas do que deixava transparecer.</p><p>E Kyungsoo, provavelmente, não era o único que tinha um segredo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. O kit de primeiros socorros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongin sempre fora bom em disfarçar seus sentimentos.</p><p>Como capitão, às vezes era preciso manter a cabeça erguida e encorajar os membros de seu time com um sorriso, mesmo após uma derrota. Ele era bom nisso. Sabia exatamente como dar tapinhas nas costas e dizer palavras de conforto quando todos estavam desanimados no vestiário, presos em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto a água do chuveiro levava a culpa de cada um deles para longe.</p><p>O <em>quarterback</em> era inegavelmente bom em construir uma muralha em torno de si mesmo, com medo de mostrar a todos os outros o que estava escondido debaixo de todas aquelas camadas. E ela costumava ser dura, sólida. Indestrutível como uma rocha.</p><p>Ele não imaginava que justo Kyungsoo, aquele garoto miúdo e inofensivo do clube de música, fosse o primeiro a finalmente penetrar sua fortaleza de segredos.</p><p>Naquela tarde, o garoto precisou de muito esforço para manter a pose. Mas Jongin havia sido pego desprevenido, e ele ainda não estava preparado para erguer uma de suas máscaras. Ele não teve tempo de fazer uma escolha ou improvisar. No fundo, o garoto sequer sabia se ele <em>queria</em> usar uma máscara perto de Kyungsoo. Talvez ele não quisesse. Talvez ele simplesmente não precisasse.</p><p>Ele encarou a figura baixinha do outro lado do vidro por alguns segundos, atônito. Jongin não contava que ele fosse chegar tão cedo. E agora seu segredo estava ali, exposto, pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Quase flutuando no ar abafado do estúdio de dança para que qualquer um pudesse ver. Tinha sido sua culpa. Como ele pudera ser tão descuidado?</p><p>— Sua camiseta — Kyungsoo murmurou assim que entrou na sala, dando passos lentos em sua direção e estendendo-lhe a peça de roupa. O atleta reparou em como os olhos grandes o observavam com cuidado, desde as calças coladas até as sapatilhas ao redor do pescoço. — Eu não sabia que você dançava.</p><p><em>Ninguém sabia</em>, ele quis dizer, mas isso não era verdade.</p><p>Joy sabia. E outras duas pessoas também conheciam o seu segredo, embora ele soubesse que nenhuma delas abriria a boca.</p><p>Jongin ergueu o tecido até a altura do nariz, enterrando seu rosto ali, os lábios se estendendo em um sorriso logo em seguida.</p><p>— Ainda tem o seu cheiro nela.</p><p>— Desculpe por isso — ele pediu, meio sem jeito. — Eu juro que lavei depois de usar. Com amaciante e tudo.</p><p>O atleta o olhou por alguns segundos, piscando devagar.</p><p>— Eu não disse como se isso fosse uma coisa ruim.</p><p>O estúdio ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Nenhum dos dois sabia para onde olhar ou o que dizer. Jongin começou a ficar cada vez mais nervoso. Kyungsoo deve ter percebido que ele estava tentando quebrar o gelo e fugir do assunto, mas ele não faria isso de novo. Ele não queria fugir dessa vez.</p><p>— Você vai contar pra alguém? — Jongin perguntou, apoiando o corpo na janela de vidro e guardando as sapatilhas na mochila.</p><p>— Que você me emprestou uma camiseta?</p><p>— Que eu danço... sabe, balé.</p><p>Kyungsoo franziu a testa.</p><p>— Por que eu faria isso? Para que a escola toda fique sabendo que Kim Jongin, o astro do futebol e o garoto mais popular do colégio, na verdade gosta de dançar e ele é incrivelmente bom nisso? — Ele deu mais dois passos em sua direção, arrastando os tênis no chão. — Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que você pensa que eu sou. Eu não estou procurando vingança pelo que você fez comigo ou coisa parecida.</p><p>— Eu já disse que não fiz aquilo — Jongin sussurrou. — É verdade que eu estava te filmando sem a sua permissão, mas não fui eu quem postou o vídeo.</p><p>— Por que você estava me filmando?</p><p>Ele deu de ombros.</p><p>— Era uma festa, e eu estava um pouco bêbado. Os caras do time encontraram essa câmera e começaram a gravar. A gente estava se revezando para filmar e registrar tudo até que a memória do cartão acabasse, e ela estava comigo quando eu estava passando em frente ao banheiro. E você... — Jongin fez uma pausa, engolindo em seco. — Você estava cantando Cheer Up de um jeito ridiculamente fofo. Isso era algo que eu não podia ignorar.</p><p>Demorou um pouco até que o cérebro de Kyungsoo registrasse a palavra "fofo". Ele piscou algumas vezes, aturdido, mas despertou depois de alguns segundos.</p><p>— Então por que você levou a culpa?</p><p>— Você já viu o vídeo? — Jongin perguntou. — É o meu reflexo que aparece no espelho do banheiro, segurando a câmera.</p><p>— Esse é o único motivo?</p><p>O atleta abriu o zíper da mochila outra vez e enfiou a sua camiseta lá dentro, puxando seus jeans para colocá-los por cima da calça colada. Ele usou esse tempo para tentar formular uma resposta decente em sua cabeça, mas ele não tinha nada planejado. Ele deveria ter previsto que se aproximar de alguém era arriscado.</p><p>— A gente não pode falar sobre isso — ele disse, por fim, encerrando o assunto.</p><p>Ou pelo menos tentou. Enquanto caminhava até a saída, os passos ganhando velocidade no corredor, Kyungsoo vinha logo atrás. Ele não deixaria que aquele assunto morresse. O garoto estava determinado a ter uma resposta.</p><p>— A gente <em>precisa</em> falar sobre isso!</p><p>Ele segurou em seu braço, forçando-o levemente a parar.</p><p>Nenhum dos dois notou que a mochila de Jongin ainda estava um pouco aberta, as sapatilhas pretas pendendo ligeiramente para fora. Nenhum deles notou os três garotos vindo em sua direção, surgindo à distância na avenida. E também não notaram quando as sapatilhas caíram na calçada em frente à galeria.</p><p>Mas Kyungsoo ouviu o baque quando elas atingiram o chão, e foi então que ele viu Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan e Zhang Yixing se aproximando deles, olhando para o objeto caído no chão com desconfiança. Quase por instinto, o baixinho se abaixou para pegá-las e colocar dentro de sua própria mochila, mas não teve tempo suficiente para isso.</p><p><em>Ele está me protegendo</em>, o atleta pensou.</p><p>— Ora, ora, o que temos aqui... — Yifan debochou, olhando para Kyungsoo ainda com as sapatilhas em mãos. — Quer dizer que o garoto gay também dança balé, é isso?</p><p>Jongin congelou. Ele olhou para o calçado e depois para os amigos, preocupado. O garoto se sentia mais exposto do que nunca, como se estivesse prestes a perder tudo que tinha. Quando os comentários maldosos de Yifan começaram, vindo um atrás do outro, ele sentiu cada um deles perfurarem seu peito como uma lâmina. Eram todos direcionados a Kyungsoo, mas, de alguma forma, eles o estavam atingindo indiretamente.</p><p>Todas aquelas palavras carregadas de desprezo eram, na verdade, para ele. Jongin sabia disso.</p><p>— Você também usa uma saia rosa como as bailarinas?</p><p>— Se você ficar na ponta dos pés, aposto que fica mais alto.</p><p>— Dizem que gays são bons nisso. Faz um <em>plié</em> aí pra gente ver.</p><p>Os olhos de Jongin estavam começando a marejar, mas ele lutou contra as lágrimas, buscando o olhar do baixinho com certo desespero. Ele queria fazer alguma coisa, mas se sentia tão impotente... Foi preciso certa coragem para cerrar uma das mãos em punho e se preparar para avançar.</p><p>— Nos mostre algum movimento, garoto gay — ele continuou.</p><p>Os três riam, e riam, e riam. Jongin odiou aquilo mais do que tudo.</p><p>As unhas curtas pressionaram a palma de sua mão, descontando ali a sua raiva e frustração. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa.</p><p>— Tudo bem — Kyungsoo finalmente se pronunciou, dando um passo à frente. — Eu vou te mostrar um movimento.</p><p>O atleta fez menção de avançar, mas era tarde demais. Tudo que conseguiu fazer foi acompanhar quase em câmera lenta enquanto o punho de Kyungsoo atingia a mandíbula de Yifan. O grandalhão gritou de dor e se afastou, levando a mão até o maxilar. Os outros dois jogadores soltaram um palavrão quase ao mesmo tempo, e então o mundo parou.</p><p>Os óculos do baixinho caíram no chão, parando perto dos tênis de Kris. Ele bufou, irritado, o peito subindo e descendo visivelmente. Jongin nunca vira seu rosto ficar daquele jeito. Vermelho, quase explodindo de raiva, as veias saltando em suas têmporas.</p><p>— Seu filho da puta — ele xingou, pouco antes de pisar sobre as lentes com toda a força, destruindo seus óculos por completo. Era o segundo par que perdia naquela semana.</p><p>Sehun tentou segurá-lo pelos braços, mas não foi rápido o suficiente. Seu punho voou contra o rosto de Kyungsoo, acertando-o na bochecha e depois na boca. Sehun e Yixing gritavam às suas costas, pedindo para que ele parasse. Yifan só teve chance de desferir dois socos e um chute antes que fosse segurado pelos amigos, enquanto Jongin puxava o garoto para trás, afastando-o dos outros.</p><p>Agora, ninguém ria mais. O <em>tight-end </em>impulsionou o corpo para a frente, tentando se desvencilhar do aperto em seus braços, mas não conseguiu. Kyungsoo aproveitou o momento para se abaixar e recuperar os seus óculos quebrados, antes de finalmente dar as costas ao grupo e seguir seu caminho na direção oposta.</p><p>Wu Yifan ainda estava recitando todo o seu dicionário de palavrões quando o baixinho virou a esquina, desaparecendo de vista.</p><p> </p><p><strong>✮</strong> <strong>✮</strong> <strong>✮</strong></p><p> </p><p>Minseok odiava atividades extraclasses.</p><p>Quando seus colegas do clube de áudio e vídeo mandaram uma mensagem, convidando-o a participar da gravação de um dos clipes da banda The Pirates, ele tentou recusar. Ele jura que tentou. O garoto não se interessava por bandas, especialmente quando se tratava de uma banda indie-rock de garagem, mas Mark estava doente, e ele era o único que sabia lidar com aquela Super 8 Chinon 806sm.</p><p>Por sorte, as músicas eram boas. Minseok até estava ficando acostumado ao estilo peculiar dos integrantes, sempre usando bandanas vermelhas e tapa-olhos de pirata. A garagem da casa de Chanyeol era legal, mas a acústica era péssima. Eles precisariam gravar sua música nova, <em>Jolly Roger</em><strong>,</strong> em um estúdio separadamente.</p><p>— Quero que pareça um clipe dos anos 1970 — disse Park Chanyeol, o baterista alto e orelhudo.</p><p>A sorte do grandalhão era que a bandana estava cobrindo a lateral da sua cabeça. Quando ele usava boné, suas orelhas ligeiramente grandes ficavam meio dobradas, amassadas nas pontas. Era fofo e desengonçado. Mas Minseok estava proibido de achar caras héteros <em>fofos e desengonçados</em>, então ele resolveu manter a ideia apenas em pensamento. Kyungsoo e ele tinham um pacto de manter distância e nunca — <em>jamais </em>— se apaixonar por um garoto heterossexual.</p><p>— Isso — concordou Sunmi, a vocalista principal. — Como o MV de Birch Tree, do Foals. Acho que algo meio <em>vintage </em>e retrô vai combinar com o nosso conceito.</p><p>Piratas que têm uma banda indie desconhecida e tocam numa garagem cheia de bugigangas. Aquele com certeza era um conceito e tanto.</p><p>— Luhan — chamou Jongdae, apontando para as caixas de som. — Vai ligando a guitarra no amplificador pra gente poder adiantar as coisas.</p><p>— Beleza.</p><p>Jongdae-Quatro-Olhos era o integrante mais velho da banda, recém-formado no colegial e ainda tentando ingressar numa universidade. Agora, no entanto, Minseok achou que chamá-lo pelo apelido não fazia mais sentido. Da última vez que o vira, Kim Jongdae ainda era um <em>nerd </em>com óculos de fundo de garrafa que era zoado pelos veteranos. E não aquele deus grego de lentes, um topete bonitinho e uma camiseta sem mangas.</p><p>Luhan, o chinês caladão, era provavelmente o mais descolado. Gostava de usar calças jeans rasgadas, camisetas com estampas de bandas clássicas e estava quase sempre carregando sua guitarra Fender Stratocaster atravessada no corpo. Ele estava usando um colete preto por cima de uma regata branca do The Smiths e os cabelos aloirados estavam cobertos pela bandana vermelha.</p><p>Os quatro formavam The Pirates, a banda mais excêntrica e com maior concentração de garotos bonitos por metro quadrado. Não era uma beleza como a de Kim Jongin e os demais atletas do time de futebol, mas definitivamente era o <em>seu </em>tipo de beleza ideal. Talvez participar de uma atividade extraclasse não fosse tão ruim quanto parecia.</p><p>Wendy, como sempre, estava lá para coordenar tudo. A garota gostava de participar efetivamente de todos os clubes, embora só estivesse inscrita de forma oficial no comitê de organização do baile e no clube de jornalismo.</p><p>— Quantos planos são ao todo no roteiro, Minseokiki? — ela perguntou, chamando-o pelo seu nome de usuário no Instagram.</p><p>— Um plano conjunto com dois ângulos diferentes, quatro planos médios e quatro em primeiro plano. — Ele folheou o maço de papéis em cima da bancada, parando em alguma página específica quando necessário. — Acho que seria legal fazer uma cena em plano detalhe dos anéis nos dedos da Sunmi enquanto ela segura o microfone.</p><p>— E dos instrumentos?</p><p>— Também ficaria bom. Acho que vou precisar improvisar.</p><p>— Ótimo, então... — Ela parou por alguns segundos, calculando em silêncio. — Onze planos? Doze?</p><p>— Prefiro <em>Só Deus sabe.</em></p><p>— Esse é um jeito legal de fazer contas — ela concordou, animada. — Gosto do jeito que você pensa.</p><p>Ele apontou para o roteiro de novo.</p><p>— Como tudo vai ser gravado com uma câmera só, vamos precisar de pelo menos três <em>takes </em>perfeitos da música inteira. Eu fiz no modelo de roteiro em colunas, então os movimentos de câmera estão anotados aqui nesse cantinho, em negrito. E aqui tem algumas observações importantes também.</p><p>A garagem do Park estava repleta de discos de vinil nas paredes, caixas de som da Marshall, um quadro branco cheio de anotações e letras de música, uma estante empoeirada abarrotada de livros velhos e lâmpadas incandescentes coloridas descendo por dois fios que se cruzavam, atravessando o cômodo. Não se parecia em nada com uma garagem tradicional, e isso era bom.</p><p>Jaemin e outras duas garotas ficaram encarregados de segurar abajures perto do cenário, porque eles não tinham <em>soft boxes</em> e precisaram improvisar. A iluminação ficou boa, apesar de ficar um pouco amarelada, mas as luzes coloridas conseguiram compensar, no fim das contas. A música era realmente boa. Uma mistura de Arcade Fire com The Kooks.</p><p>Durante a terceira tomada, Minseok filmou os dedos de Sunmi segurando o microfone, os anéis grandes e pesados estando no foco da câmera. Também conseguiu pegar o momento exato em que Chanyeol lançava as baquetas para cima e as pegava de volta. Quando ele apontou a filmadora para Jongdae, ele estava balançando a cabeça suavemente enquanto cantava o refrão, de olhos fechados, e provavelmente nem notou sua aproximação. Ele também gostou muito da imagem que capturou de Luhan erguendo o tapa-olho e dando uma piscadela, antes de voltar a se concentrar nas cordas de sua guitarra.</p><p>— Estamos pensando em gravar algumas cenas no fliperama perto da estação — Jongdae contou após as filmagens. Seu topete agora suado insistia em cair sobre a testa. — Você está livre na próxima semana?</p><p>Minseok pensou em recusar. De novo. Mas ele simplesmente não podia dizer não a três garotos bonitos, suados e vestidos de piratas.</p><p>— Sim, claro.</p><p>No fim do dia, Wendy já havia acionado o seu modo <em>Jornalista Lunática </em>e estava agora fazendo uma pesquisa com todos os sobreviventes daquele dia exaustivo. Com seu iPad em mãos, ela mostrava o assunto da sua próxima coluna no jornal da escola: uma matéria sobre Gray Wolf, a mascote misteriosa do colégio.</p><p>É claro que Minseok já ouvira falar daquilo.</p><p>A mascote do time Yongsan costumava ser Kibum, mas desde que ele se formara, três anos atrás, alguém assumira o posto. E, ironicamente, ninguém nunca descobrira quem estava por baixo da fantasia de lobo cinzento.</p><p>— Não é engraçado como essa pessoa está disfarçada há tanto tempo sem que ninguém saiba quem é? — a garota perguntou, eufórica. Tudo que era relacionado ao jornalismo investigativo parecia deixá-la nas nuvens, embora, obviamente, aquilo estivesse mais próximo de uma fofoca do que qualquer outra coisa. — Ele é bom em se camuflar, como um camaleão. Isso não é incrível?</p><p>A palavra <em>camaleão </em>deixou Minseok alerta. Na verdade, mais do que isso. Aquela frase despertou alguma coisa dentro dele. Uma suspeita, talvez. Afinal, Wendy conhecia os podres de todo mundo no colégio. E se ela soubesse sobre suas conversas com Camaleão_81 e estivesse tentando dar-lhe uma dica?</p><p>— Minseokiki — ela chamou, virando a tela do iPad para ele. — Você tem alguém de quem você suspeite? — Por reflexo, o garoto apenas balançou a cabeça, negando. E então ela se virou para os outros. — Vou lançar uma postagem para um jogo de apostas no <em>Drop That </em>amanhã. O dinheiro arrecadado vai ser usado para a organização do baile, e quem acertar a identidade de Gray Wolf vai ganhar uma cesta cheinha de doces.</p><p>As peças do quebra-cabeça estavam quase se encaixando. Minseok sentia isso. E quando um <em>click</em> fez seu cérebro começar a trabalhar, ele percebeu que talvez estivesse mais perto de descobrir quem era sua paixãozinha secreta do que ele imaginava.</p><p>E se Gray Wolf e Camaleão fossem a mesma pessoa?</p><p>E se Wendy tivesse planejado estar ali, rondando os garotos do clube de áudio e vídeo, justamente porque sabia que o suspeito estava bem debaixo do seu nariz?</p><p>Eram muitas perguntas assombrando os pensamentos de Minseok. E, agora, ele sabia que estava mais próximo do que nunca de finalmente encontrar as respostas.</p><p> </p><p><strong>✮</strong> <strong>✮</strong> <strong>✮</strong></p><p> </p><p>O quarto de Kyungsoo era uma mistura de azul e cinza, com um tapete bege-claro e pouquíssimos quadros monocromáticos na parede. Não era descolado, não tinha pôsteres na parede e nem uma televisão de cinquenta polegadas. Era simples e básico. Tinha um abajur na cômoda para leitura, um expositor especial para sua coleção de óculos de grau e dois certificados do concurso de soletração da quarta e quinta série em uma das paredes.</p><p>Era organizado, e ele gostava disso. Com o passar dos anos, ele absorvera as manias do melhor amigo de manter tudo arrumado, desde as camisetas classificadas em "casuais" e "modernas" até as cuecas separadas por cores.</p><p>Estava sentado de pernas cruzadas na cama, tentando estudar para a prova de Ética há quase uma hora, mas não conseguia se concentrar nas anotações em seu caderno. E a culpa não era só do noticiário das 21h ressoando baixinho na TV. Ele tinha muita coisa em que pensar: na noite da festa dos calouros e em como Jongin se inclinara para beijá-lo poucos segundos antes de serem interrompidos e precisarem fugir, no que acontecera mais cedo no estúdio de dança e, principalmente, nas sapatilhas do <em>quarterback </em>escondidas dentro do seu armário.</p><p>Além disso, o incidente de mais cedo estava rondando a sua mente em um <em>replay </em>infinito. Ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça a ideia de que Kris fizera tudo aquilo de propósito. Ele <em>sabia </em>que as sapatilhas não eram de Kyungsoo. O garoto percebeu isso pelo modo como ele olhava de soslaio para o amigo a cada insulto. Mas por quê?</p><p>Ele não deveria pensar sobre aquilo. Não sobre o quase-beijo no armário de vassouras, pelo menos. Então, para direcionar sua atenção para outra coisa, resolveu pegar o celular e abrir na câmera frontal. Ele observou pela milésima vez naquele dia como seu rosto estava depois de levar dois socos de Wu Yifan.</p><p>Era uma ideia melhor do que pensar em beijar Jongin.</p><p>Kyungsoo estava tão preso nos próprios pensamentos que sequer ouviu quando o primeiro estalo veio da janela. Ele começou a responder um dos exercícios sobre Platão e Aristóteles, mas as palavras de repente se transformaram em um rabisco monstruoso, descontando sua irritação ali até que a ponta da lapiseira quebrasse — o que, na verdade, não demorou mais do que alguns segundos.</p><p>Alguma coisa fez um <em>crac!</em> ao atingir sua janela. Dessa vez, o garoto escutou, mas não deu muita atenção. Eles tinham uma árvore no jardim, e não era raro que um dos galhos às vezes batesse contra o vidro quando estava ventando. Ele apenas ignorou. Mas quando o ruído se tornou insistente, repetitivo, ele notou que algo estava errado.</p><p>Quando afastou as cortinas e ergueu a estrutura de madeira, ele viu Kim Jongin no fim da escalada até o segundo andar, apoiando os tênis no painel feito com ripas de madeira que sua mãe usava para colocar plantas. O rapaz entrou sem pensar duas vezes, atravessando uma das pernas sobre o parapeito da janela.</p><p>— Ei — ele cumprimentou, sorridente. O garoto ergueu o braço, mostrando de modo orgulhoso a sacola que ele segurava em uma das mãos. — Eu trouxe algumas coisas pra você.</p><p>Kyungsoo piscou, aturdido. O que diabos ele estava fazendo ali?</p><p>— Pra mim? — ele perguntou, ainda surpreso com a visita inesperada. Puxou o atleta pelos ombros, ajudando-o a entrar de uma vez por todas no quarto. Depois colocou o indicador sobre a boca para pedir silêncio. — <em>Ssshh</em>. Meus pais estão no andar de baixo.</p><p>Folgado como era, Jongin logo se sentou sobre a sua cama sem ser convidado, remexendo na sacola de plástico. Kyungsoo repetiu o gesto, sentando-se ao seu lado para observar o que havia lá dentro.</p><p>— Eu trouxe soro fisiológico, pomada, analgésicos e uma garrafa de Gatorade. — Ele fuçou os produtos recém-comprados, apanhando a garrafinha de isotônico já morna e oferecendo-a a Kyungsoo. — Ah, e band-aids também.</p><p>Ele riu. Uma risada gostosa que saiu do fundo da garganta.</p><p>— E pra que tudo isso?</p><p>— Bom, já que você levou um soco por minha causa, esse é o mínimo que eu posso fazer.</p><p>— Você poderia ter apenas mandado uma mensagem dizendo "obrigado" — sugeriu Kyungsoo, observando enquanto ele molhava um algodão na solução de soro fisiológico. — E, além disso, eu não fiz aquilo por você. Fiz aquilo por mim.</p><p>— Mentiroso.</p><p>Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— Não estou mentindo. Por que você acha que eu teria qualquer preocupação com você?</p><p>— <em>Mentiroso</em> — Jongin repetiu, brincalhão. — Não te conheço há muito tempo, baixinho, mas sei que você não é o tipo de pessoa que faz as coisas pensando no próprio umbigo. Você passa mais tempo se preocupando com os outros do que consigo mesmo. E, aliás, isso é algo que eu acho bem legal em você.</p><p>Jongin se sentou de lado na cama, apenas uma das pernas em cima do colchão, enquanto a outra pendia para fora dele. Era a posição perfeita para que eles ficassem frente a frente. Kyungsoo não estava esperando por aquilo. Então, quando uma das mãos do <em>quarterback </em>segurou sua nuca, puxando o rosto em sua direção, ele quase sentiu o corpo congelar.</p><p>Por sorte, ele estava apenas querendo tratar seus ferimentos. Havia um corte pequeno no canto da sua boca e outro um pouco maior na sua bochecha, porque, aparentemente, Kris gostava de usar anéis pesados. E objetos de metal e briga não eram uma boa combinação.</p><p>Kyungsoo recuou por instinto quando ele pressionou o algodão molhado sobre sua pele.</p><p>— Sério. Você não precisa...</p><p>— Está ardendo? — ele questionou, aproximando o rosto para assoprar sua bochecha. Pressionou o corte mais algumas vezes, limpando o ferimento.</p><p>— Um pouco — o baixinho confessou.</p><p>Jongin continuou com sua tarefa. Limpando, assoprando, passando pomada delicadamente com a ponta dos dedos e, por fim, colocando um band-aid por cima. E durante todo aquele processo, Kyungsoo precisou fingir que não estava nervoso com a distância tão curta entre eles.</p><p>— Ser voluntário na enfermaria por três meses me ensinou algumas coisinhas — o atleta se gabou, dando uma risada curta. Ele ergueu o rosto do baixinho pelo queixo, concentrado no corte pequeno no cantinho do seu lábio inferior. — Dói quando eu pressiono?</p><p>Kyungsoo quis negar com a cabeça, mas ele achou melhor mantê-la imóvel. O garoto estava focado em passar o algodão ali, e ele não quis atrapalhar.</p><p>— Não — murmurou. — Não dói.</p><p>— Isso é bom.</p><p>Enquanto ele comprimia o corte com o algodão, limpando-o com o soro fisiológico, Kyungsoo não sabia bem para onde olhar. O garoto não queria encarar seus olhos ou a boca bem delineada e levemente aberta, então ele resolveu focar sua atenção na clavícula dourada e na regata branca, os braços agora cobertos por um casaco de moletom.</p><p>Às vezes, no entanto, ele era forçado a olhar para seu rosto outra vez, principalmente quando a ferida ardia e ele soltava um resmungo.</p><p>— Então... — Jongin começou, sorrindo de canto. — Da última vez, você estava me contando sobre como percebeu que era gay.</p><p>— Está mesmo tentando me distrair com conversa fiada? — Ele riu. — Eu não sou uma criança, sabia?</p><p>— Eu sei. Crianças não dão um soco como aquele em Wu Yifan. O que é uma pena, na verdade, porque é uma cena que eu adoraria ver.</p><p>Kyungsoo riu de novo.</p><p>— O que você quer saber?</p><p>— Você é virgem? — ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha de modo travesso. E Kyungsoo percebeu que ele estava tentando provocá-lo.</p><p>Ele ficou paralisado por algum tempo, pensando em como responder sem parecer um idiota.</p><p>— Isso não é da sua conta.</p><p>— Ok, então você é virgem — o atleta concluiu. — Você já beijou alguém?</p><p>— Já.</p><p>— Garoto ou garota?</p><p>Kyungsoo respirou fundo.</p><p>— Garota — ele respondeu, por fim. — Foi na oitava série, durante um jogo de verdade ou desafio. Eu não tive muita escolha. O pessoal estava todo reunido no quintal dos fundos da casa do Siwon e ele quase teve um troço quando soube que as pessoas estavam se beijando durante a brincadeira.</p><p>— A festa onde eles serviram hóstia pra comer? Eu me lembro disso. Os pais deles não são, tipo, <em>super </em>religiosos? Ele tem um anel de castidade e tudo. Sexo só depois do casamento e aquela coisa toda, né?</p><p>Os dois riram juntos, ainda muito próximos, embora Jongin já tivesse deixado seu kit de primeiros socorros de lado a essa altura.</p><p>— Sim. Foi constrangedor. Ele fez a gente pedir perdão para os pais dele, e, no final de tudo, a festa virou uma missa. O pai dele é músico e pastor, então ele recitou uma passagem interminável da bíblia enquanto tocava violão.</p><p>Jongin esticou o braço para colocar o soro e a caixinha de algodão em cima da cômoda.</p><p>— Isso quer dizer que você ainda não teve nenhuma experiência com garotos?</p><p>Kyungsoo concordou com a cabeça.</p><p>— Zero.</p><p>— Um garoto gay sem qualquer antecedente gay. Essa é a coisa mais triste que eu já ouvi. — Ele tirou a mochila que pendia sobre um dos ombros e abriu o bolso lateral, tirando dali uma caneta. Uma caneta piloto vermelha. Exatamente como aquela usada para escrever "gracinha" na porta do banheiro masculino, percebeu Kyungsoo. — Então, olha só, a gente vai fazer um pequeno exercício aqui.</p><p>Jongin segurou em seu braço e o trouxe para perto, traçando o desenho de uma ampulheta meio torta e borrada em seu pulso.</p><p>— O que é isso?</p><p>— É um jeito de viajar no tempo. Minha mãe costumava fazer isso comigo quando eu era pequeno.</p><p>Kyungsoo sorriu, interessado.</p><p>— E para onde vamos?</p><p>— Não acho justo que a família Choi tenha arruinado a festa daquele jeito, então a gente precisa consertar isso. Nós vamos para a oitava série. — Ele pegou a garrafa de Gatorade ainda lacrada, colocou sobre o espaço livre entre suas pernas na cama e a girou, esperando que ela parasse apontando para os dois. — Verdade ou desafio.</p><p>Dessa vez, o baixinho gargalhou. Ele não se lembrava de alguma vez ter rido daquele jeito perto de Jongin, então aquela era provavelmente a primeira vez.</p><p>— Você não pode estar falando sério.</p><p>— Seríssimo — ele rebateu, e depois repetiu: — Verdade ou desafio.</p><p>Ele finalmente se rendeu, engolindo em seco antes de responder.</p><p>— Verdade.</p><p>Jongin afastou a garrafa para longe, movendo o corpo mais para a frente até que sua perna estivesse encostando na de Kyungsoo. O sorriso em seu rosto era malicioso quando ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, tentando provocá-lo.</p><p>— É verdade que você está louco para me beijar agora?</p><p>— Eu mudei de ideia. Desafio.</p><p>Jongin soltou uma risadinha e levou as mãos para a nuca de Kyungsoo.</p><p>— Eu te desafio a me beijar. Aqui. Agora.</p><p>— Você é terrível, <em>quarterback</em>. Para de gracinha. Minha mãe está apenas a alguns cômodos de distância. Você não pode simplesmente... — Jongin inclinou o corpo para a frente, pressionando os lábios contra os dele, antes de se afastar outra vez — ...vir aqui no meio da noite... — Outro beijo. Dessa vez mais demorado, com os dedos massageando sua nuca. — E... — Mais um beijo. E outro. E outro. — Ah, <em>dane-se</em>.</p><p>Jongin sorriu por dois grandes motivos: primeiro, porque era a primeira vez que ele ouvia Kyungsoo soltar um palavrão (ou quase isso), e também porque as mãos dele agora estavam subindo pelo seu pescoço.</p><p>Kyungsoo não sabia desde quando estava com vontade de beijar Jongin. Mas assim que se deu por vencido, agarrando-o pelos ombros e puxando o corpo dele de encontro ao seu, ele percebeu que talvez já desejasse aquilo por um bom tempo. Porque ele estava desesperado para senti-lo cada vez mais perto, e com o atleta não parecia ser diferente.</p><p>Era Jongin quem ditava o ritmo do beijo. Começou devagar, com um roçar de lábios deliciosamente lento, sentindo a maciez das bocas uma contra a outra. Pressionando, testando, saboreando. Mas a velocidade aumentou aos poucos, e nenhum deles saberia dizer o que fez aquilo passar de um beijo inocente para uma sessão de amassos em questão de segundos.</p><p>Talvez fossem os dedos de Jongin que haviam se encaixado no passante da calça jeans de Kyungsoo, puxando seus quadris mais para a frente, ou a respiração acelerada do baixinho. Ou, quem sabe, o suspiro que os dois soltaram quando os lábios se afastaram. Eles ficaram com os rostos a poucos centímetros de distância, respirando um contra o outro.</p><p>— Posso tirar seus óculos? — o moreno perguntou, a voz agora ligeiramente rouca.</p><p>Ele assentiu, concordando.</p><p>— Pode.</p><p>E, então, se inclinaram para um novo beijo.</p><p>Agora, sem os óculos como empecilho para aumentar o ritmo e com a mão encaixada na cintura de Kyungsoo, o <em>quarterback </em>o apertou, ouvindo-o grunhir contra a sua boca. E o baixinho não sabia exatamente onde colocar as mãos. Elas ficaram passeando pelo corpo do atleta — nos ombros, na nuca, nos cabelos e nas costas —, porque, para ser sincero, ele não conseguia mantê-las paradas por muito tempo.</p><p>O modo como a cabeça dele se movia enquanto ele beijava deixou Kyungsoo extasiado. Ele nunca tinha beijado assim, muito menos com um garoto. Seu corpo estava sensível, as terminações nervosas parecendo entrar em curto circuito cada vez que ele o tocava num lugar diferente. O baixinho achou que pudesse morrer com a mão dele no seu quadril, flertando entre descer até a sua bunda e subir por baixo da camiseta.</p><p>— Deita, Kyungsoo — ele sussurrou, empurrando seu peito para baixo com uma das mãos. E aquela era a primeira vez que ele o chamava pelo nome.</p><p>Ele se deixou cair sobre o colchão, as costas afundando com o peso dele sobre seu corpo.</p><p>O garoto definitivamente não estava preparado para aquilo.</p><p>Ele fechou os olhos com força e comprimiu os lábios quando a boca de Jongin começou a deixar beijos em seu pescoço. De modo quase inconsciente, ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado para que a área ficasse livre. Kyungsoo não fazia ideia do que estava fazendo, mas sabia que não queria parar. Então, enquanto a língua, os dentes e a boca deixavam marcas em sua pele, subindo até o lóbulo da sua orelha, ele agarrou os cabelos do <em>quarterback, </em>incentivando-o a continuar.</p><p>Aquilo era bom, ele precisava admitir. O garoto se perguntava como diabos ele vivera sem a respiração de Jongin soprando em sua orelha por tanto tempo. Ele segurou sua cabeça com força, puxando-o para cima, porque o baixinho sentia-se cada vez mais tonto, e ele estava desesperado para beijá-lo de novo. O atleta subiu com beijos molhados pelo pescoço dele, passando pelo maxilar e finalmente voltando à sua boca.</p><p>As mãos de Kyungsoo agora agarravam seus ombros, fazendo seu casaco escorregar pelos braços e sentindo os músculos se contraírem sob seus dedos. O moreno sentou sobre seu corpo, uma perna de cada lado, finalmente afastando o tronco. Ele observou a bagunça em que o baixinho se encontrava, e aquela era a bagunça mais linda que ele já havia visto.</p><p>Ele estava com os olhos semicerrados e enevoados, as bochechas levemente coradas e as mãos largadas sobre as coxas de Jongin, movendo os dedos de modo distraído por cima da sua calça. O atleta se inclinou e beijou a boca cheinha entreaberta antes de se afastar de novo.</p><p>Os dois trocaram olhares por algum tempo até que a ficha caísse de vez.</p><p>Eles tinham se beijado. Eles tinham se beijado<em> pra valer.</em></p><p>Jongin rapidamente saiu de seu colo e deixou-se cair no colchão ao seu lado. O gesto foi tão abrupto que o baixinho se sentiu vazio sem o peso do corpo dele acima do seu. Mas, por um lado, ele estava agradecido por ele ter se afastado. Ele não saberia onde enfiar a cara se <em>certas coisas</em> despertassem dentro das suas calças.</p><p>Eles ficaram algum tempo observando os adesivos de estrelas que Kyungsoo tinha no teto do quarto desde os cinco anos, daqueles que brilhavam no escuro, esperando até que as respirações se acalmassem ou até que um deles resolvesse quebrar o gelo com alguma piada sem noção.</p><p>E piadas sem noção eram a especialidade de Kim Jongin.</p><p>— Uau — ele soltou, rindo de modo abafado. — Se os pais do Siwon tivessem visto isso, aposto que teriam exorcizado nós dois.</p><p>Kyungsoo riu também, sem tirar os olhos do teto.</p><p>— Obrigado.</p><p>— Sei que eu beijo bem e tudo mais, mas me agradecer é meio...</p><p>— Obrigado pelos remédios, pelos band-aids e pelo Gatorade morno — ele interrompeu.</p><p>Jongin se levantou e ajeitou o casaco nos ombros outra vez. Depois passeou pelo quarto para recolher suas coisas. Antes de ir embora, ele pegou de volta suas sapatilhas e as colocou na mochila, ficando com metade do corpo para fora da janela. O baixinho colocou os óculos de volta e se levantou também, indo até ele para fechar o vidro quando ele saísse. A tensão era estranha, e nenhum deles sabia como olhar um para o outro depois daquilo.</p><p>Jongin agitou os cabelos de Kyungsoo, bagunçando sua franja. Ele se inclinou outra vez, ainda segurando levemente em sua nuca enquanto o beijava de novo. Um selinho preguiçoso de despedida.</p><p>— Obrigado... pelo que você fez hoje. — Ele sorriu. — Você é um cara legal, Kyungsoo.</p><p>Os óculos de Kyungsoo ficaram tortos no rosto enquanto ele observava o garoto voltar pelo caminho que tinha vindo, acenando para ele do jardim e desaparecendo na rua vazia e escura. Ele ficou um bom tempo pensativo, os dedos tocando os próprios lábios.</p><p>Céus. Tinha beijado Kim Jongin.</p><p>Quando se deitou para dormir, o rapaz ficou algum tempo observando a ampulheta desenhada em seu pulso, pensando na palavra "gracinha" e, principalmente, desejando que aquela estratégia realmente funcionasse. Porque, se pudesse, ele com certeza voltaria no tempo.</p><p>Só para poder fazer tudo outra vez.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A detenção</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naquela quarta-feira, havia um novo pôster do Zac Efron perto do frigobar no esconderijo secreto do Clube Gay. Era do filme <em>17 Outra Vez</em>, e Kyungsoo achou que Heechul não poderia ter feito escolha melhor. Afinal, existiam poucas coisas mais bonitas no mundo do que aquela cena do Mike O'Donnell de dezessete anos chegando no colégio com óculos escuros e uma jaqueta de couro.</p><p>O acordo era que eles se encontrariam uma vez por semana na sala sob as arquibancadas, não contariam a ninguém sobre o clube — vale lembrar que essa cláusula já foi violada por Kyungsoo — e nem deixariam que ninguém os seguisse até lá. Ele se sentia como um agente secreto. Como 007 em um filme de ação e espionagem LGBT.</p><p>Além disso, era terminantemente proibido desrespeitar qualquer uma das regras de convivência.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Regras de convivência - Parte 1</b>
</p><p>
  <em>I. Não tentar lutar contra Huang Zitao usando bastões de kung fu (você vai perder);</em>
  <br/>
  <em>II. Nunca chamar a Ren pelo nome de batismo;</em>
  <br/>
  <em>III. Não beber o leite fermentado da Amber no frigobar;</em>
  <br/>
  <em>IV. Não mencionar mariposas perto de Heechul (é um assunto delicado) ou ficar perto dele quando ele está irritado (a menos que queira ser acertado com um abajur);</em>
  <br/>
  <em>V. Jamais, sob hipótese alguma, oferecer frango para Joohyun;</em>
</p><p> </p><p>E eles acabaram incluindo mais uma:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>VI. Nunca comente com Kyungsoo sobre o vídeo vazado;</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ele achou que as regras eram bastante justas e válidas.</p><p>Quanto mais tempo passava no clube, mais percebia o quanto estar cercado por aquelas pessoas tão diferentes era bom. Naquela manhã, ele evitara Jongin pelos corredores e também durante a aula de música, ainda muito confuso com o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior.</p><p>A razão lhe dizia a todo momento que beijá-lo fora uma péssima ideia, principalmente porque, apesar de não ter postado seu vídeo na internet, ele era o responsável por ter filmado tudo. Mas outra parte dele não conseguia arrancar dos pensamentos a lembrança do garoto enchendo o seu pescoço de beijos no quarto. Apertando sua cintura. Mordendo de leve o lóbulo da sua orelha...</p><p>Kyungsoo achou que fosse enlouquecer. E, talvez, alguém mais também tivesse percebido que ele estava a ponto de explodir.</p><p>Joohyun ainda estava vestindo seu uniforme de líder de torcida quando se sentou no sofá ao seu lado, carregando uma latinha minúscula de suco artificial com um canudinho dobrável. A garota o olhou como se soubesse todos os seus segredos, os olhos semicerrados parecendo perfurar a sua alma. Kyungsoo estava dividido entre achar a cena fofa ou perigosa.</p><p>— Desembucha, Kyungsoo — ela disse, sem rodeios.</p><p>— Eu não tenho nada para <em>desembuchar</em>.</p><p>— O que é dito no clube — Amber recitou—, fica no clube.</p><p>Talvez aquela fosse sua nova regra preferida.</p><p>— Você tá com aquela cara... — comentou Heechul, analisando sua expressão. — A cara de quem, você sabe, <em>afogou o ganso</em> na noite passada e tá se sentindo culpado.</p><p>Ren soltou uma risadinha e bateu nele com o controle do videogame.</p><p>Kyungsoo começou a ficar envergonhado assim que imagens da noite anterior decidiram voltar à sua mente como um <em>flashback</em>.</p><p>— A gente não... Quer dizer, eu...</p><p>— Então existe um cara — Zitao concluiu, apontando uma de suas armas de <em>kung fu</em> para ele, como se estivesse prestes a gritar "Eureka!". Era um <em>San Ti Kwân</em>, um bastão articulado em três partes interligadas por correntes. — Você deveria ter dito que tem um namorado.</p><p>— <em>O quê? </em>Não! Ele não é meu namorado. Cruzes... — Ele afundou no sofá, querendo desaparecer. — Entre sair com ele e encarar a morte súbita, acho que me mataria sem pensar duas vezes.</p><p>— Você é tão mórbido... — murmurou o chinês. — Gosto disso.</p><p>— Foi tão ruim assim? — perguntou Joohyun, rindo.</p><p>Pensar sobre aquela pergunta não era difícil. E Kyungsoo sentiu suas bochechas corarem só de dizer aquilo em voz alta, mas ele precisava falar sobre isso com alguém. Dessa vez, infelizmente, esse alguém não podia ser Minseok, porque ele com certeza o mataria se soubesse.</p><p>— Na verdade, foi... bom. Foi realmente bom. Mas eu não sei nem como vou conseguir olhar pra ele agora. E não pode acontecer de novo, porque eu suspeito que ele seja hétero, então talvez ele só estivesse querendo...</p><p>— Experimentar? — Amber sugeriu.</p><p>— É, experimentar.</p><p>— Escuta, Kyungsoo... — Joohyun passou um dos braços ao redor do seu pescoço, falando com aquele tom de voz de quem está prestes a contar uma história inesquecível. — Eu já tive relacionamentos assustadores. E com assutadores quero dizer que eu já namorei uma vampira no ano passado, e não foi nada fácil.</p><p>Heechul e Ren trocaram olhares cúmplices.</p><p>— <em>A história da namorada vampira de novo</em> — eles sussurraram juntos.</p><p>A presidente do clube não pareceu notar.</p><p>— Sempre achei a bichinha um pouco estranha, sabe? — ela continuou. — Só notei que algo estava errado quando entrei no histórico do notebook dela e vi que uma matéria do WikiHow chamada <em>Como Agir como uma Vampira: 12 passos</em> estava no topo dos favoritos. Quando ela tentou me convencer a roubar o banco de sangue de um hospital, aí eu percebi que aquilo estava indo longe demais. Eu terminei com ela, e depois ela ficou me perseguindo com ameaças de que chuparia o meu sangue. Tive que andar com um chaveiro de dentes de alho por três semanas para mantê-la afastada.</p><p>Kyungsoo franziu a testa.</p><p>— E o que isso tem a ver com o meu problema?</p><p>— Quer dizer que... — Ela limpou a garganta. — Bem, o amor é complicado às vezes.</p><p>— Uau. Você deveria escrever um livro de autoajuda — ele respondeu, rindo, e a garota acertou um tapa em seu ombro. — Não, sério, sua sabedoria é realmente impressionante. Acho que as pessoas adorariam saber sobre as suas reflexões acerca da sua ex-namorada vampira. Você pode se tornar o novo Dalai Lama dos tempos modernos.</p><p>Todos começaram a rir e balançar a cabeça, concordando e batendo palmas.</p><p>E, de repente, Kyungsoo se sentia um pouco mais leve.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>✮ ✮ ✮</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>O treinador andava de um lado para o outro, lançando olhares a todos os jogadores sentados no gramado, um por um.</p><p>— Estamos a apenas alguns dias do início da temporada de jogos — ele anunciou, a voz alta e estrondosa como um trovão. — Temos membros novos na equipe e isso significa que vocês têm motivação de sobra, mas não significa que têm experiência. Quero que trabalhem duro e treinem pesado, dia e noite, e quem sabe tenham uma chance de serem convocados para o jogo de estreia.</p><p>— Sim, treinador! — a resposta ecoou pelo campo.</p><p>— Para começar, quero que vocês se dividam em dois grupos — o homem ordenou, apontando para os equipamentos perto da cerca. — O time vermelho vai ficar com os pneus e o time azul com os trenós. Vocês vão fazer três idas e três voltas, e depois podem trocar com os colegas.</p><p>Baekhyun ficou com o <em>sled work</em> — exercício realizado puxando ou empurrando um trenó com peso. Sehun, vestindo o colete azul, ficou encarregado de fazer o <em>tire flip</em>, que consistia em virar um pneu extremamente pesado de um lado a outro do campo. Uma ótima técnica para fortalecer a musculatura da região lombar.</p><p>Os dois rivais estavam há alguns dias sem trocar olhares ou dirigirem a palavra um ao outro. Nenhum deles havia dito qualquer coisa sobre o incidente de sábado, quando eles acabaram se beijando após a festa; e nem de domingo, quando eles acordaram juntos na cama de um dos quartos da casa de Yifan. O silêncio de ambos fazia com que aquela noite nunca tivesse existido.</p><p>No entanto, Sehun e Baekhyun não conseguiriam tirar aquilo da cabeça tão cedo.</p><p>Após as três voltas completas, os dois grupos foram obrigados a alternar os equipamentos. Os garotos estavam um de frente para o outro quando o treinador Cho soprou o apito. Eles se olharam por no máximo dois segundos antes de trocarem de posição, sem dizer qualquer coisa. As provocações ácidas ficariam para outra hora. Uma hora em que Byun e Oh não estivessem com as lembranças daquela madrugada tão frescas em suas memórias.</p><p>O próximo exercício consistia em saltos e <em>sprints</em> — tiros de curta distância e máxima velocidade com obstáculos. Aquele treinamento servia para simular as corridas realizadas durante os jogos e trabalhar as fibras musculares de contração rápida, assim como o componente elástico do músculo. Era a parte preferida do treino para Jongin. O rapaz costumava ser o mais rápido, sempre deixando seus companheiros para trás e largando na frente com voltas de vantagem.</p><p>Mas, daquela vez, Sehun parecia motivado o suficiente para quase vencê-lo. Quase. Ele se movimentava com uma velocidade impressionante, saltando sobre os obstáculos com uma facilidade incrível e ostentando uma expressão raivosa, como se quisesse descontar todo seu aborrecimento naquele treino.</p><p>— Para quem está se exibindo? — o <em>quarterback</em> perguntou durante a pausa para o descanso, enquanto os jogadores esvaziavam as suas garrafas de água e secavam o suor com toalhas limpas.</p><p>— Não estou me exibindo.</p><p>Jongin respondeu com uma risada, jogando parte da água de sua garrafinha nos cabelos e no pescoço para se refrescar.</p><p>No fim do dia, como de costume, o capitão foi o último a deixar o campo. Antes que o treinador pudesse liberar os atletas, Jongin disse algumas palavras de conforto para os novos membros, deu-lhes as boas-vindas e garantiu que poderiam contar com ele para tudo.</p><p>— Quando estiverem tendo um dia ruim, podem vir falar comigo. Se eu não conseguir ajudar, então talvez o armário L-1485 ajude — ele praticamente murmurou a última parte. — Esse vai ser o nosso segredo.</p><p>A primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça de Baekhyun foi: "O que diabos têm no armário L-1485?" Mas a pergunta foi esquecida quando todos foram dispensados e caminharam em direção aos vestiários.</p><p>Jongin se livrou dos equipamentos de proteção, principalmente do <em>shoulder pad</em>, das joelheiras e do capacete, porque era mais confortável fazer flexões sem toda aquela armadura monstruosa. Ele se isolou do outro lado do campo, onde havia um pequeno trecho com barras de ferro, alguns halteres e estruturas de metal para realizar alongamentos.</p><p>Enquanto erguia o corpo diversas vezes — vinte, trinta, quarenta, até perder as contas —, o rapaz sentia seu abdômen contrair e queimar. Suas mãos quase escorregavam da barra de ferro a cada flexão, a camiseta suada grudando em sua barriga. Se olhasse para baixo, ele podia ver os tão cobiçados gominhos marcados no uniforme.</p><p>Ele parou para descansar quando já não aguentava mais sustentar o próprio peso. Foi quando notou o garoto baixinho que vinha caminhando à beira do campo, parecendo ter surgido de algum lugar perto das arquibancadas. Kyungsoo estava evitando-o ao máximo desde aquela manhã, sem deixar qualquer brecha para que eles conversassem sobre o que acontecera na noite anterior.</p><p>Kyungsoo não queria falar sobre aquilo de jeito nenhum.</p><p>Jongin queria falar sobre aquilo mais do que tudo.</p><p>A oportunidade era perfeita. Ele largou os aparelhos para trás e atravessou o gramado para encontrá-lo. O garoto, agora apoiado contra a cerca que separava o campo das arquibancadas, não parecia ter notado a sua presença. Parecia tão perdido em pensamentos que só reparou no atleta quando ele já estava ao seu lado, apoiando o corpo na divisória e sorrindo de modo divertido.</p><p>— Está procurando por mim?</p><p>Kyungsoo se encolheu.</p><p>— Deus, não — ele respondeu, na defensiva.</p><p>Jongin não sabia dizer se ele estava irritado ou com vergonha. Talvez os dois.</p><p>— Por que você está me evitando?</p><p>— Eu não estou evitando você — garantiu, suspirando alto. O garoto sequer conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos, então o <em>quarterback</em> sabia que aquilo não passava de uma mentira. — Eu só... Eu não sei.</p><p>O moreno colocou o antebraço sobre a cerca, inclinando-se um pouco em sua direção.</p><p>— Podemos conversar sobre aquilo? — Jongin questionou, olhando ao redor e baixando o tom de voz. Ele estava sussurrando agora. — <em>Sobre o beijo.</em></p><p>Kyungsoo enterrou o rosto nas mãos e bagunçou os próprios cabelos, confuso. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele voltou a caminhar ao redor do campo, indo em direção à saída. Estava ficando tarde, e o céu já começava a adquirir os tons pastéis rosados e alaranjados do pôr-do-sol. E o baixinho só queria fugir dos problemas até que soubesse como lidar com eles. Ele não queria decidir agora. Não com todo aquele barulho atormentando seus pensamentos.</p><p>Mas Jongin precisava de respostas. Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de seguir o garoto. Kyungsoo apertou o passo, intensificando a velocidade aos poucos até estar quase correndo.</p><p>— Está mesmo tentando correr de um atleta do time de futebol? — o moreno gritou, alcançando-o com facilidade. — Eu sou o <em>quarterback</em>. Estou correndo o tempo todo. Você não pode ganhar esse jogo.</p><p>— Não enche.</p><p>— Ei, garoto da trompa — chamou outra vez. — Precisamos falar sobre aquilo.</p><p>Kyungsoo estava ficando sem fôlego. Jongin sabia que ele não conseguiria mais fugir por muito tempo.</p><p>— Não, não precisamos. Não foi nada de mais.</p><p>— Nada de mais? — Jongin soltou, começando a ficar irritado. — Você simplesmente enfia a língua na minha boca e agora quer dizer que não foi nada de mais?</p><p>Kyungsoo finalmente parou, ainda ofegante pela corrida. Ele se virou para o mais alto, as lentes dos óculos um pouco embaçadas e os cabelos da franja bagunçados pelo vento.</p><p>— Por que você faz tudo parecer nojento? — Ele suspirou. — Escuta, <em>quarterback</em>, foi só um beijo, e não deveria ter acontecido. Além disso, foi você que me beijou.</p><p>— Eu me lembro muito bem da sua boca se movendo contra a minha, então, tecnicamente, você estava correspondendo ao beijo tanto quanto eu — argumentou o atleta.</p><p>— Isso é besteira — o baixinho murmurou, chacoalhando a cabeça. — É só... uma construção social.</p><p>Jongin começou a andar lentamente em sua direção, diminuindo a distância com passos vagarosos e arrastados. Seus tênis deixavam marcas na areia nas laterais do campo.</p><p>— Eu não sei o que isso significa, mas sabe o que deveria ser uma construção social? Minha mão na sua cintura. — Ele levou as mãos até as laterais do corpo de Kyungsoo, segurando-o firme. — Desse jeito.</p><p>Com certa satisfação, o <em>quarterback</em> percebeu que ele estava nervoso, soltando o ar preso nos pulmões pela boca devagarinho.</p><p>— Não é assim que construções sociais funcionam.</p><p>— E como é que elas funcionam?</p><p>— Cai fora, Jongin — ele grunhiu, libertando-se do seu toque.</p><p>Afastar-se do atleta naquele momento fora a decisão mais difícil que Kyungsoo já tomara na vida, mas Kim Jongin não sabia disso.</p><p>Ele não tinha ideia do efeito que a camiseta molhada contra seu abdômen causava, nem mesmo do que os fios de cabelo grudando na testa eram capazes de despertar em alguém como Kyungsoo. Ele não sabia que o garoto estava com medo. O <em>quarterback</em> não podia prever que o baixinho não tinha a intenção de magoá-lo, e que suas palavras eram apenas seu escudo de proteção.</p><p>— Quer saber? Você tem razão — Jongin concordou, quase num sussurro. — Não deveria ter acontecido.</p><p>O moreno deu-lhe as costas, respirando fundo. Dessa vez, foi Jongin quem começou a caminhar na direção oposta, aumentando a velocidade aos poucos. O dia estava quase se transformando em noite e os postes de luz ao redor do campo já estavam ligados. A silhueta do garoto se afastava a passos rápidos, transformando-se em uma sombra.</p><p>Kyungsoo pensou em chamar o nome dele. Pará-lo. Pedir desculpas.</p><p>Mas era tarde demais.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>✮ ✮ ✮</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jongin era como uma música que Kyungsoo não conseguia tirar da cabeça.</p><p>Uma música sexy, incômoda e irritante.</p><p>Enquanto passava os olhos sobre as páginas amareladas do seu livro, sem realmente ler alguma coisa, ele só conseguia pensar em quanto o maldito <em>quarterback</em> estava enlouquecendo seus últimos neurônios. <em>O Grande Gatsby</em> não era um livro emocionante, cheio de aventuras e reviravoltas, como ele imaginou que seria. Era uma leitura mais pacata e clássica, que trazia reflexões sobre a vida. Não que isso fosse ruim. O fato é que ele não era dinâmico o suficiente para fazer com que sua mente se distanciasse do seu problema atual.</p><p>Ele deixou que o tronco desabasse contra a cama, metade do seu rosto ficando amassado contra o clássico da literatura americana.</p><p>— O que há de errado com Kim Jongin, afinal?</p><p>Minseok, que estava ocupado buscando por peças de roupa amarelas em seu armário, finalmente se virou para ele com as mãos na cintura.</p><p>— Oh, espera um minuto — ele brincou. — Preciso da minha lista de três páginas pra poder te responder essa pergunta.</p><p>Kyungsoo soltou um resmungo, insatisfeito com a resposta.</p><p>— Quero dizer, olha só pra ele! Ele é tão atirado, convencido e anda por aí como se fosse bom demais pra esse mundo. Quem ele pensa que é? — O garoto murmurou contra as páginas, a voz saindo ligeiramente abafada e os óculos ficando mais tortos do que nunca em seu rosto. — Ele é o tipo de cara em quem as garotas pensam com a cabeça no travesseiro antes de dormir. Isso não é doentio?</p><p>— Ele é o tipo de cara em quem <em>você</em> pensa antes de dormir? — Minseok questionou, desconfiado. — Espera. — Ele se aproximou da cama, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Era como se tivesse acabado de fazer a descoberta do ano. — Você é do tipo romântico, que realmente fica pensando em alguém antes de dormir? Do Kyungsoo, que decepção.</p><p>Ele ergueu metade do livro, de forma que a contracapa de <em>O Grande Gatsby</em> cobrisse parte de seu rosto.</p><p>— Eu adoraria se você fingisse que nunca ouviu isso de mim.</p><p>— Tá brincando? Eu poderia dominar o mundo com essa informação!</p><p>— Você é o pior amigo da face da Terra.</p><p>Minseok se sentou na beirada da cama e franziu a testa em uma careta.</p><p>— Vou fingir que nunca ouvi isso — ele resmungou com a mão no peito, fingindo estar magoado. — Mas por que esse interesse repentino em Kim Jongin? Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês? — Kyungsoo grunhiu de novo, mergulhando o rosto no livro. — Ok, você é tão óbvio, Soo. Me conta.</p><p>Kyungsoo virou de barriga para cima na cama do amigo, olhando para o teto de modo pensativo. Não havia nenhum adesivo de estrela para distraí-lo de seus pensamentos ali, e talvez isso fosse uma coisa boa. Talvez essa fosse a oportunidade perfeita para contar a ele sobre o que acontecera.</p><p>Ele fechou os olhos e deixou que o peito subisse e descesse algumas vezes, respirando de modo nervoso.</p><p>— A gente meio que se beijou.</p><p>— <em>Vocês o quê?</em></p><p>— Pois é. — Ele ergueu uma das pálpebras, só para espiar a reação do amigo. Minseok estava com os olhos felinos arregalados, o corpo inclinado em sua direção. — Ele me beijou.</p><p>O cérebro de Minseok parecia estar tendo um curto circuito. Era uma informação inesperada demais para absorver tão rapidamente.</p><p>— Como isso aconteceu? Eu achei que você o odiasse — ele confessou. — Minha vida foi uma mentira... Bom, pelo menos as últimas semanas.</p><p>— E eu odeio — Kyungsoo respondeu. No entanto, no segundo seguinte, ele percebeu que isso não era mais verdade, porque a parte racional do seu cérebro insistia em dizer que Jongin não era tão ruim assim. Mas ele simplesmente não poderia contar a história toda. Não ainda. — Odeio Jongin com todas as minhas forças, mas talvez... Talvez, quando ele está com as mãos na minha cintura, eu não odeie tanto assim.</p><p>— Nós temos uma regra, Kyungsoo.</p><p>— Eu sei. <em>Nada de se apaixonar por garotos heterossexuais.</em></p><p>— E o que você pretende fazer agora?</p><p>— Não faço ideia. Eu estou evitando o <em>quarterback</em> por tempo indeterminado.</p><p>— Você não vai poder evitá-lo por muito tempo — Minseok alertou. — O acampamento de verão vai ser no próximo feriado. E você sabe que não pode fugir disso.</p><p>
  <em>O acampamento de verão.</em>
</p><p>Aquele era o evento que reunia atletas, líderes de torcida e o pessoal da bandinha da escola em um só lugar por três dias e três noites. O colégio alugava chalés de um acampamento para os alunos dormirem e dois ônibus de viagem para levá-los até o estádio onde aconteceria a abertura da temporada de jogos de futebol, no distrito de Seongsan.</p><p>O propósito da excursão era fazer os alunos treinarem para suas respectivas atividades — futebol, torcida e marcha musical — e, claro, fortalecer os laços de amizade entre eles. Kyungsoo sempre adorou os acampamentos. Ele amava os jogos em equipe, as refeições ao ar livre, os ensaios que faziam o som da sua trompa ecoar pelo camping e o tempo vago que podiam passar na piscina ou no lago. Mas, dessa vez, ele achou que ir nessa viagem não seria uma boa ideia.</p><p>O garoto levantou e se sentou na cama, ajeitando os óculos e os fios rebeldes que insistiam em ficar de pé na lateral da sua cabeça.</p><p>— Eu não vou poder ir nesse acampamento — Kyungsoo decidiu, sentindo o coração disparar só de imaginar ter que dividir o ônibus com Kim Jongin por quase duas horas.</p><p>— Por quê?</p><p>— Vou ficar doente.</p><p>— Fala sério, Kyungsoo.</p><p>— Eu posso simplesmente fingir um desmaio e sair de cena como se nada tivesse acontecido — ele disse, animado, como se tivesse encontrado a solução para todos os seus problemas. — É o plano perfeito!</p><p>Minseok soltou uma gargalhada e se levantou.</p><p>— Até parece. Se eu fosse você, já começaria a fazer a minha mala.</p><p>De frente para o espelho, o amigo apanhou um moletom amarelo e colocou sobre o tronco, analisando seu reflexo por alguns segundos. O blusão era grande demais para ele, terminando vinte centímetros abaixo da cintura e cobrindo metade da sua mão. Ele puxou a manga um pouco para cima, balançando a cabeça.</p><p>— Pra que você precisa de uma roupa amarela? — Kyungsoo perguntou, finalmente mudando de assunto.</p><p>— Eu segui o seu conselho.</p><p>— Você contou para o Camaleão que você é o Batman?</p><p>— Não — ele murmurou —, mas eu chamei ele pra sair. Olha só.</p><p>Minseok se aproximou dele de modo quase saltitante, sorrindo meio bobo enquanto abria a conversa em seu celular e mostrava para Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Gato de Botas:</b>
    <br/>
    <em>Eu estive pensando...</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Camaleão_81:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Lá vem</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>As pessoas sempre dizem "Eu estive pensando..." quando precisam contar uma má notícia</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Gato de Botas:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>É uma coisa boa, eu prometo</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Bem, pelo menos eu acho que é</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Camaleão_81:</b>
    <br/>
    <em>Ok, agora você tá me assustando</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Gato de Botas:</b>
    <br/>
    <em>Eu venho pensando nisso há algum tempo</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Na verdade, eu venho pensando em VOCÊ há algum tempo</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Muito tempo</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Camaleão_81:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Mudei de ideia. Isso tá ficando bom</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Conta logo</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Gato de Botas:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Uau, isso é mais difícil do que eu pensei, mesmo pela internet</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>O que eu tô tentando dizer é que já faz um bom tempo que venho pensando em você. Na gente. E às vezes eu imagino nós dois, beijando escondidos no meu quarto enquanto meus pais discutem quem vai lavar a louça na cozinha, ou simplesmente conversando deitados na cama. Eu fico imaginando como deve ser a sua voz contando uma das suas piadas ruins no meu ouvido ou como a sua risada de verdade deve ser muito melhor do que um "hahahaha" ou um "kkkkkkkk", entende? Melhor até mesmo do que aquela risada esquisita que você escreve como se estivesse batendo a cabeça no teclado.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eu gosto disso. Gosto de imaginar nós dois</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Gosto da ideia de que talvez exista um "nós"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Mas eu não sou um garoto criativo, e sou muito impaciente também. Eu não quero imaginar um rosto que não seja o seu. Então, eu estive pensando...</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Você aceitaria sair comigo?</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>— Isso foi tão gay, Minseok — ele disse, rindo.</p><p>O rapaz fez uma reverência exagerada.</p><p>— Obrigado.</p><p>— Você quase fez o garoto ter um ataque cardíaco no começo. Eu gostei disso.</p><p>Ele voltou a olhar para a tela do celular, pulando para as mensagens finais.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Camaleão_81:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>AI. MEU. DEUS!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>A gente realmente vai fazer isso</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eu tô tão nervoso</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Como eu vou saber que é você?</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Gato de Botas:</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Podemos ir os dois de amarelo</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Assim vai ser fácil de diferenciar</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eu espero que as pessoas no Donnie's não tenham o costume de usar amarelo</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>— Então... — Kyungsoo sorriu. — Isso significa que você tem um encontro no sábado?</p><p>Minseok sorriu de volta, virando as costas para o espelho.</p><p>— Isso significa que eu finalmente vou descobrir quem é o Camaleão.</p><p>Os dois amigos se jogaram na cama e ficaram deitados lado a lado, aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Kyungsoo sentia como se seus problemas já não fossem mais importantes, principalmente quando viu Minseok daquele jeito — esparramado no colchão, ainda segurando seu casaco de moletom amarelo e com um sorriso enorme e brilhante no rosto. Seu famoso sorriso gengival.</p><p>Estava feliz por ele. De verdade. E, mais do que isso, sentia que as coisas estavam começando a clarear. Minseok seguira seu conselho e agora tinha um encontro marcado. Depois de tantos meses sonhando com o garoto misterioso por trás do nome de usuário Camaleão_81, ele finalmente poderia encontrá-lo cara a cara.</p><p>Talvez Kyungsoo só precisasse aprender a seguir os próprios conselhos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>✮ ✮ ✮</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Para Byun Baekhyun, a semana passou voando como seu antigo helicóptero vermelho de controle remoto: alçando vôo de modo vagaroso, oscilando em uma altura mediana durante pouquíssimo tempo e depois desabando com uma velocidade impressionante.</p><p>Os treinos de futebol recomeçaram na segunda-feira. Após um fim de semana de arrependimentos e bebedeira, as atividades propostas pelo treinador Cho até que vieram a calhar, numa esperança de afastar seus pensamentos para bem longe. Os exercícios incansáveis, repetidos dia após dia no colégio e reforçados no quintal de casa, serviram para aprimorar suas habilidades — e também para fazer os músculos protestarem por descanso.</p><p>Depois de tanto treino, lágrimas de frustração e muito suor, ele estava satisfeito com o seu desempenho. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele precisava admitir que seu pai tinha razão. Talvez o colégio Yongsan tivesse exatamente o que era preciso para fazer dele um verdadeiro campeão.</p><p>Sua semana só começou a decolar, de fato, na sexta-feira, quando viu seu nome no quadro-negro dentro do vestiário. Ele fora escalado para o jogo de estreia. E Baekhyun não esperava que aquela passagem para a primeira partida da temporada e três noites em um acampamento pudessem deixá-lo tão animado. Era como ter oito anos outra vez, tendo a alegria de finalmente ver seu helicóptero se desprender do gramado e levantar vôo, só para vê-lo despencar logo em seguida.</p><p>Porque, no fim das contas, ele ainda precisava sobreviver àquele dia.</p><p>— Você <em>tinha</em> que se meter em confusão — resmungou seu pai, dando um soco pesado contra o volante do carro e acidentalmente pressionando a buzina. — Você acaba de se transferir pra esse novo colégio e já recebeu uma suspensão. É inacreditável, Baekhyun.</p><p>Era sábado, e ele estava fazendo o enorme favor de deixá-lo em frente ao portão do colégio.</p><p>
  <em>Sábado de detenção.</em>
</p><p>O garoto se negou a responder. Ele apenas puxou sua mala de viagem para perto, ajeitou o casaco de moletom sobre os ombros e bateu a porta do automóvel com força, porque sabia que isso deixava o pai mais irritado do que tudo. Exceto, talvez, ver o filho sair derrotado de uma partida de futebol.</p><p>Ele precisava ser um campeão. O tempo todo. Sem falhas.</p><p>Baekhyun respirou fundo.</p><p>Ele só tinha que aguentar algumas horas trancafiado em uma sala com Oh Sehun, e depois estava livre para se juntar ao restante do grupo na viagem até o acampamento. Apenas uma tarde respirando o mesmo ar que o seu arqui-inimigo. Não podia ser assim tão difícil, podia?</p><p>A sala de detenção era um pandemônio de cadeiras riscadas e maltratadas, com uma seção bagunçada de Achados e Perdidos e um único relógio de ponteiro na parede acima do quadro. As palavras escritas à giz branco eram grandes e auto-explicativas o suficiente para que nenhum deles precisasse fazer perguntas.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>DETENÇÃO</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Início às 11h00</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Saída às 15h30</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sehun já estava lá, jogando uma bola de futebol americano para cima e para baixo com apenas uma das mãos, sentado na última fileira. O capuz do casaco escondia parcialmente seu rosto, embora ainda fosse possível ver o modo como seus olhos se estreitavam, acompanhando os movimentos do rapaz até se sentar numa carteira na frente.</p><p>O Byun estava a ponto de dar <em>play</em> em alguma música da sua playlist do Spotify — talvez <em>Don't You Forget About Me</em>, para fazer jus àquele momento trágico que parecia ter sido inspirado em <em>Clube dos Cinco</em> — quando um dos monitores recolheu seu celular e o colocou dentro de uma caixa de plástico, junto com outros quatro ou cinco aparelhos confiscados.</p><p>— Nada de celulares, de fazer barulho ou tentar alguma gracinha — alertou o homem. Ao caminhar pelo fundo da sala, ele também apanhou a bola de Sehun enquanto ela ainda estava no ar. — E se não se importa, Sr. Oh, vou ficar com isso aqui também. Por precaução.</p><p>Era óbvio que aquela não era a primeira vez do <em>wide-receiver</em> em um sábado de detenção. Pra ser honesto, também não era a primeira vez de Baekhyun. Puxões de cueca, bundas coladas nas carteiras, pegadinhas maldosas no laboratório de Ciências e trapaças contra o time rival já eram figurinhas repetidas em seu repertório de crueldades. Os dois garotos já haviam enfrentado mais suspensões do que conseguiam se lembrar.</p><p>Conforme o tempo passava, o tique-taque do relógio parecia reverberar pela sala, cada vez mais alto e incômodo. O silêncio era insuportável. Ele tinha vontade de gritar, de chutar as cadeiras e mandar Sehun e aquele maldito monitor à merda. De pegar sua mala, quebrar os vidros e fugir pela janela. Mas não era assim tão simples.</p><p>Oh Sehun parecia pensar o mesmo, porque o garoto não parava de bater os dedos sobre a mesa, provocando um ruído irritante que logo chamou a atenção do homem sentado à frente deles. Ele ergueu os olhos de seu próprio celular e olhou para os rapazes, desconfiado. Encher a paciência do monitor era quase uma tradição em situações como aquela, mas às vezes podia gerar consequências terríveis, como o aumento do tempo de reclusão.</p><p>— Sr. Oh — ele grunhiu, impaciente, apontando para uma carteira a duas mesas de distância de Baekhyun. — Quero você sentado aqui na frente, por favor. Onde eu possa ficar de olho em você.</p><p>Baekhyun o ouviu bufar enquanto arrastava a cadeira de propósito, arranhando o piso. Quando olhou para trás, no entanto, percebeu que o garoto estava com um sorrisinho satisfeito nos lábios. Talvez tudo aquilo fizesse parte de seu plano. O que ele provavelmente não sabia era que o Byun também tinha planos. Ele sempre tinha.</p><p>Mesmo que aquele plano, em específico, não fosse um dos bons.</p><p>O camisa 94 apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e olhou em sua direção, o olhar raivoso dizendo tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Baekhyun não fazia ideia do que ele estava planejando. Ele decidiu afundar o corpo na cadeira e esperar, o que quer que aquilo fosse. Ambos sabiam melhor do que ninguém que um dia na detenção não estava completo se eles não tentassem fugir, ao menos uma vez.</p><p>Enquanto os minutos se arrastavam, ele resolveu que era hora de agir. Só precisava esperar pelo momento perfeito. Eles trocaram olhares outra vez. E, dessa vez, Baekhyun entendeu. À frente deles, lá no alto, o relógio ainda ressoava. Alto como se fosse uma trombeta.</p><p>
  <em>Tic toc, tic toc, tic toc, tic toc.</em>
</p><p>Aquela seria uma longa tarde.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. O encontro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A vida de Jongin seria muito mais fácil se ele simplesmente pudesse dizer a verdade. Se pudesse ser ele mesmo o tempo inteiro, e não apenas um Kim Jongin pela metade.</p><p>Ele imaginou como seria se parte dos pôsteres na parede do seu quarto fossem de alguma apresentação de balé da academia Bolshoi. Como seria se a coleção das suas antigas bolas de futebol americano se misturassem às suas sapatilhas velhas, ou se as roupas justas ficassem penduradas orgulhosamente nos cabides como seu uniforme de <em>quarterback</em>, e não escondidas a sete chaves em uma gaveta dentro do armário.</p><p>Como seria se as pessoas não se importassem que um atleta do colégio também fosse, secretamente, um bailarino apaixonado pela dança.</p><p>Ele afastou esses pensamentos e olhou para as peças de roupa dobradas em cima do colchão, se sentindo grato por ter alguém como Sooyoung para ajudá-lo.</p><p>— Fazer as malas na última hora é <em>tão</em> a sua cara — Joy comentou, atirando uma blusa bege de manga comprida em cima da cama. — Me relembre mais uma vez. Por que eu aceitei te ajudar com isso mesmo?</p><p>Jongin devolveu a blusa para o armário e colocou uma camiseta azul-escura no lugar. Ela contra-atacou substituindo a peça de roupa por três casacos de moletom. Anos de amizade fizeram com que Park Sooyoung agisse como uma mãe preocupada, sempre aconselhando-o a levar blusas de frio para onde quer que fosse.</p><p>— Você estava me devendo essa — ele respondeu, apontando na direção dela de modo acusatório. — Pelos absorventes.</p><p>Ela fez uma careta. Uma espécie de cara emburrada seguida de uma língua de fora. Na linguagem de melhores-piores-amigos-desde-o-jardim-de-infância, ele sabia que aquilo significava <em>Eu te odeio, mas você está certo.</em></p><p>— Você é tão sorrateiro, Kim Jongin.</p><p>Ele riu, jogando-se sobre os lençóis desarrumados para organizar as roupas dentro da mala. Sua bola da sorte — a primeira bola que ele ganhara de presente do pai, uma Wilson The Duke Pro já desgastada com o símbolo dourado da NFL no meio — estava disposta ao lado do seu pijama. Joy também havia separado uma infinidade de regatas, bermudas e a camiseta que ele emprestara a Kyungsoo aquele dia no vestiário.</p><p><em>Kyungsoo</em>.</p><p>Jongin chacoalhou a cabeça, afundando-a em um casaco de moletom azul. Não queria pensar nele.</p><p>Joy logo voltou ao seu modo Mãe Paranóica, carregando uma pequena lista com itens importantes e riscando cada um deles após checá-los na mala. A garota lhe deu um belo de um beliscão na perna por ter deitado em cima das coisas. Não que ele tivesse merecido. (Mas, falando sério, ele mereceu).</p><p>Ele deu graças a Deus por ter a melhor amiga ali para ocupar a sua mente.</p><p>— Blusas de frio? — ela perguntou, a ponta da caneta já encostada no papel.</p><p>— Confere.</p><p>— Meias quentinhas?</p><p>— Confere.</p><p>— Cuecas lavadas e sem rasgos?</p><p>— Ninguém veria os rasgos mesmo, mas confere.</p><p>— Isqueiro?</p><p>— E por que diabos eu precisaria de um isqueiro?</p><p>— É um acampamento. Você precisa estar preparado caso fique encarregado de acender a fogueira. E isso aqui pode ajudar. — Ela ergueu o objeto como se ele fosse a solução para todos os seus problemas e então jogou dentro da mochila. — Pasta e escova de dente?</p><p>— Con... Ops, não confere. Ainda não peguei.</p><p>Ela estalou os dedos e correu em direção ao banheiro.</p><p>— Tudo bem, eu pego!</p><p>Jongin afundou no colchão. Pelo menos, tanto quanto era possível afundar naquela confusão de roupas pré-viagem com cheirinho de amaciante. O celular começou a vibrar e a tocar em cima da cômoda, então ele esticou o braço para atender. Mas aquele definitivamente não era o seu celular.</p><p>Ele e Sooyoung tinham o mesmo toque de celular desde os catorze anos. Era uma canção da banda inglesa Joy Division, <em>Love Will Tear Us Apart</em>. Algo que a garota carinhosamente gostava de chamar de "música da amizade". Os dois estavam proibidos de mudar o som da chamada. Eram regras seguidas à risca, decretadas durante o fundamental por um aperto de mão nojento com muito cuspe.</p><p>Assim, o atleta não se surpreendeu quando viu o protetor de tela cor-de-rosa da Camila Cabello. Mas o nome do contato que estava ligando para a melhor amiga chamou a sua atenção. Na verdade, chamou <em>muito</em> a sua atenção. Porque aquele era um nome que ele não poderia esquecer tão facilmente.</p><p>Quando Joy voltou para o quarto, carregando a escova e a pasta de dente numa das mãos, ela congelou em frente à porta do banheiro.</p><p>Ele ergueu os olhos da tela do aparelho.</p><p>— Alguém estava te ligando — contou, estendendo-lhe o celular.</p><p>Jongin sabia que ela não precisava procurar o nome na lista de chamadas perdidas para perceber que ele havia descoberto seu segredo. Mas o rapaz jamais a obrigaria a falar, porque ele preferia esperar que ela estivesse pronta para dizer por conta própria. Independente do que fosse, ele tinha certeza de que nunca deixaria de apoiá-la.</p><p>— Jongin...</p><p>— Está tudo bem — ele disse, como se não se importasse. — Você não precisa me contar.</p><p>— Tem certeza?</p><p>— Claro que tenho. — Jongin ergueu uma das pernas, chutando a barriga dela de leve com a sua meia branca temática de fast-food. Aquela que tinha o desenho de um hot dog de um lado e o de um pacote de batatas fritas do outro. — Agora vê se me faz uma massagem nesse <em>pézinho</em> lindo porque eu estou merecendo.</p><p>Ela empurrou sua perna para longe, resmungando alto.</p><p>— Ainda não consigo acreditar que você me convenceu a ser sua amiga.</p><p>— Já faz onze anos, Joy. Supera.</p><p>A garota limpou a garganta e cruzou os braços, decidida.</p><p>— Só se você fizer uma trança no meu cabelo.</p><p>— Mas eu não sei fazer trança, sua mocreia.</p><p>— E eu não sei fazer massagem, seu tapado!</p><p>— É justo — ele murmurou, por fim, balançando o pé em frente ao corpo dela outra vez. — Combinado! Vou ser seu <em>hair stylist </em>por uma tarde.</p><p>Talvez ele ainda precisasse esperar algum tempo para entender o que ela estava escondendo, mas o rapaz não tinha pressa. Ele poderia esperar o tempo que fosse. Jongin nunca deixaria de segurar a sua mão, independente de qualquer coisa. E também nunca a deixaria sozinha.</p><p>Ele sempre estaria ali por Park Sooyoung.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮ ✮ ✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tic toc, tic toc, tic toc.</em>
</p><p>Sehun já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes viu o ponteiro do relógio dar voltas e mais voltas, os minutos se arrastando até que uma hora inteira se passasse e ele finalmente visse o ponteiro menor parar em frente ao número onze.</p><p>Além de exausto, entediado e irritado, o rapaz também estava com fome. Morrendo de fome. E isso significava que logo eles seriam liberados para um intervalo de quinze minutos para comprar alguma coisa na cantina do colégio. Ele se remexeu na cadeira, desconfortável, sentindo que seu estômago havia se transformado em um buraco negro, sugando o que lhe restava de paciência.</p><p>Quando olhou para o lado, para o garoto sentado a duas mesas de distância, ele não pôde evitar soltar uma risada soprada. O novato estava relaxado e sereno, como se não estivesse nem um pouco incomodado.</p><p>Baekhyun sempre parecia inabalável. Talvez fosse isso que ele mais odiava nele.</p><p>Sehun havia reparado que o garoto deixara seu celular ser confiscado de propósito no início da detenção. Aquilo só podia fazer parte de algum plano sujo. Levando em consideração que Baekhyun estava tão acostumado a ser suspenso quanto ele, ter seu aparelho apreendido seria uma idiotice das grandes.</p><p>Todo rebelde que se preze sabe que essa é uma das primeiras regras a seguir.</p><p>
  <em>Nunca, jamais, deixe que peguem seu celular.</em>
</p><p>E falando no diabo, o celular do monitor começou a vibrar em cima da mesa, e Sehun rapidamente olhou de soslaio para o Byun, suspeitando que tudo aquilo fosse coisa dele. O homem à frente da sala atendeu a chamada e logo se levantou, caminhando de um lado para o outro.</p><p>Ele parecia preocupado quando afastou o aparelho da orelha por alguns segundos, virando-se para eles.</p><p>— Garotos, eu volto rapidinho — ele anunciou, dando dois tapas irritados sobre a mesa do professor. — Nem pensem em sair daqui.</p><p>Sehun não lhe deu ouvidos. Ele estava muito ocupado jogando a alça da mala sobre um dos ombros e levantando da cadeira assim que a porta da sala se fechou outra vez.</p><p>Baekhyun também se levantou, como se tivesse sido combinado, apanhando tranquilamente seu celular dentro da caixa transparente e sorrindo de satisfação. Os dois caminharam lado a lado, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do casaco, os tênis ganhando velocidade no corredor vazio.</p><p>Os dois garotos-problema do colégio Yongsan. Juntos.</p><p>— O que você inventou? — ele perguntou, tentando soar indiferente. — Que o diretor estava chamando por ele ou que o carro dele estava sendo rebocado?</p><p>Baekhyun riu.</p><p>— O carro rebocado.</p><p>— <em>Clássico</em>.</p><p>Viraram uma esquina e passaram correndo pelo refeitório. Por ser sábado, as salas estavam quase todas trancadas e algumas luzes estavam apagadas. Não havia muitos lugares onde poderiam se esconder. Não até que o monitor percebesse que tudo não passava de uma armação para fugirem dali.</p><p>— São menos de cinco minutos até o estacionamento — Sehun avisou. — Não temos muito tempo. Talvez dez minutos até ele notar que é tudo mentira e voltar pra sala.</p><p>— Não é mentira — ele disse, confiante. — Um Fiat Uno 2009 com uma lanterna traseira quebrada. Placa 41-0366. E eu consegui o número dele no livro de funcionários do colégio. — Eles pararam em um corredor perto do vestiário, escondidos atrás de uma das máquinas de comida. — Tenho um amigo do outro colégio que conhece o dono de uma empresa de reboque. E adivinha só, ele <em>adora</em> conversar. Acho que o nosso querido monitor vai ficar ocupado por algum tempo...</p><p>O Byun também gostava de se gabar, ele percebeu. Mais uma coisa que Sehun odiava nele. Mas, mesmo que detestasse essa ideia, precisou admitir que a jogada havia sido genial.</p><p>— Mandou bem, tampinha.</p><p>O <em>linebacker </em>estava prestes a colocar alguns trocados na máquina de lanches quando Sehun segurou seu pulso, impedindo-o de depositar o restante. Mas era tarde. Das três, aquela era a única máquina quebrada. As moedas despencaram direto até a saída do troco, provocando um ruído alto que ecoou pelo corredor.</p><p>Ah, merda.</p><p>Por instinto, os dois correram na mesma direção, puxando com violência a porta do vestiário e desaparecendo ali dentro. Aquele era provavelmente um dos pouquíssimos lugares de passagem livre, porque não havia tranca ou fechadura. Graças ao barulho, no entanto, eles logo seriam pegos.</p><p>Isso, é claro, se Sehun não tivesse uma carta especial na manga.</p><p>O armário L-1485.</p><p>Ele tinha uma cópia da chave desde o primeiro ano. Quando ainda era um calouro, seu desafio durante o trote fora buscar o bendito chaveiro do ex-capitão em cima do telhado do prédio B. Além de escorregar e quase se arrebentar sobre as telhas, o <em>wide-receiver </em>também havia roubado uma das chaves sem que ninguém percebesse. Ele a devolveu no dia seguinte, mas fizera secretamente uma cópia para quando precisasse. Desde então, ele tinha acesso livre ao último armário do vestiário, uma pequena portinhola de metal rabiscada e pichada com um "Mantenha distância".</p><p>Baekhyun observou curioso enquanto ele girava a chave na pequena fechadura, enfim revelando o que havia lá dentro. Não havia nada de especial, na verdade. Apenas um kit de primeiros socorros, um uniforme extra para emergências, remédios, um celular novo e alguns itens que ele não conseguiu diferenciar. Espalhados pela parte de trás da porta havia dezenas de recados escritos em post-its amarelos, com frases de incentivo escritas pelo próprio capitão.</p><p>
  <em>"Nunca desanime!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Não importa se você perdeu hoje, você sempre será um vencedor"</em>
</p><p>Lá no fundo, porém, parcialmente encoberta pela escuridão, ele viu uma garrafa de whisky pela metade. O verdadeiro prêmio de consolação.</p><p>Sehun tirou dali uma pequena barra de ferro. Após tanto tempo vivendo perigosamente sua vida de aluno rebelde, ele aprendeu vários truques interessantes. O rapaz colocou a barra entre o puxador e o buraco secreto que ele fizera na parede há alguns meses, travando a porta.</p><p>— Agora a gente só precisa esperar até às três e meia — ele comentou, olhando ao redor. Baekhyun ainda parecia interessado na garrafa dentro do armário. — Você pode beber, se quiser. Mas depois precisa descolar uma graninha pro Yifan. É ele que compra as bebidas caras pra gente.</p><p>— Certo, certo.</p><p>Ele pegou a garrafa e se sentou com as costas apoiadas nos armários. Por instinto, Sehun fez o mesmo. Eles mantiveram uma distância saudável, com as pernas longe de se encostarem e o whisky ocupando um lugarzinho entre seus corpos. Seria uma longa tarde, e os dois garotos não tinham escolha senão se sentarem para esperar.</p><p>— E caso não seja óbvio... — o <em>wide-receiver</em> acrescentou. — Se você contar pra alguém sobre isso, você tá acabado, tampinha.</p><p>Baekhyun apenas riu, sem humor algum. Era um riso de deboche. Ele abriu a garrafa e a chacoalhou levemente, vendo o líquido se agitar. O garoto parecia estar analisando todos os prós e contras de beber outra vez com Sehun, principalmente estando preso com ele no vestiário. Trancafiados no mesmo lugar. Só os dois. Por horas. Os maiores arqui-inimigos que aquela escola já viu.</p><p>— Não acho que seja uma boa ideia.</p><p>Sehun tinha certeza que não era.</p><p>Estar sozinho com Byun Baekhyun ali dentro, por algum motivo, deixava-o extremamente nervoso. E não era nervosismo apenas por estar irritado, havia algo mais. Ele sentia uma sensação esquisita dançando em seu estômago. Era estranho.</p><p>— Coloca de volta, então — ele respondeu.</p><p>Com um resmungo, o rapaz se levantou, guardando a garrafa no armário e fechando-o com uma força desnecessária. Sehun ergueu o olhar a tempo de ver Baekhyun batendo a testa contra o metal gelado. Ele não deveria ter reparado, mas não conseguiu desviar os olhos das pernas do Byun e no modo como elas ficavam justas na altura das coxas.</p><p>Sehun estava enlouquecendo. Ele precisava sair dali.</p><p>Apoiando uma das mãos no chão, ele se ergueu, com a intenção de sair da sala o mais rápido possível. Ele não podia ficar no mesmo lugar que Byun Baekhyun. Não quando seu corpo reagia de modo tão esquisito perto dele.</p><p>— Porra, isso é tão confuso — Baekhyun confessou, e o rapaz acabou interrompendo sua caminhada até a saída, pouco antes que pudesse finalmente retirar a barra que travava a porta. O <em>linebacker</em> bateu a testa no armário de novo. — Eu odeio você, Sehun. Não acredito que a gente fez aquilo. E eu não consigo nem me lembrar se eu fui bem.</p><p>Ele resolveu se fazer de sonso.</p><p>— Do que você tá falando?</p><p>— Você sabe do quê.</p><p>— Mas que droga, seu tampinha dos infernos — ele xingou, sua irritação crescendo de forma nada gradual. O rapaz se aproximou dele, aquela sensação esquisita no seu estômago aumentando gradualmente. — A gente <em>transou</em>. Eu dormi com você! Eu fiz isso com um garoto, merda, e você tá aí preocupado se você foi bem ou não?</p><p>Sehun socou o armário, o punho acertando o metal poucos centímetros ao lado do corpo dele. Por instinto, o Byun se encolheu, mas logo deu um passo à frente, inflando o peito.</p><p>— Eu tenho meu orgulho masculino — Baekhyun murmurou, amargo. — Mesmo que tenha sido com um imbecil como você.</p><p>O <em>wide-receiver</em> riu. Ele não sabia que era possível rir de ódio até conhecer Baekhyun.</p><p>— Se quer saber, não foi memorável — ele mentiu, porque em algum lugar da sua memória, quase no fundo do poço das lembranças da bebedeira que preferia esquecer, ele ainda se lembrava dos dedos de Baekhyun descontando seu prazer nos lençóis daquela cama. — Eu não me sentiria tão esperançoso e orgulhoso se fosse você. Se tivesse sido bom, eu provavelmente me lembraria.</p><p>Baekhyun cruzou os braços, desviando o olhar.</p><p>— Não importa. Vamos apenas esquecer.</p><p>— Não precisa nem pedir, Byun — ele praticamente grunhiu, o olhar acidentalmente caindo para a sua boca. Droga. Aquela coisa no estômago de novo. — Isso nunca mais vai acontecer.</p><p>— Certo. Nunca mais. De jeito nenhum.</p><p>— De jeito nenhum! — ele concordou, o peito agora subindo e descendo pela respiração ofegante, como se ele tivesse corrido uma maratona. Os olhos ainda presos nos dele. E, então, ele deu um passo a frente, prestes a cometer uma loucura. — Começando a partir de amanhã.</p><p>Sehun não era um rapaz delicado. E ele gostava do fato de não precisar de delicadeza com Baekhyun. Ele o empurrou pelo peito, batendo as costas dele contra o armário. O rapaz só queria calar a porcaria da boca dele com um beijo. Mas, dessa vez, ele decidiu começar pelo pescoço, arrastando os lábios sobre as veias quase imperceptíveis e azuladas enquanto o quadril o pressionava contra o metal gelado.</p><p>Os dedos compridos do novato foram instintivamente para seus ombros, escorregando até as costas e subindo até a nuca. Tocando-o em todos os lugares, quase de modo desesperado. Não havia relutância. A ansiedade do <em>linebacker</em> para beijá-lo era tão óbvia que ele achou graça. Sehun subiu com mordidas gostosas em sua pele e riu de modo maldoso contra sua boca, incentivando-o a ser o primeiro a tomar a iniciativa de beijá-lo.</p><p>Baekhyun puxou o lábio inferior dele com os dentes e soltou, provocativo.</p><p>— Eu ainda vou te odiar amanhã.</p><p>— E eu ainda vou querer te mandar para a porra do espaço amanhã, Byun.</p><p>— Eu não me importo — ele sussurrou, erguendo a mão até a nuca de Sehun e puxando os fios com força, fazendo-o inclinar a cabeça. — Você sempre vai perder pra mim.</p><p>Os dois se olhavam de modo desafiador, os olhos brilhando pela adrenalina. Era a mesma sensação de entrar em campo contra o time rival. Os garotos pareciam estar à beira de um confronto, aguardando quem seria o primeiro a dar um golpe baixo. O <em>wide-receiver</em> não deixava barato, e diante daquela provocação não seria diferente. Ele enfiou uma das pernas entre as do Byun, vendo o garoto morder os lábios em expectativa.</p><p>— Quem está perdendo agora?</p><p>Aquele não era um jogo em que podiam medir entre ganhar ou perder, mas ambos pareciam determinados a provar que eram o melhor, fosse por quem puxava o cabelo do outro com mais força ou beijava com mais raiva. Era um beijo cheio de ódio, e aquilo era excitante. Nenhuma das garotas que beijara na vida eram tão agressivas quanto Baekhyun, e ele talvez nunca fosse admitir, mas gostava disso.</p><p>Aquilo era novo. Se sentir atraído por um cara. Principalmente um cara como Baekhyun. Enquanto sua boca se movia sobre a dele, a mente de Sehun trabalhava de modo incessante, listando pelo menos cinco desculpas para justificar o que estava acontecendo. Dessa vez, ele não podia culpar a bebida, então precisou ser mais criativo — culpar a diretora por obrigá-los a passar uma tarde inteira juntos, talvez.</p><p>Ou, quem sabe, ele só estivesse ficando louco.</p><p>Céus, ele não fazia ideia do que estava fazendo.</p><p>Mas ele tinha uma boa noção do que <em>queria </em>fazer.</p><p>O rapaz puxou a barra do moletom azul de Baekhyun, erguendo-o até a altura das costelas. A camiseta que estava por baixo subiu junto, expondo parte da pele do seu tronco. Quando o tampinha percebeu o que estava acontecendo, também começou a puxar o casaco para cima, apressado, tentando livrar-se dele o mais rápido possível. Eles nunca imaginaram que o vestiário pudesse ser tão quente. Tão abafado.</p><p>Baekhyun inverteu as posições e Sehun foi empurrado contra os armários, soltando um resmungo que logo foi silenciado com um beijo. O rapaz fez o mesmo com o casaco e a camiseta do <em>wide-receiver</em>, arrancando-o sem qualquer paciência. Ambos estavam agora nus da cintura para cima, a respiração acelerada fazendo seus peitos subirem e descerem de modo bastante perceptível. Pele com pele. As mãos do Byun o seguravam pelos ombros, e as dele estavam brincando sutilmente com a barra das calças jeans justas.</p><p>— Acho que não deveríamos fazer isso — Baekhyun murmurou, mas não tomou a iniciativa de se afastar. — Na verdade, acho que não deveríamos fazer mais nada. Isso, seja lá o que for, acaba aqui.</p><p>Mesmo que tentasse não demonstrar, ele sabia que o garoto tinha gostado daquilo tanto quanto ele.</p><p>— Queria poder acreditar em você, Byun, mas eu e você sabemos que isso não é verdade. — Ele suspirou, os dedos parados sobre o botão da calça jeans e o zíper, a poucos passos de livrá-lo de todo aquele tecido. — Eu detesto admitir, mas você beija bem pra caralho, e a gente bem que podia se ajudar.</p><p>— O que você está sugerindo?</p><p>— Uma parceria, Baekhyun — ele propôs, muito sério. — Sem compromisso, sem sentimentos, sem obrigações.</p><p>O garoto balançou a cabeça.</p><p>— Eu não sou gay, Sehun.</p><p>— Eu também não, tampinha, mas seria só na camaradagem. Só de vez em quando, ou toda vez que a gente sentir vontade. — Ele olhou para baixo por alguns milésimos de segundo e riu. — Seu corpo é muito mais honesto que você. Talvez você devesse simplesmente admitir que também gostou disso.</p><p>Baekhyun negou outra vez.</p><p>— Nem fodendo.</p><p>Sehun puxou seu corpo para a frente pelo passante das calças, fazendo a cueca do Byun aparecer sutilmente sob a roupa. Com o abdômen agora colado ao dele, o rapaz começou a deixar beijos molhados e mordidas leves no seu queixo, quase sorrindo de satisfação quando percebeu Baekhyun inclinar a cabeça, como se pedisse por mais um beijo. Era apenas mais uma das suas provocações. Ele não lhe daria o gostinho de realizar sua vontade tão facilmente.</p><p>Se ele quisesse, precisaria vir buscar.</p><p>E foi isso o que fez.</p><p>Mas Sehun recuou, sorrindo de modo zombeteiro.</p><p>— Eu odeio você — grunhiu Baekhyun, revirando os olhos. Uma de suas mãos o segurou pelo ombro. — Beleza, você venceu. Vamos fazer isso. Mas com uma condição...</p><p>— E qual seria?</p><p>— Ninguém pode saber. <em>Nunca. </em>Isso fica só entre a gente.</p><p>— É claro que fica só entre a gente — Sehun ironizou, porque aquilo era mais do que óbvio. — Você acha mesmo que eu vou sair por aí contando que estou fazendo sexo casual com um cara? — Ele revirou os olhos. — Ok, esquece. Isso vai ser uma droga. Pra ser sincero, eu já estou começando a me arrepender da ideia.</p><p>O rapaz fez questão de dar um passo à frente e se desprender dos seus toques, mas Baekhyun o manteve no mesmo lugar, a palma pressionando seu peito contra os armários outra vez.</p><p>— <em>Ninguém pode saber</em> — ele repetiu.</p><p>Sehun concordou, sorrindo. Era um sorriso safado que Baekhyun odiou mais do que tudo, mas que o fez sorrir de volta, puxando-o pela nuca para outro beijo. Naquele momento, nenhum dos dois queria pensar demais. Nenhum dos dois queria pensar em <em>nada</em>. Mas talvez, se tivessem pensado um pouco melhor, jamais teriam concordado com tudo aquilo.</p><p>Porque, no fundo, eles sabiam que estavam se metendo numa cilada.</p><p>— Esse vai ser um segredo só nosso — Sehun prometeu. E depois deixou de pensar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮ ✮ ✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo havia decorado três canções para a viagem. Da última vez, ele ficara meio perdido quando seus colegas começaram a cantar <em>We Are The Champions</em> no caminho de volta, porque ele só sabia parte do refrão. O garoto não gostava de se sentir deslocado, mesmo que ninguém nunca reparasse nele. Afinal, ele costumava ser um garoto invisível, mas isso já não era mais verdade.</p><p>Enquanto ele caminhava pelo pátio em frente ao colégio, vestindo sua camisa azul xadrez e calças jeans com a barra dobrada nos tornozelos, percebeu que todos estavam reparando nele. O baixinho já não era só o rapaz quietinho e desconhecido que tocava trompa durante a marcha musical. Ele tinha um rosto conhecido, um nome familiar e pior: um apelido terrível. <em>O garoto gay do colégio Yongsan.</em></p><p>Ele olhou em volta, vendo os estudantes formarem duas filas distintas: uma para as meninas, no ônibus A; e outra para os meninos, no ônibus B. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele ajeitou sua mala pesada sobre um dos ombros e seguiu até a lateral do automóvel, onde algumas pessoas ainda estavam no processo de guardar seus pertences no bagageiro. Olhou para todas aquelas bagagens uma ao lado da outra, imaginando se a de Jongin estava ali.</p><p><em>Uma mala esportiva preta da Adidas</em>, ele se lembrou.</p><p>Kyungsoo sabia o que fazer. Mas não sabia <em>como </em>fazer.</p><p>Ele não era bom em matemática (na verdade, odiava matemática), mas os cálculos e equações fervilhando em seu cérebro lhe diziam que aquilo não tinha chances de dar certo. Podia dar muito errado. E se realmente desse errado, qual seria a probabilidade de ele ser penalizado por mexer na mala de outra pessoa sem permissão?</p><p>Respirando fundo, ele passou os olhos pela área escura do bagageiro, rapidamente visualizando a mala que estava procurando, em um cantinho à esquerda. Aproveitando a distração de um dos monitores, ele jogou sua própria mala ali dentro enquanto enfiava a mão em um dos bolsos, tirando dali um pequeno papel meio amassado. Quando se agachou para escondê-lo na mala da Adidas, ele percebeu que havia mais do que uma.</p><p>Duas malas idênticas. Caramba.</p><p>Kyungsoo nunca achou que a expressão "Deixar nas mãos de Deus" fosse se encaixar tão bem em uma situação como aquela. Ele desamassou a folha arrancada de um dos seus cadernos da escola (provavelmente o de matemática, porque ele não tinha dó de destruí-lo inteirinho, se fosse preciso) e observou o recado anotado de caneta piloto vermelha uma última vez.</p><p>Havia um desenho ridiculamente assimétrico de uma ampulheta e duas frases:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Podemos viajar no tempo outra vez?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Para aquele dia no campo de futebol, no final da tarde?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ele alternou o olhar entre as duas malas, fazendo mentalmente um <em>uni-duni-tê</em> para decidir em qual delas deveria colocar. Talvez as decisões mais importantes da humanidade pudessem apenas ser resolvidas assim, com um pedra, papel e tesoura ou coisa parecida.</p><p>Depois de completar sua missão, ele se juntou aos outros rapazes na fila, esperando para entregar a autorização assinada pelos pais e finalmente entrar no ônibus.</p><p>Os garotos pareciam ligeiramente decepcionados — na verdade, <em>muito</em> decepcionados — por verem as garotas usando calças jeans e camisetas comuns, e não as saias curtas e as blusas decotadas do uniforme das líderes de torcida. No fundo, ele sabia que se tratava de um plano infalível das capitãs da equipe para que nenhum garoto hétero metido a besta pudesse bancar o espertinho. Ninguém derrubando um objeto de propósito no chão para espiar as suas calcinhas ou encarar seus peitos até que ficassem vesgos. Parecia o paraíso.</p><p>Para Kyungsoo, ver seus colegas vestidos em roupas casuais era algo muito interessante. Ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça o pensamento de que aquela parecia uma realidade paralela, totalmente diferente da qual ele estava acostumado. Era divertido.</p><p>Joohyun escondeu um sorriso e o cumprimentou com uma piscadela quando passou por ele, como se eles compartilhassem um segredo. E, verdade seja dita, eles de fato compartilhavam. Ela abraçou o braço de Kang Seulgi, a co-capitã, e se ofereceu para arrastar sua mala de rodinhas até o ônibus. O garoto riu, achando graça de como ela não sabia disfarçar que era perdidamente apaixonada pela melhor amiga.</p><p>O ônibus B ficou reservado para os garotos do time de futebol e do clube de música, porque o clube de torcida já não aceitava inscrições de meninos há alguns anos. Kyungsoo suspeitava que o motivo estivesse relacionado a heterossexuais querendo se aproveitar das piruetas para aproveitar a visão por baixo das saias. Como diria a sábia Minerva McGonagall, de Harry Potter, eles não passavam de "Babuínos bobocas balbuciando em bando".</p><p>Quando subiu os degraus, sentindo a temperatura baixa graças ao ar-condicionado, a primeira coisa que ele viu foi Kim Jongin sentado em um dos assentos na parte da frente do ônibus. Ele estava vestindo a jaqueta do time de futebol, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e as costas reclinadas na poltrona. A franja caía de um jeito sexy sobre sua testa e a luz do sol de fim de tarde iluminava parte de seu rosto, fazendo a pele dourada ganhar ainda mais vida.</p><p>Kyungsoo achou que as coisas seriam muito mais fáceis se o <em>quarterback </em>não estivesse tão irritantemente bonito.</p><p>Jongin não olhou em sua direção nem uma única vez enquanto ele seguia para os fundos do ônibus. O garoto se largou em um assento perto de Choi Siwon, que recitava uma oração baixinha, e Lee Minhyuk, praticando a plenos pulmões com seu oboé. Ele se sentiu grato por aquilo, porque suspeitava que precisaria de um pouco de distração.</p><p>Ele reclinou a poltrona, ajeitando-se do modo mais confortável possível, e apoiou a cabeça na janela, bem a tempo de ver os dois últimos alunos atrasados. Sehun e Baekhyun subiram meio esbaforidos, com os cabelos desarrumados e os casacos amarrados na cintura. E, então, o ônibus finalmente começou a andar, deixando o estacionamento do colégio para trás. Kyungsoo colocou seus fones de ouvido e fechou os olhos.</p><p>Talvez ele precisasse fazer como Siwon.</p><p>Rezar para que tudo acabasse logo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮ ✮ ✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Minseok estava em frente ao Donnie's exatamente às 20h de sábado, vestindo seu moletom amarelo e calças jeans de lavagem clara. Ele achou que fosse uma boa ideia usar suas botas de couro também — como se a cor chamativa do casaco já não deixasse óbvio o suficiente que ele era o Gato de Botas. Talvez ele devesse ter vindo com a sua touca com orelhinhas de gato. Só pra deixar bem claro.</p><p>Ele não queria que o seu garoto misterioso o confundisse com outra pessoa.</p><p>Porém, assim que entrou no restaurante, ele percebeu que não precisaria se preocupar com isso. Seu moletom amarelo parecia uma placa luminosa no meio de tantos <em>looks</em> sóbrios. O Donnie's era um bistrô-pizzaria com luzes neon pálidas, poltronas vermelhas com mesas redondas e quadros meio bizarros do filme <em>Donnie Darko</em> nas paredes. E Minseok era como o sol irradiando luz no centro de um quarto escuro. Seria impossível confundi-lo.</p><p>— Ei — uma voz chamou de trás.</p><p>Ele se virou para dar de cara com um rapaz alto vestido com uma camiseta amarela-clara e jeans surrados. Minseok imaginou ver um rosto desconhecido naquela noite. O garoto não esperava ver alguém que ele já conhecia melhor do que imaginava. Porque, afinal, era impossível não reconhecer aquelas orelhas.</p><p>— Chanyeol? — ele sussurrou, piscando devagar. — Oi.</p><p>As orelhas dele estavam levemente avermelhadas nas pontas e o sorriso tinha mais dentes do que ele imaginou ser possível caber numa boca.</p><p>— Oi — ele disse de volta. — Vamos sentar?</p><p>— Claro.</p><p>Escolheram uma mesa perto da janela. Minseok se sentiu grato por ficar longe dos quadros aterrorizantes do coelho demoníaco ou seja lá o que aquilo fosse. Park Chanyeol, o baterista do The Pirates, também não parecia cem por cento confortável. Enquanto escolhiam algum item do cardápio, o rapaz coçou a nuca de modo nervoso quatro vezes. Ele contou.</p><p>— Pizza? — Minseok sugeriu.</p><p>O Park pareceu relaxar, afundando na cadeira.</p><p>— Pizza parece ótimo. Qual sabor?</p><p>— Você escolhe.</p><p>— Hmm... Camarão com catupiry?</p><p>— Perfeito.</p><p>Ele aprendeu algumas coisas sobre Chanyeol naquela noite.</p><p>O rapaz se remexia o tempo inteiro na cadeira, porque tinha vergonha do quanto suas pernas eram espaçosas por baixo da mesa, os joelhos às vezes esbarrando com os seus; ele gostava de ler e reler o cardápio como se fosse um livro de suspense e espirrava como se estivesse tendo um ataque cardíaco. Minseok quase chamou a ambulância quando ele espirrou três vezes seguidas durante o jantar.</p><p>Chanyeol era um garoto um tanto escandaloso quando achava graça de algo. Batia nos joelhos, apertava a própria barriga e quase esbarrava em sua garrafa de Coca-Cola durante seu colapso risonho. Por pouco o rapaz não se jogou no chão do restaurante quando ele fez uma piada sobre <em>tomates atravessando a rua</em>.</p><p>Tudo parecia estar indo bem. Parte dele se perguntava quando o Park tomaria a iniciativa de tentar alguma coisa. Pegar a sua mão, nem que fosse por baixo da mesa, ou chamá-lo para sair dali para que pudessem se beijar em algum beco escuro. Qualquer coisa. Mas ele não fez nada disso. Nem sequer tentou, mesmo depois de pedirem a sobremesa.</p><p>Park Chanyeol enfiou uma colherada de sorvete com tudo na boca, e depois quase teve um ataque de pânico quando a sensibilidade nos dentes e a sensação do cérebro congelando tomou conta do seu corpo. Ele não tinha ideia se o grandalhão estava tendo uma crise ou dançando <em>reggaeton</em>.</p><p>Minseok deixou o número dos bombeiros, da ambulância e da polícia militar salvos nos atalhos do teclado do celular. Só por precaução.</p><p>— Por que Camaleão? — ele perguntou, por fim, porque aquela era uma curiosidade que ele precisava sanar de uma vez por todas.</p><p>— Porque... bem, o Camaleão é um animal que... você sabe, é tipo um mestre em se ca-camuflar — ele gaguejou, nervoso, levando a colher à boca mais uma vez para encerrar o assunto.</p><p>Ele não estava preparado para aquela pergunta, Minseok notou. Na verdade, seja lá quem o tivesse aconselhado, não fizera um bom trabalho.</p><p>Apesar de estar uma pilha de nervos, o jantar estava sendo divertido e Chanyeol era engraçado. Mas ele decidiu que estava na hora de acabar com aquele show.</p><p>Minseok se inclinou sobre a mesa e chamou o Park para mais perto com o dedo indicador, fazendo o mais alto se aproximar de modo temeroso. Ele olhou para os lados, procurando por outro alguém, e então finalmente sussurrou para o baterista:</p><p>— Quando ele vai chegar?</p><p>Chanyeol piscou, metade aturdido e metade desesperado.</p><p>— Ele quem?</p><p>— Você sabe.</p><p>— Como...?</p><p>O garoto pareceu travar uma batalha interna. A confusão estampada em seu rosto aos poucos se transformava em uma expressão culpada. Ele observou Minseok por algum tempo, analisando quais seriam as chances de ele estar apenas blefando.</p><p>Pelo modo como ele o estava encarando, com os olhos felinos semicerrados, provavelmente nenhuma.</p><p>— Quando você percebeu? — Chanyeol murmurou, os olhos esbugalhados aumentando drasticamente de tamanho.</p><p>E, agora, ele parecia mais tenso do que nunca. Mas parte dele parecia estar aliviada. O suspiro que ele soltou era prova mais do que suficiente de que aquele encontro tinha chegado ao fim.</p><p>— Há algum tempo, na verdade — Minseok respondeu. — Eu já desconfiava desde o momento em que você apareceu. Acho que a altura denunciou você. Ou talvez a pizza.</p><p>Ele franziu a testa. Parecia cada vez mais confuso.</p><p>— O quê?</p><p>Ele já vira esse tipo de coisa acontecer em filmes de comédia romântica, mas nunca imaginou que pudesse acontecer com ele na vida real. Se fosse um clichê de filme da Netflix, provavelmente teria funcionado. Ele não teria descoberto.</p><p>Mas Minseok descobriu.</p><p>O Camaleão que ele conhecia não era muito fã de frutos do mar. Ele provavelmente jamais concordaria em pedir uma pizza de camarão, nem que fosse só pra tentar agradá-lo. E ele era discreto demais para rir do jeito que o Park fizera mais cedo. De alguma forma, ele apenas sabia. Ele <em>sentia</em>.</p><p>A verdade era que Minseok podia até não conhecer o seu rosto, mas ele o conhecia melhor do que ninguém.</p><p>— Não me leve a mal. Hoje foi bem divertido e você é um cara legal, Chanyeol — sussurrou, distraidamente pressionando o garfo em seu pudim de leite e deixando furinhos em sua superfície macia. — Mas você não é ele. Você não é o Camaleão.</p><p>O baterista concordou com a cabeça, mas não respondeu. Ele quase podia ver as palavras <em>Eu sinto muito </em>escaparem da sua boca em um murmúrio quase mudo. Seu coração estava pesando no peito quando ele se inclinou ainda mais, dessa vez apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.</p><p>— Então, me diz, Chanyeol — ele disse baixinho, temendo que seu segredo perdesse a magia se ele o dissesse muito alto. — Qual é o nome dele? Digo, do verdadeiro Camaleão.</p><p>O rapaz engoliu em seco. E, então, sussurrou um nome.</p><p>Já estava começando a chover quando o garoto deixou o Donnie's no final da noite. As gotinhas se acumulavam em seu moletom amarelo, marcando o tecido grosso, mas ele não se importou. Parado na avenida movimentada, ele tirou o celular do bolso. A chuva respingava na tela enquanto ele abria o aplicativo. Os dedos, tremendo pelo nervosismo, deslizavam sobre o teclado, digitando furiosamente.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Gato de Botas:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Do que você tem tanto medo?</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Ele observou a rua iluminada pelos faróis dos carros e as luzes da cidade preenchendo a escuridão de cores, esperando por uma resposta. O celular vibrou em suas mãos, e Minseok rapidamente olhou para baixo.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Camaleão_81:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>De você não gostar de mim</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Minseok imaginou como seria se houvesse outro garoto de pé naquela avenida assim como ele, aguardando uma resposta debaixo da chuva, sentindo os pingos se intensificarem sobre sua camiseta amarela de clássicos do rock.</p><p>Ele respirou fundo e digitou mais uma mensagem, vendo o verdadeiro nome do seu querido Garoto-Camaleão aparecer na tela.</p><p>Minseok ainda estava tremendo quando pressionou <em>enviar.</em></p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Gato de Botas:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eu já gosto de você, Luhan.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. O acampamento de verão</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O acampamento de verão ficava a quase duas horas do colégio Yongsan — ou, de acordo com a sua playlist do Spotify, trinta e quatro músicas e meia. Kyungsoo se lembrava de ter cochilado em algum ponto entre<em> Love Yourself</em> e <em>Mystery of Love</em> e acordado com a lateral da cabeça amassada contra o vidro da janela. Alguém o cutucou para despertá-lo, e então ele cambaleou até o lado de fora, descendo os degraus com as pernas ainda bambas.</p><p>Os ônibus haviam estacionado próximo ao lago, sobre o início do trecho que levava até a floresta. À distância, Kyungsoo pôde ver a clareira cercada de chalés de madeira e a cabana equipada no centro, onde eles costumavam se reunir para preparar as refeições ao ar livre ou improvisar uma fogueira durante a noite. Ele inspirou devagar, sentindo o aroma familiar do camping. Os chalés tinham um cheiro gostoso de eucalipto — o mesmo perfume do desinfetante que sua mãe usava para limpar o vaso sanitário do banheiro de casa. Kyungsoo achou que esse fosse um bom sinal.</p><p>Enquanto formavam novas filas, aguardando a chamada e a divisão das habitações ser feita por um dos monitores, Kyungsoo reparou em uma coisa.</p><p>Jongin e Yifan estavam andando lado a lado, suas malas iguais jogadas sobre um dos ombros. O garoto definitivamente não era bom em matemática, mas sabia que havia uma probabilidade de 50% de ter colocado o bendito papelzinho na mochila errada. O que Kris faria se visse o bilhete? Ele não assinou seu nome na folha, então era impossível adivinhar que era dele, certo?</p><p>— Do Kyungsoo — um dos professores chamou, e ele desviou o olhar dos dois garotos, desconcertado. — Chalé número 4.</p><p>Se de fato existisse uma divindade regendo o universo, Kyungsoo deveria se sentir aliviado pela sabedoria suprema ter decidido separar ele e Kim Jongin em quartos diferentes. O rapaz não saberia como agir normalmente no alojamento se soubesse que estava respirando o mesmo ar que o <em>quarterback. </em>Ele ainda não entendia o porquê, mas tinha certeza de que não aguentaria ver o atleta ignorando sua presença ou dando-lhe as costas outra vez.</p><p>Seguiram caminhos opostos, sendo acompanhados por monitores até seus respectivos quartos. O chalé de número 4 era uma cópia perfeita dos outros nove, como se tivesse sido feito por um "Ctrl+C, Ctrl+V" no atalho do teclado do seu notebook. O lugar era espaçoso, com três beliches nas laterais e muito espaço de sobra para colocar colchões no chão.</p><p>Como só tinha um banheiro por alojamento, Kyungsoo já estava se preparando mentalmente para fazer xixi em algum matinho do lado de fora em caso de emergência.</p><p>— Deixem o Yugyeom ficar no beliche — disse um garoto do clube de música.</p><p>— Mas <em>eu</em> quero ficar no beliche — lamentou outro.</p><p>— Ele tem um probleminha de gases e solta pum à beça durante a noite, então seria bom se ele ficasse perto das janelas.</p><p>— Ok, você me convenceu. Ele fica no beliche.</p><p>Kyungsoo sempre preferiu ficar nos colchões no chão. Para falar a verdade, o garoto morria de medo de beliches. Ele não gostava de dormir na cama de baixo, porque tinha medo que a cama de cima cedesse e caísse na sua cabeça — principalmente com Wonho, um dos brutamontes do time de futebol, sorteado para ficar no quarto deles. Também não confiava em passar uma noite inteira nas alturas, mesmo não tendo o costume de se mexer muito durante o sono. E se ele despencasse dali?</p><p>— Posso ficar no colchão — murmurou Kyungsoo, puxando sua mala até um canto livre do cômodo.</p><p>O chalé estava um pouco abafado e cheirando a madeira, mas os garotos abriram todas as janelas e deixaram um pouco de ar fresco entrar, jogando conversa fora enquanto desfaziam suas malas e disputavam por um espacinho dentro do armário. O baixinho se sentou de pernas cruzadas sobre um dos colchões no chão e abriu o zíper da mala, procurando por um pijama.</p><p>Antes que pudesse pegar uma camiseta confortável e uma cueca samba canção, seu celular vibrou em seu bolso, anunciando uma nova mensagem na barra de notificações. Ele olhou para o aparelho, se sentindo grato por ter com o que se distrair enquanto o restante dos garotos trocava de roupa. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Quarterback idiota:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Eu encontrei isso nas minhas coisas</em>
</p><p>[Quarterback idiota enviou uma foto]<br/><br/></p><p>Ai. Meu. Deus.</p><p>Ele não esperava receber uma mensagem de Kim Jongin tão cedo. Parte dele rezava para que o atleta só encontrasse o danado do bilhete quando voltasse para casa. A sua internet não funcionava bem ali. Assim, ele esperou a imagem carregar, vendo uma foto amarelada da ampulheta que ele desenhara na folha de caderno. Isso o fez suspirar, aliviado. Talvez ele tivesse colocado o bilhete na mala certa, afinal.</p><p>Kyungsoo desejou estar com Minseok para pedir-lhe um conselho sobre o que responder. O amigo era a pessoa mais experiente que conhecia quando se tratava de trocar mensagens com garotos. Ele observou a tela por segundos que pareceram milênios, se sentindo nervoso e envergonhado por demorar tanto.</p><p>Para o seu azar, Jongin digitou mais uma frase, fazendo-o se sentir ainda mais ridículo.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Quarterback idiota:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>O que você quer, Kyungsoo?</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyungsoo:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Voltar no tempo...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pedir desculpas</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Quarterback idiota:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Se a gente voltasse no tempo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se a gente voltasse para aquele mesmo dia</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Você teria dito algo diferente?</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyungsoo:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Eu deveria ter dito a verdade</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Quarterback idiota:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>E qual é a verdade?</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>O garoto começou a digitar uma resposta quando um dos rapazes do time de futebol esbarrou nele ao se sentar no colchão ao lado, fazendo o celular na mão de Kyungsoo ser lançado para longe. O aparelho foi parar debaixo de um dos beliches. O baixinho arregalou os olhos, desesperado, vendo que a única solução seria enfiar a mão entre as pernas de Jackson e Wonho sentados na cama para pegá-lo, e ele simplesmente não podia fazer aquilo. Os dois pareciam ter mais massa muscular do que massa cerebral. Com certeza apelariam para a violência sem pensar duas vezes caso ele ousasse chegar tão perto de suas partes baixas.</p><p>Céus, como ele podia ser tão azarado?</p><p>A única saída era esperar que eles saíssem dali, então Kyungsoo esperou. Quando ambos se levantaram para escovar os dentes antes de dormir, ele se agachou e esticou o braço para pegar o celular, percebendo que ele acabara enviando alguma coisa sem querer durante o incidente. A mensagem enviada por acidente era algo como "zdlskjfhssss", o que provavelmente soava como uma risada esquisita ou um surto psicótico. Kyungsoo não saberia dizer qual das duas opções era pior.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Quarterback idiota:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Essa é uma resposta muito madura</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ele respirou fundo.</p><p>Puta merda. Por que aquilo precisava ser tão difícil?</p><p>Após o toque de recolher, seus colegas de quarto já haviam desligado as luzes e deitado para dormir. Kyungsoo fez o mesmo, recostando a cabeça em seu travesseiro e segurando o celular com as duas mãos para digitar uma nova mensagem. Uma que fizesse sentido, dessa vez.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Kyungsoo:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Você queria conversar sobre o beijo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vamos falar sobre isso agora</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Quarterback idiota:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Não é uma boa hora, garoto da trompa</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Preciso acordar cedo pra treinar</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vamos discutir isso amanhã, depois do jogo</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Seu coração pareceu desacelerar dentro do peito. Ele não percebeu quanto estava ansioso para tocar no assunto do beijo até finalmente colocar seus pensamentos em palavras. Ver Jongin descartar essa conversa com tanta facilidade o deixou, de repente, muito desanimado. Fora assim que ele se sentira lá no campo, quando Kyungsoo vomitara todas aquelas idiotices em cima dele?<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Kyungsoo:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Tudo bem</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amanhã, depois do jogo</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Era uma promessa.</p><p>Kyungsoo se cobriu com os lençóis, escondendo seu celular debaixo do travesseiro. Da posição em que estava ele podia ver as luzes dos postes do lado de fora refletindo nas janelas. Também podia ouvir o ressonar baixinho de respirações, os rangidos incômodos dos seus colegas se revirando nos beliches e o zumbido alto de uma cigarra vindo de longe, mas que parecia estar praticamente dentro do chalé.</p><p>Tentou afastar os pensamentos sobre Kim Jongin e seu pedido de desculpas no dia seguinte, mas não conseguiu. Toda vez que fechava os olhos, ele via o <em>quarterback </em>sentado naquele assento do ônibus perto da janela, com o sol beijando sua pele e a jaqueta caindo perfeitamente em seus ombros. A mesma visão. De novo, de novo e de novo.</p><p>Talvez Minseok tivesse razão.</p><p>Jongin era o tipo de cara em quem Kyungsoo pensava antes de dormir.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Não havia nada no mundo que Kyungsoo odiasse mais do que aqueles uniformes da banda do colégio. Eram quentes, com uma quantidade de botões exagerada e um chapéu ridículo completamente desnecessário. As ombreiras faziam com que ele parecesse ainda mais desajeitado do que já era. Apesar de tudo, ele até que gostava das correntes penduradas no traje customizado. Era bom brincar com elas quando se sentia nervoso.</p><p>Aquela seria a primeira apresentação oficial do clube de música durante a temporada de jogos. Era como uma cerimônia de abertura, e isso significava que eles precisavam ser perfeitos. Isso o deixava aflito e ansioso. Mas havia algo capaz de deixá-lo mais do que ansioso: o <em>quarterback </em>bonito que discutia alguns últimos detalhes com o professor a alguns metros dali. Jongin se apresentaria pela primeira vez naquele dia.</p><p>O atleta olhou em sua direção, como se sentisse que estava sendo observado. Os dois acabaram trocando olhares por apenas alguns segundos. Segundos que passaram rápido demais, na opinião de Kyungsoo. E então seguiram até seus postos.</p><p>Eles se posicionaram na beirada do estádio, em frente à arquibancada destinada aos torcedores do colégio Yongsan. O coração de Kyungsoo parecia querer saltar do peito e sair andando à solta por aí. Ele sempre se sentia nervoso antes das apresentações da banda. Era inevitável. O rapaz se remexeu inquieto, esfregando as pernas uma na outra enquanto esperava pelo sinal.</p><p>Em filas muito bem alinhadas e simétricas, eles começaram a marchar. Os tamborins ganharam presença e se tornaram mais altos, realizando uma breve introdução à música ao mesmo tempo em que os músicos caminhavam pelo campo, enfileirados perfeitamente. Kyungsoo se sentiu muito feliz por ter as linhas das jardas para guiá-los.</p><p>Ele segurou a trompa com força em suas mãos, nervoso.</p><p>— Senhoras e senhores — anunciou uma voz ecoando pelos alto-falantes. — Por favor, deem as boas-vindas à banda marcial do colégio Yongsan!</p><p>A luz dos holofotes quase o cegou e os aplausos ecoaram em seus ouvidos. Estava prestes a começar. Jongin estava em uma fileira ao lado da sua, posicionado à frente com o triângulo. Na verdade, o atleta sequer se destacaria no conjunto total da peça, mas o professor parecia querer exibi-lo como se aquilo pudesse envergonhá-lo. Como se quisesse provar que ele estava pagando pelas suas travessuras.</p><p>Mas Jongin estava sorridente e radiante, como sempre.</p><p>Nada no mundo poderia envergonhá-lo.</p><p>A melodia era inspirada em alguma música da trilha sonora de Rocky II, como esperado do Sr. Kwon. <em>Redemption</em>, ele se lembrou.</p><p>O aquecimento era feito pelos percussionistas, tocando seus tambores em um ritmo crescente. Aos poucos, à medida que a execução se tornava mais rápida, os instrumentos de sopro eram incorporados à apresentação. Trombones, trompetes, trompas, oboés e flautas começavam a se sobressair, fazendo a percussão dos tambores se transformar em uma música de fundo.</p><p>Algumas pessoas nas arquibancadas pareciam animadas, outras apenas entediadas. Kyungsoo tinha a impressão de que elas só aplaudiam e gritavam por educação. O que pareceu chamar a atenção deles, talvez mais do que as habilidades musicais dos alunos, era o <em>quarterback</em> com sua jaqueta do time de futebol performando ao lado deles, parecendo ainda meio atrapalhado em sua missão de tocar o triângulo. Ele era o grande destaque.</p><p>No fim da apresentação, o atleta acenou para a torcida e correu de volta para a saída, em direção aos vestiários. Ele precisava se preparar para o jogo. O pessoal da banda subiu para a arquibancada, a tempo de ver as líderes de torcida entrarem em campo, os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo balançando conforme elas andavam.</p><p>Elas tinham preparado um remix de uma música da Ariana Grande, <em>God Is A Woman</em>. Com os pompons dourados em mãos, as meninas se juntaram e se organizaram rapidamente para a apresentação, tomando suas posições. Todas pareciam maravilhosas com as saias azul-marinho de pregas com duas faixas na parte de baixo — uma branca e uma vermelha — combinando com o cropped das mesmas cores, deixando à mostra seu umbigo.</p><p>A música começou mais lenta, a batida crescendo progressivamente até alcançar seu ponto alto. Assim que elas abandonaram os pompons e os movimentos suaves para introduzir seus passos firmes, fortes e perigosos, a torcida começou a delirar. Eles aplaudiram e assobiaram quando as garotas começaram a fazer suas elevações, saltos, giros e acrobacias. Joohyun e Seulgi vieram para a frente, realizando uma pirueta perfeita. Seus corpos giraram no ar, e Kyungsoo inconscientemente prendeu a respiração, só relaxando quando viu os tênis das garotas tocando o chão com uma firmeza e exatidão extraordinárias.</p><p>O garoto olhou ao redor, procurando pela mascote do time, Gray Wolf, que já deveria estar ali, ajudando a animar as pessoas na arquibancada. O lobo cinzento do colégio Yongsan não estava em lugar algum. Mas, no fundo, ele sabia que o aluno de identidade misteriosa jamais concordaria em ir numa viagem desse tipo, principalmente com toda a escola fazendo apostas no <em>Drop That </em>para descobrir quem estava por baixo daquela fantasia. Seja lá quem fosse, seu anonimato estava correndo perigo.</p><p>A apresentação havia terminado, e agora as meninas estavam sustentando sua posição final, erguendo os braços ou equilibrando outras garotas em seus ombros, recebendo os gritos eufóricos e os aplausos da torcida.</p><p>Demorou algum tempo até que o colégio Taejon realizasse a sua apresentação. Kyungsoo estava a ponto de roer as unhas — se é que ele ainda tinha unhas para contar história — quando os jogadores entraram em campo. Desde quando ele se interessava tanto por futebol? Em todos seus anos no colégio, ele não se lembrava de estar tão ansioso para assistir a um jogo antes.</p><p>Pela primeira vez na vida, ele aplaudiu com vontade, comemorando a entrada do time. Os rapazes exibiam seus ombros incrivelmente largos por causa do <em>shoulder pad </em>e as bochechas marcadas por um traço de tinta preta. Kim Jongin parecia ainda mais incrível em seu uniforme, com o número 88 orgulhosamente estampado nas costas e os músculos do seu braço se flexionando quando ele erguia o braço para acenar.</p><p>Observando os movimentos de Jongin naquela tarde, ele finalmente entendeu por que o <em>quarterback</em> era tão habilidoso em campo. Jongin se movimentava de forma tão leve, tão graciosa. Era quase como se estivesse dançando.</p><p>Desde quando ele reparava tanto assim em Jongin?</p><p>Desde que ele o tinha beijado em seu quarto, talvez? Ou ainda antes, quando eles ficaram presos na cabine do vestiário?</p><p>Kyungsoo não saberia dizer. Na verdade, isso era algo em que ele não deveria pensar. Ele não deveria pensar em Jongin.</p><p>O garoto suspirou, mais ansioso do que nunca. Ele tentou se concentrar no campo, nas jogadas e no placar luminoso do outro lado do estádio.</p><p>E, então, ele deixou que os gritos da torcida levassem seus pensamentos para longe.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sehun amava estádios lotados.</p><p>Quando era pequeno, seus pais costumavam reunir a família com um balde gigantesco de pipoca para assistir aos jogos da NFL pela televisão, como se fosse um filme. Ele tinha oito anos quando finalmente pôde visitar um estádio pela primeira vez. Aquele foi o melhor presente de aniversário que ele já recebeu. Se fechasse os olhos, ele ainda podia se lembrar da sensação das arquibancadas vibrando sob seus pés, do clamor da torcida e de como a bola pareceu atravessar a trave em forma de Y em câmera lenta nos minutos finais.</p><p>Naquela tarde, ele sentia como se estivesse com oito anos outra vez, comemorando um aniversário adiantado. O estádio estava fervilhando quando eles entraram em campo, sendo recebidos por uma comoção geral de assobios, gritos e palmas. Jongin liderava o grupo, erguendo os braços e acenando para a torcida.</p><p>— Ótimo ritmo hoje mais cedo, <em>quarterback</em> — Yifan brincou, dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas, e então os dois se afastaram.</p><p>Sehun ficou para trás, ainda extasiado pelo som alto zunindo em seus ouvidos. Ele se sentia invencível toda vez que estava sob as luzes dos holofotes. Conforme foi crescendo, o rapaz descobriu que jogar uma partida de verdade, disputando contra um colégio rival, era ainda mais incrível do que treinar arremessos com o pai no quintal de casa ou participar dos treinos na escola. Era algo que ele podia se imaginar fazendo pelo resto da vida — ou, pelo menos, enquanto a idade ainda permitisse.</p><p>O time do colégio Taejon entrou saltitando, com os rostos inteiramente pintados de vermelho e os indicadores um de cada lado do capacete, gesticulando como se fossem realmente diabos. El Diablo, a mascote deles, cruzou o campo fazendo piruetas. Todos estavam rugindo, furiosos como se estivessem possuídos pela besta, e Sehun de repente se sentiu acuado. Os caras eram conhecidos pela sua agressividade e possuíam jogadores com o dobro do tamanho deles. Não seria uma partida fácil.</p><p>— Acho bom que eles joguem tão bem quanto fazem caretas — Baekhyun comentou, caminhando ao lado dele. Ele ofereceu a Sehun um sorriso travesso antes de colocar o capacete. — A gente precisa de um pouco de diversão.</p><p>O <em>wide-receiver</em> fez o mesmo, encarando-o por trás das grades frontais do equipamento de proteção.</p><p>— Isso é o que vamos ver, tampinha.</p><p>Pareceu uma eternidade até que tudo aquilo terminasse — a apresentação dos times, as recomendações do narrador na cabine de rádio, a discussão de estratégias entre as equipes e seu treinador e, finalmente, o sorteio de quem começaria atacando ou defendendo, decidido em um cara ou coroa. No entanto, assim que o juiz soprou o apito, o tempo pareceu transcorrer muito rápido.</p><p>Os diabinhos de Taejon, como Sehun não tão carinhosamente resolveu chamar, começaram em vantagem. Eles eram brutamontes altos, pesados e truculentos como um touro, sempre derrubando seus colegas de equipe com uma facilidade impressionante. Assim que recebeu o passe, o rapaz foi bloqueado quase de imediato pelo <em>cornerback</em> do time inimigo.</p><p>Depois de três jogadas ofensivas, seu time só havia conseguido percorrer oito das dez jardas mínimas. Eles tinham apenas uma última chance para percorrer mais duas jardas, ou a bola acabaria nas mãos da equipe adversária. E, então, a probabilidade de eles marcarem pontos e dispararem na frente seria muito grande. O colégio Yongsan não podia deixar isso acontecer.</p><p>Eles se juntaram para um <em>huddle</em> — também chamado de conferência — antes do quarto <em>down</em>, para discutir e formular estratégias.</p><p>— Eles são fortes, mas são lentos. E não muito ágeis — Jongin explicou, dando instruções aos jogadores do time ofensivo que formavam um círculo apertado, abraçando os ombros uns dos outros. — Precisamos de velocidade. Vamos mudar a formação. Podemos fazer a Formação I, usando o <em>fullback</em> para abrir espaços para a corrida. Vai ser mais fácil para atingirmos o primeiro nível da defesa com mais rapidez.</p><p>Durante a quarta corrida, porém, algo incrível aconteceu. Oh Sehun se viu marcado, com pelo menos três garotos enormes correndo em sua direção, bloqueando seus movimentos. Com um passe extraordinário, ele fez a bola girar no ar quase como se estivesse em câmera lenta, caindo perfeitamente nas mãos do <em>quarterback</em>. Assim que um <em>linebacker </em>da equipe defensiva inimiga se lançou para impedir Jongin de correr, ele acabou caindo sobre o gramado, e o garoto saltou por cima dele sem a menor dificuldade, avançando com uma rapidez impressionante. Sehun acompanhou cada um dos movimentos do colega com os olhos, os níveis de adrenalina no seu corpo parecendo crescer de um jeito absurdo assim que ele ouviu a torcida vibrar e rugir.</p><p>
  <em>Touchdown!</em>
</p><p>O amigo havia ultrapassado a<em> end zone</em> e agora estava esparramado no chão, ainda agarrado à bola como se ele nunca mais fosse soltá-la. Os membros da equipe começaram a se jogar sobre ele, comemorando em grande estilo.</p><p>Nas rodadas seguintes, o colégio Yongsan estava invencível. Suas estratégias de defesa estavam impecáveis, e os diabinhos de Taejon quase não conseguiam abrir espaço para avançar as jardas. Eles pareciam finalmente ter descoberto a chave para ganhar aquele jogo. Podiam não ser tão altos, fortes ou robustos. Mas Jongin tinha as melhores táticas, e nem todos os jogos se ganham apenas com músculos.</p><p>Eles ganhariam aquela partida usando o cérebro e a velocidade. Sehun apostaria sua bola de couro camuflado nisso sem pensar duas vezes.</p><p>Ao final, com o colégio Yongsan tendo disparado na frente, eles venceram com muitos pontos de vantagem. O time se reuniu na beirada do campo para comemorar com pulos e um grito de guerra ensaiado. A torcida começou a vaiar os pobres diabos fortões, mas Jongin fez seu trabalho como capitão e começou a bater palmas, e logo todos estavam aplaudindo o colégio Taejon pelo trabalho duro. Fora um bom jogo.</p><p>Sehun se sentou em um dos bancos na lateral do estádio, jogando água sobre o rosto sem se importar com as bochechas manchadas de tinta. Ele sentiu o chão vibrar sob seus pés quando as pessoas nas arquibancadas começaram a entoar <em>We Are The Champions </em>em uníssono e as líderes de torcida passaram a dançar com seus pompons. A música ecoou pelo campo, e ele sentiu o corpo inteiro se arrepiar.</p><p>Apesar do cansaço, ele se permitiu sorrir, sentindo a satisfação de ter cumprido seu papel. Era como visitar o estádio pela primeira vez. Ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, quase como se quisesse meditar, tendo a sensação de que aqueles gritos de euforia não abandonariam a sua memória por algum tempo.</p><p>Quando os abriu outra vez, ele viu as cores aos poucos ganharem seu campo de visão. Os gritos ficavam cada vez mais altos. Ele também viu luzes. Muitas luzes.</p><p>E, naquele momento, Sehun teve certeza de que havia nascido para ser um campeão.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo nunca precisou esperar tanto para tomar um banho em toda a sua vida.</p><p>Após o jantar, os garotos formaram uma fila imensa no dormitório, segurando suas peças de roupa e carregando uma toalha sobre o ombro. Do outro lado, sobre os colchões, os rapazes sortudos que já estavam de banho tomado faziam uma roda, animados com sua partida de Uno — mesmo que, de vez em quando, amizades quase fossem arruinadas graças a uma carta +4.</p><p>O chalé estava repleto de risadas, gritos entusiasmados e o burburinho de conversas paralelas.</p><p>Kyungsoo gostava disso. Gostava de como os músicos e os atletas pareciam se dar bem juntos. Aquele era o único evento no ano capaz de uni-los no mesmo lugar e obrigá-los a agir como amigos. Todos sabiam que seria diferente quando voltassem para o colégio. Talvez os populares ignorassem o pessoal da banda ou mantivessem uma amizade secreta limitada a mensagens no celular. Mas ali, naquele momento, todos eram iguais. Apenas garotos aproveitando um acampamento de verão. E isso era quase mágico.</p><p>O baixinho havia separado uma camiseta limpa e uma bermuda, e agora esperava em pé na fila como todo mundo, atento às conversas ao seu redor. Em questão de minutos, ele ouviu atletas falando sobre filmes de super-heróis e jogos de videogame, músicos discutindo sobre o campeonato de basquete americano e até comentários de ambas as partes sobre suas experiências na festa de calouros.</p><p>Ele se sentia em um universo paralelo.</p><p>De alguma forma, o assunto acabou se concentrando na nova coluna do jornal da escola e no portal de fofocas do colégio na internet, o <em>Drop That</em>. Aparentemente havia um bolão de apostas gerando um enorme alvoroço entre os alunos. Alguma coisa sobre a mascote misteriosa do time.</p><p>— Gray Wolf deve ser algum nerd desconhecido — disse um dos atletas. — Essa é a única explicação. É óbvio que nenhum garoto popular se prestaria a um papel desses. Seria meio humilhante, né?</p><p>— Não descarto a possibilidade de ser alguém do time — comentou Yugyeom, remexendo em sua toalha de modo distraído. — Principalmente se for alguém da reserva. E se existe um jogador que quer muito estar em campo, mas nunca consegue ser escalado? Talvez essa seja a única forma de realizar esse sonho.</p><p>— Uau — outro elogiou. — Yugyeom pode até ter um probleminha de gases, mas ele é na verdade bem esperto.</p><p>Eles riram.</p><p>— Não tenho certeza. Ainda acho que se fantasiar de mascote é algo que algum nerd faria.</p><p>Minhyuk, o rapaz que tocava oboé na banda, inconscientemente olhou para trás, na direção de Kyungsoo. E mais olhos se viraram para ele, desconfiados. O baixinho ajeitou os óculos no rosto, percebendo que ele era a principal referência quando se tratava de garotos nerds. Mas, por sorte, a suspeita não durou muito. Minhyuk deu tapinhas no peito de Yugyeom, apaziguador.</p><p>— Não pode ser ele — murmurou o garoto, como se Kyungsoo não estivesse escutando tudo. Como se ele simplesmente não estivesse ali, na mira de todos aqueles olhares esquisitos. — Ele é o nosso principal trompista e está sempre na linha de frente. É impossível que esteja em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>— Então em quem vocês vão apostar?</p><p>— Vou esperar uns dias para ver como andam as apostas. E vocês?</p><p>Ele deixou de prestar atenção assim que viu a fila andar.</p><p>Quase uma hora mais tarde, Kyungsoo finalmente havia completado sua missão. Estava de banho recém-tomado e cheirando a shampoo de camomila. Enquanto todos se enfiavam em seus pijamas e rastejavam para debaixo dos lençóis, o baixinho era o único vestido com uma bermuda e uma camiseta por baixo do edredom. Ele esperava que ninguém percebesse que ele estava prestes a sair escondido. Afinal, sair dos alojamentos após o toque de recolher era terminantemente proibido.</p><p>Ele aguardou até que todos estivessem dormindo, esperando receber uma mensagem de Jongin confirmando a fuga deles. No entanto, uma hora mais tarde, não havia nem sinal do atleta. Ele parecia ter se esquecido completamente de que haviam combinado de se encontrar para conversar e acertar as coisas. Ou, pelo menos, era isso que <em>Kyungsoo </em>queria. Acertar as coisas.</p><p>Ele não sabia se Jongin estaria disposto a voltar no tempo por ele.</p><p>Quando ele já estava desistindo, prestes a colocar o celular debaixo do travesseiro, o aparelho vibrou em suas mãos, anunciando uma nova mensagem.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Quarterback idiota:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Ei, você está acordado?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eu vim te buscar</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Kyungsoo:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Sim</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Onde você tá?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Quarterback idiota:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Aqui do lado de fora</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Olha pela janela</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Com uma habilidade de dar inveja a qualquer espião de filme hollywoodiano, Kyungsoo afastou as cobertas devagar e se levantou silenciosamente, fazendo o possível para não pisar com muita força no chão. O piso era de madeira, daqueles que rangiam por qualquer bobagem, então ele precisava de paciência e muita discrição. Ele deixou os óculos sobre a cômoda e se aproximou da janela. Quando olhou através dos vidros, seu coração começou a bater mais rápido do que o normal.</p><p>O <em>quarterback </em>estava em frente ao seu chalé, apoiado contra uma árvore. As luzes refletiam em seus cabelos bagunçados, fazendo com que ele adquirisse um tom quase dourado. Ele estava radiante. Mesmo que estivesse de noite, Jongin parecia um sol. Ele acenou e sorriu, e Kyungsoo achou que fosse ter um ataque cardíaco. Como alguém podia ficar tão bonito até mesmo de bermuda e camiseta?</p><p>Ele se esquivou até a porta cuidadosamente e respirou aliviado quando conseguiu fechá-la sem provocar um rangido ensurdecedor.</p><p>Jongin se afastou da árvore assim que ele se aproximou.</p><p>— Vamos por ali — ele sugeriu, apontando na direção da floresta. — Se encontrarem a gente aqui, com certeza teremos problemas.</p><p>Caminharam juntos na direção oposta à clareira, concentrados no ruído de pedras sob seus pés para não provocar nenhum barulho suspeito, pisando sobre a terra e a grama cuidadosamente até que estivessem afastados o bastante dos alojamentos. A penumbra o engolia cada vez mais à medida que andavam entre as árvores, agora mais rápido. Não havia tanta luz na floresta, e a área era muito extensa. Kyungsoo lembrava-se de já ter se perdido ali uma vez.</p><p>Mas não Jongin. Ele parecia saber exatamente onde estava indo.</p><p>A mente de Kyungsoo estava o atormentando aos poucos. Ele havia ensaiado seu pedido de desculpas pelo menos um milhão de vezes em frente ao espelho do quarto, mas não sabia se seria suficiente. O que ele deveria dizer? Que sentia muito? Parecia uma boa forma de começar.</p><p>Que não deveria ter dito o que disse? Com certeza.</p><p>Que havia gostado do beijo? Era fácil formular as ideias em seus pensamentos, mas dizer esse tipo de coisa em voz alta seria uma missão impossível. Talvez ele apenas devesse ter dito tudo por mensagem, sem precisar lidar com toda aquela bagunça de borboletas no estômago e nervosismo pessoalmente. Ele ainda tinha chance de dar meia volta, correr para o chalé e mandar um pedido de desculpas pelo KakaoTalk. Parecia uma boa ideia.</p><p>Eles continuaram caminhando. A certa altura, Kyungsoo achou ter ouvido um ruído vindo de trás. Como uma pegada sobre um galho partido ou o farfalhar de folhas no chão, mas ele não viu nada ao olhar na direção do barulho. Talvez tivesse sido só impressão sua. O garoto à sua frente começou a andar mais devagar, e ele desviou seus pensamentos para longe.</p><p>— Você está sem seus óculos — observou Jongin, caminhando de costas por alguns segundos, só para poder olhar para ele.</p><p>— Achei que fosse mais seguro se precisássemos fugir.</p><p>— Você fala como se fôssemos criminosos — ele disse, erguendo o cantinho da boca em um sorriso. — Tipo Bonnie e Clyde.</p><p>O modo como ele disse aquilo fez alguma coisa dançar em seu estômago. Mesmo que ele parecesse indiferente em relação a Kyungsoo nos últimos dias, agora ele estava estranhamente amigável. Talvez fosse a alegria de ganhar uma partida de futebol mais cedo.</p><p>Ele seguiu Jongin até uma trilha que levava a um deck de madeira sobre o lago. Era uma descida suave e repleta de cascalhos. O baixinho chutou-os de seu caminho, agora mais aliviado por não precisar ser tão cauteloso com cada passo. Estavam bem longe da clareira. Ninguém poderia ouvi-los ali.</p><p>O atleta tirou os tênis antes de subir as escadas. Kyungsoo fez o mesmo, deixando seu par de sapatos em um cantinho escondido, com as meias enroladas em formato de bola dentro deles. Os dois se aproximaram da borda, observando toda a extensão do lago. As montanhas quase apagadas no fundo da paisagem, as águas esverdeadas iluminadas pela lua e até a vegetação perto da margem.</p><p>Eles se sentaram na beirada do deck, as pernas balançando levemente para fora. Seus pés quase tocavam a água gelada.</p><p>Kyungsoo sabia que aquele era o momento em que deveria dizer alguma coisa. Pedir desculpas, admitir que era um idiota ou implorar para que eles voltassem no tempo. Mas, em vez disso, ele acabou dizendo uma coisa completamente diferente. Algo que veio à sua mente e que ele sentia que precisava colocar para fora.</p><p>— Você estava incrível.</p><p>O <em>quarterback </em>olhou para ele, piscando devagar.</p><p>— O quê?</p><p>— Lá no campo, Jongin. Você estava incrível. — Ele limpou a garganta, envergonhado, de repente se dando conta do que havia dito. — Quero dizer, você se move de um jeito tão suave, mesmo quando está jogando. Acho que isso deve ter algo a ver com o balé.</p><p>O atleta ficou algum tempo observando o horizonte, como se quisesse avaliar se deveria discutir sobre aquilo com Kyungsoo ou não. Quando olhou de volta para o baixinho, havia um sorriso muito sutil em seus lábios.</p><p>— Eu gosto de entrar em campo e também gosto de estar no palco — ele admitiu, desviando o olhar para o lago. — Gosto de ser o Jongin que joga e o Jongin que dança.</p><p>— Você pode ser as duas coisas.</p><p>— Eu não posso — ele sussurrou. — As pessoas jamais entenderiam.</p><p>— Isso tem a ver com os seus amigos? — Kyungsoo perguntou, tentando decifrar os segredos de Jongin pelo modo como seus olhos brilhavam. — Isso tem a ver com o Yifan? — Ele suspirou, esperando não estar ultrapassando os limites. Porque, no fim das contas, eles não tinham toda essa intimidade. — Eu garanto que não tem nada a ver com você. Se eles não te aceitarem, então eles são uns babacas estúpidos. Você não precisa mudar quem você é, Jongin. Você só precisa mudar de amigos.</p><p>Aquilo o fez rir.</p><p>— Uau. Essa é a primeira vez que vejo você usar as palavras <em>babacas </em>e <em>estúpidos </em>na mesma frase.</p><p>— Vou encarar como um elogio.</p><p>— Bom,<em> é</em> um elogio — ele confessou, inclinando o corpo em sua direção e sorrindo, provocador. Era incrível como ele conseguia virar o jogo em questão de segundos. — Acho um pouco sexy quando você xinga desse jeitinho politicamente correto.</p><p>Kyungsoo soltou uma risada soprada e desviou o olhar.</p><p>— Cala essa boca.</p><p>O sorriso de Jongin gradativamente morreu, mas ele não parecia triste. Apenas pensativo. Seus olhos estavam fixos nas águas oscilantes e escuras, e Kyungsoo achou que fosse melhor deixá-lo à vontade em seus pensamentos. Era confortável ficar ao seu lado, ombro a ombro, a manga da sua camiseta encostando suavemente no braço dele.</p><p>Em algum lugar perto dali, uma cigarra começou a cantar. Também havia o som baixinho de gansos grasnando à distância, agora que estava silencioso o suficiente para que ele pudesse ouvir.</p><p>— Tem a ver com o Kris — Jongin soltou, de repente.</p><p>— O quê?</p><p>Ele passou a mão na própria nuca, como se aquilo pudesse aliviar a tensão em seus ombros.</p><p>— A história do vídeo. Foi ele que postou.</p><p>Kyungsoo já suspeitava, desde o dia em que ele dera um soco em Yifan.</p><p>O rapaz com certeza sabia que as sapatilhas eram de Jongin, mas por algum motivo havia decidido encrencar com ele. Por quê?</p><p>— E por que você está tentando proteger o seu amigo?</p><p>— Queria que fosse tão altruísta quanto parece, mas eu não estou protegendo meu amigo. Não estou protegendo ninguém. — Jongin suspirou. — A única pessoa que eu estou tentando proteger sou eu mesmo.</p><p>— Ele... — Kyungsoo se sentiu inseguro com a pergunta. — Ele chantageou você?</p><p>— Agora que penso nisso, realmente soa como uma chantagem. Ele prometeu que manteria o meu segredo seguro se eu fizesse isso por ele — o <em>quarterback </em>sussurrou. — Ele é uma das poucas pessoas que sabem sobre isso.</p><p>Eles ficaram em silêncio de novo. A cigarra, os gansos e o som gostoso da água se movendo contra a margem alcançando seus ouvidos outra vez. O baixinho percebeu que agora era o momento perfeito para terem aquela conversa.</p><p>Era a hora de pedir desculpas.</p><p>— Ei, escuta. Sobre aquele dia... — ele começou, ainda um pouco inseguro. — Eu não queria ter dito aquilo.</p><p>Jongin olhou para ele, curioso. Seus olhos pareciam observá-lo com muita atenção.</p><p>— Não? E o que você queria ter dito?</p><p>Ah, droga.</p><p>Todas as palavras que ele conhecia pareciam ter sido apagadas do seu dicionário mental. Ele não sabia o que responder. Não sabia se existia uma resposta certa para aquela pergunta, e imaginou o que diabos Jongin esperava dele. Talvez nada. O atleta apenas começou a rir quando Kyungsoo o olhou com certo desespero, o pânico crescendo dentro dele. Como se não bastasse, ele lhe deu uma piscadela, abrindo um sorriso sugestivo.</p><p>— Por que você está ficando tão nervoso, garoto da trompa?</p><p>Puta merda. Kyungsoo estava cada vez mais convencido de que ele fazia aquilo de propósito.</p><p>— Eu... não queria ter dito que o beijo não deveria ter acontecido.</p><p>Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— Então você acha que deveria ter acontecido?</p><p>— <em>Jongin</em> — ele resmungou. — Eu estou tentando pedir desculpas.</p><p>De súbito, o moreno segurou firme em seus braços, girando seu corpo para ficar frente a frente com ele. Não era um aperto suave, e sim forte. Ele se perguntava o que diabos ele estava pensando em fazer. Pelo jeito, Jongin não planejava soltá-lo tão cedo.</p><p>— Eu aceito as suas desculpas, Kyungsoo. Mas você foi bem idiota comigo naquele dia, sabe. Eu fiquei bem chateado — ele disse com um falso tom magoado, um sorriso travesso iluminando seu rosto. — Não acha que eu tenho o direito de castigar você um pouquinho?</p><p>Kyungsoo empalideceu. Ele finalmente havia compreendido o que o atleta estava prestes a fazer.</p><p>— O quê...? — ele soltou, apavorado. — Jongin, não! Nem pense em fazer iss–</p><p>Mas era tarde. O rapaz continuou segurando firme em seus braços e o empurrou para o outro lado, numa tentativa muito bem sucedida de derrubá-lo no lago. O que ele não esperava, porém, era que Kyungsoo fosse se agarrar a ele, na esperança de tentar se safar. Aquilo não tinha chance alguma de dar certo para nenhuma das partes. Assim, os dois garotos acabaram se desequilibrando e caindo juntos, despencando sobre a água escura.</p><p>A primeira coisa que Kyungsoo fez quando subiu à superfície foi passar as mãos nos olhos fechados e depois na franja, tentando afastá-la da testa. Ele sentia sua camiseta grudando no abdômen e a bermuda inflando graças à água. Jongin emergiu logo em seguida, rindo da própria desgraça. O baixinho observou enquanto ele jogava o cabelo molhado para trás, a blusa encharcada marcando os músculos em seu braço.</p><p>O lago não era tão fundo naquela área. Eles conseguiam ficar de pé tranquilamente, sem se preocupar em nadar. A água alcançava o peito de Kyungsoo.</p><p>— Não acredito que você fez isso! — ele reclamou.</p><p>— Você estava merecendo — o <em>quarterback </em>rebateu.</p><p>— Meu Deus, você é tão...</p><p>Ele não terminou a frase, então Jongin resolveu dar-lhe um empurrãozinho. Não literalmente.</p><p>— Eu sou tão o quê?</p><p>O atleta deu um passo em sua direção, observando-o em silêncio.</p><p>— Você é tão... Maldoso, vingativo, arrogante, vaidoso e...</p><p>O moreno continuou sorrindo, movendo o corpo mais para a frente, até que a pouca distância fizesse o garoto perder as palavras. E talvez também o fôlego. Kyungsoo não ficou muito tempo debaixo d'água e já havia se recuperado do susto, então reconhecia que aquela sensação não era culpa da queda. Aquilo era tudo culpa de Jongin e de suas provocações. Ele sabia exatamente o que fazer para tirá-lo do sério.</p><p>Como se soubesse o efeito que tinha sobre as pessoas.</p><p>Como se soubesse o efeito que tinha sobre <em>ele</em>.</p><p>Mesmo que suspeitasse de suas intenções, o rapaz não conseguia deixar de se sentir nervoso com a aproximação lenta e tentadora. Ele não conseguia impedir o seu coração de bater mais rápido ou obrigar seus olhos a desviarem do corpo dele — do cabelo jogado para trás, da boca molhada e da camiseta levemente transparente que, por sorte, não deixava muito para a imaginação.</p><p>A verdade era que ele estava louco para beijar Jongin de novo.</p><p>— Sabe de uma coisa, Kyungsoo? — o atleta provocou. — Às vezes você precisa saber a hora certa de calar a boca.</p><p>Ele ainda estava sorrindo, como o malandro sedutor que era. E o maldito sorriso bonito só desapareceu quando Jongin finalmente se inclinou para beijá-lo.</p><p>Kyungsoo fechou os olhos, e tudo pareceu acontecer deliciosamente devagar. Primeiro as mãos em sua cintura, segurando-o de forma gentil, com força suficiente apenas para puxá-lo para perto. Depois o nariz, deixando uma carícia leve sobre o seu pouco antes de encostarem os lábios. Os movimentos na água provocavam sons relaxantes, principalmente quando o baixinho ergueu um dos braços, buscando pelo ombro de Jongin às cegas até que conseguisse deslizar os dedos mais para cima, segurando firme em sua nuca.</p><p>A boca de Jongin se movia de forma sensual sobre a sua. Sem pressa, apenas sentindo a maciez dos lábios cheios um contra o outro e o gosto dele na sua boca. As mãos que seguravam sua cintura estavam descendo ligeiramente para seu quadril, os dedos pressionando sua pele de leve.</p><p>Kyungsoo achou que fosse derreter em seus braços. Se o <em>quarterback</em> não o estivesse segurando, ele provavelmente já teria se desmanchado na água.</p><p>O garoto perdeu a estabilidade nas pernas quando Jongin puxou seu lábio inferior com os dentes e o sugou, devagarzinho, sendo obrigado a apoiar uma perna entre as dele para não perder o equilíbrio.</p><p>O atleta entendeu aquilo como um sinal para intensificar o beijo, e então as mãos dele desceram rapidamente até a parte de trás das coxas de Kyungsoo, puxando-o para o seu colo.</p><p>Ele se afastou, os olhos inebriados ainda perdidos nos seus.</p><p>— Segura no meu pescoço, Kyungsoo — ele ordenou, e o rapaz sentiu seu corpo inteiro arrepiar.</p><p>Quando Jongin o ergueu, ele entendeu perfeitamente o que precisava fazer. Kyungsoo abraçou seu pescoço, envolvendo sua cintura com as pernas. O movimento se tornou lento e muito mais leve debaixo d'água. Era quase como flutuar.</p><p>Ele nunca havia estado desse jeito com alguém. Tão íntimo, tão perto. As mãos de um garoto passeando pela sua coxa, os dedos acariciando sua pele, flertando por baixo do short molhado.</p><p>— Deus abençoe a pessoa que inventou as bermudas — ele murmurou, maravilhado, e depois o beijou de novo.</p><p>Kyungsoo não soube explicar o que estava acontecendo com o seu próprio corpo. Ele não tinha muita experiência com beijos, então ele imaginou que deveria se sentir inseguro e nervoso. Mas ele não se sentia assim com Jongin. Perto dele, o garoto se sentia estranhamente confortável.</p><p>Assim, ele não precisou lutar contra a sua consciência antes de decidir o que fazer com as próprias mãos. Era instintivo. Ele simplesmente sabia. Era apenas natural que seus dedos corressem sobre os ombros, braços e de volta até a nuca, sentindo todas as curvas do corpo dele perfeitamente. Em meio ao beijo, quando puxou o cabelo da nuca de Jongin com força e o ouviu resmungar contra seus lábios, Kyungsoo acabou deixando um sorriso escapar.</p><p>O moreno subiu as mãos para segurá-lo pela bunda, apertando-a e unindo os quadris ainda mais. Uma das mãos subiu pelas costas, depois desceu de novo, deslizando de volta até sua cintura. Jongin parecia ter uma paixão secreta e completamente platônica pela sua bunda. Mesmo que ele às vezes o puxasse pelo rosto, para dar total atenção ao beijo, sempre voltava para seu quadril mais cedo ou mais tarde.</p><p>Aquilo era tão bom. Ele achou que nunca fosse querer parar.</p><p>Kyungsoo perdeu as contas de quanto tempo ficou beijando Jongin dentro do lago — porque, afinal, ele estava ocupado demais para raciocinar. Eles se separaram depois de algum tempo, mesmo que tivessem mantido a mesma posição, agarradinhos como coalas. Agora, no entanto, o atleta estava com o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço, deixando beijos molhados na pele e provocando-lhe arrepios dos quais se lembraria pelo resto da noite.</p><p>A boca do baixinho estava ficando dormente. Ele só não saberia dizer se era por causa do frio ou porque tinha beijado demais. Com os peitos ainda colados, Kyungsoo podia ouvir a respiração dele enquanto deslizava os dedos pelo seu cabelo. Os fios castanhos eram incrivelmente macios, mesmo ainda úmidos.</p><p>Jongin fechou os olhos, o corpo meio mole com os carinhos de Kyungsoo.</p><p>— Gosto quando você toca no meu cabelo.</p><p>— Gosto de tocar no seu cabelo — ele respondeu.</p><p>— Você tá flertando comigo?</p><p>O garoto se afastou para olhar seu rosto. O baixinho riu e acabou mordendo o lábio inferior por acidente, e Jongin percebeu que amava a boca dele.</p><p>— Talvez.</p><p>O <em>quarterback </em>se inclinou, roubando outro beijo.</p><p>— Você vai fingir que nada disso aconteceu amanhã?</p><p>— Não. — Ele negou com a cabeça. — Não acho que posso fingir que esqueci disso tão cedo.</p><p>Kyungsoo sabia que estava se metendo em uma enrascada. Ele não podia se envolver com Kim Jongin. As regras que ele estabelecera com o melhor amigo diziam que ele não poderia se apaixonar por garotos heterossexuais. Mas ele já tinha pensado em uma maneira de burlar aquela regra, e se sentiu estranhamente feliz por isso.</p><p>Estava tudo bem ele ficar com Jongin desde que não se apaixonasse, certo?</p><p>Porque aquela era, sem dúvida, uma das melhores noites da sua vida.</p><p>E ele mal podia esperar para fazer tudo de novo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. O jogo de caça à bandeira</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongin acordou naquela manhã do pior jeito que uma pessoa pode acordar: com o som de trompetes invadindo o quarto pela janela, Wu Yifan acertando-o na barriga com um travesseiro e um dos garotos do clube de música pisando acidentalmente nos dedos da sua mão, graças ao braço caído para fora do colchão. Mas talvez houvesse um lado bom naquilo tudo. Afinal, era impossível ficar irritado por muito tempo quando o chalé tinha uma vista incrível para o lago e a clareira repleta de pinheiros.</p><p>Uma das regras mais importantes do acampamento era: se você está com fome, faça sua própria comida. Por isso, todos os dias garotos e garotas se revezavam na cozinha, nas churrasqueiras e na tarefa de organizar as mesas. Eles costumavam comer ao ar livre, em grandes bancadas de madeira perto do camping. Disputar a refeição com as abelhas e driblar os mosquitos era uma tarefa que eles aprendiam a aturar com o tempo. E, dessa vez, Jongin trouxera repelente para um verão inteiro.</p><p>Já era hora do almoço e Yixing estava defumando legumes na churrasqueira, enquanto Sehun ficava responsável pelas coxas de frango. E Yifan, por sua vez, não estava em nenhum lugar à vista. Jongin não se surpreendeu quando, um tempo mais tarde, colocaram um prato com três espetos mistos de carne grelhada com batatas quase carbonizadas na sua mesa. Felizmente, eles ainda tinham baldes e mais baldes de frutas fresquinhas para a sobremesa.</p><p>Enquanto usava o isqueiro que Joy o aconselhara a levar na mala para acender uma das churrasqueiras, Jongin viu um garoto de camiseta azul e óculos de grau caminhando com uma pilha de pratos até a clareira. Kyungsoo estava com os cabelos caindo sobre os olhos, balançando a cabeça para tirar os fios dali. O atleta precisou lutar contra o ímpeto de ir até o baixinho e pentear sua franja com os dedos, só para afastá-la da testa.</p><p>Ele o observou de longe, um sorriso pequeno se formando em seus lábios quase sem perceber. O rapaz só se deu conta de quanto estava sendo óbvio quando uma mão bateu em seu peito, despertando-o de seu devaneio (e, de quebra, quase lhe rendendo um ataque cardíaco).</p><p>— Pra quem você está sorrindo, garanhão? — perguntou Sehun, olhando ao redor. — Você tá paquerando uma líder de torcida?</p><p>Jongin deu meia volta e puxou o amigo com ele, arrastando o <em>wide-receiver</em> na direção oposta, numa tentativa frustrada de impedi-lo de continuar procurando. Ele não queria nem imaginar o que seria dele se Sehun reparasse que estava olhando para Do Kyungsoo.</p><p>— Não importa. É areia demais pro meu caminhãozinho, de qualquer jeito.</p><p>— É mesmo? — ele disse, tentando olhar para trás mais uma vez, mas Jongin apenas lhe deu um tapa na nuca.</p><p>Aquilo pareceu funcionar. Sehun finalmente desistiu da busca, voltando-se para ele com a mão atrás da cabeça.</p><p>— Tudo bem, cara. Não precisa ser agressivo.</p><p>No final das atividades, eles se sentaram ao redor da mesa de madeira para dar um fim aos espetos de churrasco. Yifan apareceu apenas no último minuto, dizendo que havia se atrasado porque ficara preso em um dos banheiros. Jongin desconfiava que ele só usara isso como desculpa para fugir de suas obrigações. Não seria a primeira vez, afinal.</p><p>Eles não tinham muito tempo para comer. Em meia hora começaria o famoso jogo de caça à bandeira. Essa era a atividade mais aguardada do acampamento. Para os garotos, aquela era uma oportunidade de demonstrar uma boa performance na frente das líderes de torcida e tentar impressioná-las a todo custo. A brincadeira já fora capaz de formar muitos casais nos anos anteriores.</p><p>Jongin estava assoprando uma das batatas do seu espeto antes de dar uma mordida quando Baekhyun passou em frente à mesa deles, carregando seu prato e olhando em volta, procurando um lugar para sentar. Ele observou o amigo de soslaio, vendo Sehun quase entrar em combustão assim que ele e o <em>linebacker</em> trocaram olhares. E, então, o atleta decidiu que eles precisavam de um pouco de faíscas e divertimento durante a manhã.</p><p>— Ei, Baekhyun! — ele gritou. — Vem sentar com a gente.</p><p>Sehun, sentado ao seu lado, imediatamente o cutucou com o cotovelo, reprovando o convite. Kris olhou para ele como se dissesse: "Que merda você tá fazendo?" Mas era tarde demais. Já estava feito. E o Byun, apesar de parecer analisar por alguns segundos se o apelo era genuíno, acabou se sentando de frente para o <em>wide-receiver</em>, sem sequer dirigir o olhar a ele depois de se ajeitar ao lado de Yifan.</p><p>Ele esperou que um dos dois dissesse alguma coisa. Que trocassem farpas, olhares zangados ou qualquer coisa que arqui-inimigos estivessem acostumados a fazer. Apesar das testas franzidas e de nunca interagirem de forma alguma, como se quisessem ignorar por completo a existência um do outro, tudo parecia bem. Baekhyun respondia com tranquilidade às perguntas dele e de Kris sobre o jogo de ontem e elogiava — sarcasticamente, claro — o sabor tostado das batatas quase carbonizadas.</p><p>O que ninguém percebeu, nem mesmo Jongin, foi a movimentação sutil que acontecia por baixo da mesa. Sehun só ergueu os olhos na direção de Baekhyun quando ele o chutou de leve na canela, tentando chamar a sua atenção. O rapaz mais alto precisou manter o autocontrole assim que o pé agora descalço começava a roçar em sua perna, subindo para as coxas e separando seus joelhos, tentando deixar livre a passagem até <em>você-sabe-onde</em>.</p><p>Sehun engoliu em seco e esticou a mão até seu copo, tentando controlar a respiração. O rapaz, que estava no processo de beber suco de laranja para disfarçar, acabou tendo uma crise engraçada e tossindo desesperadamente. O líquido havia descido pelo lado errado, e agora ele não conseguia parar de tossir. Jongin deu-lhe tapinhas nas costas para ajudá-lo, o que só tornou a situação ainda mais vergonhosa.</p><p>Com um sorrisinho maldoso, Baekhyun retirou o pé, se sentindo grato pelas toalhas de mesa terem encoberto seu pequeno plano de vingança.</p><p>Após a refeição, eles ainda tiveram que se dividir para recolher as mesas e lavar a louça. Quando o trabalho enfim terminou, eles se reuniram na clareira para aguardar o início do jogo, como o planejado. Jongin notou, um pouco tarde demais, que Kris havia sumido outra vez, mas não teve tempo de refletir sobre o que o garoto estaria aprontando. Será que...?</p><p>O monitor soprou o apito, obrigando-o a voltar para a realidade.</p><p>O jogo estava começando.</p><p> </p><p><strong>✮</strong> <strong>✮</strong> <strong>✮</strong></p><p> </p><p>No domingo à tarde, Luhan vestiu uma calça rasgada nos joelhos e uma camiseta amarela do Arcade Fire para ir ao fliperama. Ele se sentia vazio sem sua guitarra atravessada no corpo, mas ainda mais vazio pela falta de mensagens fazendo seu celular vibrar no bolso da jaqueta. Gato de Botas não lhe escrevia há quase dois dias. Eles não conversavam desde aquela noite, quando Chanyeol fora ao encontro no Donnie's em seu lugar.</p><p>O amigo havia descoberto sobre sua orientação sexual dois meses antes, enquanto bisbilhotava seu celular à procura de um novo aplicativo de afinador de guitarra que ele tinha baixado. Gato de Botas escolhera a hora errada para enviar uma mensagem, e então, <em>voilà</em>, eles foram descobertos por Park Chanyeol.</p><p>Luhan sempre se sentiu seguro escondendo o seu segredo dentro do armário, até que Chanyeol abriu as portas à força e invadiu sua privacidade. Era quase a mesma sensação de ser pego pelos pais durante um <em>cinco-contra-um </em>de madrugada. Mas o grandalhão era um cara legal. Ele precisou de algum tempo para se acostumar, mas nunca deixou de tratá-lo como o grande amigo que era, porque, no fim das contas, não fazia diferença.</p><p>Com o tempo ele aprendeu a trocar "garotas" por "garotos" quando conversavam sobre seus interesses amorosos, a tentar mudar o tópico sempre que Jongdae lhe pedia recomendações de filmes pornôs pelo KakaoTalk — porque ele tinha vergonha de perguntar pessoalmente — ou a ajudá-lo a inventar uma desculpa sempre que Sunmi insistia em marcar encontros às cegas para Luhan com uma de suas amigas.</p><p>Os dois estavam na seção de jogos eletrônicos do fliperama, aguardando o início das filmagens para o videoclipe de <em>Jolly Roger</em>. Jongdae e Sunmi disputavam uma partida de Street Fighter 2, alheios à confusão de alunos com equipamentos andando para lá e para cá; e Minseok também não estava muito longe dali, as costas apoiadas contra uma máquina de Metal Slug enquanto conversava com Mark e Wendy sobre os planos para a gravação.</p><p>— Vai falar com ele — incentivou Chanyeol, o cotovelo acertando o seu braço. Uma pessoa normal teria dado uma ou duas cotoveladas, no máximo três. Mas Park Chanyeol não parou de cutucá-lo e encher sua paciência até que ele criasse coragem. — Vai, vai, vai, vai.</p><p>Luhan riu quando ele desistiu de ser discreto e passou a empurrá-lo, como se os dois fossem pré-adolescentes do fundamental.</p><p>— E o que eu digo?</p><p>— Faz o seguinte. Chega devagarinho por trás, coloca a mão na máquina atrás dele no estilo <em>bad boy </em>dos anos 70 e aí... Lembre-se de sorrir de um jeito bacana. — Chanyeol abriu um sorriso forçado, mostrando seus milhões de dentes dentro da boca. — E então, você olha bem pra ele e diz: "Oi, bonitão. Você vem sempre aqui?"</p><p>— Não acredito que acabei de perder vinte segundos da minha vida.</p><p>— Qual é, foi um bom conselho — ele insistiu, inocente. E depois deu de ombros. — Funciona com as garotas.</p><p>— Não acho que funcione com garotos.</p><p>— Você só vai saber se tentar.</p><p>Luhan segurou em sua palheta, tentando acalmar a respiração.</p><p>Ele carregava a sua primeira palheta em uma corrente pendurada no pescoço, porque tinha a impressão de que ela lhe dava sorte. Era uma Fender vermelha de espessura média e formato triangular. A mesma que ele usou durante a audição para entrar na banda, no final da oitava série. Tocar nela sempre fazia ele se sentir mais confortável e seguro.</p><p>A verdade, no entanto, é que ele nunca se sentira tão nervoso.</p><p>Não era a primeira vez que via Minseok.</p><p>Mas era a primeira vez que via Minseok sabendo que ele era o garoto por quem estava apaixonado.</p><p>Ele se virou para Chanyeol uma última vez antes de ir.</p><p>— Tem alguma coisa nos meus dentes? — ele perguntou, tentando exibir o máximo que pôde da sua arcada dentária.</p><p>— Não. Limpo como uma dentadura nova — o baterista garantiu. — Teste de bafo? — Luhan olhou para os lados, hesitante, antes de soprar discretamente no rosto do amigo. — Perfeito. Fedor? — O grandalhão se inclinou para baixo, fungando perto do seu pescoço. — Cheirosinho. Agora quero ver aquele sorriso bacana.</p><p>Ele revirou os olhos e ergueu o cantinho da boca em um sorriso tímido.</p><p>— É, vai ter que servir — Chanyeol murmurou.</p><p>— Cala essa boca.</p><p>O amigo deu-lhe tapinhas nos ombros, encorajador, como um treinador desejando boa sorte ao seu lutador de MMA antes de entrar no ringue.</p><p>— Vai lá, garotão.</p><p>E ele foi, movido pela centelha de coragem que parecia se dissipar a cada passo. Quanto mais perto chegava do garoto, mais sentia suas pernas amolecerem como gelatina. Ele ficou a uma distância segura, quatro passos atrás dele, esperando o momento certo para se aproximar. Luhan torceu para que ninguém estivesse reparando em sua crise de pânico gay.</p><p>
  <em>"Do que você tem tanto medo?"</em>
</p><p>Minseok finalmente estava sozinho, debruçado sobre a máquina de Metal Slug, as cores piscando na tela inicial do jogo iluminando seu rosto. A mão esquerda estava agarrada à alavanca e ele pressionava distraidamente os botões do lado direito, mesmo que não estivesse jogando de verdade. Movido meramente por impulso e pela vontade de estar mais perto dele, Luhan alcançou a máquina de Pacman ao lado, perdido por alguns segundos nas luzes neon brilhando no painel.</p><p>Ele também levou a mão até a alavanca, apenas para se distrair enquanto subia e descia pelas opções do menu. Foi nesse momento que Minseok olhou para o lado, notando a sua presença, e o garoto percebeu que precisava dizer alguma coisa.</p><p>— Ei — ele cumprimentou baixinho.</p><p>Minseok o observou por mais um ou dois segundos antes de desviar o olhar para a tela novamente.</p><p>— Oi, Luhan — disse, alto e claro. Era como se o garoto estivesse querendo dizer seu nome em voz alta há muito tempo, e ele gostou disso.</p><p>Pela primeira vez, ele se permitiu admirar o seu querido Gato de Botas. Não é como se ele já não tivesse passado uma tarde inteira apenas vasculhando seu Instagram e descobrindo um mundo inteiramente novo através das fotos do seu rosto, do seu gato chamado Tan e das legendas escritas com capricho. A rede social tinha tantas imagens de gatos de pelúcia, meias de gato e do seu fone rosa com orelhinhas de gato que ele se sentiu burro por não ter desconfiado antes.</p><p>Ele estivera debaixo do seu nariz o tempo todo.</p><p>Mas observá-lo de perto era diferente. Era ainda melhor do que vê-lo através de fotos ou vídeos. Era real. Ele podia sentir calor emanando do seu corpo, ouvir o som relaxante da sua respiração e apreciar de pertinho como sua cabeça se movia de um jeito gracioso toda vez que ele virava discretamente para espiá-lo. Os olhos alongados e felinos eram ainda mais bonitos pessoalmente, e as mechas do seu cabelo caídas na testa pareciam tão macias que ele sentiu vontade de esticar a mão para tocá-las.</p><p>Eles também tinham uma diferença sutil de altura. Luhan era um pouco mais alto.</p><p>Para a sua surpresa, foi Minseok quem quebrou o silêncio, a mão deixando de se mover sobre a alavanca.</p><p>— O que você está fazendo? — ele perguntou, e o rapaz levou uma mão à nuca, nervoso. Tinha sido pego encarando. Que vergonhoso.</p><p>— Desculpa, é que eu... Eu nunca tinha notado o quanto você é bonito de perto.</p><p>
  <em>Boa, Luhan.</em>
</p><p>Minseok abaixou a cabeça, o olhar fixo nos botões vermelhos no painel.</p><p>— Oh — ele soltou.</p><p>O garoto achou que tinha estragado tudo. Ele comprimiu os lábios, envergonhado, desejando ter a confiança dos mocinhos de filmes de comédia romântica para falar com as garotas que gostavam. Mas os dois eram garotos, e ele não era muito bom em manter uma conversa. Ao olhar discretamente para o lado, porém, ele viu as bochechas de Minseok inflarem de modo sutil. Ele estava sorrindo.</p><p>A essa altura, ele não sabia mais como continuar aquela conversa. Wendy já estava chamando por ele e pelos seus colegas da banda, tentando reuni-los para começar a gravação. Por sorte, Minseok não se afastou. E Luhan respirou fundo, sentindo que era hora de dizer finalmente o que ele tinha preparado. A sua carta na manga.</p><p>— Ei — ele chamou, tirando um pacote vermelho do bolso da calça. — Você aceita uma bala de morango?</p><p>Ele aceitou, mesmo que de modo receoso. Minseok desembrulhou a bala do papelzinho e, graças a Deus, não o amassou ou jogou fora antes de perceber que havia algo escrito ali. Seus olhos felinos procuraram os de Luhan, curiosos.</p><p>— O que é isso?</p><p>
  <em>"Eu fico imaginando como deve ser a sua voz contando uma das suas piadas ruins no meu ouvido..."</em>
</p><p>— É o meu número — ele disse. — Da próxima vez que quiser escutar a minha voz, quero que me ligue.</p><p>
  <em>"Eu não quero imaginar um rosto que não seja o seu."</em>
</p><p>— Se você sentir saudade do meu rosto, me mande uma mensagem e eu vou até você.</p><p>
  <em>"E às vezes eu imagino nós dois, beijando escondidos no meu quarto enquanto meus pais discutem quem vai lavar a louça na cozinha, ou simplesmente conversando deitados na cama."</em>
</p><p>— E se você ainda estiver a fim de me beijar, a gente pode tentar sair de novo. De verdade, dessa vez.</p><p>Minseok congelou, os pés fixos no lugar. A mão livre cedeu ao redor da alavanca da máquina e ele se virou, de frente para ele. O sorriso que ele tentava esconder finalmente cresceu, e Luhan se pegou admirando o jeito que suas bochechas ficavam cheinhas quando ele sorria. E, por um momento, era como se só os dois existissem. Até que os gritos de Wendy ficaram mais altos, e ele foi obrigado a sair da sua bolha.</p><p>Eles se encolheram, como se tivessem sido pegos fazendo algo errado.</p><p>— Estamos indo! — gritaram juntos.</p><p>E Luhan sorriu quando as mãos se esbarraram por acidente, os dedos se entrelaçando naturalmente por apenas alguns segundos no corredor vazio, antes que eles finalmente pudessem voltar ao mundo real.</p><p> </p><p><strong>✮</strong> <strong>✮</strong> <strong>✮</strong></p><p> </p><p>O jogo de caça à bandeira consistia, principalmente, em roubar as bandeiras espalhadas pelo campo do time adversário e levá-las de volta até o campo da sua equipe. A área extensa do acampamento era dividida em dois trechos de dimensões semelhantes, onde os monitores costumavam esconder os objetos. Não era assim tão fácil. Às vezes era preciso escalar árvores, subir sobre rochas ou até mesmo usar o caiaque para apanhar as bandeiras escondidas no lago.</p><p>Os alunos foram separados em dois times mistos: azul e vermelho. Enquanto o professor de música, Sr. Kwon, sorteava os membros de cada equipe, Kyungsoo se pegou torcendo para ser escalado para o mesmo grupo de Jongin. Ele percebeu que suas preces silenciosas foram atendidas quando viu o garoto amarrar uma faixa vermelha em sua própria testa, prendendo-a com força atrás da cabeça.</p><p>— Lembrem-se — avisou o monitor do camping, dando algumas últimas instruções. — Vocês não podem arrancar as faixas ou fingirem ser do time inimigo durante a brincadeira. Se alguém perder a própria faixa, está fora. Se alguém roubar a faixa do colega, também está fora. Vamos jogar limpo!</p><p>Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça, concordando involuntariamente.</p><p>Ele já conhecia as regras daquele jogo de cor e salteado.</p><p>O objetivo da caça à bandeira era atravessar o campo inimigo, roubar o máximo de bandeiras vermelhas que conseguir e voltar até a base sem ser pego. Caso alguém do outro time tocasse nele, Kyungsoo deveria ficar parado no lugar, como se estivesse congelado. Ele só poderia se mover outra vez caso alguém da sua equipe o salvasse, tocando em seu corpo para descongelá-lo.</p><p>Havia uma fita separando a floresta em dois trechos distintos. O garoto deu alguns passos para o lado, se juntando aos outros da sua equipe. Ele viu o momento exato em que Sehun, Baekhyun e Yifan se separaram de Jongin, indo na direção oposta para se unirem ao time azul e deixando-o sozinho. O <em>quarterback </em>estava a alguns metros dele, vestindo uma camiseta sem mangas e com os bíceps à mostra.</p><p>Kyungsoo tentou não pensar no quanto Jongin ficava bonito com a faixa amarrada na testa. E falhou dois minutos depois.</p><p>
  <em>Jongin ficava bem bonito com aquela danada da faixa na testa.</em>
</p><p>Seus olhos ainda estavam concentrados nos músculos das costas dele quando o apito soou outra vez. O jogo havia começado oficialmente. A equipe azul já estava correndo até seu campo, organizando os membros entre defesa e ataque. Kyungsoo puxou as pontas da sua faixa, só para ter certeza de que ela estava bem presa na sua testa. E, então, começou a correr.</p><p>Ele sempre iniciava o percurso pela floresta, porque era mais fácil se esconder entre as árvores quando um jogador do time adversário tentava pegá-lo. Correr era mais difícil naquela área também, o que significava que ele tinha uma chance de conseguir fugir. A maior parte das bandeiras ficava escondida próxima ao lago, e ele com certeza não tinha habilidade suficiente para roubá-las e voltar em segurança.</p><p>Sem bandeiras à vista, ele decidiu subir até a parte mais alta do terreno, onde poderia ter uma visão mais ampla de ambos os campos. Sua respiração começou a ficar acelerada só de escalar a elevação, o esforço fazendo seu joelho estalar. Respirou fundo e expirou o ar devagar, buscando equilíbrio sobre as raízes no chão e algum apoio no tronco de uma árvore. Ele definitivamente não era bom naquilo.</p><p>Do alto da colina, ele viu dezenas de alunos correndo pelo outro lado da floresta, a maioria com bandeiras azuis em mãos. Ele suspirou, derrotado. Mas seu peito se encheu de esperança outra vez quando alguns deles foram interceptados por membros do seu time, ficando imobilizados como estátuas e tendo as bandeiras recuperadas.</p><p>No lago, algumas meninas estavam fazendo o trabalho duro de remar sobre os caiaques até alcançar uma das bandeiras, balançando contra o vento sobre bastões que se erguiam acima da água. Ele acompanhou com atenção enquanto o time inimigo se aproximava ao lado delas, deixando que a canoa se chocasse contra o caiaque de modo proposital. Quando uma delas caiu, Kyungsoo soltou um "Oh!", preocupado. Ele tinha acabado de revelar sua localização.</p><p>— Ali em cima! — ele ouviu alguém gritar. E depois começou a correr.</p><p>Eram dois garotos. Um novato do clube de música que ele desconhecia o nome e Yixing, o<em> running back</em> do time de futebol. Era ainda mais difícil fugir de onde estava, Kyungsoo percebeu. Diferente dele, os dois adversários não tiveram dificuldade em subir. Assim que seus tênis passaram a pisotear a terra, correndo pela parte mais alta do terreno, o som dos calçados deles vieram logo atrás. Os dois rapazes eram muito mais atléticos que ele, e o baixinho sabia que não tinha qualquer chance.</p><p>Ele mal alcançou a descida quando Yixing aumentou a velocidade em seu encalço, diminuindo a distância entre eles. Por pouco Kyungsoo não tropeçou quando seu pé colidiu com uma raíz. Em vez de pará-lo, ela apenas se soltou da terra, não estando completamente fincada no chão. Mas o pequeno impacto o desequilibrou um pouco, comprometendo sua velocidade. Foi nesse momento que o adversário conseguiu tocar em seu braço. Kyungsoo andou mais alguns passos, interrompendo sua corrida até que parasse totalmente, ficando imóvel.</p><p>Ele ainda estava arfando e com o rosto vermelho quando os dois garotos se afastaram, indo para o outro lado. Assim que eles sumiram de vista, o rapaz se permitiu secar o suor na lateral da testa, acalmando a respiração. Agora ele só precisava esperar que alguém aparecesse para salvá-lo.</p><p>À distância, ele ouviu gritos implorando por ajuda enquanto esperava. Os jogadores que estavam imobilizados chamavam pelos membros de suas equipes, pedindo para resgatá-los. Mas, nesse jogo, às vezes era preciso sacrificar alguns colegas para voltar à base em segurança e marcar pontos — e só então voltar para buscá-los.</p><p>Ele pensou em gritar também, mas estava muito longe. Ninguém o escutaria.</p><p>Quando ele ouviu um ruído vindo de algum lugar na floresta perto dali, sua audição ficou aguçada, enquanto olhava em volta para decifrar de onde exatamente vinha o som. Kyungsoo se assustou e quase deu um passo para trás por reflexo ao mesmo tempo em que um garoto surgia de trás de um pinheiro, ostentando uma faixa vermelha na testa.</p><p>Ele respirou fundo quando percebeu que era Jongin. Chamou seu nome baixinho e esticou a mão, esperando para ser salvo.</p><p>O garoto se apoiou nos galhos de uma árvore e impulsionou o corpo para cima com agilidade, subindo a elevação de terra. Ele finalmente estendeu a mão para libertá-lo do seu estado inerte, e Kyungsoo teve que esconder um sorriso enquanto a mão de Jongin segurava a sua por mais tempo que o necessário.</p><p>— O time azul está trapaceando — ele avisou, a respiração entrecortada. Quase sem fôlego. — Estão roubando as faixas e fingindo ser da nossa equipe, então toma cuidado.</p><p>Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça, concordando.</p><p>— Quantas você já pegou?</p><p>— Três — ele respondeu.</p><p>— Você é bom nisso.</p><p>— E você?</p><p>— Nada ainda. Eu acabei ficando preso aqui em cima.</p><p>No tempo em que ficou ali parado, no entanto, o garoto havia vasculhado a área com atenção. Ele notou ao menos quatro bandeiras vermelhas espalhadas pelo trecho onde estavam — duas em cima de árvores, uma amarrada em um tronco e outra enrolada em uma das raízes no chão, parcialmente encoberta de terra. Ele deu todas as coordenadas a Jongin, esperando que ele disparasse na frente e usasse seu talento e velocidade para capturá-las.</p><p>Em vez disso, ele apenas o puxou pelo braço e disse:</p><p>— Vem, vamos pegá-las juntos.</p><p>Kyungsoo se sentia muito mais leve enquanto desciam a colina, seguindo na direção dos pinheiros. Eles começaram pelas missões mais fáceis, seguindo até a bandeira escondida no chão e depois apanhando a que estava amarrada no tronco. Tentar a sorte com as que estavam penduradas nos galhos altos era mais arriscado. Qualquer um poderia vê-los imediatamente se subissem para pegá-las.</p><p>Jongin escondeu uma bandeira no bolso dianteiro da calça, amassando-a ali até que uma curva bastante suspeita se formasse na parte da frente. Segundo ele, não existia qualquer coisa que proibisse aquela estratégia nas regras.</p><p>— Tira a camisa — ele disse a Kyungsoo, sequer esperando uma resposta antes de levar os dedos até o seu colarinho, ajudando-o a desabotoar a peça de roupa xadrez.</p><p>O baixinho engoliu em seco. Ele acompanhou os movimentos do rapaz enquanto ele terminava o que começou, o cantinho da boca querendo se curvar em um sorriso malicioso. Seu olhar se prendeu ao dele por tempo demais enquanto o atleta puxava a camisa para baixo, escorregando o tecido por seus ombros. A esperança de dar uns amassos na floresta foram por água abaixo quando Jongin deu a volta para alcançar suas costas, amarrando a bandeira vermelha na camiseta branca que ele usava por baixo, como se fosse uma capa de super-herói.</p><p>— Agora coloca a camisa xadrez por cima — ele explicou. — Acho que vai ficar bem escondida assim.</p><p><em>Oh</em>, Kyungsoo finalmente entendeu, um pouco decepcionado. Agora sem a ajuda do <em>quarterback</em>, ele fez como foi sugerido e voltou a colocar a camisa, escondendo totalmente a bandeira.</p><p>Ele ainda achava que a ideia de dar uns amassos na floresta era muito melhor.</p><p>A próxima parada demorou algum tempo. Os dois seguiram pelo meio da floresta, agora mais perto do lago. Eles podiam ouvir risadas e gritos ao longe. O som dos passos e de pessoas correndo, felizmente, estava a uma distância segura de onde estavam. Pararam perto de um caminho de pedras que seguia entre árvores muito altas com folhas avermelhadas e Kyungsoo apontou para uma delas, indicando o caminho.</p><p>— É muito alto — Jongin murmurou, quase para si mesmo. E depois repetiu para Kyungsoo, de modo que ele pudesse ouvir: — É muito alto. Me ajuda a subir.</p><p>O rapaz tocou seu ombro, buscando por apoio. Kyungsoo juntou as mãos e deixou os braços esticados, para que servissem de sustentação para um dos pés do atleta. Ele estava prestes a subir quando o baixinho notou uma coisa caída entre as folhas no chão. Desistiu do gesto no meio do caminho e sentiu a mão de Jongin soltar seu ombro quando ele se agachou, apanhando um papel branco com algo escrito na parte de trás.</p><p>Kyungsoo leu, sem entender nada. Quando finalmente decidiu virar do outro lado e ver o que havia no verso, ele percebeu que se tratava de uma fotografia. Aquilo definitivamente não fazia parte do jogo.</p><p>A imagem estava escura e parecia ter sido tirada com a câmera de um celular, mas, graças à luz que vinha da lua e dos postes perto do deck, ainda era possível distinguir a figura de duas pessoas — dois <em>garotos </em>— quase abraçados dentro do lago.</p><p>Uma foto de Kim Jongin e Do Kyungsoo se beijando.</p><p>— Puta... merda...</p><p>O garoto virou a fotografia de novo, lendo as palavras no verso outra vez.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Boa sorte tentando encontrar as trinta cópias!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jongin parecia ter reconhecido a letra facilmente. E Kyungsoo também tinha as suas suspeitas.</p><p>— Em que lugar da sua mala você encontrou o meu bilhete?</p><p>— Dentro, na parte maior.</p><p>Kyungsoo sentiu seu coração gelar.</p><p>— Não foi lá que eu coloquei. Eu escondi no bolso lateral.</p><p>— Eu juro por Deus que vou matar Wu Yifan na próxima vez que ele aparecer na minha frente — Jongin prometeu, visivelmente irritado. O rapaz passou as mãos pelo rosto, fazendo a faixa presa na sua cabeça ficar um pouco torta e bagunçando a franja por acidente. Ele respirou fundo, preocupado. — Vem, vamos dar uma olhada em volta.</p><p>A alguns metros dali, grampeada no tronco de um pinheiro, havia outra.</p><p>E mais outra, um pouco mais à frente, pendendo da ponta de um fio de nylon.</p><p>E outra. E outra. E outra.</p><p>Kyungsoo estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não conseguia dizer uma única palavra. E se alguém já tivesse passado por ali? E se tivessem visto as fotos? O que aconteceria se todos ficassem sabendo?</p><p>A certa altura, os dois garotos já estavam carregando uma coleção de doze cópias. Por sorte, Kris não era muito criativo encontrando esconderijos para as fotos como os monitores eram para esconder as bandeiras. No fundo, aquilo só servia para fazer com que eles perdessem tempo procurando as evidências de modo desesperado. Não acabaria ali. Se Yifan tinha a foto em seu celular, encontrar todas as fotografias espalhadas pela floresta não resolveria o problema deles.</p><p>E tudo só parecia ir ainda mais ladeira abaixo quando um farfalhar de folhas e o som de passos denunciou a chegada de alguém vindo de trás, aproximando-se de modo cauteloso. Kyungsoo prendeu a respiração e recuou junto com o <em>quarterback </em>para perto de uma das árvores, tentando pensar em uma frase coerente que pudesse ajudá-lo a escapar daquela situação.</p><p>O ruído ficou mais alto. E mais alto. E mais alto.</p><p>A pessoa que parou na frente deles usava uma faixa azul na cabeça e um short-saia das líderes de torcida. Os tênis estavam encharcados, denunciando que ela havia entrado no lago. O cabelo estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo, alguns fios grudando em sua testa. <em>Bae Joohyun</em>.</p><p>A garota, apesar de ser do time inimigo, não tentou avançar na direção deles para transformá-los em estátua. Em vez disso, ela recuou um passo, como se percebesse que havia algo errado.</p><p>— Desculpa se eu... — Ela olhou para a calça de Jongin e desviou o olhar, envergonhada. — Interrompi alguma coisa.</p><p>— Ah — o atleta soltou, olhando para o volume duvidoso formado perto do zíper da calça. — Eu não tô duro. — Por via das dúvidas, ele tirou o tecido vermelho de lá, agitando-o no ar em frente à garota. — É só a bandeira. Eu juro.</p><p>A garota pareceu aliviada.</p><p>Joohyun era esperta. Ela demorou apenas alguns segundos para perceber o que exatamente estava fora de lugar. Olhou para Kyungsoo, depois para Jongin, e então para as fotos nas mãos dos garotos. Ele quase pôde imaginar as engrenagens girando e girando na cabeça dela, as peças se encaixando em seus devidos lugares.</p><p>— Quem fez isso?</p><p>Antes que o atleta pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o baixinho balançou a cabeça.</p><p>— Eu não sei — Kyungsoo mentiu.</p><p>Ele achou que a decisão mais sábia seria deixar Jongin decidir quanto queria contar. O rapaz já parecia muito confuso com a chegada repentina e por terem sido descobertos por mais uma pessoa, mesmo que a capitã das líderes de torcida não demonstrasse querer espalhar o segredo por aí. O <em>quarterback</em> provavelmente não fazia ideia de que Bae Joohyun era lésbica, assexual e presidente do Clube Gay.</p><p>Na verdade, ele sequer devia suspeitar de que <em>existia</em> um Clube Gay.</p><p>Ela começou a caminhar pelo bosque, decidida, como se estivesse ignorando os dois garotos e deixando-os para trás. Eles observaram enquanto ela se afastava, o cabelo balançando no rabo-de-cavalo, até que ela virou para trás. Com uma das mãos agora na cintura, ela os olhou como se eles fossem estúpidos, e, por um segundo, eles realmente acreditaram que eram. Joohyun causava esse efeito nas pessoas.</p><p>— O que vocês estão esperando? — ela perguntou. — Vamos procurar as fotos.</p><p>Eles trocaram olhares e sorriram um para o outro, antes de seguirem a garota, caminhando atrás dela pelo campo inimigo.</p><p>— Vamos nos separar — instruiu Jongin, como o bom capitão que era. — Joohyun, você vai na direção do lago. Kyungsoo pode continuar procurando pela floresta. Eu vou subir a encosta e ver se encontro mais algumas lá em cima.</p><p>Eles se reencontraram quase uma hora depois. O sol já descia por trás das montanhas, anunciando que o dia estava terminando. Já não se ouviam gritos e risadas perto dali, então Kyungsoo chegou à conclusão de que o jogo havia acabado. Por um segundo, ele se perguntou qual time tinha ganhado a caça à bandeira, mas aquilo não era mais importante. Se a brincadeira realmente chegara ao fim, logo os monitores procurariam por eles.</p><p>Eles tinham pouco tempo.</p><p>Jongin apareceu primeiro, com as fotos amassadas contra os bolsos da calça e a faixa vermelha agora amarrada no braço, apertando seu bíceps. Os dois esperaram Joohyun voltar do lago para que eles fizessem a contagem das cópias. Kyungsoo não pôde deixar de imaginar como o cenário era incomum. Se alguém lhe dissesse no começo do ano que ele estaria ali, sentado na floresta com Kim Jongin e Bae Joohyun, as duas pessoas mais populares do colégio, ele provavelmente teria dado risada.</p><p>Ele prendeu a respiração quando a garota refez a contagem pela terceira vez.</p><p>— Temos vinte e nove — ela anunciou, suspirando de frustração.</p><p>— Tá faltando uma — disse Kyungsoo, deduzindo o óbvio.</p><p>Jongin passou as mãos pelo rosto, exausto.</p><p>— Eu procurei por toda parte.</p><p>— Tudo bem, não é sua culpa. — Joohyun juntou todas as fotos em uma pilha e as observou por algum tempo. — O que vamos fazer com elas?</p><p>Eles acabaram fazendo uma pequena fogueira de galhos quebrados, folhas ressecadas e de fotos picotadas em milhões de pedaços minúsculos. Jongin pegou o isqueiro que tinha trazido para a viagem e colocou fogo na última cópia que ainda estava inteira, vendo-a queimar lentamente até a metade, depois a jogou junto com as outras. Ainda sentados juntos, os olhos perdidos nas chamas que consumiam tudo pouco a pouco, os três estavam atentos ao crepitar relaxante enquanto o dia virava noite.</p><p>Kyungsoo não conseguia deixar de pensar que alguém havia encontrado a última foto.</p><p>E talvez Wu Yifan já não fosse o único dos seus problemas.</p><p>Mas, pelo menos, ele não estava sozinho.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. O chalé número 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Existia uma lista de coisas realmente assustadoras que faziam o corpo de Kyungsoo arrepiar dos pés à cabeça: filmes sobre exorcismo, contar histórias de terror à noite em volta da fogueira e até mesmo um assassinato envolvendo uma pá de jardinagem no estômago. Mas nada daquilo era mais aterrorizante do que ser recebido para o ensaio do clube de música pelo Sr. Kwon tocando <em>The Imperial March </em>no trombone.</p><p>Não havia nada mais perturbador do que ser convocado por um tema musical de Star Wars ressoando de forma grave pelo acampamento. Era ainda pior do que acordar de manhã cedo com o som agudo do trompete.</p><p>Apesar da recepção nada calorosa, a sensação de se sentar nas toras de madeira, aspirando ar puro, era estranhamente confortável. O garoto sempre tivera aulas trancafiado na sala de música, sentado na carteira da escola e aprisionado por quatro paredes com janelas fechadas; ou, quando tinha um pouco de sorte, o professor os levava para ensaiar no campo de futebol, sob o olhar de vários alunos nas arquibancadas que pareciam rir e cochichar, debochando dos "fracassados do colégio".</p><p>Mas ali era diferente. Estavam ao ar livre, cercados de vegetação, de um céu azul quase sem nuvens e o cheiro de eucalipto que emanava dos chalés. Kyungsoo também podia sentir um resquício de carne grelhada no ambiente, do churrasco do almoço. Ele já estava ficando com fome outra vez.</p><p>O grupo havia formado uma roda ao redor da fogueira — que, a propósito, era centenas de vezes maior do que aquela que ele, Jongin e Joohyun montaram na floresta no dia anterior —, sentados com seus instrumentos para ensaiar a mesma música de Rocky II várias e várias vezes, o som harmônico ecoando pelo acampamento. Kyungsoo segurava a trompa em suas mãos, sentindo as bochechas doerem após o treino incansável.</p><p>— Ótimo, pessoal! Muito bom — elogiou o professor Kwon, andando de um lado para o outro com sua camiseta estampada com a cara do Sylvester Stallone e a frase "Nobody hits as hard as life". E Kyungsoo fechou os olhos, já esperando pela citação motivacional do dia. — Quanto mais ensaiarem, melhores vão ficar. É a lei natural das coisas, então não me odeiem por pegar pesado com vocês. E lembrem-se: a vida não é sobre quão duro você é capaz de bater, mas sobre quão duro você é capaz de apanhar e continuar indo em frente.</p><p>— Quem disse isso? Freud? — perguntou Minhyuk, o garoto com o oboé, arrancando algumas risadas da turma.</p><p>O professor o olhou de cara feia, como se a sugestão fosse absurda.</p><p>— Rocky Balboa.</p><p>O Sr. Kwon ignorou Minhyuk e caminhou até o garoto de camiseta regata sentado de modo desleixado sobre uma das toras, o triângulo agora largado na grama aos seus pés. Kim Jongin estava mais bronzeado depois de dois dias de acampamento, seus braços ainda mais dourados pareciam brilhar sob o sol, e havia um tom avermelhado sutil nas maçãs do rosto e no nariz. Kyungsoo se viu preso à figura do rapaz quando ele puxou a barra da blusa para secar o suor nas têmporas, revelando o abdômen por acidente — ou, na opinião do baixinho, de modo friamente calculado.</p><p>Talvez fosse um sinal para ele parar de encarar. Então ele apenas limpou a garganta e desviou o olhar, vendo o professor colocar as mãos na cintura e parar na frente do <em>quarterback</em>.</p><p>— Como está a aula, Sr. Kim?</p><p>Jongin sorriu com a pergunta.</p><p>— Sem querer ofender, Sr. Kwon, mas não muito empolgante — ele respondeu, endireitando a postura e (infelizmente) ajeitando a camiseta de volta no lugar. — A música é chata, a marcha é sem graça e o uniforme é fora de moda. É ultrapassado. A banda marcial supostamente deveria servir para animar a torcida, mas não é isso que acontece.</p><p>Desde quando Jongin se interessava pelo clube de música?</p><p>— Ultra... Ultrapassado? — o professor repetiu, irritado. Mesmo tendo gritado muitas vezes em sala de aula, era a primeira vez que Kyungsoo via seu rosto adquirir um tom avermelhado de raiva. — E o que você sabe sobre música?</p><p>— Você tá certo. Eu não sei nada sobre música — Jongin concordou —, mas eu sei do que os adolescentes gostam. Talvez o senhor também soubesse se tivesse pedido a opinião dos alunos sobre as aulas. Se soubesse ouvir sobre o que <em>eles </em>gostam, em vez de apenas obrigar todo mundo a tocar uma música tediosa de algum filme do Sylvester Stallone todo maldito ano.</p><p>O grupo irrompeu em gritos, aplausos e murmúrios de concordância. Kyungsoo até deixou sua trompa de lado para aplaudir também. Jongin acabara de dizer o que todos eles tinham vontade de dizer há muito tempo, embora não tivessem coragem para fazê-lo. O professor apenas piscou, aturdido. Ele esperou que a turma se calasse antes de soltar a próxima pergunta.</p><p>— E o que você sugere, Sr. Sabe-Tudo?</p><p>O atleta se levantou, caminhando até o centro do círculo e parando ao lado dele.</p><p>— Fico feliz que tenha perguntado — ele debochou, o sorriso ficando ainda maior em seu rosto. Alguns alunos riram baixinho. — Na verdade, eu tenho uma ideia. Soube que tem uma banda de indie-rock no clube de áudio e vídeo. Acho que seria interessante se a gente juntasse os dois clubes.</p><p>Uma garota com um tambor ergueu a mão.</p><p>— Podemos convidar o coral também — ela sugeriu. — Tenho conhecidos lá.</p><p>— É uma ótima ideia — o garoto ao lado dela aquiesceu, balançando a cabeça.</p><p>— Podemos escolher músicas <em>pop</em> bem atuais e depois fazer uma votação, ou juntar todas num remix — outra pessoa sugeriu, animada. — Hoje em dia dá pra encontrar cifra de tudo na internet.</p><p>— Dá pra fazer algo bem legal. Podemos transformar a marcha em um evento bem grande!</p><p>Os alunos começaram a dar sugestões, um atrás do outro. Eles gritavam entusiasmados cada vez que alguém tinha uma boa ideia. Após um dos garotos rasgar a folha com o arranjo musical, todos passaram a fazer o mesmo, rasgando os papéis e jogando-os para cima, como um ritual de libertação.</p><p>A verdade é que Kyungsoo nunca vira o clube de música tão animado. O Sr. Kwon também abandonara a carranca irritada e agora parecia fascinado, olhando para a turma como se dissesse: "Por que eu nunca pensei nisso antes?" Pela primeira vez, o clube de música estava realmente empenhado em alguma coisa. E o <em>quarterback</em> era o responsável por começar a primeira faísca.</p><p>Sem querer, Kim Jongin tinha acabado de dar início a uma revolução.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮ ✮ ✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>O cheiro de queimado que vinha da fogueira apagada invadia o chalé pelas janelas. Um fio de fumaça ainda se desprendia da lenha amontoada no centro da clareira, resquícios de uma noite de histórias de terror ao redor do fogo e linguiças tostadas no espeto. Eles tiveram uma noite divertida contando lendas urbanas e tentando assustar uns aos outros com efeitos sonoros improvisados, mas a mente de Jongin estivera o tempo todo ocupada pensando em outras coisas.</p><p>Era a última noite deles no acampamento, e ele se perguntava como seria quando voltassem para a escola. Como seria se, da próxima vez que abrisse o Drop That, visse aquela foto sua beijando Kyungsoo postada por algum usuário anônimo na plataforma. Ele chacoalhou a cabeça, tentando afastar aquele pensamento.</p><p>— Você tá legal, Jongin? — Yixing riu, atraindo a atenção do grupo sentado numa roda sobre os colchões do quarto. Todos estavam olhando para ele agora, sentado sobre uma das camas. — Você não ficou com medo das histórias de terror mais cedo, ficou?</p><p>— Pois é, eu ainda não me recuperei — ele brincou, alisando os próprios braços como se estivesse com frio. — Não consigo parar de tremer.</p><p>Sehun riu também.</p><p>— Babaca.</p><p>— Você parece distante — provocou Yifan. — Alguma coisa aconteceu?</p><p>Ele analisou Kris e sua expressão sarcástica por alguns segundos, tentando separar em uma tabela imaginária os prós e os contras de avançar contra ele agora mesmo e dar-lhe o soco que ele tanto merece. O sorriso do garoto era tão cínico que Jongin precisou respirar fundo para se acalmar. Do contrário, ele poderia colocar ele e Kyungsoo em um risco ainda maior de serem descobertos. E ele precisava manter uma boa relação com o <em>Tight-End</em>, pelo menos por enquanto.</p><p>Todos aqueles garotos espalhados pelos colchões, jogando cartas e bebendo álcool clandestinamente de uma garrafa de dois litros de suco batizado, pareciam completos estranhos quando o atleta parava para observar. Talvez o baixinho tivesse razão. Não havia nada de errado com Jongin. Ele precisava se aproximar das pessoas que gostavam dele por quem ele era, e não por um título idiota de <em>quarterback</em>.</p><p>Ele jogou as cartas sobre a cama, sem se importar se todos podiam ver o que ele estava escondendo. Afinal, ele não queria mais jogar — literal e metaforicamente. E não aguentava mais olhar para todos aqueles rapazes reunidos no quarto sem reconhecer nenhum deles como seus verdadeiros amigos. Jongin simplesmente não se sentia seguro ali.</p><p>Quando ele se levantou, Sehun desviou os olhos do seu baralho.</p><p>— Ei, você não vai mais jogar?</p><p>Kris também ficou de pé, seguindo atrás dele antes que pudesse girar a maçaneta.</p><p>— Onde você pensa que vai, Jongin? — Ele segurou o braço do <em>quarterback </em>com força, apoiando uma mão na porta para que ele não pudesse abri-la. — Temos toque de recolher.</p><p>— Vai à merda, Yifan.</p><p>Ele se desvencilhou do toque agressivo e empurrou-o pelo peito, forçando o garoto a recuar. Por um segundo, todos os olhares se voltaram para os dois, espantados. Ignorando o rebuliço e os protestos de vozes indistintas atrás dele, Jongin abriu a porta e saiu do alojamento sem pensar duas vezes. Por sorte, ninguém ousou segui-lo, e ele saiu para o ar gelado da noite vestindo apenas a calça de moletom que ele usava de pijama, caminhando até o único lugar onde poderia se sentir seguro agora.</p><p>O chalé número 4.</p><p>Era tarde quando ele se aproximou da janela do quarto de Kyungsoo, imaginando o que diabos ele faria se o garoto já estivesse dormindo. Mas, felizmente, ele percebeu que ainda havia luzes ligadas lá dentro, e ele esperou seu coração se acalmar antes de bater no vidro.</p><p>O garoto estava de pé, no processo de agitar e dispor o edredom sobre o colchão, quando notou Jongin do lado de fora. Ele olhou para os lados, os olhos grandes vasculhando o alojamento para ter certeza de que o atleta estava ali apenas para vê-lo, e ninguém mais. E, então, ele saiu até a varanda do lado de fora, fechando a porta atrás dele.</p><p>— O que aconteceu? — Kyungsoo perguntou, preocupado, buscando evidências de algum ferimento no rosto ou na pele à mostra, mas não havia nenhum. — O que você está fazendo aqui?</p><p>Ele sentiu vontade de se inclinar para a frente e encostar sua testa à dele, mas ficou com medo de que estivessem sendo observados. Jongin apenas se contentou em olhar para seu rosto iluminado pelos postes amarelados do camping, um sorriso satisfeito se formando em seus lábios ao perceber que havia feito a escolha certa. Ele se sentia seguro com Kyungsoo.</p><p>— Posso dormir com você? — ele sussurrou. E gostou da sensação gostosa dançando em seu peito quando percebeu o gesto nervoso do baixinho, que engoliu em seco e arregalou ligeiramente os olhos.</p><p>— Você quer... dormir comigo? Aqui?</p><p>— Se seus colegas de quarto não se incomodarem...</p><p>Kyungsoo piscou algumas vezes.</p><p>— Acho que temos um colchão sobrando — ele disse, puxando a porta outra vez. — Vem, entra.</p><p>O chalé número 4 estava muito mais silencioso do que o seu. Não havia jogos de cartas, gritos eufóricos ou bebidas ilegais. Alguns garotos já estavam dormindo, enrolados em seus cobertores para escapar dos mosquitos, e outros escovavam os dentes ou arrumavam suas camas, se preparando para deitar. Jongin chegou à conclusão de que aquele era o melhor lugar onde poderia estar agora.</p><p>Kyungsoo havia preparado um colchão extra ao lado do seu, e agora os dois estavam deitados lado a lado no chão. De olhos fechados, ele apenas se concentrou no som baixinho de respirações, de grilos barulhentos e do vento fazendo as folhas das árvores oscilarem lá fora.</p><p>Algum tempo se passou enquanto ele se movimentava sobre o colchão, procurando uma posição confortável. O quarto estava mergulhado na escuridão, e todos já estavam em suas camas, mas ele não conseguia pegar no sono. Jongin se virou para Kyungsoo, observando seu rosto sereno com os olhos fechados, o nariz bonito e as sobrancelhas grossas.</p><p>Seu coração deu um salto quando ele percebeu os lábios cheios se movimentarem devagar.</p><p>— Não consegue dormir? — ele sussurrou.</p><p>Jongin balançou a cabeça e devolveu a pergunta.</p><p>— E você?</p><p>Em resposta, Kyungsoo apenas sorriu. Eles ficaram algum tempo apenas trocando olhares, em silêncio, sem que nenhum dos dois se sentisse desconfortável pela falta de diálogo. O atleta estava vestindo uma camiseta que o baixinho lhe emprestara mais cedo e a calça de moletom o estava incomodando, a barra subindo pela sua panturrilha.</p><p>— Ei — ele disse baixinho. — Você se importa se eu tirar a calça?</p><p>Kyungsoo engoliu em seco e lançou um olhar rápido à calça parcialmente escondida pelo edredom, antes de fechar os olhos com força e assentir de leve.</p><p>— Claro, tudo bem — concordou, girando no colchão para ficar de costas para ele, dando-lhe privacidade.</p><p>Jongin afastou a coberta e escorregou a calça pelas pernas, tentando rir sem provocar nenhum ruído enquanto observava o garoto. Ele esticou o corpo para puxar o tecido de moletom pelos pés, livrando o aperto do elástico ao redor dos seus tornozelos, e então voltou para a posição anterior, com o edredom cobrindo a cueca.</p><p>Querendo provocá-lo, ele se arrastou mais para a frente no colchão, a respiração quente batendo contra a sua nuca. Com um sorriso travesso, ele soprou no ouvido do garoto.</p><p>— Por que as suas orelhas estão ficando vermelhas? — ele perguntou.</p><p>— Cala a boca.</p><p>Jongin riu de novo e comprimiu os lábios, lufadas curtas de ar escapando pelo nariz. Ele continuou sorrindo quando o garoto virou outra vez, percebendo um vinco marcado entre suas sobrancelhas. O <em>quarterback</em> se sentiu satisfeito por ver que suas provocações estavam sendo bem-sucedidas. Ele gostava da ideia de fazê-lo perder a cabeça.</p><p>Seus rostos estavam muito próximos agora. Os olhos de Kyungsoo estavam meio sonolentos enquanto o observava, as pálpebras piscando devagar. O chalé estava tão silencioso que era possível ouvir e sentir a respiração dele, o ar que escapava pelo nariz tocando sua pele de modo suave. Movido pelo instinto e por seus desejos reprimidos, ele estendeu a mão lentamente e tocou a sobrancelha grossa dele com a ponta do indicador.</p><p>— Kyungsoo — ele sussurrou.</p><p>Sua resposta foi um resmungo arrastado.</p><p>— Hmmm.</p><p>— Eu quero tocar você.</p><p>Ele sabia que não deveria, principalmente depois de terem sido flagrados no lago, mas ele gostava da ideia de fazer algo que não deveria. Algo proibido. Jongin não tinha certeza. A única coisa que sabia era que gostaria de sentir a pele dele contra a palma da sua mão. Conhecer o seu corpo. Sentir todas as curvas.</p><p>— O quê? — ele perguntou, a voz por pouco não saindo.</p><p>— Tocar você — Jongin repetiu, ainda penteando sua sobrancelha com o indicador, e depois descendo até a bochecha e o maxilar, seguindo o trajeto do cabelo para trás da sua orelha.</p><p>O baixinho finalmente pareceu entender o que ele quis dizer.</p><p>— Você tá louco? E se alguém nos ver?</p><p>— Ninguém vai ver — ele prometeu. Os dedos começaram a massagear o lóbulo da sua orelha, e Kyungsoo inconscientemente fechou os olhos, permitindo-se apreciar das carícias por algum tempo. — É só a gente... — Ele se inclinou com cuidado sobre o garoto, pressionando os lábios contra o seu pescoço, logo abaixo da orelha. — <em>Não fazer barulho.</em></p><p>Ele só voltou a abrir os olhos quando sentiu a perna de Jongin escapar de debaixo do cobertor e roçar sobre a sua, ao mesmo tempo em que ele posicionava a mão livre de propósito perto da dele sobre o colchão, os dedos se movendo e tocando os seus muito de leve, apenas o suficiente para que eles sentissem uma descarga elétrica através do toque.</p><p>O atleta sabia que o havia convencido quando Kyungsoo também se arrastou mais para a frente, inclinando a cabeça de modo que o pescoço ficasse mais livre e exposto, perfeito para que Jongin espalhasse beijos e mordidas suaves em sua pele. Ele se concentrou no lóbulo da sua orelha primeiro, sentindo os dedos dele se entrelaçarem aos seus assim que ele o puxou com os dentes.</p><p>O garoto deixou escapar um suspiro quando sentiu a língua de Jongin naquela área tão sensível, antes de descer para o pescoço outra vez. A verdade era que a respiração contra seu ouvido estava fazendo mil maravilhas em seu corpo, despertando todas as borboletas aprisionadas em seu estômago.</p><p>Jongin puxou a perna dele para cima da sua, sorrindo contra a clavícula do baixinho porque ele nunca antes tinha sentido como era entrelaçar sua perna à de outra pessoa. Ele continuou com a mão encaixada atrás dos joelhos de Kyungsoo, às vezes percorrendo sua coxa com a ponta dos dedos, deixando desenhos invisíveis no short do seu pijama.</p><p>O moreno respirou fundo e ergueu o rosto, se deparando com a imagem maravilhosa de um Kyungsoo com os olhos semicerrados e a boca ligeiramente aberta, como se ele soubesse que estava prestes a ser beijado. Jongin umedeceu os lábios antes de avisá-lo, numa voz rouca e extremamente baixa:</p><p>— Eu vou beijar você. Bem devagar. Não faça barulho.</p><p>Dessa vez, o tom não era de provocação. Era brando e suave, até mesmo um pouco desajeitado.</p><p>Kyungsoo inclinou a cabeça para a frente antes que Jongin pudesse fazer por conta própria, pressionando os lábios sobre os dele de leve, sem mover a boca contra a sua ainda. Eles começaram com um beijo irritantemente lento, que fazia o atleta ter vontade de puxá-lo com mais força e para mais perto. De subir sobre ele e fazê-lo perder o controle da própria voz. Mas eles não podiam arriscar.</p><p>Os lábios se arrastavam um sobre o outro, testando, ainda buscando entender até onde eles poderiam ir sem fazer barulho. Jongin finalmente pareceu se lembrar de que tinha mãos. Ele descansou uma delas sobre a cintura de Kyungsoo, acariciando-o por baixo da camiseta, e então concluiu que era hora de aprofundar as coisas.</p><p>Sua mão subiu até a nuca do baixinho quando sua boca passou a se movimentar de verdade, e ele também fez o mesmo, correspondendo na mesma intensidade. Eles paravam vez ou outra assim que ouviam os estalos ecoando pelo quarto. Suas mãos seguravam o rosto um do outro, concentrando-se inteiramente no beijo e nas sensações — no arrepio subindo por trás da nuca, no coração que parecia prestes a explodir dentro do peito e na corrente elétrica que cada toque despertava... Tudo era perfeito com Kyungsoo.</p><p>Ele já beijara algumas pessoas, mas nunca sentira <em>aquilo </em>com nenhuma delas.</p><p>Era intenso sem precisar de velocidade. Quente e sensual sem precisar de toques tão íntimos.</p><p>Até o beijo mais preguiçoso do mundo era capaz de afetar seu corpo de mil maneiras diferentes.</p><p>Kyungsoo se afastou um pouco, respirando pela boca entreaberta. O <em>quarterback</em> não pôde deixar de reparar em como seus lábios pareciam ainda mais convidativos agora que estavam longes dos dele. Por isso, ele aproximou o rosto uma última vez, puxando seu lábio inferior devagarinho e libertando-o com um <em>ploc! </em>extremamente perigoso.</p><p>Sem deixar de olhá-lo nos olhos, Kyungsoo levou a mão até o braço do moreno, subindo por baixo da manga da camiseta e parando, hesitante, com medo de avançar.</p><p>— Vá em frente — Jongin incentivou.</p><p>— Eu nunca...</p><p>— Nunca tocou em um garoto desse jeito antes?</p><p>— Não — ele admitiu baixinho, o sussurro lhe causando um arrepio gostoso. A voz dele parecia diferente. Mais rouca e baixa, quase vulnerável.</p><p><em>Eu também não</em>, ele sentiu vontade de dizer. Mas não disse.</p><p>Ele estava contente pela lua conseguir iluminar o chalé através das janelas, porque assim ele conseguia enxergá-lo quase perfeitamente na penumbra. Jongin deixou que a mão dele percorresse o caminho que quisesse, alcançando o ombro por baixo do tecido e descendo até o antebraço de novo. E ele fechou os olhos, pensando no quanto queria saber tudo sobre Do Kyungsoo.</p><p>Queria saber como e onde ele gostaria de ser beijado. Se preferia beijos urgentes e intensos ou se gostava dos lentos, mais suaves. Onde ele queria que Jongin apoiasse suas mãos ao beijá-lo, e também onde <em>não </em>queria. Coisas que ele simplesmente não podia se dar ao luxo de perguntar agora.</p><p>— Isso é estranho — o baixinho sussurrou, e foi então que ele percebeu os dedos dele brincando com a barra da sua camiseta. O toque era tão sutil que sua mão mal parecia estar ali.</p><p>A mão dele enfim subiu por baixo do tecido, os músculos do abdômen de Jongin se contraindo levemente sob o toque. Extasiado pela sensação da palma morna deslizando cuidadosamente sobre sua pele, o atleta acompanhou cada movimento com os olhos. Acenando com a cabeça para incentivá-lo a continuar, ele sentiu os dedos se moverem mais para cima, até o peito, onde ele permaneceu com a mão algum tempo sobre o seu coração.</p><p>Agora que Kyungsoo podia sentir seus batimentos agitados, ele se sentia vulnerável.</p><p>— É um pouco estranho — Jongin concordou, sorrindo.</p><p>— Ah. Me desculpa.</p><p>Ele rapidamente recolheu a mão, mas Jongin a segurou e a colocou de volta no lugar, apertando-a contra a sua antes de deixá-la livre de novo.</p><p>— Eu me sinto estranho porque não quero que você pare. A sensação é boa, e as suas mãos são macias.</p><p>— Okay — reconheceu Kyungsoo. — <em>Definitivamente</em> é estranho.</p><p>— Sabe o que é ainda mais estranho?</p><p>— Não sei se eu quero saber.</p><p>Ele apertou os lábios com força, reprimindo uma risada. E Kyungsoo aproveitou a oportunidade para fazer o riso morrer com um beijo roubado.</p><p>Jongin também queria tocá-lo, então ergueu a camiseta do garoto por trás, percorrendo suas costas com os dedos de modo suave. A pele estava quente e tão macia que foi impossível não apreciar cada centímetro dela. Ele subiu devagar até onde alcançava, sentindo os músculos das costas, e depois escorregou a mão até o seu quadril, invadindo quase por acidente alguns centímetros por baixo do short.</p><p>A tensão era tão evidente que ele sentia uma pontada no peito. Enquanto o beijava outra vez e sentia a mão dele próxima demais de uma zona perigosa, ele tentou ignorar o que estava acontecendo — ou quase acontecendo — dentro das próprias calças.</p><p>— A gente deveria parar — ele disse e se afastou, enfiando o rosto em seu pescoço e soltando o ar que estava prendendo contra a sua pele.</p><p>— O que aconteceu?</p><p>Ele deu um selinho molhado no pescoço de Kyungsoo para tranquilizá-lo, achando uma graça que ele estivesse preocupado, como se tivesse feito algo de errado.</p><p>Jongin se afastou, envergonhado. E aquela era a sua vez de se sentir acanhado, embora suas orelhas não ficassem vermelhas como as dele.</p><p>— Hormônios — ele soltou simplesmente, e aquilo foi suficiente para que ele entendesse.</p><p>Se o <em>quarterback</em> estivesse segurando o rosto de Kyungsoo agora, ele com certeza teria sentido as bochechas do baixinho esquentarem.</p><p>— Eu também.</p><p>— Vamos só ficar abraçados — ele propôs, envolvendo a cintura dele com um dos braços.</p><p>Os dois esperaram até que se acalmassem, aproveitando do silêncio e do som acolhedor das respirações. Ainda virados um para o outro, Kyungsoo massageava seus cabelos enquanto Jongin movia sua mão em uma carícia calma e suave sobre seu quadril.</p><p>Eles se observaram sem dizer uma única palavra pelo resto da noite, atentos aos olhos sonolentos e às pálpebras pesadas, já se fechando contra a própria vontade. No fim, após perceber que os dedos do baixinho haviam deixado de se mover, Jongin apenas se concentrou na sensação dos carinhos de Kyungsoo, ainda vívida na sua memória.</p><p>Jongin ainda estava sorrindo quando se deixou levar para o mundo dos sonhos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮ ✮ ✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sehun apoiou a cabeça na janela do ônibus, olhando para o lado de fora. Alguns alunos ainda estavam guardando suas bagagens, acenando para os monitores ou tirando as últimas <em>selfies </em>de recordação, ainda com os cabelos ligeiramente bagunçados depois de uma noite de pouco sono. Os três dias de acampamento passaram rápido demais. Ele mal podia acreditar que já estavam voltando para casa.</p><p>As poltronas ainda estavam vazias, mas ele decidiu que não era uma boa ideia viajar com alguém ao seu lado. Então, ele apenas deixou seu casaco vermelho sobre o outro assento, como se estivesse guardando o lugar para alguém. Oh Sehun tinha uma decisão importante a tomar, e ele precisava estar sozinho.</p><p>O ônibus deu adeus ao acampamento vinte minutos depois. Felizmente, ninguém havia se sentado com ele, mas o desconforto de Jongin por ter se sentado ao lado de Yifan era mais do que evidente. O rapaz tirou do bolso o papel que parecia pesar mais do que o mundo inteiro dentro da sua calça, observando a foto impressa uma última vez antes de amassá-la entre os dedos. Seria Kris o responsável por aquilo?</p><p>Jongin e Kyungsoo estavam se beijando no lago, e ele se perguntava desde quando aquilo vinha acontecendo.</p><p>Ele nunca tivera qualquer senso de responsabilidade. Algumas semanas atrás, o garoto provavelmente não teria pensado duas vezes antes de guardar a fotografia para usá-la em um momento oportuno. Então por que agora? Talvez sua consciência estivesse enfim amadurecendo.</p><p>Ele esperou que o ônibus chegasse na estrada.</p><p>Fechou o punho sobre o papel amassado, abriu uma fresta da janela e olhou ao redor, só para constatar que a barra estava limpa.</p><p>E, então, ele atirou a fotografia em alguma rodovia pouco conhecida, livrando-se da evidência de uma vez por todas.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮ ✮ ✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Quando Aristóteles disse "Ter muitos amigos é não ter nenhum", o cara não estava de brincadeira.</p><p>Era nisso que Jongin estava pensando enquanto olhava para a paisagem através do vidro e ouvia música no volume máximo em seus fones de ouvido. Ele sequer se interessava por Filosofia, mas a frase do filósofo insistia em rondar a sua mente toda vez que pensava em seus amigos, sentados em poltronas afastadas — e principalmente em Wu Yifan, sentado ao seu lado, que já perdera aquele título há muito tempo.</p><p>Jongin não aguentava mais fingir. Não aguentava ter que esconder tantos segredos e continuar mantendo relações por pura conveniência. Embora fosse o garoto mais popular do colégio, sempre com todos o cumprimentando e dando-lhe tapinhas amigáveis pelos corredores, ele se sentia sozinho. O garoto sabia que a imagem que ele transmitia era uma enorme mentira.</p><p>E ele não queria ser aquele Jongin. Não mais.</p><p>Por isso, movido pelo impulso de sair dali o mais rápido possível, o rapaz retirou um dos fones do ouvido e se apoiou no banco da frente para ficar de pé. Ele não suportaria uma viagem inteira de volta ao colégio sentado com Wu Yifan.</p><p>— Dá licença, Kris — ele disse ao chinês, que bloqueava a passagem até o corredor com suas pernas compridas. — Eu vou sentar lá atrás.</p><p>Mas o <em>Tight-End </em>não moveu um músculo, parecendo bastante satisfeito com a irritação de Jongin.</p><p>— Senta aí. — Ele franziu o cenho e apontou para a poltrona com um gesto de cabeça. — Não faça a droga de uma cena. A gente pode resolver isso mais tarde.</p><p>Não tendo resposta, Yifan puxou o braço do atleta para baixo e o fez se sentar novamente, caindo sobre o estofado. Graças ao gesto abrupto, o fone de ouvido havia se desconectado acidentalmente da entrada do seu celular, e agora tudo que ele podia escutar era silêncio.</p><p>— Por que você me odeia tanto? — ele sussurrou, enterrando as mãos nos bolsos da sua jaqueta do time. — Você não tá cansado de descontar a raiva dos seus problemas pessoais nos outros? Se não quer pedir ajuda aos seus amigos, então você deveria aprender a cuidar das próprias merdas sozinho.</p><p>Yifan desviou o olhar por alguns segundos, balançando a cabeça em negação. Mesmo que ele negasse com todas as palavras, era óbvio que ouvir aquilo o tinha afetado. Em vez de responder à pergunta, o rapaz decidiu fugir mais uma vez. Ele segurou em seu braço, como se aquilo fosse impedir seus planos.</p><p>— Escuta, Jongin... Se você levantar dessa poltrona agora, todas as pessoas desse ônibus vão ficar sabendo o seu segredo — o grandalhão ameaçou, o aperto se intensificando sobre seu antebraço. Ele soltou um risinho debochado. — Você prefere que eles saibam que você faz balé ou que está ficando com o garoto gay? Eu estou de bom humor, então vou deixar você escolher.</p><p>Jongin fechou uma das mãos em punho, o sangue fervendo. Se ele fosse obrigado a aturar Wu Yifan por mais tempo, talvez ele precisasse de um mantra especial para impedi-lo de enfiar a mão na cara dele.</p><p>— Faça o que quiser, mas não chame o Kyungsoo assim. Ele tem um nome.</p><p>Ele levantou, chutou suas pernas para o lado e chegou até o corredor, desvencilhando-se rapidamente quando o rapaz tentou segurá-lo outra vez. Jongin cambaleou pela passagem estreita do ônibus, recuperando o equilíbrio ao se apoiar nos bancos de ambos os lados. Quando notou os olhares todos sobre ele, o garoto percebeu que Kris também havia se levantado.</p><p>Sem olhar para trás, ele deu mais alguns passos. O coração parecia pesado, batendo contra as suas costelas de modo dolorido. Na multidão de rostos curiosos, ele viu Kyungsoo no fundo do ônibus, sentado de modo solitário sem nenhum companheiro na poltrona ao lado.</p><p>Ele pensou que talvez estivesse seguro. Tinha quase certeza de que Kris estava blefando, mas mudou de ideia no momento em que o grandalhão seguiu atrás dele, batendo palmas.</p><p>— Atenção todos! — Ele deu tapinhas nos ombros de Jongin. — Nosso capitão aqui tem uma novidade pra contar. — Sorriu, cínico. — Não tem, <em>quarterback</em>?</p><p>Jongin percebeu que nem todos os mantras do mundo seriam eficazes para manter seu punho longe da fuça de Yifan. No entanto, ele se limitou a respirar fundo e olhar para o restante dos alunos, tentando não entrar em pânico. Todos o olhavam com um misto de desconfiança e preocupação, provavelmente suspeitando através do tom de Kris de que algo estava errado.</p><p>— Eu... Hmm... — ele começou. Sua cabeça era como um papel em branco, e ele não tinha ideia do que dizer. Quanto tempo lhe restava até que Yifan deixasse escapar um de seus segredos? Ele decidiu arriscar por um tópico seguro. — Eu queria parabenizar todos vocês pelo jogo de ontem. Tanto o pessoal do time quanto o pessoal da banda. Vocês foram incríveis!</p><p>O ônibus irrompeu em palmas e alguns assobios. O rapaz se sentiu momentaneamente satisfeito com o seu pequeno discurso, mas assim que as pessoas foram se acalmando e os sorrisos morrendo nos lábios, aquela sensação de insegurança voltou outra vez. Os olhares pareciam ainda mais pesados, e ele sabia que <em>precisava</em> dizer mais alguma coisa.</p><p>Jongin se esforçava para vasculhar seu cérebro em busca de outra desculpa esfarrapada quando sentiu Yifan ser puxado para trás. Sehun também estava de pé, segurando os ombros do <em>Tight-End </em>numa espécie de abraço, impedindo que ele avançasse.</p><p>— E em agradecimento ao esforço de todos — Sehun acrescentou —, nosso capitão planejou uma confraternização no campo de futebol do colégio amanhã à noite! Vamos chamar as meninas também.</p><p>Os garotos gritaram outra vez, aplaudindo com muito mais força agora. Mesmo contra a sua vontade, Kris foi obrigado a recuar. Oh Sehun o puxou em direção à sua poltrona e murmurou um "Vem sentar comigo" com uma pitada de hostilidade.</p><p>Agora livre, Jongin ajeitou a jaqueta nos ombros e caminhou até o final do ônibus, jogando-se ao lado de Kyungsoo sem pensar duas vezes.</p><p>— Você tá bem? — o baixinho murmurou, a voz suave deixando-o um pouco mais confortável.</p><p>— Bem melhor agora.</p><p>Ele olhou para a estrada do outro lado da janela e suspirou, encontrando um pouco de distração nas montanhas acinzentadas da paisagem. Mas foi nos olhos de Do Kyungsoo que ele encontrou paz e tranquilidade novamente.</p><p>— Posso deitar em você? — o atleta sussurrou. E ficou feliz por ter sido premiado com um risinho tímido.</p><p>— Como se você não tivesse feito isso a noite inteira.</p><p>Jongin finalmente abriu um sorriso, soltando o ar que estava prendendo. Ele deixou que a tensão se dissipasse por completo. Estavam longe, muito longe da vista de Yifan e dos outros garotos do time. Longe do campo de visão de todo mundo. Parecia perfeito.</p><p>— Eu tenho fones de ouvido — ele ofereceu, brincalhão, erguendo um dos fones para Kyungsoo.</p><p>— E eu tenho ombros. Dois, pra ser exato. Até posso deixar você escolher.</p><p>O <em>quarterback</em> riu e afundou no banco, se sentindo transportado para um lugar muito mais seguro ao apoiar a cabeça no ombro dele.</p><p>— Esse vai servir.</p><p>Escondidos nos últimos bancos do ônibus, não havia plateia que pudesse vigiá-los. E, ainda assim, os dois se ajeitaram de modo discreto, as cabeças apoiadas uma na outra. A posição não era nem de longe a mais confortável, mas ele não se importou com mais nada enquanto colocava o fone no ouvido de Kyungsoo e o fazia mergulhar de cabeça na sua <em>playlist</em> de músicas favoritas.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. O Camaleão e o Gato de Botas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Na semana seguinte, Minseok recebeu Kyungsoo com um abraço de urso exagerado e dois pirulitos de morango. Por razões meramente <em>científicas</em> e de uma coincidência <em>impressionante</em>, o garoto parecia viciado em doces de sabor morango. Era óbvio que não tinha <em>nada a ver</em> — e aqui o itálico faz um trabalho incrível simbolizando o sarcasmo — com a bala que recebera de Luhan com o número dele escrito na embalagem.</p><p>Eles passaram a manhã toda conversando sobre o seu primeiro encontro desastroso com Chanyeol, mas principalmente do segundo encontro (não oficial, é claro) com o seu querido Camaleão no fliperama. Contou tudo nos mínimos detalhes e não deixou de fora a conversa que teve com ele no dia seguinte, onde Luhan o convidou para assistir a um dos seus ensaios. E, dessa vez, sozinho, sem a trupe do clube de áudio e vídeo para acompanhá-lo.</p><p>Mas também havia um outro tópico martelando em sua mente.</p><p>Após a aula de Física, enquanto Minseok adiantava a redação de Literatura Moderna e Kyungsoo copiava descaradamente seu dever de Matemática, os dois continuaram conversando na sala vazia.</p><p>— Agora é a sua vez — Minseok contra-atacou. — Me conta tudo sobre o acampamento, vai.</p><p>Kyungsoo tirou os olhos do caderno por um segundo e empurrou os óculos pela ponte, evitando que eles escorregassem.</p><p>— Bom, não ganhei o jogo de caça à bandeira esse ano porque o outro time estava trapaceando — ele contou, voltando a copiar os exercícios de modo casual. — Não dormi no beliche, porque você sabe que eu tenho medo, e dessa vez não vomitei o churrasco no pé da Jihyo, então podemos dizer que foi um sucesso. Eu acabei ficando no mesmo quarto que o Yugyeom, e antes que você pergunte, a resposta é <em>sim</em>, ele ainda solta pum durante a noite.</p><p>— Parece ótimo — ele soltou ironicamente, deixando escapar uma risada. — Mais alguma coisa interessante aconteceu?</p><p>— O que você quer dizer?</p><p>— Você sabe muito bem, Soo. — Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. — Até quando você vai fingir que não está dando uns amassos no <em>quarterback</em>?</p><p>Kyungsoo quase engasgou com a própria saliva. Minseok notou que suas bochechas ficaram ligeiramente vermelhas com a pergunta.</p><p>— É um pouco assustador que você me conheça tão bem.</p><p>— O cara popular e o nerd que toca na banda do colégio — Minseok suspirou, encostando a ponta do lápis no queixo para refletir sobre aquilo. — Uau... Isso está a dois passos de se transformar em um clipe da Taylor Swift.</p><p>— Pois é. Uma versão menos inocente de You Belong With Me.</p><p>O garoto abriu a boca em um "O" exagerado.</p><p>— Espera! <em>Você dormiu com ele?</em></p><p>— Não, não dormi! Quero dizer, eu dormi com ele, mas não<em> dormi</em> com ele, entende? — Kyungsoo começou a gesticular coisas impróprias no ar, e o amigo foi obrigado a segurar suas mãos para fazê-lo parar. Então ele se recostou na cadeira e ajeitou os óculos. — A gente meio que... começou a se tocar, mas aí ficamos... hmm... excitados, e fomos obrigados a parar.</p><p>— Isso significa que você ainda é virgem — concluiu Minseok. — Uau, meus pêsames.</p><p>— Mas eu... — Ele se inclinou para a frente, diminuindo o tom da voz. — Eu passei a mão no abdômen dele.</p><p>Minseok sequer tirou os olhos da sua folha de caderno.</p><p>— Nada mais do que a sua obrigação. Eu teria te matado se você não tivesse.</p><p>Os dois desviaram a atenção do caderno e se olharam, caindo na gargalhada.</p><p>— E você e o Garoto Camaleão? — Kyungsoo perguntou. — Você disse que vocês se encontraram no fliperama. Como ele é?</p><p>Minseok se jogou contra a mesa, deitando com a bochecha amassada contra seu caderno.</p><p>— Ugh, ele é perfeito. É claro que eu já sabia disso, mas ter a comprovação só me deixou ainda mais feliz. Dava pra perceber que ele estava nervoso quando veio falar comigo, e eu também estava prestes a ter um derrame, então deu tudo certo. Agora não consigo mais largar essas balas de morango por causa dele. — O garoto ergueu o rosto e vasculhou o bolso do uniforme para pegar o pacote vermelho brilhante, sorrindo de modo abobado. — A gente também segurou as mãos quando ninguém estava vendo.</p><p>— Isso é fofo — Kyungsoo admitiu, sorrindo também. Mas ele simplesmente não podia deixar a chance de dar o troco escapar, então ele o cutucou no peito, fingindo estar indignado. — Mas olha só quem está falando... Esse é o mesmo cara que zoou o próprio melhor amigo por ainda ser virgem dois minutos atrás? Sua inconsistência sempre me surpreende, Minseok.</p><p>— Acho que você vai ter que se acostumar com isso.</p><p>— Se você se acostumou a me deixar copiar o dever de matemática, nada é impossível. — A expressão de Kyungsoo mudou, e de repente ele apoiou o rosto em uma das mãos, pensando na confraternização entre o time de futebol, as líderes de torcida e o pessoal da banda. — Minseok... Quais são as chances de você me ajudar a assaltar um supermercado?</p><p>— Nenhuma.</p><p>— Eu imaginei.</p><p>— Mas por que você precisaria assaltar um supermercado?</p><p>Kyungsoo o encarou por trás dos óculos, sorrindo de modo travesso.</p><p>— Bem, digamos que eu... tenho um compromisso hoje à noite.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>À noite, os postes de luz ao redor do campo estavam acesos, iluminando os rostos dos garotos e garotas reunidos para a confraternização improvisada. As líderes de torcida ficaram responsáveis por levar pacotes de salgadinho, alguns doces e sucos de caixinha. Os jogadores decidiram que o pessoal da banda do colégio deveria levar as bebidas — o que, na opinião de Kyungsoo, era apenas uma desculpa para assustar os rapazes do clube de música e mantê-los afastados da festinha. Ou, no mínimo, para fazer com que eles se metessem em problemas.</p><p>Se esse era o caso, então o plano fora bem-sucedido, porque quase não havia músicos e, consequentemente, também quase não havia bebida. Graças ao irmão mais velho de Jinhwan, que era um perito em carteiras de identidade falsificadas, ele e outros garotos conseguiram comprar algumas cervejas.</p><p>Yixing havia se comprometido a invadir o colégio trancado pelo portão de trás e trazer uma <em>surpresinha </em>que estava escondida em um armário do vestiário masculino. Como todo garoto popular e rebelde que se preze, ele sabia exatamente como fazer isso, e o mérito era todo de uma postagem anônima no Drop That com um tutorial chamado "Como invadir o colégio Yongsan à noite usando um grampo de cabelo".</p><p>Ele voltou quase meia hora mais tarde, sendo recebido com palmas e gritos de alegria que Kyungsoo achou um pouco exagerados, como se ele tivesse acabado de salvar a Coreia do Sul de um ataque terrorista com bombas nucleares.</p><p>— Eu sabia que o armário L-1485 salvaria as nossas vidas algum dia — disse Yixing, erguendo a garrafa de whisky como um troféu e se sentando de pernas cruzadas no gramado.</p><p>Enquanto todos brindavam com suas latinhas de cerveja e copos de plástico com uma mistura porca e nada confiável de whisky com suco de caixinha, Kyungsoo se perguntava o que diabos estava fazendo lá, principalmente quando Wu Yifan lançava-lhe olhares nada amigáveis de vez em quando. E algum tempo mais tarde, quando uma das garotas sugeriu que eles jogassem Eu Nunca, ele teve certeza de que ir àquela confraternização não fora uma boa ideia.</p><p>O que o acalmava era ver Joohyun do outro lado da roda. Ele suspeitava que ela só estava ali para ficar de olho nele, caso Kyungsoo precisasse de ajuda.</p><p>Jinhwan, o garoto que tocava trompete na banda do colégio, distribuiu copos com suco batizado para quem ainda estava sem bebida. Secretamente, Kyungsoo trocara o copo de plástico cheirando a álcool por outro apenas com suco. Ele não correria o risco de repetir o fiasco da primeira festa.</p><p>Quando o jogo começou, o <em>running back </em>foi o primeiro a se levantar.</p><p>— Eu nunca entupi a privada da casa de um amigo e coloquei a culpa em outra pessoa! — Yixing gritou, orgulhoso, olhando ao redor para ver se alguém havia bebido um gole.</p><p>A afirmação era tão específica que algumas pessoas riram e também olharam em volta, mas ninguém bebeu. Então, depois de segundos de avaliação crítica, o próprio Yixing levou seu copo à boca e sorveu um gole.</p><p>Jongin chegou logo depois, pedindo desculpas por ter se atrasado e imediatamente sendo recebido na roda, sentando-se entre Sehun e uma líder de torcida que ele não sabia o nome. Após uma sequência de tapas nas costas para incentivá-lo a falar, o <em>quarterback</em> ficou em pé outra vez, já segurando um copo na mão direita.</p><p>— Eu nunca... — Ele parou, tentando pensar em algo. — Eu nunca fui pego colando.</p><p>— Droga — xingou Sehun, provocando gargalhadas no círculo.</p><p>Baekhyun, Kris e mais dois garotos do time de futebol também beberam.</p><p>— Sehun já foi suspenso mais vezes por colar do que por pular o muro da escola —comentou Yifan, apontando para ele de modo acusatório. — Você deveria beber três goles!</p><p>Em vez de apenas acatar a sugestão, o <em>wide-receiver </em>virou o copo inteiro e só parou quando o deixou vazio, sem sobrar uma única gota. Alguém imediatamente virou a garrafa de whisky e o encheu novamente.</p><p>E o jogo continuou.</p><p>Kyungsoo ainda não havia bebido nada do seu copo de suco. Mas, para ser sincero, ele até que estava se divertindo. Era engraçado ver a reação das pessoas ao serem obrigadas a beber e revelar alguns de seus segredos mais sórdidos, principalmente quando todos caíam na risada juntos. Não era exatamente o tipo de celebração onde ele gostaria de estar, mas não era de todo ruim.</p><p>— Eu nunca levei um fora — alguém disse, inflando o peito de modo vaidoso. Era Jackson, um dos jogadores da defesa.</p><p>Baekhyun e Sehun olharam rapidamente para Joohyun antes de beberem um gole.</p><p>— Eu nunca me masturbei ao ar livre ou em lugares públicos — o Byun disse, rindo de si mesmo ao beber um gole. Todos começaram a gritar e engasgar com as próprias risadas. Enquanto algumas garotas faziam caretas, alguns garotos viravam o copo.</p><p>Kyungsoo percebeu que Jongin também bebera um gole.</p><p>— Onde? — perguntou uma das líderes de torcida, curiosa.</p><p><em>Jihyo</em>, ele reconheceu, porque era impossível esquecer de alguém depois de vomitar na sandália dela. Park Jihyo era a típica garota exibicionista que frequentemente recebia advertência por usar a saia do colégio curta demais. Ele sabia o nome dela porque a garota costumava ser melhor amiga de Park Sooyoung, a sua jogadora favorita do time de vôlei. Mas as duas já não eram próximas desde que Joy abandonara o clube de torcida.</p><p>Baekhyun bebeu outro gole antes de responder.</p><p>— No banheiro da escola, no vestiário, no acampamento, no quintal de um desconhecido...</p><p>— Ugh — ela retrucou. — Você é um pervertido.</p><p>Os dois trocaram olhares travessos que não passaram despercebidos. Kyungsoo era um ótimo observador, e talvez ninguém tivesse reparado, mas ele percebeu o modo como Sehun olhou para o Byun com a testa franzida, reprovando a interação. Será que eles estavam brigando pela mesma garota outra vez?</p><p>— Eu nunca fiz sexo na casa de um amigo ou desconhecido — afirmou Yugyeom.</p><p>Sehun e Baekhyun se entreolharam discretamente antes de beber.</p><p>— Eu nunca fiquei com alguém dessa roda — o próximo garoto disse, olhando para as garotas e suspirando de modo tristonho.</p><p>Tantas pessoas levaram o copo à boca que o rapaz pareceu ficar confuso. Kyungsoo também olhou em volta, apenas assistindo enquanto Sehun, Baekhyun, Yifan, Yixing, Jihyo e mais algumas pessoas bebiam. Quando seu olhar cruzou o de Jongin, que estava bebendo enquanto o observava, ele percebeu que também precisava beber um gole.</p><p>Mas o <em>quarterback</em> não era o único que estava de olho nele.</p><p>Antes que aquela rodada acabasse, Kris chamou a atenção de todos ao se inclinar para a frente, sorrindo de modo maldoso para o baixinho.</p><p>— Ei, ei, ei! O garoto gay já ficou com alguém dessa roda! — ele exclamou, a voz já um pouco enrolada por causa da bebida. O grandalhão olhou para cada um dos garotos, parando de propósito em Jongin por um pouco mais de tempo. — Isso quer dizer que temos outro beija-rapazes aqui entre nós, certo?</p><p>Kyungsoo vasculhou seu dicionário mental de palavrões, mas nenhum dos xingamentos politicamente corretos pareceu se encaixar melhor do que um <em>puta que pariu</em>. Talvez ele devesse ter pensado melhor antes de beber e dedurar por acidente Kim Jongin daquela forma. Mas ele não deixaria que o <em>Tight-End </em>brincasse com eles novamente.</p><p>Ele não esperou que os cochichos curiosos e os olhares debochados se espalhassem. O garoto apenas ajeitou os óculos no rosto e permaneceu impassível.</p><p>— Quer contar pra eles como foi, Yifan? — Kyungsoo brincou, arrancando mais risadas e um coro de "Uuuuuh" das pessoas na roda, que começaram a empurrar o grandalhão de ambos os lados e a importuná-lo fazendo biquinho.</p><p>Todos estavam rindo, incluindo Jongin.</p><p>A acusação morreu ali. Na rodada seguinte, ninguém parecia mais interessado em saber quem era a outra pessoa que Kyungsoo havia beijado. A relação deles — seja ela qual fosse — ainda estava a salvo. Mas Wu Yifan não desistiria tão fácil de expor o amigo, embora ele ainda não soubesse os motivos por trás de tal perseguição. Ele sabia que Kim Jongin tinha muitos segredos que gostaria de proteger.</p><p>E, agora, Kyungsoo não se importava de ser mais um deles.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Minseok estava acostumado a ver a garagem de Chanyeol por trás das lentes da sua câmera. Ele já era familiarizado com a coleção de discos de vinil, expostos nas paredes como quadros; com as lâmpadas coloridas que deixavam o ambiente jovem e acolhedor, e com o cheiro misto de poeira, giz de quadro e colônias masculinas baratas.</p><p>Mas não estava acostumado a vê-la daquele ângulo.</p><p>Depois de repassar <em>Jolly Roger </em>pela terceira vez, os garotos agora ensaiavam uma canção que ele nunca tinha ouvido. Era comum que a banda The Pirates sempre se apresentasse no show de talentos do colégio, nas festas de aniversário do pessoal descolado — principalmente dos alunos que não tinham dinheiro para pagar um DJ — ou em eventos de arrecadação para o baile de formatura. Mas o garoto nunca prestara atenção de fato no quanto eles eram bons.</p><p>Minseok realmente gostou dessa música. A melodia não era tão arrebatadora à primeira vista (ou, em termos mais apropriados, à primeira <em>audição</em>), mas havia algo nela que o cativou desde o primeiro refrão. Ele gostou especialmente da letra, e de como ela parecia se encaixar perfeitamente com o que ele sentia por Luhan. Havia algo de especial nela.</p><p>Quando terminou, o rapaz se ajeitou no sofá vermelho de onde ele estava assistindo aos ensaios, esperando que eles a repetissem. Mas não repetiram. Em vez disso, Chanyeol saiu de trás da bateria e caminhou até Luhan para usar seu microfone.</p><p>— Você vai contar pra ele ou eu conto? — ele provocou, e o guitarrista ao seu lado imediatamente fez uma careta desesperada e o empurrou de leve.</p><p>— Chanyeol...</p><p>— Foi o Luhan que compôs essa música — o garoto mais alto anunciou pelo microfone, fazendo sua voz ecoar pela garagem. Cada uma das palavras pareciam fazer o cômodo vibrar, escapando pelas caixas de som de modo abafado. — O nome dela é <em>Gato de Botas</em>.</p><p>— Porra, Park. Você não consegue manter essa matraca fechada por um minuto?</p><p>Luhan parecia querer morrer. Ou, no mínimo, fazer como os avestruzes de desenhos animados e esconder a cabeça na areia até que o constrangimento passasse. Mas Minseok, por outro lado, estava radiante. Ele riu dos empurrões que o garoto dava em Chanyeol e afundou no sofá, abraçando uma das almofadas para descontar seu nervosismo e felicidade no objeto macio.</p><p>Jongdae e Sunmi pareciam confusos. Eles se entreolharam, tentando conversar através do silêncio constrangedor, mas acabaram dando de ombros um para o outro, sem chegar a qualquer conclusão. Foi nesse momento que Minseok percebeu que Luhan não havia contado nada a eles.</p><p><em>Meu Deus...</em> Eles não pareciam saber sequer que o garoto era gay.</p><p>Mas o guitarrista parecia preparado para isso. Ele deixou sua Fender Stratocaster de lado, dando a volta para encontrá-lo perto do sofá. Minseok imediatamente ficou de pé e sentiu seu coração correr uma maratona quando o rapaz apoiou um braço ao redor do seu pescoço. Ele entrelaçou os dedos da própria mão, envolvendo-o numa espécie de abraço desajeitado.</p><p>— Pessoal, hum... Esse é o Minseok.</p><p>— A gente já conhece o Minseok, Lu — disse Sunmi, achando graça da situação. — Ele é do clube de áudio e vídeo.</p><p>Jongdae apenas concordou, balançando a cabeça.</p><p>— É por isso que ele está aqui? Ele vai filmar a gente de novo?</p><p>Minseok não sabia o que fazer. Ele apenas permaneceu imóvel, avaliando se seria uma boa ideia tocá-lo agora ou não. Se deveria abraçá-lo de volta, apoiar uma mão em sua cintura ou ao menos fazer um carinho em suas costas. Ele não sabia.</p><p>— Não... — Luhan respirou fundo. — Ele está aqui porque é meu namorado.</p><p>— Oh — Jongdae soltou, ainda assimilando a última frase. Os dedos que seguravam o microfone se soltaram aos poucos, como se ele não tivesse mais forças para segurá-lo. E, então, ele piscou algumas vezes, olhando para o casal à sua frente e finalmente compreendendo a notícia por inteiro. — <em>Oh</em>.</p><p>A primeira reação de Sunmi foi cobrir a boca com uma mão, e Minseok se sentiu péssimo por isso, até que a garota disse, indignada:</p><p>— Por que você não contou isso antes? Agora eu tô me sentindo horrível por ter tentado te arranjar encontros às cegas com as minhas amigas. Uau...</p><p>—<em>Você</em> está se sentindo péssima? — Jongdae rebateu, a voz estridente ecoando dentro da garagem. — Tem ideia de quantas indicações de filmes pornôs eu já pedi pro Luhan?</p><p>Ela fez uma careta.</p><p>— Ok, informação demais.</p><p>Luhan e Minseok começaram a rir. Eles observaram por algum tempo enquanto Sunmi e Jongdae iniciavam uma discussão aparentemente amigável, disputando para ver quem se sentia um ser humano mais horrível por não ter percebido antes. Chanyeol apenas foi até o novo casal e bagunçou o cabelo dos dois com suas mãos anormalmente grandes, como se quisesse dar a sua benção.</p><p>O guitarrista retirou o braço do seu pescoço, mas continuou com uma mão agarrada na parte de trás da camiseta de Minseok.</p><p>— Então... Vocês estão "ok" com isso?</p><p>Jongdae deu de ombros.</p><p>— Não é como se fosse uma notícia ruim. Sobra mais garotas pra mim.</p><p>— Ei! — Chanyeol reclamou, correndo de volta até o amigo para tirar satisfações. — Você fala como se eu não fosse uma forte ameaça!</p><p>— Até parece — ele murmurou, recebendo um soco do grandalhão.</p><p>— Eu sou ótimo com as garotas!</p><p>— Se é nisso que você quer acreditar...</p><p>E ali se iniciava uma nova disputa para ver quem era melhor com as garotas.</p><p>Quando o ensaio acabou, os cinco comemoraram o novo status de <em>desencalhado </em>de Luhan com latinhas de refrigerante, picolés caseiros que estavam escondidos no freezer de Chanyeol e se sentaram no tapete felpudo da garagem, jogando conversa fora. De vez em quando eles aproveitavam para improvisar alguma melodia no violão velho e empoeirado de Sunmi ou criar a letra de uma música, gargalhando quando alguém sugeria algo clichê demais.</p><p>Minseok gostou daquilo. Gostou de sentir que fazia parte de uma nova família.</p><p>Mas ele gostou ainda mais do trajeto de volta para casa.</p><p>No final, eles ergueram o portão de ferro da garagem e deixaram a luminosidade finalmente entrar, enquanto o Park se despedia dos seus amigos do lado de fora. O pôr-do-sol alaranjado estava incrível, e Minseok se sentiu decepcionado por não ter levado sua câmera para capturar a imagem do calçadão iluminado pela luz de fim de tarde.</p><p>— Vou te dar uma carona até em casa — disse Luhan, envolvendo seu ombro com o braço outra vez e beijando seu cabelo.</p><p>Todos já tinham ido embora. Os garotos acenaram um adeus rápido para Chanyeol e deram a volta até a lateral da casa dele. Luhan tinha deixado seu skate e seu boné apoiados contra a parede do quintal do amigo. Minseok não entendia muito sobre skates, mas ele sabia que aquele era bem maior do que um tradicional. Quando o rapaz havia sugerido uma carona, ele não imaginava que seria algo tão inusitado.</p><p>Quanto mais conhecia sobre o seu Camaleão, mais gostava dele.</p><p>O garoto colocou o boné na cabeça com a aba virada para trás, pegou o skate e o colocou sobre a calçada, usando o tênis para acomodá-lo em linha reta.</p><p>— Ok, você vai na frente.</p><p>— Não deveria ser o contrário?</p><p>— Não, confia em mim — ele pediu gentilmente, ajudando o garoto a se equilibrar sobre a prancha de madeira.</p><p>Minseok teve vontade de dizer que, <em>sim</em>, ele confiava nele de olhos fechados.</p><p>Mas não confiava no skate. Ou na sua habilidade de se equilibrar por mais de três segundos.</p><p>No entanto, quando Luhan subiu atrás dele, a respiração quente tocando a sua nuca, ele percebeu que talvez não fosse má ideia. Ele podia sentir a temperatura morna do corpo dele às suas costas, o tronco quase tocando seu corpo.</p><p>— Eu vou colocar as mãos na sua cintura, tá bom?</p><p>— Tá bom — ele sussurrou de volta, sentindo o corpo se arrepiar por inteiro antes mesmo do contato.</p><p>Ele passou tanto tempo imaginando como seria tê-lo assim, bem perto, que cada célula parecia implorar de joelhos pelo toque. Os arrepios começaram assim que o tecido da camiseta tocou sua pele, parecendo se intensificar mil vezes quando as mãos finalmente se encaixaram na sua cintura, movendo-se lentamente até encontrar a posição perfeita.</p><p>Antes de apoiar o pé no chão para buscar por impulso, ele percebeu que a respiração de Luhan havia ficado mais quente em seu pescoço. Mesmo desconfiando da movimentação suspeita, ele não pôde evitar encolher os ombros quando ele deixou um beijo na sua nuca.</p><p>— Você tá me provocando? — Minseok suspirou.</p><p>Ele se fez de sonso.</p><p>— Não... Eu deveria? — ele perguntou, tentando soar inocente. E depois deu outro beijo, arrancando uma risada gostosa de Minseok. — Ok, vamos lá.</p><p>Luhan pegou impulso e começou a movimentar o skate, aumentando gradativamente a velocidade até que o garoto se acostumasse. Por sorte, Minseok era ligeiramente mais baixo, então ele apenas precisava olhar sobre seus ombros para enxergar o caminho. As mãos do guitarrista na sua cintura faziam com que ele se sentisse seguro, mas as risadas que ele soltava vez ou outra, provocando cócegas perigosas contra o seu pescoço, comprometiam o seu equilíbrio.</p><p>Eles caíram algumas vezes durante o trajeto até encontrarem a técnica perfeita para mantê-los em movimento. Depois que a insegurança se dissipou, Minseok não conseguia deixar de pensar em como aquele momento era maravilhoso. No calçadão, com o sol lançando luzes alaranjadas sobre eles, o garoto sentia que estava flutuando.</p><p>Já era quase noite quando eles pararam em frente à sua casa. Os pais de Minseok estavam no andar de baixo, provavelmente na cozinha. Eles podiam ver as luzes amareladas acesas do outro lado do sobrado. Mesmo que nenhum dos dois dissesse em voz alta, era óbvio que eles não queriam se despedir ainda. Então, em comum acordo, eles se sentaram lado a lado sobre o skate na varanda, conversando sobre tudo e sobre nada ao mesmo tempo, até que o céu se enchesse de estrelas.</p><p>— Você sempre leva seus namorados para andar de skate? — Minseok perguntou.</p><p>— Você sabe que não. — Ele sorriu, tirando o boné e colocando-o na cabeça de Minseok, admirando como ele ficava bonito com ele. — Você é o meu primeiro namorado.</p><p>— Soa melhor quando você diz.</p><p>— O quê? <em>Namorado?</em></p><p>— É.</p><p>— Hmm, acho que temos opiniões divergentes sobre isso — Luhan murmurou, afagando o queixo de modo pensativo, como se aquele fosse um assunto muito sério e importante. — É óbvio que soa melhor quando<em> você </em>diz.</p><p>— Meu Deus, será que vamos ser como um desses casais melosos e nojentos?</p><p>— Eu espero que sim — ele respondeu, e os dois começaram a rir.</p><p>Era confortável ficar daquele jeito com ele. Lado a lado, com os ombros apoiados um no outro e os joelhos vez ou outra se esbarrando. Luhan tinha um cheiro gostoso de perfume na camiseta, e o hálito de morango escapava da sua boca toda vez que ele sussurrava alguma coisa muito perto. Minseok tinha imaginado momentos como aquele milhares de vezes, mas ele nunca pensou que pudesse ser tão <em>real.</em></p><p>Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Havia uma tensão esquisita no ar agora, e o garoto reconheceu aquele momento de sossego como algo entre "Eu preciso ir embora, mas não quero te deixar" e um "Acho que esse é o momento em que deveríamos nos beijar, mas ainda não criei coragem".</p><p>Minseok já não tinha muita paciência, então ele apenas o cutucou com o joelho, evitando contato visual.</p><p>— Então... Sobre aquele convite para beijar... Ainda tá valendo?</p><p>Luhan riu e virou seu rosto levemente pelo queixo, puxando-o mais para perto e incentivando o garoto a olhar para ele. Minseok viu suas pálpebras cederem e os olhos quase se fecharem quando ele se inclinou, a respiração dele alcançando sua boca. Antes mesmo que seus lábios pudessem se tocar, o guitarrista o segurou pela nuca, a outra mão pousada em seu ombro.</p><p>O skate se movimentou quando eles se acomodaram, procurando uma posição mais confortável para beijar. E ele descobriu, pela segunda vez, que Luhan tinha o ritmo perfeito. Não era rápido ou lento demais, e o modo como ele mexia a boca sobre a dele era quase mágico. Minseok se sentiu flutuando sobre o calçadão novamente quando ele começou a enrolar o seu cabelo na ponta dos dedos — ou pelo menos tentar, porque os fios eram mais curtos atrás e sempre insistiam em escapar ao seu toque.</p><p>O garoto não sabia muito bem o que fazer com as mãos. Uma delas acabou se prendendo à camiseta cheirosa de Luhan, na base da sua coluna. A outra estava sobre a coxa dele, os dedos brincando com os fiapos da abertura da calça rasgada. Dessa vez, eles não tinham pressa, e também não estavam sob o efeito de ponche de groselha batizado. Tudo parecia mais do que perfeito.</p><p>Luhan se afastou por alguns segundos, acariciando a sua bochecha.</p><p>— Beijar você é mil vezes melhor agora que posso ver o seu rosto.</p><p>— O quê? — Minseok murmurou, ainda meio extasiado pela sensação de ser beijado com tanto carinho.</p><p>Luhan soltou uma risada baixinha.</p><p>— Morcegos não me assustam, Batman.</p><p>— Espera, você... Você sabia?</p><p>— Você deixou bem óbvio.</p><p>Minseok apertou o joelho dele, descontando sua frustração. Ele esperava que aquilo servisse de punição, mas, para Luhan, pareceu mais um convite do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele beijou o ombro do garoto, enterrando seu rosto no seu pescoço.</p><p>— Fico feliz que você não tenha ficado decepcionado quando soube que era eu.</p><p>Luhan parou o que estava fazendo — roçando o nariz de leve na pele dele, alguns centímetros abaixo do maxilar — e se afastou para observá-lo. Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de segurar seu rosto com ambas as mãos, os olhos parecendo brilhar, transmitindo um carinho que ele nunca tinha sentido antes de ninguém.</p><p>Era a primeira vez que alguém o olhava daquele jeito. Como se ele fosse a pessoa mais importante no mundo.</p><p>— Não seja tonto, Minseok — ele sussurrou. — Você é perfeito.</p><p>Naquela noite, o garoto percebeu que Batman e Robin até podiam ser uma boa dupla, mas eles não chegavam aos pés do Gato de Botas e do Camaleão. E, principalmente, que eles poderiam ter qualquer apelido que quisessem, mas que não havia nada melhor do que serem eles mesmos, Minseok e Luhan.</p><p>Minseok e Luhan, os dois garotos de mãos dadas sob o céu estrelado.</p><p>Minseok e Luhan, dividindo um skate na varanda de casa.</p><p>Por sorte, ele ganhou mais beijos do que esperava naquele dia. Sempre que estava distraído, seu namorado deixava um ou dois selinhos no seu queixo, pertinho da boca. Ou beijava o seu cabelo só como uma desculpa para sentir o cheiro do seu shampoo. Cada beijo parecia uma experiência totalmente nova, e eles sabiam que ainda teriam muito tempo para experimentar de novo, de novo e de novo.</p><p>Luhan sorriu e se inclinou, capturando seus lábios uma última vez antes do adeus.</p><p>Se apenas uma mensagem no chat era capaz de fazê-lo sentir as pernas moles como gelatina, um beijo de Luhan podia fazer seu corpo inteiro derreter.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Durante o trajeto silencioso e sorrateiro até a arquibancada, Kyungsoo olhou para trás três vezes. A ideia de fazer parte de um clube secreto podia até parecer divertida, mas, agora, depois do que acontecera durante o jogo de caça à bandeira, viver como um James Bond na vida real não parecia mais tão empolgante. Saber que talvez Kris estivesse atrás dele, correndo o risco de descobrir o segredo de outras pessoas, deixava-o extremamente nervoso.</p><p>Joohyun havia marcado uma reunião de emergência no Clube Gay assim que eles voltaram do acampamento, e o garoto suspeitava de que a fotografia de Wu Yifan tinha algo a ver com isso. Heechul, como o tagarela entusiasmado que era, já lhe contara diversas histórias de como o clube se unira para acabar com os garotos que faziam <em>bullying </em>com o vestuário de Amber ou de Ren.</p><p>Ao que tudo indicava, Huang Zitao não era nada misericordioso quando se tratava de dar uma lição em quem mexia com o Clube Gay. Talvez isso estivesse prestes a acontecer de novo.</p><p>— Bem-vindo, Sr. Bond — saudou o chinês, assim que ele ultrapassou a entrada secreta sob a arquibancada. — Vejo que você veio sem a sua pistola. É muita coragem da sua parte.</p><p>Kyungsoo ajeitou a gravata do uniforme, fingindo um ar de elegância.</p><p>— Você sabe como eu sou. — Ele deu de ombros. — Gosto de viver perigosamente.</p><p>O esconderijo deles estava diferente dessa vez. O garoto notou que havia dezenas de forminhas para doces, resquícios de confete pelo chão e até mesmo um globo espelhado em cima do sofá puído. Heechul estava usando óculos vermelhos de plástico com formato de coração e um marabu metalizado com plumas artificiais rosa shock ao redor do pescoço. Amber substituíra a gravata do uniforme por uma gravata roxa cheia de lantejoulas.</p><p>— Bonita gravata — ele elogiou. Em resposta, a garota sorriu e colocou sobre a cabeça dele uma cartola purpurinada escandalosa.</p><p>O baile de verão estava próximo. Assim como Wendy, Joohyun era uma das responsáveis pelo comitê de organização, e talvez isso explicasse por que havia tantos artigos de festa coloridos e inusitados guardados ali. A garota provavelmente estava usando o lugar como depósito para as coisas que eles não precisariam na decoração.</p><p>Joohyun estava traçando um plano mirabolante no quadro-negro na parede, bolando estratégias e dividindo tarefas. Se Kyungsoo antes tinha alguma dúvida de que ela planejava recuperar a foto perdida e apagar a imagem do celular de Yifan, agora elas haviam se dissipado por completo.</p><p>Ninguém parecia ter notado que Ren estava olhando o próprio reflexo no espelho, encarando a coroa prateada de plástico em sua cabeça como se fosse a coisa mais bonita que ela já tinha visto. As pedrinhas presas à tiara — uma roxa, uma amarela e duas verdes — eram artificiais, mas pareciam brilhar como pedras preciosas de verdade.</p><p>Ele foi obrigado a desviar o olhar quando Joohyun começou a falar.</p><p>— Atenção, pessoal! — ela chamou, batendo com o giz sobre o quadro, e imediatamente todos se aproximaram do sofá, encontrando um lugar vazio sobre o estofado. Kyungsoo observou com atenção todas as instruções, setas e anotações que a garota escrevera. — Eis como vai funcionar...</p><p>O garoto tentou acompanhar a sua linha de raciocínio, atento a todos os detalhes. Ren estava anotando tudo em um caderninho, então ele se sentiu um pouco aliviado de não precisar decorar tudo logo na primeira vez.</p><p>A certa altura, porém, a expressão de Joohyun mudou de animada para assustada de repente. Ela olhou na direção da entrada do esconderijo, os olhos ligeiramente arregalados. Os dedos que erguiam o pedaço pequeno de giz ficaram ali, flutuando no ar. Assim como os outros membros do clube, Kyungsoo olhou para trás quase de imediato, tentando distinguir a figura parada contra a luz, em frente à abertura na parede.</p><p>O garoto estava com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da jaqueta do time de futebol.</p><p>Ele se apoiou contra a parede, ainda confuso com o que estava vendo. E Kyungsoo o reconheceu de imediato.</p><p>
  <em>Kim Jongin.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Operação Rainha do Baile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongin precisou de algum tempo para assimilar o que estava acontecendo.</p><p>Era muita informação. Máscaras com purpurina, plumas coloridas, um globo espelhado abandonado sobre o sofá e confetes espalhados pelo tapete. Também havia uma pichação na parede que dizia "The Gay Club" em letras nada caprichadas. E, como se não bastasse, ele ainda precisava lidar com o peso de seis pares de olhos sobre ele — uma líder de torcida, um gótico lutador de Kung Fu, uma garota com uma gravata roxa brilhante, uma aluna do clube de culinária, um rapaz escandaloso do grupo de teatro e Do Kyungsoo, que imediatamente arrancou a cartola em sua cabeça quando o viu.</p><p>— Ah — ele soltou, massageando a própria nuca de modo nervoso. — Desculpa se eu interrompi alguma coisa. Vi o Kyungsoo entrando debaixo da arquibancada e ele estava demorando pra voltar, então fiquei preocupado. — Como ninguém disse nada, ele se sentiu um pouco desconfortável, procurando uma desculpa para mudar de assunto naqueles segundos de puro silêncio e olhos arregalados. — Aquele é o Zac Efron na parede?</p><p>Como se tivesse despertado para a realidade, Heechul começou a gritar "Código vermelho!" e agitar os braços até que Amber enfiasse uma folha de caderno amassada na sua boca. Ele achou que não podia ficar pior. Mas quando Huang Zitao deu um passo à frente, já armado com seus bastões assustadores, ele percebeu que estava enganado.</p><p>— Você não deveria estar aqui — disse o chinês, com um tom sombrio que poderia facilmente pertencer a algum personagem de Stephen King.</p><p>Jongin achou que aquele fosse seu fim.</p><p>E talvez realmente fosse, se Bae Joohyun não tivesse soltado o giz que estava segurando e caminhado tranquilamente até o garoto, colocando uma mão em seu ombro.</p><p>— Calminha aí, Tao — ela murmurou, dando tapinhas para acalmá-lo. — O Jongin não vai contar nada pra ninguém. — Depois, olhando diretamente para o <em>quarterback</em>, ela abriu um sorriso sádico. — Porque, se ele contar, vou garantir que ele nunca mais tenha filhos. Você sabe que tenho força nas pernas.</p><p>O atleta balançou a cabeça, concordando debilmente.</p><p>Pelo menos agora ele entendia por que Joohyun resolvera ajudá-los lá na floresta.</p><p>Kyungsoo parecia ter perdido a habilidade de se comunicar socialmente. Ele engoliu em seco, observando a cena como se não fosse parte dela. Era quase como assistir ao ponto alto de uma série pela TV. Quando trocou olhares com Jongin, ele apenas deu de ombros, o que na linguagem de ex-inimigos-que-se-pegam-escondido provavelmente queria dizer "Pode ficar tranquilo, eles são legais".</p><p>Por sorte, ninguém precisou explicar sobre o que era o clube e por que diabos eles se encontravam em um esconderijo debaixo da arquibancada. Afinal, não havia nada mais gay em um raio de um quilômetro do que aquele lugar. Jongin compreenderia facilmente mesmo que tivesse apenas dois neurônios.</p><p>Ter Kim Jongin ali — um atleta supostamente heterossexual — era uma catástrofe para o Clube Gay. Era como ter um inimigo infiltrado em seu grupo de espionagem ou coisa parecida. Mas Joohyun não parecia nem um pouco preocupada. Ela sorriu de modo doce e o convidou a sentar no sofá puído e sujo de glitter, bancando a boa anfitriã. Nem parecia ser a mesma garota que havia ameaçado chutar suas bolas um minuto atrás.</p><p>— O que é isso? — Jongin perguntou, apontando para as anotações confusas no quadro.</p><p>— Só um plano para apagar a foto do celular do Kris e acabar com a raça dele até fazer o babaca chorar — ela respondeu de modo casual, como se fosse algo que ela fizesse todos os dias.</p><p>— E por que vocês fariam isso?</p><p>— A gente normalmente não costuma se meter, sabe — interferiu Heechul, erguendo os óculos de coração e deixando-os apoiados no alto da cabeça. — Nós ajudamos uns aos outros, e o Kyungsoo faz parte do clube. Então, se vocês estão se pegando agora, isso faz de você um problema nosso também.</p><p>O baixinho cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos, querendo se esconder.</p><p>Amber deu de ombros.</p><p>— É pra isso que esse clube existe. Para que a gente possa se ajudar e se defender.</p><p>—<em> E também pra comer salgadinhos </em>— Ren acrescentou, tão baixo que ele quase não escutou. Ela ainda estava usando a coroa de plástico.</p><p>Heechul acabou colocando um braço ao redor dele e puxando Jongin mais para perto, incentivando o garoto a se enturmar com o resto do grupo.</p><p>— A gente vai dar um jeito nesse tal de Wu Yifan — ele garantiu, estufando o peito de modo orgulhoso. — Eu sou formado em três temporadas de Revenge e seis de Gossip Girl. Não tem como dar errado.</p><p>Jongin olhou para o quadro outra vez e sorriu.</p><p>— Eu posso ajudar. Sei todos os horários dele.</p><p>— Perfeito!</p><p>Quando Zitao também ocupou um espacinho no sofá, o <em>quarterback </em>foi obrigado a se arrastar até o canto, ficando praticamente encostado em Kyungsoo, que ainda estava sentado no braço do estofado. Ele se sentiu feliz por já ter intimidade suficiente com o garoto para apoiar o braço em sua coxa.</p><p>Joohyun fingiu ter ânsia de vômito e soltou um "Eu odeio casais" antes de se voltar para o quadro outra vez, repassando as estratégias.</p><p>No alto, o nome da missão estava escrito de giz vermelho e sublinhado de azul.</p><p>
  <em>Operação 'Todos Odeiam o Kris'</em>
</p><p>A presidente continuou a sua explicação de como as coisas iriam funcionar. Heechul, exercendo seu papel de palhaço do clube, jogou confetes no cabelo de Jongin e colocou um marabu pink ao redor do seu pescoço, tentando deixá-lo mais à vontade. E mesmo sabendo que ele não fora oficialmente convidado a estar ali, o atleta já se sentia em casa.</p><p>Era ótimo saber que existia um lugar com pessoas simpáticas — e isso também incluía Zitao, porque apesar de todos os piercings, o lápis de olho preto e os bastões, dava para perceber que ele era um manteiga derretida. Pessoas que jamais o julgariam por estar sufocado de plumas rosa shock no pescoço ou usando a coxa de Kyungsoo como um apoio de braço.</p><p>Cada um deles tinha uma personalidade carismática e especial. Amber parecia durona, mas ela se derretia toda e ficava realmente animada quando alguém mencionava leite fermentado. Zitao lhe garantira que Joohyun geralmente não deixava que caras babacas falassem por muito tempo ou se aproximassem do esconderijo, então isso significava que Kim Jongin passara no teste.</p><p>Ela também tinha um altar em cima do frigobar, e que ironicamente não era para homenagear Jesus Cristo, e sim um casal de garotas de um desenho animado chamado <em>Hora de Aventura</em>.</p><p>E o Heechul, bem... O Heechul era o Heechul.</p><p>Ele também notou que Ren era extremamente quieta e que parecia amar o fato de usar aquela coroa de plástico cheia de brilhos, então alguma coisa dentro dele se iluminou ao perceber que talvez houvesse mais uma coisa que eles pudessem incluir nos planos. Aquela era uma chance de tentar realizar o sonho dela e mostrar para a escola inteira — e principalmente para Yifan — uma boa lição.</p><p>— O plano parece bom — ele elogiou, o olhar fixo nas anotações de Joohyun. — Se vocês estiverem dispostos a fazer uma missão dupla, eu tenho outra sugestão também.</p><p>— Viu só? — Tao imediatamente se pronunciou, apontando o indicador na direção dele e depois afundando no sofá. — Eu disse que raspar as sobrancelhas do Kris seria uma boa ideia.</p><p>Joohyun negou com a cabeça.</p><p>— Eu disse <em>nada muito agressivo</em>.</p><p>— Eu não disse nada ainda! — o atleta se defendeu, rindo.</p><p>— Tudo bem,<em> quarterback</em> — ela concordou. — Qual é o seu plano?</p><p>De repente, todos os olhares estavam sobre ele. O rapaz se sentiu ligeiramente acuado, o que era irônico para alguém que estava acostumado a chamar atenção o tempo todo. Até mesmo Kyungsoo o encarava, os olhos grandes e curiosos esperando por uma resposta. Ele engoliu em seco, torcendo para que seu plano fosse tão bom quanto parecia na sua cabeça.</p><p>Jongin se levantou do sofá, apanhou um giz verde-claro dentro da caixinha em cima da mesa e, debaixo do título inicial no quadro, ele escreveu:</p><p>
  <em>Operação Rainha do Baile</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>✮</strong> <strong>✮</strong> <strong>✮</strong></p><p> </p><p>Às vezes, Baekhyun sentia que o mundo inteiro pesava sobre seus ombros.</p><p>Depois de incontáveis arremessos no campo vazio, ele perdeu a noção do tempo. Já era noite, e o gramado estava úmido pela chuva que caíra no final da tarde. Os holofotes lançavam luzes fortes e ofuscantes sobre o garoto que atirava uma sequência de bolas de futebol americano até o outro lado, os braços já doloridos pelo esforço contínuo. Se Byun Baekhyun queria ser um campeão, aquele era o preço pelo qual tinha que pagar.</p><p>Ele sentiu o suor escorrer pela lateral do pescoço e a camisa do uniforme grudar nas costas e no abdômen. Estava exausto, mas sabia que precisava ficar ali. Pelo menos até que sua consciência mandasse.</p><p>Com o braço direito fraco e ligeiramente trêmulo, ele lançou mais uma bola, que sequer alcançou a metade do campo antes de cair sobre a 40ª jarda. Ele se apoiou no carrinho de metal ao seu lado, percebendo que não lhe restara muitas bolas. Ao olhar para a frente outra vez, ele viu dezenas delas espalhadas pelo gramado, algumas tendo alcançado a <em>endzone</em> do lado oposto.</p><p>Baekhyun se inclinou sobre o carrinho e pegou mais uma, preparando-se para um novo arremesso quando ouviu passos afundando de modo suave na grama molhada atrás dele.</p><p>— Você não deveria estar aqui — ele disse assim que viu Oh Sehun se aproximar e apoiar as costas na grade de proteção.</p><p>O rapaz encolheu os ombros.</p><p>— Você também não.</p><p>O Byun desistiu do arremesso no meio do caminho e abaixou o braço, sentindo a dor do esforço constante latejar desde os bíceps até as costas, os ombros e as panturrilhas. Ele já estava em pé há algum tempo. Notando seu cansaço, Sehun tirou a bola das mãos dele e se afastou de novo, andando de costas até estar a uma distância segura do <em>linebacker.</em></p><p>— Um passe, uma pergunta — ele determinou, encaixando a bola perfeitamente em suas mãos.</p><p>Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça.</p><p>— É justo.</p><p>Sehun estava curioso sobre isso desde que conseguia se lembrar. Ele tinha milhares de perguntas a fazer para o arqui-inimigo, mas costumava ser orgulhoso demais para fazê-las. Afinal, demonstrar que se interessava por Baekhyun, mesmo que minimamente, fazia seu peito doer em humilhação e desgraça. Ele não deveria se importar. Mas se importava.</p><p>— Por que você se transferiu para a nossa escola? — ele perguntou, por fim, efetuando um passe perfeito que o Byun recebeu sem qualquer dificuldade. — Seu pai é o diretor do colégio Daewon e o seu treinador... Então por quê?</p><p>Baekhyun movimentou a bola de modo distraído, girando-a em suas mãos.</p><p>— É uma longa história. Você não vai querer saber.</p><p>— Bom, eu <em>quero </em>saber. E cá entre nós, eu tenho o tempo todo do mundo agora.</p><p>Depois de encarar o gramado úmido brilhando sob a luz dos holofotes, ele enfim ergueu o rosto para olhar Sehun, vendo que o garoto parecia realmente se importar. Sua expressão preocupada fez Baekhyun ter vontade de dar-lhe um soco e depois beijá-lo.</p><p>— Você deve ter ouvido falar que o colégio Daewon foi desclassificado das competições esse ano — ele falou, e Sehun assentiu, incentivando-o a prosseguir. — Aconteceu pouco depois do nosso jogo amistoso. Encontraram drogas no armário de um dos garotos do nosso time, e eu... — Ele suspirou alto, o ar da noite gelada se condensando ao redor da sua boca. — Eu não estava em bons termos com o meu pai, como agora, então resolvi enfrentá-lo de alguma maneira. E eu acabei dizendo que o baseado era meu.</p><p>— Então eles te expulsaram? E seu pai transferiu você pra cá porque...?</p><p>— Meu pai não aceita que o filho dele seja um perdedor — Baekhyun completou. Ignorando as regras de Sehun, ele lançou a bola para longe, tentando descontar seus problemas no arremesso. — Sempre que eu perdia uma partida ou fazia uma jogada que prejudicava meu time, ele ficava sem falar comigo por semanas. Ele nem olhava na minha cara. Pra ele, eu preciso ser o filho perfeito. Preciso ser o filho que ganha os troféus e medalhas que ele não conseguiu ganhar.</p><p>— Você já tentou conversar com ele sobre isso?</p><p>— Eu queria que fosse assim tão fácil — ele confessou, respirando fundo. — Eu só queria poder entrar em campo sem ter o peso do mundo inteiro nas costas. Sem sentir que eu preciso suprir as expectativas de alguém. Eu gosto de jogar. Gosto da sensação de pertencimento, da adrenalina e de vencer, mas não assim.</p><p>Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. E ali, sozinhos no campo à noite, os segundos pareciam durar uma eternidade. O <em>linebacker </em>pegou mais uma bola do carrinho e a girou algumas vezes, observando a superfície de couro.</p><p>— Acho que é a minha vez de perguntar, então — ele murmurou, quebrando o silêncio. — Desde quando você se interessa tanto assim por mim, <em>wide-receiver</em>?</p><p>Ele fez o passe, e mesmo sendo pego de surpresa, Sehun o recebeu perfeitamente. O rapaz mais alto apenas deu de ombros, sem pensar muito em uma resposta.</p><p>— Não me interesso. Só estava curioso. — Fugindo do tópico, ele lançou a bola, antes mesmo de fazer a sua próxima pergunta. — Você e a Jihyo pareciam ter se dado bem ontem. Você vai sair com ela?</p><p>Baekhyun franziu a testa.</p><p>— De onde veio essa pergunta?</p><p>— Você não pode responder a pergunta com outra pergunta.</p><p>— Certo, certo. Na verdade, eu não sei... — ele ponderou, segurando a bola contra o abdômen enquanto pensava no assunto. — Mas e se eu quiser sair com ela? Achei que tivéssemos concordado em não ter responsabilidades. Foi você que sugeriu que a gente se pegasse sem compromisso.</p><p>— Eu sei. Eu não estou cobrando nada. Só estava perguntando.</p><p>Baekhyun processou a frase por algum tempo, desconfiando do comportamento do <em>wide-receiver</em>. Desde quando Sehun era tão gentil com ele? Seu tom ainda parecia indiferente, mas por baixo de toda essa frieza havia algo mais. Algo entre uma gentileza velada e um gesto de ciúme disfarçado. E, estranhamente, o Byun gostou disso. Ele caminhou até ele e pressionou a bola com força no abdômen do garoto, forçando seu corpo para trás.</p><p>— Se você não quer que eu saia com ela apenas diga, idiota.</p><p>E antes que Sehun pudesse protestar pela dor que o atingiu na barriga, ele viu Baekhyun soltar a bola e empurrá-lo com a palma da mão em seu peito. Ele pressionou os lábios nos dele ao mesmo tempo em que as costas do <em>wide-receiver </em>batiam contra a grade. O Byun agarrou a sua nuca, forçando seu rosto para baixo para aprofundar o beijo.</p><p>Sehun correspondeu quase de imediato, descendo as mãos para apertar sua bunda por cima da calça que o garoto usava. Fazia alguns dias que eles não se beijavam assim. Eles haviam se provocado algumas vezes no acampamento, mas não encontraram tempo ou um lugar seguro para dar uns amassos durante a viagem. E, daquela vez, mesmo com a vontade acumulada, alguma coisa parecia diferente.</p><p>Baekhyun ainda puxava seu cabelo e deixava mordidas em seu queixo, e Sehun continuava apertando-o e puxando como sempre fazia, mas havia um impulso menos agressivo dessa vez. Todos os toques eram firmes, fortes. Aquilo estava ainda muito longe de ser considerado algo carinhoso, mas o Byun sentiu que a barreira de ódio que existia entre eles havia parcialmente se dissipado.</p><p>As mãos de Sehun subiram, entrando por baixo da camisa dele e decorando as curvas da sua cintura. Se eles não estivessem nas dependências do colégio, e em um lugar onde podiam facilmente serem descobertos, ele com certeza teria se livrado do tecido do uniforme da mesma forma que fizera outras vezes. Mas ali, na serenidade noturna do campo, os dois só podiam se conformar em continuar puxando e empurrando um ao outro contra a tela de proteção, os peitos e os abdômens colados.</p><p>— Não se apaixone por mim, <em>wide-receiver </em>— ele sussurrou, afastando-se de Sehun o suficiente para poder olhá-lo nos olhos com sinceridade.</p><p>O garoto não retribuiu seu olhar. Ele achou que fugir daquela afirmação era o caminho mais seguro, então apenas inverteu as posições, pressionando Baekhyun contra a grade e voltando a beijá-lo.</p><p>— Como se isso fosse possível.</p><p>Baekhyun se perguntava desde quando tinha mais vontade de beijá-lo do que de sair na porrada com ele. Talvez porque beijar Sehun o impedia de pensar em coisas que ele não queria pensar. Assim, ele decidiu que deixaria todas as perguntas e os problemas para depois. E quando ele sentiu os beijos do rapaz descendo pelo seu maxilar, para o pescoço e para a clavícula, puxando sua camiseta para poder chupar e morder a região, Baekhyun se permitiu fechar os olhos e deixar que Sehun o levasse outra vez ao paraíso.</p><p>No final da noite, os dois haviam trocado muito mais beijos do que passes.</p><p>E pela primeira vez desde que aquela relação sem compromisso começara, eles não foram muito além disso.</p><p>Quando começou a chuviscar, Sehun decidiu ir embora primeiro, deixando o Byun sozinho para pensar sobre seus problemas. Ele pegou a mochila jogada sobre um canto do gramado e ajeitou-a sobre o ombro, dando a volta na grade e arriscando uma última olhada em Baekhyun antes de seguir o seu caminho.</p><p>O garoto acabou recuando alguns passos, aproximando-se da grade e segurando nela com uma das mãos, seus dedos se enroscando no alambrado.</p><p>— Ei, Baekhyun.</p><p>Ao ouvir seu nome, ele se aproximou da tela de proteção, apoiando a mão perto da sua. Os dedos tocando os seus quase por acidente.</p><p>— O quê?</p><p>— Eu só queria que você soubesse... que está tudo bem perder — Sehun sussurrou, olhando para as suas mãos juntas antes de encontrar seus olhos de novo. — Você não precisa ser um vencedor o tempo inteiro.</p><p>De todas as reações possíveis, ele definitivamente não esperava por aquilo. Baekhyun sorriu e, talvez de modo inconsciente, deixou que os dedos se encostassem aos dele. Era a primeira vez que o via sorrir daquele jeito. E era o sorriso mais triste e bonito que ele já vira.</p><p>— Obrigado — o Byun sussurrou.</p><p>E quando Sehun deu-lhe as costas e foi embora, os dois se sentiram mais vazios e perdidos do que nunca.</p><p> </p><p><strong>✮</strong> <strong>✮</strong> <strong>✮</strong></p><p> </p><p>Minseok ainda não estava acostumado a ver a foto de Luhan toda vez que abria o aplicativo de mensagens. Ler o nome dele em vez de Camaleão_81 era ainda novidade. Mas o garoto preferia mil vezes ser recebido por aquela imagem do guitarrista usando uma camiseta com a cara do Dustin de <em>Stranger Things</em> — que ele descobriu ser seu personagem favorito da série — do que encarar o avatar anônimo do Hornet.</p><p>Sem a identidade secreta de ambos como empecilho, os dois agora podiam trocar experiências livremente e conhecer melhor um sobre o outro. Minseok descobriu que Luhan não era um grande fã do Robin como ele pensava, e que foi obrigado a usar a fantasia porque era a única da loja que cabia nele. As outras eram muito grandes para o corpo esguio ou tinham músculos demais.</p><p>Mas, agora, desde que ele descobrira que seu Gato de Botas estava vestido de Batman na festa, ele até tinha um protetor de tela dos dois no celular.</p><p>Minseok estava sentado na terceira fileira da arquibancada, lendo e relendo mil vezes as últimas mensagens que eles trocaram. A conversa da noite anterior podia ser resumida em coisas bregas de casais melosos e mais uma discussão sobre enviar ou não <em>memes</em> durante o <em>sexting. </em>Eles chegaram a um consenso de nunca enviar, sob hipótese alguma, nada que cortasse o clima. E quando ele brincou para que o garoto enviasse um <em>nude</em>, Luhan acabou enviando uma foto do seu pé sem meias.</p><p>Era uma pena que seu namorado estivesse ocupado fazendo trabalho de Ciências com os amigos. Ele se perguntava o que diabos ele fizera de mal em suas vidas passadas para ser deixado de lado. Era sexta-feira, e até mesmo Kyungsoo estava ocupado demais com o clube do livro para lhe dar atenção.</p><p>Ou, talvez, nem tão ocupado assim.</p><p>O celular vibrou, e Minseok ficou feliz por finalmente ter algo para distraí-lo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kyungsoo:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>ALGUÉM MANDE UM RESGATE S.O.S</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hoje é a vez do Haechan de ler o capítulo do livro e ele está resfriado</em>
</p><p><em>O que significa: uma pausa pra fungar e dar uma catarrada a cada maldita frase! Nunca foi tão difícil me concentrar na leitura de O Diário de Anne Frank em toda a minha vida </em>[emoji rosto chorando]</p><p>
  <em>Achei que nada seria mais perturbador do que a Dahyun lendo O Pequeno Príncipe como se estivesse reencenando Shakespeare, mas eu estava errado</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Minseok:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Pelo menos você tem companhia dos outros alunos (e dos germes do Haechan)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eu estou sentado sozinho encarando o campo de futebol vazio e pensando se eu fatiei carne de cordeiro na tábua dos dez mandamentos pra merecer tamanha solidão</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kyungsoo:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Você é tão dramático...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is so sad Alexa play Lonely Day by System of a Down</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mas, ei, preciso de um favor seu</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Minseok:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Dicas de como deixar seu cabelo bonito e cheiroso como o meu? Achei que você nunca fosse pedir</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kyungsoo:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>O quê?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Não...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Espera</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Você acabou de dizer que meu cabelo é feio e fedido???</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Minseok:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Alguém já te disse que você é péssimo pra conversar online? Você nem mesmo entende as piadas. Se seu cabelo fosse fedido você não teria o quarterback da escola arrastando um bonde por você</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kyungsoo:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Não tenho tanta certeza sobre isso</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E você tem um guitarrista arrastando um bonde por você também</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Minseok:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Eu tenho</em>
</p><p>[Emoji assoando o nariz + coração vermelho x5]</p><p>
  <em>Ok, eu nem sei o que você quer, mas já me convenceu. Pode mandar brasa</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kyungsoo:</strong>
</p><p>[Emoji fogo x10]</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Minseok:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Seu senso de humor precisa ser estudado</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kyungsoo:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>E você precisa atualizar seu vocabulário de gírias</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bom, na verdade, preciso de dois favores</em>
</p><p>
  <em>1) Você pode perguntar pro seu namorado e a banda dele se eles querem se juntar ao clube de música pra se apresentar antes dos jogos? O pessoal do coral já topou</em>
</p><p>
  <em>2) Eu meio que tô envolvido numa missão de transformar uma garota em rainha do baile (é uma longa história), então você aceitaria me ajudar gravando os vídeos e tirando fotos pra campanha?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Minseok:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Claro</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quem é a garota?</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kyungsoo:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Choi Ren, do Clube Gay. E também do clube de culinária</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Ela faz ótimos cupcakes)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Minseok:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>SÉRIO??????? ESPERA, O QUE-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ISSO É INCRÍVEL! É GENIAL</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Acho que seria um sonho se uma garota trans se tornasse a rainha do baile. Já posso imaginar o choque dos héteros idiotas e das patricinhas ao verem a Ren com a coroa</em>
</p><p>
  <em>NÓS PRECISAMOS FAZER ISSO ACONTECER!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kyungsoo:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>EU SEI!!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Agradeça a Kim Jongin pela ideia</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Minseok:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Eu tô começando a gostar desse cara</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kyungsoo:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Eu também</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Minseok não teve tempo para processar a última frase do amigo, de surtar internamente pela declaração não-oficial e nem de importuná-lo por isso.</p><p>Do lugar onde estava sentado, uma figura peculiar chamou a sua atenção. Seria impossível não distingui-la ali, no campo vazio, com a cabeça enorme e cinza de lobo aparecendo de forma nada sutil detrás da arquibancada, vindo da direção dos vestiários. Ele já tinha visto aquela pessoa misteriosa muitas outras vezes durante os jogos de futebol, agitando os braços no ar e dando pulos desajeitados, mas nunca vira a mascote perambulando sozinha pela escola.</p><p>Enquanto via Gray Wolf passar em frente à fileira onde estava, Minseok tentou se lembrar de todas as pessoas que haviam passado por ali durante o tempo que ficara sentado, mas ele não se lembrava de ninguém. A mascote misteriosa era discreta e muito cuidadosa quando se tratava de zelar pela sua identidade. Muito mais que Luhan.</p><p><em>Luhan</em>. O nome martelou em sua mente.</p><p>Minseok não era nenhum especialista quando o assunto era cultura <em>geek</em>, mas ele sabia que existia um vilão nos quadrinhos do Homem-Aranha chamado Camaleão, que recebera esse nome graças à sua habilidade inegável com disfarces.</p><p>E ele percebeu que aquela era a sua chance de eliminar suas suspeitas de uma vez por todas.</p><p>O garoto rapidamente guardou o celular no bolso e correu por cima dos bancos, tentando alcançar a figura que já se aproximava do final do campo. Ele apressou o passo de modo cauteloso, com medo de assustar a mascote, e então desceu as escadas a tempo de vê-la se afastar a passos calmos.</p><p>— Ei — ele disse, sem qualquer esperança de que a pessoa misteriosa fosse ouvi-lo. Mas ela ouviu. E não só ouviu, como também parou de andar e se virou para trás, vestida dos pés à cabeça com seu traje cinzento. — As pessoas estão loucas atrás de você. Cuidado pra não andar sozinho por aí.</p><p>Ele esperou que Gray Wolf o ignorasse e continuasse o seu caminho. Em vez disso, o lobo cinzento andou até ele, parecendo examiná-lo por inteiro, ainda tentando se decidir se ele era uma grande ameaça ou apenas um garoto inofensivo. E quando a mascote se sentou perto dele na arquibancada, esticando as pernas peludas, Minseok soube que fora categorizado na segunda opção.</p><p>— Você também está atrás de mim? — a pessoa perguntou.</p><p>Minseok balançou a cabeça, sentando-se ao lado dela. Ou dele.</p><p>— Não sou muito fã de charadas.</p><p>— Queria poder dizer o mesmo — Gray Wolf respondeu, e a sua voz saía tão abafada pela fantasia que o rapaz não conseguia identificar se a pessoa escondida ali era um garoto ou uma garota. — Mas essa cabeça aqui, apesar de não ser de verdade, parece valer um bom preço.</p><p>— Uma cesta cheia de doces.</p><p>Gray Wolf suspirou.</p><p>— Anos de anonimato reduzidos a uma cesta de doces e cáries nos dentes.</p><p>— Você merecia mais. Depois de quase enlouquecer o colégio todo e enganar todo mundo, o mínimo seria apostar um prêmio bom — concordou Minseok, fazendo a pessoa ao seu lado rir. <em>Não é o Luhan</em>, ele percebeu de imediato, porque aquela não era a risada dele. Mas ele estava curioso demais para parar agora. — Como você faz pra despistar os outros alunos quando precisa ir ao acampamento de verão?</p><p>Gray Wolf deu de ombros.</p><p>— Pessoas como eu normalmente não são convidadas pra esse tipo de evento — murmurou. — E eu não iria, de qualquer forma. Principalmente agora que minha identidade está em perigo.</p><p>Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Ambos sabiam que o treino das líderes de torcida começaria em breve, então era apenas uma questão de tempo até terem de se despedir. Gray Wolf provavelmente precisava treinar para animar a torcida também, e seria esquisito se eles fossem vistos juntos. Minseok seria interrogado pelo resto do semestre — ou até que durassem as apostas no Drop That.</p><p>Por sorte, foi a mascote que se levantou primeiro.</p><p>— Eu preciso ir, garoto. Foi bom conversar com você.</p><p>— Espera! — ele gritou, parando nos degraus da escada enquanto a pessoa se afastava, apressada. — Você é um garoto ou uma garota?</p><p>Ainda de costas para ele, Gray Wolf parou para refletir por algum tempo. Quando olhou para trás, permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, e Minseok ficou encarando as presas salientes da fantasia e os olhos azuis brilhantes, esperando pela resposta.</p><p>— Eu sou um lobo — a mascote respondeu.</p><p>E depois desapareceu de vista.</p><p> </p><p><strong>✮</strong> <strong>✮</strong> <strong>✮</strong></p><p> </p><p>No futebol, cada partida era uma experiência completamente nova. Jongin nunca sabia de fato o que o esperar. Precisava contar com estratégias, velocidade e passes perfeitos. Cada <em>down </em>— cada nova tentativa de avançar para o ataque — era uma surpresa. E ele gostava dessa sensação de liberdade e da agressividade do esporte. Gostava de contar com a sorte e da euforia de cada jogada bem-sucedida.</p><p>Mas ele também amava a calmaria e leveza do balé. E apesar de parecer fácil, os movimentos demandavam um esforço metódico e perfeccionista, muito mais exaustivo do que aparentava. Para fazer uma pirueta, ele precisava se lembrar de uma série de detalhes. Inclinar o queixo muito para cima ou não manter as costas retas já era o suficiente para fazer seu corpo oscilar e ele perder o equilíbrio.</p><p>Ao contrário do futebol, no balé Jongin sabia o que esperar.</p><p>Guiados pela playlist de Christopher N. Hobson no Spotify, tocando através dos alto-falantes no teto, os bailarinos começavam a fazer o alongamento ao som de <em>Pure Imagination</em>. Eles faziam piruetas com <em>Black Swan Pas De Deux</em>; <em>pliés</em> com <em>The Sweetheart Tree </em>e<em> I Won't Send Roses</em>; e <em>fondues</em> com <em>Stranger in Paradise</em>.</p><p>Naquela tarde, ele caíra duas vezes ao treinar piruetas. Ele costumava oscilar no giro quando as pernas não estavam rígidas o bastante ou os joelhos não estavam esticados, e muitas vezes Jongin esquecia de manter a cabeça alinhada. O rapaz precisava se lembrar de olhar para um ponto fixo no espelho e estabelecer uma relação de equilíbrio entre suas costas e seu abdômen. Apesar disso, ele sentiu que conseguira aperfeiçoar ainda mais seus movimentos.</p><p>Talvez aquela fosse a magia do balé. Saber que cada pequeno progresso em suas performances era importante.</p><p>Agora, Jongin estava treinando seu <em>sissone </em>na barra após uma série de <em>fondues </em>quase perfeitos enquanto <em>Medium Allegro</em>, de Tanya Gordon, tocava no fundo. Concentrado em seus passos, ele sequer percebeu quando a música terminou e sua professora começou a chamar a atenção de todos, apontando para o papel que estava sendo colocado no quadro de avisos.</p><p>— A data e o horário da nossa apresentação já foi decidida! — ela anunciou, animada.</p><p>O garoto esperou que a pequena confusão criada pelos alunos curiosos se dissipasse antes que ele pudesse olhar por si mesmo. Quando todos se afastaram e ele finalmente pôde olhar o mural, seu coração sofreu uma ligeira pontada de dor. Ele respirou fundo, sentindo dificuldade em buscar por ar, e não apenas por causa da aula cansativa, mas também pela data e o horário impressos naquele papel.</p><p><em>Isso é no mesmo dia das semifinais do futebol</em>, ele pensou.</p><p>Seu coração pesou outra vez. Ele não queria ter de escolher um dos dois.</p><p>E logo quando achava que a situação não podia piorar, ele viu Joy esperando por ele no corredor da galeria. Não era preciso ser nenhum Albert Einstein ou ter um QI elevado para perceber que alguma coisa estava errada. A amiga jamais o visitava durante as aulas de balé, então isso só podia significar que aquela era uma visita de emergência.</p><p>Ele pegou sua mochila e saiu ainda com as sapatilhas nos pés, sendo imediatamente recebido por um abraço apertado.</p><p>— Eu tô suado, Joy — ele disse, sentindo o suor escorrer pela sua nuca enquanto apoiava de leve a mão no cabelo dela.</p><p>Em vez de se afastar e fazer um comentário sarcástico, ou simplesmente soltar um falso resmungo de nojo, ela apenas o apertou mais forte.</p><p>— O que aconteceu? — Jongin perguntou. A situação parecia mais séria do que ele imaginava. — Ei, olha pra mim.</p><p>Joy obedeceu e se afastou, olhando para ele. E foi só então que ele percebeu o celular que ela segurava com força em uma das mãos, fazendo a ponta dos seus dedos ficarem vermelhas pela pressão. Alguma coisa havia acontecido.</p><p>A garota franziu a testa, confusa.</p><p>— Você não está sabendo? — Ela esperou que ele respondesse com um balançar de cabeça, e então continuou: — Alguém fez uma postagem anônima no Drop That e postou algumas fotos. O colégio inteiro está uma loucura. As pessoas só sabem falar sobre isso.</p><p>Ela estendeu o celular na direção dele.</p><p>Jongin arregalou os olhos e buscou por apoio, encostando o ombro na parede. Se fosse lidar com Wu Yifan e aquela sua foto beijando Kyungsoo no lago sendo postada no maior site de fofocas da escola, ele precisaria de equilíbrio e força nas pernas. Ele já se sentia fraco e vulnerável antes mesmo de pegar o celular e ler a postagem aberta no aplicativo.</p><p>
  <em>Merda, merda, merda.</em>
</p><p>O que ele faria se fosse ignorado pelos rapazes do time de futebol? Se debochassem dele nos corredores ou armassem pegadinhas maldosas? Ele já se sentia a pior pessoa do universo só de pensar que Kyungsoo podia ser alvo de piadas de novo. A maior parte do colégio já havia se esquecido do vídeo e deixado de lado os comentários sobre o <em>garoto gay</em>. Mas se Kris realmente tivesse postado a foto, tudo aquilo estava prestes a voltar com força total. E o atleta jamais se perdoaria por isso.</p><p>Ele deixou um suspiro escapar enquanto lia o título da postagem. No entanto, assim que passou para a segunda linha do texto, ele percebeu que aquilo não era sobre ele. E também não era sobre Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>Bem-vindo(a) ao DROP THAT!</strong>
  </p>
  <p><strong>Postado por:</strong> anônimo1297</p>
  <p><strong>Em:</strong> 30/05/2017 10:42</p>
  <p><strong>Um novo casal nasceu </strong> <strong>— e você pode amá-lo, ou pode odiá-lo</strong></p>
  <p>
    <em>Ei, pessoal! Trago notícias fresquinhas para os amantes de uma boa treta :)</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Todos vocês se lembram dos rumores sobre Park Sooyoung? Os calouros talvez não se lembrem porque ela abandonou as líderes de torcida no primeiro ano do colegial (e consequentemente foi apagada da listinha de garotas populares). O caso foi encerrado e a poeira ficou escondida debaixo do tapete por todo esse tempo, mas é hora de trazer tudo à tona outra vez.</em>
  </p>
  <p><em>Vocês não acham estranho que até mesmo a nossa querida Son Seungwan </em> <em>— a colunista do jornal da escola, Wendy — tenha abafado as fofocas na época, quando ela sempre é a primeira pessoa a denunciá-las? Elas nunca sequer foram vistas juntas para serem consideradas amigas, então por quê? Se alguém tiver a resposta para essas perguntas, deixem aqui nos comentários! Vamos discorrer sobre...</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>Talvez vocês não se lembrem de Park Sooyoung, mas vocês se lembram de Yook Sungjae, um dos atletas do time de Taekwondo? Ele era conhecido por ser o garoto mais bonito da equipe e também namorar Jihyo, uma das líderes de torcida mais populares na época. E se antes existiam rumores de que Sooyoung havia saído com o namorado de uma amiga, hoje venho confirmar os boatos! E trago também uma evidência incontestável de que eles ainda continuam se vendo.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>É isso mesmo. Sooyoung e Sungjae ainda estão juntos!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Aparentemente eles foram flagrados juntos na piscina de um clube. Não é um babado fortíssimo?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Confiram as fotos:</em>
  </p>
  <p><strong> <em>Anexo: </em> </strong> <em>[Imagem 1] [Imagem 2]</em></p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Quando terminou de ler, Jongin sentiu seu coração doer pela amiga. Todo o sacrifício que ele fizera no passado não valera de nada, no final das contas. O acordo que ele tinha feito não fora capaz de protegê-la da maldade do mundo. Ele sabia que Joy havia errado e se arrependia, mas mesmo quando viu o nome de Sungjae na tela do celular dela, ele não imaginava que eles continuavam se vendo. Namorando escondido.</p><p>O segredo que ela vinha criando coragem de contar a Jongin durante os últimos meses agora fora revelado, e da pior maneira possível.</p><p>O verdadeiro inferno estava prestes a começar. De novo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. O garoto chamado inverno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Na aula de química daquela semana, Kyungsoo descobriu que cloreto de potássio e balas de gelatina não eram uma boa combinação.</p><p>Um dos olhos felinos de Minseok aparecia e desaparecia por trás de uma lente enquanto ele inspecionava três amostras de diferentes substâncias em cima do balcão. O horário parecia passar irritantemente devagar antes do intervalo, principalmente quando os ponteiros do relógio acima do quadro branco faziam tanto barulho. Como se isso não bastasse, alguns alunos armados de canetas esferográficas e nenhum bom senso se divertiam transformando quatro béqueres de tamanhos distintos em instrumentos musicais.</p><p>Ele olhou discretamente para alguns membros do coral da escola, sentados na bancada à direita deles. Kyungsoo quase podia ver seus dedos tremerem de ansiedade, loucos para transformar aquilo em alguma cena cantada de <em>High School Musical</em>.</p><p>Não era nem de longe uma das aulas mais empolgantes e dinâmicas, mas ainda assim era melhor do que ser o principal alvo no jogo de queimada da educação física. E também menos humilhante do que ter todas as cabeças voltadas em sua direção toda vez que mencionavam AIDS na aula de educação sexual. E, cá entre nós, era melhor ver materiais biológicos no microscópio do que aguentar um bando de machos escrotos que não conseguem colocar camisinha em uma banana sem fazer piadas ou soltar risadinhas.</p><p>Mas, daquela vez, ele sabia que a aula de química estava prestes a se tornar um pouco mais divertida.</p><p>O destino era bom com Kyungsoo. Ele teve a sorte de sentir seu celular vibrar e se inclinar para espiar a mensagem por baixo da bancada, a distração livrando-o da visão perturbadora de um dos alunos tirando cera do ouvido para usar como material para análise.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Quarterback nem-tão-idiota-assim:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Quarterback chamando Garoto da Trompa</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Como vão as coisas aí no laboratório?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Câmbio</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kyungsoo:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Você tem mesmo que agir como se fosse Missão Impossível?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tudo de acordo com o plano por enquanto, Quarterback</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Câmbio</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Quarterback nem-tão-idiota-assim:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Banheiro perto da enfermaria em dez minutos</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kyungsoo:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Isso também faz parte do plano?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Quarterback nem-tão-idiota-assim:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Faz parte do meu plano de beijar você escondido durante o intervalo</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ele riu para o celular e digitou uma resposta rápida, antes de guardá-lo no bolso novamente.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kyungsoo:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Vai sonhando, quarterback</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seguindo conforme o planejado, Kyungsoo acabou enfiando a cara em seu caderno, procurando em suas anotações de química alguma coisa que pudesse causar uma grande confusão. Ou, no mínimo, desviar a atenção dos alunos e do professor enquanto ele pegava o celular na mochila de Kris.</p><p>Ele preferia ler sobre oxidação do que ver Yifan, Yixing e Sehun analisarem a amostra do próprio cuspe na bancada da frente.</p><p>— Você ainda tem aquelas balas de gelatina? — ele perguntou a Minseok, que agora escrevia um relatório sobre a observação de uma maionese e a classificava em sua listagem como <em>coloide</em>, muito concentrado na aula. O garoto olhou para o amigo através dos óculos de proteção, assentindo com a cabeça. — Pode me emprestar?</p><p>— Claro. O que você vai fazer?</p><p>— Vou colocar no tubo de ensaio com cloreto de potássio.</p><p>— Mas cloreto de potássio é uma substância oxidante... — Minseok começou, preocupado. — E o açúcar é facilmente oxidável.</p><p>— Sim, e isso vai provocar uma reação de oxidação bem legal — ele respondeu, antes que o amigo pudesse terminar o próprio raciocínio. Kyungsoo olhou para o balcão perto da porta, onde havia alguns vidros com insetos mortos, de repente tomado por mais uma ideia. — Lembra de quando você ameaçava colocar formigas, besouros e gafanhotos na mochila das pessoas? Acho que agora é uma boa hora.</p><p>Minseok pareceu finalmente compreender onde ele queria chegar.</p><p>Os dois olharam para Kris, que ria de alguma piada que Yixing havia contado.</p><p>O amigo puxou e esticou as luvas, como um especialista, e depois fuçou em sua mochila à procura do doce.</p><p>— Acho que você vai precisar do pacote inteiro, então. — Ele sorriu. — E um tubo bem maior.</p><p>Os dois colocaram máscaras e ajeitaram os óculos de proteção, antes de finalmente colocar as mãos na massa. E apenas alguns mililitros de cloreto de potássio e uma dúzia de ursos de gelatina sabor morango depois, eles se afastaram, observando enquanto o ruído provocado pela reação preenchia o laboratório e o tubo de ensaio cintilava com uma cor avermelhada, soltando uma fumaça densa pela sala.</p><p>Quando o barulho começou, Kyungsoo e Minseok se esconderam debaixo da bancada enquanto todos os alunos corriam em direção à saída. O Sr. Hwan cobria a boca e o nariz com o tecido do jaleco, fazendo um gesto com o braço livre para que os jovens deixassem o laboratório.</p><p>— Saiam todos! Saiam todos! — o professor repetia, guiando-os para fora.</p><p>Kyungsoo começou a agir assim que a porta se fechou. Ele correu até a mochila de Yifan, jogada no chão perto da cadeira onde o rapaz estava sentado. Enquanto isso, Minseok ia na direção oposta, apanhando os potes de vidro com animais mortos e selecionando os insetos que pareciam mais nojentos.</p><p>— O celular, o celular... — o baixinho murmurava para si mesmo, vasculhando todos os bolsos. Não era permitido usar o celular durante as aulas, então ele deveria estar ali em algum lugar.</p><p>Ele o encontrou no fundo da mochila, escondido entre um caderno (era uma enorme surpresa que Wu Yifan realmente <em>tivesse </em>um caderno) e um casaco amarrotado.</p><p>Como o universo nem sempre parecia estar a favor dele, Kyungsoo percebeu que a reação química já havia se dissipado no tubo, e o professor estava voltando a passos ligeiros pelo corredor, provavelmente para checar o que havia acontecido. Se não quisessem ser pegos ali, a única opção seria pular a janela do outro lado. Mas como fazer isso sem fazer barulho ou serem percebidos?</p><p>Ele chamou o amigo com um gesto, agitando o celular de Kris no ar.</p><p>Minseok já estava com alguns insetos mortos nas mãos, esperando pelo sinal. Assim que Kyungsoo se afastou para abrir a janela dos fundos, o garoto despejou os bichos dentro da mochila e fechou o zíper o mais rápido que pôde. Ele nem mesmo teve chance de se livrar das luvas sujas e fedidas antes de se reunirem em cima da janela ampla, dividindo o espaço do parapeito.</p><p>Kyungsoo olhou para o amigo, respirando com dificuldade. Ele sentia como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Sentir que estavam prestes a serem pegos no flagra não era nem um pouco emocionante.</p><p>Ele olhou para o relógio.</p><p>— Ok, cinco segundos até o sinal tocar.</p><p>Os passos estavam cada vez mais perto agora.</p><p>— Três — eles contaram juntos, sussurrando.</p><p>— Dois.</p><p>A maçaneta girou na porta.</p><p>— Um.</p><p>Eles se prepararam para pular ao mesmo tempo em que a porta se abria.</p><p>O sinal tocou, alto e estrondoso, anunciando o início do recreio.</p><p>E Minseok e Kyungsoo agora corriam pelos fundos do colégio, gargalhando e com os cabelos soprados ao vento, deixando o laboratório para trás.</p><p>A primeira parte do plano estava completa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Jongin estava a bagunça de sempre.</p><p>Os fios castanhos-claros desarrumados, o uniforme ligeiramente amassado e a gravata pendendo frouxa do seu pescoço, daquele jeito que fazia os professores e inspetores arrancarem os cabelos e pedirem por chá de camomila na cantina.</p><p>Ele nunca se importou muito em parecer bonito para alguém. Daquela vez, no entanto, enquanto esperava por Kyungsoo no banheiro perto da enfermaria, ele se olhou no espelho algumas vezes só para ajeitar a franja — e também para casualmente desfazer o primeiro botão da camisa do uniforme, só para que sua clavícula ainda bronzeada do acampamento pudesse ficar à mostra.</p><p>O atleta pegou o celular para olhar as horas, só para constatar que ele estava atrasado. Se ele não conhecesse Kyungsoo, diria que ele estava falando sério quando enviou a última mensagem. Por alguns segundos de pânico, Jongin pensou na probabilidade do garoto ter realmente furado com ele. Para se distrair, ele abriu a conversa que teve na noite anterior com Joy pelo KakaoTalk, sorrindo de alívio ao ver que a amiga parecia estar lidando bem com o que acontecera, mesmo que tivesse faltado às aulas nos últimos dias.</p><p>Ao que tudo indicava, a escola inteira estava ao lado dela naquela história toda. Jihyo já era conhecida por ser a típica líder de torcida cruel e mimada que os adolescentes costumam ver em filmes clichês, então fora apenas uma questão de tempo até todos estarem comemorando a queda de uma das populares e apoiando o namoro de Joy e Sungjae. Metaforicamente falando, ela não teve a sorte de ser atropelada por um ônibus, como Regina George em <em>Meninas Malvadas</em>. E Wendy também tinha dado um pequeno empurrãozinho ao escrever uma coluna no jornal sobre "Jihyo e seus amantes obedientes", incluindo Wu Yifan.</p><p>Ele leu as duas últimas mensagens.</p><p>
  <em>"Se cuida, Division"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pode deixar, quarterback"</em>
</p><p>E assim que deixou o celular de lado, a porta do banheiro se abriu, revelando a pessoa por quem ele estava esperando.</p><p>— E aí — Jongin cumprimentou, fechando a porta atrás do baixinho. — Você conseguiu?</p><p>O garoto estava ofegante e respirando pela boca entreaberta, os lábios cheios roubando toda e qualquer atenção de Jongin. Ele se agarrou ao restinho de bom senso que ainda lhe restava e tentou se concentrar no plano.</p><p>— Consegui! — o garoto comemorou, erguendo orgulhosamente o celular de Yifan.</p><p>E quando ele o guardou no bolso, o rapaz seguiu seu movimento com os olhos, sentindo-se de repente muito sortudo. Jongin chegou à conclusão de que Kyungsoo deveria usar calças apertadas mais vezes. Ele ficava bem nelas. E, assim, após quase dois segundos de interminável reflexão, ele decidiu mandar o tal do bom senso para as cucuias.</p><p>Eles sorriram um para o outro antes de Jongin puxá-lo pela gravata, beijando seu sorriso de modo desajeitado. Os estalos baixinhos de cada beijo eram interrompidos pela risada de Kyungsoo, que o atleta abafava com selinhos demorados enquanto eles cambaleavam juntos para trás. Ele o empurrou de leve, encostando seu corpo contra a parede e fazendo seus tênis All Star provocarem um ruído agudo irritante no piso.</p><p>— Você está atrasado — o atleta reprovou, estalando a língua.</p><p>Kyungsoo riu de novo e jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a nos azulejos gelados da parede.</p><p>— Desculpa a demora. Minha intenção era nem ter vindo.</p><p>— <em>Mentiroso </em>— Jongin replicou com outro sorriso, e depois o beijou outra vez.</p><p>Ele afrouxou sua gravata para deixar uma trilha de beijos pelo seu pescoço. Ouviu Kyungsoo suspirar por antecipação quando sua respiração soprou ali, suave e morna, antes de finalmente dedicar um tempo para adorar cada centímetro da pele macia. Era bom ter os dedos dele puxando seu cabelo com um pouco mais de força sempre que ele o repreendia, com medo que o <em>quarterback </em>pudesse deixar marcas. E também da outra mão em sua nuca, que pressionava e descontava ali a sensação de cada arrepio.</p><p>Após uma sessão de beijos lentos na pele sensível abaixo da orelha, Jongin quase estufou o peito de orgulho quando sentiu algo rígido contra a sua coxa, mas seus poucos segundos de vaidade desvaneceram no ar assim que ele percebeu que, ops, aquilo não era uma ereção, e sim o celular de Kris no bolso dianteiro da calça de Kyungsoo.</p><p>Depois de dias se vendo às escondidas pelo colégio, eles já estavam familiarizados um com o outro. Aos lábios que se encaixavam com perfeição, às mãos que sabiam exatamente onde segurar e apertar, agora sem medo ou hesitação. E até mesmo à temperatura dos corpos. Quando Jongin fechava os olhos, ele conseguia imaginar tudo perfeitamente.</p><p>Sem querer, ele havia decorado cada detalhe de Kyungsoo.</p><p>E Do Kyungsoo, aquele baixinho travesso, era mais fácil de decifrar do que parecia. Ele gostava de beijos no pescoço, de sentir a pressão nos quadris e de ter as mãos de Jongin enfiadas nos bolsos traseiros da sua calça (embora provavelmente nunca fosse admitir nenhuma dessas coisas). Ele também desconfiava que o garoto se amarrava em uma mão na coxa de vez em quando.</p><p>— Não acha que é um pouco divertido? — Jongin sussurrou, murmurando cada uma das palavras com os lábios ainda encostados em seu pescoço. — A gente se pegando assim, escondido.</p><p>Kyungsoo continuou fazendo carinho no cabelo dele.</p><p>— Não estamos nos <em>pegando</em> escondido. A gente só tá... Se beijando de modo descompromissado de vez em quando sem ninguém saber.</p><p>O <em>quarterback </em>riu, arrancando outro arrepio do garoto.</p><p>— Em outras palavras, a gente tá se pegando escondido.</p><p>— Eu odeio você.</p><p>Jongin parou com os beijos e ergueu o rosto, a tempo de ver o baixinho revirar os olhos e reprimir um sorriso. Agora, sempre que ele tentava ofendê-lo ou dizer que o odiava, as frases escapavam em um tom de divertimento, quase contra a sua vontade.</p><p>— Pra ser sincero, eu meio que tô gostando dessa vida dupla — confessou o atleta. — As pessoas provavelmente ainda acham que a gente se odeia.</p><p>— Você fala como se fosse um estudante de dia e um agente do FBI de noite.</p><p>— Sou o Jongin que odeia o Kyungsoo de dia e o Jongin que beija o Kyungsoo no final das aulas... — ele murmurou, deixando um beijo rápido e estalado em seus lábios. — Eu gosto de como isso soa.</p><p>Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu.</p><p>— Cala a boca.</p><p>— Ninguém cala a minha boca melhor do que você.</p><p>O baixinho detestava suas cantadas bregas — embora, no fundo, ele suspeitasse que Kyungsoo até gostava. Antes que ele pudesse reclamar, Jongin segurou em sua cintura para afastá-lo levemente da parede, só para escorregar as mãos até os bolsos traseiros da sua calça. O moreno sabia que tinha ganhado pontos com ele quando o garoto imediatamente fechou os olhos, inclinando a cabeça para tomar a iniciativa de beijá-lo.</p><p>— Podemos, por favor, voltar para os seus beijos no meu pescoço agora? — ele sussurrou, abrindo os olhos pouco depois de se afastar, ainda inebriado.</p><p>Jongin riu.</p><p>— Você anda tão exigente. Eu gosto quando você age desse jeito mandão.</p><p>E depois se inclinou de novo, dando um passo à frente para que seus peitos se encostassem. Antes que pudesse aprofundar o beijo, porém, a porta do banheiro se abriu de repente. E os dois simplesmente foram flagrados naquela posição mais do que suspeita: os corpos colados, as costas de Kyungsoo apoiadas na parede e com as mãos de Jongin na sua bunda.</p><p>O garoto recém-chegado parecia prestes a ter um colapso.</p><p>— Meus olhos! — Minseok gritou, dramático e exagerado como sempre. — Meus olhos estão sangrando!</p><p>— Obrigada por ser tão compreensivo — Kyungsoo brincou.</p><p>Depois de segundos de fingimento e dramatização, o garoto tirou as mãos que cobriam os olhos e se recuperou do falso choque.</p><p>— Não, <em>eu </em>é que agradeço — o amigo respondeu, no mesmo tom de sarcasmo. — Você faz ideia do quanto eu sempre quis interpretar uma cena de <em>Friends</em> na vida real? Eu me senti a própria Phoebe Buffay quando ela descobre sobre Chandler e Monica. Alguns anos atrás, eu teria feito a Lisa Kudrow perder o emprego. — Ele bateu as palmas uma na outra, como se estivesse limpando areia imaginária das mãos. — Minha missão na Terra está feita.</p><p>Jongin envolveu seu pescoço com um braço e disse baixinho:</p><p>— Já gostei do seu amigo.</p><p>Kyungsoo pigarreou. Não para limpar a garganta, claro, mas para dar uma indireta ligeira de que Minseok estava atrapalhando o momento. Como se não fosse óbvio.</p><p>— O que você veio fazer aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa?</p><p>— Bom... — Ele coçou a nuca, constrangido. — Rolou um imprevisto com o lance do Kris. Encontrei a Joohyun à caminho do pátio e ela me pediu pra te avisar.</p><p>— Um imprevisto? — Kyungsoo e Jongin disseram juntos.</p><p>Bae Joohyun não costumava confiar em pessoas que não eram membros do clube para transmitir suas mensagens. Nem mesmo Minseok, por mais que ele estivesse ajudando com a missão de transformar Ren em rainha do baile. Ela preferia dar a notícia por conta própria, sempre se esforçando ao máximo para não prejudicar o Clube Gay. E Kyungsoo não conseguia deixar de pensar que alguma coisa saíra do planejado.</p><p>Minseok balançou a cabeça e apontou para a porta.</p><p>— Vocês deveriam ver com os próprios olhos.</p><p>Guiados pela curiosidade, os três correram pelo corredor, sem se importar se alguém os estava vigiando. Eles pegaram um atalho perto da enfermaria e saíram pela porta dos fundos. No fim, eles caminharam juntos pelo gramado em direção ao pátio, ouvindo o burburinho de longe. Parecia um grande evento.</p><p>Minseok tinha razão.</p><p>Se Jongin não tivesse visto com os próprios olhos, ele provavelmente jamais teria acreditado que uma cena como aquela, digna de um filme clichê adolescente americano, estava acontecendo bem na sua frente. Havia uma multidão reunida no pátio ao redor do mastro central, onde ficava a bandeira do país e onde os alunos frequentemente eram enviados para cantar o hino no Dia da Liberação da Coreia.</p><p>Joohyun também estava lá. A garota parou ao lado deles, apontando na direção da confusão.</p><p>— As coisas fugiram um pouco do controle — disse a líder de torcida, suspirando alto. — O Tao só precisava mantê-lo ocupado por um tempo e tentar arrancar dele a senha do celular, mas parece que ele se empolgou demais.</p><p>No centro, amarrado pelos tornozelos e pelo tronco no mastro, Wu Yifan se debatia furiosamente, tentando se soltar. Seus pulsos estavam atados nas costas e a bandeira da Coreia, presa ao seu pescoço, estava oscilando atrás dele como se ele fosse um super herói. E Jongin estava estranhamente curioso para saber como Zitao tinha conseguido colocar a cueca de Kris por cima da calça.</p><p>Ele era uma versão tirânica e nem um pouco heróica do Super-Homem, só que com as palavras "Babaca" e "Otário" escritas na testa com caneta piloto preta.</p><p>— O olho roxo não foi culpa do Zitao — Joohyun explicou. — Isso foi culpa da Amber. O idiota estava dando problema e não estava querendo colaborar, então ela deu com a bola de vôlei na cara dele.</p><p>Kyungsoo soltou uma risada.</p><p>— Se eu não fosse gay, juro que me casava com essa mulher.</p><p>Os alunos na multidão, principalmente os nerds que já se sentiram ofendidos ou humilhados por Yifan no passado, agora apanhavam suas próprias canetas para deixar alguns recados nos braços, no uniforme e nas bochechas do <em>Tight-End</em>. As frases e palavras sempre saíam borradas ou tremidas, porque o rapaz não parava de se mexer. Mas, de uma forma ou de outra, a justiça estava sendo feita.</p><p>Um garoto fez o desenho de um pinto gigantesco na camisa dele, erguendo sua caneta de modo satisfeito.</p><p>— Isso é por ter enfiado minha cabeça no vaso e ter dado descarga — ele disse, e mais pessoas se juntaram à fila, despejando sobre ele seus traumas e tirando o peso das costas.</p><p>Uma garota derramou uma latinha de refrigerante na cabeça dele.</p><p>— Isso é por ter olhado por baixo da minha saia e por ter colado meus absorventes no mural da escola.</p><p>— Isso é por ter roubado meu trabalho de Ciências e entregado como se fosse seu.</p><p>— Isso é por ter colocado sua perna no caminho e ter me feito tropeçar no corredor.</p><p>— Isso é por ter... Bom, você não fez nada pra mim, mas eu sempre te achei um babaca.</p><p>Enquanto o garoto desconhecido escrevia um "Imbecil" na bochecha dele e desenhava mamilos em sua camisa branca, todos ao redor aplaudiam, assobiavam e gritavam em concordância.</p><p>Eles sabiam que em breve aquele espetáculo estaria acabado. Quando os inspetores e os responsáveis pela direção do colégio chegassem, eles teriam que sair correndo dali. Mas aqueles poucos minutos de glória mereciam ser apreciados até o fim. Cada bendito segundo.</p><p>Jongin trocou olhares com Ren, e depois com Heechul, e então com Zitao, Amber e todos os membros do clube espalhados por ali. Ele tocou a ponta dos dedos de Kyungsoo de leve. Só encostou, sem entrelaçar ou pegar sua mão. Embora não estivessem todos lado a lado, eles estavam juntos nessa. E eles sabiam que as coisas naquele colégio estavam prestes a mudar.</p><p>Aquele era só o começo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sehun gostava de dias chuvosos.</p><p>Gostava do frio, de usar seu moletom favorito dos Stones e do barulho de chuva contra os vidros da janela. Adorava ver filmes esparramado no sofá e não pensar em nada.</p><p>Mas, naquela noite, ele se armou com os seus <em>headphones</em> e colocou sua playlist para tocar no último volume. Ele não queria ouvir o ruído cada vez mais alto da tempestade do lado de fora, das gotas que violentamente atingiam a calçada da rua onde morava. Ele queria se isolar nas suas músicas de verão e fingir que os dias chuvosos simplesmente não existiam, porque dias como aquele o faziam lembrar de Baekhyun.</p><p>Porque Baekhyun era inverno dos pés à cabeça.</p><p>Era rígido, frio e volúvel, como água escapando entre seus dedos.</p><p>E o clima despertava em sua memória imagens dos dois se beijando no campo, pouco antes de a chuva começar a cair. Das mãos dele apertando seus bíceps e dos braços que o aprisionavam contra a parede, contra os armários do vestiário ou na grama da encosta do condomínio de Yifan, onde eles se beijaram pela primeira vez. Fora ele quem dera a ideia de começar aquilo, de entrar de cabeça nessa aventura descompromissada e fadada ao fracasso.</p><p>As coisas não deveriam ser assim. Ele não deveria pensar em Baekhyun.</p><p>Ele não deveria pensar em um <em>garoto</em>. Mas ele pensava. Muito mais do que queria admitir.</p><p>E enquanto pedia mentalmente para que a música alta em seus ouvidos levasse seus pensamentos para longe, alguém tocou a campainha. Ele sentiu mais do que ouviu, como se estivesse pressentindo a chegada de uma visita inesperada. Sehun tirou os fones e esperou que tocasse pela segunda vez, só para ter certeza de que não estava alucinando.</p><p>Então caminhou até a porta, temeroso, imaginando quem seria o idiota que resolvera visitá-lo tarde da noite no meio da chuva. Oh Sehun não sabia ao certo o que esperava ver do outro lado, mas com certeza não estava preparado para aquela visão.</p><p>Em pé, sobre o tapete de palha na entrada, estava um Byun Baekhyun completamente ensopado. Seu cabelo estava grudando no rosto e os tênis encharcados haviam deixado um rastro de pegadas molhadas no corredor do prédio.</p><p>— Oi — ele sussurrou, a voz ligeiramente rouca. — Posso entrar?</p><p>Se um dia pedissem para que ele descrevesse aquela cena em palavras, faltariam vocábulos em seu dicionário para ilustrar o que sentiu ao ver Baekhyun ali, parado em sua porta. Sehun jamais poderia explicar o que o fizera quebrar aquela distância entre os dois e envolvê-lo no abraço mais apertado que ele já deu em alguém.</p><p>— O que aconteceu? — ele perguntou, a mão apoiada nos cabelos molhados do garoto mais baixo.</p><p>E quando o abraço se desfez, não pensou duas vezes antes de segurar o rosto de Baekhyun entre suas mãos, deslizando o polegar pela sua bochecha. Que todas aquelas regras de não se envolver fossem para a porra do espaço. Ele não se importava.</p><p>O Byun apenas balançou a cabeça e fungou, ainda com as mãos segurando na barra do seu casaco. Ele não parecia estar chorando agora, mas parecia ter chorado antes.</p><p>— Vem — Sehun chamou, segurando em seu pulso para puxá-lo gentilmente para dentro. — Vamos entrar.</p><p>O <em>wide-receiver </em>nunca tivera que lidar com algo assim antes, mas a sua mãe costumava assistir a muitos filmes de romance na TV, então ele sabia mais ou menos o que deveria fazer. Se ela estivesse ali, provavelmente teria oferecido uma xícara de chá de erva doce ou algo do tipo. Chá era a resposta para quase todos os problemas quando Sehun ficava doente ou se sentia mal.</p><p>Ele guiou Baekhyun até a cozinha e desceu o zíper do seu casaco, ajudando-o a se livrar do tecido molhado e pesado, escorregando a peça pelos seus ombros. Fez o mesmo com o próprio moletom, que também estava encharcado por causa do abraço. Ele olhou por alguns segundos para o garoto à sua frente antes de erguê-lo pelas coxas e colocá-lo sentado em cima da pia de mármore.</p><p>Sehun só pretendia tirar os tênis encharcados dele, mas o garoto parecia ter interpretado o gesto da forma errada. Baekhyun imediatamente se inclinou e apoiou as mãos nos ombros largos, os olhos agora visivelmente marejados. Ele tentou beijar Sehun e erguer a sua camiseta, mas ele não o beijou de volta.</p><p>— Eu não quero te beijar.</p><p>O Byun piscou, aturdido. Ele parecia ligeiramente magoado.</p><p>— Por que não?</p><p>— Não sei. Eu sinto que não deveria — o rapaz disse, afastando a franja que pingava da testa dele e depois se abaixando para arrancar seus tênis molhados. — Não agora. — Ele virou de costas, abrindo um dos armários. — Eu vou preparar um chá e te emprestar roupas secas. E depois, bem... talvez a gente possa conversar, e aí você me explica o que veio fazer aqui no meio da noite.</p><p>Enquanto ele se concentrava na tarefa de esquentar a água e apanhar duas canecas no armário — uma preta com joaninhas e outra do Garfield que dizia "Odeio segundas-feiras" — Baekhyun continuou sentado sobre a pia, balançando as pernas de modo distraído e sentindo o mármore gelado sob suas coxas. E por um momento que parecia durar uma eternidade, havia apenas o barulho da chuva, do vento ricocheteando nas janelas e da água que fervia no fogão.</p><p>Um tempo mais tarde, com as duas canecas lado a lado no balcão e Sehun empenhado na tarefa de secar os cabelos do <em>linebacker </em>com uma toalha limpa, o rapaz acabou confessando sobre seus problemas.</p><p>E Sehun sabia que aquele era um passo importante, porque Baekhyun era um garoto fechado, e raramente se abria para as pessoas. Era mais fácil entrar em suas calças do que entrar em seu coração.</p><p>— Eu briguei com o meu pai — ele disse baixinho, cabisbaixo. O <em>wide-receiver</em> deixou a toalha que segurava sobre a cabeça dele, como se fosse um véu. — Nós discutimos feio e eu acabei dizendo que eu estava cansado de viver o sonho dele. Então eu fugi, saí correndo no meio da chuva... e não parei até chegar aqui. — Ele olhou para cima, e seus olhares se encontraram. — Eu ainda me lembrava onde você morava.</p><p>Sehun despertou para a realidade novamente e continuou a secar os fios molhados, se sentindo ligeiramente nostálgico com a lembrança repentina.</p><p>— Porque você e seus colegas imbecis do colégio Daewon vieram aqui uma vez jogar ovos na minha janela. Eu me lembro disso. — Ele esboçou um sorriso, apoiando as mãos no joelho do garoto. — Às vezes ainda sinto o cheiro de ovo podre no meu quarto.</p><p>Baekhyun riu. Uma risada meio engasgada.</p><p>— Isso significa que fizemos um bom trabalho.</p><p>— Você sempre foi um pé no saco, tampinha.</p><p>— Você também.</p><p>Eles sorriram. E os olhos carregavam um novo brilho de cumplicidade.</p><p>— É, acho que você tem razão. — Ele deu uma agitada nos cabelos ainda úmidos do garoto e afastou a toalha. — Acho que já tá bom. Meu quarto é na segunda porta à direita. Você pode fuçar nas minhas gavetas e pegar roupas limpas. Se quiser tomar um banho...</p><p>Baekhyun deu dois tapinhas em seu braço, interrompendo o discurso carregado de preocupação.</p><p>— Obrigado.</p><p>Ele saltou da bancada e atravessou a cozinha em direção ao quarto, deixando Sehun e duas canecas de chá pela metade para trás.</p><p>Meio episódio de <em>Something in the Rain</em> e três comerciais da Nature Republic depois, o moletom dos Stones já estava seco sobre o encosto da cadeira. O <em>wide-receiver </em>se enfiou nele outra vez e deu um fim ao líquido já frio na peça de porcelana do Garfield, indo até seu quarto para checar se o rapaz já havia terminado de tomar um banho e se arrumar.</p><p>Ele tinha um pequeno cubículo agregado ao quarto que as pessoas costumavam chamar de lavabo, mas que tinha espaço suficiente para um chuveiro, uma pia minúscula e um vaso sanitário antigo. A luz ainda estava acesa e a porta estava fechada, mas ele não ouviu o barulho da água caindo, o que significava que ele sairia em breve.</p><p>Sehun se jogou na cama e colocou de volta os fones de ouvido, ficando novamente aprisionado em sua bolha particular. Ele fechou os olhos enquanto ouvia <em>I Wanna Be Yours</em>, do Arctic Monkeys, tocando no aleatório da primeira playlist que ele encontrou pela frente. Esse era um daqueles momentos em que ele tinha a impressão de que estava vivendo uma cena elaborada pelo roteirista de um filme.</p><p>O rapaz estava esparramado na cama, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do moletom vermelho e as pernas pendendo para fora do colchão. A chuva ainda castigava a janela atrás dele. E talvez por instinto, ele olhou para a porta do banheiro ao mesmo tempo em que o segundo refrão começava. Baekhyun estava apoiado contra o batente, observando-o de longe, ainda sem camisa.</p><p>Ele disse alguma coisa, mas Sehun não escutou.</p><p>Ainda preso em sua bolha, ele acompanhou os movimentos do garoto enquanto ele vestia um de seus casacos de moletom sem nada por baixo. Baekhyun escolhera o azul-marinho com capuz. Um de seus preferidos. Cada passo, cada gesto parecia ser amplificado pela música. Foi impossível tirar os olhos dele até que o Byun se aproximasse da cama.</p><p>Sehun sentiu o colchão afundar ao seu lado quando ele se deitou.</p><p>Depois de três ou quatro músicas, durante a metade de <em>Keeping A Secret</em>, Baekhyun arrancou os fones do seu ouvido para roubar sua atenção. Quando olhou para o garoto, Sehun percebeu que ele tinha puxado o capuz sobre a cabeça, quase como se quisesse esconder parcialmente o rosto.</p><p>— Sehun? — ele sussurrou.</p><p>— O quê?</p><p>— Você acha que somos bi?</p><p>Ele mordeu a boca, pensando sobre aquela pergunta. Não havia muito o que pensar a respeito. Depois de dias refletindo sobre esse mesmo questionamento todas as noites, ele chegara à mesma resposta milhares de vezes. Não deveria ser assim tão complicado. E assim que ele decidiu que não queria continuar mentindo para o Byun ou para si mesmo, as palavras escaparam com mais facilidade do que ele esperava.</p><p>— Sim...</p><p>Baekhyun suspirou e olhou para o teto.</p><p>— Eu também acho.</p><p>Sehun definitivamente não esperava por essa resposta. Assumirem ser bissexuais em voz alta era assumir que eles se sentiam atraídos um pelo outro. Era admitir que não tinha nada a ver com a bebida, ou com uma distração momentânea ou qualquer coisa que o valha. Era quase gritar ao mundo que <em>sim</em>, eles gostavam de ficar juntos.</p><p>Gostavam de cada beijo, cada toque e cada maldito sussurro ao pé do ouvido que costumava soar como ameaça, e que agora estavam prestes a se transformar em declarações veladas.</p><p>— O que isso quer dizer?</p><p>— Quer dizer... — o rapaz começou, e finalmente virou a cabeça o suficiente para que ele pudesse ver o seu rosto. — Quer dizer que eu gosto de como as coisas estão agora.</p><p>O garoto achou que aquela pequena felicidade irradiando do seu peito deveria ser proibida. Então ele a espantou para longe, tentando manter a carranca indiferente.</p><p>— Ah, meu Deus. Você fica todo sentimental quando tá triste. — Ele tirou uma das mãos do bolso pra jogar o cabelo para trás, fazendo os fios caírem de volta na testa de modo bagunçado. — Se está dizendo isso pra tentar me convencer a transar com você hoje, pode esquecer. Não quero você chorando no meu ombro.</p><p>O <em>linebacker</em> balançou a cabeça, deixando escapar uma risada soprada.</p><p>— Você é um idiota.</p><p>— Você também é, Baekhyun. A gente combina.</p><p><em>Baekhyun</em>. Não "tampinha", mas Baekhyun.</p><p>Byun Baekhyun.</p><p>Ele riu de novo e mordeu os lábios por acidente, como o moleque travesso que era, antes de se arrastar no colchão para perto de Sehun. O capuz do garoto caiu para trás, e o <em>wide-receiver </em>não pensou duas vezes antes de levar os dedos até sua nuca, acariciando os fios macios e cheirosos do seu cabelo recém-lavado. Cada gesto se tornou instintivo, quase automático. Como se tivessem feito isso milhares de vezes antes.</p><p>Mas era a primeira vez. A primeira vez que Baekhyun abraçava sua cintura daquele jeito, sem força ou agressividade, apenas para se proteger do mundo no aconchego do abraço de Sehun. A primeira vez que eles enroscavam a perna uma na outra, que o Byun escondia o rosto no seu pescoço ou que eles permaneciam apenas naquela posição acolhedora, sem qualquer intenção sexual por trás de cada movimento.</p><p>Sehun ergueu o rosto do garoto e se perdeu por mais tempo do que planejava nos seus olhos castanhos. Aquele era um tipo de tensão diferente da que eles costumavam ter a sós. Baekhyun moveu a cabeça ligeiramente para a frente, os lábios entreabertos, apenas testando. Dessa vez, Sehun não protestou. Ele se inclinou para a frente e deixou que suas bocas se encontrassem no meio do caminho.</p><p>O rapaz percebeu que ele nunca tinha beijado assim. Nem uma garota, nem um garoto. Era lento até demais para o seu gosto, com os lábios se movendo de modo calmo e suas mãos apenas tocando de leve suas costas e os cabelos da sua nuca. Não tinha mordidas ou toques provocantes. Ele simplesmente nunca tinha beijado ninguém daquele jeito.</p><p>— Pensei que você não fosse me beijar — Baekhyun murmurou.</p><p>Sehun nem sequer abriu os olhos.</p><p>— Mudança de planos — ele respondeu, e se inclinou de novo.</p><p>Sehun nunca tinha reparado em como Baekhyun cabia perfeitamente em seus braços. Ele não esperava que algum dia fosse passar uma madrugada abraçado a alguém. E de todas as pessoas do mundo, ele jamais imaginaria que esse alguém seria Baekhyun. Ele também não esperava que beijos preguiçosos pudessem ser tão intensos. Mas, como sempre, tudo era muito intenso quando se tratava do Byun.</p><p>Naquela noite, Sehun descobriu que Baekhyun também podia ser abraços quentes debaixo do edredom, beijos lentos e uma calmaria morna. Risadas despertando cócegas no pescoço, carícias no cabelo com cheiro gostoso de shampoo e conversas sussurradas até o sol nascer.</p><p>Baekhyun era inverno, de fato.</p><p>Mas Sehun descobriu que ele também podia ser verão.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A caminhonete roubada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyungsoo mal podia acreditar que estava fazendo aquilo.</p><p>Em um sábado à tarde comum, ele provavelmente estaria vestindo apenas uma cueca samba canção azul listrada e meias de naves espaciais acima do tornozelo, deitado de modo folgado em sua cama enquanto assistia a mais um episódio de <em>Merlí </em>— e secretamente planejava uma morte cruel e dolorida para cada um dos personagens que lhe despertavam raiva. Ou seja, <em>todos</em>. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele sabia que o elenco todo estava prestes a morrer de modo misterioso por suas mãos. Pelo menos em seus pensamentos.</p><p>Mas aquele não era um sábado comum. E Kyungsoo também não estava usando suas meias favoritas, muito menos aprisionado sob a confusão de cobertores hipoalergênicos do Frajola (porque, aos onze anos de idade, ele não ia muito com a cara do Piu-Piu).</p><p>Hoje, em especial, ele estava em uma missão secreta.</p><p>Parados em frente ao portão da casa de Kim Jongin, ele e os demais integrantes do Clube Gay estavam aguardando do lado de fora, poucos segundos depois de terem tocado a campainha. E o fato de estar a poucos passos de finalmente conhecer o lugar onde o <em>quarterback </em>morava o deixava ansioso além da conta, mas ele não saberia dizer o porquê.</p><p>Por outro lado, a ansiedade pelo que ele e os amigos estavam prestes a fazer ali concorria diretamente com seus anseios, disputando por atenção e puxando-o em ambas as direções como um cabo-de-guerra. Nas mochilas em suas costas, o grupo de adolescentes carregava armas e utensílios que nem mesmo James Bond pôde ostentar.</p><p>Eles estavam munidos de armamento pesado: presilhas de cabelo, vestidos e peças de roupa variadas, adereços brilhantes, secador, modelador de cachos e tanta maquiagem que deixaria as <em>Três Espiãs Demais</em> com inveja.</p><p>Kyungsoo ajeitou a mochila nas costas, pronto para dar início à operação.</p><p>— E aí, pessoal! — cumprimentou Jongin, abrindo o portão e deixando-os à vontade. Ele os guiou até a sala e apontou para as escadas antes que seu pai, cortando cebolinhas na cozinha com um avental do Homer Simpson, tivesse tempo de bisbilhotar o que eles estavam fazendo. — Podem subir. Meu quarto é no andar de cima.</p><p>Enquanto eles praticamente escalavam até o segundo andar, pulando os degraus de dois em dois e se agarrando ao corrimão, o Sr. Kim berrou atrás deles:</p><p>— Espero que seus amigos gostem de bolinhos de espinafre! — E alguns segundos depois, pouco antes de Jongin fechar a porta do quarto com um estrondo, sua voz ecoou de novo, agora mais longe. — E deixem a porta aberta!</p><p>Amber se jogou sobre a cama dele sem nem mesmo pedir licença.</p><p>— O que seu pai pensa que a gente vai fazer aqui? Uma orgia?</p><p>— Garanto que é bem melhor do que uma orgia — Heechul comentou de modo casual, e Ren soltou um "Que nojo" e o empurrou pelo ombro.</p><p>Zitao disse algo que Kyungsoo não entendeu muito bem, mas soava como "Eu avisei que assistir <em>Sense8 </em>seria demais pra você".</p><p>A verdade era que a atenção do baixinho estava em outro lugar. No pôster do Super Bowl de 1983 que Jongin tinha na parede, no armário com resquícios de cola e de adesivos de futebol, no edredom vermelho-escuro na cama e em todos os detalhes fantásticos que seus olhos conseguiam encontrar no cômodo ainda pouco conhecido.</p><p>Parecia com o quarto perfeito de um adolescente popular, e não o de alguém que ainda reciclava o cobertor do Frajola que tinha ganhado quando era criança. Kyungsoo imaginou quantas vezes ele parou em frente àquele mesmo espelho ao lado do guarda-roupa, encarando sua fisionomia injustamente bonita no reflexo, como um semideus filho de Apolo. E também reparou em todas aquelas coisas de futebol americano espalhadas por todo canto, pensando em como aquele quarto só mostrava metade de quem Jongin realmente era.</p><p>— O Minseok e o Luhan vão chegar daqui a pouco — ele disse para ninguém em especial, mesmo que não tivessem perguntado.</p><p>O rapaz estava ansioso e sentiu que precisava dizer alguma coisa para não parecer estranho, finalmente desviando sua atenção da decoração do cômodo.</p><p>O Sr. Kim invadiu o quarto algum tempo mais tarde (dessa vez, infelizmente, sem o avental do Homer Simpson) e deixou um prato de bolinhos recém-preparados sobre a escrivaninha e copos de suco. Jongin disse que ele aprendeu a receita em um site que ensinava a fazer pratos de filmes da Disney. Aquela era a receita especial do bolinho de espinafre do Kronk, de <em>A Nova Onda do Imperador</em>.</p><p>Eles pegaram os copos de suco de maracujá e fizeram um brinde significativo antes de enfim começarem a missão.</p><p>— Um brinde à Operação Rainha do Baile! — propôs Heechul.</p><p>— À Operação Rainha do Baile! — todos gritaram de volta, erguendo seus copos.</p><p>Meia hora mais tarde, Ren estava sentada no centro do quarto, rodeada por três garotas armadas com pincéis, tubinhos de corretivo e paletas de sombras de mil cores diferentes. Joohyun tinha convidado Seulgi, sua melhor amiga, para ajudar, já que ela era ótima com maquiagem. Minseok e Luhan também haviam chegado há pouco tempo, e agora estavam montando o tripé e testando o gravador de áudio.</p><p>Com a aprovação da presidente do clube, Jongin também tinha convidado Joy para auxiliá-los naquela difícil tarefa, com o intuito de distrair a sua mente. Mesmo que o colégio estivesse encarando a postagem no Drop That sobre seu namoro numa boa, ela ainda não estava se sentindo segura o suficiente para voltar ao colégio.</p><p>Os boatos sobre ela ter traído a confiança da amiga eram verdadeiros, mas ela e Sungjae nunca se envolveram durante o namoro, embora já estivessem apaixonados na época. Quando eles descobriram que Jihyo também o estava traindo com Wu Yifan, os dois se sentiram no direito de ficar juntos de uma vez por todas. Ela sabia que havia errado, e a culpa de arruinar a amizade a consumiria por um bom tempo.</p><p>A certa altura, Park Sooyoung estava sentada entre Jongin e Kyungsoo na cama do <em>quarterback</em>. Eles se conheciam há pouquíssimos minutos e ela já se sentia à vontade o bastante para empurrá-lo com um dos ombros. Isso o deixou mais confortável naquele ambiente turbulento.</p><p>— Então, você é o famoso Kyungsoo... — ela começou, sorrateira, e o baixinho percebeu que sua intenção não era apenas provocar o amigo, mas também uma desculpa para iniciar uma conversa. — Jongin fala muito de você.</p><p>Dessa vez, foi o atleta que a empurrou com o ombro. Kyungsoo também sentiu o impacto.</p><p>— Eu não falo, não.</p><p>Ela se aproximou do ouvido de Kyungsoo e sussurrou de modo que só ele pudesse ouvir:</p><p>— E ele também mente um bocado — ela disse, e ele riu. — Esse cara provavelmente não vai admitir, mas eu já percebi que ele é louco por você.</p><p>Ele levou uma mão à orelha, como se aquilo fosse impedir que elas ficassem vermelhas. Jongin também havia reparado na movimentação suspeita.</p><p>— O que vocês dois estão sussurrando aí? — o atleta quis saber.</p><p>Joy simplesmente fingiu que ele não existia, como se ela o tivesse abandonado e trocado por Kyungsoo em questão de minutos. Ele achou a situação divertida e quase teve uma crise de riso ao ver a testa do moreno franzida, denunciando sua péssima atuação para fingir que se sentia traído e magoado.</p><p>A garota fez um gesto com a mão para afastá-lo.</p><p>— É um segredo só nosso.</p><p>— Só nosso — concordou o garoto, porque ele gostava da expressão indignada de Jongin quando ele sentia que estava de fora.</p><p>Ele fez uma anotação mental para não esquecer de pedir o número do celular da garota mais tarde e arrancar dela informações inéditas sobre Kim Jongin, principalmente o que ela quisera dizer com "Ele é louco por você".</p><p>Muita coisa estava acontecendo ao mesmo tempo naquele quarto. Minseok e Luhan tinham terminado de organizar os equipamentos e agora estavam flertando descaradamente na frente de todos, especialmente de Tom Brady, o <em>quarterback </em>do New England Patriots no quadro atrás deles. Minseok estava vestindo um casaco cor-de-rosa com orelhas de gatinho no capuz, e seu namorado não parava de brincar com elas o tempo todo.</p><p>Ren e as outras garotas estavam no banheiro do corredor, ajudando-a a experimentar e escolher suas roupas — um <em>look</em> para o vídeo e para as fotos da campanha, e outro para usar no baile.</p><p>No fim das contas, todo o esforço foi recompensado quando todos assistiram ao resultado final no notebook de Jongin, disputando por espaço em frente à tela para ver como o vídeo ficara.</p><p>Ren estava absolutamente linda.</p><p>Seulgi era uma ótima maquiadora e Joy era quase uma profissional quando se tratava de usar <em>babyliss</em>. Seu cabelo caía em ondas graciosas sobre os ombros e ela usava um vestido preto que deixava sua clavícula e os braços à mostra por baixo do tecido transparente. Ren sequer precisaria de uma coroa para parecer uma princesa.</p><p>— Acham que devo usar esse vestido no baile também? — ela perguntou, observando sua própria imagem na gravação.</p><p>Heechul balançou a cabeça veemente, como um verdadeiro <em>personal stylist</em>.</p><p>— Não, não. Pro baile precisa ser algo mais colorido e brilhante, ou vai parecer que você tá de luto.</p><p>— Ninguém usa um vestido transparente em um enterro, seu tapado — argumentou Amber.</p><p>— Sexy — ele concordou. — Porém de luto.</p><p>Com a ajuda do casal de garotos melosos do clube de áudio e vídeo, a filmagem ficou perfeita. Tudo que precisavam fazer agora era panfletar a candidatura de Ren pelo colégio inteiro e garantir que ela tivesse votos suficientes para ser coroada.</p><p>Por último, mas não menos importante, o clube e seus demais ajudantes externos se juntaram para uma reunião de emergência, alguns de pernas cruzadas no chão e outros sentados na cama. Sobre o tapete, disposto no centro da roda, o celular de Wu Yifan estava isolado como se fosse uma arma letal.</p><p>Zitao esfregou as mãos uma na outra de modo maquiavélico.</p><p>— Chegou a hora do plano Aniquilação Total.</p><p>Joohyun revirou os olhos.</p><p>— Você acabou de inventar esse plano.</p><p>Ele não deu ouvidos e pegou o aparelho, digitando a senha que ele tinha arrancado de Kris no outro dia. Todos se inclinaram para a frente, tentando enxergar alguma coisa na tela pequena. Tao desbloqueou o celular com facilidade, acessando sua galeria de fotos sem qualquer hesitação.</p><p>O rapaz procurou em todo lugar, mas as fotos de Kyungsoo e Jongin se beijando no lago não estavam mais lá. Eles vasculharam o celular de Kris juntos, passando de mão em mão, mas as imagens pareciam ter desaparecido. Quais seriam as chances de Yifan tê-las apagado por conta própria?</p><p>Ou, na pior das hipóteses, talvez as fotos não tivessem sido tiradas com o seu celular.</p><p>— Procura nas mensagens — sugeriu Ren. — Talvez ele tenha enviado para os amigos antes de apagar.</p><p>Heechul, agora em posse do aparelho, balançou a cabeça.</p><p>— Não tem nada aqui.</p><p>— Deixa eu ver — disse Kyungsoo, estendendo o braço para pegar o celular.</p><p>O baixinho não encontrou qualquer indício de que as fotos já estiveram ali algum dia. Ele também procurou pelo vídeo em que ele aparecia cantando <em>Cheer Up</em> e dizendo que era gay (e especialmente que tem um crush no Zac Efron), mas ele não achou nada comprometedor.</p><p>Não até que ele abrisse por acidente uma das conversas do KakaoTalk. Eram dezenas — talvez centenas — de mensagens de um número não salvo que nunca foi respondido. Kris vinha ignorando todos aqueles textos por meses. Quem sabe até anos.</p><p>Kyungsoo sentiu que estava invadindo a privacidade dele, mas não conseguiu parar.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Número desconhecido</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Oi, filho</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eu estou escrevendo de novo. Espero que não se incomode...</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Continuo morando no mesmo endereço. Seattle tem invernos frios e úmidos, e os verões são quentes e secos. É uma cidade estranha. Os restaurantes coreanos são bons, mas eu sinto falta da comida dos nossos mercados e do macarrão que você faz como ninguém</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Você ainda está cozinhando? Você ajuda seu pai?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Diga a ele para preparar comida chinesa. Você sabe que ele não sabe temperar comida coreana e sempre deixa apimentado demais. De qualquer forma, sempre tenha um copo de água na mesa na hora do jantar, ok?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Espero que vocês estejam indo bem e que você venha me visitar um dia. Eu sinto muito por tudo. E sinto sua falta o tempo inteiro</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eu te amo</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Número desconhecido</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ainda é de manhã na Coreia. Você deve estar no colégio, certo?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Como estão as coisas na escola? Você não está matando aula, está?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eu queria poder voltar e cuidar de você, mas nós dois sabemos que seria impossível. E eu entendo que você tenha parado de ver e responder as minhas mensagens, mas você podia pelo menos me mandar fotos suas? Preciso ver se você está crescendo bem</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Me desculpe. De novo...</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Você sabe que eu te amo</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>Número desconhecido</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Bom dia, querido</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Hoje é seu aniversário!!! Espero que seu pai não tenha esquecido. Ele é sempre um insensível quando se trata de datas comemorativas. Mas eu nunca esqueço. Você é a coisa mais importante no mundo pra mim, então eu nunca esqueço...</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eu te amo mais que tudo</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Você provavelmente nunca vai ler isso, mas meus parabéns pelo seu dia! Queria te ligar, mas você sempre recusa as minhas chamadas. Sinto falta de ouvir sua voz. Você já deve estar cansado de receber notificações minhas, mas elas já fazem parte do meu dia. Eu me sinto mais próxima de você sempre que escrevo. Espero que um dia você me perdoe...</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Você é um garoto especial. Nunca se esqueça disso</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eu te amo, de novo. E feliz aniversário de novo também!</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo despertou para a realidade quando alguém cutucou o seu braço.</p><p>— E aí? Achou alguma coisa? — perguntou Luhan.</p><p>O garoto apenas balançou a cabeça e afastou o celular, ainda confuso.</p><p>— Não — ele disse. — Nada de importante.<br/><br/></p><p><b>✮</b> <b>✮ </b><b>✮</b></p><p> </p><p>Luzes pairavam acima da cabeça de Minseok enquanto ele e Luhan se sentavam sob as estrelas. As lâmpadas coloridas instaladas na varanda da casa na árvore faziam os olhos do guitarrista brilharem como um arco-íris, e ele achou isso muito bonito. Se fosse ser sincero, era possível fazer um artigo científico apenas listando as coisas que ele achava bonitas no namorado.</p><p>Os braços apoiados na madeira, as calças jeans rasgadas que mancharam na coxa e que ele cobriu com outro desenho feito com tinta, os anéis na mão direita (um deles havia sido um presente seu) e o jeito que o seu cabelo castanho-claro às vezes parecia quase loiro dependendo da luz. Tudo era perfeito.</p><p>— É um lugar bem legal — Luhan comentou, as pernas que pendiam entre a cerca balançando de modo despreocupado. — E é provavelmente o lugar perfeito pra ter um encontro.</p><p>Ele sacudiu a perna de propósito, esbarrando seu All Star de cano alto de caveirinhas nos tênis de Minseok. O garoto contra-atacou com alguns chutes desengonçados, e eles ficaram naquele empurra-empurra amigável por algum tempo.</p><p>— Você é o primeiro que eu trago aqui — ele confessou, e logo depois se corrigiu: — Quero dizer, o primeiro cara com exceção do Kyungsoo. Mas ele descobriu esse lugar quando nós dois ainda comíamos meleca do nariz e ensaiávamos as coreografias de High School Musical escondido, então não conta. Éramos ótimos dançando <em>The Boys Are Back,</em> aliás.</p><p>— Vocês dançavam High School Musical? — Luhan caçoou, dando-lhe outro empurrão com o pé. — Ok, foi muito bom enquanto durou, mas infelizmente não podemos conviver.</p><p>O rapaz fingiu que ia se levantar, mas Minseok apenas acertou um tapa de leve em seu ombro, fazendo o garoto explodir em uma gargalhada gostosa.</p><p>— Eu acabei de dizer que a gente comia meleca e foi <em>nisso</em> que você focou?</p><p>Luhan apoiou o rosto sobre o antebraço, debruçado contra a cerca.</p><p>— Não me leve a sério — ele murmurou, tentando esconder um sorriso. — Eu só estou com ciúmes.</p><p>— Você tá?</p><p>— Aham.</p><p>— Por quê?</p><p>— Kyungsoo sabe mais coisas sobre você do que eu. Sinto que estou em desvantagem por aqui.</p><p>Minseok deu-lhe outro chute. Dessa vez mais forte, e na canela.</p><p>— Mas essa é a parte divertida, seu tonto — ele meio resmungou, meio sorriu. — Desvendar tudo pouco a pouco. Todo dia aprendemos algo novo, e existem milhares de coisas que a gente não sabe um sobre o outro ainda, o que significa que vamos precisar de um longo tempo pra descobrir tudo. A gente não precisa ter pressa.</p><p>Luhan concordou com a cabeça, olhando para o terreno abaixo deles. Havia uma longa descida até o gramado, e duas formas diferentes de se chegar até lá: pela escada ou pela corda do outro lado. Ele ficou admirando a enorme estrutura de madeira pintada, vendo seus tênis balançando no ar acima da grama.</p><p>Quando ele olhou para o lado, viu Minseok entretido enquanto observava os telhados das casas vizinhas. Então ele se inclinou, todo sorrisos, o ombro agora encostando no dele.</p><p>— O que você sabe sobre mim? — perguntou, arteiro.</p><p>— Isso é alguma espécie de jogo?</p><p>— É. Eu acabei de inventar.</p><p>— Só participo de jogos que oferecem uma recompensa.</p><p>— Ok. — Ele riu. — Uma resposta certa, um beijo. Que tal?</p><p>Minseok concordou, imediatamente se apoiando na cerca e recolhendo as pernas para ficar sentado na varanda. Luhan copiou o gesto, ficando de frente para ele. Os dois se ajeitaram sobre o estrado de carvalho, bem perto um do outro, de modo que seus joelhos se encostassem.</p><p>O garoto notou que Luhan ficava ainda mais bonito com as luzes coloridas iluminando seu rosto daquele ângulo.</p><p>Ele se preparou, limpando a garganta e focando toda a sua atenção no garoto à sua frente.</p><p>— Sua música favorita é Naive, do The Kooks.</p><p>Luhan deixou escapar um sorriso e se rendeu, puxando o rosto do namorado para dar-lhe um beijo de recompensa. O que pretendia ser apenas um selinho se transformou em algo mais, e Minseok começou a enroscar os dedos no cabelo dele e segurá-lo pelo ombro, impedindo-o de fugir tão rápido.</p><p>Quando eles enfim se afastaram, o namorado soltou um suspiro, ainda com os olhos semicerrados.</p><p>— Por favor, continue acertando. Eu <em>imploro</em>.</p><p>Minseok voltou para a posição inicial, com as costas eretas e as pernas cruzadas, tentando se recompor antes da próxima rodada.</p><p>— Você odeia quando dizem que Cage The Elephants é melhor do que Arcade Fire.</p><p>— Acertou.</p><p>Minseok deu uma risada soprada.</p><p>— Eu amo esse jogo — ele disse, satisfeito, antes de se inclinar para a frente de novo.</p><p>O beijo foi mais demorado dessa vez. Luhan precisou se apoiar com um dos braços no chão quando Minseok avançou sobre ele, puxando sua nuca e quase subindo sobre suas pernas. Ele sorriu contra sua boca, confiante, antes que seus lábios se moldassem aos dele com perfeição. E, no segundo seguinte, o guitarrista sabia o que estava por vir.</p><p>Uma sequência infinita de selinhos vagarosos fez um arrepio subir da base da sua coluna até o pescoço. Os beijos se arrastaram até sua bochecha e desapareceram quando ele o abraçou pelos ombros. Com o braço livre, Luhan segurou na sua cintura com firmeza, carinho e adoração ao mesmo tempo. Como um músico que segura a sua primeira guitarra.</p><p>Mesmo que não quisesse, Minseok se afastou de novo, sentindo seu coração se derramar em felicidade. Todos os dias ao lado do namorado eram simplesmente assim: tão completos que pareciam fazê-lo transbordar.</p><p>De volta à sua posição, ele lançou mais um palpite.</p><p>— Seu primeiro amor foi uma palheta que você ganhou do seu pai aos nove anos.</p><p>Minseok se inclinou, pronto para receber o seu beijo de recompensa, mas Luhan o parou com a mão em seu peito, forçando-o delicadamente para trás com um estalar de língua.</p><p>— Nada disso. Sem beijos nessa rodada.</p><p>— Eu errei?</p><p>— Errou feio. Você sabe muito menos sobre mim do que acha que sabe, Minseok. Você está errado... — Ele parou de repente, esperando que seus segundos de pausa dramática fizessem efeito no garoto. — Meu primeiro amor não foi a palheta. Meu primeiro amor foi você. — Ele esticou a mão, brincando com uma mecha de cabelo despontando da lateral da cabeça dele. — <em>É</em> você. E eu acho que sempre será você.</p><p>Como se a declaração não fosse o bastante, ele ajeitou sua franja com os dedos e pressionou os lábios contra os dele, num beijo especial de consolação.</p><p>Minseok se afastou com um sorriso travesso.</p><p>— Acho que a gente deveria fazer...</p><p>— Aquilo?</p><p>— É, aquilo.</p><p>— Achei que você nunca fosse querer fazer.</p><p>Ele suspirou.</p><p>— Eu sei que você estava querendo fazer isso há muito tempo, mas agora eu estou pronto.</p><p>— Mas e o que a sua mãe vai pensar da gente?</p><p>— Já temos idade pra fazer o que quiser.</p><p>— Tem certeza? — Luhan perguntou, só pra confirmar. — Eu não quero te machucar.</p><p>E então os dois ficaram de pé, caminhando de modo sorrateiro até o interior da casa na árvore. Minseok fechou a porta atrás dele com um ranger incômodo, sentando-se no sofá e puxando uma almofada sobre seu colo. Eles se entreolharam por alguns segundos, sorrindo um para o outro. Aquele era o tipo de coisa que só eles podiam compartilhar.</p><p>— Você não precisa se preocupar comigo, amor — ele garantiu, e sua expressão gentil se transformou em uma carranca raivosa em questão de segundos. Ele ficou de pé no estofado, grunhindo um "ARGHHH!" estridente enquanto pegava a almofada e a segurava no alto, como uma arma de guerra. — Porque você é que vai sair machucado!</p><p>Luhan sorriu, ardiloso. Ele pegou a outra almofada e a agitou no ar.</p><p>— Guerra de travesseiros! — os dois gritaram juntos.</p><p>E partiram para o ataque.<br/><br/></p><p><b>✮</b> <b>✮</b> <b>✮</b></p><p> </p><p>Jongin já havia saído escondido de casa algumas vezes, mas nunca pela janela.</p><p>Vestido com a sua melhor jaqueta jeans e girando as chaves do carro entre os dedos, exibindo sua incrível habilidade de ladrão noturno, ele sorriu de modo travesso ao ver Kyungsoo parado em seu jardim perto da caminhonete.</p><p>— Não acredito que vamos mesmo fazer isso — sussurrou o baixinho.</p><p>O atleta jogou as chaves para cima e depois as pegou de volta, um brilho de divertimento cruzando seu olhar.</p><p>— Só se vive uma vez.</p><p>Eles colocaram a mochila equipada com mantas quentinhas, latas de refrigerante e alguns salgadinhos na caçamba do veículo. Os dois esperavam que o pai de Jongin não notasse a falta da caminhonete tão cedo.</p><p>Jongin apoiou as mãos no volante, sentindo a adrenalina deslizar sob seus dedos. Ele ajeitou os retrovisores e puxou o banco um pouco mais para a frente, finalmente se sentindo seguro o suficiente para colocar a chave na ignição.</p><p>— Você tem carteira de motorista? — Kyungsoo perguntou, inconscientemente puxando o cinto de segurança e se segurando com força na lateral da porta.</p><p>— Não. — Ele riu. — Ninguém da nossa idade tem.</p><p>Enquanto ele pisava no acelerador e enfim colocava o carro em movimento, o garoto ao seu lado parecia um gato assustado, agarrando em qualquer lugar ao seu alcance e afundando no banco. Era como se eles estivessem prestes a alcançar o ponto mais alto da subida de uma montanha-russa, segundos antes da descida apavorante. Mas quando Jongin chegou à estrada, estranhamente dirigindo muito bem para alguém que tinha acabado de roubar a caminhonete do próprio pai, ele começou a relaxar.</p><p>O <em>quarterback </em>ficou feliz que a avenida vazia e o vento entrando pelas janelas estivessem distraindo-o de tentar tocar Kyungsoo. Porque as coxas dele estavam ali, a apenas alguns centímetros de distância, gloriosamente bonitas naquela calça jeans. E parte dele achava a ideia de dirigir enquanto apoiava uma mão na sua perna, ou entrelaçava seus dedos aos dele, perfeita demais para ser verdade.</p><p>Apesar disso, ele se concentrou na estrada e na cidade repleta de luzes que eles aos poucos deixavam para trás. A certa altura, o baixinho se sentiu seguro o suficiente para apoiar as pernas sobre o porta-luvas e descer o vidro da janela o máximo que pôde, deixando a brisa castigar seus cabelos e jogá-los ao vento também.</p><p>Era como se eles estivessem protagonizando um daqueles filmesclássicos antigos que passavam no Telecine Cult. Jongin gostou disso.</p><p>Ele seguiu por um caminho de terra e estacionou acima do morro, de frente para a cidade inteira. Dava para ver todas luzes, prédios e até mesmo a torre de Seul, cercados por vegetação e alguns riachos quase imperceptíveis no escuro.</p><p>— Você tinha razão — Kyungsoo sussurrou. — É lindo.</p><p>Jongin não estava mais olhando para a paisagem noturna. Seu olhar estava preso na figura do garoto que se inclinava sobre o painel, maravilhado enquanto observava o espetáculo de luzes através do vidro. Aquilo o fez sorrir de modo quase inconsciente.</p><p>— É — ele concordou, sem tirar os olhos dele. — É perfeito.</p><p>O rádio ainda estava ligado enquanto <em>Caught By The River</em>, do Doves, tocava baixinho. Ele sabia que aquela era uma das músicas favoritas de Kyungsoo atualmente, então ele aproveitou o momento para aumentar o volume. Eles esperaram até que a canção terminasse, sentados lado a lado dentro da caminhonete, antes de decidirem abrir as portas e olhar mais de perto.</p><p>Kyungsoo pisoteou a grama e se aproximou da beirada do morro, encarando a cidade à distância como se ele estivesse no centro do universo, e Jongin de repente estava olhando para uma das cenas mais bonitas que ele já vira. Ele puxou o celular do bolso e tirou uma foto do rapaz de costas, mas as coisas não saíram como planejado, e o baixinho olhou para trás no mesmo instante em que ele pressionava o clique.</p><p>E então ele tinha uma imagem ligeiramente tremida de olhos grandes e confusos olhando para a câmera por trás dos óculos.</p><p>— Sai da frente — ele brincou, só para disfarçar. — Você está arruinando a vista.</p><p>O garoto cruzou os braços e se posicionou em frente à lente do celular, de propósito.</p><p>— Do que você tá falando?<em> Eu sou a vista</em>.</p><p>— Acho que estou um pouco decepcionado, então.</p><p>Ele soltou uma risada soprada e se virou novamente. Jongin guardou o celular e caminhou até ele, envolvendo seus ombros em uma espécie de abraço por trás. O atleta torceu para que o garoto não conseguisse sentir como seu coração batia rápido contra suas costas. E eles ficaram ali por algum tempo, os corpos colados, acompanhando a vista da cidade que se recusava a dormir.</p><p>Kyungsoo sentia que estava observando o mundo inteiro de cima.</p><p>Jongin tinha a sensação de que era o mundo que o estava observando.</p><p>Os dois acabaram deitados na caçamba da caminhonete, dividindo espaço com uma confusão de cobertores, migalhas de salgadinho sabor nacho e duas latinhas vazias de refrigerante. Os óculos de Kyungsoo agora estavam jogados à própria sorte em algum lugar. Era uma bagunça, mas aquela era uma bagunça só deles.</p><p>Com as costas pressionadas contra as mantas quentinhas e o braço de Jongin servindo de travesseiro para Kyungsoo, os dois passaram o resto da madrugada admirando e contando as estrelas. Nenhum dos dois entendia nada sobre astros, mas eles pareciam incrivelmente interessados em adivinhar quais eram aquelas constelações que conseguiam ver a olho nu.</p><p>O <em>quarterback </em>se perguntava desde quando ele e o baixinho se sentiam tão à vontade um com o outro. Desde quando ele conseguia entrelaçar sua perna à de outra pessoa sem se sentir desconfortável ou apenas permanecer lado a lado sem que precisassem de conversa fiada para preencher o silêncio. Por enquanto, a única coisa que Jongin sabia é que ele estava determinado a ficar abraçado com Kyungsoo até que o cheiro dele ficasse impregnado em sua camiseta.</p><p>Sob aquele céu repleto de pontos luminosos, existiam milhares de coisas que ele gostaria de perguntar. Mas ele não parecia o único a carregar tantas dúvidas.</p><p>— Por que está ficando comigo? — Kyungsoo perguntou, de repente. Jongin olhou em sua direção a tempo de ver seus lábios cheios se moverem outra vez, num murmúrio quase triste. — É suicídio social.</p><p>— Você tem razão. Parece uma péssima ideia — o <em>quarterback </em>respondeu, fazendo o possível para prender o riso. — Nós, atletas com neurônios a menos, temos uma lista muito rígida de pessoas com quem podemos ou não conversar. E você tá no topo da lista dos perdedores, acredite. Cada vez que falo com você uma líder de torcida morre de desgosto.</p><p>O garoto balançou a cabeça, descrente.</p><p>— Você não presta.</p><p>— Mesmo que fosse verdade, você sabe muito bem que eu não sou exatamente do tipo que cumpre regras.</p><p>Kyungsoo ficou em silêncio. As mãos que antes se apoiavam na própria barriga, descansando confortavelmente sobre seu estômago, agora mexiam de modo inquieto nas cordinhas do seu casaco de moletom. Os olhos do baixinho estavam fixos no céu noturno, seu pomo de adão subindo e descendo enquanto ele engolia em seco, sem conseguir disfarçar sua insegurança.</p><p>— Kyungsoo, olha pra mim — Jongin pediu, virando de lado e pousando uma das mãos sobre a sua cintura, deixando um carinho gostoso e quase imperceptível sobre seu moletom. — Talvez você tenha percebido pelos nossos beijos e amassos durante essas últimas semanas, mas eu sou gay. Completamente gay. Eu não estou apenas brincando com você.</p><p>Kyungsoo finalmente o olhou de volta, piscando de modo confuso.</p><p>— Tipo, cem por cento gay?</p><p>— Tipo cento e vinte por cento gay — ele garantiu. — Certeza mais do que absoluta. Se a orientação sexual de alguém viesse gravada na carteira de identidade, então a minha estaria com as letras maiúsculas. E em negrito.</p><p>— Oh — ele soltou, precisando de alguns segundos para se recompor. — Isso é...</p><p>Uma risada escapou de Jongin, que agora o encarava com olhos brilhantes e covinhas nas bochechas.</p><p>— Espera... Você pensou mesmo que eu era hétero? Achei que nerds fossem espertos.</p><p>Envergonhado, Kyungsoo puxou o capuz sobre a cabeça e esticou as cordinhas do casaco com força, fazendo o tecido se ajustar e engolir seu rosto, deixando apenas o nariz e parte dos lábios visível.</p><p>— Não quero te ver agora — ele resmungou baixinho. Isso apenas fez com que Jongin risse ainda mais alto e tentasse afrouxar o capuz do garoto por conta própria, achando engraçado como ele tentava fugir do tópico constrangedor. — Admitir isso em voz alta agora me faz perceber o quanto é burrice, mas... é, eu meio que pensei no começo. Fala sério, gostar de futebol é quase um pré-requisito pra ser hétero. Você deveria ter dado umas indiretas!</p><p>O atleta puxou o tecido e finalmente conseguiu livrá-lo do capuz.</p><p>— Acredite, eu dei. Eu literalmente beijei você por uma hora inteira dentro de um lago gelado. Sem falar no que aconteceu lá no chalé... A gente nem se tocou direito e você quase me deu uma... Ai! — ele reclamou, sendo acertado por um soco antes mesmo de conseguir terminar a frase.</p><p>— Okay, tudo bem. Eu já entendi. Eu tenho o pior <em>gaydar </em>do mundo.</p><p>Jongin estava prestes a concordar, mas resolveu guardar a frase sarcástica para si mesmo.</p><p>Kyungsoo girou sobre os edredons e virou de frente para o rapaz, seus rostos agora muito próximos e os olhares fixos um no outro. Os dedos de Jongin foram parar na corda do moletom dele, mexendo distraidamente no nó que tinha na ponta.</p><p>— Então... — o baixinho sussurrou.</p><p>— Então o quê?</p><p>— Acho que agora é a sua vez de me contar. Como percebeu que era gay?</p><p>Ele deixou escapar outro sorriso. E, de repente, ele se sentiu tímido, mas não desviou o olhar para longe.</p><p>— Eu sempre tive uma queda inegável pelo Brad Pitt em <em>Clube da Luta </em>— ele contou, e Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça, concordando em gênero, número e grau.—O Maxxie, de <em>Skins</em>, também fez uma pequena bagunça na minha cabeça quando eu assisti a série pela primeira vez. Mas acho que só tive a confirmação quando o Chris Evans apareceu com as partes íntimas cobertas de chantilly em <em>Não é Mais um Besteirol Americano</em>.</p><p>— A cena em que ele aparece com os mamilos cheios de chantilly e com cerejas?</p><p>— Exatamente.</p><p>Kyungsoo fez uma careta.</p><p>— Que nojo.</p><p>— Pois é.</p><p>Os dois caíram na gargalhada e inconscientemente se inclinaram um contra o outro. Kyungsoo enfiou o rosto em seu pescoço e esperou que a risada morresse, antes de se afastar outra vez, as testas se encostando de leve. Jongin o estava olhando como se ele fosse a estrela mais brilhante no céu, a mão subindo para acariciar sua bochecha.</p><p>— Na verdade, essa é a primeira vez que eu digo em voz alta. Você foi o primeiro para quem eu tive coragem de contar — ele confessou, piscando devagar. — Estou feliz de ter colocado para fora. Foi mais fácil do que eu achei que fosse.</p><p>— Isso quer dizer... que você nunca se abriu com ninguém? Nem com a Joy?</p><p>Ele balançou a cabeça.</p><p>— Você é o primeiro. Pra ser sincero, eu não tinha certeza até conhecer você. Eu sempre achei que tivesse alguma coisa errada comigo. Eu tentei sair com algumas garotas, mas eu não sentia que estava sendo verdadeiro comigo mesmo. Alguma coisa parecia fora do lugar. — Ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, tentando reprimir as lágrimas. Ele odiaria chorar na frente do baixinho. — A gente cresce ouvindo por aí que ser gay é errado. Mas quando eu estou com você, Kyungsoo, tudo parece tão certo... Eu nunca me senti assim antes.</p><p>O garoto ergueu a mão até os cabelos da sua nuca, fazendo um cafuné para tentar acalmá-lo.</p><p>— Não tem nada de errado com a gente, Jongin.</p><p>— Eu sei — ele sussurrou de volta. — <em>Eu sei.</em></p><p>Sua voz estava quebradiça, e ele detestou o tom trêmulo em cada palavra. Kyungsoo ficou em silêncio, esperando que ele continuasse. As estrelas agora estavam em segundo plano. O astro mais importante estava bem ali na sua frente, porque, mesmo de noite, a pele brilhante de Jongin irradiava como se fosse o próprio sol.</p><p>— É só que... Você nunca se envergonha de quem você é. Eu acho isso incrível, Soo. — Ele roçou o nariz no dele, os olhos semicerrados. — Eu não sei se conseguiria sair do armário como você. Eu me sinto seguro dentro dele, sabe? Tenho medo do que poderia acontecer se eu abrisse as portas.</p><p>Kyungsoo segurou sua mão.</p><p>— Ei, Jongin.</p><p>— O quê?</p><p>— Fica de pé. Quero tentar uma coisa.</p><p>Mesmo receoso, o garoto concordou, e os dois se puseram de pé sobre a caçamba da caminhonete. Eles se apoiaram um no outro em busca de equilíbrio e olharam para a frente, sendo agraciados de novo com a visão bonita da cidade parcialmente adormecida. Ainda havia muitas luzes, algumas refletidas na água do rio como pinceladas de aquarela.</p><p>— O problema de estar no armário é que você está limitado a um espaço minúsculo — Kyungsoo explicou, e sua voz escapou de modo incrivelmente suave e calmo. — Não é um espaço físico, mas, mesmo assim, é um espaço. E talvez ninguém nunca te conheça de verdade, porque você está preso dentro da caixa, entende? Você não pode ser você mesmo dentro de uma caixa. Não há espaço para ser você. Não há espaço para ser Jongin. Por inteiro. Da cabeça aos pés.</p><p>Jongin olhou para ele. O rapaz quase sentiu o ímpeto de esticar a mão e ajeitar o cabelo da sua franja, balançando levemente contra o vento.</p><p>— Então... O que você sugere?</p><p>— Um mantra — Kyungsoo respondeu, sorrindo, talvez um pouco orgulhoso de si mesmo. — Vamos contar pra cidade toda sobre nós dois.</p><p>— Como assim?</p><p>Em resposta, ele colocou as mãos em concha ao redor da boca e deu um passo à frente. Jongin reparou no pequeno sorriso que cruzou seus lábios antes que ele estufasse o peito e berrasse as três palavras mágicas, preenchendo a madrugada silenciosa com a sua confissão.</p><p>— Eu sou gay!</p><p>Ele não precisou explicar para que o atleta entendesse o que ele pretendia fazer. Jongin também deu um passo à frente, ombro a ombro com Kyungsoo, e então deu uma boa olhada no céu cheio de estrelas que se derramavam sobre a cidade.</p><p>— Eu sou gay! — ele gritou bem alto, para todos e para ninguém em particular. A voz ecoou na clareira e fez alguns pássaros alçarem voo de uma das árvores.</p><p>Kyungsoo sorriu para ele.</p><p>— Como isso soa?</p><p>— Ótimo... — Jongin sorriu. — Perfeito.</p><p>E era verdade. O garoto se sentia tão livre quanto a brisa que soprava seu cabelo para trás. Era como se ele tivesse tirado um fardo pesado de dentro do peito.</p><p>— Eu sou <em>super </em>gay! — Kyungsoo continuou, fazendo sua voz ecoar no alto do morro. Ele segurou na jaqueta do atleta, abraçando sua cintura. — E não tem nada de errado comigo!</p><p>— Eu sou <em>completamente</em> gay! E está tudo bem!</p><p>— Nós somos gays pra caralho!</p><p>Eles berravam lá de cima, gritando a plenos pulmões enquanto as folhas das árvores balançavam contra o vento. A caminhonete roubada e as estrelas eram suas únicas testemunhas.</p><p>— Como você se sente?</p><p>Jongin nunca se sentira tão bem em toda sua vida.</p><p>— Bem melhor... Me sinto muito mais leve. Sinto que poderia dirigir todo o caminho de volta ouvindo Lady Gaga e Madonna.</p><p>Kyungsoo riu.</p><p>— Só, por favor, não coloque Britney.</p><p>— Combinado.</p><p>Jongin já beijara Kyungsoo mais vezes do que ele poderia contar nos dedos. Mais vezes do que ele já beijou qualquer outra pessoa. Mas naquela noite, quando ele segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos e fechou os olhos, ele ainda conseguia ver uma imensidão de estrelas na escuridão enquanto enchia sua boca de beijos.</p><p>Beijos que se desmanchavam em sorrisos.</p><p>Beijos que se transformavam em mordidas leves, em uma trilha de selinhos demorados pelo seu pescoço e em beijos outra vez. Que faziam os dois garotos perderem a força nas pernas e se ajoelharem devagar, voltando para o aconchego das mantas, das migalhas de salgadinho sabor nacho e das latinhas de refrigerante. A bagunça teve que ceder espaço para os corpos dos dois novamente enquanto eles se deitavam um por cima do outro, os dedos de Jongin encontrando um apoio especial nos passantes dos jeans do baixinho sentado sobre suas pernas.</p><p>Kyungsoo era diferente de todas as pessoas que ele já conhecera. Ele não tentava se encaixar, porque ele já estava <em>encaixado</em> em algum lugar. E não era exatamente o tipo de lugar onde as pessoas sonhavam em se encaixar, mas era o <em>seu </em>lugar. Seu pequeno espaço no mundo. Jongin não sabia se esse pensamento fazia sentido, mas ele tinha uma única certeza: Do Kyungsoo era um garoto incrível.</p><p>Ele era primavera. Era gentileza, toques cuidadosos e mãos curiosas explorando por baixo da camiseta. Cabelos cheirosos sob o toque dos seus dedos, risadas mornas entre beijos preguiçosos e suspiros leves como a brisa.</p><p>E Jongin estava fodidamente apaixonado por ele.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. O destruidor de clichês</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aquele era, de fato, um cenário incomum.</p><p>O colégio Yongsan já estava habituado a receber em seu campo dezenas de atletas empenhados, líderes de torcida cruzando o ar com suas acrobacias e até uma mascote misteriosa praticando saltos exagerados, mas nunca uma banda de <em>indie-rock </em>de garagem com enormes caixas de som ou duas dúzias de alunos do coral ocupando as fileiras da arquibancada.</p><p>Fora difícil no começo, mas após dias de treino, de discussões e de progresso — e principalmente da ajuda de um certo professor fã do Sylvester Stallone — eles enfim conseguiram sincronizar as vozes com os instrumentos musicais e os passos da marcha. Jooheon, do clube de áudio e vídeo, foi o responsável por fazer o remix das músicas. Momo, uma aluna japonesa do intercâmbio que também participava do clube de dança, deu-lhes sugestões de passos para a coreografia.</p><p>O sol do fim de tarde começava a se pôr por trás dos muros do colégio, os raios alaranjados atravessando a arquibancada enquanto eles descansavam e bebiam água após os ensaios.</p><p>O Sr. Kwon bateu palmas e dispensou a turma.</p><p>— Muito bom, pessoal! Vocês foram ótimos!</p><p>Alguns alunos pegaram seus instrumentos e desceram pelas escadas, apressados para voltar para casa. Kyungsoo continuou sentado onde estava. Quando Sunmi, a vocalista do The Pirates, passou por ele, se voluntariando para levar sua trompa para a sala de música, ele concordou e agradeceu.</p><p>Minseok ainda estava com Luhan no campo, procurando por um bom lugar para colocarem o equipamento durante as semifinais. Eles estavam planejando filmar a apresentação no dia do grande jogo.</p><p>Jongin ainda estava ali em algum lugar atrás dele, mas o garoto não se atreveu a olhar. Como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos, o celular vibrou com uma mensagem do <em>quarterback</em>, e ele finalmente teve sua confirmação.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jongin:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Sete</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo piscou, confuso. Ele olhou para a tela do celular por alguns segundos, tentando desvendar o significado daquela palavra, mas ele não encontrou nenhum.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kyungsoo:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>O quê?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jongin:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Eu contei sete pintinhas no seu pescoço</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kyungsoo:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Você não tem nada melhor pra fazer?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jongin:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Melhor do que contar pintinhas no seu pescoço???</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Acho que não</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Era incrível como ele conseguia ler seu tom de indignação através daqueles três pontos de interrogação.</p><p>Só de saber que o garoto mais bonito e popular do colégio estava atrás dele, contando as pintas em sua nuca como alguém que conta estrelas, Kyungsoo de repente sentiu suas orelhas esquentarem. Ele odiava aquela péssima resposta automática do seu corpo sempre que ele se sentia envergonhado, mas ele estava ficando acostumado ao poder que Jongin exercia sobre ele.</p><p>O rapaz tentou manter seu coração no mesmo ritmo e digitou uma resposta, o cantinho da boca se curvando involuntariamente em um sorriso.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kyungsoo:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Idiota...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jongin:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Eu sou o seu idiota ;)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ele olhou para trás por apenas um segundo. O suficiente para ver o garoto sentado na fileira de cima lhe oferecendo um meio sorriso, o que era bom, porque Kyungsoo não saberia lidar com um inteiro.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jongin:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Não vai embora ainda</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eu preciso falar com você</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo esperou que a arquibancada esvaziasse, mas não era assim tão fácil, principalmente porque as garotas do clube de música e do clube de áudio e vídeo adoravam fofocar depois das aulas. Elas continuaram sentadas nas fileiras mais altas, conversando enquanto bebiam dezenas de frascos de leite fermentado. Desde que <em>Para Todos os Garotos que Já Amei </em>estreou na Netflix, uma espécie de contrabando de Yakult acabou viralizando no colégio.</p><p>— Eu ouvi dizer que a Yeri e o presidente do clube de ciências vão juntos ao baile — uma das garotas comentou, sem intenção alguma de ser discreta.</p><p>— Jura? Faz sentido — outra respondeu. — Eles formam o casal nerd perfeito...</p><p>— Pois é! E eu soube que até a Jihyo conseguiu um par. Mesmo com esse escândalo rolando, ela ainda descolou um partidão e tanto. Dizem que é jogador do time de futebol.</p><p>— Zhang Yixing? Ou seria Oh Sehun? Eu poderia morrer em paz se qualquer um deles me convidasse. — A garota suspirou, sonhadora. — Na minha lápide estaria escrito: "Bateu as botas cedo, mas pelo menos dançou com Oh Sehun no baile".</p><p>E então houve uma pausa. Provavelmente para beberem mais um gole do leite fermentado.</p><p>— Não acho que ele tenha cara de quem vai dançar com alguém no baile. Esse garoto é um pedaço de mau caminho. Um rebelde. Ele provavelmente vai arrastar alguma menina pra dentro de uma das salas e... Ai! Por que você fez isso? — ela reclamou, logo após ser acertada por um tapa no braço, enquanto outra garota murmurava "Não diga isso em voz alta" e todas caíam na gargalhada.</p><p>Ok, aquilo era informação demais para Kyungsoo.</p><p>Ele decidiu que não daria ouvidos àquilo, então tentou distrair a cabeça de outra maneira. O garoto pegou o celular outra vez e abriu o aplicativo do Instagram, não pensando duas vezes antes de digitar o nome de usuário de Jongin na barra de pesquisa. Ele vinha bisbilhotando suas postagens há algum tempo, desde que o atleta postara uma foto usando só uma jaqueta sem nenhuma camiseta por baixo nos <em>stories</em>, e ele se sentiu na obrigação de criar uma conta fake só pra poder olhar.</p><p>Dessa vez, ele não percebeu que estava em sua própria conta quando abriu o perfil de Jongin e começou a abrir suas fotos uma por uma, inclinado sobre o celular de modo que ninguém pudesse ver o que ele estava fazendo. Havia algumas fotos novas — ele e os colegas de time dentro do vestiário, ele posando para uma foto com o uniforme de futebol, uma imagem deliciosamente espontânea do <em>quarterback </em>sorrindo com um pirulito no canto da boca e uma fotografia pós-moderna do seu jantar de sexta-feira à noite, um pedaço de pizza e Coca-Cola.</p><p>Por último, mas não menos importante (na verdade, se seus hormônios pudessem julgar, aquela seria com certeza a foto mais importante), havia uma imagem que deveria pertencer ao museu do Louvre. Com um sorrisinho preguiçoso nos lábios, um Kim Jongin sem camisa e com cara de sono olhava com olhos semicerrados para a câmera, os cabelos despenteados pós-cama caindo na testa de modo um tanto sexy demais na opinião de Kyungsoo.</p><p>O garoto deu graças a Deus que a foto só mostrava da altura dos ombros para cima, embora fosse possível ver a pele exposta do peitoral e todo o caminho da clavícula. Mesmo assim, ele ajeitou os óculos e tentou dar zoom na postagem, decidido a ver tanto do seu corpo quanto a fotografia permitia, mas as coisas acabaram saindo do controle.</p><p>Ah, não. Definitivamente não.</p><p>Ele havia curtido a foto sem querer. E na sua conta pessoal, ainda por cima!</p><p>Aquela era uma boa hora para colocar em prática o plano de pular o muro da escola e só voltar no fim do ano letivo, como ele friamente havia calculado no começo das aulas. Quando seu celular vibrou, anunciando quatro novas mensagens no Instagram, ele percebeu que era tarde demais.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jongin:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Se você for me stalkear, me avisa com antecedência pra eu colocar umas coisas maneiras</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E vê se disfarça melhor, Kyungsoo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Até as garotas aqui atrás podem ver que você tá desesperado pra espiar o meu abdômen</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aliás, se você tá tão interessado nele, eu posso te mostrar mais tarde ;)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kyungsoo:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Eu já disse que te odeio?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jongin:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Algumas vezes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mas você é um péssimo mentiroso</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ele desviou a atenção do celular para o campo à sua frente e, sem querer, acabou ouvindo a conversa entre as garotas mais uma vez. Elas continuavam um total fracasso tentando ser discretas, mesmo que agora estivessem se esforçando para falar mais baixo.</p><p>— Nós só podemos sonhar em ser convidadas por alguém como o Jongin — uma delas sussurrou. Infelizmente, para Kyungsoo, não baixo o bastante.</p><p>Outra garota soltou risadinhas, deixando o Yakult de lado.</p><p>— Seria muita loucura se eu chamasse o Jongin pra ir comigo?</p><p><em>Seria</em>, Kyungsoo respondeu mentalmente.</p><p>— Uau, que coragem! Acha que ele aceitaria?</p><p>
  <em>Se Deus quiser, não.</em>
</p><p>— Não sei, mas acho que não custa tentar, né? Qual é a pior coisa que poderia acontecer?</p><p><em>Ele dizer sim</em>, o baixinho pensou.</p><p>— Ele dizer não — a garota respondeu.</p><p>As meninas continuaram discutindo sobre chamar ou não o <em>quarterback </em>do time de futebol para sair, e qual delas tinha mais chances de conquistar o coração dele, como se o atleta não estivesse literalmente duas fileiras abaixo. Os lactobacilos vivos definitivamente estavam começando a afetar o cérebro delas. Pobrezinhas.</p><p>Kyungsoo franziu a testa e continuou olhando fixamente para as arquibancadas do outro lado do campo, se sentindo de repente muito deslocado ali.</p><p>
  <em>Só eu que estou me sentindo desconfortável?</em>
</p><p>Para a sua sorte, o sol já estava quase totalmente escondido por trás dos muros, o campo começando a escurecer. Isso fez com que as garotas fossem obrigadas a ir embora, acenando para Jongin enquanto se despediam e caminhavam em direção à saída. Nenhuma delas parecia ter sequer prestado atenção em Kyungsoo. Era como se ele não existisse.</p><p>Aquilo fez as engrenagens dentro da sua cabecinha começarem a funcionar. Girando, girando e girando até que tudo se encaixasse e fizesse sentido.</p><p>Ele era um garoto invisível outra vez.</p><p>As fofocas tinham prazo de validade, e Kyungsoo sabia disso, mas ele não tinha percebido exatamente em que ponto os sussurros no corredor, os apelidos escritos nas portas dos banheiros e os olhares maldosos começaram a desaparecer. Ele sentiu um alívio dançando em seu peito, tão imerso em seus próprios pensamentos que ele só acordou para a realidade quando Jongin saltou para a fileira da frente, sentando-se ao seu lado.</p><p>Ele olhou para o rapaz, vendo Jongin esboçar um pequeno sorriso ao mesmo tempo em que os últimos raios solares tingiam parte do seu cabelo de dourado.</p><p>— Parece que alguém está curioso para ver o que tem debaixo da minha camiseta.</p><p>— Parece que alguém tem muitas fãs — Kyungsoo devolveu.</p><p>Ele deu de ombros, prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas outra ideia pareceu despertá-lo. O atleta inclinou o corpo para a frente, os antebraços apoiados em suas pernas. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e observou as bochechas de Kyungsoo ficarem levemente rosadas, o rubor se espalhando até suas orelhas.</p><p>— Você tá com ciúmes?</p><p>Mas, para variar, o garoto sempre tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua.</p><p>— A-ha, até parece. Você é sempre tão convencido?</p><p>Jongin sorriu.</p><p>— Às vezes sou pior.</p><p>— Bom, pelo menos em uma coisa podemos concordar.</p><p>O <em>quarterback </em>riu e aproximou o rosto do seu pescoço, fazendo sua respiração morna tocar sua pele daquele jeito que fazia seus hormônios correrem de um lado para o outro, desesperados. Como aquele episódio de Bob Esponja onde os homenzinhos dentro da cabeça dele entram em crise e todos os arquivos super organizados na sua mente começam a pegar fogo.</p><p>Ele ainda estava ligeiramente afetado pela aproximação repentina quando o filho da mãe sussurrou contra o seu ouvido:</p><p>— Sabe o que eu acho, Kyungsoo? Acho que você está começando a gostar de mim.</p><p>Do Kyungsoo. Dezessete anos.</p><p>Causa da morte: a boca de Jongin encostando de leve no lóbulo da sua orelha.</p><p>Poucas coisas no mundo eram capazes de deixá-lo nervoso. O frio na barriga antes de uma prova ou de uma apresentação de seminário, ter que ler em voz alta na frente de todos do clube do livro, a sensação de formigamento em seu estômago sempre que ele estava prestes a perder no videogame... Mas nenhuma delas era capaz de ter aquele efeito sobre ele da mesma maneira que Jongin tinha.</p><p>Ele não ousou olhar para o rapaz. Sentindo o calor do pôr-do-sol em seus braços, Kyungsoo decidiu ficar em silêncio, mesmo que aquele simples gesto fosse capaz de transmitir mais confissões do que ele jamais poderia colocar em palavras.</p><p>— Você... — ele murmurou, limpando a garganta. — Você disse que queria falar comigo sobre alguma coisa.</p><p>Agora era a vez de Jongin de ficar envergonhado.</p><p>— Ah, é. Sobre isso... — Ele se afastou um pouco, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos. — Deixa pra lá. É uma coisa estúpida.</p><p>— Não seria a primeira vez. Vai em frente, pode falar.</p><p>Ele esperou por um soco de leve no braço ou um comentário sarcástico, mas, em vez disso, Jongin ficou quieto por alguns segundos e levou uma mão até a nuca, descontando ali o seu nervosismo. A franja caiu sobre seus olhos quando ele abaixou a cabeça, tentando esconder a expressão insegura e tímida, sem sucesso algum.</p><p>— Ei, Kyungsoo... — ele começou, e o baixinho pôde ver seu pomo de adão subir e descer quando ele engoliu em seco, nervoso. — A gente tá namorando, né?</p><p>O quê?</p><p>Espera. <em>O quê?</em></p><p>Kyungsoo provavelmente estava com algum problema de audição.</p><p>Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ainda com os lábios entreabertos e os olhos levemente arregalados pela pergunta repentina, o garoto olhou para ele. Mesmo nervoso, Jongin tinha um sorriso meio torto no rosto, a covinha quase invisível na lateral da bochecha.</p><p>— Quero dizer, eu sei que a gente vem ficando há algumas semanas, e tem sido bem legal — Jongin continuou. — A gente se vê depois das aulas, se beija escondido de vez em quando e até saímos juntos com o Clube Gay. Você me escreve mensagens de "boa noite" e eu te pergunto se você chegou bem em casa. Eu nunca namorei e tudo que eu sei sobre como funciona é baseado em filmes de comédia romântica, mas eu sei que eu nunca fiz isso com ninguém.</p><p>Se seus tênis não estivessem apoiados contra o piso da arquibancada, Kyungsoo poderia jurar que estava flutuando. Ele adoraria estar bebendo um daqueles leites fermentados agora, porque isso lhe daria a chance de simplesmente engasgar de propósito com o Yakult e ganhar algum tempo para pensar numa resposta que não fosse: "Puta que pariu!"</p><p>Kyungsoo respirou fundo e fez um esforço colossal para não desviar o olhar do dele.</p><p>— Eu também nunca fiz isso com ninguém — ele respondeu num sussurro.</p><p>— E eu estive pensando... Seria legal se a gente pudesse se beijar mais vezes. Sabe, sem eu precisar de uma desculpa pra gente se encontrar no banheiro ou inventar um passeio louco com uma caminhonete roubada. A gente podia só... bem, fazer isso a hora que quiser.</p><p>— Oh, isso é...</p><p>Jongin continuou falando, descarregando todos os seus pensamentos em cima dele.</p><p>— E eu não sei se estou pronto para sair da minha caixa ainda, mas sei lá, eu queria que a gente desse certo. Eu queria tentar. Eu nunca quis tanto ficar com alguém como quero ficar com você.</p><p>O garoto não entendia como Jongin podia ter tanta facilidade para dizer todas aquelas coisas. Aquilo era ainda melhor do que ouvir um "Eu te amo" ou um "Eu te pago um salgado", porque as duas coisas costumavam ser sinônimas. Se ele não tivesse passado todos os anos da sua vida aprendendo a controlar seus ímpetos em público, ou se o campo não fosse um espaço tão aberto, talvez ele já tivesse agarrado o atleta pela nuca e beijado a boca bonita dele até que ele se esquecesse de todas as palavras.</p><p>Em vez disso, ele apenas soltou um longo suspiro e resistiu à vontade de tocar o cabelo dele, ainda iluminado por uma luz alaranjada.</p><p>— Está tudo bem se você não quiser sair da sua caixa ainda. Eu não posso te encorajar a sair e depois garantir que vai ficar tudo bem, porque esse é o mundo real. E no mundo real, as pessoas nem sempre são legais com garotos que gostam de garotos. Mas eu fico feliz que você esteja disposto a tentar.</p><p>Ele balançou a cabeça, concordando.</p><p>— Você me faz ter vontade de enfrentar o mundo, Kyungsoo.</p><p>— Você deveria fazer isso. Não por mim, mas por si mesmo.</p><p>De repente, ele se levantou, um sorriso travesso cruzando seus lábios. Conhecendo Jongin, ele provavelmente estava disposto a contornar o tópico melancólico, antes que Kyungsoo transformasse aquela festa em um velório. Eles não precisavam falar disso agora.</p><p>Ele desceu mais uma fileira e ficou de frente para o baixinho, as mãos escondidas nos bolsos da jaqueta do time e o corpo balançando de leve, fervendo em pura animação. Kyungsoo sentiu um arrepio no estômago, tão surpreendentemente feliz que ele sequer teve tempo de se sentir inseguro.</p><p>— Então... isso quer dizer que a gente tá namorando? — Jongin sorriu, a felicidade visível em seus olhos brilhantes. — Sem flores, bombons ou pedidos de namoro espalhafatosos?</p><p>Kyungsoo sorriu de volta.</p><p>— Somos o pior clichê da face da Terra, não somos?</p><p>— Somos. E eu gosto disso.</p><p>— Eu também gosto... disso — Kyungsoo sussurrou. — Da gente.</p><p>O sinal tocou, informando o término das aulas. Durante todos os cinco segundos irritantes do alarme, os dois ficaram se olhando, presos em seu próprio mundo. Depois Kyungsoo se levantou, sacudindo a poeira das calças e descendo até o campo, onde Jongin já esperava por ele.</p><p>Os dois caminharam juntos em direção à saída, mas o baixinho parou de súbito, fazendo o atleta interromper os passos. Atrás dele, a cor azul-clara do céu já fora substituída por pinceladas de laranja, algumas partes levemente rosadas.</p><p>— Ah — ele soltou, sorridente. — Eu esqueci uma coisa.</p><p>Então ele olhou para os lados, checando se a área estava limpa, e finalmente segurou em sua nuca para trazê-lo para perto. Kyungsoo pressionou os lábios nos dele de maneira leve, com duração suficiente apenas para sentir a maciez da sua boca e o perfume se desprendendo da camisa do seu uniforme, antes de se afastar outra vez. Era um típico selinho de despedida entre namorados.</p><p>Ele continuou o trajeto até o pátio, mas Jongin ficou alguns segundos no mesmo lugar, paralisado. Kyungsoo olhou sobre o ombro a tempo de ver o <em>quarterback </em>sorrindo feito bobo, o punho erguido no ar em forma de comemoração. Ele ensaiou uma pequena dancinha alegre, mas parou assim que percebeu que estava sendo observado.</p><p>Kyungsoo desviou o olhar e apenas seguiu seu caminho, deixando-o para trás.</p><p>Jongin deixou uma gargalhada escapar, seguindo em seu encalço.</p><p> </p><p><strong>✮</strong> <strong>✮</strong> <strong>✮</strong></p><p> </p><p>Não havia mais sol enquanto Sehun e Baekhyun esperavam sentados no ponto de ônibus, as mochilas jogadas ao lado deles no banco. Àquela hora, conforme o dia se transformava em noite, os dois eram os últimos estudantes que restavam em frente ao colégio.</p><p>Durante os treinos e intervalos entre classes, quando os rapazes do time de futebol se reuniam para almoçar juntos ou passar o tempo jogando conversa fora no pátio, eles nunca se falavam. Os garotos apenas ignoravam a existência um do outro, como se não tivessem simplesmente dormido juntos na casa de Sehun alguns dias antes — e, dessa vez, surpreendentemente, só dormido.</p><p>Os postes da avenida já estavam ligados e a cidade começava a vibrar em suas milhares de cores, o som de buzinas alcançando seus ouvidos à distância. De repente, Baekhyun sentiu falta do acampamento. Do cheiro do campo, do som de grilos que o deixava louco à noite e do silêncio durante as tardes após o lanche.</p><p>Ele ousou olhar para o lado pela primeira vez desde que se sentara no ponto para esperar. Sehun, já vestindo um de seus moletons por cima do uniforme, mais uma vez se encontrava mergulhado em sua <em>playlist</em>, um ruído abafado de uma música alta demais escapando dos seus fones de ouvido.</p><p>Era uma ótima oportunidade para agradecer. Porque, depois de receber o apoio do <em>wide-receiver </em>no outro dia, ele foi capaz de conversar com o pai e consertar as coisas. Pelo menos por enquanto.</p><p>— Obrigado por aquela noite — ele disse, mesmo sabendo que o garoto não poderia ouvi-lo.</p><p>Mas, estranhamente, Sehun ouviu.</p><p>Ele tirou um dos fones de ouvido e virou o rosto na direção dele.</p><p>— O quê? Você disse alguma coisa?</p><p>— Obrigado... — Baekhyun repetiu, dessa vez um pouco mais baixo e um tanto inseguro. — Por aquela noite.</p><p>Sehun o observou por algum tempo antes de responder, provavelmente tentando decifrá-lo. O ônibus se aproximou do ponto, diminuindo a velocidade e freando até parar na frente deles. As luzes dos faróis iluminaram a rua, o ronco do motor dando-lhes alguma paz naquele início de noite. O rapaz se levantou, uma mão aquecida dentro do bolso do casaco e a outra segurando a alça da mochila.</p><p>— Você é mais gentil do que pensa que é, Baekhyun.</p><p>Nos três segundos arrastados em que Sehun virava de costas e subia as escadas do ônibus, o Byun pensou em uma resposta, mas não teve tempo de dizê-la em voz alta. Ele apenas observou enquanto o garoto seguia para o fundo do coletivo, sentando-se em um dos assentos perto da janela.</p><p>Quando o ônibus se afastou, eles trocaram um longo olhar através do vidro.</p><p>Baekhyun tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua, mas decidiu guardar o pensamento para si mesmo.</p><p>
  <em>Você também não é tão ruim quanto pensa que é, Oh Sehun.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>✮</strong> <strong>✮</strong> <strong>✮</strong></p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo não pretendia seguir Yifan como um <em>stalker</em>. Apenas aconteceu.</p><p>Eles não moravam no mesmo bairro, e era estranho que o rapaz estivesse perambulando por uma área como aquela. Então seguir atrás dele, tão sorrateiro quanto um agente secreto jamais seria, parecia uma ideia tentadora no início. Não era à toa que o baixinho passara dois anos do colegial sendo um garoto invisível. Seus passos não eram ruidosos e ele sempre se movia lentamente, de modo tão suave que era quase impossível reparar que ele estava ali.</p><p>Assim, ele apenas o seguiu, desviando do seu caminho original e virando na direção oposta. Kyungsoo sequer sabia por que diabos estava fazendo aquilo. Ele não tinha ideia do que faria quando chegassem ao fim da linha, mas acabou percebendo que, inconscientemente, seus pés estavam levando-o até ali porque ele tinha algo a dizer.</p><p>A certa altura, Kris parecia estar andando em círculos. Talvez ele tivesse percebido que estava sendo seguido, mesmo não tendo olhado para trás nenhuma vez.</p><p>Kyungsoo continuou sua caminhada a metros seguros de distância, vendo o rapaz alto virar uma esquina e desaparecer atrás de um muro de pedras. A rua era escura e tinha pouca iluminação. Era a área mais pobre de Hongdae, perto de onde os comerciantes montavam suas barracas de roupas e comida de dia. Era uma região conhecida por suas artes urbanas e músicos de bandas <em>underground,</em> como Crying Nut e Peppertones.</p><p>Antes de mergulhar na escuridão de um dos becos, ele respirou fundo, vendo o ar se condensar ao redor da boca ao passo em que a noite se tornava fria, e então seguiu na direção do muro pedregoso.</p><p>Ele deu alguns passos, inseguro. O que Kyungsoo não esperava era que Wu Yifan estivesse escondido alguns metros à frente, preparado para surpreendê-lo. Os dois colidiram, os tênis de Kris pisando nos seus antes que ele se afastasse, imediatamente levando uma mão aos óculos para evitar que eles caíssem.</p><p>— O que você está fazendo aqui? — ele grunhiu, irritado. — O que você quer, Garoto Gay?</p><p>Ele deu de ombros.</p><p>— Eu não sei.</p><p>— Por que você estava me seguindo? — Kris perguntou de novo, usando sua altura para se inclinar sobre ele e intimidá-lo. Por um momento, Kyungsoo se sentiu assustado e acuado, mas não recuou nenhum passo. — Já não foi o bastante você e seus amigos terem se vingado? O que mais você quer de mim agora? Que eu peça desculpas?</p><p>O rapaz riu, sem humor algum. Ele estava prestes a gesticular para que ele desse o fora dali, expulsando Kyungsoo para longe, quando o garoto começou a caminhar à sua frente.</p><p>— Você estava indo pra casa, certo? Preciso falar com você sobre uma coisa — ele disse, fazendo um ótimo trabalho em manter o tom de voz firme e impassível. Ele pôde ler o choque estampado nos olhos do outro garoto. Afinal, Kris supostamente deveria morar naquele condomínio luxuoso. — Me leve até lá e me sirva um copo de água, pelo menos. Eu to morrendo de sede.</p><p>Yifan demorou alguns segundos para perceber que ele estava falando sério. Por fim, ele se deu por vencido, e os dois acabaram trilhando o resto do caminho até um sobrado caindo aos pedaços. Havia um varal improvisado na varanda do andar de cima, com algumas camisas do uniforme do colégio, meias e cuecas estendidas sobre o fio. Ao lado do portão, dentro de uma caixa perto do lixo, tinha pelo menos uma dúzia de garrafas de <em>soju </em>vazias.</p><p>Kyungsoo percebeu que ele não sabia nada sobre Kris. Ninguém sabia nada sobre Kris.</p><p>Tudo que ele sabia se resumia ao que lera nas mensagens aquele dia no quarto de Jongin, e das outras que acabou lendo depois, quando pegou o celular escondido. Yifan tinha um pai alcóolatra e uma mãe que o abandonara quando ainda era criança. Ela vinha tentando manter contato e se redimir há anos, mas, aparentemente, o chinês ainda não estava disposto a dar-lhe uma chance.</p><p>Eles acabaram se sentando nas grandes caixas de madeira do lado de fora, os copos de água que Kris pegara na cozinha agora descansando no chão aos seus pés. Kyungsoo decidiu ser o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio. Ele estendeu a mão e ofereceu seu celular de volta, que Yifan pegou e imediatamente enfiou no bolso.</p><p>— Na verdade, eu é que vim pedir desculpas — Kyungsoo sussurrou, com medo que seu pai ouvisse a conversa se ele falasse muito alto. Kris não estava olhando para ele, mas pelo menos parecia estar ouvindo. — A gente não deveria ter feito aquilo. Vingança não é o jeito certo de resolver as coisas. Eu errei também, e me sinto mal, então me desculpa.</p><p>O grandalhão balançou a cabeça, assentindo.</p><p>— Você acabou? — ele perguntou, ríspido. E Kyungsoo teve que segurar seu braço para impedi-lo de se levantar.</p><p>— A gente procurou as fotos daquele dia no lago para tentar excluir, mas não achamos. Eu acabei lendo suas mensagens por acidente, então me desculpa por isso também.</p><p>— É por isso que você veio aqui? Pra jogar na minha cara que eu sou um coitado abandonado pela mãe?</p><p>Kyungsoo suspirou e se curvou, apoiando-se em seus joelhos.</p><p>— Escuta, Kris... Quando eu tinha doze anos, um gato entrou pela janela do meu quarto e ficou o dia todo dormindo na minha cama. Eu o chamei de Bartolomeu. Tirei fotos com ele, dei comida e dormi com ele por quase uma semana. Meus pais começaram a chamá-lo de Bart, e o Bart era o rei daquela casa. Ele gostava de passar entre as minhas pernas e sempre miava pra que eu abrisse a torneira do banheiro, porque ele gostava de água fresca.</p><p>— Onde você quer chegar com isso?</p><p>Ele apenas o ignorou e continuou sua história.</p><p>— Eu amava o Bart, e eu achava que o Bart me amava também. Até que um dia ele saiu pela janela do quarto e nunca mais voltou. Eu chorei e fiquei semanas me sentindo triste. Eu amava o Bartolomeu, mas tenho certeza de que você deve amar ainda mais a sua mãe. O gato foi embora e me abandonou, mas eu não odeio todos os gatos do mundo porque um deles me fez sofrer.</p><p>Kris olhou para cima, para o céu escuro e encoberto por nuvens acinzentadas. Não havia estrelas naquela noite.</p><p>— O que eu quero dizer é... — Kyungsoo suspirou, esfregando as mãos sobre a própria calça jeans. — Sei que sua mãe errou abandonando você e fugindo com outra mulher, mas também sei que deve ter sido difícil para uma mulher lésbica ser casada com um homem homofóbico por tanto tempo. Você não precisa descontar sua raiva em todos os gays do mundo. Só porque um deles te magoou, não significa que você vá ser magoado por todos eles. As pessoas são diferentes...</p><p>— Você não sabe de nada... — ele murmurou entredentes, mas foi interrompido.</p><p>— ...e mesmo que eu entenda o que levou você a ser assim, também sei que não existe nada no universo que justifique o que você fez. As pessoas erram, mas algumas vezes elas tentam reparar o erro. Talvez um dia você possa se abrir e deixar que sua mãe repare o erro dela. Ou esteja disposto a reparar seus próprios erros, quem sabe... — Ele se levantou, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo para tentar se aquecer. — Eu só estou dizendo isso porque acredito na mudança das pessoas. Nunca é tarde para aprender a virar gente. Ou respeitar os outros.</p><p>Kyungsoo virou de costas e começou a andar, seguindo seu caminho de volta.</p><p>Ele se perguntava o que exatamente se passava na cabeça de Yifan. Talvez ele descontasse suas frustrações em Jongin porque relacionava o abandono da mãe com a homossexualidade do amigo, tendo um medo inconsciente de que ele fosse embora também. Ou talvez fizesse todas aquelas coisas para não se apegar a ninguém. De todo modo, não havia como defender o que ele fizera.</p><p>O garoto se perguntava se algum dia ele seria capaz de mudar.</p><p>— Espera! — a voz de Kris gritou atrás dele.</p><p>Kyungsoo parou e se virou novamente, vendo Yifan agora de pé, a expressão magoada visível nos olhos marejados de lágrimas.</p><p>— O quê?</p><p>— Como ela está? — ele perguntou baixinho, a voz quebradiça. — A minha mãe, eu quero dizer. Como ela está?</p><p>Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu, surpreso por ouvir aquela pergunta.</p><p>— Ela parece bem. Ainda está em Seattle e sempre pergunta como estão as coisas na escola. Ela também te deu parabéns no seu aniversário, enviou receitas fáceis de <em>jjajjangmyun e sulleongtang,</em> mandou fotos do novo apartamento que ela alugou e contou que está começando a trabalhar numa floricultura. Ela quer que você vá visitá-la um dia. Ah, e todas as mensagens dela terminam com um "Eu te amo".</p><p>Yifan fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e começou a fungar. Kyungsoo sabia que aquela era a brecha para que ele fosse embora e o deixasse sozinho, então foi o que fez. Ele ouviu o rapaz dizer "Obrigado" às suas costas, a voz agora embargada pelo choro, mas dessa vez ele não parou. Ele apenas continuou andando, voltando para casa com os pensamentos mais leves.</p><p>Talvez ele estivesse certo, afinal.</p><p>
  <em>Nunca é tarde demais para aprender a respeitar os outros.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. O beijo do Homem-Aranha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyungsoo estava numa fria.</p><p>Na linguagem dos jovens, <em>lascado</em>. Completamente <em>ferrado</em>.</p><p>E estar numa fria, nesse contexto, significava que ele estava apaixonado por Jongin.</p><p>Ele percebeu em uma terça-feira à noite, depois de jogar uma partida de Crash Team Racing no antigo PlayStation 1 de Minseok e perder feio em todas as corridas. (Ele perdeu até para os NPC's, e acabou ficando em quarto lugar depois do Dr. Neo Cortex e do Dingodile). Não havia nada pior do que perder para o melhor amigo naquele jogo, principalmente após ter se consagrado como campeão invicto por cinco meses seguidos.</p><p>A culpa era daquela palavra ligeiramente comprida que insistia em passear em seus pensamentos e distraí-lo da estrada.</p><p>Oito letras. Substantivo masculino. "<em>Namorado"</em>.</p><p>Enquanto seu carro de corrida rodopiava na pista graças a um béquer tóxico em seu caminho, a palavra "namorado" parecia crescer, se expandir e preencher todos os departamentos do seu cérebro. E, agora, o Departamento Jogos de Videogame parecia ocupado demais enfrentando uma crise de paixonite aguda para lidar com Pura, o tigre, cruzando a linha de chegada sem sequer conseguir o bronze.</p><p>Ele largou o controle do PlayStation e se jogou de costas na cama, o colchão afundando levemente com o seu peso. Kyungsoo olhou para o teto, o coração disparado. Se existisse algum homenzinho dentro da sua cabeça responsável pelo sentimento de paixão, como os personagens de <em>Divertida Mente</em>, ele com certeza havia feito todas as suas outras emoções de refém e agora estava tomando controle da situação.</p><p>Minseok tinha um adesivo dos Wildcats no teto, que ele ajudara a colar quando eles tinham treze anos e ainda achavam que subir numa escada era como escalar o monte Everest. Agora o papel estava velho e sujo, como um quadrado escuro e deslocado sobre a pintura branca. Com os olhos fixos no desenho que dizia "Go Wildcats!", o garoto sentiu que poderia explodir de dentro para fora, a palavra martelando dentro da sua cabeça em um eco infinito.</p><p><em>Namorado, namorado, namorado, namorado... </em>Kyungsoo tinha um namorado.</p><p>Ele estava namorando Kim Jongin, o atleta.</p><p>Kim Jongin, o bailarino.</p><p>E estava absurdamente, assustadoramente, profundamente apaixonado por ele. Terrivelmente apaixonado por Jongin e seu maldito cabelo castanho-claro caído na testa, seu maldito sorriso de canto e sua maldita pele forjada por Apolo. Apaixonado pelas mãos dele na sua cintura, pelas mensagens de "boa noite" e pelas conversas ao telefone depois da meia-noite.</p><p>Quinze minutos depois de ter desistido de Crash Team Race, Minseok já estava entretido com outro jogo. Ele havia se sentado no chão do quarto com o notebook sobre o colo, montando a casa dos sonhos dele e de Luhan no The Sims 4.</p><p>— Ei, Soo — ele chamou. — Você acha que é muita pretensão minha combinar o tapete da sala com as almofadas? E que tal uma boia de Donuts dentro da piscina?</p><p>Kyungsoo se ergueu em seus cotovelos para observar o amigo.</p><p>— Você não acha que tá apressando um pouco as coisas, Seok?</p><p>— Claro que não — ele respondeu, cem por cento seguro de si mesmo, os olhos fixos na tela do notebook. Depois olhou para trás, um sorrisinho animado despontando nos lábios. — Como acha que nosso gato deveria se chamar? Eu estava pensando em Tico. Depois podemos adotar outro chamado Teco e fazer uma dupla sertaneja felina Tico e Teco.</p><p>Ele riu, espiando à distância os cômodos que Minseok estava tão empenhado em decorar.</p><p>— Bom, já que você quer minha opinião honesta... A cor das toalhas não combina com o piso do banheiro — ele disse, vendo o rapaz acessar seu estoque de artigos de decoração desesperadamente. — Você deveria se concentrar numa sala de música de qualidade, com uma boa guitarra. E provavelmente uma cama de casal mais bonita. Você pode fazer os <em>sims </em>darem uns amassos e enviar um print pra ele. Ouvi dizer que o antigo "Oba-oba" finalmente chegou a níveis interessantes de assistir.</p><p>Minseok assentiu, concordando. Kyungsoo se sentiu o próprio Mestre Miyagi dando lições de vida valiosas em Karatê Kid, mesmo que ele estivesse apenas se guiando pelo bom senso e pelos episódios de <em>Irmãos à Obra</em> que vez ou outra ele assistia com a mãe na Netflix.</p><p>— Oba-oba, é? — o amigo repetiu, quase para si mesmo. — Desde quando você tem esses pensamentos sórdidos, Kyungsoo?</p><p>Ele deu de ombros, tentando soar casual.</p><p>— Desde que eu comecei a namorar. — Ele sorriu, incapaz de esconder a felicidade e o calor que subiu até suas bochechas quando Minseok girou em sua direção e abriu a boca em surpresa, quase tão escarancada quanto a assustadora entrada do aniversário de um ano da filha da Kylie Jenner. — Pelas minhas contas, vinte e sete horas atrás.</p><p>— Ah. Meu. Deus — ele soltou. Kyungsoo percebeu que ele estava fazendo o possível para não ser escandaloso, temendo que sua mãe subisse para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ele finalmente abandonou seu notebook e se aproximou da cama, apertando suas bochechas como uma tia distante que só aparece no Natal. — Meu Deus do céu, Kyungsoo! Você tá namorando! Meu garotinho está tão crescido!</p><p>Ele sorriu, mesmo com a pele do rosto sendo esticada exageradamente pelos dedos do amigo.</p><p>— É, eu...</p><p>Mas Minseok estava tão animado que não deixou que ele terminasse a frase.</p><p>— Eu estive esperando por esse momento!</p><p>— Minseok, minha boche...</p><p>— Ele já te convidou pro baile?</p><p>— Ainda... não...</p><p>— Espera aí! Eu tenho que te dar uma coisa!</p><p>O garoto o soltou e correu para a terceira gaveta do armário, de onde ele tirou uma pequena caixa misteriosa revestida em papel azul brilhante e com um laço chique de seda no topo. Eufórico, ele colocou os óculos (provavelmente para dar um ar mais intelectual) e se sentou no colchão ao seu lado com a bendita caixa em mãos. Suspirando de orgulho, Minseok apoiou uma mão em seu ombro, todo paternal.</p><p>— Kyungsoo, acho que é hora de termos aquela conversa...</p><p>Com um movimento rápido, ele tirou a tampa da caixa. E Kyungsoo de repente estava olhando para um arsenal interminável de camisinhas de todas as cores — e surpreendentemente de todos os sabores também — existentes na face da Terra. Minseok apanhou um dos pacotes e disse "Essa aqui acende no escuro! Quer ver?", e mesmo depois de ter afirmado com todas as letras e toda convicção que ainda lhe restava que <em>não, obrigado, </em>o infeliz ainda assim correu para desligar o interruptor.</p><p>Eles ficaram no escuro, apenas com a camisinha verde fluorescente cintilando como o único ponto luminoso no centro do quarto. Após algumas brincadeiras por parte de Minseok, e outros tantos xingamentos por parte de Kyungsoo, e também de muitas risadas de ambas as partes, os dois se deitaram lado a lado na cama, contando sobre os detalhes fofos e as inseguranças sobre seus respectivos namoros.</p><p>Minseok contou sobre a noite em que ele levou Luhan na casa da árvore pela primeira vez e como sua mãe acabou pegando os dois no flagra enquanto eles estavam fazendo uma guerra de travesseiros. Aparentemente, a Sra. Kim achou que os dois estivessem prestes a transar, com os rostos vermelhos, as roupas amassadas e os cabelos bagunçados. E Kyungsoo contou sobre a mensagem que recebeu de Jongin naquela manhã que dizia "Bom dia, namorado".</p><p>— Eu não sei se vou me sair bem como namorado — confessou Kyungsoo, algum tempo mais tarde. Porque, para dizer a verdade, ele estava um pouco assustado.</p><p>Minseok tinha cansado de brincar com a camisinha neon, e agora ela descansava sobre o peito dele, cintilando em toda sua glória sobre a sua camiseta antiga do Lanterna Verde. (O amigo comprou a camiseta no calor do momento, e se arrependeu logo depois de perceber que o filme era um fiasco total). Mesmo à noite, a claridade que vinha da janela deixava o quarto parcialmente visível, mergulhado em sombras azuladas.</p><p>— Você vai se sair perfeitamente bem — Minseok prometeu.</p><p>— Você acha mesmo?</p><p>— Acho.</p><p>Kyungsoo percebeu que tinha sorte. Muita sorte.</p><p>Ele tinha o melhor amigo do universo, que sempre estaria ali para rir dos seus tropeços e depois ajudá-lo a levantar, porque é isso que os amigos fazem. Estava rodeado de pessoas maravilhosas no Clube Gay, mais do que dispostas a dar com a bola de vôlei na cara de um valentão ou amarrá-lo no mastro de uma bandeira para protegê-lo. E, agora, ele também tinha Kim Jongin. Doce, doce Jongin. Que podia afastar todos os seus medos apenas com um sorriso bonito e olhos semicerrados em meias-luas.</p><p>Minseok tocou seu braço de leve, apenas para confortá-lo. Era quase impossível ver o adesivo dos Wildcats na penumbra, mas quando o amigo apontou para cima, para o pequeno ponto escuro no teto, ele entendeu do que se tratava.</p><p>— Qual é o time?</p><p>— Wildcats — Kyungsoo murmurou, arrastado.</p><p>— Qual é o time?</p><p>Dessa vez, ele tentou soar mais animado.</p><p>— Wildcats!</p><p>Mas Minseok ainda não estava satisfeito. Ele perguntou de novo, ainda mais alto, e o grito deles acabou ecoando dentro do quarto.</p><p>— <em>Qual é o time?</em></p><p>— <em>Wildcats!</em></p><p>— <em>Se liga no jogo!</em> — ele disseram juntos, rindo.</p><p>E as gargalhadas afastaram suas preocupações para bem longe.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Jongin tinha muitas coisas em que pensar.</p><p>Principalmente no que ele deveria fazer agora que as semifinais de futebol estavam se aproximando. O garoto treinara duro todos os dias no campo, de dia; e também se empenhara em seus ensaios à noite. Como Billy Elliot, o protagonista do seu filme preferido, Jongin se trancara muitas vezes dentro do banheiro para praticar suas piruetas e seu <em>sissone</em>, apoiado na pia. Não que seu pai não soubesse que ele participava das aulas — porque, afinal, era ele quem pagava as mensalidades —, mas porque ninguém além de Joy o havia visto dançar.</p><p>Ele não queria ter que escolher entre o jogo e a apresentação de balé.</p><p>O garoto se perguntava quem era o roteirista de mau gosto escrevendo sua história nos bastidores, tramando aquele destino cruel digno de um filme de High School Musical. Se sua vida fosse uma ficção, talvez ele tivesse alguma chance de fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Um clone, ou quem sabe uma mudança milagrosa no dia da apresentação, provavelmente resolveria o seu problema.</p><p>Mas o rapaz não queria pensar nisso. Jongin preferia manter a cabeça ocupada com pensamentos sobre Kyungsoo.</p><p>Ele tirou o celular do bolso e abriu nas últimas mensagens recebidas. Naquela manhã, fora Kyungsoo quem dera "bom dia" primeiro, com um relógio do lado. Foi a primeira vez que viu o garoto usar um <em>emoji </em>como aquele. O baixinho não era um grande fã de carinhas alegres, mas de vez em quando se atrevia a enviar um dedo do meio ou um cocô sorridente. Definitivamente um cara meio mórbido quando se tratava de redes sociais.</p><p>Na primeira vez em que Jongin tentou enviar um coração, as coisas não saíram exatamente como o planejado. Por acidente, ele acabou enviando um relógio, e aquele se tornou uma espécie de símbolo entre eles. Trinta e nove horas de namoro — Jongin provavelmente não deveria estar contando, mas ele estava — e os dois já tinham até mesmo uma piada interna só deles.</p><p>Ele olhou mil vezes para o celular, sorrindo para a mensagem.</p><p>"<em>Bom dia, namorado </em>⌚"</p><p>No fundo, ele sabia que aquele relógio era um coração.</p><p>Eram pequenas coisas como essa que eram capazes de mudar o seu humor da água para o vinho. De fazer seus batimentos cardíacos acelerarem como o tique-taque descompassado de uma bomba-relógio. Jongin nunca imaginou que fosse se sentir assim por ninguém, mas lá estava ele, suspirando de amores por um baixinho debochado que tocava trompa na banda do colégio e que usava óculos de fundo de garrafa. Para ser honesto, não tinha como aquilo ser mais perfeito.</p><p>E falando no diabo, quando ele viu os membros do Clube Gay caminhando até ele, andando juntos pela primeira vez em público, seu olhar foi atraído imediatamente para o garoto bonito que atravessava o pátio com uma pilha de panfletos. Como sempre, a gravata do seu uniforme estava impecável e a camisa perfeitamente passada. Jongin se sentiu um rebelde em suas roupas um pouco amassadas e com a gravata frouxa.</p><p>Eles eram tão diferentes... E mesmo assim, formavam a dupla perfeita.</p><p>Assim que ele parou à sua frente, a ponta dos tênis quase tocando os seus, o <em>quarterback </em>sentiu vontade de bagunçar a franja dele. Kyungsoo estava a apenas alguns centímetros, perto demais do alcance dos seus dedos, mas tudo que ele podia fazer era sorrir e observá-lo de pertinho.</p><p>Joohyun colocou as mãos na cintura, impaciente.</p><p>— Como é que é? Vocês vão se beijar ou não?</p><p>Os dois trocaram um olhar nervoso e limparam a garganta. <em>Vergonhoso</em>.</p><p>Talvez Jongin tivesse ficado tempo demais encarando.</p><p>— A gente devia... — Kyungsoo gesticulou de modo nervoso, agitando a pilha de papéis em sua mão. — Sabe, entregar...</p><p>— Os panfletos! Entregar os panfletos.</p><p>— Isso. Os panfletos.</p><p>— É uma ótima ideia.</p><p>Ele desviou os olhos, dividindo a pilha em duas partes. Ambos começaram a tossir de modo exagerado e seguiram caminhos opostos, fazendo o possível para esconder os sorrisos. O restante do grupo também se separou, seguindo atrás deles com os banners, cartazes e faixas.</p><p>Amber e Heechul ficaram responsáveis pela quadra de basquete, o campo de futebol e a área dos vestiários. Em pouco tempo, a lateral da arquibancada, onde antes estavam os cartazes rasgados com o rosto de Kyungsoo estampado, ficou tomada por fotos promocionais da candidatura de Ren à rainha do baile. Duas longas faixas foram expostas de cada lado da quadra, na parede de cimento coberta de pichações, e eles também enfiaram um panfleto pelas frestas de cada um dos armários do vestiário.</p><p>Ren estava em todo lugar. Nos murais ao longo dos corredores, nas portas dos banheiros, dentro dos livros da biblioteca e até debaixo das carteiras dos alunos. Quando o Sr. Shin, o professor de Ciências, abriu seu mapa-múndi naquela manhã, a turma começou a gargalhar e assobiar quando perceberam que alguém o havia trocado por um enorme banner com a foto da garota.</p><p>Nas frases dos panfletos, distribuídos pessoalmente por Jongin, Kyungsoo e Joohyun, cada slogan era muito mais do que só uma propaganda para transformar Ren em rainha do baile. Era um grito de revolução. As vozes de pessoas que, por muito tempo, sempre permaneceram caladas. E agora, de um jeito ou de outro, eles tinham a oportunidade de serem ouvidos. De serem vistos. De serem lembrados.</p><p>Não só Ren, mas todos eles.</p><p>Existiam quatro versões ao todo. Uma para os cartazes, outra para os banners, outra para as faixas e a última para os panfletos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Ninguém deveria viver com medo de amar."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ninguém deveria viver com medo de ser quem é."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ninguém deveria viver com medo de fazer o que quiser."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ninguém deveria viver com medo."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Em letras maiores, a frase "Vote Ren!" se destacava em uma cor dourada brilhante.</p><p>Zitao perambulava como um cão obediente atrás de Ren pelos corredores, disposto a arrebentar a cara de quem dissesse qualquer besteira sobre a garota. Sempre que alguém pensava em dizer alguma coisa, imediatamente voltava atrás. Afinal, com seus bastões pendurados no ombro, era difícil bancar o idiota na frente do campeão de Kung Fu do colégio.</p><p>Em um dos corredores, Jongin deu de cara com Joy e Sungjae andando de mãos dadas. Algumas pessoas lançavam olhares estranhos para o casal, mas eles não pareciam se importar. Era o primeiro dia de Sooyoung indo às aulas desde que ela resolvera fugir dos rumores por algum tempo, e ao contrário do que Jongin esperava, a amiga estava mais radiante do que nunca.</p><p>Quando os dois passaram por ele, Sungjae se ofereceu para ajudar a entregar os panfletos também, ganhando alguns pontos pela atitude. Não que o atleta estivesse contando... afinal, contar pontos era a coisa mais estúpida do mundo.</p><p>— Três pontos, Yook — ele disse, e o rapaz quase congelou a caminho do refeitório. — Eu estou de olho em você. Se você magoar a minha melhor amiga, eu juro que vou...</p><p>— Jongin — Joy interrompeu, dando-lhe um tapa. — Pelo amor de Deus!</p><p>— O que foi? Você não tem irmãos mais velhos. Eu me sinto no direito de proteger você, sua tonta. Além do mais...</p><p>— <em>Jongin</em>.</p><p>— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas se algum dia você precisar dar uma lição nele, posso te passar o contato do Zitao. Ele pode te ensinar alguns golpes de karatê ou coisa do tipo.</p><p>Ela riu.</p><p>— Vou manter isso em mente. Mas e quanto a você? — ela perguntou, diminuindo o tom da voz. — Você e o Kyungsoo. Me conta tudo!</p><p>Jongin se fez de difícil. Ele ignorou a amiga e abordou um grupo de garotas no corredor, dizendo "Vote na Ren!" com um de seus sorrisos mais bonitos. Ele distribuiu os panfletos para cada uma delas, recebendo em troca suspiros e acenos enquanto elas caminhavam na direção oposta. Quando voltou para o lado de Sooyoung, ele apenas deu de ombros.</p><p>— Você precisa aprender a respeitar o meu tempo — ele disse, fingindo indiferença.</p><p>— Tudo bem, não vou perguntar mais nada — Joy se rendeu, erguendo as mãos em sinal de derrota.</p><p>Jongin esperou que ela implorasse por uma resposta, mas ela não implorou. Então ele apenas sorriu e desistiu de bancar o misterioso.</p><p>— Ok, você venceu. A gente tá namorando.</p><p>— <em>Vocês o quê?</em> — ela quase gritou, e Jongin foi obrigado a cobrir sua boca com a mão e arrastá-la pelo corredor, como se a garota estivesse prestes a ser sequestrada.</p><p>Sungjae, que distribuía panfletos mais à frente, não pareceu preocupado com a cena suspeita. Pelo contrário, ele parecia bastante feliz. Tão feliz quanto era possível estar ao ver a namorada e o melhor amigo dela trocando tapas no corredor. Porque, no fim das contas, fazia muito tempo desde que Jongin e Joy não tinham a liberdade de demonstrar sua amizade daquele jeito.</p><p>Enquanto os dois amigos gargalhavam e se divertiam, Jongin se lembrou de que, na teoria, ele e Joy não deveriam manter contato. Pelo menos, era assim que costumava ser. Mas ele não se importava. Os rumores agora tinham vindo à tona, e tudo estava bem. Kris não tinha mais cartas na manga para poder ameaçá-lo, mesmo que o <em>quarterback </em>soubesse que ele jamais faria qualquer coisa contra Sooyoung.</p><p>Havia muitas coisas que as pessoas não sabiam sobre Wu Yifan.</p><p>O rapaz tinha uma vida miserável. Morava num sobrado caindo aos pedaços, tinha um pai alcoólatra e uma mãe que saiu de casa para fugir com outra mulher. Tudo que Kris fazia era fingir. Tudo que sabiam sobre ele era uma farsa. Da primeira vez, ele juntou seis meses de mesada que a mãe enviava dos Estados Unidos só para alugar uma casa luxuosa para uma de suas festas. Ele achava que precisava ser uma mentira para que as pessoas gostassem dele. Para fazer amigos. Para ser popular.</p><p>No começo, Kris se aproximara de Jongin porque ele era apaixonado por Joy. No entanto, depois de algumas escolhas erradas e de se envolver com Jihyo, sendo o pivô para a separação definitiva do antigo casal, ele abriu caminho para que a garota que ele gostava ficasse com Sungjae. Cego por ciúme, ele espalhou boatos de que Sooyoung e o lutador de Taekwondo estavam traindo a líder de torcida antes do término do namoro, e isso resultou em meses de bullying entre as garotas populares e sua melhor amiga.</p><p>Por fim, Jongin fez um acordo perigoso com Yifan. Tendo descoberto acidentalmente seu segredo após vê-lo ajudando seu pai com as vendas de <em>Tteokbokki </em>numa barraca de rua, ele se comprometeu a ajudar a pagar suas festas caras se ele mantivesse seus segredos guardados a sete chaves. E, claro, ele também fingiu manter distância de Joy por um tempo, para mantê-la segura.</p><p>Algum tempo mais tarde, depois de terem entregado todos os panfletos e colado todos os cartazes, eles cruzaram com Yifan no corredor. Ele não disse nada, sequer se atreveu a olhá-lo.</p><p>Kris apenas manteve a cabeça baixa e seguiu seu caminho.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Os bolinhos de espinafre do Kronk não eram o único prato da Disney que o pai de Jongin sabia fazer. Ele também conseguia cozinhar o Ratatouille do Remy e desenrolava uma ótima salada de legumes inspirada na primeira refeição de insetos de Simba, de <em>Rei Leão </em>— porque, no auge do desespero, essa foi a única maneira de um pai solteiro fazer o filho de oito anos comer vegetais. Mas sua especialidade era o sorvete de cor azulada inspirado em <em>Frozen - Uma Aventura Congelante</em>. Ele até fazia biscoitinhos com a cara do Olaf para colocar em cima.</p><p>Kyungsoo estava subindo as escadas até o quarto de Jongin quando o pai dele gritou às suas costas:</p><p>— Hoje vai ser macarrão com almôndegas de A Dama e o Vagabundo!</p><p>Durante o trajeto restante degraus acima, o garoto tentou arrancar da sua cabeça a imagem dele e de Jongin dividindo um macarrão espaguete enquanto Bella Notte milagrosamente tocava de fundo sem que nenhum rádio estivesse ligado.</p><p>Mas o pensamento desapareceu assim que a porta se abriu. Do outro lado, um Jongin com jeans confortáveis sorria calorosamente para ele. Era ótimo ver o <em>quarterback </em>do time em sua jaqueta azul e vermelha ou com o uniforme e os<em> shoulder pads </em>fazendo seus ombros duplicarem de tamanho, mas vê-lo em roupas casuais também era capaz de fazer uma grande bagunça no seu coração. Principalmente com aquela camiseta branca que, mesmo sem absolutamente nada de especial, fazia ele parecer a pessoa mais bonita do mundo inteiro.</p><p>Kyungsoo mal deu um passo para dentro do quarto quando Jongin segurou seu rosto e encostou o peito no dele, usando seu peso para empurrá-lo contra a porta. Ele bateu as costas ali, mas não teve tempo para reclamar. Afinal, era um pouco difícil reclamar quando a boca de Jongin estava colada na dele.</p><p>Em modo piloto-automático, o garoto envolveu o corpo do atleta em um abraço, os dedos agarrando o tecido da sua camiseta. Os dedos que seguravam seu rosto subiam levemente pelas laterais da sua cabeça, enviando mil e um arrepios e centenas de descargas elétricas ao deslizarem pelo seu cabelo. Jongin estava brincando com o baixinho, arrastando os lábios sobre os dele e pressionando sem de fato aprofundar nada. Kyungsoo teve que puxá-lo pela nuca para mais perto, impaciente, para que eles enfim começassem a se beijar de verdade.</p><p>Eles não iam transar ali. Claro que não. Mas assim que uma mão de Jongin escorregou até a lateral da sua coxa e começou a subir, trilhando um caminho morno por baixo da sua camiseta, o cérebro de Kyungsoo entrou em alerta. O <em>quarterback </em>estava perto demais, e isso também significava que seu quadril estava perto demais e, consequentemente, o alerta vermelho no Departamento das Partes Baixas começou a soar com uma sequência ininterrupta de "merda, merda, merda, merda..."</p><p>Kyungsoo já tivera algumas ereções involuntárias em lugares inapropriados. Na biblioteca da escola, dentro do ônibus na volta para casa, no jantar em família na casa da sua tia super-ultra-religiosa e até durante a apresentação de um seminário de Ciências — mas, para a sua sorte, ele pôde usar o enorme globo terrestre de isopor para cobrir o seu vexame. O melhor amigo de todas as horas de um homem, o seu parceiro inseparável, às vezes o deixava na mão.</p><p>Mas ter uma ereção nem tão involuntária na casa do seu namorado, com o pai dele fazendo um jantar inspirado em filmes da Disney no andar de baixo, não era lá o melhor cenário para um primeiro encontro informal. Jongin parecia estar lendo sua mente, porque ele se afastou alguns segundos depois, felizmente evitando um enorme massacre da dignidade de Kyungsoo.</p><p>— Oi, namorado — o moreno sussurrou, as mãos apoiadas na sua cintura. Ele ainda podia sentir o toque morno sobre as roupas, mas os quadris (felizmente e infelizmente) já não estavam se encostando.</p><p>— Céus... E lá vem você de novo. Se eu soubesse que você iria abusar da palavra, nem teria aceitado.</p><p>Mas o garoto não podia negar que ele próprio acabara virando um grande fã da palavra <em>namorado</em>, e Jongin sabia disso.</p><p>— Teria sim.</p><p>Kyungsoo abriu um sorriso tímido.</p><p>— É, eu teria.</p><p>Após alguns beijos preguiçosos que não foram interrompidos por uma <em>barraca armada</em> fora de hora, os dois se ajeitaram na cama de Jongin.</p><p>Aos poucos, Jongin estava se esgueirando para fora da caixa. Na sexta-feira, ele esperou por Kyungsoo do lado de fora da biblioteca, as costas apoiadas na parede ao lado da porta do clube do livro. Eles ainda não seguravam as mãos em público e raramente trocavam beijos escondidos, mas eram vistos juntos com frequência pelos corredores. As pessoas estavam sempre fofocando sobre os dois, tentando entender desde quando o astro do futebol e o "garoto gay" ficaram tão amigos.</p><p>No entanto, as garotas ainda suspiravam de amores por Jongin em todos os cantos e três delas já haviam convidado o <em>quarterback </em>para ir ao baile. Ele apenas respondia que não estava muito a fim de ir esse ano. Kyungsoo se perguntava se ele pretendia chamá-lo para irem juntos, ou se era ele quem deveria dar o primeiro passo. Minseok o encorajou a convidá-lo e ainda lhe deu algumas dicas boas de como fazer isso. Desde então, o baixinho vinha ensaiando em frente ao espelho para criar coragem.</p><p>Na noite anterior, Jongin tirara as sapatilhas de dentro do armário e misturara alguns prêmios dos eventos de dança que participara aos seus troféus e medalhas do futebol. Ainda faltava muito para que seu quarto refletisse cem por cento quem ele era, mas o garoto estava chegando lá. Pouco a pouco, uma parte de Jongin estava saindo da caixa. Uma parte que ele vinha escondendo por muito tempo.</p><p>
  <em>Você não pode ser você mesmo dentro de uma caixa.</em>
</p><p>— A gente não devia... sei lá, pegar alguns livros e um estojo? — perguntou Kyungsoo, a mão livre puxando a franja de Jongin para trás, naquele cafuné desajeitado. — Seu pai acha que eu vim aqui pra te ensinar Biologia.</p><p>Ele estava recostado na cabeceira da cama lendo <em>1984</em>, de George Orwell, e fazendo carinho nos cabelos macios de um Kim Jongin já meio sonolento, esparramado no colchão com a cabeça deitada sobre suas pernas. Eles pareciam ter feito coisas como aquela a vida toda.</p><p>— <em>Ou</em> — ele sugeriu — a gente pode dar uns amassos e deixar um documentário do Animal Planet rolando no meu notebook. Não necessariamente nessa ordem.</p><p>Kyungsoo riu e deu um leve tapa na sua testa. Isso fez Jongin abrir os olhos e olhar para cima.</p><p>— Essa seria uma ótima ideia se eu não tivesse que terminar de ler um livro até sexta-feira.</p><p>— Então... qual é o plano? — o <em>quarterback </em>perguntou, observando-o de baixo. — Você pretende ficar aí lendo enquanto eu morro de tédio e esporadicamente ganho um beijo de recompensa por ser um ótimo namorado?</p><p>— Acertou, Sherlock.</p><p>Ele fez um biquinho, fingindo mau-humor.</p><p>— Ainda gosto mais da minha ideia.</p><p>Kyungsoo acabou desistindo de George Orwell algum tempo mais tarde.</p><p>E em vez de partirem para os amassos, como o combinado, eles apenas ficaram deitados juntos enquanto assistiam <em>Homem-Aranha: No Aranhaverso </em>no notebook. Kyungoo não era nem de longe o maior fã de super-heróis, mas ele teve de admitir que Miles Morales era um Homem-Aranha bem mais interessante e adoravelmente desajeitado do que Peter Park.</p><p>Resultado: quando o baixinho se sentou sobre o tapete do quarto para organizar suas anotações sobre o livro, apenas alguns minutos após eles terem terminado o filme, Jongin aproveitou o momento para deitar de costas na cama e deixar que seu pescoço pendesse para fora do colchão. De cabeça para baixo, ele sorriu de modo divertido para Kyungsoo.</p><p>— Ei, vem cá.</p><p>Era uma quarta-feira ensolarada, com raios luminosos mornos que atravessavam as partículas de poeira e cadernos cheios de anotações jogados aos seus pés sobre o tapete. Os olhos de Jongin estavam se fechando e ele tinha o sorriso mais bonito do mundo dançando nos lábios, e Kyungsoo sabia o que precisava fazer. Ele segurou o rosto dele e, de repente, era como segurar o sol com as mãos. O beijo era suave e breve, quase um selinho. E os dois ainda estavam sorrindo quando se afastaram.</p><p>— Eu sempre quis fazer isso. Tipo o Homem-Aranha e a Mary Jane — Jongin sussurrou, divertido. Seu rosto estava agora adquirindo uma coloração avermelhada. — Mas não é tão romântico como no cinema. Sinto meu sangue todo indo parar no cérebro. Acho que minha cabeça vai explodir.</p><p>Kyungsoo deu de ombros.</p><p>— Ser a Mary Jane tem suas vantagens.</p><p>Jongin desceu da cama e se sentou no tapete ao lado dele. O atleta esticou as pernas e apoiou a cabeça no colchão, admirando o modo como Kyungsoo gostava de se sentar com as costas retas e as pernas dobradas. Como seus olhos pareciam ligeiramente maiores por trás dos óculos e como ele ficava bem usando bermuda caqui. E, principalmente, em como parecia sempre haver uma mecha do cabelo dele fora do lugar.</p><p>Kyungsoo percebeu o olhar pesado sobre ele.</p><p>— Por que você tá olhando assim pra mim?</p><p>Jongin sorriu de leve, os olhos brilhando de um jeito diferente. Como se ele estivesse vendo Kyungsoo pela primeira vez. Como se ele fosse especial. Como se ele fosse tudo o que importava.</p><p>— Porque eu sou um cara de sorte.</p><p>Havia algo de mágico no modo como as partículas de poeira flutuavam no quarto, dançando contra a luz do sol como minúsculas pétalas de dente-de-leão. A música dos créditos do filme ainda ressoava baixinho no notebook de Jongin, aberto sobre a cama. E havia milhares de coisas que ele queria perguntar, milhares de frases que pensou em dizer, mas Kyungsoo simplesmente não queria estragar aquilo.</p><p>A mão do atleta estava ali, a poucos centímetros de distância. Pousada sobre a própria coxa. Seria fácil entrelaçar seus dedos aos dele e convidá-lo para o baile, de uma vez por todas. Ele havia treinado em frente ao espelho, então o que poderia dar errado?</p><p>Mas antes que pudesse agir, Jongin já estava preparado com sua caneta vermelha em mãos, puxando a mão de Kyungsoo para desenhar em seu pulso. O garoto sorriu, sequer precisando conferir o resultado para saber que ele tinha rabiscado uma ampulheta na sua pele.</p><p>— Para onde vamos dessa vez? — ele perguntou.</p><p>— Pro futuro — Jongin disse, a famosa covinha que aparecia de vez em quando formando uma marca em sua bochecha. — O que você pretende estar fazendo daqui a um ano?</p><p>— Um ano é muito tempo.</p><p>— Então... seis meses?</p><p>— Cinco. Porque eu gosto de números ímpares.</p><p>— Ok, cinco.</p><p>Kyungsoo afundou no chão, esticando as pernas. Jongin aproveitou essa oportunidade para puxar uma delas sobre as suas, desenhando círculos e mais círculos invisíveis sobre seu joelho por cima da bermuda.</p><p>— Hmmm, em cinco meses, nós vamos estar quase terminando o ensino médio — murmurou o baixinho, comprimindo os lábios enquanto tentava imaginar o que ele gostaria de estar fazendo. — Eu acho que seu quarto vai ter muito mais prêmios de dança do que tem agora, e com certeza mais troféus de futebol também. E se Deus quiser, mais fotos minhas, porque colocar fotos de astros do futebol em molduras sobre a escrivaninha foi a pior decisão da sua vida.</p><p>Jongin riu, afundando a cabeça no colchão.</p><p>— Em minha defesa, devo dizer que alguns desses astros do futebol são bem gostosos.</p><p>— E eu vou continuar tocando na banda sem graça da escola, indo às reuniões do clube do livro e saindo com o pessoal do Clube Gay — ele continuou. — Nada vai mudar muito, mas eu acho que isso é bom... porque eu gosto das coisas como elas são agora. — Kyungsoo sorriu e deitou a cabeça na cama também, agora podendo observar Jongin melhor. — Você vai me levar para assistir suas aulas de balé e afastar todos os móveis da sala pra fazer uma apresentação especial de dança só pra mim. E eu vou precisar te subornar com <em>tteokbokki </em>pra assistir aos filmes de High School Musical comigo.</p><p>— Isso realmente soa como algo que eu faria. — Jongin riu. — Mas em vez de <em>tteokbokki</em>, eu sugiro que você me compre frango frito. Um balde inteiro, e aí eu assisto os três filmes e até aprendo a cantar com você.</p><p>Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça, concordando.</p><p>— Fechado! — ele decidiu, e eles selaram a promessa com um aperto de mão. — E você? O que vai estar fazendo em cinco meses?</p><p>Quando Jongin começou a falar, Kyungsoo inconscientemente fechou os olhos, um sorriso despontando nos lábios a cada frase.</p><p>— O Jongin e o Kyungsoo do futuro estão a algumas semanas do começo das provas. Você está aqui para me ajudar com matemática, mas você é tão ruim quanto eu, então a gente desiste no meio do caminho e fica apenas conversando. Nós falamos sobre as nossas inseguranças, sobre o futuro e fazemos planos. E você está deitado na minha cama sem camisa...</p><p>Ele abriu um dos olhos, desconfiado.</p><p>— Sem camisa?</p><p>— Sem camisa. E talvez só com uma samba canção de pinguins. Aquela que eu vou comprar pra você no nosso aniversário de três meses de namoro — ele confessou, e Kyungsoo jurou que poderia explodir de felicidade. Saber que Jongin planejava um futuro onde os dois estavam juntos era capaz de fazer borboletas se agitarem em seu estômago. — Eu também vou estar sem camisa, e nossos rostos vão estar um pouco vermelhos. Porque a gente vai ter acabado de transar pela terceira vez.</p><p>Dessa vez, Kyungsoo abriu os dois olhos, mais atento do que nunca.</p><p>— É mesmo? E como vai ser? Você está pulando os detalhes importantes.</p><p>Jongin riu e limpou a garganta, como se estivesse se preparando para uma longa história.</p><p>— A gente vai estar estudando juntos. Ou fingindo estudar, como agora. Vai ter uma bagunça de papéis, livros e lápis sobre a cama porque nós vamos acabar ficando bons nesse negócio de fingir. Talvez tenha uma música tocando no notebook em cima da mesa, eu não sei. Algo calmo, mas não romântico demais. E eu vou empurrar você no colchão devagar, do mesmo jeito que fiz quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez. Suas costas vão ficar marcadas pela espiral do caderno, e a gente vai rir até a música trocar para uma bem esquisita, tipo alguma canção ridícula que acabou virando <em>meme</em>, e aí eu vou descobrir que você andou mexendo na minha playlist.</p><p>— Vou fazer o possível pra achar uma música bem ridícula pra colocar na sua playlist até lá, eu prometo.</p><p>— A gente vai demorar... sei lá, dez minutos só pra abrir o pacote de camisinha? E você vai ficar aqui amaldiçoando todos os pornôs que mentiram pra gente dizendo que isso seria fácil, enquanto eu vou lá na cozinha e pego uma tesoura. Mas, no fim das contas, vai dar tudo certo, e depois a gente vai ficar abraçados aqui na cama por algum tempo, tomar um banho e pedir uma pizza.</p><p>— Marguerita?</p><p>— Com certeza.</p><p>— Eu gostei. Essa parece uma visão bem realista e não manipulada pela indústria pornográfica sobre sexo. Kim Jongin, você acabou de ganhar meu respeito incondicional.</p><p>Ele respondeu com uma reverência exagerada.</p><p>— Obrigado, ó grandioso Do Kyungsoo! Não sei o que eu faria sem seu respeito incondicional.</p><p>Kyungsoo decidiu que aquela era uma boa hora para colocar seu plano em prática. Era a hora perfeita. Então ele respirou fundo algumas vezes para criar coragem, sentindo seu coração pesar a cada batida acelerada. Aquilo parecia mais difícil do que apresentar seminário diante da turma inteira. E por mais que ele tivesse ensaiado incontáveis vezes em frente ao espelho, não era fácil tomar a iniciativa para convidá-lo para o baile.</p><p>— Jongin... — ele chamou, a voz um pouco trêmula.</p><p>O <em>quarterback </em>apoiou o cotovelo no colchão e se ajeitou sobre o tapete, sorrindo daquele jeito que o fazia derreter.</p><p>— Sim?</p><p>Ele já podia imaginar os dois dançando juntos no baile ao ritmo de uma música lenta. Explodindo em risadas sem graça porque Kyungsoo acidentalmente havia pisado no pé dele, ou tendo que arrumar a gravata borboleta de Jongin porque ele não conseguia manter o terno intacto nem por um minuto.</p><p>— Eu estava pensando... O baile é em apenas alguns dias. — Ele engoliu em seco, olhando para as canetas no chão em vez de olhar nos olhos de Jongin. — E a gente não tocou nesse assunto ainda, mas eu achei que eu devia, sabe, ser o primeiro. — Kyungsoo pausou por alguns segundos. Como não obteve resposta, ele decidiu colocar tudo para fora de uma vez antes que perdesse a coragem. — Então... Você quer ir comigo? Ao baile, quero dizer.</p><p>Ele piscou algumas vezes, os olhos fixos em uma anotação qualquer no caderno próximo aos seus pés. Seus dedos apertaram os próprios joelhos, envolvendo suas pernas num abraço acolhedor. Mas a tensão no ar estava estranha, de um jeito que jamais acontecera entre eles antes. Havia muito silêncio. Nenhuma resposta. E quando Kyungsoo se atreveu a olhar para Jongin outra vez, ele já não estava mais sorrindo.</p><p>— Ah — ele finalmente soltou, sem graça. Sua boca estava entreaberta em surpresa, e Kyungsoo sentiu vontade de se levantar e ir embora antes que ele terminasse sua linha de raciocínio. — Eu não estava pensando... Eu realmente não estava pensando em ir esse ano. Não sei se estou pronto pra ficarmos conhecidos como os <em>veados </em>que dançaram juntos no baile, entende? É só que... — Jongin colocou as mãos na testa, puxando os cabelos para trás em sinal de frustração. — Desculpa, Kyungsoo. Eu não imaginava que você fosse me convidar. Eu sinto muito.</p><p>O garoto não respondeu. Ele queria fingir que não tinha ouvido aquilo e ir embora. Ele queria <em>tanto </em>sair dali, mas suas pernas simplesmente não se moviam. Elas pareciam ter parado de funcionar.</p><p>— Tá tudo bem entre a gente, né? — Jongin perguntou. Quase implorando. Sua voz soava quebradiça.</p><p>Kyungsoo não conseguia raciocinar direito. Ele apenas queria correr dali. Ele não tinha coragem de olhar para Jongin de novo. Não agora.</p><p>— C-claro, tá tudo bem — Kyungsoo respondeu, mas ele de repente não conseguia esconder o tremor em cada palavra. A frase saíra engasgada, e até mesmo Jongin parecia ter percebido, porque ele tentou tocar em seu pulso de como conciliador, mas o garoto apenas se desvencilhou do gesto. — Eu só... Eu preciso ir pra casa. Eu prometi fazer... uma coisa... pra minha mãe.</p><p>Suas pernas finalmente obedeceram seu comando, e ele se levantou sem olhar para trás. Kyungsoo pegou seu livro do George Orwell e torceu para que o garoto não viesse atrás dele, porque seus olhos estavam começando a lacrimejar e, por mais que tentasse, ele não conseguia afastar as lágrimas para longe. Quando bateu a porta do quarto e desceu as escadas, o trajeto até o portão da casa de Jongin já estava embaçado.</p><p>A rua asfaltada era comprida, e ele tinha um caminho longo a percorrer. Kyungsoo fungou e deixou as lágrimas virem enquanto ele andava na direção do ponto de ônibus. Tudo era cinza, muito cinza. E seu peito começou a doer, doer e doer. Estar apaixonado era horrível. Amar alguém era uma droga. Ele apenas decidiu ignorar os passos arrastados, as bochechas molhadas e o celular que vibrava como louco dentro do bolso da calça.</p><p>Ele sentiu seu coração se quebrar em milhões de pedacinhos. E então andou para longe, deixando todos os cacos para trás.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. O primeiro passo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O que ninguém conta sobre os filmes de romance é que a carga dramática é mil vezes pior na vida real.</p><p>Nada de lágrimas bonitas escorrendo pelo rosto enquanto uma música do James Young toca no fundo. Ninguém fala sobre os olhos vermelhos inchados, os soluços que você reprime porque não quer que as pessoas ouçam e em como é difícil respirar com todo aquele catarro acumulado no nariz. Os filmes não conseguem retratar a dor como ela é. Como ela assombra os seus pensamentos a cada vez que uma simples memória é despertada. É algo que você só entende como funciona na prática.</p><p>Jongin simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar em Kyungsoo.</p><p>Desde que ele saíra pela porta do seu quarto, no dia anterior, o garoto sentira seu coração pesar dentro do peito ao ser atingido pela culpa instantânea, e a dor era tão dilacerante quanto ter o órgão espremido pelas mãos de um gigante. Naquela tarde, ele queria ir atrás dele. Queria gritar seu nome da janela quando o viu caminhar até a avenida, mas ele simplesmente não saberia como explicar ao pai o motivo de estar chorando por um garoto.</p><p>E Jongin chorou. Chorou enquanto enviava o máximo de <em>emojis </em>de relógio que conseguia e pedia desculpas várias, várias e várias vezes, sem que o baixinho tivesse visualizado nenhuma das suas mensagens. E doía. Doía como o inferno saber que ele estragara tudo dizendo as palavras erradas, da forma errada, na hora errada.</p><p>Os filmes tinham diálogos planejados, falas ensaiadas e estudadas um milhão de vezes antes de entrarem para o roteiro final. Frases equivocadas não aconteciam senão pela vontade própria do diretor. Talvez fosse mais fácil correr atrás de Kyungsoo se os dois fossem os protagonistas de uma comédia romântica. Se ele fosse o mocinho que precisa alcançar desesperadamente a mocinha para implorar por perdão. Mas aquele era um relacionamento entre dois garotos, e embora Jongin sentisse o ímpeto de segui-lo pela avenida como um desses galãs perfeitos de novela, ele não conseguira fazer suas pernas saírem do lugar.</p><p>No dia seguinte, Jongin acordou com a cabeça latejando. Quando foi questionado sobre seus olhos vermelhos, ele mentiu para o pai dizendo que deixara cair sabão durante o banho. Ele não desviara o olhar do próprio café da manhã com medo de que sua mentira fosse descoberta. Mas, claro, o garoto não era lá um mentiroso profissional, e nada escapava à análise minuciosa do Sr. Kim.</p><p>— Seu amigo também deixou cair sabão nos olhos ontem à tarde? — ele perguntou, enquanto mastigava casualmente sua panqueca de <em>A Princesa e o Sapo. </em>— Os olhos dele estavam um pouco vermelhos quando passou correndo pela cozinha.</p><p>Ele manteve a cabeça baixa, os olhos começando a lacrimejar de novo. Era um pouco triste perceber que seu pai não o conhecia por completo. Ele provavelmente tinha suas suspeitas, mas não tentava invadir seu mundo à força, e o garoto respeitava isso. No fim das contas, ele não era nada diferente de Wu Yifan. Jongin também estava vivendo uma mentira. Ele tinha várias versões de si mesmo fragmentadas em um mosaico.</p><p>Ele era o capitão do time de futebol, para seus amigos atletas.</p><p>Era o bailarino, para os seus colegas da academia de dança.</p><p>Era o cara que tinha sido acusado de postar o vídeo de Kyungsoo, para grande parte do colégio.</p><p>Naquela manhã, Jongin percebeu que, antes de finalmente sair da caixa, ele precisava primeiro deixar que outras pessoas entrassem. Ele precisava conhecer a si mesmo e permitir que todos ao seu redor também conhecessem.</p><p>Sair do armário era aterrorizante, principalmente porque ele não sabia o que encontraria do lado de fora, mas ele também sabia que o Jongin preso dentro do cubículo já não era o mesmo Jongin de antes. Ele estava em constante expansão, constante modificação e ampliação. Era um Jongin que estava crescendo. E, de repente, aquele espaço era pequeno demais para ele.</p><p>
  <em>Você não pode ser você mesmo dentro de uma caixa. Não há espaço para ser você. Não há espaço para ser Jongin. Por inteiro. Da cabeça aos pés.</em>
</p><p>— Pai? — ele chamou, erguendo os olhos do prato pela primeira vez.</p><p>— O quê?</p><p>— Meu nome é Kim Jongin.</p><p>O pai dele sorriu, achando graça.</p><p>— Eu sei quem você é.</p><p><em>Não, não sabe</em>, ele sentiu vontade de dizer. Jongin estava ainda na fase das descobertas, e definir quem ele era não era uma tarefa fácil, mas ele estava feliz de poder dividir o que havia descoberto sobre si mesmo. Ele queria garantir que todo mundo soubesse, começando pelo seu pai.</p><p>Jongin percebeu que ele <em>queria </em>sair da caixa.</p><p>— Meu nome é Kim Jongin — ele começou de novo, agora ganhando a total atenção do pai, que deixou suas panquecas de lado e retribuiu seu olhar. — E eu sou o <em>quarterback </em>do time de futebol da escola, mas também sou um dançarino de uma academia de balé. Eu gosto de dançar tanto quanto eu gosto de estar no campo, mas as pessoas não sabem disso. Bom, Kyungsoo sabe. Eu conheci ele no clube de música, e ele toca trompa na banda do colégio e me conhece melhor do que ninguém. Kyungsoo é o garoto mais gentil que eu já conheci, mas eu acho que estraguei tudo. Eu magoei a única pessoa que me viu como eu sou de verdade e gostou de mim dentro e fora da caixa.</p><p>— Jongin...</p><p>Mas ele não havia terminado ainda. O garoto apenas apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e encarou o homem mais velho usando o avental do Homer Simpson.</p><p>— O que eu estou tentando dizer é... Pai, eu sou gay. E aquele garoto que eu magoei não é meu amigo. Ele é Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo, meu namorado.</p><p>O rapaz amaldiçoou cada maldito segundo de silêncio enquanto o coração parecia martelar contra as costelas. Seu peito subiu e desceu, a respiração ofegante como se ele tivesse corrido uma maratona. Os olhos começaram a lacrimejar ao mesmo tempo em que seu pai o observava, um olhar inesperadamente bondoso e o garfo imóvel enfiado em um pedaço da panqueca.</p><p>— Então... o que você está esperando? — ele perguntou, por fim, apontando para a porta aberta do outro lado da cozinha. — Levanta essa bunda daí e vai lá pegar o seu garoto de volta!</p><p>A resposta o pegou de surpresa. Jongin sentiu o ar escapando dos pulmões, a tensão em seu corpo se dissipando e sendo substituída por alívio. Ele tinha dito. Ele tinha dito de verdade! <em>Pai, eu sou gay.</em> Inconscientemente, ele afundou na cadeira, sentindo como se fosse se desmanchar no chão da cozinha. <em>Do Kyungsoo, meu namorado. </em>Ele conseguira, e agora não havia mais barreiras entre os dois. Não havia caixa.</p><p>Jongin se sentia livre.</p><p>A vida real não era nenhuma comédia romântica, e ele sabia disso. Mas bem que ele podia dar um jeito. Afinal, talvez estivesse na hora de ele escrever o roteiro da própria história.</p><p>Jongin sorriu, se afastou da mesa e jogou a mochila sobre o ombro. E então correu porta afora, ganhando velocidade na rua pacata do seu bairro como o mocinho de um filme adolescente.</p><p>Ele tinha um plano.</p><p>E se Kyungsoo o perdoasse só daquela vez, daquela única vez, ele jurava que jamais o deixaria escapar novamente.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮ ✮ ✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Minseok e Luhan não conseguiam arrancar Kyungsoo de debaixo daquelas três camadas de cobertor nem por um milagre. O rapaz se sentia confortável ali. Aquele era o seu casulo, seu abrigo e seu porto seguro. Uma zona de conforto especialmente preparada para afastá-lo do mundo. E enquanto o casal se sentava de pernas cruzadas sobre o colchão, ambos vestidos com suas camisetas do Batman e do Robin combinando, o garoto era apenas uma protuberância anormal sob o edredom hipoalergênico do Frajola.</p><p>— Kyungsoo, sai daí — Minseok pediu. — Vamos conversar.</p><p>A resposta veio num resmungo abafado pelos tecidos grossos.</p><p>— Eu sinto que vou morrer.</p><p>Minseok olhou para o namorado e eles trocaram um olhar preocupado.</p><p>— Você não vai morrer, só está triste. Anda, vem conversar com a gente.</p><p>Kyungsoo finalmente cedeu. Ele se movimentou e se ajeitou na cama, afastando os cobertores de modo que apenas seu rosto amassado aparecesse em meio àquela imensidão de milhares de Frajolas idênticos.</p><p>De manhã, quando o melhor amigo fora buscá-lo para irem juntos para a aula, o rapaz parecia desolado. Minseok até o ajudou a aquecer sua testa com o secador silencioso e convencer sua mãe de que ele estava doente. O termômetro não acusou nenhuma febre, mas a pontinha vermelha do nariz e as pálpebras meio caídas pelo choro pareceram convencer a Sra. Do de que o garoto precisava ficar em casa. Mas se ele estava pensando que Kim Minseok, seu amigo desde o jardim de infância, seria capaz de abandoná-lo naquele momento difícil, ele estava enganado.</p><p>Ele não via Kyungsoo tão triste desde que seu hamster chamado Hantaro morrera no fundamental. Por isso, durante todo o dia, Minseok enviou milhares de mensagens com as melhores piadas que conhecia e contou sobre os acontecimentos engraçados daquela manhã. Não satisfeito, depois da aula, ele e Luhan voltaram para a casa do amigo para tentar animá-lo.</p><p>Luhan lhe estendeu uma embalagem colorida, todo sorridente.</p><p>— Nós trouxemos suco de caixinha pra você!</p><p>O rosto de Kyungsoo pareceu se alegrar por um milésimo de segundo, mas sua expressão mudou rapidamente para a carinha entristecida de antes.</p><p>— Jongin adora suco de caixinha — ele murmurou para si mesmo, fungando de modo desanimado.</p><p>
  <em>Ugh, péssima ideia.</em>
</p><p>— Vai, bebe um pouquinho — Minseok incentivou, aproximando o canudinho da boca dele. Kyungsoo sorveu um gole, satisfeito. — E depois a gente vai conversar sobre o que aconteceu, beleza?</p><p>Depois de esvaziar metade da caixinha, o garoto franziu a testa.</p><p>— Você não deveria usar canudos. Está matando as tartarugas.</p><p>
  <em>Ugh, definitivamente uma péssima ideia.</em>
</p><p>— Ok. Falando sério agora, sobre o Jongin e esse negócio do baile... eu acho que você se precipitou um pouco, Soo. Você sabia que o Jongin ainda estava engatinhando pra fora do armário, e ele também errou dizendo as coisas da forma que ele disse. Acho que vocês só se desentenderam.</p><p>Kyungsoo não parecia nada contente com a resposta.</p><p>— Estou oficialmente demitindo você do cargo de melhor amigo.</p><p>— O quê? Por quê?</p><p>— Como meu melhor amigo, o seu papel é dizer que eu estou certo e que eu deveria mandar o Jongin pastar.</p><p>Minseok e Luhan acabaram rindo com a reclamação, e até mesmo Kyungsoo não pôde evitar achar a situação engraçada. Sua boca se ergueu ligeiramente nos cantos, num sorriso tímido. Esse já era um sinal de melhora. Significava que eles estavam no caminho certo.</p><p>— E ele disse alguma coisa depois? — Luhan perguntou, tentando se infiltrar na conversa para ajudar. — Ele te enviou alguma mensagem?</p><p>— Ele disse que quer conversar. E me mandou <em>emojis </em>de relógio hoje de manhã.</p><p>Minseok ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— Relógios?</p><p>— É, mas não são relógios — Kyungsoo respondeu, a voz ainda ligeiramente anasalada. — Na verdade são corações.</p><p>— Vocês são um casal estranho.</p><p>O garoto fechou os olhos e suspirou, aconchegando o corpo nos travesseiros atrás dele. Uma pequena lágrima estava prestes a escapar no cantinho de um dos olhos, então Minseok usou o dedo para afastá-la dali. Kyungsoo fungou de novo, desconsolado.</p><p>— Eu estou com medo de que a gente não seja mais um casal.</p><p>Era a hora perfeita para colocar a sabedoria e experiência de Luhan em prática. Minseok cutucou o namorado e sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido dele, recebendo um aceno de cabeça como resposta. Então o guitarrista colocou uma mão no ombro do garoto por cima do edredom, deixando tapinhas amigáveis sobre o focinho vermelho do Frajola.</p><p>— Escuta, Kyungsoo... Eu sei como é ficar no armário por muito tempo. É difícil se abrir com as pessoas — ele começou, olhando-o no fundo dos olhos inchados. — Você tinha o Minseok do seu lado pra te ajudar e te apoiar, e eu tive o Chanyeol. Mas antes de me assumir para o Park, eu estava apavorado, então imagino como ele se sente. Eu não acho que seja fácil pro Jongin se abrir para o mundo quando ele ainda nem se abriu para os melhores amigos. Ele só tem você agora. E pelo que eu vi hoje no colégio, ele também não parece estar lidando muito bem com o que aconteceu.</p><p>Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça, concordando. Ele parecia melhor. Havia um brilho de determinação diferente em seus olhos, embora ele ainda parecesse tristonho. O nariz já não estava vermelho e as pálpebras não estavam tão caídas. Minseok abraçou o amigo com força, que ainda estava enrolado nos cobertores como se fosse um rolinho primavera.</p><p>— Você quer que a gente fique com você hoje à noite?</p><p>— Não precisa. Eu... tem algo que eu preciso fazer.</p><p>— É mesmo? Então tudo bem.</p><p>— Mas da próxima vez que quiserem vir aqui me animar... — ele disse, gesticulando com a cabeça na direção das caixinhas de suco. — Me tragam sorvete. Um pote bem grande. Napolitano.</p><p>— Fechado! — Minseok sorriu. — E a parte de morango é toda sua.</p><p>Eles trocaram mais um abraço, e Kyungsoo tentou corresponder à altura — tanto quanto era possível corresponder estando debaixo de tantos edredons — e até mesmo Luhan se juntou a eles, abraçando o rolinho primavera chamado Kyungsoo antes de precisarem se despedir.</p><p>Às vezes, o baixinho pensou, a gente não precisa aguentar tudo sozinho.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮ ✮ ✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Já era noite quando Jongin se sentou nas arquibancadas do colégio. Ele não deveria estar ali àquela hora, mas ele precisava de um lugar silencioso onde pudesse pensar, e não havia nada melhor do que deixar os pensamentos fluírem enquanto olhava para o campo de futebol vazio. As luzes lançavam sombras fantasmagóricas sobre o gramado, mas o garoto até gostava de como o colégio ficava lúgubre naquele horário.</p><p>Às vésperas das semifinais e da apresentação de balé, ele tinha mais problemas do que imaginava. E, ainda assim, nenhum deles o incomodava tanto quanto estar brigado com Kyungsoo. Ele fora à escola determinado a fazer as pazes e pedir desculpas mais um milhão de vezes se necessário, mas Kyungsoo não aparecera o dia todo.</p><p>De banho tomado após o treino cansativo e vestindo uma de suas camisas regatas folgadas, ele tinha como única companhia o capacete que descansava ao seu lado. O vestiário já estava fechado há um bom tempo, e o zelador permitiu que ele usasse o campo mais um pouco antes de fechar todas as portas.</p><p>Quando uma figura se aproximou dele, dando adeus ao seu status solitário, seus dedos se apertaram contra o capacete por instinto. Ele deixou a mandíbula cair levemente, surpreso, antes de receber a pessoa recém-chegada com um sorriso.</p><p>Era Gray Wolf. A mascote do time.</p><p>A pessoa misteriosa fantasiada de lobo cinzento se largou ao lado dele na arquibancada. Com um puxão nada delicado, ela tirou a cabeça pesada e peluda, retribuindo o sorriso.</p><p>— Quanto tempo, Jongin.</p><p>— Pois é. Parece que faz uma década desde que a gente não se fala — ele disse, mergulhando em memórias nem tão distantes assim. Ele tentou olhar para o rosto da pessoa ao seu lado, mas a luz dos holofotes o forçou a comprimir os olhos. — Eu nunca te agradeci por guardar o meu segredo.</p><p>Gray Wolf deu de ombros.</p><p>— E eu também nunca te agradeci por guardar o meu. Estamos quites, eu acho.</p><p>Jongin balançou a cabeça, concordando debilmente. Ele relaxou os ombros e se curvou um pouco, procurando uma posição onde a luz forte não incomodasse seus olhos. Porque coisas como aquela precisavam ser ditas cara a cara, olho no olho. E talvez fosse mais fácil começar desse jeito. A passos vagarosos.</p><p>Seu olhar encontrou os olhos castanhos enquanto sombras da silhueta de ambos eram refletidas no gramado do campo.</p><p>— Eu sou gay — ele sussurrou.</p><p>Se a verdadeira face de Jongin estava aprisionada dentro de uma caixa, ele imaginava que a tampa estivesse bloqueada por pedras pesadas. Cada vez que dizia a alguém as três palavras mágicas, ele sentia como se essas pedras fossem retiradas, uma a uma.</p><p>
  <em>Não há espaço para ser você. Não há espaço para ser Jongin.</em>
</p><p>Fora mais fácil do que ele imaginara. Sua voz saíra firme e seu tom estável, numa tentativa bem-sucedida de soar convincente. Como se ele quisesse convencer não só as outras pessoas, mas especialmente convencer a si mesmo. Era mais fácil contar a quem ele não conhecia com tanta intimidade. Dizer a pessoas muito próximas ainda era uma ideia assustadora. Confessar sua sexualidade em voz alta para o próprio pai, que provavelmente desconfiava há algum tempo, já era amedrontador o suficiente. Ele mal conseguia imaginar como seria contar para o seu círculo de amigos.</p><p>Gray Wolf deu de ombros outra vez. Ela costumava fazer muito isso.</p><p>— Por que você está me contando algo que eu já sei?</p><p>— Você sabia? — Jongin perguntou, um pouco surpreso.</p><p>Ela sorriu e colocou uma mecha do cabelo para trás da orelha.</p><p>— Não existe nada sobre esse colégio que eu não saiba. — Ela olhou para baixo, apontando para a própria fantasia. — Principalmente quando eu estou vestida assim. As pessoas não costumam guardar segredos perto de pessoas fantasiadas de lobo. Elas nem se preocupam se eu estou ouvindo.</p><p>Jongin puxou o capacete para o colo, envolvendo-o em um abraço. Ele olhou para a garota e estalou a língua.</p><p>— Você é tão ardilosa, Wendy — ele respondeu, rindo. — Quem diria que você colocaria a própria identidade em risco em um bolão de apostas. Pelo bem daquela cesta de doces, espero que ninguém tenha acertado.</p><p>— Não acertaram. Acho que é difícil ver o que está bem debaixo do nariz.</p><p>— Que horror. Não sabia que você conseguia dizer coisas tão clichês.</p><p>— Pois é, nem eu. — Ela riu. — Mas falando em clichês...</p><p>Ela apenas sorriu de modo brincalhão e colocou a cabeça de lobo de volta no lugar, escondendo seu rosto debaixo da fantasia.</p><p>— Agora que estou disfarçada, você pode aproveitar e me contar o que está acontecendo. Você sabe que não vou contar nada a ninguém. Nós temos um trato — ela assegurou, o focinho da roupa peluda agora apontando em sua direção. Mas antes que o <em>quarterback </em>pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela deu-lhe tapinhas nas costas com as patas grandes da mascote. — É sobre o Kyungsoo? Você parece meio tristinho hoje. O que aconteceu?</p><p>Jongin suspirou, mantendo os olhos fixos nas sombras sobre o campo.</p><p>— A gente... meio que brigou. E ele provavelmente não veio pra escola só pra não ter que falar comigo — ele murmurou, a voz imediatamente voltando a ficar quebradiça. — Ele me odeia.</p><p>— E o que você pretende fazer agora?</p><p>O cantinho da boca do atleta se ergueu, um sorriso repentino começando a iluminar seu rosto.</p><p>— Na verdade, eu tenho um plano mente.</p><p>— E qual seria?</p><p>Jongin afastou a franja da testa, pegou seu capacete e ficou de pé na arquibancada. As luzes no campo estavam começando a se apagar, e ele sabia que aquele era um sinal de que estavam sendo expulsos pelo zelador. O atleta ajeitou a mochila nas costas e se despediu com um sorriso travesso, começando a descer as escadas.</p><p>— Tenho certeza de que você vai conseguir descobrir sozinha.</p><p>E, então, ele caminhou em direção à saída, sentindo o celular vibrar dentro do bolso.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮ ✮ ✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Sehun acreditava que regras eram feitas para serem quebradas.</p><p>Por isso, enquanto um remix ruim de <em>Dancin</em>, do Aaron Smith, tocava na casa abafada, ele surrupiou uma garrafa de cerveja da geladeira e despistou seu grupo de amigos. Eram apenas ele, Yixing e mais dois garotos que jogavam no time defensivo de futebol naquela noite. Wu Yifan, que nunca perdia uma festa por nada no mundo, não estava lá. E ele também não foi o único que estranhou a ausência de Kim Jongin. Muitas pessoas, principalmente garotas, haviam perguntado a ele sobre o astro do time.</p><p>Mais cedo, a caminho da festa com o carro que Yixing pegara emprestado com o pai, eles fizeram um pacto sobre não beberem uma única gota de álcool. Não selaram a promessa com cuspe, sangue, nem nada disso, mas as regras estavam estabelecidas: ninguém podia beber. E mesmo assim, lá estava Sehun, segurando uma garrafa de cerveja em uma das mãos e digitando furiosamente no celular com a outra, quase tropeçando em direção ao segundo andar.</p><p>Ele não sabia de quem diabos era aquela casa e nem por que havia uma fita de sinalização zebrada amarela e preta na frente da escada, mas ele decidiu que quebrar as regras duas vezes no mesmo dia não faria mal a ninguém. Assim, munido de meio litro de álcool nas mãos e talvez o dobro disso no estômago, ele passou por baixo da fita e começou a subir os degraus.</p><p>Certa vez, pesquisando sobre matérias cômicas e nem um pouco informativas na internet, Sehun se deparou com um blog que falava sobre as diferentes categorias de homens bêbados que podiam ser identificados em festas.</p><p>Existiam cinco tipos básicos:</p><p>1. O bêbado Bob Esponja, que bebe um copo e já fica rindo à toa. Esse sujeito normalmente está pronto para qualquer aventura, e às vezes bastam apenas alguns copinhos a mais para ele evoluir para o bêbado Ricky Martin — o cara irritante que sobe em cima da mesa e começa a requebrar os quadris ao ritmo de Livin' La Vida Loca.</p><p>2. O bêbado Incrível Hulk (e, cá entre nós, esse é um dos piores tipos) é o cara que se transforma em um valentão, rasga a própria camisa e se mete em encrenca com todo mundo. Se existirem dois bêbados do mesmo tipo na festa, é melhor sair de perto.</p><p>3. O bêbado Adele é o bêbado de coração partido. É o típico sofredor que, quando bebe, deixa o sofrimento extravasar por todos os poros. Enche a cara, chora como um bebê desgarrado da mãe e às vezes até se atreve a cantarolar uma música sobre amores não correspondidos da Adele, antes de vomitar tudo no banheiro.</p><p>4. O bêbado Aristóteles. Esse cidadão fica inspirado assim que sorve um golinho de cerveja gelada, e sempre desembesta a filosofar sobre a vida quando você menos espera. O cara pode ser considerado chato, se você estiver sóbrio; mas caso vocês estejam no mesmo nível etílico, talvez você o ache a pessoa mais genial da festa.</p><p>5. O quinto e último tipo primário, o bêbado Tyler Durden, era o que mais se encaixava no atual estado de Sehun. Também conhecido como bêbado Anarquista, ele era o cara que gostava de quebrar regras. Invadir a piscina da casa de alguém, roubar um supermercado, correr pelado pelas ruas à noite ou pichar um monumento da prefeitura.</p><p>E Sehun percebeu que ele não era o único bêbado Tyler Durden daquela festa.</p><p>Ele olhou para a tela do celular outra vez, após ver que a pessoa para quem ele enviara todas aquelas mensagens confusas e cheias de erros de digitação, surpreendentemente, parecia ter tido a mesma ideia que ele.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>O maldito tampinha:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Banheiro do segundo andar em 5 min</em>
</p><p>
  <em>É a segunda porta à esquerda</em>
</p><p> </p><p>O garoto cambaleou escadaria acima e alcançou um corredor reduzido, com apenas quatro portas. Três delas estavam fechadas — e provavelmente trancadas —, mas a da esquerda estava ocupada. Ele sabia disso por causa da luz escapando pela parte de baixo. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele tentou girar a maçaneta. Sehun tentou empurrá-la apenas de leve, e então ela se abriu.</p><p>Antes mesmo de fechar e trancar a porta atrás dele, seus olhos se focaram na figura sentada em cima da pia do banheiro. A sensação de <em>déjà vu </em>o atingiu em cheio, e imagens de Baekhyun sentado na bancada da sua cozinha foram resgatadas pelo seu cérebro. Memórias que ele havia prometido esquecer, deixar no passado. Como se nunca tivesse acontecido.</p><p>Não era fácil lidar com seus problemas quando o problema em questão estava bem na sua frente, usando uma camiseta branca estampada da Supreme e calças jeans justas, ajustadas na cintura por um cinto. O Byun apoiou a lateral do corpo nos azulejos e inclinou a cabeça.</p><p>— Alguém viu você? — ele perguntou, e Sehun balançou a cabeça.</p><p>— Não.</p><p>Havia um copo pela metade na pia ao lado dele, mas Baekhyun não parecia ter bebido muito. Sua voz estava firme e os olhos tão vivos quanto ele se lembrava.</p><p>— Você chamou mesmo a Nayeon pro baile?</p><p>Sehun respirou fundo e apoiou as costas na porta, cruzando os braços.</p><p>— Por que você se importa? Não foi você que chamou a Jihyo primeiro?</p><p>— Eu chamei a Jihyo porque ela não tinha um par pro baile — ele explicou, tirando um dos tênis de cima da pia e deixando as pernas penderem para fora do móvel. — O cara que tinha prometido ir com ela cancelou depois dos boatos no Drop That. Eu me senti mal. — Baekhyun deu de ombros. — Ela é uma garota bonita, então eu pensei: "Por que não?"</p><p>Sehun assentiu em concordância, como um daqueles cachorrinhos de enfeite que balançam a cabeça e que seu pai costumava colocar em cima do porta-luvas do carro. Ele afundou metade dos dedos nos bolsos dianteiros da calça jeans e andou até o garoto, uma sobrancelha arqueada em sinal de desafio.</p><p>— Por que você me chamou aqui, tampinha?</p><p><em>Tampinha </em>era um ótimo apelido. Sehun se sentia mais tranquilo quando o chamava assim. Era como estabelecer uma distância segura entre os dois.</p><p>Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior com a aproximação. Não de modo sensual, mas porque aquilo o ajudava a pensar com maior clareza. O Byun parecia inquieto e impaciente. O garoto estava uma pilha de nervos, e ter Sehun de repente brincando com o tecido do jeans da sua calça, movendo os dedos atrás do seu joelho, só piorava as coisas.</p><p>Ele engoliu em seco, entreabrindo um pouco mais as pernas por instinto.</p><p>— Quando eu estava me arrumando pra festa hoje... Eu experimentei sete camisetas antes de escolher essa aqui. Eu vesti a primeira e pensei: "Será que o Sehun vai gostar de me ver com ela?" Eu não conseguia me decidir entre as roupas porque queria que você reparasse em mim. — Ele suspirou, sua respiração de repente mudando enquanto a mão de Sehun subia pela sua perna. — As coisas estão ficando estranhas entre a gente, não estão? Quero dizer, eu nunca quis que ninguém reparasse em mim. Não <em>desse </em>jeito.</p><p>Se Sehun não estivesse tão imerso nos olhos brilhantes de Baekhyun, talvez ele tivesse soltado um palavrão. Porque, sem dúvida, uma palavra não parava de ecoar dentro da sua cabeça, de novo, de novo e de novo.</p><p><em>Merda, merda, merda, merda</em>.</p><p>Byun Baekhyun parecia tão... quebrado. E ao mesmo tempo tão bonito.</p><p>O <em>wide-receiver</em> apoiou as mãos sobre suas coxas.</p><p>— Até quando você vai fingir que não gosta de mim? — ele murmurou, a voz escapando ligeiramente rouca.</p><p>Sehun estava olhando fixamente para o seu pescoço, o olhar rastejando até sua boca. Ele não conseguiria encará-lo agora.</p><p>— <em>Tsc</em>... Você é um impertinente, Sehun. — Ele soltou um riso soprado. — E só pra sua informação, eu não gosto de você.</p><p>O rapaz baixou o olhar até a gola da camiseta dele e os ossinhos da clavícula. O álcool estava brincando com os seus sentidos, e ele estava prestes a mandar tudo para o espaço outra vez, como ele já fizera algumas vezes antes. Porque ele queria tocar Baekhyun. E ele sabia que Baekhyun queria tocá-lo também.</p><p>
  <em>Eu não gosto de você.</em>
</p><p>Droga. As coisas seriam muito mais fáceis se o Byun soubesse mentir.</p><p>— Você não é um bom mentiroso — Sehun rebateu, finalmente ousando erguer o olhar.</p><p>Ele apertou suas coxas e deslizou a palma da mão sobre elas, seguindo as curvas do seu corpo até alcançar a cintura. Em vez de reclamar, Baekhyun apenas sorriu, as pernas dele envolvendo o quadril do <em>wide-receiver </em>quase por instinto. Foi ele quem segurou no queixo de Sehun e ergueu seu rosto, antes que ele pudesse avançar com beijos contra a pele do seu pescoço.</p><p>— Por que acha que eu estou mentindo? — ele perguntou, os dedos ainda mantendo sua cabeça suspensa pelo maxilar.</p><p>Sehun ignorou seu toque e afundou o rosto em seu pescoço, afastando sua camiseta para mordê-lo de leve no ombro.</p><p>— Eu poderia... listar um milhão de motivos... — ele sussurrou, intercalando suas palavras com beijos na pele sensível, arrastando os lábios até seu pescoço novamente. — Mas agora... eu tenho uma ideia mais divertida do que quero fazer com você.</p><p>Baekhyun se encolheu quando a boca dele alcançou debaixo da sua orelha. Ele ergueu uma das mãos e a arrastou por seus cabelos, puxando os fios da nuca de Sehun para obrigá-lo a afastar o rosto e olhar para cima. A mão livre do Byun o puxou pela camiseta, diminuindo a distância entre os corpos. O <em>linebacker </em>sorriu de modo travesso antes de enfim deixar um beijo no queixo dele, e, de repente, quando os lábios se encontraram no meio do caminho, os dois garotos viraram uma bagunça completa.</p><p>Sehun deu uma atenção especial à sua cintura, subindo e descendo dolorosamente devagar pela lateral do corpo esguio como se quisesse redesenhá-lo com as próprias mãos, vez ou outra brincando com o cós da sua calça. Baekhyun havia transformado as roupas do <em>wide-receiver </em>em um caos, agarrando e puxando o tecido na altura do peito, dos ombros e das costas. Quando eles se afastaram para que o Byun pudesse acomodá-lo melhor entre suas pernas, ele percebeu que o cabelo de Sehun também estava uma zona.</p><p>Ele estava bagunçado da cabeça aos pés.</p><p>E a culpa era unicamente de Baekhyun e suas mãos inquietas.</p><p>O maldito tampinha estava prendendo seu corpo com as pernas de modo possessivo, o quadril escorregando mais para a frente sobre a bancada da pia, tentando chegar cada vez mais perto. O modo como seus lábios se moviam era puro instinto. Era sensual, mas, dessa vez, sem a ânsia de dar um fim rápido a tudo aquilo. Eles não tinham pressa.</p><p>Baekhyun estava maltratando o pescoço de Sehun com mordidas quando o garoto de repente deslizou a mão sobre seu peito e o empurrou de leve para trás, em um pedido silencioso para que ele recostasse contra a parede. O Byun sabia o que estava por vir. Ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos assim que o rapaz começou a desfazer o cinto apertado ao redor do seu quadril.</p><p>Seus dedos habilidosos estavam a um passo de poder livrar Baekhyun daquela calça justa, mas um estrondo repentino fez com que os dois se sobressaltassem. O toque de Sehun parou por ali, e o Byun abriu os olhos, alarmado. Por reflexo, os dois se afastaram e ajeitaram as roupas amarrotadas. O <em>wide-receiver </em>foi o primeiro a abrir a porta.</p><p>— O que foi isso?</p><p>Pelo ruído agudo que ecoou no andar de baixo, ele suspeitou que se tratasse de um vidro quebrado. Quando ele caminhou para perto da escada, viu uma pequena confusão de pessoas ao redor do tapete da sala, sentados numa roda. Apesar de estarem bêbados e parecendo se divertir, a dona da casa, Jisoo, não parecia muito contente ao ver um dos vasos de vidro espatifado em mil pedaços pelo chão.</p><p>A causa do problema era um garoto que estava de pé no centro da roda, rindo de modo escandaloso e segurando um copo de bebida. Ele aparentemente havia quebrado um dos objetos decorativos ao ser desafiado a fazer uma dancinha vergonhosa. O rapaz ainda rebolava e gingava o corpo alegremente. Na sua testa, desenhados de caneta preta, havia dois pintos que pareciam ter sido desenhados por alguém do jardim de infância. Alguns aplaudiam a cena, outros olhavam com cara feia.</p><p>— Merda.</p><p>Baekhyun surgiu atrás dele, agora com o cinto ajustado na cintura.</p><p>— O que aconteceu?</p><p>— Eu preciso fazer uma ligação — Sehun respondeu simplesmente, sem mais explicações. Ele começou a descer as escadas, apressado. Com a atenção voltada para o garoto trapalhão, ninguém pareceu reparar que ele tinha surgido do andar de cima.</p><p>Após buscar o nome que precisava na sua lista de contatos e pressionar o botão de chamada, Sehun correu até a entrada da casa, fugindo do ambiente barulhento. Ele repassou um mantra em sua cabeça, nervoso. <em>Atende, atende, atende.</em></p><p>Ele não esperava que fosse precisar enfrentar o amigo tão cedo. Não esperava que ele descobrisse desse jeito que, no fundo, ele sabia há algum tempo sobre o que estava acontecendo.</p><p>Depois de segundos agonizantes de espera, uma voz soou do outro lado da linha.</p><p>— <em>Alô? Sehun?</em></p><p>— Jongin, você precisa vir aqui agora! — ele gritou, tentando fazer sua voz se sobrepor à música alta.</p><p>— <em>Cara, eu já disse que não tava no clima...</em></p><p>— O Kyungsoo está aqui — ele interrompeu, antes que o amigo conseguisse arranjar qualquer desculpa. — Ele tá bêbado e arranjando problemas. Vem logo!</p><p>Ele recebeu uma resposta curta. Apenas um<em> "O quê?" </em>assustado pouco antes de ouvir o som da ligação caindo. O <em>quarterback </em>havia desligado a ligação. E conhecendo o amigo como conhecia, ele sabia que sua missão ali estava feita. Ele respirou, aliviado.</p><p>Jongin estava a caminho.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮ ✮ ✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>— Nunca mais vou beber de novo — Kyungsoo prometeu para si mesmo, pela terceira vez naquela noite.</p><p>Em seu estado de desilusão, ir à festa escondido e afogar as mágoas na bebida parecera uma boa ideia. Luhan havia soltado sem querer mais cedo a informação de que os populares estavam dando uma festa proibida às vésperas do jogo. E, bem, talvez metade dele não quisesse nem ver Jongin pintado de ouro, mas a outra metade estava louca para vê-lo de novo. Mesmo se para isso ele precisasse ir em uma festa ruim.</p><p>Mas agora ele estava zonzo, sentado numa roda com dezenas de desconhecidos e com dois pintos ridículos desenhados na testa — graças ao maldito jogo chamado <em>iPuke: Drinking Game</em> que alguém teve a ideia nem tão brilhante de baixar no celular. Em um dos desafios propostos pelo aplicativo, ele precisou decidir entre virar mais quatro copos de vodka ou deixar que rabiscassem um pênis no seu rosto. Bem, não só uma, mas <em>duas </em>vezes.</p><p>— Ok, soldado — uma das garotas falou, apontando para o rapaz à sua frente. Ela ergueu o celular, mostrando a tela para todos na roda. — Dez flexões ou mais dois copos?</p><p>O garoto fez dez flexões. Não porque não aguentasse mais beber, como era o caso de Kyungsoo, mas ele suspeitou que o cara só quisesse exibir seus músculos durante o exercício. Ele aplaudiu instintivamente quando outro rapaz foi obrigado a desenhar um 8 com a bunda na parede, e uma líder de torcida teve que prender a respiração por 50 segundos.</p><p>A verdade era que o garoto estava louco para sair dali.</p><p>Ele estava tonto e o cabelo estava grudando na testa. Sua calça ainda estava úmida do desafio da primeira rodada, onde ele precisou molhar o tecido com água para fingir que havia feito xixi nas calças. E Kyungsoo também parecia estar alucinando, porque ele jurou ter visto Kim Jongin entrando pela porta da frente vestindo um jeans de lavagem clara e uma regata branca. Uma regata folgada que deixava seus bíceps totalmente descobertos e a clavícula dourada exposta. Aquela era uma aparição divina. Ele só podia estar imaginando coisas, é claro.</p><p>O garoto soltou um resmungo baixinho e piscou, tentando dissipar aquela névoa luminosa em volta das lâmpadas da casa, cintilando como estrelas gigantescas. Por que ele estava sem seus óculos? Kyungsoo nem sequer estava enxergando direito, então como aquele podia ser Jongin? Ele estava ficando louco, e ainda por cima iludido. Mais iludido que fã do Loki depois de <em>Vingadores: Guerra Infinita</em>.</p><p>Por mais iludido que estivesse, ele não conseguiu evitar prender a respiração quando o garoto bonito agachou à sua frente e segurou seu rosto, erguendo-o entre as mãos.</p><p>— Kyungsoo?</p><p>A danada da aparição divina tinha até a voz de Jongin. Talvez Siwon estivesse certo quando afirmou, na terceira série, que anjos existiam e que algumas pessoas especiais eram capazes de vê-los. Kyungsoo com certeza era um dos privilegiados.</p><p>— Você... Você parece meu namorado — ele respondeu, tropeçando nas palavras.</p><p>A aparição divina (talvez Jongin) sorriu ao ouvir a palavra "namorado". Ele soltou seu rosto e o segurou pelos ombros, incentivando-o a levantar.</p><p>— Que coincidência. Você também parece o meu — o garoto disse, colocando o braço de Kyungsoo ao redor do seu pescoço e cambaleando junto dele em direção a um dos banheiros. — Vem, vamos limpar esses pintos na sua testa, Soo.</p><p>Era Jongin.</p><p>Uau. Ele estava mesmo alucinando.</p><p>Por sorte, suas pernas ainda estavam funcionando direito. Ele conseguiu caminhar até o corredor do andar de baixo, mesmo aos tropeços, enquanto o atleta procurava por um banheiro. Assim que encontrou o lugar que estava procurando, Jongin expulsou todas as pessoas na fila — e até mesmo um casal dando uns amassos perto da porta — antes de guiar Kyungsoo para o lado de dentro.</p><p>Era espaçoso e surpreendentemente limpo para o banheiro de uma festa. Era cedo ainda, e talvez ninguém tivesse bebido o suficiente para vomitar na privada. De qualquer forma, ali havia espaço suficiente para que os dois garotos permanecessem a um metro de distância um do outro. E se afastar para longe do <em>quarterback</em>, sentando-se sobre o vaso sanitário com a tampa fechada, foi a primeira coisa que Kyungsoo fez.</p><p>Mas, (in)felizmente, Jongin não parecia concordar com a ideia de manter aquela distância segura. Ele vasculhou o armário abaixo da bancada da pia em busca de algodão e quem sabe uma embalagem de demaquilante, mas não encontrou nada, então ele tirou a toalha de rosto do gancho e umedeceu com água.</p><p>E, de repente, Kyungsoo tinha Kim Jongin inclinado sobre ele em toda sua glória, segurando seu rosto com uma das mãos enquanto a outra esfregava a toalha em sua testa com cuidado. Aquilo era injusto. Tão, tão injusto. Como ele podia aparecer vestido com aquela calça justa e a regata quase escorregando por um dos ombros desse jeito?</p><p>Por que ele precisava tornar as coisas tão difíceis?</p><p>Ele afastou a toalha e sorriu levemente.</p><p>— Um pinto a menos, garoto problema.</p><p>A resposta de Kyungsoo foi um grunhido. Algo entre <em>Grhhhh</em> e <em>Hmm-gurrh </em>que Jongin acabou interpretando como um dos palavrões politicamente corretos que o garoto aprendera no BuzzFeed.</p><p>— Por que você veio aqui, Soo? — ele perguntou, afagando seu queixo de leve com o dedo.</p><p>Kyungsoo estava bêbado e incapaz de filtrar as palavras, então ele não pensou duas vezes antes de retribuir o olhar caloroso de Jongin e sussurrar:</p><p>— Eu queria ver você.</p><p>Jongin se afastou como se tivesse sido golpeado no coração. Era uma dor boa e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Ele viu os olhos de Kyungsoo começarem a lacrimejar levemente, agora nem tão enevoados pela bebida, e ele respirou fundo para não desabar na frente dele. Ele só queria abraçá-lo o mais forte que podia e chorar no colo do baixinho, mas era ele quem deveria cuidar do garoto, não o contrário.</p><p>— Você consegue se levantar? — Jongin perguntou, a voz trêmula.</p><p>Kyungsoo fez que sim com a cabeça e ficou de pé. O <em>quarterback </em>segurou em seus ombros e o colocou de costas para a pia, apoiado na bancada. O garoto prendeu a respiração novamente quando Jongin puxou sua franja para trás e abriu a torneira. Não fazia muito tempo desde que estiveram tão perto assim, olhando um nos olhos do outro, mas parecia fazer uma eternidade.</p><p>Jongin colocou a mão na água e a ergueu sobre o rosto dele, delicadamente começando a deslizar a palma gelada na sua testa suada. Eles não desviaram o olhar nem por um segundo. Nem mesmo quando a mão livre do atleta subiu até seu braço, acariciando seu ombro por cima do moletom verde-escuro.</p><p>— Eu não quero terminar com você — sussurrou ele, quase numa súplica. Ele estava implorando para que Kyungsoo não o afastasse ou rejeitasse. — Eu não deveria dizer isso agora porque a gente tá no banheiro de uma festa imbecil e você ainda tem metade de um pinto desenhado na testa, mas... caramba, eu gosto de você... — Ele ajeitou o cabelo de Kyungsoo e deslizou o polegar para trás da sua orelha, descendo por ali e deixando que seus dedos tocassem de leve em sua nuca. — Eu gosto muito de você, Kyungsoo.</p><p>Kyungsoo respondeu de forma inesperada. Ele começou a fungar e pendeu a cabeça para a frente, escondendo-a no peito de Jongin. E o atleta finalmente se deixou levar pelas lágrimas teimosas e o abraçou bem forte, a mão subindo e descendo na nuca dele, os dedos se embrenhando nos fios castanho-escuros.</p><p>— Você precisa prometer que vai dizer isso de novo amanhã quando eu não estiver bêbado.</p><p>Kyungsoo era um bêbado muito coerente.</p><p>— Eu prometo — ele sussurrou. — Agora vem, Soo. Vou levar você em casa.</p><p>Mas o garoto não se afastou tão depressa. E, sendo sincero, Jongin também não queria que ele se afastasse tão cedo. Eles apenas permaneceram naquela posição aconchegante por algum tempo, a música abafada tocando do outro lado da porta e o som alto fazendo os dois garotos vibrarem por dentro.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮ ✮ ✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo cambaleou e quase tropeçou enquanto tentava se equilibrar no meio-fio.</p><p>Se alguém tivesse dito a Jongin que ele contaria com a ajuda de Sehun e Baekhyun para levar o namorado bêbado para casa, ele provavelmente não teria acreditado. Mas ele estava sóbrio, segurando a mão do baixinho para que ele não se desequilibrasse e sendo seguido lado a lado pelos colegas de time. Era um pouco inacreditável demais para ser verdade, mas lá estavam eles, perambulando de madrugada pelas ruas vazias.</p><p>Jongin estava feliz. De alguma forma, ele nem precisara sair do armário para o amigo. Sehun sabia. E fora apenas natural entrelaçar seus dedos aos de Kyungsoo quando eles começaram a caminhar pela avenida, então agora Baekhyun também sabia. E nenhum dos dois pareceu se incomodar de ver dois garotos de mãos dadas.</p><p>Eles levaram o Byun em casa primeiro. Enquanto ele se afastava, Jongin se perguntou quem era a garota habilidosa que deixara uma marca de chupão em seu pescoço. Depois, seguiram a pé até o bairro de Kyungsoo. Jongin já estivera lá uma vez. Ele sabia o endereço.</p><p>Antes de virar de costas e seguir até o quintal de casa, Kyungsoo permitiu que ele se despedisse com um beijo em sua têmpora. Era um bom sinal.</p><p>— A gente se vê amanhã? — Jongin perguntou, esperançoso. Porque, se o garoto não fosse ao colégio de novo, seria impossível colocar seu plano em prática.</p><p>O garoto sorriu, balançando a cabeça.</p><p>— Sim. — E depois acenou para Sehun também. — Até amanhã!</p><p>Os dois amigos ainda ficaram um tempo do lado de fora, esperando até que ele fechasse a porta e as luzes se apagassem. Eles se sentaram lado a lado no meio-fio, compartilhando do silêncio confortável, interrompido apenas pelo canto de cigarras ao longe e carros que passavam vez ou outra pela rua iluminada por postes. Era quase como estar no acampamento de novo.</p><p>— Então... — Jongin soltou, ainda um pouco incerto. — Como você soube?</p><p>Sehun franziu a testa.</p><p>— Soube do quê?</p><p>— Sobre o Kyungsoo e eu.</p><p>— Ah... Foi lá no acampamento — ele explicou, chacoalhando uma das pernas de leve, batendo o tênis contra o asfalto de modo ansioso. — Durante o jogo de caça à bandeira, eu acabei achando uma foto de vocês.</p><p>— Então estava com você!</p><p>— Estava, mas eu rasguei e joguei fora. Você não precisa se preocupar.</p><p>Um carro passou por eles, lançando as luzes azuladas dos faróis dianteiros em seus rostos. Jongin piscou algumas vezes antes de olhar para o amigo, enxergando sinceridade nos olhos pequenos.</p><p>— Eu não estou preocupado. Na verdade, eu confio em você, Sehun — ele respondeu, dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas. — Você sempre foi um bom amigo. Mas, sério, muito obrigado por me proteger. Por não se afastar. Significa muito pra mim.</p><p>Sehun ainda tinha uma última garrafa de cerveja nas mãos. Ele ofereceu ao amigo, e logo os dois estavam bebendo juntos.</p><p>— De nada, cara.</p><p>As luzes do quarto de Kyungsoo logo se apagaram. Os dois se levantaram e seguiram pelo caminho de volta, jogando conversa fora e rindo de lembranças antigas. Como aquela vez em que Yifan levara uma suspensão por tentar explodir o vaso sanitário da escola com um sinalizador, ou quando Sehun foi rejeitado por Bae Joohyun durante uma serenata ridícula na quinta série. Dessa vez, o atleta não sentia que precisava se esconder. Ele não precisou fingir ou disfarçar.</p><p>Jongin se perguntou desde quando ele vinha fingindo ser alguém que não era perto dos amigos. Ele mal podia descrever a sensação de retirar mais uma pedra de cima da tampa da sua caixa. Mas ali, caminhando sobre o asfalto úmido no meio da noite, ele percebeu que estava começando de novo. Passo a passo. Pouco a pouco.</p><p>Já era uma pequena vitória.</p><p>Era como respirar pela primeira vez.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. A missão impossível</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyungsoo carregava a trompa debaixo do braço e a mochila na mão livre enquanto corria a caminho do campo de futebol. No bolso, o celular vibrava pelo menos um milhão de vezes, ressoando nada discretamente naquela sequência de <em>beeps </em>tão característica do desenho Kim Possible. Jongin o convencera, depois de muitos "Por favor!" e "Você vai dizer não a essa carinha?", a colocar o áudio como seu toque de notificação.</p><p>Ele ignorou o alerta de mensagens. Deveria ser apenas mais um dos avisos de última hora de Minseok para lembrá-lo do ensaio de emergência. Mas, afinal, de quem fora a ideia de jerico de arrancá-lo de uma das suas reuniões importantíssimas no clube do livro — e aqui vale ressaltar que era um evento inadiável, porque eles estavam discutindo sobre <em>Cem Anos de Solidão</em>, de Gabriel García Márquez — para treinar para a apresentação do dia seguinte?</p><p>Agora ele estava atrasado, correndo de modo desajeitado pelo gramado do campo e com o sol de fim de tarde fazendo o imenso favor de tentar deixá-lo cego durante o trajeto. Os óculos vez ou outra também escorregavam pelo nariz, e ter de empurrar o danado de volta estando com ambas as mãos ocupadas não era nada fácil. Mas, felizmente, ele completou a sua missão impossível e chegou a tempo do ensaio. Nada podia dar errado quando se tinha os sons de notificação da Kim Possible tocando como trilha de fundo.</p><p>Minseok vivia dizendo que a Kim Possible era, na verdade, a Viúva Negra antes de entrar para os Vingadores.</p><p>— Ei, Kyungsoo! — uma garota com um trombone gritou da arquibancada. — Sobe aqui, anda! A gente tava só esperando você.</p><p>Ele recuperou o fôlego, ajeitou a mochila sobre o ombro e começou a subir as escadas. O único espaço vago era no centro da formação, o que era estranho, já que ele costumava ficar na linha de frente. Mas o garoto apenas se deu por vencido e tentou não pisar nas pessoas enquanto se esgueirava até seu lugar, como se tentasse ultrapassar um labirinto de raios lasers em um filme de ação.</p><p>— Ok! — gritou Minhyuk, posicionando seu oboé perto da boca. — Vamos começar.</p><p>Um garoto com o triângulo, sentado ao seu lado, tocou o instrumento três vezes para sinalizar o início do ensaio. Kyungsoo só teve tempo de pensar "Onde está Jongin?" antes de inconscientemente levar a trompa até a boca e começar a tocar. O pessoal da banda parecia mais empenhado do que nunca. E, para variar, o baixinho deixou-se mergulhar de cabeça na música, fechando os olhos.</p><p>Kyungsoo estava tão imerso nas notas e no som ecoando pelo campo que mal se deu conta de que o clube de coral e os integrantes da banda The Pirates não estavam ali. Nem mesmo o professor estava ali.</p><p>Ele só despertou para a realidade quando algum trompetista errou a nota. O garoto arregalou os olhos, sentindo o coração gelar. Eles estavam às vésperas das finais da melhor apresentação de suas vidas e tinham realizado ensaios perfeitos durante toda a semana. Por que agora? Talvez a pessoa apenas estivesse nervosa. Entretanto, quando outros musicistas também mudaram o tom e as notas, iniciando uma composição completamente diferente, ele percebeu que algo estava errado.</p><p>Kyungsoo afastou os lábios do bocal da trompa, confuso.</p><p>De repente, todos os alunos na arquibancada começaram a se levantar. Kyungsoo franziu a testa, estranhando os movimentos não planejados, mas permaneceu no lugar onde estava. Ele apenas pôde observar e ouvir o estrondo dos tênis pisoteando as fileiras enquanto as pessoas marchavam até o campo, dividindo-se em dois grupos e depois se alinhando numa formação perfeita no gramado à sua frente.</p><p>Ele olhou para os lados, vendo que estava sozinho. Ele deveria se levantar?</p><p>O que estava acontecendo?</p><p>E então, como num passe de mágica, Kim Jongin surgiu de debaixo da arquibancada vestindo sua jaqueta azul e vermelha do time, a franja do cabelo castanho caindo na testa e um sorriso travesso despontando nos lábios. E o pior de tudo: com uma trompa nas mãos.</p><p>Ele não se lembrava de ter batido a cabeça e acordado em um universo paralelo do filme <em>Megarrromântico</em>, mas lá estava ele, vivendo a melhor comédia romântica clichê da sua vida.</p><p>Kyungsoo se levantou e desceu as escadas correndo, quase entrando em uma espécie de colapso nervoso. Quando parou sobre o gramado, a alguns metros de onde o pessoal do clube de música estava, suas pernas pareciam tão moles quanto a gelatina de morango que sua mãe fazia. E tudo só pareceu piorar quando Jongin caminhou até ele, arrastando os tênis de leve na grama e escondendo um sorriso envergonhado.</p><p>— Então... Tem esse cara... — ele começou, falando baixinho. Os músicos atrás dele se inclinaram para a frente, num esforço inútil para tentar ouvi-lo de longe. — Um cara que eu conheci no clube de música da escola. Ele toca trompa, devora livros como ninguém e fica bem bonito com óculos de grau. Ele também tem sete pintinhas na nuca. Eu mesmo contei. — Ele riu, nervoso. Seus dedos tremiam ao redor do instrumento em suas mãos. — Eu realmente pisei na bola com ele... Eu fui um idiota, e eu só queria que ele soubesse disso. Eu não sou nenhum Zac Efron, e sei que é impossível competir com o cara, mas você acha que ele me perdoaria mesmo assim?</p><p>Atrás dele, o pessoal do clube começou a tocar seus instrumentos por conta própria, iniciando uma melodia típica de filmes de suspense. O <em>quarterback </em>olhou para trás e deu risada, então Kyungsoo suspeitou que aquilo não fizesse parte do plano. O baixinho apenas riu também, sentindo todos os olhares sobre ele.</p><p>Ele deu de ombros.</p><p>— Você é melhor do que a droga do Zac Efron, Jongin — disse Kyungsoo, respirando fundo e comprimindo os lábios para esconder seu sorriso. — E eu não tenho certeza se conheço esse cara tão maravilhoso que você conheceu, mas eu aposto que ele já te perdoou por isso.</p><p>— Acha que esse cara maravilhoso aceitaria ir ao baile comigo também?</p><p>Seu coração começou a disparar. Ele podia sentir a brisa tocando-o na nuca, deixando todos os pelinhos do seu corpo arrepiados.</p><p>— O quê? J-Jongin... — O garoto engoliu em seco. — Você tem certeza?</p><p>— Tenho. — Ele balançou a cabeça, convicto. E enquanto ele o olhava no fundo dos olhos, o baixinho percebeu que ele estava quase lacrimejando. — Não tem sentido ir ao baile se não for com você. Eu estou pronto para sair da caixa, Kyungsoo.</p><p>Ele demorou algum tempo para responder. Nesses segundos de silêncio, conforme Jongin havia implorado para o pessoal do clube de música um dia antes, eles deram início a uma composição improvisada de <em>Caught By The River</em>, a canção que ele e Kyungsoo ouviram juntos dentro da caminhonete do seu pai, aquele noite no alto do morro.</p><p>Mas o que o garoto provavelmente não esperava era que Jongin fosse tocar também. Aquela trompa na mão dele não era só de enfeite, afinal. O atleta parecia ter ensaiado horrores, mas, ainda assim, era terrível de escutar. Os alunos não deram importância ao som agonizante e sofrido escapando da trompa, então significava que as coisas estavam seguindo conforme o planejado. Kyungsoo cobriu as orelhas e começou a gargalhar.</p><p>— Jongin, eu sei que sua intenção é boa, mas...</p><p>Ele parou. Apenas por um instante.</p><p>— Se você não aceitar ir ao baile comigo, então eu vou continuar tocando.</p><p>O <em>quarterback </em>voltou a tocar, o ruído desafinado ecoando no campo.</p><p>— Jongin, pelo amor de Deus! — Kyungsoo pediu, metade desesperado e com dor de ouvido; metade achando tudo muito engraçado. Ele continuou tocando, tocando e tocando, então o garoto ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição. — Ok, ok, você venceu. Às oito horas, e você me busca em casa.</p><p>Ele finalmente afastou a boca do instrumento, as bochechas vermelhas pelo esforço. Jongin sorriu, todo contente.</p><p>— Com a caminhonete roubada?</p><p>— Com a caminhonete roubada — Kyungsoo confirmou. E depois se virou para os seus colegas do clube, erguendo o polegar em aprovação. — Obrigado, pessoal! Vocês foram ótimos!</p><p>Em resposta, seus colegas soltaram gritos em comemoração. Uma garota foi até o atleta e sorriu, arrancando a trompa da sua mão com delicadeza e voltando até o grupo. Aos poucos, após se inclinarem numa reverência e acenarem rapidamente, eles se afastaram, carregando seus instrumentos e vez ou outra olhando sobre os ombros, espiando os dois garotos que foram deixados para trás.</p><p>Kyungsoo e Jongin ficaram trocando olhares por algum tempo, envergonhados. Só agora a ficha estava caindo. Era quase impossível acreditar que Kim Jongin, o astro do time de futebol, havia pedido a ajuda do clube de música inteiro para protagonizar uma cena clichê só para que ele pudesse pedir desculpas e convidá-lo para o baile. Uau.</p><p>Ele era incrível. Simplesmente incrível.</p><p>— Kyungsoo, você...</p><p>E por achá-lo tão incrível — e também por ter uma memória muito boa, mesmo bêbado —, Kyungsoo achava que ele merecia uma resposta. Ele ainda se lembrava da declaração e de ter sido embalado nos braços do namorado no banheiro da casa de um desconhecido. Ele lembrava de tudo.</p><p>Então ele apenas respirou fundo e disse, com todas as letras. E ficou feliz pela brisa não ter levado suas palavras embora.</p><p>— Eu também gosto de você, Kim Jongin. <em>Muito</em>.</p><p>Jongin paralisou. A boca aberta em um "O" se transformou aos poucos em um sorriso, e ele coçou a nuca, envergonhado.</p><p>— Eu ia perguntar se você quer sair e comer um hambúrguer, mas <em>caramba</em>, isso foi muito melhor — ele disse, esticando os braços até seus ombros, pedindo por um abraço. — Vem cá, garoto da trompa.</p><p>E ele o abraçou, ainda mais forte do que no dia da festa. Kyungsoo se encaixou perfeitamente em seus braços e roçou o nariz de leve no seu pescoço, deixando um beijo carinhoso ali.</p><p>— Merda, eu tava com saudades de você.</p><p>— Oh. Esse não é um dos palavrões politicamente corretos do BuzzFeed.</p><p>— Não é — ele concordou, rindo. — Acho que você é uma má influência.</p><p>— Eu estou criando um <em>monstro </em>— Jongin brincou, e os dois começaram a rir.</p><p>Kyungsoo se afastou de repente e recolheu as mãos, colocando-as nos bolsos do seu casaco e começando a andar para longe dali. Como o bom namorado que era, Jongin apenas o seguiu, ainda com um sorriso no rosto. Os dois caminharam sobre o gramado, até que o baixinho sentiu o braço pesado do <em>quarterback </em>envolvendo seu pescoço.</p><p>O garoto, então, diminuiu a velocidade e começou a andar mais devagar.</p><p>Ele queria que o tempo parasse.</p><p>— A propósito, eu aceito o hambúrguer. E você paga.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮ ✮ ✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Era sábado à noite. Sehun encarava seu reflexo no espelho do vestiário, observando atentamente os traços de tinta preta no alto das bochechas. Ele respirou fundo e sorriu, satisfeito. O rapaz podia sentir a adrenalina percorrendo sua corrente sanguínea, os gritos e vozes abafadas vindo do lado de fora fazendo seu corpo inteiro vibrar. Aquele era o grande dia.</p><p>Mas a adrenalina não era a única coisa corroendo-o por dentro. Nos últimos dias, ele e Jongin pareciam ter recuperado algo que eles perderam no meio do caminho ao longo dos anos: a amizade verdadeira. Os dois, mesmo que de modo inconsciente, sempre se consideraram mais colegas do que amigos. Olhando para trás, Sehun agora entendia o porquê.</p><p>Jongin parecia fugir sempre que o assunto nas rodinhas de conversa entre rapazes era sobre garotas bonitas, filmes pornôs de locadoras e a dificuldade de abrir um sutiã. Sehun ainda se lembrava do seu sorriso nervoso durante a oitava série, quando ele recusou pegar emprestado de Yixing uma das revistas da Playboy que o chinês roubara do pai.</p><p>Se tivesse prestado atenção, teria percebido que o amigo estava sempre se esquivando. Ou, na pior das hipóteses, apenas concordando debilmente com todas as besteiras que eles diziam. No fundo, ele não se importava se a calcinha das líderes de torcida estava aparecendo ou se a Jihyo usava um número maior de sutiã do que a Yeri. Jongin sempre fora gay. E nenhum deles nunca prestara atenção de verdade. Eles nunca se importaram.</p><p>Mas Sehun se importava agora. E talvez por isso ele estivesse tão apreensivo no corredor do vestiário, olhando para a porta de cinco em cinco segundos.</p><p>Um dia antes, quando Jongin contou a ele sobre as aulas de balé e sobre uma das decisões mais importantes da sua vida, o <em>wide-receiver </em>não pensou duas vezes antes de dizer que ele precisava seguir seu coração. E aquele até podia ser o conselho mais clichê do mundo, mas ele pareceu feliz em ouvir aquilo. Sehun se perguntava qual das duas coisas que mais gostava no mundo o garoto escolheria: o jogo de futebol ou a apresentação de balé?</p><p>Será que o time conseguiria vencer sem seu astro?</p><p>Será que a apresentação seria perfeita sem seu dançarino?</p><p>Enquanto ele se perdia em suas reflexões, a porta bateu à sua direita. Um rapaz de pele dourada e uma camiseta do uniforme com o número 88 nas costas atravessou o cômodo.</p><p>— Certo, time! Estão prontos? — perguntou o capitão. Kim Jongin se aproximou do grupo que se trocava em frente aos armários e deu tapinhas nas costas de seus colegas, tentando animá-los. Mas Sehun, sendo seu amigo por bastante tempo, sabia muito bem que o <em>quarterback </em>também estava nervoso. — Vamos fazer o melhor jogo de nossas vidas hoje!</p><p>— Sim, capitão! — responderam em uníssono.</p><p>Yixing, então, acertou um dos armários com os punhos, entusiasmado, e logo o lugar foi preenchido por uma sequência de tapas e socos em comemoração.</p><p>Sehun aproveitou a distração dos outros jogadores e rapidamente correu até o rapaz. O <em>quarterback </em>estava passando a tinta no rosto, guiando-se pelo reflexo no espelho pequeno grudado na porta do seu armário.</p><p>— Você tem certeza? — perguntou baixinho. — Vai mesmo desistir da apresentação?</p><p>Jongin deu de ombros.</p><p>— Eu nunca disse nada sobre desistir da apresentação.</p><p>— Então o que você planeja fazer?</p><p>— Só vou jogar nos dois primeiros tempos. O teatro onde vai ser a apresentação não é tão longe daqui — ele explicou. — Kyungsoo trouxe a bicicleta dele. Ele vai me levar até lá. Se formos rápidos, então conseguimos chegar a tempo. Pode dar certo.</p><p>Sehun suspirou e apoiou o ombro em um dos armários ao lado.</p><p>— Isso é loucura, Jongin.</p><p>— Você tem razão. É loucura. — Ele sorriu. — Mas acho que seria ainda mais louco se eu deixasse de tentar.</p><p>— Além disso... Kris me mandou uma mensagem. Ele não vem. O filho da mãe é o nosso melhor Tight-End, merda. O que a gente vai fazer?</p><p>— Eu sei. Jackson já está se preparando pra entrar em campo no lugar dele — Jongin respondeu, num tom quase tranquilizador. Era impressionante que o garoto estivesse tão seguro de si, mesmo com tanta coisa acontecendo no dia mais importante do semestre inteiro. — Eu tenho tudo sob controle.</p><p>O capitão deu-lhe tapinhas e fechou a porta do armário, seu sorriso de orelha a orelha fazendo os traços de tinta se distenderem em seu rosto. Os olhos do <em>quarterback </em>eram apenas duas fendas brilhantes, as covinhas marcadas nas bochechas. Nada podia pará-lo agora.</p><p>Sehun olhou para trás a tempo de ver Byun Baekhyun espionando-o de modo discreto. O rapaz estava de costas e ainda sem camisa, empenhado na tarefa de colocar seu <em>shoulder pad, </em>mas ele percebeu seu olhar fixo no dele através do espelho. O <em>wide-receiver</em> ergueu uma sobrancelha, em desafio.</p><p>Se isso estivesse acontecendo apenas alguns meses atrás, ele não tinha dúvidas de que o tampinha franziria a testa de modo irritado e provavelmente ergueria o dedo do meio. O Byun teria soltado uma frase ácida ou coisa pior, com certeza. Mas ali, naquele momento, tudo que a imagem no espelho mostrava era um pequeno sorriso que ele tentou esconder. E que, felizmente, não conseguiu.</p><p>O peito de Sehun começou a vibrar. E ele já não sabia se o culpado era Byun Baekhyun e o contorno dos músculos na pele exposta das suas costas ou o barulho vindo do campo de futebol. Do lado de fora, os gritos e aplausos estavam se intensificando, mais altos do que nunca.</p><p>O jogo estava prestes a começar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮ ✮ ✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A arquibancada estava tremendo. Literalmente.</p><p>As pessoas batiam os pés na estrutura de madeira e ferro, gritando e erguendo as mãos cobertas por luvas peludas personalizadas. Era uma mão de espuma para torcida, mas no formato de uma pata de lobo com adição de pelos cinza-claros e unhas escuras. Kyungsoo queria ter uma dessas, mas ele estava ocupado demais carregando sua trompa, sentado com o restante do clube de música nas primeiras fileiras.</p><p>Seu coração estava acelerado, e ele começou seu processo de distração ao brincar com as correntes que pendiam do seu uniforme. As ombreiras, como sempre, pareciam grandes demais. E ele já estava sentindo calor dentro do traje, lutando contra a vontade de arrancar todos aqueles botões e sentir o vento contra seu peito.</p><p>A banda marcial de Pyeongnae já estava se apresentando, o que significava que eles teriam de descer em breve. Apesar de estarem muito bem vestidos em seus uniformes pretos e brilhantes, a apresentação do grupo adversário não era nada impressionante. A marcha era previsível, entediante e nem um pouco original. A coisa toda acabou bem rápido, e aplausos mornos ecoaram pela plateia, sinalizando o término.</p><p>Quando alguém ligou o microfone, as caixas de som perto da arquibancada soltaram um ruído agudo. A estática ressoou pelo campo. Kyungsoo respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar, sabendo o que estava por vir.</p><p>— Senhoras e senhores — anunciou uma voz ecoando pelos alto-falantes. Era Kim Junmyeon, o presidente do clube de rádio. — Por favor, deem as boas-vindas à banda marcial do colégio Yongsan!</p><p>Serem anunciados por uma voz conhecida era um pouco reconfortante. Eles desceram pela lateral, enfileirados de modo organizado enquanto marchavam degraus abaixo. Kyungsoo remexeu na gola do seu uniforme, nervoso. Havia um espaço vazio ao seu lado, que rapidamente foi preenchido quando Kim Jongin saiu de seu esconderijo estratégico e se juntou ao grupo, caminhando de forma harmônica até o centro do gramado. Ele apenas sorriu, carregando seu triângulo, e o mundo todo fez sentido outra vez.</p><p>A torcida vibrou ao ver o <em>quarterback </em>marchando entre eles. A essa altura, sua presença não era nada novo para o colégio Yongsan, já que todos sabiam sobre a advertência que fizera Kim Jongin entrar para o clube de música por acidente. Mas ainda era estranhamente engraçado vê-lo ali, como se ele fosse um ponto fora da curva, totalmente deslocado e chamando a atenção sendo o único vestido diferente.</p><p>Na lateral, perto das arquibancadas, Gray Wolf animava a torcida enquanto pedia para que todos dessem início a harmonização de <em>We Will Rock You</em>, como a tradição exigia. Do outro lado, Luhan e Chanyeol se preparavam para ligar os instrumentos na caixa de som. Sunmi e Jongdae já estavam com seus microfones ajustados, conforme o planejado.</p><p>Eles assumiram suas posições. Os percussionistas estavam divididos em dois grupos, um de cada lado do campo. Conforme as pessoas na plateia batiam os pés e aplaudiam, os músicos responsáveis pelos trombones e tambores iniciavam o aquecimento, caminhando até o centro do campo. Kyungsoo se moveu, e a formação organizada foi destruída por alguns segundos até se transformar em letras perfeitas para quem visse a apresentação de cima.</p><p>QUEEN</p><p>A plateia soltou um "Uau" em admiração e os aplausos alcançaram seus ouvidos. Estava dando certo.</p><p>Trompetes e trompas se fizeram ouvir quando o ritmo inicial de <em>Fat Bottomed Girls </em>preencheu o ar. A formação se desfez outra vez, os músicos andando rapidamente até novas posições. Kyungsoo quase tropeçou enquanto marchava de costas, muito mais rápido do que estava acostumado. Mas quando eles enfim se alinharam e a torcida pôde visualizar perfeitamente a silhueta de Freddie Mercury, formando a imagem icônica do cantor erguendo o braço e segurando o microfone, a plateia foi ao delírio.</p><p>Ao mesmo tempo, enquanto o segundo refrão começava, as vozes de Chanyeol, Sunmi, Jongdae e Luhan tomaram conta do campo. Kyungsoo sentiu arrepios quando ouviu o coro das vozes juntas, como sentira tantas outras vezes durante os ensaios. Mas agora era de verdade. Era real.</p><p>Houve uma breve pausa antes de o ritmo ser quebrado propositalmente. Era uma homenagem ao Queen, e a composição criada pelo Sr. Kwon trazia fragmentos de diversas músicas da banda. Da cabine de rádio, Junmyeon fez um sinal de positivo com a mão. Luhan e Chanyeol, então, foram iluminados por um dos holofotes assim que começaram a tocar a guitarra e a bateria, introduzindo os primeiros acordes de <em>Radio Ga Ga</em>.</p><p>No pré-refrão, duas fileiras da arquibancada ficaram de pé de repente. As pessoas ao redor não esperavam por isso. A plateia apenas soltou gritos entusiasmados e aplaudiu, curiosa, e Kyungsoo foi mergulhado numa sensação maravilhosa quando os alunos do coral começaram a cantar. E, para a sua surpresa, eles não foram os únicos. Quando o refrão chegou, a torcida inteira estava cantando também, erguendo o punho no ar e agitando suas patas personalizadas de lobo.</p><p>Gray Wolf estava balançando os braços de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse acompanhando um show ao vivo. Até mesmo as líderes de torcida estavam saltitantes, agitando seus pompons e improvisando uma pequena coreografia para as músicas.</p><p>No fim, os instrumentos do clube de música, as vozes da banda The Pirates e o coro harmonioso do coral foi a combinação perfeita para fazer os dois lados da arquibancada ficarem de pé. Parados na última posição, formando o desenho de um lobo sobre o gramado, Kyungsoo sentiu que podia chorar enquanto eles eram aplaudidos como nunca tinham sido antes. Eles haviam feito algo incrível.</p><p>Eles foram <em>vistos</em>. Pela primeira vez.</p><p>A silhueta do lobo se transformou em uma verdadeira bagunça quando os alunos do clube de música começaram a se abraçar, comemorando pelo trabalho bem feito. Os aplausos ainda ecoavam nos ouvidos de Kyungsoo. Ele se sentia vibrando de dentro pra fora, todos os holofotes parecendo recair sobre ele. O garoto, de repente, não se sentia mais tão invisível. E ele percebeu que gostava disso.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮ ✮ ✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Para Jongin, havia algo de libertador em entrar em campo. Todos os aplausos, os gritos e a vibração que emanava das arquibancadas faziam seu corpo todo ficar elétrico. Era uma sensação boa. Fazia seu peito se encher de esperança e descargas de adrenalina fluírem na ponta dos dedos.</p><p>Ele e os colegas seguiram a caminho do gramado, os traços de tinta preta já desenhados no alto das bochechas, pouco abaixo dos olhos. Aquilo era uma espécie de amuleto da sorte. Como uma promessa. Um juramento de que precisavam dar o seu melhor e honrar as tradições.</p><p>Mas seu verdadeiro trevo de quatro folhas estava em pé perto das arquibancadas, esperando ao lado da primeira fileira para vê-lo passar. Kyungsoo corria os olhos pelos membros da equipe, à procura de Jongin por baixo de um daqueles capacetes. O astro do time se aproximou dele discretamente, sorrindo assim que seus olhares se encontraram. Seu peito pulsou de novo, mais frenético do que nunca. E, dessa vez, não tinha nada a ver com a torcida.</p><p>O garoto estava encostado ao corrimão de metal, esperando por ele com um pequeno sorriso e olhos brilhantes.</p><p>— Só queria te desejar boa sorte — ele disse. Sua voz quase foi engolida por todo aquele barulho e a música alta que vinha da apresentação das líderes de torcida.</p><p>De repente, ele se sentiu mais calmo. E também mais confiante. Aquele rapaz ridiculamente vestido com o uniforme da banda marcial, seu <em>namorado</em>, era capaz de mudar seu humor apenas com algumas poucas palavras. Kyungsoo era mesmo seu amuleto da sorte.</p><p>Ele queria tanto poder beijá-lo. O mundo era tão, tão injusto.</p><p>Em vez disso, ele apenas se contentou em levar a mão até o topo da sua cabeça e bagunçar os fios de leve. Kyungsoo olhou para os lados, imaginando se alguém havia visto aquilo. Mas Jongin não se importava. Ele tinha tinta no rosto, milhares de equipamentos de proteção por baixo das roupas e o sorriso mais bonito de todos nos lábios.</p><p>— É melhor você vencer, <em>quarterback</em>.</p><p>Seu sorriso ficou ainda maior.</p><p>— Eu vou — Jongin prometeu, e finalmente voltou a acompanhar o resto do time em direção ao campo.</p><p>Os Búfalos de Pyeongnae não eram tão altos ou corpulentos quanto os Diabinhos de Taejon. Mas Jongin tinha de admitir: os caras tinham presença. Todos estavam vestidos de preto, metade do rosto pintado de tinta com desenhos tribais. Alguns jogadores se aqueciam do outro lado, exibindo sua velocidade em um breve treino de troca de passes. Ele ouvira falar que o time deles era rápido, mas ver pessoalmente era um pouco assustador.</p><p>Após um discurso motivador do treinador e de soltarem seu grito de guerra, eles correram até o centro do campo, animados. O colégio Yongsan começaria atacando. Os garotos deram tapinhas nas costas um do outro e sussurraram palavras de incentivo, entrando em formação. O <em>center,</em> responsável por liderar a saída de bola, se posicionou no meio da linha ofensiva, agachado.</p><p>Os Búfalos já estavam preparados do outro lado, o time defensivo praticamente bufando à espera do ataque. Jongin respirou fundo e se preparou para receber a bola do <em>center</em>. Ele só precisava esperar o sinal. Seu peito subia e descia, nervoso, e os segundos até o soar do apito pareciam demorar séculos.</p><p>Mas algo estava incomodando Jongin. Ele não conseguia se concentrar na partida. Não por inteiro. O ruído ensurdecedor dos gritos da torcida estavam zumbindo em seus ouvidos e suas pernas estavam inquietas. Era impossível. Ele jamais conseguiria. Havia algo que ele precisava fazer primeiro.</p><p>De repente, ele se lembrou das palavras nos banners da candidatura de Ren à rainha do baile espalhados por toda a escola.</p><p>
  <em>"Ninguém deveria viver com medo."</em>
</p><p>Então, para o choque da sua equipe, do próprio juiz e dos jogadores do time adversário, o <em>quarterback </em>arrancou o capacete e o deixou cair sobre o gramado. Ele podia ouvir seu treinador gritando "Jongin! O que você pensa que está fazendo?" e o burburinho abismado dos torcedores na arquibancada. Ele sentiu o baque do capacete agora caído atrás dele e milhares de vozes se fundindo em "O que houve?" e "O que está acontecendo?" assim que suas pernas começaram a se mover, quase por instinto.</p><p>Era só barulho. Muito, muito barulho. Os holofotes pareciam acompanhá-lo enquanto ele caminhava para fora do campo. Tudo parecia estar em câmera lenta. Alguns metros atrás, os jogadores do seu time chamavam seu nome, mas suas pernas estavam se movendo sozinhas. Ele se afastou mais, mais e mais. Até que todas as vozes sumiram e o mundo todo desapareceu.</p><p>De longe, ele viu Kyungsoo ainda parado no mesmo lugar de antes, os olhos ainda maiores do que costumavam ser. O garoto parecia confuso e assustado ao mesmo tempo. Na verdade, Jongin não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Nesse momento, ele era a única pessoa que existia.</p><p>Ele viu o momento exato em que sua boca formou as palavras "O que você...?" de modo silencioso, sua voz sendo abafada por completo. As pessoas agitadas na arquibancada não eram agora mais do que um borrão colorido. Jongin apressou o passo e, finalmente, parou a menos de um metro de Kyungsoo. O rapaz não esperou que o baixinho terminasse sua linha de raciocínio.</p><p>Apenas um segundo mais tarde, suas mãos estavam segurando o rosto dele. Uma mais para trás, perto da nuca, com os dedos embrenhados no seu cabelo. A outra mais para a frente, o polegar pressionando seu maxilar. Jongin apoiou a testa contra a dele e olhou uma última vez dentro dos seus olhos escuros e confusos. Quando ele finalmente deixou as pálpebras cederem e se inclinou, pressionando os lábios nos dele, todos os ruídos voltaram novamente. Mas, agora, ele não se importava.</p><p>Ele estava mesmo fazendo isso. Beijando seu namorado na frente do colégio inteiro.</p><p>Kyungsoo demorou alguns segundos até esboçar uma reação. Ainda meio paralisado e completamente extasiado pelo beijo, ele enfim estendeu as mãos para abraçar sua cintura. Essa coisa toda de beijar em público era um pouco assustadora, mas parte dela também era muito libertadora. Nada no mundo seria capaz de afetá-lo enquanto ele tivesse a boca de Kyungsoo se movendo sobre a sua e o calor do seu corpo próximo ao dele. Jongin poderia fazer aquilo milhares de vezes.</p><p>Jongin e Kyungsoo estavam ocupados demais para ver os jogadores de Yongsan tirando seus capacetes para ver melhor a cena. Ocupados demais para perceber a expressão boquiaberta de Sehun e os olhares que ele discretamente trocava com Baekhyun.</p><p>Espalhados pela torcida, Zitao, Amber e Ren aplaudiam de pé, recebendo olhares tortos. Joohyun agitava os pompons de modo eufórico. Heechul gritava "Let's go, gays!" a plenos pulmões, sendo repreendido pela diretora sentada ao seu lado. Na terceira fileira da arquibancada, Choi Siwon escondia um pequeno sorriso nervoso por trás da sua bíblia companheira.</p><p>Kim Junmyeon, o garoto do clube de rádio que narrava os jogos, parecia ter se esquecido de que o microfone estava ligado. Uma risadinha escapou pelos alto-falantes.</p><p>— É isso que eu chamo de virada de jogo! — ele comentou, divertido. — E olha que a gente nem precisou da câmera do beijo.</p><p>Caramba, eles eram a droga de um clichê.</p><p>Jongin se afastou devagarinho, enchendo o namorado de selinhos antes de quebrar a sequência de beijos carinhosos com um sorriso. Kyungsoo abriu os olhos aos poucos, e as luzes dos holofotes começaram a dançar nas suas íris castanhas. De onde estavam, eles podiam ver a diretora se levantando e advertindo alguns alunos que aplaudiam a cena. Um dos monitores, carregando uma prancheta, provavelmente estava anotando seus nomes para uma futura suspensão.</p><p>A mão de Kyungsoo ainda estava agarrada ao seu uniforme.</p><p>— O que você tá fazendo? Todos estão olhando.</p><p>— Eu sei.</p><p>— Você é completamente louco, <em>quarterback</em>.</p><p>— Eu sou — ele concordou, beijando-o uma última vez. — Te vejo sábado na detenção.</p><p>Jongin ajeitou os cabelos da franja de Kyungsoo com os dedos, olhando-o com aquele olhar de bobo apaixonado. Depois se afastou correndo de volta para o gramado. Os Búfalos pareciam desnorteados, o que era um bom sinal. Jongin evitou o olhar dos companheiros de time e simplesmente se posicionou na formação, como se nada tivesse acontecido.</p><p>Jongin precisava de espaço. E agora que ele tinha se livrado da sua caixa imaginária, ele se sentia finalmente livre.</p><p>O rapaz colocou o capacete e retribuiu o olhar dos colegas.</p><p>— Desculpa pela demora, pessoal — ele disse, todo sorridente. — Eu estou pronto pra jogar agora.</p><p>Jongin estava pronto para jogar os dois melhores tempos de toda a sua vida.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮ ✮ ✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Jongin não foi expulso do jogo.</p><p>Em compensação, ele precisou aguentar o sermão da diretora por alguns minutos e ainda levou uma suspensão de brinde para casa, a apenas alguns dias do fim do ano letivo. Os dois primeiros tempos já haviam terminado e ele precisava desesperadamente sair dali. Por sorte, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun e Zhang Yixing apareceram para distrair a Sra. Kang, salvando o dia mais rápido do que as Meninas Super Poderosas.</p><p>Atrasado, Jongin correu até o estacionamento para encontrar Kyungsoo, parado perto do portão com a sua bicicleta. O garoto agora usava um casaco de moletom por cima do traje azul-marinho.</p><p>Ele nem tivera tempo de se trocar no vestiário e arrancar aquela tinta preta borrada do rosto, mas não havia tempo a perder. Os dois dispararam até a avenida em frente à escola, e o atleta se sentou na garupa.</p><p>— Aposto que agora eu sou o "garoto gay" do colégio Yongsan de novo — comentou o baixinho, pedalando na rua perto da calçada. Kyungsoo não parecia triste ou preocupado. Sua voz carregava um tom de divertimento.</p><p>Jongin segurou firme no banco, apoiando a cabeça de leve contra suas costas.</p><p>— Acho que agora esse colégio tem dois garotos gays.</p><p>— E como você se sente sobre isso, Sr. Garoto Gay Número 2?</p><p>O atleta podia sentir o vento que soprava em seu rosto, agitando a camiseta do uniforme e fazendo os fios castanhos dançarem na brisa. Ele se perguntou se Kyungsoo podia sentir que ele estava sorrindo. Porque Jongin apostaria todas as suas fichas que o garoto estava tentando esconder um sorriso agora, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver.</p><p>— Eu me sinto incrível, Soo.</p><p>O rapaz seguiu em direção à estrada, pedalando em alta velocidade enquanto seguia as suas coordenadas até o teatro onde seria a apresentação. Os carros passavam por eles, os faróis acesos lançando suas luzes fortes sobre os dois. Pouco a pouco, o dia virava noite, mas Kyungsoo apenas continuava no mesmo ritmo exaustivo. Jongin se sentia o cara mais sortudo do mundo por ter um namorado disposto a fazer aquele tipo de sacrifício por ele.</p><p>Eles seguiram o restante do trajeto em silêncio, até que Kyungsoo soltou um resmungo baixinho.</p><p>— Puta merda — ele praguejou.</p><p>— Ok, agora você tá exagerando. O pessoal do BuzzFeed vai ficar ressentido que você não usa mais os xingamentos politicamente corretos deles.</p><p>— Não, é <em>puta merda</em> mesmo. A corrente soltou, Jongin.</p><p>— Puta merda!</p><p>— Pois é.</p><p>A bicicleta foi perdendo velocidade. Os tênis de Kyungsoo ainda estavam posicionados sobre o pedal, mas ele sabia que seu esforço não levaria a lugar nenhum. Aos poucos, eles foram parando, e Jongin foi obrigado a descer da garupa antes que o garoto perdesse o equilíbrio. Os dois ficaram à deriva, de pé na escuridão sobre a calçada.</p><p>Kyungsoo ficou olhando para a corrente frouxa, desolado.</p><p>— Quanto tempo a gente tem? — perguntou baixinho.</p><p>— Quinze minutos.</p><p>— Merda.</p><p>Jongin nunca ouvira Kyungsoo dizer "merda" tantas vezes.</p><p>E, de repente, o atleta viu o namorado arregaçar as mangas do casaco e ajoelhar na lateral da avenida. Ele pensou em perguntar o que ele estava fazendo, mas antes mesmo que ele precisasse perguntar qualquer coisa, Kyungsoo segurou na corrente e se pôs a trabalhar, tentando encaixá-la de volta no lugar. O <em>quarterback </em>viu suas mãos ficarem sujas de graxa, e então ele se agachou também.</p><p>— Kyungsoo, para.</p><p>Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, negando.</p><p>— Kyungsoo, tá tudo bem. Você pode parar — ele repetiu, abraçando-o pelos ombros. — Tudo bem. Não tem problema se a gente não conseguir.</p><p>O garoto não olhou para ele, apenas se concentrando na tarefa de reposicionar a corrente. Jongin não sabia dizer se seus olhos estavam lacrimejando ou apenas brilhando, mas ele tinha a impressão de que o baixinho não estava disposto a ouvi-lo. Suas mãos ficavam cada vez mais sujas de graxa e óleo, a ponta dos dedos adquirindo uma cor escura.</p><p>Caramba, ele era mesmo um cara de sorte.</p><p>— Kyungsoo — ele chamou de novo, dessa vez segurando uma das mãos oleosas entre as suas. O rapaz enfim olhou para ele, os olhos ligeiramente úmidos. Jongin agora acariciava a lateral da sua cabeça, penteando seu cabelo com os dedos para acalmá-lo. — Escuta, Soo... A culpa não é sua. Tá tudo bem, eu posso dançar na próxima vez.</p><p>— Eu queria ver você dançar — Kyungsoo se lamentou.</p><p>— A gente pode passar no Burger King, comprar uns milk-shakes e ir pra minha casa. E aí eu posso dançar só pra você. Que tal?</p><p>Kyungsoo respirou fundo.</p><p>— Desculpa... eu estraguei tudo.</p><p>Jongin franziu a testa, repreendendo-o com o olhar. Ele estava prestes a contestá-lo e dizer mais uma vez que ele não tinha culpa de nada, mas o pensamento simplesmente desapareceu quando uma luz forte os atingiu por trás. Um carro buzinou, desacelerando até parar ao lado deles na avenida. Os dois olharam sobre os ombros, a tempo de ver um rosto conhecido aparecer na janela.</p><p>Wu Yifan desceu o vidro, inclinando o corpo para a frente.</p><p>— Ei, otários! Entrem no carro! — ele gritou. — Temos uma apresentação pra salvar.</p><p>O choque na expressão dos dois garotos não durou mais do que alguns segundos. Eles se entreolharam, surpresos, como se estivessem se perguntando se aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo ou era apenas fruto da imaginação dos dois. Mas Kris estava mesmo lá, com sua habitual aura de indiferença e uma música do Sik-k tocando no carro. Talvez aquele fosse o seu jeito esquisito de tentar consertar as coisas e pedir desculpas.</p><p>Depois que despertaram para a realidade, Kyungsoo deixou a bicicleta apoiada em um cantinho seguro na estrada e eles finalmente entraram no carro. Yixing também estava lá, no banco da frente ao lado do motorista.</p><p>— O que você tá fazendo aqui?</p><p>— Relaxa — o chinês respondeu. — Mino entrou no meu lugar. O jogo está quase acabando.</p><p>Kyungsoo olhou para as pastas jogadas no banco de trás e ergueu uma sobrancelha em desconfiança quando viu o nome escrito nelas.</p><p>— Esse não é o carro da diretora Kang?</p><p>Eles puderam ver os sorrisos arteiros de Yixing e Yifan pelo retrovisor.</p><p>— Bom, acho que vocês não serão os únicos a ter um sábado de detenção.</p><p>Mas Jongin estava mais interessado em outra coisa. A mochila de Kris estava jogada no chão a seus pés, meio aberta. Ele podia ver um papel comprido saltando para fora de um dos bolsos. Uma passagem área. O garoto sorriu, pensando em todas as vezes que o amigo recusara sair com o time de futebol para trabalhar em segredo e juntar dinheiro. Ele finalmente tinha conseguido. Ele estava recomeçando, e pronto para perdoar.</p><p>Kris estava indo para Seattle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮ ✮ ✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Quando Jongin subiu ao palco, a primeira coisa que Kyungsoo pensou foi que as maquiadoras conseguiram fazer um milagre em poucos minutos. As marcas de tinta preta nas suas bochechas, antes borradas pelo suor, haviam desaparecido por completo. Ele vestia apenas uma calça colada e sapatilhas, o tronco exposto repleto de brilhos dourados que subiam em direção às suas clavículas.</p><p>Ele estava perfeito.</p><p>As luzes acima dele faziam seu peito e o rosto cintilarem. Tudo estava brilhando. Kyungsoo achou que seu pobre coração não fosse sobreviver ao final daquela apresentação. E talvez a culpa fosse dos músculos fortes das suas pernas marcados pela calça ou os cabelos bagunçados de um jeito sexy. Mas, principalmente, ele achou que os movimentos de Jongin eram incríveis.</p><p>Ele entendia de balé tanto quanto entendia de física, ou seja, quase nada, mas estava bem claro que o rapaz era perfeito em tudo que fazia. Aquele era um Jongin diferente do Jongin que entrava em campo com capacete e uniforme. Era um Jongin ridiculamente sexy e delicado ao mesmo tempo, que se movia como se todos aqueles passos fossem tão simples quanto respirar.</p><p>— Ele é bom — Yixing soltou, admirado.</p><p>— Ele é perfeito — respondeu Kyungsoo, de modo inconsciente.</p><p>Kim Jongin não era o único no palco. Havia mais uma dezena de bailarinos e bailarinas, mas nenhum deles chegava aos pés de transmitir tanta paixão quanto ele. Extasiado, o baixinho sequer teve coragem de pegar o celular no bolso para tirar fotos. Ele sentia que não podia perder nem um milésimo de segundo daquilo.</p><p>A única coisa capaz de fazê-lo desviar os olhos da cena, algum tempo mais tarde, foi a chegada inesperada de Sehun, Baekhyun e Jackson, descendo as escadas ainda meio perdidos, antes de se juntarem a eles na plateia. Para a sua surpresa, mais garotos do time de futebol entraram esbaforidos no teatro, procurando lugares vazios para se sentar.</p><p>— Espero que o Jongin não se importe — sussurrou Yixing —, mas nós convidamos alguns amigos.</p><p>E então algumas líderes de torcida também entraram, incluindo Joohyun e Seulgi, que desceram as escadas de mãos dadas. Os outros membros do Clube Gay chegaram carregando plaquinhas improvisadas com "Kim Jongin, fighting!" escrito de canetas coloridas e ele jurou até mesmo ter visto o Sr. Kwon, o professor de música fanático pelo Sylvester Stallone, entrando disfarçado pelo outro lado, cobrindo parte do rosto com um cachecol roxo ridículo.</p><p>Uau, seu namorado era mesmo o astro daquele colégio.</p><p>Kyungsoo sorriu, animado, esperando que Jongin estivesse vendo tudo aquilo. Mas apenas alguns minutos depois, quando a apresentação terminou e todos os bailarinos se reuniram para agradecer, fazendo uma reverência exagerada para a plateia, o garoto percebeu que Jongin estava chorando. Mas também estava sorrindo.</p><p>
  <em>Ele sabia.</em>
</p><p>No final, todos os jogadores e alunos do colégio estavam de pé, aplaudindo como se aquela fosse uma partida de futebol. Jongin se afastou do grupo de dança e, em vez de seguir para os bastidores como os outros, ele veio mais para a frente no palco.</p><p>— E o jogo? — ele gritou para os amigos.</p><p>— Nós ganhamos! — Sehun gritou de volta.</p><p>E então o <em>quarterback</em> desceu correndo pelas escadas, sendo recebido por abraços apertados dos membros da sua equipe e sendo erguido nos ombros de um dos garotos. Seu olhar encontrou o dele enquanto Jongin estava lá no alto, sendo balançado para cima e para baixo. Eles sorriram um para o outro, e Kyungsoo ficou admirando a cena, vendo os lobos cinzentos do colégio Yongsan comemorando juntos.</p><p>O rapaz estava tão bonito, tão feliz e tão... livre. Tão Jongin.</p><p>Ele era suas duas metades em uma só. O jogador e o bailarino.</p><p>Kim Jongin por inteiro. Da cabeça aos pés.</p><p>E, agora, não havia caixa ou armário no mundo capaz de segurá-lo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. O baile de primavera (FINAL)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>De todas as saídas do armário, aquela era, sem dúvida, a maior delas.</p><p>Era a primeira vez que o Clube Gay se reunia para almoçar juntos em público. Eles estavam sempre escondidos na câmara secreta abaixo das arquibancadas, mas hoje eles estavam lá em cima, sentados na terceira fileira. Armados com salgadinhos, caixinhas de suco e pacotes de balas de gelatina, eles se sentiam preparados para uma guerra. Nem os olhares tortos dos outros alunos podiam pará-los agora.</p><p>Era um dia repleto de primeiras vezes. Joohyun decidira deixar as lentes em casa e usar seus óculos redondos. O moletom cor-de-rosa que ela vestia por cima do uniforme tinha o desenho da Princesa Jujuba e da Marceline com um arco-íris, e aquilo já bastava para dizer a todos os rapazes babões do seu fã-clube particular que, bem... eles não tinham a menor chance.</p><p>Heechul havia distribuído pulseirinhas coloridas para os membros do clube, que agora ostentavam as setes cores do arco-íris em um dos pulsos. Jongin estava roçando a ponta do dedo de leve sobre a pulseira de Kyungsoo, parcialmente escondida pela jaqueta do time de futebol com o número 88 nas costas que ele usava, enquanto a mão do baixinho estava pousada naturalmente sobre sua perna.</p><p>Ele acariciou seus dedos de modo superficial, fazendo cócegas contra a pele, e o namorado rapidamente entendeu o recado. O <em>quarterback </em>entrelaçou seus dedos ao mesmo tempo em que, com a mão livre, erguia o celular para tentar tirar uma foto das suas pulseiras gêmeas.</p><p>Na última semana de aula antes das férias, duas outras pessoas também receberam o convite oficial para fazerem parte do clube. O bilhete, mais aguardado do que a carta de Hogwarts em <em>Harry Potter</em>, havia sido entregue a Minseok e Luhan numa manhã de quarta-feira após o término das provas. Agora eles também eram membros oficiais, mas passavam mais tempo se beijando escondido no laboratório de Ciências do que qualquer outra coisa.</p><p>Kyungsoo achava a ideia de dar uns amassos perto de esqueletos de animais mortos muito anticlimática.</p><p>Os alunos não estavam muito acostumados a vê-los tão livres. Alguns lançavam olhares estranhos ou franziam a testa; outros acenavam ou sorriam. A maioria desviava o olhar ou fingia ignorá-los por completo, como Siwon, embora o baixinho soubesse que ele provavelmente era o responsável pela surpresa que encontrara no armário mais cedo.</p><p>Naquela manhã, quando Kyungsoo abriu seu armário, havia sobre seus livros uma página pequena que parecia ter sido arrancada da bíblia. Uma passagem estava destacada de caneta marca texto amarela.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Amados, amemo-nos uns aos outros; porque o amor é de Deus; e qualquer que ama é nascido de Deus e conhece a Deus. Aquele que não ama não conhece a Deus; porque Deus é amor."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ele encarou aquilo como um pedido de desculpas do Clube dos Cristãos e sorriu, guardando a página dobrada dentro do estojo.</p><p>— Ei — chamou Jongin, roubando sua atenção. — Será que eu vesti o uniforme do avesso essa manhã? Todo mundo tá olhando pra mim.</p><p>— Tecnicamente, todo mundo <em>sempre </em>está olhando pra você — ele respondeu. — E vale lembrar que você acabou de sair do armário pra escola toda, e também para o colégio Pyeongnae inteiro, então talvez tenha algo a ver com isso.</p><p>— Talvez — ele concordou. E depois o empurrou com o ombro, tentando provocá-lo. — As pessoas estão mesmo sempre olhando pra mim?</p><p>Kyungsoo revirou os olhos.</p><p>— Sim, Sr. Popular.</p><p>— O que é isso? — Ele cutucou sua barriga. — Você tá com ciúmes?</p><p>O garoto o encarou por trás dos óculos, com aquele olhar mortal que provavelmente queria dizer "Não me provoque, <em>quarterback</em>" e então voltou sua atenção para o suco, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. Jongin conseguiu o que queria: fazê-lo ficar com vergonha. Mas mal sabia o atleta que seu namorado tinha cartas na manga para dar o troco.</p><p>Kyungsoo deu um gole no suco de uva e depois encolheu os ombros.</p><p>— Por que eu ficaria? Eles é que deveriam ter ciúmes de mim — ele confessou. — Eu namoro o cara mais bonito da escola.</p><p>Jongin soltou uma risada engasgada e se inclinou, deixando que seu riso morresse nos lábios de Kyungsoo. O atleta estava de pernas cruzadas ao seu lado na arquibancada, e uma das suas mãos estava encaixada na sua perna, os dedos apertando de leve a coxa dele por cima do uniforme. Ainda com um sorrisinho, ele se afastou, ouvindo os colegas resmungarem baixinho.</p><p>Joohyun cutucou Heechul.</p><p>— Você trouxe o saquinho de vômito?</p><p>— Quem me dera! — ele exclamou. — Da próxima vez eu juro que trago um <em>kit de emergência contra namorados melosos</em>. — Jongin chutou o rapaz enquanto beijava Kyungsoo pela segunda vez. — Mas eu até que gosto dessa demonstração de afeto gay pública. Casal hétero é tão anos 2000.</p><p>Alguns minutos mais tarde, os salgadinhos haviam acabado e agora Jongin estava deitado no colo do baixinho, as pernas dobradas sobre a arquibancada. E Kyungsoo, por sua vez, puxava sua franja para cima e soltava, de novo e de novo, porque era secretamente gostoso e divertido ver como os fios castanhos sempre teimavam em cair sobre a testa outra vez.</p><p>Jongin, de olhos fechados, deixava que os raios de sol mornos da manhã tocassem seu rosto. Era tão delicado e acolhedor quanto os toques de Kyungsoo no seu cabelo, nas bochechas e no peito. Vez ou outra, o garoto ajeitava sua gravata frouxa, mesmo que não houvesse nenhum inspetor à vista que pudesse repreendê-lo. E o atleta, como o bom provocador que era, puxava a gravata para baixo só para que ele pudesse arrumá-la de novo.</p><p>— Vocês dois estão dando um show — comentou Amber, sorrindo e mostrando o dedo do meio para as pessoas que os observavam de longe.</p><p>— Bom, se eles vão ficar encarando, então vamos dar um motivo pra eles olharem — disse Jongin.</p><p>Kyungsoo concordou com a cabeça.</p><p>— Acho que a gente devia dar uns amassos bem nojentos no corredor.</p><p>— Uau, Kyungsoo. Eu não sabia que você era um rebelde.</p><p>Zitao, sentado na fileira de cima, jogou seus bastões sobre um dos ombros e se inclinou para a frente.</p><p>— Vocês vão juntos ao baile? — perguntou ele.</p><p>— Sim! — Jongin respondeu de imediato, abrindo os olhos. — Eu estou ansioso pra ver o Kyungsoo em um terninho. Esse garoto vai parar o trânsito, vocês vão ver. Vai ficar um gato! — Kyungsoo deu-lhe um tapinha na testa, erguendo uma sobrancelha como se dissesse "Ok, já chega". — Ai, Soo!</p><p>Heechul passou os braços ao redor de Amber e Ren, puxando-as para um abraço grupal desengonçado.</p><p>— Então... e quanto a nós três? A Joohyun vai ao baile com as amigas líderes de torcida todo ano porque é tipo uma tradição delas, e o Tao prefere ficar em casa assistindo séries na Netflix e escutando músicas emo. Que tal irmos todos juntos?</p><p>Ren arregalou os olhos por alguns segundos. O gesto não passou despercebido por Kyungsoo.</p><p>— Na verdade... — Ela sorriu, sem graça, encolhendo os ombros. — Eu meio que já tenho um par pro baile.</p><p>— <em>Você tem?</em> — Amber, Heechul e Joohyun perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>Até mesmo Jongin se levantou, curioso.</p><p>— Quem é? A gente conhece?</p><p>Ren deu um gole no suco de caixinha, afundando no banco. Ela enfiou metade de um <em>cookie</em> de chocolate na boca, mastigando devagar enquanto evitava contato visual com os outros. A garota não queria contar, Kyungsoo percebeu.</p><p>— Entendi. Ela quer bancar a misteriosa. Tudo bem, Ren... A gente vai acabar descobrindo mesmo — Heechul concluiu. Depois, virando-se para Amber, ele disse: — Quer ir comigo, então?</p><p>A garota fez uma careta.</p><p>— Por que parece que nós somos Janis e Damian de <em>Meninas Malvadas</em>?</p><p>Heechul encarou aquela resposta como um "sim". O Clube Gay irrompeu em gargalhadas que ecoaram por todo o campo. Ao mesmo tempo, como se tivesse sido planejado, o sinal anunciando o fim do intervalo soou ao longe. Eles se sentiam livres o bastante para conversar bem alto, sem medo de serem ouvidos. Sem se importarem com os olhares julgadores.</p><p>Lanchar nas arquibancadas, na frente de todo o colégio, era uma espécie de rito de libertação. Significava menos tempo se escondendo e mais tempo mostrando ao mundo o quanto tinham orgulho de ser quem eles eram.</p><p>E, afinal, mesmo que o mundo todo ficasse contra eles, não tinha a menor importância.</p><p>Eles tinham uns aos outros. E isso bastava.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮ ✮ ✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Os garotos do time de futebol, sentados na mesa do refeitório, conversavam sobre as duas únicas coisas que eles sabiam falar: esportes e calcinhas. E quando o assunto era as meninas do time de vôlei, eles simplesmente uniam o útil ao agradável.</p><p>Baekhyun, sentado entre Jackson e Mino, apenas se concentrava em beber sua latinha de Pepsi — porque, falando sério, Coca-Cola era superestimada — e ignorar completamente, ou tanto quanto possível, o falatório sobre a calcinha rosa de coraçõezinhos de uma caloura do primeiro ano que jogava como levantadora.</p><p>Em seu antigo colégio, ele sempre fora o primeiro a bater no peito com orgulho e contar os detalhes sórdidos de suas aventuras sexuais com garotas, mas agora, de alguma forma, não parecia certo.</p><p>— Vocês ficaram sabendo da grande fofoca da semana? — perguntou um dos garotos da defesa. — Alguém andou espalhando no Drop That que a Joohyun é lésbica, porque ela começou a andar com Jongin, Kyungsoo e os amigos deles. Ela não negou os boatos, e parece que ela tá pegando uma das líderes de torcida. — Os outros começaram a rir e empurrar Baekhyun pelo ombro, zombando dele. — E pensar que o nosso amiguinho Byun aqui e o <em>wide-receiver</em> passaram anos brigando por um amor impossível.</p><p>Baekhyun apenas riu e deu de ombros.</p><p>Era engraçado perceber o quanto as coisas haviam mudado. Apenas alguns meses atrás, ele estava disputando e rivalizando com Oh Sehun pelo coração de Bae Joohyun, seu amor platônico desde a escola primária. Nada disso importava agora. Ele não pensava mais na líder de torcida daquele jeito, mesmo não tendo percebido exatamente quando o que sentia por ela havia desaparecido.</p><p>— Agora você e o Sehun podem se dar bem — comentou Jackson, apaziguador.</p><p><em>Você não faz ideia</em>, ele pensou.</p><p>— E não vamos precisar manter vocês dois longe de objetos cortantes — brincou Mino.</p><p>Enquanto gargalhadas ecoavam pelo refeitório, seu celular começou a vibrar sobre a mesa. A notificação piscando na tela dizia "o wide-receiver babaca", e Baekhyun apanhou o aparelho antes que alguém mais pudesse ler.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>O wide-receiver babaca:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Te vejo no baile amanhã?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A mensagem parecia carregar uma pontada de esperança. Ele digitou uma resposta rápida e curta, apenas um "Com certeza", sem carinha feliz nem nada.</p><p>Quando deu por si, ele estava sorrindo.</p><p>E não demorou até que um dos garotos percebesse também. Jackson deu-lhe cotoveladas, e imediatamente seu sorriso desapareceu, temendo pelo pior. Será que ele tinha visto? Será que mais alguém na mesa havia notado? Julgando pelo sorriso sacana, nenhum deles parecia ter desconfiado de nada.</p><p>— Você tem um encontro, Byun? — ele provocou, divertido.</p><p>Seus dedos pressionaram a lata de Pepsi com um pouco mais de força, descontando ali sua ansiedade. Ele sorriu de novo, relaxando os ombros.</p><p>— Pode-se dizer que sim.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
  
  <b>✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Jongin era o pior clichê de todos. Do tipo que não buzinava ou avisava antes de estacionar a caminhonete na rua em frente à sua casa e ainda fazia questão de invadir o seu quarto pela janela.</p><p>Aquela não era a primeira vez, e também não seria a última. Mas, por outro lado, Kyungsoo ficava feliz por ele não ter chegado com um buquê de rosas ou uma caixa de bombons em uma caixa com laços extravagantes.</p><p>Ele preferia Kim Jongin, seu smoking desarrumado e a caminhonete velha roubada do pai.</p><p>— Nós temos uma porta, sabia? — Kyungsoo brincou, ainda de costas para ele, o rosto enfiado no armário enquanto ele empurrava sua bagunça de cuecas, uma camiseta usada e meias de personagens de desenho para Nárnia. — Fica no andar de baixo.</p><p>— Tropecei no seu quintal e esmaguei uma margarida. Fiquei com medo de encarar a sua mãe depois de ter <em>aniquilado </em>uma das flores dela. Aposto que ela...</p><p>Ele parou de falar de repente. Kyungsoo finalmente havia se afastado do armário e dado meia-volta, andando até ficar a apenas alguns metros dele.</p><p>O garoto usava um smoking preto, uma gravata borboleta e sapatos tão brilhantes que pareciam ter sido engraxados durante três encarnações. O terninho, provavelmente herdado do pai, ficava um pouco grande nos ombros, mas o atleta achava que era fofo. Seu cabelo formava um topete bonitinho e, dessa vez, estava sem os óculos.</p><p>Jongin teve a sorte de não engasgar com o chiclete que mascava do lado direito da boca.</p><p>— Uau — ele sussurrou, ainda ligeiramente boquiaberto enquanto o examinava de cima a baixo. Jongin engoliu em seco, embasbacado, um sorriso se desenhando no cantinho dos lábios. Por pouco não engoliu o maldito chiclete de menta.</p><p>— O que foi? — Kyungsoo ajeitou o colarinho, preocupado. — Estou esquisito?</p><p>— Você tá lindo, Kyungsoo.</p><p>O rapaz deixou escapar um risinho.</p><p>— É um pouco injusto você dizer isso enquanto está... <em>assim.</em></p><p>— Assim como? — Jongin perguntou, segurando nas laterais do smoking aberto e girando em seus sapatos pretos para dar uma voltinha, exibindo seu look <em>James Bond desempregado. </em>— Bonito? Sexy? — Seu sorriso cresceu ainda mais, e só para piorar as coisas para Kyungsoo, ele lhe ofereceu uma piscadela. — <em>Gostoso?</em></p><p>Kyungsoo sabia que ele ficaria bonito com uma roupa formal. Ele achava que estava preparado psicologicamente para vê-lo em um terno escuro, esbanjando toda a sua beleza como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, mas definitivamente não estava preparado para <em>aquilo.</em></p><p>— Não acredito que estou namorando o cara mais convencido da face da Terra — ele debochou, soltando um falso suspiro de cansaço.</p><p>Aquela era a sua maneira de fugir discretamente do assunto. Ou, do contrário, seria obrigado a admitir que Jongin era tudo isso: bonito, sexy e gostoso, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Com ou sem smoking.</p><p>Com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, o atleta apoiou o peso em uma das pernas e ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— Você tem um ótimo gosto para garotos, Do Kyungsoo — ele respondeu, travesso.</p><p>A verdade era que Kyungsoo simplesmente não conseguia desviar os olhos dele. Do cabelo que caía sobre a testa de um jeito bonito, da camisa branca colada ao corpo atlético por baixo do terno e das calças que deixavam suas pernas ainda mais compridas. Teimoso como era, Jongin não fechara seu smoking como ele, optando por deixar os dois botões da frente abertos. Ele usava uma gravata <em>slim </em>preta, um pouco mais fina do que a gravata padrão de funcionário de escritório. Que, a propósito, estava torta e frouxa.</p><p>Será que aquele garoto nunca ia aprender a usar uma gravata direito?</p><p>Kyungsoo pigarreou, dando mais um passo à frente e mantendo seu olhar preso ao de Jongin enquanto levava as mãos até seu pescoço. Ele começou a puxar a gravata dele para baixo.</p><p>— Não tá um pouco cedo pra você começar a tirar a minha roupa? — o <em>quarterback </em>provocou.</p><p>Kyungsoo revirou os olhos.</p><p>— Vai pra casa do caramba, Jongin.</p><p>— E os palavrões do BuzzFeed estão de volta! — ele comemorou de brincadeira. Kyungsoo moveu as mãos sobre a gravata, ajeitando-a no lugar e deixando a danada um pouco mais apertada do que ele costumava usar. — Ei, Soo, diz aí. Seus pais conseguem ouvir do andar de baixo se eu começar a beijar você agora?</p><p>— Conseguem.</p><p>— Que pena — ele lamentou. — Mas tudo bem. Eu espero até a gente chegar no carro.</p><p>Jongin se inclinou, roçou o nariz contra o dele e depois deu um beijo na ponta. Depois saiu pela porta, esperando-o na beira da escada para cumprimentar os pais dele.</p><p>O trajeto do seu quintal até a rua da frente nunca pareceu tão longo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮ ✮ ✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Namorar o cara mais descolado do colégio era injusto, pensou Minseok.</p><p>Terrivelmente injusto.</p><p>Enquanto as pessoas dançavam na pista de dança e a banda The Pirates tocava em um palco improvisado no salão, ele ficava apenas balançando o corpo de leve para cá e para lá, assistindo à apresentação como um fã apaixonado.</p><p>E ele não era o único prestes a montar um fã-clube para Luhan. O garoto estava tão bonito com o terninho vermelho combinando com a sua guitarra Fender Stratocaster que algumas garotas sem par decidiram parar para admirá-lo também.</p><p><em>Esse é o meu garoto</em>, ele sentiu vontade de dizer. Gritar ao mundo sobre o incrível namorado que ele tinha deveria ser um hobby diário.</p><p>Os dedos de Luhan dedilhando as cordas da guitarra, o jeito que ele movia a cabeça no ritmo da música e a maneira como ele se aproximava do microfone para cantar, tudo aquilo era incrivelmente fascinante. Quase hipnótico. Mas a sua parte favorita — com exceção de quando a banda fazia uma pausa e eles tinham algum tempo juntos, claro — era quando o rapaz se ajoelhava no palco e inclinava o corpo para a frente, quase colando sua testa à de Minseok.</p><p>Através de olhares e alguns gestos como esse, Luhan deixava mais do que óbvio que estava cantando para ele. Só para ele, e ninguém mais.</p><p>— Você estava incrível — elogiou Minseok algum tempo mais tarde, abraçando o pescoço do namorado.</p><p>Ele parecia cansado. Depois de ter tocado <em>Creep, </em>do Radiohead, três vezes na mesma noite, qualquer um estaria. Mesmo assim, sua expressão se iluminou quando ele sentiu as mãos que faziam carinho na sua nuca.</p><p>— Isso é bom de ouvir, porque cada verso e cada nota eram pra você — ele respondeu com um sorriso, a mão pousando na sua cintura, por cima do smoking que Minseok usava. — Você não tá entediado? Queria poder ficar mais tempo com você.</p><p>— Eu também queria, mas acho que esse é o preço que se paga por namorar um astro de indie-rock bonitão.</p><p>Ele riu e se inclinou, pressionando os lábios nos dele em um beijo rápido e macio.</p><p>Uma música do Jason Derulo tocava pelos alto-falantes agora, e embora não fosse a escolha mais apropriada para uma música lenta, alguns casais dançavam em frente ao palco. Sooyoung e Sungjae, que com certeza não eram como os outros casais normais, improvisavam uma dança esquisita e exótica no centro do salão, requebrando e realizando passos que provavelmente seriam denunciados para o Departamento de Passos de Dança Ilegais, se existisse um.</p><p>Minseok e Luhan se entreolharam e fizeram uma careta ao mesmo tempo. Eles decidiram, naquele milésimo de segundo, que jamais dançariam <em>It Girl</em> nem que a salvação do mundo dependesse disso.</p><p>Chanyeol, Jongdae e Sunmi estavam fazendo uma pausa para tomar água e descansar um pouco, sentados em uma mesa perto dali. Se juntar a eles também não parecia uma boa opção. Então, como se tivessem sido salvos pelo gongo, uma aparição quase divina surgiu da porta de entrada.</p><p>Kim Jongin e Do Kyungsoo entraram no salão de braços dados, trocando olhares carinhosos e ajeitando os ternos um do outro. Os dois estavam lindos naqueles smokings, e a diferença de altura entre eles apenas fazia com que eles parecessem a combinação mais que perfeita. Se existisse um concurso de Casal Mais Bonito do Baile, Minseok pensou, eles certamente ganhariam.</p><p>Por instinto, ele alisou o terno vermelho ligeiramente amarrotado de Luhan, porque eles não podiam ficar para trás.</p><p>Luhan riu, achando graça da reação dele, e então o puxou para um abraço por trás. Com as cabeças encostadas uma na outra, eles ficaram ali observando o salão ao redor enquanto Minseok recebia beijos no cabelo e na bochecha por ser um bom namorado.</p><p>Apenas alguns meses antes, Luhan era apenas um nome de usuário sem rosto por quem Minseok estava perdidamente apaixonado. Um mistério completo. Depois de muita paciência e de cultivar aquele amor como alguém que cultiva uma flor no parapeito da janela, todas aquelas mensagens trocadas e confidenciadas em madrugadas silenciosas se transformaram em tardes ensolaradas andando de skate, fins de semana nublados se empanturrando com refrigerantes e salgadinhos na garagem de Chanyeol, ouvindo letras de canções de amor sussurradas ao pé do seu ouvido e descobrindo em Luhan um novo sinônimo para felicidade.</p><p>Agora, nada podia arruinar a alegria deles. Nem Jason Derulo, nem os balões prateados e azuis escandalosos, nem mesmo as pausas curtas entre as apresentações da banda. Eles tinham muito tempo pela frente e mil passos para avançar, sem pressa.</p><p>E Minseok queria andar cada um desses passos de mãos dadas com Luhan.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮ ✮ ✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Kim Junmyeon era tão bom anfitrião quanto era narrando os jogos de futebol. O cara tinha jeito com as palavras.</p><p>Enquanto as garotas disputavam por espaço em frente ao palco, esperando pelo tão aguardado anúncio da vencedora a Rainha do Baile desse ano, ele tentava acalmar os ânimos com seu discurso doce e emocionante de fim de semestre. Os balões que flutuavam no cenário atrás dele não eram nada comparados ao terno prateado brilhante que ele usava.</p><p>— ...nós fizemos novas amizades, novos aprendizados e criamos laços para a vida toda. — Kyungsoo o ouviu dizer, ao mesmo tempo em que Jongin aquecia sua mão direita dentro do bolso do smoking. Junmyeon segurava o microfone bem perto da boca, olhando ao redor. — E esse é só o começo. O começo do resto das nossas vidas. É onde olhamos pra trás e lembramos de todo o caminho que levamos pra chegar até aqui. Todos os sorrisos, os momentos difíceis amparados por um ombro amigo, a alegria de dividir momentos pequenos que carregam emoções gigantescas no final... Sei que parece clichê, e provavelmente é mesmo, mas isso não quer dizer que os clichês sejam ruins.</p><p>As pessoas aplaudiram. Ele deu um sorrisinho sem graça e se afastou do microfone.</p><p>Junmyeon tirou dois envelopes vermelhos de dentro do terno e precisou da ajuda de Sunmi, que ainda estava em cima do palco com os outros integrantes da banda, para conseguir tirar os papéis com os nomes dos vencedores. Depois de certa luta e alguns risos encabulados, ele deu um passo à frente outra vez.</p><p>— Agora, o momento que todos estavam esperando! — ele anunciou, sua voz ecoando pelo salão e sendo recebida por uma sequência interminável de palmas, assobios e gritos entusiasmados. O rapaz ergueu o primeiro papel. — Nosso rei desse ano é...</p><p>Kyungsoo apertou a mão de Jongin antes mesmo que Junmyeon pudesse dizer o seu nome.</p><p>— Kim Jongin! — ele exclamou. — Parabéns!</p><p>— Nosso <em>quarterback</em>! — uma garota gritou na multidão.</p><p>— Nosso <em>quarterback </em>e nosso bailarino — um dos atletas do outro lado do salão corrigiu, orgulhoso, erguendo um copo de energético como se fosse uma taça de champagne. E mais gritos e palmas preencheram o salão.</p><p>Jongin ainda parecia aturdido enquanto era praticamente empurrado até o palco, para longe de Kyungsoo. Mãos de colegas de turma, alguns até mesmo desconhecidos, deixavam tapinhas em seus ombros e costas em comemoração. A ficha ainda não havia caído por completo, mas assim que ele olhou para trás e viu Kyungsoo sorrindo para ele, o atleta se sentiu mais relaxado.</p><p>Ele subiu ao palco com um sorriso no rosto e recebeu uma faixa azul cintilante que dizia "Rei do Baile", agora atravessada sobre seu smoking preto. O garoto teve que curvar o tronco minimamente para que Junmyeon colocasse a coroa em sua cabeça. Era mais pesada do que parecia, e tudo parecia <em>demais</em>. As luzes eram fortes demais, a decoração escandalosa demais e os gritos eram, com certeza, muito mais do que ele achava merecer.</p><p>Mas nada se comparava aos gritos que ele ouviu quando o segundo nome foi anunciado. Aquilo, definitivamente, era demais. No melhor sentido que a palavra <em>demais </em>pode ter.</p><p>— Nós tivemos uma disputa acirrada esse ano entre Joohyun, Ren e Sooyoung — disse o anfitrião da noite. O olhar de Jongin correu até Junmyeon, surpreso. Ele não imaginava que o namoro e as fotos polêmicas no Drop That pudessem deixá-la tão popular da noite para o dia. Quando olhou para a amiga, que acenava para ele de perto do palco, percebeu que algumas das suas antigas colegas da equipe de torcida estavam cumprimentando e parabenizando Joy pela conquista. — Vamos aos resultados? Chanyeol, toque os tambores!</p><p>O Park, murmurando algo como "Isso é uma bateria" bem baixinho, colocou suas baquetas para trabalhar e criou o clima perfeito de tensão.</p><p>Jongin procurou por Ren em todos os lugares, seu olhar vagando por todas as pessoas acompanhadas do salão. Ela havia dito que estaria ali com seu par, mas ele não a encontrava em lugar algum. Heechul e Amber, ambos vestidos de ternos pretos com gravata borboleta, apontaram na direção oposta quando seus olhos caíram sobre eles. E lá estava ela, do outro lado da pista de dança, sozinha parada perto da mesa de drinques não-alcoolizados.</p><p>As coisas aconteceram rápido demais. Jongin nem percebeu. Em um momento ele estava procurando Ren, e no outro ele estava olhando para a imagem da garota sendo iluminada pelos holofotes de palco. O barulho era ensurdecedor. Tanto que ele nem ouviu quando Junmyeon disse o nome dela, mas estava ali, escrito em letras purpurinadas no papel que ele segurava.</p><p>
  <em>Choi Ren.</em>
</p><p>Seu rosto se iluminou imediatamente. Ela deixou o copo que bebia para trás e se apressou em subir as escadas. Jongin sorriu enquanto assistia a garota ser coroada por Junmyeon. Amber e Heechul estavam comemorando com tanto fervor quanto se estivessem acompanhando um <em>touchdown </em>em um jogo de futebol, gritando, erguendo os punhos para o alto e ensaiando dancinhas vergonhosas de vitória.</p><p>Uma música lenta começou a tocar, e Jongin imaginou que essa fosse a sua deixa.</p><p>— Você poderia me conceder a honra dessa dança? — ele perguntou, estendendo a mão. Era uma tradição que o rei e a rainha do baile dançassem durante a cerimônia.</p><p>Ela segurou sua mão e seguiu com ele até as escadas, descendo juntos até a pista de dança.</p><p>— Claro.</p><p>— Você tá maravilhosa, Ren — ele elogiou. E os holofotes iluminaram os dois.</p><p>— Nós conseguimos! — ela comemorou baixinho.</p><p>Ele segurou na cintura dela e olhou para baixo, tentando se esquivar dos sapatos de salto alto, mas acabou dando de cara com um par de tênis All Star dourados. Ren também usava um vestido branco brilhante com uma saia volumosa, como se fosse a versão morena da Hillary Duff em <em>A Nova Cinderela</em>.</p><p>— <em>Você </em>conseguiu — ele corrigiu. Jongin fez a garota girar uma vez e a puxou de novo para perto, rindo quando ela pisoteou seu sapato com um dos seus tênis. — Ei, onde está o seu par? — Ele olhou ao redor, com medo de que o acompanhante dela a tivesse dispensado. — Ele não vai ficar com ciúme se descobrir que você tá dançando com um <em>quarterback</em> gay bonitão?</p><p>Eles se moveram de modo elegantemente desajeitado pela pista, agora com outros casais dançando perto deles.</p><p>Ren olhou para trás, na direção do palco, e então deu de ombros.</p><p>— Bom, ele não parece com ciúmes.</p><p>— <em>O quê?</em> — Jongin ficou boquiaberto. — Então seu par...</p><p>Antes que ele pudesse terminar a sentença, a música chegou ao fim. Uma mão pousou delicadamente no ombro de Ren, e ela sorriu com o toque. Jongin se afastou, ainda surpreso, sorrindo para o garoto que surgia por trás dela, apoiando uma mão em sua cintura.</p><p>— Você pode me emprestar ela um pouquinho? — Junmyeon perguntou, sorrindo de volta. — Aprendi alguns passos no YouTube, e não quero que tenha sido à toa.</p><p>Jongin deu-lhe tapinhas nas costas.</p><p>— Claro, cara. Cuide bem dela — ele respondeu. — E cuidado com os sapatos. Esses tênis são mais pesados do que parecem.</p><p>O rapaz envolveu a cintura de Ren com ambas as mãos e ela imediatamente deitou em seu peito.</p><p>Jongin caminhou para longe, à procura de Kyungsoo. Quando passou perto do palco, ele fez um sinal positivo para Luhan e correu até encontrar o namorado. Uma versão um pouco mais lenta de <em>Caught By The River </em>começou a tocar<em>.</em></p><p>— Kyungsoo, é a nossa música! — ele gritou assim que o encontrou. O rapaz esperava que sua péssima atuação não denunciasse que tudo aquilo era planejado.</p><p>— O quê...? Jongin!</p><p>O atleta segurou seu pulso e o arrastou alegremente até a pista de dança, em uma área não muito movimentada.</p><p>— Vem, Soo. Dança comigo.</p><p>Kyungsoo não teve qualquer chance de protestar antes que as mãos de Jongin o segurassem pela cintura, pressionando com força suficiente para sentir o calor da sua pele, mesmo sob todas aquelas camadas de roupa social.</p><p>O garoto começou a se movimentar por instinto, tentando seguir os passos do bailarino. Dançar com alguém tão talentoso nos palcos era um desafio gigantesco, mas Jongin não parecia preocupado em ser perfeito.</p><p>O <em>quarterback </em>olhou para baixo, percebendo que havia purpurina prateada dançando e se espalhando no chão sob seus sapatos. Os pontinhos minúsculos de brilho pareciam flutuar ao redor da barra de suas calças escuras. E tudo parecia incrivelmente perfeito em todas as suas imperfeições — as mãos inquietas de Kyungsoo que não sabiam onde se apoiar, os balões bregas tremulando acima das suas cabeças e os passos atrapalhados que se esbarravam entre um verso e outro.</p><p>Kyungsoo finalmente encontrou uma posição confortável com uma mão em seu ombro e a outra em sua nuca enquanto eles se balançavam de modo suave, sem se preocupar muito com a dança. E Jongin estava fascinado. Havia uma estrutura de madeira de uma lua crescente pintada a mão atrás dele e dezenas de outros casais dançando a alguns metros dali, mas todas essas coisas eram um borrão aos seus olhos, porque tudo que ele conseguia ver era Kyungsoo.</p><p>Jongin era tão sortudo.</p><p>Tão, tão sortudo.</p><p>— Eu acho que acabamos de nos tornar os veados que dançaram juntos no baile da escola — Kyungsoo sussurrou, mas não havia qualquer sinal de ressentimento em seu tom. Nenhuma mágoa, apenas uma pitada de divertimento.</p><p>Jongin o puxou mais para perto.</p><p>Vendo luzes e milhares de pontinhos brilhantes refletidos nos olhos de Kyungsoo como estrelas, ele percebeu que aquela era a primeira vez. A primeira vez que dois garotos dançavam juntos no baile do colégio Yongsan.</p><p>— É, pode apostar. — Ele sorriu. Jongin aproximou a boca do seu ouvido e sussurrou: — Nós estamos fazendo história.</p><p>E esse é só o começo, ele pensou.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮ ✮ ✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Fingir era cansativo, Baekhyun decidiu.</p><p>Depois de três terríveis copos de ponche, ele já não aguentava mais sentir o sabor de frutas vermelhas na boca. Ele não queria ficar ali, sentado nas cadeiras de plástico no canto do salão e bancando o bom partido. Fingir era complicado, mas ele agradecia intimamente por Jihyo ficar mais tempo olhando para a tela do celular do que de fato tentando puxar conversa.</p><p>Ela tirava <em>selfies</em>, fotos da festa e fazia <em>stories</em> da sua mão esquerda com as unhas perfeitamente pintadas segurando o maldito copo de ponche para colocar no Instagram.</p><p>— Deveríamos tirar uma foto juntos — ela sugeriu, um tempo mais tarde.</p><p>— Não acho que deveríamos.</p><p>Ela não lhe deu ouvidos. Deitou a cabeça no seu ombro e ergueu o celular diante do rosto dos dois, bombardeando-o com uma sequência infinita de cliques. Um sorriso, um biquinho, dois dedos levantados em um "V" e língua de fora. Baekhyun só estendeu os lábios o suficiente para não parecer emburrado.</p><p>— Deveríamos dançar juntos — disse Jihyo, os olhos fixos na pista de dança. E dessa vez não era só uma sugestão. Julgando pelo tom da sua voz, parecia muito mais uma ordem, mas, para o seu azar, Baekhyun não era muito bom em seguir ordens.</p><p>Ele levou o copo de ponche à boca outra vez, só para não cometer o erro de negar o pedido tão rápido, mas não havia mais do que algumas gotas vermelhas restantes no fundo do plástico.</p><p>— Eu não danço.</p><p>A garota soltou um resmungo baixinho e voltou sua atenção para a tela do celular. No fundo, Baekhyun sabia que ela estava fingindo tanto quanto ele. Afinal, Jihyo não conseguia tirar os olhos do casal que dançava como dois malucos na pista de dança, assim como o Byun vez ou outra despretensiosamente olhava para Sehun e Nayeon, que conversavam muito próximos um do outro, entre gargalhadas.</p><p>Ele não queria admitir, mas ver Sehun sorrir daquele jeito para outra pessoa o incomodava. O garoto sentia como se alguém o apunhalasse no peito com uma faca toda vez que Nayeon apoiava uma mão em seu ombro ou se aproximava para sussurrar algo no ouvido do <em>wide-receiver</em>.</p><p>Durante os últimos vinte minutos, Baekhyun estava se saindo bem na tarefa de não olhar para o casal do outro lado da pista, custe o que custasse. Por isso, ele manteve sua atenção nas mãos de Jihyo enquanto ela trocava mensagens infestadas de <em>emojis</em> com as amigas.</p><p>A certa altura, enquanto ela passeava pela galeria do celular, o atleta percebeu algumas fotos familiares misturadas às diversas fotos com filtro do Snow. Em meio a milhares de <em>selfies </em>com orelhas felpudas, bigodes de gatinho e efeitos vintage, havia duas imagens de Park Sooyoung e Yook Sungjae se beijando em uma piscina. E pior: um pouco mais abaixo, ele reconheceu algumas imagens de Jongin e Kyungsoo se beijando no lago.</p><p>Ela soltou uma risada soprada quando percebeu que Baekhyun a estava observando e deslizou o dedo pela tela mais uma vez, parando propositalmente em uma sequência de fotos do campo de futebol à noite. As imagens estavam escuras, mas, daquele ângulo, era possível distinguir a figura de Oh Sehun pressionando outro garoto contra a grade.</p><p>Oh Sehun beijando Byun Baekhyun.</p><p>— Tem certeza de que não sabe dançar? — ela perguntou.</p><p>Ele respirou fundo e, inconscientemente, apertou o copo de plástico em suas mãos até amassá-lo.</p><p>— Você passa muito tempo tirando fotos de outras pessoas — ele comentou, como quem não quer nada. Fingir indiferença era complicado quando se tinha um copo destruído em uma das mãos. — O que você ganha com isso? Algumas curtidas no Drop That por, sei lá, duas semanas? Você se sente bem depois que destrói a vida dos outros?</p><p>Ela deu de ombros.</p><p>— Eu e o Kris planejávamos colocar essas fotos no telão para todos verem hoje à noite, mas ele me pediu para apagar todas elas alguns dias atrás. Não se preocupe, eu não tenho condições de colocar o plano em prática sem ele.</p><p><em>Kris está bem longe daqui</em>, Baekhyun pensou.</p><p>Jongin tinha acabado de sair do armário para a escola toda e Jihyo já havia vazado as fotos de Joy e Sungjae no Drop That semanas antes, então nada daquilo tinha mais sentido. Exceto, é claro, as fotos que colocavam em risco o segredo de Sehun. O segredo <em>deles</em>.</p><p>Antes que ela pudesse se esquivar, ele puxou o celular da mão dela e atravessou até o outro lado da pista. Ele ouviu os protestos de Jihyo atrás dele, abafados pela música, mas não parou. Seu olhar cruzou com o de Oh Sehun enquanto caminhava em direção ao vestiário masculino.</p><p>Ele desviou rapidamente de alguns casais que dançavam abraçados, como Kyungsoo e Jongin, Joy e Sungjae, e até mesmo Joohyun e Seulgi.</p><p>Ele não pensou duas vezes. Assim que alcançou uma das cabines, jogou o aparelho dentro do vaso sanitário e deu descarga. Baekhyun ficou algum tempo observando o celular debaixo d'água, a tela piscando até se apagar totalmente.</p><p>O garoto não queria voltar para lá. Ele só queria ir embora.</p><p>A porta bateu atrás dele, e Baekhyun se virou e respirou fundo, tentando se preparar para lidar com Jihyo outra vez. Mas era Sehun que estava ali, agora apoiado contra um dos armários. Seu topete estava caindo de um jeito descolado sobre a testa e ele só usava a camisa branca com a gravata, seu terno escuro jogado sobre um dos ombros.</p><p>— Tá tudo bem, Byun? — ele perguntou, chegando mais perto.</p><p>— Tirando o fato de que eu esqueci que celulares são grandes demais para descer pela descarga, sim, tá tudo bem.</p><p>O rapaz apenas riu. Se o <em>wide-receiver </em>havia achado a situação estranha, ele não demonstrou.</p><p>— Eu estava esperando você me mandar uma mensagem — Sehun admitiu.</p><p>Ele deu alguns passos a frente, diminuindo a distância entre seus corpos e levando uma mão até a lateral da cabeça de Baekhyun, enterrando os dedos em seu cabelo. O Byun inclinou o rosto contra a palma da sua mão, fechando os olhos ao sentir o toque nos fios castanhos.</p><p>— Eu estava esperando <em>você </em>me mandar uma mensagem, mas acho que não posso culpá-lo por preferir passar o tempo do lado de uma garota bonita. Você deveria ter ficado com ela.</p><p>— Nayeon é uma garota legal — ele respondeu, e Baekhyun desejou poder dizer o mesmo do seu par. — Não acho que ela mereça alguém como eu.</p><p>— E quem merece alguém como você?</p><p>— Alguém tão babaca, idiota e egocêntrico quanto eu — Sehun disse, dando de ombros. Baekhyun soltou uma risada soprada quando a mão dele foi parar em sua nuca, o polegar descendo pelo seu pescoço. — Alguém como você.</p><p>Sehun eliminou a distância entre eles, curvando o corpo apenas alguns centímetros para alcançar seus lábios. Tinham gosto de cereja, morango, framboesa e algo ainda mais açucarado. A pressão era calma, suave e <em>doce </em>— e não só no sentido literal. Não era a primeira vez que eles se beijavam assim, mas ainda era algo novo.</p><p>Baekhyun foi o primeiro a se afastar, segurando o colarinho de Sehun com força.</p><p>— Às vezes eu te odeio tanto.</p><p>O <em>wide-receiver</em> riu soprado, erguendo uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— E durante o resto do tempo? O que você faz?</p><p>O Byun sorriu e puxou o colarinho dele para baixo, respondendo a pergunta com outro beijo. E, dessa vez, "calmo" definitivamente não era o melhor adjetivo para descrevê-lo. Ainda era doce, porque o gosto do ponche de frutas vermelhas estava impregnado em sua boca, mas era rude. Rude e agressivo como o primeiro e todos os outros que vieram depois.</p><p>Era uma bagunça de puxões de cabelo, o ruído de respirações descompassadas e bocas vermelhas de tanto beijar. Tinha o som de estalos molhados, de tecido sendo puxado com força e de baques contra o metal toda vez que eles se apoiavam nos armários do vestiário e tentavam ao máximo acabar com a distância entre seus corpos. Era a combinação perfeita para eles.</p><p>Estar com Sehun daquele jeito era gostoso e doloroso ao mesmo tempo. Ele não sabia o que esperar dali em diante. Os dois estavam a alguns dias das férias de verão, e tudo depois disso era apenas um mar de improbabilidades. Talvez o acordo entre eles apenas fosse esquecido. Talvez eles se ignorassem completamente no semestre que vem.</p><p>Antes que Baekhyun pudesse tentar arrancar sua camisa, Sehun afastou-o pelo peito. Os barulhos do armário às suas costas pareciam ter despertado uma ideia na sua cabeça — ou talvez apenas uma lembrança. Ele levou as mãos até a barra da sua calça e empurrou seu quadril de leve para longe dele.</p><p>— Espera — ele disse baixinho. — Eu preciso te dar uma coisa antes.</p><p>Ofegante e nervoso, com certeza nervoso como Baekhyun jamais vira, o rapaz andou até seu armário de número 94, o mesmo número da sua camiseta, e se concentrou na combinação de números que formavam sua senha. O Byun suspirou, um pouco irritado por ter sido obrigado a interromper o único momento da noite em que ele estava realmente se divertindo.</p><p>Ele esperou que Sehun tirasse dali uma garrafa de bebida, mas o garoto apenas apanhou uma bola de futebol entre as mãos e a lançou no ar, em um passe perfeito que Baekhyun recebeu de modo impecável, mesmo se tratando de um movimento imprevisto.</p><p>— O que é isso?</p><p>Ele olhou para baixo, para a bola Wilson velha com desenhos feitos à caneta e frases curtas de incentivo. Frases que o próprio Sehun parecia ter escrito quando era mais novo.</p><p>— Minha bola de futebol da sorte — ele respondeu, chegando mais perto e deslizando a ponta do indicador sobre as palavras tortas. — Dá pra ver que eu era só um moleque quando escrevi essas coisas, mas ainda são conselhos úteis.</p><p>— E por que você está me dando isso?</p><p>— Não sei. — Ele deu de ombros. — Acho que eu quero que você se lembre de mim nas férias.</p><p>Baekhyun parou e olhou para ele. Diretamente para ele, com os olhos fixos nos seus. Não era a sua intenção soar rude, mas assim que ele devolveu a bola para Sehun, pressionando-a com força em seu abdômen, o Byun viu o habitual sorriso presunçoso do<em> wide-receiver </em>vacilar.</p><p>— Bom, então acho que eu não vou precisar disso — Baekhyun disse, ainda segurando a bola de futebol contra sua barriga. Sehun se negava a aceitá-la. — Não vou precisar lembrar de você. — O sorriso do rapaz morreu mais um pouquinho, até que o punho do <em>linebacker</em> o acertasse no peito. — Porque a gente vai se ver nas férias, seu idiota. Ou você acha que eu vou deixar você se livrar de mim assim tão fácil?</p><p>Ele parecia ter recuperado o semblante alegre. Apenas um pouquinho.</p><p>— Você está dizendo...?</p><p>— Estou dizendo que eu vou te ligar e mandar mensagens durante as férias. Vou chamar você pra vir em casa, e a gente vai assistir filmes, comer besteiras, jogar videogame e fazer todas as outras coisas que garotos fazem.</p><p>Sehun agora estava sorrindo, de verdade. Baekhyun não se lembrava de alguma vez tê-lo visto sorrir <em>desse </em>jeito.</p><p>— A gente vai se beijar também?</p><p>— Sim. Bastante. — Ele riu. — Essa é uma das coisas que garotos fazem.</p><p>O punho de Baekhyun havia se transformado em uma mão aberta sobre seu peito, e Sehun achou que fosse uma boa ideia cobri-la com a sua.</p><p>— Parece bom pra mim.</p><p>— Parece bom pra mim também.</p><p>Baekhyun se pegou imaginando como seria um verão inteiro ao lado de Sehun e seus sorrisos pretensiosos, suas provocações irritantes e amassos escondidos na piscina da sua casa quando ninguém estivesse olhando. Não parecia tão ruim mergulhar de cabeça naquela enorme confusão de idiotice e egocentrismo chamada Oh Sehun. Na verdade, parecia o plano perfeito.</p><p>Ele mal podia esperar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮ ✮ ✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Jongin ainda estava girando a chave nos dedos enquanto eles atravessavam o jardim da sua casa, a caminhonete sendo deixada para trás.</p><p>A vizinhança ficava estranhamente silenciosa àquela hora da noite. As luzes dos sobrados vizinhos apagadas, as ruas vazias e sem o burburinho típico dos moradores tagarelas. Era como se Thanos tivesse desintegrado metade da humanidade com as Joias do Infinito. Talvez, Jongin pensou, eles estivessem presos em algum lugar no tempo entre <em>Vingadores: Guerra Infinita </em>e<em> Vingadores: Ultimato.</em></p><p>O garoto abriu a porta e deixou que Kyungsoo entrasse primeiro. Eles tiraram seus sapatos na entrada e Jongin se livrou daquela enorme faixa azul brilhante de Rei do Baile. O baixinho espiou a cozinha à procura do Sr. Kim. Tudo estava escuro, e ele começou a olhar em volta, confuso.</p><p>— Sr. Kim? — ele chamou.</p><p>— Ele não tá em casa — Jongin explicou. — Além de um cozinheiro amador especializado em pratos da Disney, meu pai também é enfermeiro no hospital aqui perto. Ele sempre trabalha no turno da noite, o que significa que temos o número dos bombeiros, da polícia e do pronto-socorro na discagem rápida e um ímã promocional do delivery de pizza na geladeira.</p><p>Kyungsoo riu.</p><p>— Tudo bem, eu não tô com fome.</p><p>— Eu também não. Acho que tive o suficiente de ponches e salgadinhos mais cedo. — Ele deu tapinhas na própria barriga e depois bagunçou o cabelo de Kyungsoo com os dedos, antes de atravessar o corredor até as escadas. — Vem, vamos subir.</p><p>O quarto de Jongin estava diferente desde a última vez que Kyungsoo estivera ali. O garoto adicionara um pôster do filme Billy Elliot ao lado do cartaz do Super Bowl de 1983. Tinha uma sapatilha preta pendurada na lateral da cabeceira da sua cama e novos adesivos colados no seu armário, cobrindo os antigos. Alguns eram bolas de futebol, outros sapatilhas cor-de-rosas. O atleta esperava que o namorado não achasse aquilo tudo ridículo e infantil.</p><p>Ainda com a luz apagada, Kyungsoo deslizou os dedos sobre os adesivos, sorrindo de modo inconsciente. Era incrível como o garoto não precisava dizer nada para que Jongin soubesse o que ele estava pensando ou sentindo.</p><p>Enquanto isso, sua preocupação estava em outro lugar. Ele olhou para a sua cama de solteiro e se amaldiçoou um pouco por não ter uma bicama ou um colchão sobrando. A verdade era que ele não costumava receber os amigos em casa com tanta frequência, principalmente quando costumava ter um grande segredo para proteger.</p><p>Dois garotos, uma cama. Jongin não era lá um grande fã de comédia romântica, mas até mesmo um leigo no quesito romance adolescente como ele já estava familiarizado com aquele tipo de enredo.</p><p>— Acha que vamos precisar de dois travesseiros? — ele perguntou, abrindo o armário. — Tenho mais cobertas também, se você quiser.</p><p>Kyungsoo desviou a atenção para o travesseiro nas mãos de Jongin e então olhou para trás, para a única cama encostada na parede abaixo da janela, finalmente se dando conta das implicações subentendidas no enredo clichê em que aquela noite havia se transformado.</p><p>Para piorar a situação, em vez de ligar a luz, Jongin apenas acendeu o abajur. Eles estavam ainda vestidos de smoking, parados sobre o tapete do quarto e, pela primeira vez na história da humanidade, sem ninguém que pudesse interrompê-los no meio de uma sessão de amassos. Em dias comuns, eles mal podiam se beijar por cinco minutos sem que o pai de Jongin ameaçasse chegar a qualquer momento com um prato de bolinhos de espinafre do Kronk.</p><p>Alguma coisa no estômago de Jongin começava a se agitar, e o calor súbito que invadiu o quarto fez com que ele se perguntasse se deveria ligar o ventilador. Provavelmente não. Ele olhou para o interruptor e desistiu um segundo depois. Ok, sem ventilador.</p><p>Jongin deixou o travesseiro de lado, engolindo em seco. Ele trocou olhares com Kyungsoo por um tempo desnecessariamente longo, atraído pela luz amarelada do abajur refletida em seus olhos. O atleta deu passos à frente, devagar, diminuindo a distância entre os corpos enquanto arrastava os pés descalços sobre o tapete. As pálpebras de Kyungsoo cederam e ele entreabriu os lábios, esperando que Jongin viesse.</p><p>Deus, como amava esse moleque.</p><p>O rapaz roçou o nariz de leve contra o dele e percebeu que a ponta estava gelada, o que provavelmente significava duas coisas: a) ele não deveria ter ido todo o caminho do colégio até a casa de Jongin com o rosto para fora da janela do carro; e b) ligar o ventilador <em>definitivamente </em>não era uma boa ideia.</p><p>Ele se perguntou se suas mãos e seu rosto estavam frios também.</p><p>Ele se perguntou se deveria ligar a caixinha de som e colocar uma música para tocar.</p><p>Ele se perguntou o que Zac Efron faria em uma situação como essa, e se ele seria capaz de um dia superar o crush da pré-adolescência de Kyungsoo, mas o <em>quarterback </em>apenas se inclinou devagarinho e encostou seus lábios nos dele, e então todas as perguntas desapareceram.</p><p>Com os olhos semicerrados, Jongin pousou a mão na sua cintura em busca de apoio. Era um beijo deliciosamente lento, sensual de uma maneira que eles nunca haviam feito antes. Era quase como beijar Kyungsoo aquela noite no chalé número 4, exceto pelo fato de não estarem se importando com o som das respirações baixinhas e dos eventuais estalos que preenchiam o quarto.</p><p>De início, eram apenas toques macios e suaves, os lábios se movendo um contra o outro à procura do encaixe perfeito. Saboreando, experimentando, como se fosse a primeira vez. Por mais irônico que pudesse parecer, Jongin se sentia mais nervoso do que nunca. Muito mais nervoso do que quando decidira dar ouvidos aos seus impulsos e beijar Kyungsoo no quarto dele, com certeza.</p><p>Porque se apaixonar por alguém tem esse efeito nas pessoas. De repente, ele queria ser perfeito para Kyungsoo.</p><p>Os beijos calmos aumentaram de velocidade quando Jongin deu um passo à frente, sentindo seu peito pressionado contra o dele. Era quente de um jeito reconfortante e sexy ao mesmo tempo. Até que manter apenas uma mão apoiada na sua cintura não era o suficiente, e a mão livre subiu para segurar seu rosto, ditando o ritmo.</p><p>Por reflexo, Kyungsoo começou a se mover também. Pela primeira vez, Jongin notou que eles mal haviam se tocado até agora, concentrando toda a sua atenção no beijo — no gosto doce da sua boca, no arrastar suave dos lábios e das mordidas leves. Mas agora ele tinha mãos que puxavam seus ombros mais para perto, que pressionavam suas costas ou puxavam os cabelos da sua nuca ainda com insegurança.</p><p>As roupas, de repente, começaram a ficar incômodas. Jongin escorregou o terno de Kyungsoo pelos ombros, percebendo que o garoto afastava os braços para trás, para ajudá-lo a se livrar da roupa. E como se isso já não fosse confirmação o suficiente de que eles estavam prestes a passar a primeira noite juntos, o baixinho também fez o mesmo com o seu terno, ouvindo o som abafado do tecido caindo no chão.</p><p>Agora, Kyungsoo podia sentir os bíceps fortes de Jongin através da camisa. Os dois tinham mais liberdade para sentir o peito e o abdômen do corpo um do outro, sentindo as curvas e os músculos se retraindo a cada toque.</p><p>Entre um beijo e outro, Kyungsoo se afastou um pouco, apenas o bastante para manter suas testas conectadas. Ele ainda estava de olhos fechados, e o atleta viu o exato momento em que ele os abriu devagar, o olhar inebriado encontrando o seu.</p><p>— Eu nunca fiz isso antes — ele sussurrou, a respiração audível escapando entre os lábios entreabertos.</p><p>Ele parecia tão bonito assim de perto, com os lábios carnudos ligeiramente avermelhados por ter beijado demais, os cílios adquirindo um tom dourado na penumbra alaranjada e metade do rosto iluminado pela luz do abajur. Jongin realmente tinha tirado a sorte grande.</p><p>— Tudo bem, porque eu também nunca fiz — ele respondeu, usando o polegar para afastar uma mecha do cabelo dele da têmpora. — Nós vamos ser <em>atrapalhadamente </em>perfeitos juntos.</p><p>— Essa palavra realmente existe?</p><p>— Talvez eu tenha acabado de inventar.</p><p>
  <em>— Gênio.</em>
</p><p>O baixinho deixou que um sorrisinho se desenhasse em seus lábios antes de beijá-lo de novo. Eles pressionaram os corpos juntos, sentindo o calor dos troncos um contra o outro. Mas o beijo, dessa vez, não durou muito. Jongin se despediu da sua boca com um selinho provocador e, decidido a explorar, desceu com beijos molhados e pequenas mordidas gostosas até seu maxilar.</p><p>Kyungsoo suspirou, satisfeito. E o <em>quarterback </em>sorriu contra a pele abaixo do seu queixo, feliz consigo mesmo. Seu Jongin interior deu-lhe tapinhas nas costas e ergueu o polegar em aprovação, murmurando um "Bom trabalho".</p><p>Jongin sentiu um arrepio quando Kyungsoo levou uma mão até seus cabelos de novo, entrelaçando os fios castanhos ao redor dos dedos e guiando sua cabeça mais para baixo. Ele arrancou sua gravata borboleta e arrastou os lábios pela pele do seu pescoço, desfazendo o primeiro botão da sua camisa para descer com selinhos até sua clavícula.</p><p>Os dedos puxaram seus cabelos com mais força quando Jongin começou a beijá-lo ali. O atleta explorou pontos em que sabia que Kyungsoo era sensível, principalmente abaixo da orelha, e os sons baixinhos de deleite que escaparam dele inflaram seu ego em proporções gigantescas, a ponto de manter sua autoconfiança intacta pelos próximos dois anos.</p><p>Ele subiu de novo para sua boca, mas foi interrompido quando a mão de Kyungsoo se infiltrou entre os corpos, tentando inutilmente tirar o primeiro botão da própria camisa.</p><p>— Você pode...? — Kyungsoo começou. Suas testas estavam coladas novamente e o ar escapando em respirações entrecortadas pela boca. — Você pode me ajudar a tirar a camisa?</p><p>Jongin podia. Ah, se podia.</p><p>Ele nunca quis tanto ajudar alguém na vida.</p><p>O rapaz começou a desfazer os botões de um por um, beijando cada pedaço de pele recém-descoberto em seu peito. Ele não levava jeito com camisas sociais, principalmente porque ele demorava um tempo desnecessariamente longo para tirar cada botão com seus dedos nervosos, mas, por sorte, Kyungsoo parecia ser tão péssimo nisso quanto ele.</p><p>De repente, os dois se transformaram em uma bagunça de mãos afobadas tentando livrá-los das camisas brancas.</p><p>— As pessoas precisam começar a fazer camisas com menos botões — Jongin resmungou baixinho, ainda desfazendo os botões da camisa de Kyungsoo um por um.</p><p>— Eu concordo — ele disse de volta.</p><p>Jongin terminou sua empreitada através dos botões infinitos e abriu a camisa dele, seus olhos passeando pelo tronco nu do namorado. Não era a primeira vez que o via sem camisa. Ele já tivera um relance muito rápido no dia em que eles se esconderam dos atletas dentro do vestiário no dia do trote, quando eles trocaram suas camisetas sujas de tinta. Mas ter seu corpo assim tão perto, exposto aos seus olhos e acessível aos seus toques, era completamente diferente.</p><p>Ele afrouxou a própria gravata e sorriu enquanto o empurrava pelo ombro de leve, cambaleando até que suas costas encostassem na parede. Seu polegar acariciou o lábio inferior do baixinho, sentindo a maciez contra a ponta do dígito, até que ele decidiu deslizar os dedos pelo seu pescoço, pela clavícula e pelo peito, descendo devagarinho até sua barriga.</p><p>Kyungsoo contraiu o abdômen e comprimiu os lábios, mas não se esquivou dos toques, o que provavelmente era um bom sinal. Com as mãos apertando sua cintura, Jongin começou a beijá-lo deliciosamente devagar, de modo tão habilidoso que ele sentiu falta quando a boca já não estava mais grudada na sua. Os beijos mornos deixaram marcas de calor em seu tronco, desde o pescoço até o abdômen, ultrapassando o umbigo e flertando perigosamente perto da barra da sua calça.</p><p>O garoto ofegou, sentindo a calça afrouxar na sua cintura quando ele desfez o botão que a aprisionava e beijou ali. Com um sorriso sapeca, e também com um murmúrio baixo de protesto de Kyungsoo, ele subiu novamente, dando-lhe um selinho como pedido de desculpas.</p><p>— Eu quero tentar uma coisa — o atleta murmurou.</p><p>Kyungsoo ergueu uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— Isso envolve alguma ideia maluca que pode me colocar numa posição comprometedora?</p><p>— Provavelmente.</p><p>— Então tenta.</p><p>Jongin tinha um plano. Claro que tinha. Mas as coisas nem sempre saem como planejado. Ele se lembrou daquela noite no lago e de como fora bom ter as pernas de Kyungsoo enlaçadas na sua cintura. De como os corpos ficaram próximos nessa posição e do quanto era possível sentir o seu quadril, mas ele se esqueceu de um detalhe: os corpos ficam mais leves dentro d'água.</p><p>Por isso, assim que ele tentou erguê-lo pelas pernas, com as mãos espalmadas na parte de trás das suas coxas, ele percebeu que aquela era uma ideia terrível. E que ter deixado o travesseiro ali no chão, jogado em um ponto cego sobre o tapete do quarto, havia sido uma ideia ainda mais terrível do que a primeira.</p><p>Resultado: Kyungsoo era mais pesado do que ele esperava fora do lago, e tudo só piorou quando ele tropeçou no travesseiro enquanto tentava levantá-lo. Os dois perderam o equilíbrio e caíram juntos, com o baixinho por baixo.</p><p>Jongin, esparramado acima dele, se sentou sobre suas pernas e segurou em ambos os lados do seu rosto, preocupado.</p><p>— Você tá bem?</p><p>— Tô.</p><p>— Graças a Deus — ele murmurou, aliviado. — Eu não saberia o que fazer se tivesse quebrado a coluna do meu namorado logo na nossa primeira vez.</p><p>— Sim, por favor, vamos evitar acidentes. — Ele riu. — Se eu soubesse que corria riscos de parar seminu no hospital, teria escolhido uma cueca melhor.</p><p>Eles começaram a gargalhar, abraçados. Jongin podia sentir o peito dele chacoalhando abaixo do seu, uma mão espalmada contra o tapete e a outra descansando nas suas costas, agarrada à camisa parcialmente aberta. Kyungsoo não conseguira abrir todos os botões antes, e agora ela pendia por um dos ombros, a abertura folgada na frente mostrando seu abdômen dourado.</p><p>A camisa semiaberta, a gravata frouxa e aquela mecha de cabelo que desafiava a lei da gravidade eram uma combinação perfeitamente sensual.</p><p>Os risos morreram enquanto eles trocavam olhares ternos e repletos de significados. Ele esperava que aquela queda dramática não tivesse estragado tudo ou matado definitivamente o clima. Jongin olhou para baixo, para as calças sociais pretas que eles usavam.</p><p>Ufa, o clima ainda estava de pé. Literalmente.</p><p>— Vem cá — Kyungsoo chamou, erguendo o tronco e se colocando sentado, ainda com Jongin em seu colo.</p><p>O rapaz sentiu arrepios quando a respiração quente do baixinho fez cócegas em sua orelha, a pressão macia dos lábios cheinhos contra seu pescoço fazendo-o suspirar. Kyungsoo desistiu dos botões na camisa do atleta e decidiu que tirá-la por cima era uma ideia melhor.</p><p>Arrancar o tecido pela cabeça fez o cabelo de Jongin ficar ainda mais bagunçado, os fios castanhos apontando em direções diferentes. Ele estava lindo. Injustamente lindo com aquele sorriso travesso, as bochechas ligeiramente vermelhas e o tronco nu.</p><p>Kyungsoo o puxou pela gravata, e então eles se beijaram de novo.</p><p>E de novo, de novo e de novo.</p><p>Jongin empurrou seu peito devagar e o fez se deitar novamente sobre o tapete. Eles sorriram um para o outro e o <em>quarterback </em>voltou a beijá-lo. E beijar, e beijar, e beijar.</p><p>— Eu acho que é um pouco estranho dizer isso agora, mas... Mas eu... — Ele segurou o rosto do namorado, roçando o nariz contra o dele e beijando-o de modo doce mais uma vez. — Eu amo você, Kyungsoo.</p><p>Ele riu. Uma risada engasgada, mas seus olhos estavam brilhantes como ele nunca vira.</p><p>— Essa é a parte estranha?</p><p>— Essa é a única parte que eu tenho certeza.</p><p>E Kyungsoo respirou fundo e fechou os olhos quando os beijos de repente estavam em seus ombros, escorregando até o peito, o abdômen e cobrindo as duas pintinhas gêmeas que ele tinha na barriga.</p><p>Os beijos de Jongin continuaram descendo.</p><p>Kyungsoo jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos. Jongin encheu seu corpo de beijos que deslizavam para perto do umbigo, deixando que a felicidade se desenhasse em seu rosto a cada pintinha que sua boca encontrava pelo caminho.</p><p>Jongin e Kyungsoo não conseguiam parar de sorrir.</p><p>Eles tinham tanto para descobrir um sobre o outro. Tantas curvas recém-descobertas para explorar. Era um sentimento incrivelmente familiar e ao mesmo tempo totalmente novo. Era calor, cuidado, desejo, sorrisos entre beijos e toda aquela bagunça imperfeitamente perfeita chamada Kyungsoo que conseguia fazer seu mundo virar de ponta-cabeça.</p><p>E estava tudo bem.</p><p>Porque, para Jongin, ter uma vida virada pelo avesso nunca lhe parecera uma ideia tão boa quanto agora.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮ ✮ ✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo acordou com os lábios preguiçosos de Jongin contra seu pescoço.</p><p>— Bom dia.</p><p>Talvez por instinto, Kyungsoo esticou a mão para que seus dedos pudessem alcançar os cabelos macios e bagunçados da nuca de Jongin. Seu cérebro ainda não estava raciocinando direito, lento como um notebook recém-ligado que trava como se estivesse com cinquenta abas abertas no Internet Explorer. Talvez acordar em um quarto estranho com metade do corpo de Kim Jongin pesando contra o seu fosse algo difícil de processar.</p><p>— Bom... dia... — ele murmurou de volta, a voz saindo mais rouca e quebradiça do que o normal.</p><p>Jongin afundou o rosto no seu pescoço e arrastou a ponta do nariz ali, satisfeito com o cafuné na sua nuca logo pela manhã. Se humanos pudessem ronronar, Kyungsoo tinha certeza de que ele faria isso, mas o garoto apenas soltou um resmungo preguiçoso que fez sua pele se arrepiar.</p><p>Kyungsoo decidiu que precisava se manter acordado. Suas pálpebras ainda pesavam e o movimento dos seus dedos no cabelo do atleta estavam ficando cada vez mais lentos, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele queria desfrutar da sensação da perna que pesava sobre as suas e do corpo quentinho acima do seu.</p><p>Antes que pudesse adormecer de novo, ele tentou empurrar o peito de Jongin para longe, mas o rapaz protestou, sentando sobre seu quadril e prendendo seu corpo com as pernas no colchão. Sem forças, o baixinho apenas se deu por vencido e envolveu o namorado com os braços quando ele deitou outra vez.</p><p>Eles ficaram assim por algum tempo, como um casal recém-casado de coalas.</p><p>— Ei — Jongin chamou, sentando-se novamente e abençoando a sua manhã com um sorriso irritantemente lindo. — Ontem à noite...</p><p>— Foi bom.</p><p>— É. — Ele sorriu. — Foi perfeito.</p><p>Kyungsoo soltou uma risadinha meio engasgada.</p><p>— Eu sei. Você disse isso, tipo, um milhão de vezes ontem.</p><p>— Mal posso esperar pra ficarmos realmente bons nisso.</p><p>— Vamos virar deuses do sexo — ele concordou, deixando um carinho sobre a coxa dele.</p><p>Kyungsoo e Jongin caíram na gargalhada até que seus olhos brilhassem com lágrimas.</p><p>— Modéstia à parte, acho que temos talento — Jongin disse, divertido, aproximando o rosto do seu.</p><p>O <em>quarterback </em>parecia já estar de pé há algum tempo. Kyungsoo sabia disso porque, quando ele jogou sua franja para trás e se inclinou para beijá-lo, ele pôde sentir o cheiro de enxaguante bucal e o frescor de menta que vinha da sua boca.</p><p>Kyungsoo cobriu os próprios lábios com a mão antes que Jongin pudesse alcançá-los.</p><p>— Me recuso a falar ou beijar você até escovar os dentes.</p><p>Ele se afastou levemente, franzindo a testa.</p><p>— Você é ridículo — Jongin respondeu, e depois se inclinou para dar um selinho nele, mesmo que fosse por cima de seus dedos. — Agora vem. Levanta daí e vamos comer alguma coisa.</p><p>O garoto se levantou, deixando Kyungsoo para trás. Com um resmungo, o baixinho rolou até ficar de bruços na cama e pediu mais cinco minutinhos. Ele estava usando apenas uma camiseta emprestada de Jongin e cueca, o que provavelmente era uma visão bonita demais para o atleta deixar passar.</p><p>Kyungsoo ouviu um clique atrás dele. Quando espiou sobre um dos ombros, percebeu que Jongin tinha um celular nas mãos.</p><p>— Eu sou o fã número um da sua bunda.</p><p>— Você é nojento — ele rebateu, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro de novo.</p><p>— Vou colocar nos stories do meu Instagram.</p><p>— Não ouse!</p><p>Jongin começou a gargalhar de novo. Mas, dessa vez, as risadas estridentes morreram de modo abrupto assim que os garotos ouviram o ronco de um motor e o ruído do táxi estacionando no quintal da frente. Ele correu até a janela, confirmando suas piores suspeitas.</p><p>— Merda, ele chegou cedo — o atleta praguejou. — Merda, merda, merda. — Jongin correu de volta até seu guarda-roupa, tirando de lá uma bermuda e lançando-a na direção de Kyungsoo. — Veste isso.</p><p>O <em>quarterback </em>começou a vestir a primeira calça jeans que encontrou pela frente. Kyungsoo coçou os olhos e cegamente procurou pelos óculos na mesa de cabeceira, percebendo tarde demais que:</p><p>1. Aquela não era a sua casa.</p><p>2. Ele estava sem os óculos.</p><p>3. O pai de Jongin estava prestes a pegar os dois no flagra.</p><p>Desesperado, ele chutou as cobertas para longe e tentou se enfiar naquela bermuda florida ridícula que Jongin havia jogado sobre ele.</p><p>— Jongin, não serve! — ele grunhiu, impaciente. — Não tem outra?</p><p>Os rapazes se sobressaltaram ao ouvir o som da porta da frente se abrindo no andar de baixo e o barulho de passos subindo a escada.</p><p>— Não vai dar tempo — ele respondeu, passando a mão no cabelo de modo angustiado. Jongin segurou nos ombros de Kyungsoo e pressionou uma mão em suas costas. — Se esconde embaixo da cama!</p><p>Jongin colocou uma mão na cintura como se aquela fosse a posição mais casual do mundo, e apenas alguns segundos mais tarde, o Sr. Kim abriu a porta do quarto e apareceu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.</p><p>— Vem, filho, vamos tomar o café da manhã. — Ele fez uma pausa, olhando de modo desconfiado ao redor. Seu olhar desviou para baixo por apenas um segundo, e então ele apontou naquela direção. — Chame o seu amigo escondido debaixo da cama também.</p><p>Ele lançou um olhar ao filho que provavelmente significava "Precisamos conversar" e se afastou, fechando a porta e descendo as escadas.</p><p>Jongin mordeu o lábio inferior, apreensivo, largando os braços ao redor do corpo.</p><p>Kyungsoo se arrastou no chão, o rosto aparecendo sob os lençóis.</p><p>— Quais são as chances de eu conseguir fugir pela janela do seu quarto sem quebrar as costelas com a queda lá embaixo?</p><p>— Zero.</p><p>— <em>Meu Deus.</em></p><p>Ele rastejou de debaixo da cama e, resmungando como uma senhorinha de noventa anos, finalmente ficou de pé.</p><p>— Relaxa, Kyungsoo — Jongin tentou confortá-lo. — Não é como se ele fosse chamar a polícia ou denunciar você para o Departamento de Genros Gays de Seul.</p><p>— Espera... Ele sabe que você é... — O garoto parou. — Ele sabe que você...?</p><p>— Que eu gosto de garotos? Acho que ele meio que imagina — Jongin mentiu, porque ver a reação desesperada de Kyungsoo era mais divertido. E era uma explicação muito mais rápida do que <em>Eu-saí-do-armário-pro-meu-pai-quando-a-gente-brigou-e-ele-parece-estranhamente-okay-com-isso.</em></p><p>— Meu Deus! Isso é ainda pior.</p><p>— Ei, Soo, relaxa. Ele não vai te expulsar a chutes daqui ou te denunciar para a Associação de Pais e Filhos.</p><p>— Como é que eu posso relaxar, Jongin? — ele reclamou, exasperado. — Eu não posso simplesmente sentar pra tomar café com o seu pai e agir como se não tivesse acabado de transar com o filho dele na noite passada!</p><p>— Você deveria dizer isso a ele. Meu pai adoraria saber que eu pelo menos não sou mais virgem.</p><p>Ele revirou os olhos.</p><p>— <em>Eu odeio você.</em></p><p>Jongin o abraçou por trás, empurrando-o delicadamente até a porta e depositando um beijo na sua nuca.</p><p>— Não odeia, não.</p><p>— É, não odeio.</p><p>E o sorriso dele estava de volta.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮ ✮ ✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Aquele foi provavelmente o café da manhã mais esquisito de toda a história da vida de Kyungsoo.</p><p>Nem mesmo o prato inspirado em <em>Mulan </em>podia salvá-lo do constrangimento gigantesco. Os dois ovos fritos e o bacon no formato de um sorriso pareciam encarar o garoto de modo tendencioso, ou talvez fossem apenas as gemas moles escorrendolentamente sobre o arroz.</p><p>Tudo era silencioso demais. Vergonhoso demais.</p><p>Kyungsoo enfiou um punhado de arroz na boca quando o pai de Jongin começou a falar, o que provavelmente não havia sido uma das suas melhores ideias.</p><p>— Então... — ele disse, devagar. — Tem alguma coisa que vocês queiram me contar?</p><p>A pergunta repentina fez eles engasgarem com a comida. Enquanto Kyungsoo apelava para o suco de laranja para fugir da conversa, Jongin conseguiu pensar rapidamente em uma saída.</p><p>— Na verdade, pai... Acho que é hora de termos aquela conversa — ele respondeu pausadamente, e Kyungsoo congelou com o copo a centímetros da boca. — Kyungsoo está grávido. Três meses e meio — ele continuou, alisando a barriga do baixinho. — Você finalmente vai ser avô.</p><p>Kyungsoo sentiu uma cotovelada no braço. Ele engoliu em seco e tentou relaxar, entrando na brincadeira.</p><p>— Nós nos casamos em Las Vegas. Em um cassino de meia categoria muito mal frequentado. Nossa única testemunha foi um macaco usando um chapeuzinho islâmico, e o padre estava vestindo uma saia escocesa e entoando um hino irlandês enquanto nos beijávamos apaixonadamente no altar — ele brincou. — Foi lindo.</p><p>Por longos segundos de silêncio, o pai dele não disse nada. Kyungsoo observou em pânico enquanto ele bebia um gole do suco, analisava seu rosto com olhos semicerrados e assentia levemente, como se o estivesse avaliando. Puta merda, ele provavelmente estragara tudo. De fato, aquela não era a melhor primeira impressão de todas.</p><p>Então, finalmente, o pai dele estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.</p><p>— Eu gostei de você, Kyungsoo.</p><p>O garoto apertou a mão dele de volta.</p><p>— Obrigado, senhor... Eu acho.</p><p>Mas o olhar dele transmitia uma mensagem muito clara: "se você fizer meu filho sofrer, não tenha dúvidas de que vou te denunciar para a Associação de Pais e Filhos".</p><p>Depois de toda a tensão do café da manhã, Kyungsoo se vestiu novamente com o smoking do baile, agora todo amarrotado, e Jongin fez questão de acompanhá-lo até o ponto de ônibus. Os dois caminhavam juntos pela avenida pavimentada, rindo dos acontecimentos anteriores.</p><p>— Ele encarou bem a situação — comentou Kyungsoo.</p><p>Jongin riu.</p><p>— Era brincadeira, Soo. Ele já sabe que eu sou gay. Eu só queria testar a sua capacidade de lidar com situações de emergência.</p><p>Kyungsoo lutou contra a vontade de descontar a frustração no namorado, mas perdeu. Ele acabou empurrando-o pelo ombro, o que só fez Jongin rir mais ainda. Apesar de tudo, ele estava estranhamente curioso para saber qual fora a conclusão daquele experimento sádico.</p><p>— E como me saí?</p><p>— Você foi péssimo.</p><p>— Ugh.</p><p>— Mas a sua sorte é que você é um ótimo namorado.</p><p>Ele balançou a cabeça, descrente.</p><p>— Jongin, estamos namorando há, literalmente, três semanas.</p><p>— Ah, que gracinha. — Ele jogou um braço sobre seus ombros. — Você está até contando os dias. Viu só? Você é bom nisso.</p><p>— Cala a boca.</p><p>Eles riram um para o outro. E riram, riram e riram.</p><p>E todo o caminho até o ponto de ônibus foi repleto de sorrisos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮ ✮ ✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Era mais uma manhã no covil ultra-secreto do Clube Gay como qualquer outra. Joohyun estava tagarelando para Amber e Ren sobre uma fanfic da Marceline e da Princesa Jujuba que ela leu de madrugada, Zitao estava ensinando alguns movimentos de defesa pessoal para Kyungsoo, Minseok e Luhan estavam de chamego no sofá e Heechul e Jongin estavam apostando uma corrida de Fórmula 1 no videogame velho do esconderijo.</p><p>— Olha só pra isso, Kyungsoo! — Jongin chamou. — Mais uma volta e eu acabo com ele.</p><p>O atleta ergueu as mangas da camiseta com a mão livre, deixando os ombros à mostra e sorrindo quando percebeu que os olhos de Kyungsoo estavam perdidos ali, em seus bíceps descobertos.</p><p>— Por que você está se exibindo? Eu já vi tudo isso.</p><p>— Você é o pior mentiroso que existe — Jongin constatou. Ele tirou os olhos da TV apenas por alguns segundos. — Posso ver pelo jeito que você franze a testa que você tá curtindo a vista.</p><p>— Uau. Eu não sabia que você era um perito em linguagem corporal.</p><p>— Linguagem corporal, huh? Você não estava reclamando ontem enquanto eu enfiava a mão por baixo da sua...</p><p>Kyungsoo engasgou com a própria saliva e quase foi acertado por um golpe de Zitao.</p><p>— É difícil reclamar quando a sua boca está grudada na minha.</p><p>Jongin não pareceu notar o duplo sentido.</p><p>— Ora, ora. Você diz isso agora, mas quem é que estava puxando meu cabelo desesperadamente dentro do vestiário, Sr. Esquentadinho?</p><p>— Aquele era eu protestando contra a situação.</p><p>— E eu adorei o seu protesto, Do Kyungsoo. Adorei mesmo. O que acha de protestarmos juntos enquanto damos uns amassos no vestiário de novo?</p><p>— Cai fora.</p><p>— Ah, Deus... Você tá caidinho por mim.</p><p>— Só nos seus sonhos, Kim Jongin.</p><p>— Ontem mesmo você me chamou de "amor".</p><p>— Não chamei, não. Não coloque palavras na minha boca.</p><p>— Você colocou coisas piores na boca ontem à noite.</p><p>— Você é tão indecente...</p><p>— E você está obcecado por mim, Kyungsoo.</p><p>A pequena discussão pacífica fez com que Joohyun se perdesse em sua narrativa empolgada sobre a Marceline ser uma estudante universitária caloura e gótica do curso de Música. Ela soltou um suspiro exausto e se inclinou para puxar assunto com Minseok.</p><p>— Eles são sempre assim?</p><p>— A tendência é piorar — ele respondeu, dando de ombros. — Mas você acaba se acostumando.</p><p>O diálogo repleto de provocações não durou muito, para a sorte de Joohyun. O ruído de passos se aproximando chamou a atenção de todos. Zitao interrompeu a demonstração de um golpe na metade do movimento. Jongin e Heechul deixaram os controles do videogame de lado, surpresos. Os carros desaceleraram na tela e perderam velocidade até parar.</p><p>Na abertura da parede, o rosto de um rapaz conhecido surgiu, sendo seguido imediatamente por outro. Os dois carregavam cartas que foram enviadas por Bae Joohyun bem cedo naquela manhã.</p><p>— Bem-vindos ao Clube Gay!</p><p>Ela saudou, simpática, e então acenou para os dois jogadores do time de futebol que se entreolhavam, confusos, na entrada do esconderijo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✮ ✮ ✮</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Cenas pós-créditos]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Wendy se sentou na escrivaninha em frente ao seu notebook em uma sexta-feira à tarde. Sua mente estava fervilhando com milhares de informações novas. Ela olhou para a cama desarrumada à sua direita, onde uma cabeça peluda e cinzenta da mascote do colégio, Gray Wolf, a encarava com os olhos vazios. Animada, ela apanhou sua prancheta, relendo todas as suas anotações.</p><p>
  <em>Yook Sungjae e Park Sooyoung ganharam o prêmio de Melhores Dançarinos no baile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh Sehun e Byun Baekhyun são os novos membros do Clube Gay dessa semana.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wu Yifan postou fotos com a mãe no Instagram. Ele está morando por tempo indeterminado em Seattle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Choi Ren finalmente foi aceita no time feminino de vôlei.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kim Jongin e Do Kyungsoo foram punidos com um sábado de detenção por terem se beijado durante o jogo de futebol. O restante do Clube Gay também se voluntariou para sofrer uma tarde inteira com eles, como forma de protesto.</em>
</p><p>Ela sorriu para a prancheta, abriu sua pasta hiper-ultra-secreta na área de trabalho e acessou um documento. Nem todos os segredos que ela e alguns alunos de sua confiança descobriam iam parar no Drop That, no fim das contas. Alguns ficavam salvos ali, em um arquivo do Word onde ela escrevia fragmentos importantíssimos de histórias de amor.</p><p>
  <em>Golpe Baixo.docx</em>
</p><p>Histórias de amor que, um dia, mereciam ser contadas.</p><p>A garota suspirou, ajeitou os óculos redondos sem lentes no rosto e estalou os dedos da mão, antes de dedilhar suavemente as letras em seu teclado.</p><p>"Do Kyungsoo era um garoto invisível", ela escreveu.</p><p>"Até que ele encontrou Jongin".</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[FIM]</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>